Deadman Turned Daddy
by RaigeRoller
Summary: Taker adopted Sienna, a 15 yr. old girl who was abused until the age of 13. Their worlds change as Sienna grows older and becomes an adult. This is their story.
1. Not Impressed

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. I do however own the poems used in this story, so please, out of respect, do not take unless given permission. Thanks and please review!**

Sienna Rawlins stood quietly off to the side of the room. All of the kids were anxiously awaiting the arrival of some WWE superstars. All of the kids, except one. Sienna didn't care who was coming. She was focused more on the fact that when the celebrities arrived, one of the organizations leaders would be reading something Sienna had written during a group therapy session. They were hoping that during the testimonials, she would get up and speak, but in the two years she had been at Prospect Paradise, she had barely spoken to any of them at all.

Prospect Paradise was was an organization that took children and young adults out of abusive environments and into safe and comfortable ones. When you're first brought to the program, you go to Sienna's branch...The Prospect Paradise Intervention House. Most stayed for only a year before moving on, but Sienna had been an extremely difficult case.

Sienna had been severely abused for as long as she could remember. And then, at age thirteen, the police had raided her house and she'd been found tied up and gagged in the closet. When asked about her parents, she told the cops she hadn't seen her parents since they tied her up three days ago. She hadn't been able to get to the restroom, eat or drink the entire time. Her parents were arrested one week later and Sienna had been brought here, to Prospect Paradise.

She trusted no one and with good reason. It was because of this distrust that the counselors at Prospect Paradise were having difficulties helping her. After two years of group and individual therapy, the staff knew as much about Sienna and her past as they did the first day she arrived. It was difficult to remain optimistic with the young woman, but Sienna's therapist knew that someday the wall would crack, and when it did, Sienna's wounds would start to heal.

Sienna glanced up as the WWE celebrities filed in. There were ten superstars in all and Sienna recognized all of them: Triple H, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Lita, Maria and Undertaker, who was back in the American Badd Ass theme. It took almost an hour for the other kids to settle down enough for the presentation to start. The smaller kids sat down on the floor on bean bags and extra large pillows while the older kids and the WWE superstars sat in chairs behind them. Allison Catana, one of the organizations spokeswoman, stepped up the podeum and spoke.

"First, let me say thank you to the WWE Superstars for taking time out of thier hectic schedules and visiting the kids here at the Prospect Paradise Intervention House. The intervention house is one of many facilities where children come after being taken out of an undesirable and often times abusive environment. Here is where they receive whatever help they may need and where the healing process begins. We are very excited, because many of the children have expressed interest in telling thier story. Today, we hope to give them that chance. Before we do, Sharon Grisim, the director for this house has a small presentation prepared. Sharon..."

Sharon came up to the podeum, a small smile on her face. Her eyes met Sienna and she waited as she did every time Sienna allowed her work to be read. In the beginning, everytime Sienna's work was read, it caused Sienna to relive the terror she experienced in her home. It hadn't happened in a really long time, but Sharon kept someone by Sienna at all times, just in case. Sienna gave her a nodd, signaling the go-ahead and Sharon began to recite the poem she had memorized.

_A burning passion _

_An internal rage_

_A wounded animal _

_Chained in a cage_

_Purplish bruises _

_Outlined her smooth skin_

_She cowered afraid_

_As the pain burned within_

Sienna's eyes closed against the memories straining to invade her mind as her poem was read. Sienna's favorite nurse, Samuel (Sam for short) took a step closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear. His strong arms enveloped the girl in a hug as she fought the tears threatening to erupt. The Undertaker, Marc Callaway, was listening, but he couldn't help but notice Sienna's struggle to remain calm. Sam gently lead Sienna away from the group and into an office down the hallway so she could compose herself in private.

_A fist to her ribs_

_Cold words in her ear_

_Eyes dark and distant _

_Held unyielding fear_

_Shoved and hit hard_

_Bruised bones oh so frail_

_Her dark abyss _

_Of emotional hell_

_Weakened knees gave way _

_As she fell to weep_

_And closed her eyes_

_Praying for eternal sleep_

When the poem was done, Sharon immediately looked towards where Sienna had been, and not seeing her she turned back to the group. Torrie and Maria had tears in thier eyes, and most of the men's jaws were set in hard lines. They truly didn't like hearing about stuff like that.

"This poem was written by one of the children staying at this house. She wrote it at the age of thirteen, when she first arrived to Prospect Paradise. I struggled reading this today, because it evokes such strong reactions in not only myself, but in her as well. To this day she struggles with flashbacks and in her dreams she relives every single terrorizing moment she experienced in her home. What you heard was graphic and heart breaking, especially coming from someone so young, but I hope you all understand...what you heard is just a glimmer of what these kids experience on a day to day basis. With that being said...there are some kids here who want to tell thier story...Brian why don't you start?"

Sharon stepped down from the podeum as a little boy about ten years old came up. Marc let his eyes follow Sharon, as she made her way to the hallway and disappeared into the same room Sienna and Sam had been gone into. Undertaker figured that the kid must be the author of the poem because of her reaction to it being read. Marc turned his attention back to the speakers, but throughout the speakers, he kept glancing at the hallway to see if the kid would make it back.

The Rock rose to his feet, along with the other superstars as the presentations were over. The group would be breaking for lunch and then the rest of the day would be spent playing games with the kids. Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson stopped next to Marc, a couple of the kids attached to his legs.

"We're gonna get a game of football started...you want to join?" he said.

Undertaker shook his head. "I saw a young girl in here earlier. She looks like she could use a friend. I'm gonna try and find her, but thanks for the offer."

Dwayne smiled and headed outside the the field area with the rest of the WWE Superstars and kids in tow. Marc stepped out onto the back patio and looked around for Sienna. He finally spotted her at the edge of the lawn, sitting as far away from everyone as possible

Sharon Grisim came to stand beside Marc. "Marc...thank you so much for setting this up! The kids always look forward to this and so do I. It's one of the few times out of the year, I actually get to see my big brother."

Marc smiled, laughing. "Anytime, Sis." The brother and sister pair hugged, then Marc nodded towards Sienna. "Hey Sharon...that girl over there...can you tell me a little bit about her?"

Sharon followed his gaze and then smiled. "Her name is Sienna and she's fifteen, almost sixteen. And unfortunately, that's about all I can tell you. We know as little about her now as we did when she first arrived two years ago. Out of all the kids here, Sienna was abused for the longest and although we have an idea of what happened, we don't really know everything she experienced. We've tried everything to get her to talk to us about what she went through but so far we've had very little luck. All we know is what she writes in her poems, and even then it's only a glimpse into the pain and humiliation she suffered at the hands of her parents."

Marc shook his head. "So she is the author of the poem you wrote today. Shouldn't happen to anyone...especially one so young."

Sharon nodded. "She's an amazing girl, Marc. Meeting her you wouldn't think it, but she really is a very caring person. The other kids love her. They look up to her. If one of the little ones falls down, she's the one who comes over and makes it all better. When one of them is sick, she reads stories to them and takes care of them. In the morning, I'll check in on her and she'll be sleeping in her bed with five or six of the smaller kids all asleep around her. She makes them feel safe, which is a miracle all by itself, especially since she doesn't feel safe at anytime or anywhere."

Marc nodded thoughtfully. "Is it okay to talk to her?"

Sharon hesitated but then nodded. "Yeah...just be forewarned. She doesn't talk to a lot of people and when she does talk, she's very gruff and distant. She's still not used to being around people so don't get offended at anything she says to you, alright?"

Marc began to make his way over to Sienna. Sienna dug into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it. Sam saw and came over, taking the cigarette from her fingers before she had a chance to take a single drag. With a shake of his head, he reminded her that she shouldn't smoke, and then put the cigarette out. Sam confiscated her lighter and pack of cigarettes then took off into the house. Marc couldn't help but smile when Sienna pulled out another pack hidden in her boots when Sam was once again inside the house.

Sienna took a deep drag on the cigarette calming her nerves. When something blocked her sun, she glanced up and found Marc there.

"The guy's right, you know. You shouldn't smoke." Marc said. Sienna lifted her eyes to his, and took another drag off her smoke, then blew the smoke towards him. It was clear statement...she was going to smoke no matter what and if Marc didn't like it, he could get lost.

"I'm Marc, but you might know me as The Undertaker. I work for the WWE. And you are?" Marc said as he sat down.

Sienna sighed and took another drag then looked away. "Not impressed."

Marc smiled. Sharon had been right, Sienna was very gruff and distant, but she was also fiesty and Marc liked that about the girl.

"Good, cus I wasn't trying. Sharon read a poem earlier today...was it yours?" Marc asked, switching the subject. Sienna tensed but didn't answer.

"I figured it had to be yours since you had to leave in the middle of it. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you want to talk about it?" Marc continued. As soon as the question was out, Marc knew he'd made a mistake. Sienna withdrew from him completely.

"If I haven't had this conversation with anyone here at the house in the last two years, I'm sure as hell won't be having it with you." she said as she put her cigarette out and stood.

Marc stood as well. "Look, I apologise. I was just trying to be your friend."

Sienna looked at him a moment, then turned, looking out at the other kids playing football with the other WWE Superstars. Marc cameto stand beside her and followed her gaze. Her voice was so soft, he had to strain to hear her.

"Eric has scars on his arms and legs from the buckle of the belt his dad beat him with. Mary's mom died in a car accident last year. When she went to live with her grandma, her grandma decided that if her daughter handn't lived, then neither would Mary. They're starting to fade, but if you look real closely you can still see the marks on her neck from the cord she was strangled with. Brian was locked in the closet all day and if he misbehaved he was placed in the basement for over 24 hours, no food, no light...no water. He still sleeps with a night light. And little baby Susie...at three years old she was smothered in gasoline and lit on fire...all because her mom thought she was too pretty."

As Sienna turned to Marc, he could see unshed tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "You want to be someone's friend? Eric, Mary, Brian, Susie...all those kids over there need a friend."

Marc glanced at the kids, then studied Sienna. "I can be friends to them and to you, Sienna."

Sienna shook her head. "They need friends, Grave Digger. I don't."

Marc nodded, rubbing his chin pondering that. "I know you don't want me here, so I'll leave, but I will be back next week. Everyone needs friends, Sienna...even you. And I'm gonna do my damndest to prove it to you."


	2. A Crack in the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars**

Over the next three weeks, Marc Callaway, also known as The Undertaker, came to visit Sienna as often as he could. It took several tries but finally, Sienna opened up to him just a little. Their conversations were short, but with each passing visit they grew longer and longer. Marc was sure that it was only a matter of months before Sienna fully accepted the fact that he wasn't going away.

Sharon looked up as a knock sounded on her office door. She smiled as Sienna entered and motioned for the young woman to take a seat.

"Well, this is a surprise. What can I do for you, Sienna? Are you okay?" she asked.

Sienna hesitated but then nodded. "Today I had a visitor..."

Sharon nodded. "I saw...how'd that go?"

Sienna shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, he's my first visitor in over two years and I only met him a month ago."

Sharon nodded. "Does he seem nice to you?"

Sienna nodded. "Well, yeah...really nice. He doesn't pressure me to tell him stuff. He says that when i'm ready, I'll tell him and he's okay to wait until then."

Sharon rose a brow. "So if you two didn't talk about you, what did you guys do?"

Sienna shrugged. "Sometimes we'll play a game with Susie or one of the other kids. Sometimes we'll sit and he'll tell me about himself and his family..what he does..that sort of thing. Sometimes he brings his camera and he'll let me take pictures of the animals and flowers around the grounds."

Sharon nodded thoughtfully then asked, "Does he make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable? Are you scared at all when you're around him?"

Sienna shook her head in puzzlement. "No..it's the weirdest thing. I feel safer with him than anywhere else...even here. But I hardly know him...and...he doesn't know anything about me...he just is there...all the time. I'm not used to this Sharon. I don't know what to do."

Sharon leaned over and took Sienna's hand. "It sounds to me like you want to tell him everything, but you're scared to. I know Marc, and when he says that one day when you're ready, you'll tell him and he can wait until then...he means it. Marc will wait and if you decide not to tell him, he'll be okay with that too. He doesn't come here because of what you went through, Sienna. He comes here because he wants to be your friend."

Sienna looked up at Sharon and sighed. "So do I trust him enough with the truth, Sharon?"

Sharon smiled and hugged the teenager. "I can't answer that honey. This has to be your decision. You look deep inside yourself and follow your heart. If you decide to tell him, that's great. If not, that's okay too. No matter what you decide...he'll be okay with either choice. The ball's in your court, kiddo."

"You sound like you know a lot about him." Sienna stated.

Sharon laughed, nodding. "I should. Marc is my older brother."

On Monday, Sienna was told that her favorite kid, Susie, had been adopted. Susie was the one person Sienna had connected to the most and Sienna wasn't taking her departure very well. Sienna felt so many emotions that day and they only continued to grow throughout the week. Sienna's dilemma in trusting Marc or not trusting Marc only added to her anxiety and by the end of the week, she went into overload and retreated within herself.

That weekend, Marc walked into Prospect Paradise and as soon as he entered the house, he immediately felt a shift in the atmosphere. Tensions were high today and he quickly sought out his sister. He found Sharon looking out her office window towards the backyard.

"Hey, Sharon. What's going on?" he asked, following her gaze out to the back. Sienna was sitting in her favorite spot, smoking as usual with Sam nearby to keep watch on her. Sam hadn't even tried to stop her this time.

"Susie was adopted. She went home with her new parents on Monday. It's always hard for us, but Susie was Sienna's favorite. She didn't take it well and she just went blank. It took us over three hours to get her back and she's been like this ever since." Sharon said, her voice laced with worry.

"Is it okay to talk to her?" he asked.

"It actually might do her some good. Just..don't bring up Susie...let her do it." she said.

Marc nodded, kissed his sister goodbye then made his way down to Sienna. Marc smiled at Sam as he closed the distance between them. Sam backed off allowing Marc and Sienna some space, but still was around in case he was needed. Marc sat down across from Sienna and studied her quietly for a few moments.

"You know...you really should quit smoking those things. They kill you, you know." he said.

It had become thier custom greeting when he came to visit and he waited for her usual response. When it didn't come, he rose and knelt down in front of her, turning her chin so she looked in her eyes. She was there...but she wasn't really there, if that made sense. He could see faint traces of her almost trying to break through, but the wall she had put herself behind was too thick, high and strong. She was having a hard time and Marc knew it.

He gave her a small smile, looking into her eyes and said softly, "Those things will kill you."

He saw a small flicker of recognition, but she didn't say anything back. He did it again and finally on the fourth time, she started to come back. It was faint, but she was there. His heart soared and he lit up with a huge smile as she spoke.

"So will motorcycles. You stop riding, I'll stop smoking."

Marc smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll work on it. You do the same." he said.

Sienna leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Marc's neck and clung to him. " 'Kay." she whispered.

Sharon watched the two from her window and as Sienna hugged Marc, Sharon's heart soared with hope. It was a major breakthrough for Sienna. Marc was the first person, man or woman, that Sienna had hugged on her own aside from Sam and Sharon. Back in the yard, Sienna had disentangled herself from Marc and both of them were sitting back in silence.

She glanced up at him, then spoke softly. "Susie's gone."

Marc nodded, turning towards her. "I heard. Sharon says her new parents are real nice."

Sienna nodded. "I got to meet them before they took her. They seem really nice and they even gave me thier phone number so Susie Q and I could talk sometimes. I'm gonna miss her, but I'm happy that she found some nice people. She deserves it."

Taker nodded and he looked closely at her. "Yeah, she does. So do you, Sienna. I hope you realize that."

For a moment, Sienna said nothing, then she gave him a small smile. "Yeah...I'm beginning to. You want to go for a walk?"

Marc smiled, nodding. The two stood and walked around the grounds in silence. It was the first moment that Sienna had felt like they didn't need to have a conversation and she was okay with the silence. After an hour, they stopped at the edge of the lawn and Sienna looked at him.

"I talked to your sister, Sharon..." she began nervously, "and she said that the ball was in my court. That it was up to me when or if you found out about my past...that it was up to me to decide if you could be trusted or not."

Marc nodded. "She's right. The ball's in your court, kid."

Sienna gave a small smile. "Yeah...those were her words too."

Marc chuckled. Sienna hesitated a moment then, spoke quickly and quietly.

"I don't trust a lot of people...I don't really trust anyone really. And I don't feel safe in most places or with most people. But...for some reason that I don't understand...I feel safe with you. It's the first time I've felt really really safe in a long time...and I like it. This is a hard decision for me and I can't promise anything spectacular...I can't even promise that it will happen...that I'll trust you. But...if you are willing to be patient with me...I'm willing to try."

Sienna paused and chewed on her bottom lip in nervousness waiting for his response. Marc smiled and nodded.

"Deal."


	3. A Furry Little Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review, Thanks!**

When Marc arrived the following weekend, the atmosphere around the house was light and happy. After greeting the other kids and saying hello to Sharon, he went in search of Sienna. He found her in her normal spot, sitting on a bench at the edge of the huge yard, lighting up a cigarette.

"You really should quit smoking those things. They kill you, you know." he said as he sat down.

Sienna held back a smile and rose a brow at him. "So do motorcycles. You stop riding, I'll stop smoking."

Marc laughed. "I'll work on it. You do the same."

Sienna let him have a small smile as she nodded. "Okay."

It had become thier way of saying hello and it was actually the part of the conversation Sienna looked forward to the most. As strange as it sounded, the cigarette/motorcycle banter between the two was a stable foundation that Sienna could latch onto if she was having a hard time. Sienna glanced up after a few moments of silence.

"So, how's your shoulder?" she asked non-chalantly.

Marc looked at her confused. "My shoulder?"

Sienna nodded. "You were holding it like it was hurt."

Marc still look confused. "I was? When?"

"Tuesday." Sienna replied.

Marc thought back for a minute. "Tuesday...But I wasn't here Tuesday..." As the lightbulb went on, Marc grinned at her.

"You watched Smackdown!" he said excitedly.

Sienna chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Well..part of your match anyway. I saw the beginning of your match and then came back in the end and you were grabbing your shoulder."

"My shoulder's fine, thanks for asking. So...is it still hard for you? Watching the show, I mean?" he asked.

Sienna put her cigarette out and looked away, nodding. Marc was surprised to see a tear trace a path down her cheek.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Sienna shrugged, hastily wiping the tears away. "It's just frustrating. I watch the other kids come in as screwed up as me, and then 6-12 months later, they're a lot better and they can move on. I've been here almost three years and I'm not where I should be. I'm fifteen years old, almost sixteen and I still sleep with a freakin night light. The closet doors always have to be open, just so I know there's no one hiding behind them. I can't even spend an hour in the mall without having a panic attack because I'm scared someone's going to touch me or hurt me. I can't even watch a damn t.v. show without having to take a break because it sends me into flashback hell!"

Sienna stood, turning away from Marc and spoke softly. "There are times when I'm woken up in the middle of the night by someone screaming. They're terrified and thier crying, begging for it all to stop. And as I sit up, my bedroom door opens and Sam is there...and I realize that it's me. I'm the one who is screaming. I'm the one who is crying and begging for everything to stop. I'm the one who's terrified. And I'm ashamed...because what happened to me is nothing compared to what's happened to some of the others."

As Sienna finished, Marc studied her. She was shaking, trying to regain control of her emotions and not give in to the anxiety and panic threatening to consume her. He walked over to her, gently wiped the tears off her cheeks then gathered her into his arms. Sienna tensed for a few moments, but eventually her muscled relaxed and she clung to him, crying into his chest. When Sienna's tears had turned to sniffles, Marc tilted his head back to look down at her.

"You have changed so much since I met you, baby girl. You don't give yourself enough credit." he said.

She looked up at him blankly. "I have? How?"

"When I first met you, you couldn't last through a three minute conversation with me and now you and I visit for a couple of hours at a time. You had a hard time letting people near you, physically. You couldn't even shake my hand without having a panic attack and now look at you. You cried in my arms for the last fifteen minutes and you're nowhere near having a panic attack. As for the show...when I first met you, you couldn't make it through the first five minutes of a match without being sent into a flashback. But now...now you not only made it through the first five minutes, but you made it through the last five minutes too. It doesn't matter that you still can't watch an entire show, Sen. The fact that you're trying is proof that you are starting to heal."

Marc hugged her close and Sienna pondered his words as he continued. "You're not like everyone else Sienna. You won't feel safe and heal the same way anyone else does. You'll heal when you're ready and not before. There are things that those kids in there experienced that you didn't. There are just as many things that you experienced that they haven't. No one had it worse than anyone else. They just had it different. You have thirteen years of abuse to heal from. It's understandable that you're scared. You shouldn't feel ashamed about that. Everyone is afraid of something."

Sienna looked at him through water eyes. "Everyone?"

Marc smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Everyone."

"What are you afraid of?" Sienna asked softly.

"If I tell you...you gotta promise not to tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect." Marc said.

Sienna nodded, promising to keep her mouth shut. Marc hesitated then leaned in real close and whispered in her ear. Sienna's eyes widened and she drew back in surprise.

"Bunnies?!" she shrieked loudly. Mark stood up, glancing around and tried to hush the girl.

"You're afraid of bunnies?!" she asked loudly once more unable to help herself. Marc frowned down at her.

"Yes, alright. I don't like bunnies. They creep me out. Could you shut up now?" Marc complained.

Sienna shook her head. "But...why? Bunnies are so cute and they're so soft."

"They smell, they're messy and they look weird. I mean they're like overgrown rats. And the worst part... you can feel thier bones through their skin...it's just creepy." Marc shook his head, shivering in disgust.

Sienna chuckled, shaking her head in amazement. "Wow...who would've thought that the big bad Deadman is afraid of the Easter Bunny."

Marc gave her a look, but Sienna ignored him and continued. "You know...you should really get over that. I could help you...we have a rabbit here. Everytime you come, you could hold it and before you know it, you'll be wanting one as a pet."

Marc looked down at her increduously. "Me hold one of those...things? Hell no!"

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm not going to push you."

Marc nodded. "Thank you."

Sienna looked away, mumbling under her breath, teasingly. "Chicken."

Marc's mouth dropped open and he was speechless for a few moments. Then an idea formed and he smiled down at her.

"Tell you what, Ms. Brat...I'll make you a deal. When you can make it all the way through an entire wrestling show, without needing a break...when you can do that, I will pick up the bunny and hold it. Deal?" he suggested.

Sienna thought for a moment, then nodded and shook his hand. "Deal."


	4. Supporting the Troops

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review, Thanks!**

It was two weeks before Marc was able to make it back up to Propect Paradise to see Sienna and when he came he was carrying a whole bunch of packages. As he stepped inside he was bombarded by some of the younger kids and after giving each of them hugs he sent them off to the playroom with some of the bags. Then, he went to find his sister.

Sharon looked up as Marc entered her office. She smiled and motioned for him to sit. "Hey Marc. What's up?"

"How's the plans for our surprise coming along?" he asked.

Sharon nodded. "It's all set up. The kids made cards and when you guys take a walk, we'll set the decorations out and everything will be ready when you two get back."

Marc nodded with a smile. "Good...I want this to be special. By the way, I bought some stuff for the house...some laptops and a couple x-boxes for the kids and also a new playground thing. Some guys should be arriving shortly to set it up and I also bought some new computers for the staff. I don't know much about computers, but even I can tell that your computers are out-dated."

Sharon clapped her hands. "Thank the Lord! Thanks you Marc, we will all appreciate it."

Marc laughed and soon after went to find Sienna. As always, she was in her usual spot, killing her lungs.

"You should quit that. Those things'll kill ya, you know." he said as he sat down.

Sienna's brow rose and she deliberately took another drag saying, "So can motorcycles. You stop riding, I'll stop smoking."

Marc grinned. "I'll work on it. You do the same."

Sienna grinned back. "Okay."

Sienna leaned over putting her cigarette out and then gave Marc a hug. "So...how are you doing?"

Marc's smile faltered and he turned a little serious. "Sienna...I gotta go away for awhile." he said softly.

Sienna tensed. "You're leaving?" she whispered.

Marc nodded. "I leave tomorrow...for Iraq. Some of the wrestlers are going over to entertain the troops. I'm going with them."

Sienna, looked down for a moment, then glanced up knoting her hands into fists. "Am...am I gonna see you again?" she asked.

Marc looked up surprise. "Of course! I told you I wasn't gong anywhere, Sen and I meant it. I'll only be gone for a month. It will be over before you know it." he said.

Marc pulled out laptop, web cam attachment and cell phone. "I figured that while I was away, we could send videos back and forth to eachother and we could email or we could even talk on the phone when we're able. That way...we can still hang out and keep in touch. What do you think?"

Sienna looked at the things questioningly and looked up at Marc with a shake of her head, fighting back tears. "I don't know how to use any of that stuff. It won't work...I don't want you to go."

Marc could tell she was upset about this and he drew her in against his chest and hugged her. "I don't want to go either baby girl, but I have to. And Sharon can teach you how to use all that stuff. She's a genius when it comes to electronics. "

As they seperated, Marc could she was calmer, but still upset. He smiled down at her. "Hey, it's only for a month and then I'll be back. Okay?"

Sienna hesitated, but then nodded. Mark grinned and reached out ruffling her hair. "Alright...now...onto more fun things. I won't be here for your birthday so..."

Marc went over and placed a smaller bag in her hands. "Happy early sweet sixteen, Sienna."

Stunned, Sienna murmered a thank you then opened her gift. It was camera...the type you see professionals use during all the sporting events. Open mouthed, Sienna stared at it. It was a beautiful peice of quipment. Squealing she jumped into Marc's arms and gave him a hug.

"Thank you! I can't beleive you bought me this!" Sienna said.

"It's just like mine, only probably a little better, so you should know how to work it just fine." Marc said with a laugh.

Sienna and Marc spent the next hour walking around the grounds, taking pictures and talking. Afterwards, he and the rest of the house staff and residents surprised her with an early birthday. It was the best day that Sienna had ever had and it would be a day Sienna remembered for the rest of her life.

The next three weeks went by exceptionally slow for both Marc and Sienna. They talked on the phone daily and sent emails and short videos back and forth. Sienna and the other kids even made a video in support of the troops and sent it through email to Marc who played it for the soldiers and other wrestlers. From that moment on, the other kids were always hovering around Sienna when she was talking to Marc through the web cam. On the other end, wrestler after wrestler would pop in on the conversation and by the end of it, Sienna and Marc both had a group of people talking with them.

Having the tools to talk with Marc definitely helped Sienna cope with him not being there. It was also during this month that she started beleiving what they'd been telling her all along...that she was stronger than she realized. She'd survived fourteen years of torture and hell. That was a major feat in itself. Sienna was finally beginning to make strides in her healing process and she couldn't wait for Marc to come back so he culd see for himself.

One month later...

Sienna stuck her cigarette in the corner of her mouth, inhaling as she bent over to take a picture of the flower in the gardens. Just after she snapped the shop, a deeb rumbling voice echoed behind her.

"You should quit that. Those things'll kill ya, you know."


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review, Thanks!**

Marc had been back in the United States for a week now. After his stint in Iraq, Vince had approved a two week vacation and so he drove to Prospect Paradise so he could visit Sharon and Sienna. There were a couple of autograph signings he had to show up for, but for the most part he spent his time off with Sienna.

They went to the movies, walked around the park taking pictures and he even got her a helmet so she could go for a ride with him. At one point they ate at the fanciest french restaraunt in town. After eating there, they both decided that they weren't the fancy french cuisine type of people and from then on, they had good old American steak and potatoes. At the end of the first week, Marc had paid to take the entire house and the house down the street to one of the amusement parks in the next city over. It had been alot of fun for everyone who went.

It had been a fun two weeks so far, but his time off was coming to an end and before it ended Marc had to make a decision. He realised in Iraq, that he'd begun to think of Sienna as his daughter. He didn't know how or when it happened, he just knew he wanted to be a permanent father figure for her. It was something that had been on Marc's mind for awhile now, and he needed to talk to someone about it, so he called his sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharon...it's me."

"Marc, it's late. You're not in jail are you?" Sharon asked tiredly.

Marc chuckled. "No, I'm not in jail. I need to talk to you."

Marc heard his sister yawn. "Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" she asked.

Marc shook his head as if she could see him, and answered. "I'm thinking of adopting Sienna."

Sharon grew quiet on the other end, but Marc could tell that comment had woken her right up. "You what? Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah...yeah I am. I mean, I know she'll be 18 in a couple of years, but I love her like a daughter, Sharon. I didn't realise how much until I went to Iraq. I don't know if she wants me to be her dad, and if she doesn't I'm okay with that. It won't take away from what I feel. But I do know she feels safe with me, and if she's with me all the time, then she'll feel safe all the time. I really want this, Sharon." he said.

Sharon sighed on the other end. "Marc, I would love for Sienna to be with you. I know that you love her and I know she loves you too. But the courts aren't going to allow you to adopt her if you live the way you do. She has to go to school, Marc. And what about your job? You're rarely home and you travel all the time. Where is she going to go when you're away from home? Here? If that's the case, you may as well just forget about adopting her."

Marc shook his head. "I plan on taking her on the road with me. The WWE implemented a home school program for the superstars with kids. They even have teachers to help and a day care unit for the younger ones. She can finish school through that. And if she wants to go to college, The WWE has contracts with different colleges throughout the country, that allow the WWE kids to take college courses over the computer and do thier labwork while on the road. And I talked to Vince and he even said that during the summer, he'd hire her as an intern to work with the photographers if she wanted."

Sharon thought about it then shook her head in disbeleif. It did sound like an idea. "Have you talked to Sienna about this?"

Marc grew quiet as he shook his head. When he didn't asnwer, Sharon tapped the phone on the table.

"Marc...I can't hear you when you shake your head, you dummy!" she said. Marc laughed realising what he had done and responded to her question.

"I haven't talked to her about it. I wanted to see what you thought first." he said.

Sharon sighed. "I think you should talk to Sienna...and if she agrees to it, I'll help you get started, alright? When you talk to her, make sure she doesn't feel pressured, though Marc. I hope she agrees for your sake and hers, but I have to be honest...it's gonna be tough to get it passed in court."

Marc grinned and a few minutes later, the siblings hung up. Marc had a hard time falling asleep that night. His mind kept wandering, hoping Sienna would love the idea. He would find out later that week.

Three days later, Marc received a message right after he was done at an autograph signing. It was from Sharon. She needed him to come to Prospect Paradise as soon as he could. He quickly got in the car and called her back, letting her know he was about 45 minutes away. When he pulled his bike up into the driveway, Sharon was outside waiting for him.

Seeing the look on her face, he was immediately worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Sienna. I don't get it, Marc. She was fine this morning at breakfast. She seemed fine at lunch too. Sam and I took the younger kids to the ice cream parlor down the street, but Sienna didn't want to go, which is normal. She's always hated ice cream for some odd reason. Anyway, next thing I know, the new girl is calling me up saying that Sienna freaked out. She tore apart her room and then tore off out the back door onto one of the trails in the back." Sharon said as she lead Marc into the house.

"Was anyone hurt in the crossfire?" he asked as he walked into the house and looked around.

Sharon shook her head. "Sienna's never done this before...I wasn't sure what to expect, so I had Sam take the kids to one of the other houses until I knew what the situation was. Sam got back about ten minutes ago and he's out there looking for her, but so far I haven't heard anything."

Marc looked around the rec room. It looked like it always did...clean. He made his way down to the hall to Sienna's bedroom and he was shocked at what he saw. Her mattresses had been shoved off her bed. Her lamp was laying smashed into tiny peices on the floor, drawers had been taken out and tossed against the wall and the window had been busted out. He looked out the window and saw more of Sienna's stuff littered across the lawn.

He looked up at his sister. "I think I know where she's at."


	6. Nightmares Always Come Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.**

Mark walked down the path they normally took to take pictures. The path lead up the mountain side and came to stand at a viewing area that overlooked the valley below. It was Sienna's favorite spot beside her bench. He figured she'd go there and he'd been right. When he first saw her, he approached her carefully, studying her. Her hands were shaking and she was pacing restlessly, back and forth across the path, shaking her head and mumbling to herself while puffing on a cancer stick. Mark couldn't quite tell if she was angry or scared...or both.

Quietly from behind her, he spoke. "You know...you really should quit smoking those things. They'll kill you." he said when he got close enough to be heard.

"Leave me alone!" Sienna barely spared him a glance and kept on pacing, quietly talking to herself. Mark watched her, his concern spreading.

"Sienna, what's wrong?" Mark asked, taking a step closer.

"Go away!" she said forcefully as she kept walking, without looking at him.

Mark didn't listen. He slowly kept taking another step until he was right next to her. He asked what was wrong again, and upon getting no response he grabbed her shoulders in a gentle grip. As soon as his fingers touched her skin, Sienna went wild.

"Let me go!" Sienna screamed, trying to pull away from him.

"Sienna calm down!" Mark said, but her feet and arms refused to stay still. She landed kicks to his legs and punches to his gut, doing everything she could think of to get away from him.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" she screeched. Her mouth opened wide, her teeth heading towards his arms, but Mark backed away his hands in the air. Sienna's body still, realizing she'd been released. Her chest was heaving and Mark could almost feel the rage radiating from her.

"Sienna...I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help. You need to trust me."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth she turned on him. At first glance, Mark was taken back by the amount of rage he found in her eyes. As he looked closer, his eyes widened, as he realized she really wasn't angry...she was absolutely terrified. Of what he didn't know, but he was going to do his damndest to find out.

"Trust you?" she said as she slowly started advancing on him. Mark's eyes widened and he stood there in shock as Sienna attacked him. Her tiny fists were flying, beating against his chest as she screamed at him.

"I did trust you! You told me everything would be okay! You lied!" Sienna's feet started kicking his legs and she doubled her fist up and jammed it into his stomach. "I can't go back! I can't go back!"

It took a moment for the shock to ware off, and when it did Mark placed his arms around Sienna and held her tightly in a hug. At first she struggled, trying to hurt him, but eventually her knees gave way and she sagged against Mark's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried. As Sienna's knees gave out, Undertaker sank to his knees and hugged her to him, her obvious pain and fright eating him up inside.

The two stayed there, not speaking until it began to get dark. Exhausted, Sienna pulled back from him. Mark looked down and offered Sienna his handkerchief. She took the offered fabric and wiped her face down as best she could. She didn't give it back, but stuck it in her pocket, then lit up a cigarette. Mark held back a smile and said softly. "Those things will kill ya, you know."

Sienna paused and held her smoke out, studying it. Then she shrugged and took a long drag off it, murmuring, "So do motorcycles. You stop riding...I'll stop smoking."

Mark smiled at her. "I'll work on it. You do the same."

Sienna finally turned to look at him and her eyes filled with tears once more. "Okay." she whispered.

Mark gathered her back into his arms and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Welcome back, baby girl."

Mark had called Sharon, letting her know they were both okay, then he and Sienna sat at the viewing area until well after dark. Mark didn't ask her any questions and it wasn't until they were almost back that Sienna volunteered any information. She didn't explain her actions, simply held out a letter for him to read. After reading it, he understood why she had reacted the way she did.

As they reached the edge of the lawn they were met by Sam and Sharon. Sienna apologized for her behavior, but both the adults were quite understanding and forgiving. The four of them moved over to Sienna's favorite bench out in the yard. Mark looked over at Sienna and at her nod, he passed the letter to his sister. Sharon and Sam read it and as they did, their faces darkened in anger.

"They can't be serious!" Sam thundered.

Mark looked at his sister. "Is that legal? I mean, they can't really get her back, can they?"

Sharon nodded. "Unfortunately, they can. They'll have to go through the courts to do it, but it looks like they are already doing that."

"But...what about everything they did to her?" Mark said, shaking his head. "That has to count for something."

"All they have to do is go through the parenting classes and pretend that they've changed. With the state's laws the way they are and Sienna still being a minor...there's a 70 chance that she'll end up back with them."

Sam and Mark shook their heads. "This can't be happening." Sam said, sitting down next to Sienna and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Mark asked.

Sharon hesitated, then nodded. "There's a few things we can do. The first thing we do is take out a restraining order. This will prohibit her parents from coming near her or having contact with her. It might also show the judge that she doesn't want to go back. After that...we have a few options open to us. We can plead her case and try to have her remain a ward of the state."

Sharon paused for a moment, then continued. "Or she can file for emancipation...and be legally declared an adult at the age of 16. To do that, she'll have to prove that she can live on her own, make her own money as well as still graduate school at the same time."

Sharon paused again and kept looking back and forth between Mark and Sienna. "And last...you plead your case before a judge and hopes he lets you adopt her like you wanted to, Mark."

Sienna and Sam both glanced up in surprise. Marc nodded, forgetting for the moment, that he hadn't told Sienna yet of those plans.

"Wait...what? You want to adopt me?" Sienna asked, her eyes wide.

Mark sat down on the other side of her and smiled. "I've wanted to for awhile, Sienna. I just needed you to trust me a little more before I brought it up. I was going to tell you tonight. But it's your decision, Sen. I'm here for you no matter what you decide."

Sienna shook her head in disbelief and looked up at Sharon. Sharon knelt down in front of her and gently took the young girl's hands in her own.

"Sienna...we're all here for you no matter what you decide. But if you start this...you need to be prepared. It's going to get hard...really hard, and you'll probably have to go to court and see your parents. The other lawyer will try to make you as uncomfortable as he possibly can, and when you're up on the stand...you're going to have to tell the judge what happened to you in that house for thirteen years. If you're going to start this, any of it...no matter the decision, you have to be willing to fight...at all costs, no holding back. Can you do that?" she asked.

Sienna looked down at her hands, then lifted her gaze to Sam. As her eyes met with Sam's, Mark's and finally Sharon's, Sienna couldn't help but feel like someone had given her a back of steel. Looking into their eyes, she knew that each one of them knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could do it. She could finally break free of her past, if only she was ready to do it.

Mark could tell the moment something changed in Sienna. Sam and Sharon noticed it too. They saw a fierce determination and an underlying confidence that spoke volumes of a strength she had kept hidden for years. Sienna took a deep breath, then lifted her eyes to theirs.

"We fight."


	7. No Way In Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.**

"All rise, the honorable Judge Harris presiding."

Sienna stood next to her lawyer, Mr. Harold Brown. He'd been recommended by one of the WWE's main lawyers to Mark and has been employed by Mark ever since. Harold was actually quite gifted at what he did. He knew exactly who to talk to and what buttons to push to cut as many corners as possible. Within a month after meeting and hearing Sienna's story, Harold had filed the necessary paperwork and was given a trial date.

They had opted for a trial without a jury. Sienna planned on pleading her case to the judge and hoped that after everything was seen and done, the judge would vote in her favor. Sienna tensed as her parents lawyer rose for his opening statement. His name was Mr. Weasley and to Sienna, he was as slimy and dangerous as many of the drug dealers her parents had brought to the house when she was younger.

"Your honor, my clients have admitted to making mistakes with their daughter, Sienna Rawlins. They are not hiding the fact that drugs were found not only in their systems, but also in their cars and at their home. My clients also admit that they have, in the past, hit their daughter when they've been high on drugs or drunk off alcohol. They were found guilty of all these things and they've been punished for it. Three years later, my clients stand before you, different people, drug free and alcohol free. The only thing left for them, is to get their daughter back and become a family once more."

Done, Mr. Weasley nodded to the judge then waddled back to his clients and table. Sienna suppressed a shudder as he passed, and looked to her lawyer. Mr. Brown stood, offering her a calming and encouraging smile, then looked to the judge and addressed the court.

"Three years ago, twenty-five swat team members broke down the front door of what turned out to be the third largest crack house in the city. Inside, they found only one person...a thirteen year old girl. She'd been beaten, cut and tied up with a rope. Her mouth had been taped and she'd been shoved into the back of a closet. For three days, she had laid there in the closet covered in her own urine. For three days, she'd had no food, no water and very little air. When asked who had done this to her, this thirteen year old girl said, 'Mom and Dad. I was bad and I needed to be punished'. That thirteen year old girl was my client, Sienna Rawlins. Drugs or no drugs, alcohol or no alcohol...there is no excuse for what my client suffered at the hands of her parents. It was a situation that my client should not have had to endure. During the course of this trial, we will prove that my client should not go back to an environment where she will constantly be wondering when and if that situation will happen again."

As Mr. Brown reclaimed his seat, Mark let out the breath he was holding. Mr. Brown really was as good as they said. He had come out hitting it straight on the head, so to speak. With an opening statement like that, Mark was sure the rest of the trial would go just as smoothly. Still, he wasn't planning on relaxing until the end of the trial, when the judge announced his findings.

The first two days of the trial, Mr. Weasley called his witnesses and Mr. Brown cross-examined. Mark was concerned at first because The Rawlins were very convincing. If you didn't know the details of Sienna's horrific past, you might actually consider that her parents had changed and would do better. All that changed though, when Sam, Sharon and Mark took the stand.

Sam sat down in the chair after he'd been sworn in and waited for his questions.

"Mr. Adams...you have worked with my client on a daily basis over the past three years. Can you tell us how Sienna was when she first was brought to Prospect Paradise?" Mr. Brown asked.

Sam smiled at Sienna, and nodded. "When Sienna was first brought to us, she was very nervous, very scared...like most of the kids who come to the program. She couldn't eat in front of other kids and staff members. It took about a week, maybe a little longer, for Sienna to feel comfortable enough to eat in front of just Sharon and I. She had nightmares every night, she didn't like the dark, every light around her had to be on. Every two hours she'd jump up and make sure that Sharon or I were still out in the recreation room. It took awhile for things to settle down, but with someone who was abused for so long, like Sienna, it's expected."

"You said things settled down...how?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Well, within a couple of months she started to eat one meal a day with the rest of the other kids...then two...then gradually she ate all the meals with them. She went down from having every light on around her, to a night light. She started making friends, listening to the kids when they wanted to talk to someone other than the staff. After awhile, Sharon and I would come into her room in the morning and you'd see five or six of the younger kids piled on her bed, sleeping next to her. All the younger kids flocked to her because they felt safe with her." Sam said.

"I know therapy is part of your program. Did she ever talk about what happened?" Sienna's lawyer asked.

Sam shook his head. "For the first year, she was very tight lipped. She didn't say anything during group or individual sessions. We tried everything we could think of and then one day, at the end of a group session she gave me her journal to read. It was filled with poems...about things she had gone through about how she had felt. To most people, it would be a small thing. For Sienna, it was huge. It didn't specifically tell us what she experienced, but it gave us an idea. It's something that none of us will forget."

Mr. Brown nodded. "Thank you. I have no further questions."

The judge nodded and called forth Mr. Weasley to cross-examine.

"Mr. Adams, what was the first thing that Ms. Rawlins ever said to you?" he asked.

Sam chuckled. "She told me that her parents liked my beer."

"Could you explain that please?" the lawyer asked.

"Well...my name is Sam Adams. It also happens to be the name of a popular beer. Apparently it's the one that her parents drank all the time." Sam explained, although to everyone else it seemed like a stupid question to ask.

"Was this the only thing she said to you in the first two years?"

Sam nodded. "About her past, yes. But we talked about other stuff, too. Things she wanted to do when she got older, where she wanted to travel to...those kind of things."

"You said earlier that she wouldn't eat in front of anyone. Did you two ever talk about that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Sam sighed. "That's not what I said. I never said she wouldn't. I said she couldn't. She tried, on many occasions, but it was simply physically impossible for her to do so. She got so nervous being in a room full of people that she would have panic attacks and any food that had gotten down, would immediately come back up."

Mark snorted softly, shaking his head at the lawyers try at twisting the words. Mr. Weasley frowned, then continued.

"Oh...okay. Mr. Adams...how well do you know my clients?"

Sam shrugged. "I've never met them before now."

"In your opinion...do you think that my clients should get their daughter back?"

Sam's gaze hardened. "Absolutely not."

"Mr. Adams, you just admitted that you know nothing about my clients. If you know nothing about them, how can you say they should not get their daughter back?" Mr. Weasley responded, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

Sam's gaze narrowed even more. "Once again, Mr. Weasley...that is not what I said. You asked how well I knew your clients, not what I knew about your clients. No, Mr. Weasley, I don't know your clients but I do know about them. Your clients beat their daughter. They took a knife and cut her skin, then beat her again when blood dripped on the carpet. They starved her for most of her life because at 90 pounds, being a size two was too big. Your clients took a car antenna, a rusted out piece of metal and struck their thirteen year old daughter with it until she was bleeding, then tied her up, gagged her and shoved her into a closet like a peice of luggage. I know all I need to know about your clients."

"But that was when they were on drugs and alcohol. That wasn't them. They've changed." Mr. Weasley said with a shake of his head.

Sam leaned forward and the lawyer drew back, almost in fear at the look in the young man's eye.

"I don't give a damn what they've accomplished, how much they've changed or how long they've been sober and drug free, Mr. Weasley. Sienna's spent most of her life tied up in that closet because of your clients. And there is no way in hell, they should be given the chance to do it again."


	8. You Know Nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.**

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Sharon Grisim...and I run one of the houses in Prospect Paradise."

Mr. Brown smiled at Sharon. "Mrs. Grisim, can you please explain what Prospect Paradise is?"

Sharon nodded. "Prospect Paradise is a non-profit organization that my brother and I, along with some other friends, started about ten years ago. We have houses all over the country for men, women and children who have been abused by family members and need help. I run the house that Sienna was assigned to. My house is specifically for abused children who have no family member to take care of them and are wards of the state. We have trained staff, licensed doctors and psychologists and lawyers for the children. It's a great program that heals the childrens' bodies as well as their minds and hearts and it's been extremely successful in the past."

"Was Sienna the most difficult case your staff had come across in the years that you've been there?"

Sharon thought about it. "Not in the sense that you might thing. Sienna was very difficult because she refused to talk about what happened to her, to deal with what happened to her. She was never violent so she wasn't difficult in that aspect. She was just...different. The smell of certain foods or perfumes, certain television shows, certain names...almost anything would send her into a flashback, but she never talked about what she was re-living. It's hard to help when you know virtually nothing about what she went through and continued to experience."

"And now? Do you know more about her now?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Some, but not much. We learn a lot by her writing. Sienna has never developed the proper skills to communicate vocally what she's feeling with other people. She writes better than she talks. And we're okay with that. Each day, she gets better and better. The conversations become longer and longer and eventually, when she's ready, she'll let us in on everything." Sharon said.

"She hasn't let that wall down completely, which she probably never will, but it's not as high now. She's just like all the rest of the children. They'll tell you when they're ready, if they tell you at all. Sienna has opened up a lot this past year, but there's still so much inside of her that we don't know about." Sharon continued after taking a sip of water.

"Has she ever been violent towards the kids or staff members?"

Sharon shook her head. "Not at all."

"Thank you. Nothing further, your honor." Mr. Brown sat down as Mr. Weasley stood.

"You say that she's never been violent, but isn't it true that she did have a violent episode a month ago where she not only broke her bedroom window but she trashed her entire room?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Sharon sighed. "No...I said she had never been violent towards any of the kids and staff. And yes, she did have an episode last month where she broke most of the stuff in her room, including the window."

"Mrs. Grisim, do you consider Sienna Rawlins violent? Do you think she'd hurt herself or someone else?"

"Absolutely not. She's not a danger to herself or to anyone else." Sharon said confidently.

"When you were called about Sienna's outbursts, did you have Mr. Adams take the other kids to one of the other houses?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes I did." Sharon answered.

"Why? If you felt that they were not in danger, why take them somewhere else?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Sharon narrowed her eyes at where the lawyer was going. Mr. Weasley continued speaking, not giving her a chance to respond.

"Isn't it true that you didn't know what Ms. Rawlins was going to do or how she would react to the other children because in the two years she'd been there...she'd never been violent before? Isn't it true, that you had Mr. Adams take the children back to another house because you didn't know if they were in danger with Ms. Rawlins acting the way she was?"

Mr. Brown jumped to his feet. "Objection...he's badgering the witness!"

"Sustained." The judge said with a look to Mr. Weasley.

"No further questions, your honor." Mr. Weasley said sitting back down.

"Redirect, your honor." At the judge's nod, Mr. Brown stood and addressed Sharon.

"Mrs. Grisim, the night that my client had her episode as you call it, did you feel at all that your life, her life, the children's lives or the staff's lives were in danger?" he asked.

"No, not once." Sharon answered, seething below the surface.

"If you felt that my client was not a threat, then why did you have Mr. Adams take the other children to one of the other houses?"

"I needed to wait to bring them back until I knew the entire situation and why she was acting the way she did. I didn't keep them away to protect them from her. I didn't want them to see her like that. Those kids all love and respect Sienna. They look up to her. I know for a fact that she would never hurt anyone. She locked herself in her room away from everyone else and threw her tantrum in her room. As soon as she heard that the kids were coming back, she left the house and took a walk on one of the trails behind the house. She knew that some of the kids would start having flashbacks if they witnessed her behavior, so she protected them, by leaving. Does that really sound like someone who would hurt one of those kids?" Sharon said.

Mr. Brown smiled. "No..no it doesn't."

Mr. Brown turned, and stared to walk back to his desk. Right before he got there, he stopped and turned back to Sharon.

"Just one more question, Mrs. Grisim. Did you ever find out why my client acted the way she did?"

Sharon's gaze narrowed even more as she lifted her head. "Yes. She received a letter in the mail."

"And what did this letter say?" Mr. Brown asked.

Sharon looked right at Sienna's parents and their lawyer.

"That her parents wanted her back."

When court adjourned that day, Mark, Sharon, Sam and Sienna were talking quietly out on the front steps of the court house. Their lawyer, Mr. Brown had already left and the four were discussing where they wanted to go for dinner. Their conversation was rudely interrupted by Sienna's father and mother.

"You're not getting my daughter!" Sienna dad said to Mark. "I know my daughter and she'll forgive us in time if you just get out of the way and let it happen."

Mark rose a brow and looked at the couple. "Sienna may be your flesh and blood, but she is most certainly not your daughter. A daughter is someone you love, someone you protect, someone you don't hurt...and both of you have admitted that when it comes to Sienna...you can't do any of those things."

Mark lifted his chin a little. "And you think you know her? Well, did you know that her favorite color is yellow? Or that her favorite food is a baked potato? And did you know that she wants to go to college and become a photographer?"

Mark's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. "Or how about we get a little more personal. She has to sleep with the light on and the closet doors open because of your little nightly visits to her room when she was growing up. Did you know that? Did you know that she has over fifty scars on her body from living in your house? How do I know? Because she sat there in front of me, pointed to each scar and told me how she got it. She told me every single disgusting detail, you bastard. And you know what's the most amazing part? Despite every single horrible thing she suffered at the hands of her supposed parents, she didn't let it stop her from helping other kids in the same situation."

When no answer came, Mark shook his head.

"You don't know jack shit about that girl right there." he said pointing to Sienna. "And if I have my way...you never will."


	9. A Love That Doesn't Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars**

**Day 4...**

Marc sat down after being sworn in and then answered the lawyers first question.

"My name is Mark Callaway...and I am a professional wrestler for the World Wrestling Entertainment."

"Is it true that you are one of the founders of Prospect Paradise?"

Mark nodded. "Yes. About ten years ago, my sister, Sharon Grisim, wanted to start a non-profit, so I signed on as a silent backer and ten years later, Prospect Paradise is still going strong."

"When did you first meet Ms. Rawlins?"

"Almost a year ago, at the house that my sister Sharon runs. Every year, some of the WWE Superstars come by some of the houses and spend some time with the kids. Later that day we put on a show for the local townspeople and the proceeds that come from ticket sales are donated to Prospect Paradise." Taker replied.

Mr. Brown nodded. "What happened during your first meeting with my client?"

Mark smiled. "She basically told me to get lost. Said that there were tons of kids in the backyard who needed friends and she wasn't one of them."

"But you didn't go away. How long until she let her guard down around you?"

"It was awhile. Took a lot of months...and to be honest, she still has a wall up with me, it's just not as high as everyone else's." Mark replied.

"Why do you think that is?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Why do I think she trusts me more than anyone else? I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her that. I know Sienna well enough to know that you don't presume to put words in her mouth." Mark said with a chuckle. Sienna smiled when Mark winked at her.

"Mr. Callaway, you plan on adopting my client. What will happen if the court does not allow that adoption to go through?" Mr. Brown asked.

"I love Sienna like she's my own. That girl is my daughter, regardless of what the court says." Mark said, conviction laced in his voice.

Mr. Brown nodded. "What is your work schedule like?"

"I'm on the road a lot. The WWE travels to new cities every week and performs. And sometimes they go across seas to the troops as well. And on some weekends I'll have to do autograph signings or appearances on television shows." Mark answered truthfully.

"You're a busy man. How do you propose to wrestle, do media appearances, autograph signings, fly all over the country and take care of a sixteen year old girl? Who's going to stay with her when you're gone on the road and what about school?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She's going on the road with me. The WWE has a home school program already that includes three teachers. A lot of the wrestlers use the home school program so they can see their kids more often. The WWE also has contracts with colleges and universities throughout the country that allow the kids in that home-school program to take their classes online and allows their testing to be done by one of the teachers employed by the WWE." Marc said.

Mark shifted in the seat, taking a sip of water then continued. "And if she wants, she can accompany me to the signings and media appearances. She'll also be going to most of the shows, if not all of them."

"I've watched your shows before, Mr. Callaway. There are wrestlers fighting each other, not only on stage but backstage too. If you're out in the ring, how can you be sure that she won't be harmed?" Mr. Brown asked.

Mark grinned. "They may fight in the hallways backstage sometimes, but Sienna is family and those thirty wrestlers will stand side by side, shoulder to shoulder, fighting together to protect her."

"Thank you. No further questions."

Mr. Brown sat down and Mr. Weasley rose. "How can you be sure that no one will harm Ms. Rawlins during one of your shows?"

"Well...aside from the fact that she's got thirty other guys watching out for her, she also has a seven foot, 320 pound big red bodyguard, named Uncle Kane." Mark replied dryly.

"My clients are working through anger management and also going to AA and NA meetings to prepare themselves for the return of their child. What have you done to prepare yourself for raising a child?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Lets get a few things straight. First, your clients are going through anger management, AA and NA because they were ordered to by the court. If they don't complete those, they go back to jail for violating their probation contract. And second, the only reason your clients are sober and drug free is because they don't allow alcohol and drugs in the prisons. If they hadn't been arrested, they would probably still be boozing it up and snorting their crack right along side their drug dealer friends."

Mark paused, then continued. "As for me...I've done what I could. Sienna is sixteen years old, almost an adult herself. I've listened to her when she needed someone to talk to. I've been there when she woke up from a bad dream. I help her with school work. I was there to wish her a happy birthday. I make sure she has food, clothing and a roof over her head. And most importantly I give her love."

"My clients can do all that. They can help her with homework, celebrate her birthdays, listen to her problems. And my clients already do show her love, Mr. Callaway. They've loved their daughter since she was a baby."

Mark nodded thoughtfully and sat back. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. There's one major difference, though."

"And what would that be?"

Mark lifted intensive eyes to the lawyer's face, then spoke.

"Unlike your clients... my love doesn't leave her battered, bruised and bleeding."


	10. Victim No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. **

**Warning: Contains memories of abuse. Please Review! Thanks**

**Day 5...**

The trial drug on slowly for Sienna. Mark, Sharon and Sam were proud of her though. She held her head high and when her parents tried to play on her sympathy, she met their gaze with an unsympathetic one of her own. And for the first time, they didn't find an ounce of fear in the dark orbs. There were times when Mark though Sienna would have a hard time, but she kept her composure. She never complained, never wanted to quit. During the entire trial, she stood her ground and she fought to say her piece. And on the fourth day, Sienna finally took to the stand and told her story.

"Sienna...how old were you when your parents first started abusing you?"

Sienna thought for a moment. "As long as I can remember with Dad. Mom didn't start until later, maybe three or four."

Mr. Brown nodded. "And can you tell me what happened the first time your Mom abused you, please?"

"I was taking a bath...and Lisa...my mother...came in." Sienna shifted uncomfortably, then continued. "She had a kitchen sponge...you know the kind with the hard green scratchy side? She put soap on it and she started scrubbing my skin with the green side of the sponge. She kept saying that I was dirty...that I needed to get clean. I screamed for her to stop..crying because it hurt, but it was like she never even heard me. When it was over, I had scratches all over my body. Some of them were bleeding."

Mr. Brown gave Sienna a gentle smile. "I know these memories are painful for you, so if you need to stop at all during this, let me know, okay?"

Sienna nodded. "I'm okay right now, but thank you."

Mr. Brown nodded and returned to his questioning. "What about your dad? Did he do more than just hit you?"

"There was always something he was doing to me. Hitting me, kicking...punching...I got burned a couple of times too." Sienna replied.

"When your parents did that stuff to you, what kind of injuries would you get?" Mr. Brown asked.

"I'd have cuts on lip, black eyes...bruises everywhere. I have scars on my back and my thighs from where the vacuum cord cut into my skin. There were a couple of times that my arm was broken or my ankle was sprained." Sienna replied.

Mr. Brown nodded. "Sienna, what happened when you were ten years old?"

"Dad sent me out to the park with these little bags filled with white powder. Dad told me that there were people at the park who would give me money if I gave them a bag. He told me that if the police came, to run and hide. So, I went to the park...and I got some money..I didn't know how much...they would just shove it into my hands then take the bags. And then the cops came by...and I took off running and I hid behind one of the dumpsters down the street until they left. When I got home, Dad counted the money..he said there should have been more and he asked me where the rest of the bags were. I told him that I didn't have them anymore...that I'd accidently dropped them when I was running."

Sienna looked down at her hands, shifted nervously, then continued. "He was so mad...he kept screaming at me that I was stupid, that I'd lost him a lot of money. He said he was going to make me pay. He kept hitting me over and over and I could taste the blood in my mouth. He dragged me outside to the backyard by my hair. We used to have a dog that was chained to this metal pole back there, but he had died the year before. Dad...chained me to the pole..there was enough chain so I could move, but not a lot."

Sienna wiped the tears away taking a moment to collect herself then spoke again. "There was an old car antenna that Dad used to have...he only used it when he was really really mad. I don't know how long it lasted, everything just went black after awhile. I don't even know how long I was left out there. When I woke back up, I was locked in the old storm cellar out back."

"When police raided your house, you told them you were being punished. Is this the type of punishment you received all the time?" Mr. Brown asked.

Sienna nodded. "Yeah...when they were mad, I was beaten until I had blood coming from the wounds, then I'd be tied up and put in the closet with a gag. Usually it was just over night, but sometimes it lasted longer. And if I was really, really bad...they would put me in the old storm cellar instead of the closet. It's sound proof, so whatever they did to me down there wouldn't be heard."

"That night when the police came, what were you being punished for?" Mr. Brown asked.

Sienna closed her eyes for a moment, then refocused on her lawyer. "Dad had made a deal with a guy he owed some money to. It was something Dad did, if he owed money or something and I would go over...do what they wanted and the debt would be paid. But I ...I just couldn't...I didn't want to do it anymore. Dad got upset and after he put me in the closet he said I was going to stay there until I changed my mind. The next thing I knew...the police were there."

Mark closed his eyes against the images her words produced. As she spoke, beginning another story, his hands clenched into fists and it took every amount of willpower he had to stay in his chair. What he really wanted to do was tear across the courtroom and ring her parent's neck, hurt them like they hurt her. He didn't understand how a parent could do those things to their own flesh and blood.

Sienna took a deep breath, silently willing her hands to stop trembling as her lawyer spoke.

"When the police found you, your bones were protruding against your skin. At the hospital, you barely weighed 95 pounds. Earlier the doctor specified that, three days of no food or water would produce such drastic results. The doctor came to the conclusion that for someone to be in that condition, food would have had to be withheld for a long period of time. Can you tell the court why you were so skinny?"

Sienna glanced up. "Mama said I was too fat. She said that Daddy's friends wouldn't like me if I was fat. So, she started making me skip meals, not that there was food in the house anyway. All of the money went for beer or drugs."

"How have you been doing, now that you're in Prospect Paradise?" Mr. Brown asked.

Sienna gave a light smile. "It was difficult at first. I didn't know who to trust, who not to trust. And there were so many kids there, younger than me...that had gone through a lot of the same stuff I had. It got to a point where I couldn't help feel a connection with the kids, you know? It took a long time to make a connection with most of the staff, but it got easier when Mark came along."

"Why do you think you trust Mark more than others?" her lawyer asked.

Sienna gave a small shrug. "I don't know. I just know that I'm safe with him. I know that he won't hurt me and that he won't let anyone else hurt me either."

"Thank you, no further questions."

As her lawyer sat down, Sienna looked over at Marc and he gave her a smile of encouragement. Mr. Weasley got up and started his cross-examining.

"Ms. Rawlins...how are you doing in school?"

Sienna sighed. "I'm having trouble, but Mark has been helping me."

"And isn't it true that your underage and you smoke?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Sienna bit her lip, then nodded. "Yes. It's a habit I picked up from your clients when I was twelve years old. They thought I was fat and that smoking would help keep the weight off."

"Who buys those cigarettes for you now?"

Sienna's brow rose. She knew where this was going. "I do."

"You? A sixteen year old, with no job and no money goes out and buys her own cigarettes?" Mr. Weasley scoffed. "I doubt that, Ms. Rawlins. Selling tobacco products to a minor is against the law."

"Yeah, well so is beating children, but your clients managed to break that law." Sienna shot back sarcastically.

Mark tensed a bit at her answer. She was putting her guard up rapidly with this lawyer and was resorting back to the Sienna he had first met at the beginning of the year.

"Look, Prospect Paradise purchased the rights to one of the poems I wrote. I use the money from that and I pick one of the stores and I'll find a way to get them. Besides, it don't matter that much anyway. Mark is going to help me quit." Sienna said.

Mr. Weasley looked unconvinced, but he knew she was going to stick to that answer.

"Did you tell your social worker that once your parents stopped drinking and stopped doing drugs, that you would want to go back to them?"

Sienna's eyes narrowed and she lifted her head a bit higher. "Yes...but that was..."

Her words were cut off. "That's all, your honor." Mr. Weasley said as he sat down.

Mr. Brown immediately stood and redirected the line of questioning.

"Ms. Rawlins...do you believe your parents loved you when you were growing up in their house?" he asked.

Sienna looked at him. "I don't know if they did or not. I'm sure deep down they pobably did, but they didn't show it."

"Do you love your parents?"

Sienna nodded. "I always have. I probably always will."

"If you love your parents, why do you not want to live with them?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Living with you was torture. I didn't know if the police were going to come and take me away or worse...if you would give me away to one of your drug dealer friends..permanently. I woke up wondering if you were going to kill me that day or lock me away in a closet and forget I was there. I hid under my bed, knowing it was only a matter of time before you found me and hurt me. For thirteen years I went through that. I was scared all the time. So scared that sometimes I felt like I couldn't breathe. But I'm not thirteen anymore. It's been three years and if you remember nothing else I say, remember this..."

Sienna paused and looked down, taking a deep breath. When she looked back up, her eyes were cold and distant.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. And I refuse to be your victim again."

**The following day...**

Vince McMahon barely glanced up from his desk as his office phone rang. He leaned over, pressing the speaker phone button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vince, it's Mark."

Vince stopped what he was doing and he looked at the phone with worry. He'd been waiting to hear from The Undertaker for awhile. He had started getting worried and was driving everyone crazy, so he went into work to keep himself occupied. Despite popular belief, he really did care for those under his employ.

"Hey, I'm glad you called. Any news yet?" Vince asked.

Mark paused on the other end of the line and Vince could swear he could almost hear him smile.

"I'm going to Savannah, Georgia for Smackdown, Vince." Mark said. "And I'm bringing my daughter with me!"

**Note: Thanks everyone for the great reviews so far. I really appreciate them. I wrote and posted four new chapters that I hope you like. I know...so far the story is really sad. I'm depressed just writing this stuff, but it will get better I promise! After this, Sienna enters the world of wrestling where you just can't help but have fun and laugh! Thanks again for the reviews, I'll write more as soon as possible.**


	11. Uncles and Extreme Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. **

Two weeks later, father and daughter arrived in Savannah for Undertaker's first Smackdown in a little under a month. Sienna was a little nervous about meeting everyone and being around so many people, but her newly acquired dad was excited. He had been bragging about her to his fellow wrestlers and so, for his sake, and his sake only...she was going to do her best to stay calm and not have a meltdown in front of her father's friends.

When they got to the hotel, Sienna saw Mark's motorcycle. She'd been scared the first time she'd ridden one with him, but by the end of the ride, she vowed to get one fro herself when she got older. She felt so free on the bike, like she couldn't' be touched. She'd packed her helmet just in case it would meet up with them down the road.

A week after the trial had ended, Mark had taken her do get her license and she had passed on the very first try. Sienna had been really excited and had wanted to go car shopping right then and there. Mark, however, had other plans. He told her that she could get a car once her grades got up. Until then, if she needed a car, she could use his truck.

"Are we gonna ride that to the arena?" she asked him, pointing to the motorcycle. Mark lifted his head.

"Yep. You brought your helmet right? Cus if not, then...we'll need to go buy one real quick." he said as he grabbed their bags and headed towards their room.

"No...I brought it...just wanted to make sure. When do I get to drive it?" Sienna asked, following him.

Mark snorted. "You don't. You'll drive one when you get your own."

Sienna wrinkled her nose at him and Mark laughed. He stopped in front of their door, then unlocked it and went inside. After putting her bag on the bed, Sienna went out to the small balcony area and looked out over the city. The part of the city they were in seemed very old and historic. She could see a faint outline of the arena in the distance. It was the only place in town that she wasn't looking ofrward to visiting.

"Sen, I'm gonna run back down to the car. I want to make sure we didn't ofrget anything." Mark said.

Sienna nodded as he left, then took one of the chairs from inside and dragged it out onto the balcony patio thing. Sitting, she took out a cigarette and lit up. She closed her eyes as she inhaled, treasuring the feel. It had been quite a number of hours since she'd last had one and her nerves were just about shot. Her eyes stayed closed for most of the cigarette and opened when she put out the cigarette.

Sienna went back into the room and put her cigarettes away, then grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a much needed and wanted shower. Ten minutes later, she walked back out showered and changed. She stood in front of the dresser putting her stuff back into her bag. When she looked up, she got a big surprise in the mirror. There was a man sitting on her bed, in her room, and it wasn't her dad.

Sienna shrieked, jumping as she caught sight of him in the mirror. As she shirled around, her eyes widened as he stood up. The guy was tall, maybe even taller than Mark, but he was bald. He was also big. Very, very big. Sienna took a step back as he smiled. Her heart was pounding really hard and she felt like it was about to come out of her chest. When he took a step forward, his mouth opening to talk...Sienna bolted.

Turning, ran towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder, she shrieked when he called her name and started to follow her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled back to him. She ran out the door and made it a few steps down the hallway before she ran right into a solid wall of muscle. Falling to the ground, she scrambled back her eyes wild with fright. Her eyes looked up and she saw two men who had a red haired girl with them. She recognized the woman from the fundraiser where she'd met Mark, but couldn't remember her name. The men with her, Sienna didn't recognize. One of the men had brown hair, while the other had blonde...at least she thought it was blonde. And they were big, although not as big as the bald guy.

When the brown haired guy bent down to offer Sienna a hand up, Sienna scrambled back even more. The guy straightened in surprise and then looked over her shoulder as the bald guy called her name. With a whimper, Sienna turned and crawled into a the small closet where the vending machines were. It was apparent that the four of them knew eachother and it scared Sienna even more. She crawled back until she was against the wall and then curled her knees up under her chin.

Her heart was pounding so loud and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The three men and the girl stood at the entrance to the vending machine closet thingy and Sienna's arms wove around her shaking legs and she started rocking. The bald guy was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him over the pounding of her heart. She was trapped by the vending machines with three unknown men and one girl she recognized but didn't' really know.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself and when that failed, she started having trouble breathing. The more she tried to calm herself, the more panicked she actually became. All four of them knew what Sienna had gone through because Mark had told them a little bit, so they knew that she was really scared at that point. Without waiting any longer, the red haired woman ran off to find Mark.

A few minutes later, Sienna felt a pair of arms circle around her and she immediately began to fight. Her eyes snapped open but she wasn't really seeing who held her. She was screaming and kicking, tears streaming down her face as she fought to be released.

"It's just me, Sienna. You're okay...you're safe." Mark said as he held her tightly. Mark had to repeat himself about five times before Sienna calmed down enough and actually looked at him. As her mind recognized him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest as she cried.

"Shhh...I got you, baby girl. You're fine." Mark whispered as he picked her up and carried her back to their room. The other four followed closely behind, but hung back at the door. None of them had meant to scare her and they felt bad that they had. Mark sat on the bed holding his daughter and looked over at the other four. The four left, closing the door behind them as he mouthed that he needed ten minutes. Alone with his daughter, Mark held her until her tears were quiet. Her voice was so soft that when she spoke he almost didn't hear her.

"I was scared...like before." she whispered.

Mark tightened his hold around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby. They didn't mean to scare you. They work with me, they wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't know if I can do this, Mark. I don't want to feel like this every time I meet one of your wrestler buddies." Sienna whispered as she pulled back.

Mark nodded, understanding that and regarded her thoughtfully. "Did you recognize the four of them?"

"The woman...I haven't seen her on the show, but she was at Prospect Paradise for the fundraiser, the day I met you. But the other three...I don't know who they are." she said.

"The woman's name is Amy...but she wrestles under the name Lita. The two boys with her are brothers...Matt and Jeff Hardy. They wrestle on Raw and since you don't watch that show, you probably wouldn't know them. The tall bald guy...you know him, you just don't recognize him out of costume. His name is Glen Jacobs and on the show he wrestles as my brother, Kane. Remember him? Red and black outfit, mask...long hair?" Mark said.

Sienna's mouth opened in shock. "That's Kane? He looks so different. I probably wouldn't have been so scared if I'd known it was him, Mark. It's just...I came out of the bathroom and he was sitting on the bed and he was really tall and he's so big. I freaked out and then I ran into the other three and it scared me even more because they knew Kane and...I just got really really scared."

Sienna groaned, biting her lip. "I know you're really excited about me meeting everybody and I was trying really hard to be calm so I wouldn't embarrass you and it's the first thing I do! They probably think I'm crazy."

Mark chuckled. "Hey...stop it. You've never seen them before, so it's understandable that you got scared, especially since one of them was in your room and I wasn't here introduce you. Aside from that, they know the background you came from. They don't know details but they know you came from Prospect Paradise and they all know what Prospect Paradise is, so they understand things like this and they won't judge you for it."

Sienna hugged him again sighing with relief. She didn't know why, but it was important for her to make a good impression with Mark's other family...with the people of the WWE. She didn't want anything she did to come back on Mark and make it hard on him.

"What happens if I can't watch the entire show, Mark? Or I can't watch your match all the way? What do I do if you're not there?" she asked.

"We'll find someone that your comfortable with, that you feel safe with and they can keep you sane until I get done with my match okay? And if you need to leave early, then I'll have Vince get someone to drive you back here, okay?" Mark said.

At Sienna's nod, Mark tilted her head back and tugged on a lock of her hair with a smile. "Don't worry so much. You're stronger than you think, Sen. You're gonna be fine."

"Alright." Sienna said as she stood, grabbing a tissue and wiping her face down. "When do we leave?"

Mark looked at his watch as a knock sounded at the door. "You have enough time to grab a cigarette if you want. I know you want one." he said with a chuckle.

Sienna grinned at him sheepishly, then snuck out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her as Mark answered the door. Kane stood there, helmet and bag in hand. Mark stepped aside so he could enter, and as he did, Kane looked out towards the balcony area where Sienna sat smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't mean to scare her, Mark. Thought it was you in the shower. Didn't realize it wasn't, until she came out of the bathroom. When I tried to explain, she ran out before I could say anything." Glen said apologetically.

Mark laughed. "Yeah...she does that sometimes. She didn't recognize you without the ring attire and mask, but she knows who you are now. It won't happen again. In fact, she'll more than like run to you if she gets scared like that again."

"I can handle that. I just can't handle her being afraid of me. I may look mean, but she's family and I ain't mean to family." Glen said gruffly.

Mark nodded. "Yeah she knows that. It was just a misunderstanding."

Sienna glanced up as Mark opened the door and then stood seeing Kane with him.

"I thought you two should officially be introduced. Glen...this is my daughter Sienna. Sienna...this is Glen, also known as your Uncle Kane." Mark said coming out onto the balcony.

"Sorry I scared you. I didn't realize it was you until you came out. Thought it was Mark." Glen said as he gave his neice an apologetic smile.

Sienna put her cigarette out and gave a small smile back. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't recognize you and...then the other three came...and well...things just got out of control."

Kane nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah...it's amazing what a wig and mask will do isn't it? I get it all the time. And don't worry about beofre...now that we know eachother, I won't scare you and you won't freak out. Deal?" he asked sticking out a hand to shake.

Sienna thought for a minute then shook his hand. "Deal."

"Good...now come here and give your Uncle a hug!" Kane said pulling her into his arms for a hug. Sienna giggled and hugged him then stepped back.

"Guys...we gotta go or we're gonna be late." Mark said. Down in the parking lot, Glen and Mark each got on their bikes. Sienna climbed on behind Mark and the three took off to the arena. In just a few moments, Sienna was going to meet the rest of Mark's other family. In just a few moments, Sienna was going to be introduced to the WWE.


	12. A Buried Alive Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please Review!!**

Sienna had been nervous when she arrived at the arena. Mark had introduced her to so many people, that by the end of the night, she couldn't remember half their names. There were a few of the wrestlers that she connected with at the end of the night. She had been introduced to Stephanie McMahon and although Sienna didn't talk at length with the billion dollar princess, Stephanie had told her that she'd always be there if Sienna ever needed help and Sienna believed her. Aside from Stephanie, though, there were two groups of wrestlers that she really connected with; The Rock n' Sock Connection and Team Extreme.

Rocky and Mick were the first two wrestlers Mark had introduced her to. Their story line with Undertaker and Kane was beginning that night and would eventually lead to them wrestling against eachother down the road at a later date. It had taken Rock and Mick almost thirty minutes to sneak past Sienna's walls, but they had. By the end of the night, they'd dubbed themselves her unofficial uncles and she felt like they were.

Lita, Matt and Jeff had made a surprise appearance on the show. The week before, Edge and Christian had come to Raw and gotten involved in the Hardy's match, making them lose against the Dudley's. So, in retaliation, Team Extreme had returned the favor and helped Christian and Edge lose their match against The New Age Outlaws. After they were done, Lita, Matt and Jeff had made it back to Undertakers dressing room. They apologized for accidently scaring Sienna earlier that night. She apologized for freaking out on them and the four had been friends ever since.

Because Team Extreme was on Raw and her dad was on Smackdown, she didn't get to see Lita, Matt or Jeff very often, but she talked to them on the phone a lot. Mostly Jeff, but Matt and Lita too. And when they were all in the same town or close to it, they'd all get together and hang out. It had been awhile since she had seen them last, a little over a month. They had agreed to go overseas to Afghanistan and do a show for the troops. They were gone for about two weeks and when they did return, it was her dad's turn to go to Iraq and so she was out of the country for two weeks.

Sienna had been coming to the shows for about three months now and even though she tried, she still hadn't managed to stay for an entire show. Most of the time, it was Mark's match that she had trouble watching. If it was unusually long or hardcore, Mark would usually find her out in the parking lot, working on a pack of cigarettes. She'd come to the point where she could recognize her breaking point and always left the arena before she went over the ledge.

Mark was concerned for her tonight. Tonight was going to be a brutal match. Kane had injured his leg the week before, so Paul Wight..The Big Show was teaming up with him tonight in a Buried Alive Tag Team Match against The Rock n' Sock Connection.

When it was almost time for the match, Mark looked over at his daughter. "It's almost time to go, Sen. Are you sure you're okay to watch? It's a buried alive match. Maybe you should go home now and not even chance it."

Mark took another step closer to her when she didn't say anything. "Sen...you okay? You want me to have someone drive you back to the hotel?"

Sienna shook her head. "No...I'll stay and watch." she said hesitantly.

Sienna looked up as Mark hesitated. "I'd feel better if someone were here with you, though." he said.

"Someone call for a bodyguard?"

Sienna jumped up recognizing the voice and she and Mark looked towards the door. Jeff walked into the room, followed by Matt and Lita. With a squeal of excitement, Sienna jumped into Jeff's arms and he laughed hugging her. She moved on, hugging Matt and Lita, and then stood back as the three extremists shook Mark's hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we're in Raleigh, North Carolina and we live in the next town over...so...we thought we'd drop by and see the show. When we realized what kind of match your dad was having tonight, we came back to see if you needed us to be here with you." Matt said.

"We would have gotten here sooner, but some dumb ass named Coach wouldn't let us back here." Lita said in disbelief.

Mark snorted. "Yeah...he's new or something. Rock hated him after their first meeting."

"Yeah well, he won't be bothering anyone else tonight. I kinda locked him in one of the closets." Jeff said with a snicker.

Everyone laughed and Mark looked at his watch as Big Show stuck his head in and knocked on the door.

"We gotta go, big man." Big Show said.

Mark nodded, moving to the door. When he got there, he hesitated and looked over at his daughter. "You sure?"

Sienna smiled and rose, moving over to him. "I won't be alone, Dad. I'll be fine. Go have your match."

When Mark and Big Show left for their match, Sienna looked over at the three Team Extreme members.

"I can't believe you guys are here. You really don't have to stay though. I don't really need a baby- sitter." she said.

Matt and Jeff chuckled. " We know you don't need a baby sitter, Sienna." Matt said slinging an arm around Lita's shoulder.

Lita nodded. "Yep, but we're staying anyway."

Sienna looked up as Jeff put an arm around her shoulder and leaned in real close like he was going to tell her a secret. "Yeah...see we told your dad we'd be here. If we left now...well...we all kinda like our heads attached to our bodies. We're funny like that." he said.

Sienna laughed. "Yeah...he is a bit over protective isn't he?"

Matt nodded. "Just a bit...but with good reason. So...you wanna watch the match or do something else?"

Sienna thought about it for a moment. "Well...if it's okay..I'd like to watch. I'm still working on it and I've almost there."

"Then we'll watch." Jeff said flipping the small television on. Matt offered her a chair, but she declined it and opted to sit on the floor instead. Lita joined her on the floor and Matt and Jeff took a seat in the chairs behind them.

As the match started, Sienna couldn't help but be tense. As the match progressed, Big Show was shoved into a ditch and while Mick Foley was shoveling dirt on him, Undertaker and Rock went back stage. Every shot to her dad made her wince and suck in her breath. The further along they went, the harder it was to watch. Time seemed to drag on for Sienna.

The Hardy's kept a close eye on her, looking for any sign that the calmness had vacated her body, especially Jeff. Jeff thought she was more worried than scared. So far the match hadn't been that violent, but the match was still going and who knows how long she could continue to watch it. She probably would have even gotten through all of it had she not seen the blood.

All four wrestlers had made it back to the stage. Big Show was fighting Rock now and Undertaker was fighting Mick Foley. Sienna's eyes widened as she watched. Was that blood? She crawled closer to the television to get a better look and gasped as she realized that it was blood and it was coming from her father's mouth. Jeff and Matt sat forward on their chairs and Lita rose to her feet. They watched her warily as she turned horrified eyes to them.

"He...he's bleeding." she whispered.

"It's nothing. He probably just bit is lip on accident when he went down. It actually happens a lot, Sienna." Lita said, trying to calm the young girl down.

Sienna ignored her and rose taking a few steps back, shaking her head. She walked to the wall, her back to the television. Matt rose and shut the television off. He wasn't quick enough though. Sienna turned back to the screen just in time to see her dad get hit over the head with something, by some guy she had never met.

"Turn that back on! Who is that?" she screeched jumping for the television. When it was turned back on, Sienna knelt down in front of it. She put a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening in horror as the blonde haired man dressed in black and green hit her dad in the back of the head with what looked to be a really big hammer.

"Who are those people?!" Sienna demanded. She watches as three other men dressed in black and green came out to the stage and started attacking her dad, Big Show, Rock and Mick.

"That's DX." Jeff said. "Triple H, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac. They are normally on Raw, with us."

Sienna barely paid them any attention. Rock and Mick had just been hit in the head with chairs and shoved back into the ditch. A few minutes later, Big Show and Undertaker joined them. Sienna bit back a scream, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched them start to bury her dad alive. She backed away from the television, tears pooling in her eyes.

"No, no, no... " she said shaking her head.

Jeff moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Want me to turn it off? Or we could go for a walk if you want..."

Sienna didn't answer. She watched as the four DX members shoveled the last bit of dirt into the ditch and then stood on top of it, shovels in the air. When the screen faded to the WWE logo, she shook her head.

"I gotta get him out, Jeff. He's gotta get out." she said. She had been told by Mark that DX was going to interfere, but no one had told her that Mark was going to be buried alive. That's what she was having problems with.

Jeff looked at her, then nodded. He could tell that she wouldn't calm down unless she saw that her dad was okay with her own two eyes.

"They'll take him to the trainers. I'll show you where." he said, leading her out the door with Matt and Lita following behind.

In the trainers room, Undertaker winced as he sat up on the bench. Rock, Mick and Big Show were all in the room as well, getting checked out.

"You okay, man?" Rock asked. Mark was about to answer when the door was shoved open. All four superstars rose to their feet, ready to fight, but then sighed and sat back down seeing it was just Sienna. Sienna's eyes were wide as she ran over and looked at her dad.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Mark nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah...I'm fine, just a bit sore. Nothing broken, no bruises. I'm good."

"How about you?" he asked as he put a shirt on.

"Am I okay? You four were fighting, Big Show got knocked into some hole and your mouth was bleeding." Sienna began.

"And then Fabio comes out on stage and hits you with a hammer in the back of your head and then this starts..." she said holding out a shaking hand.

"And then three other green ninjas joined him and they hit you guys with steel chairs and then they buried you! Alive, Daddy! They put you in a hole and covered you with dirt! No...I'm not okay!" she finished with a frown, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Mark's mouth slowly dropped open and then all of a sudden he realized what she had said. Slowly a great big smile curled across his lips. As her words penetrated everyone's brain, they slowly replaced their open mouths with a smile of their own. When she realized that everyone was smiling at her, she becoming self-conscious and she looked around.

"What? Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"You did it!" Mark shouted as he picked her up and twirled her around. Sienna shrieked and held onto his shoulders tightly as she was spun. Rock, Mick, Big Show, Matt, Lita and Jeff all laughed and held smiles as they watched. When Mark set her down, she looked at all of them confused.

"What? What did I do, Mark?" she asked.

Mark grinned at her. "It took a year...but you finally did it, Sen." he said, his voice gruff with emotion.

"What?" At first Sienna shook her head not understanding. Then Sienna took a step back, her eyes widening as she grasped the conversation.

"I did it? I really did it?" she asked. Mark nodded, chuckling as the excitement grew on Sienna's face. Sienna squealed and jumped back into her father's arms, all her worries gone in a flash. Mark laughed, twirling her around again and hugged her. Rock, Mick and Big Show came over and gave her hugs, followed by Matt, Jeff and Lita. Sienna grinned then jumped back.

"I need a phone! Quick someone give me a phone, please!" she said excitedly. Jeff gave her his phone and taking it she dialed a number she'd memorized a long time ago, then put it on speaker phone. Mark grinned, knowing who she was going to call.

"Prospect Paradise...may I help you?"

Sienna was silent for a second and then answered in an excited squeal.

"I did it, Aunt Sharon! I finally made it through an entire show!"


	13. Boarding Passengers 1 thru 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. **

**Two years later...**

Sienna sat outside on the back deck, waiting for her dad to get back. Next to her, on the patio table, was an ash tray, a lighter, a pack of cigarettes and...a letter. After lighting her tenth cigarette in the past two hours, she gently fingered the edge of the letter and then picked it up, looking at it.

This letter was going to change her life, drastically. For the last year, she'd been interning as a photographer in the WWE. She was down at ring side taking pictures during the matches and also did extensive training in the studios. She'd also been taking pictures of kids at Prospect Paradise and other things on her spare time. Vince had loved her work and without her knowledge, sent her portfolio to some of his associates. A few days later, this letter had arrived.

Vince had shown the portfolio to someone at Sports Illustrated. That person showed it to another photographer, who then showed it to another photographer and so on. A few days later, a letter had arrived. Sienna had to read it ten times just for it to sink in her head. Somehow Jean-Luc Le'Grande, a famous French photographer, had seen her pictures. And now, he wanted her to come work in his studio...in Paris!

She had talked to Vince about it and he thought it would be good for her. He assured her that there would always be a spot for her at WWE if she decided she didn't like it in France. Uncle Kane, Rock and Mick had all told her that opportunities like this don't come along very often and if you don't make the most of them, chances are you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Jeff, Matt and Lita had said pretty much the same thing.

So, one week ago she had called Jean-Luc's office and accepted the position. She was due in Paris on Monday, just two days from now. She had told her Aunt Sharon, Sam, and all of her friends. Now, all she had to do was tell her dad.

When Mark got back with the groceries, he noticed Sienna out on the deck. She'd been real quiet lately and he was starting to get concerned. After putting the food away, he went outside and sat down in one of the chairs beside her. Sienna looked up and gave him a small smile.

"We need to talk..."

Mark's heart jumped a little when he heard her. Conversations that started like that usually didn't go very well.

"Okay. We can talk. What's up?" Mark asked.

"Vince turned my portfolio in to some of his associates. I got a response in the mail from one of them. I've been waiting for the right time to bring it up...but...there just hasn't been a right time. And unfortunately...I'm running out of time." she said, sliding the letter over to him.

Mark picked up the letter and read it. After he was done, he set it back on the table and let out a breath he was holding.

"Wow..." he said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I already accepted the position." Sienna said quietly. "I leave tonight."

Mark tilted his head and regarded her thoughtfully. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted his approval. She needed to know that he was okay with it...and he was. It was a great opportunity and she would regret it if she didn't go and at least try. He wasn't about to let it happen.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mark asked with a smile. "You have a plane to catch."

Sienna shifted restlessly in her chair waiting for her plane to arrive. Mark glanced over and put his hand on top of hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're not having second thoughts are you? Because you shouldn't. It's a great opportunity and you'll regret it if you don't take it."

Sienna smiled up at her dad and shook her head. "No, I'm not having second thoughts. I'm excited about going and I know I'll be fine. I just wish I could have said good bye to everyone. I mean...I called them all earlier, but... it still would have been nice to say good-bye in person."

"Well, it's a damn good thing we're here then, isn't it?" a voice from behind her said.

Mark rose to his feet with a smile. Sienna's mouth dropped and she spun around in her chair and came face to face with Jeff Hardy. Behind him stood Matt, Lita, Rock, Mick, Sam, Sharon and Kane. Sienna squealed and flung herself at the group. After hugging everyone, she stood back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe it. How did you know?" she asked.

"I made some calls while you were doing your last minute packing." Mark said.

"Oh Daddy..." Sienna's eyes misted again and she hugged Mark, then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

The group stood there talking quietly for the next few minutes. Then the announcement of Sienna's flight was heard on the speaker. Sienna stood and looked at her family.

Rock pulled her into a hug first, then Mick. "You give those French photographers hell, okay girl?" Rock said.

Sienna nodded hugging them back. "I will Dwayne. I promise"

Glen Jacobs came forward next and grabbed her up in a hug. "Just remember...I'm always here if you need someone's ass kicked."

Sienna laughed and hugged him again, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll remember, Uncle Kane."

Matt and Lita came forward next and hugged their friend, wishing her good luck. Jeff waited until she was done talking with his brother and Lita, then stepped forward and wrapped her up in his arms. Sienna sighed and wrapped her arms around Jeff's waist and leaned against her best friend.

"You're extreme, Sen. Don't forget that in Paris." he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I won't." she whispered. Sienna wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged him a final time.

Mark cleared his throat holding back his own tears as his daughter finally turned to him. Her arms wrapped around him and for a few minutes, father and daughter just stood there hugging eachother. When the final boarding announcement was spoken, Sienna finally pulled back.

Mark leaned down placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Call me as soon as you land."

Sienna nodded. "I will. Make sure you come see me as soon as you can."

Mark smiled. "I will. Now...go catch your flight."

Sienna gave him one last hug, smiled at her family, then boarded the plane. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she put carry-on in the overhead compartment, then sat down in her seat. Fastening her seat belt, she took a deep breath.

"Paris here I come."


	14. Surprise, your what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. **

"How's Sienna? She look any different?" Lita asked Jeff and Mark, as Matt slid his arms around her. Jeff and Mark had just gotten back from spending a week in Paris, visiting Sienna. It had been a little over eight months since she'd left and she was missed a lot.

Jeff smiled. "She looked good. She was dressed in those fancy suits, that you'd see in like New York or something. Not exactly my taste, but she looked good."

Mark nodded. "Yeah...she grew up...a lot. Not quite sure if I like that, though."

Everybody chuckled then looked up as Glen Jacobs came into the locker room.

"Well...how was the trip?" Kane asked.

Mark met Jeff's eyes and he cleared his throat.

"It was...uh...very interesting..."

**Five days earlier...**

Sienna lit a cigarette and paced nervously outside the airport, her eyes searching over the people walking out. She'd been in Paris now for about eight months and she hadn't seen her dad since the day she left. She'd talked to him everyday for hours at a time and after eight long months they were finally going to be able to spend a week together.

Mark walked out the doors of the airport and glanced around. When his eyes finally rested on his daughter he smiled. Her back was to him, but he could tell it was her by the way she stood. She was wearing a very well tailored suit and her hair was done perfectly, but when she smoked, she was the same old Sienna he had grown to love.

"You know...you shouldn't smoke those things. They can kill ya."

When Sienna heard those words, she whirled around and squealed. Tossing her cigarette into the ashtray she jumped into Mark's opened arms and hugged him. The two stood there for a good ten minutes just hugging and when they broke, Sienna had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you, Daddy." she said with a smile.

"I missed you too, baby girl." Mark smiled, wiped the tears from her eyes and then hugged her once more. Sienna looked up at him as he cleared his throat.

"I brought you something." Mark said.

Sienna looked at him in surprise. "You did? What did you bring me?" she asked.

Mark didn't say anything but nodded his head towards the door. When Sienna turned and looked over Mark's shoulder she gasped.

"Jeff Hardy! I don't believe it!" Sienna shouted. With a laugh, Jeff gathered her up into his arms and twirled her around.

"Let me look at you..." he said. Sienna stepped back and stuck her arms out, turning in a slow circle. Jeff whistled and grinned.

"Damn...not exactly the extreme I remember...but extreme none the less. Looking fierce, Sen." he said.

Sienna laughed and thew her arms around him in a hug again. Mark laughed watching the two of them together. Sienna stepped back as someone behind them cleared their throat. The three turned and Mark and Jeff stepped forward, placing Sienna behind them and stared at the gentleman who dared interrupt their reunion.

"Can we help you?" Mark asked the man. Sienna pushed her way through Mark and Jeff and ran forward, slid her arms around the guy's waist. Mark growled under his breath as Sienna stood on her toes and met the man's lips with her own. Jeff and Mark exchanged glances. Sienna smiled at the man and then turned to her dad and Jeff.

"Andre...this is my dad, Mark and my best friend, Jeff." Sienna said.

"Daddy, Jeff...this is Andre." Sienna smiled. "My fiance."

Sienna had met Andre through a co-worker and mutual friend. He worked in a law firm, not as a lawyer but as a researcher. He worked odd hours because of the cases he was given to search, and despite their hectic schedules, he and Sienna had their first date three weeks after she moved to Paris. Four months later, Andre moved into Sienna's apartment. Two months after that, he put a ring on her finger and the two were now engaged.

When Mark and Jeff had been introduced to Andre, they felt an immediate dislike for the man. It wasn't over protectiveness either. There was something about the man they just generally did not like. At dinner the first night, while Sienna was conversing with her father, Jeff noticed that Andre's eyes began to roam. It bothered Jeff that Andre was looking at other women when he had Sienna. It bothered him even more that Andre looked at other women right in front of Sienna.

It wasn't the only time either. Mark had noticed it during the Eiffel Tower Tour and also during the stroll through the gardens. Every single night, he got calls for emergency late night meetings. Finally on the second to last day, Mark and Jeff had confronted him while Sienna was at the store. The two wrestlers had made it clear that if Andre ever did anything to disrespect or hurt Sienna ever, Mark and Jeff would come hurt and disrespect him.

On the last day, Andre didn't even make it to the airport with them. Claiming to have a work thing already scheduled, Jeff and Mark had said goodbye at the apartment. Sienna had asked on the ride to the airport what Jeff and Mark thought about Andre, but the two men didn't know what to say. After a few minutes of struggling silence, Mark had finally admitted that he didn't know the man very well, but what he did know was questionable.

Jeff hadn't sugar coated it as much. He simply told Sienna that she deserved better. She deserved someone who would be there through out the entire night. She deserved someone who only looked at her. After that, Sienna had been quiet for a few minutes and Jeff thought he might have over-stepped his boundaries, but then Sienna smiled at him. She had told him and Mark that she understood what they were saying, but she loved Andre and for her sake, she wanted them to try and get along with the man. For her sake, they would try.

**Back in the locker room...**

"I can't believe that jerk!" Lita exclaimed when Mark and Jeff were finished.

"I can't believe she's engaged." Kane grumbled. "I mean...this is the first I've even heard of the guy. Did any of you know about the guy?" he asked looking around.

The others shook their heads.

"Why do you think he proposed?" Matt asked. "I mean, from what you guys said, it sounds like he believes he can have any woman he wants and you know he doesn't love her. At least he sure as hell don't act like it, anyway."

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. But I know she loves him."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not so sure that she does. I think that she just thinks she's in love with him. This is the first relationship she's been in. She has nothing to compare it too."

Kane thought about that for a minute then nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. I mean...she thinks this is how true love is supposed to be. She doesn't know any better."

Matt nodded. "Yeah...this guy sounds like a real jack ass. Some day he's gonna make a mistake and when he does, she'll realize that she deserves a lot more than what she's been getting."

Kane snorted. "The day he makes a mistake is the day I find him and kick his ass!"

Lita looked around, biting her lip. "Look...I understand..none of us like this guy. But the fact is...Sienna does. Whether or not she's actually in love with the asshole doesn't matter. She thinks she is, therefore, we have to respect that. I mean...it is her choice, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's her choice." Kane said, frowning.

Mark turned and looked at the others. "Look...she wants us all to at least try and get along with him. It's what she wants, so it's what we're going to do."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes absorbing that in, and they all nodded agreement.

"I'll try, for her sake. But let it be known now...if he does anything to cause her pain..." Jeff lifted his head, his eyes hard and unyielding as he continued.

"I swear he will find out exactly how extreme I can be."


	15. Realizing the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. **

Sienna sat in her car in downtown Paris during her lunch hour. She was on her way back to the office but was stuck in traffic due to an accident up the road a ways. With one eye on the road, she put the car in park and sifted through the photo's she had taken the week before. After ten minutes of sorting out the ones she liked from the ones she didn't, Sienna glanced up and saw that traffic hadn't moved one inch.

With a sigh, Sienna rummaged through her purse and pulled out two cell phones. One was hers and she recognized the other as Andre's. The night before he had put it in her purse when his belt clasp had broken. He must have forgotten to get it out this morning. With a chuckle, she shook her head and put it back in her purse, then checked the messages on her phone.

She smiled as Andre's voice came on over the speaker. He left a message about his phone. There were a couple messages from her office and she called them back letting them know she was stuck in traffic. Sienna hung up the phone as traffic started moving. A few minutes later she pulled into a parking space out front of Andre's office. Smiling, she went up to his floor, his cell phone in hand. She waved to Adele, one of Andre's older co-workers.

"Bonjour, Sienna. He's in his office." Adele said, waving back.

Sienna nodded her thanks and walked down the hallway to her fiance's office. The door was closed and she knocked lightly before entering. What she found was a shock to her system. Andre was leaning against his desk, pants unzipped and shirt open. A very tall blonde girl leaned against him, her shirt off as well, skirt halfway unzipped with her lips locked on his.

Sienna shook her head and looked away when she wasn't noticed. Confusion and anger surfaced as she turned back to him and cleared her throat. The girl squealed and covered her chest, diving for her shirt on the other side of the desk. Andre looked up and his eyes widened, seeing Sienna there.

"I um...you forgot this." Sienna whispered, holding up the cell phone. She tossed it onto one of the chairs as Andre started to quickly re-dress.

"Sienna...I can explain." Andre said.

When Andre took a step towards her, Sienna put up her hands and took a step back. Without a word, she turned and fled. Sienna ran down the hallway, got in the elevator and ran out to her car. Images of what she had just witnessed kept flashing across her mind as she drove to her office. Once there, she sat out front in her car, staring at nothing as she analyzed what all this meant.

Making a decision about it, she looked in the mirror, made sure her make up was okay and then went inside. She went to her office, pushing Andre to the back of her mind, told her secretary to hold her calls and then began to work the fastest she'd ever worked. Once she was done, she rose and went to her boss and good friend, Margueritte Wischard. Sienna knocked on the door, her work in hand and went inside once Margueritte called her in.

"I finished the portfolio you wanted, Margueritte." Sienna said quietly.

Margueritte took the file and looked over the photographs, nodding. At the end, she turned a smile on Sienna. "As always, you've outdone yourself." she said.

Sienna smiled. "Thank you."

Margueritte saw Sienna hesitate and she motioned the young girl to sit down. "You look troubled, Sienna. What is it?"

Sienna sat, dropping her car keys on the desk, then lifted teary eyes towards the older woman.

"Margueritte...we need to talk."

An hour later, Sienna walked into her apartment. She sighed in relief realizing that Andre wasn't home. Slowly she walked up the stairs and began to pack. Her suitcase was filled with her clothes, family photos and her necessities. When Andre arrived home later that evening, he found her suit case by the door. As he walked into the kitchen, he tensed. Sienna sat at the table, house key on the table and the engagement ring in her hand.

Nervously he cleared his throat. "I tried calling you at the office. They say you quit."

Without looking up, Sienna whispered her answer. "I'm going back home. I leave in a few hours."

"Sienna..." Andre began.

Sienna looked up, interrupting him. "It won't work, Andre. It doesn't matter what excuse you come up with. What you did was wrong and you know it. I can't be with someone who doesn't respect me enough to be with just me and no one else."

Andre took a step forward. "Sienna...please it didn't mean anything.."

She held up a hand, shaking her head. "Let me finish. I keep telling myself that I should be angry at what you did. I should be hurt and I should be crying because of what you did, but despite my best efforts...I'm not."

She stood and moved over to him. "It wouldn't have worked anyway, Andre. What we have...it isn't love. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I know now that I'm not in love with you Andre...and I don't think you're in love with me either. And what's worse...I'm not that upset about not being with you."

She gently took his hands into her and placed the diamond ring in his palm. Closing his fingers over it, she brought his hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. With a soft smile, she looked at him.

"I will never forget you, Andre." she whispered.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned and walked out the door. Andre watched from the front window as she got into the taxi and rode out of his life forever.

Sienna sat in the back of the taxi, silent as she was driven to the airport. After checking in, Sienna sat down at the terminal, waiting for her plane to board. It wasn't due to depart for another couple of hours. Her thoughts seemed so jumbled after all she'd been through today. After a few minutes of silence, she rose and walked into one of the coffee shops and sat down at the table. After recieving her late', she opened her phone and made a call.

"World Wresting Entertainment, how may I direct your call?"

"Vince McMahon, please. This is his niece, Sienna Callaway."

A few seconds later, Vince's voice came on the line.

"Sienna! How you doing, Hun?"

Sienna smiled. "Just great Uncle Vince." Sienna hesitated. "I need your help..."

After spending thirty minutes on the phone with Vince, she went up to the ticket counter and handed her ticket to the airline reservationist.

"I need to trade that in for a ticket to Fayetteville, North Carolina please."


	16. The Do's and Don'ts of Sienna Callaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. **

Sienna had the taxi drop her off at the underground entrance to the arena in Fayetteville. She was tired. It had been a long and tedious flight and because the flight had been delayed, she had no time to get to a hotel before she went to the arena. She was going to surprise her dad tonight.

She had made a stop on the way and purchased a pair of jeans, boots and a small t-shirt. Now that she was here, she had no use for her business suits like she had in Paris. She paid the taxi driver, then moved into the opening of the arena where some of the equipment trucks were. As she got to the end of one of the trucks, she sat hopped up onto one of the cement blocks beside it and took out a cigarette and lit up.

She needed a few minutes to calm her nerves, before she went inside and had to explain to everyone about her surprise appearance. She had only taken two drags off the smoke, when she felt a pair of fingers rip the cigarette out of her mouth and away from her fingers. Her eyes snapped open, and she leveled a glare at the person before her. The man was under six feet and had a haircut kind of like The Rock's.

"There's no smoking in here, missy. Or can you not read the blasted signs?" the man said.

As soon as he spoke, the old Sienna was back. Her hard as nails, don't give a shit about rules attitude came rushing to the surface. Her eyes narrowed, and she reached over, plucking the still lit cigarette out of the man's hand and took another drag, blowing the smoke out before speaking.

"I never did pay much attention to signs..." she said coldly. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Jonathon Coachman, but everyone calls me Coach. I'm the co-general manager for Smackdown. And you are?" Coach said.

Sienna's brow rose. "Not impressed." Bored, she turned, dismissing Jonathon Coachman. Coach's mouth opened in shock at being dismissed so casually and he growled. As Sienna was about to take another drag, the man reached over and took it back, tossing it to the ground and stomping it out.

He reached up grabbing her wrist and pulling her off the cement block. "You need to leave. Get out. Now!"

Sienna tensed as she was grabbed and as Coach tried to pull her, she resisted, breaking her arm free of his hold. Coach looked back in surprise and gulped nervously as Sienna lifted her eyes to his. Coach couldn't help but shiver as her deep ice blue orbs pierced his skin like tiny pin pricks. Her look was so cold, so...dangerous. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who just yet.

Sienna's voice was low and even. "First...my cigarettes are off limits. You don't think, you don't look and you sure as hell don't touch. Two...I answer to no one. I do what I want, when I want and where I want."

Sienna stepped close to Coach so that they were nose to nose. "Third and most important...if you ever, and I do mean ever touch me like that again, I will take your head and shove it so far up your ass, you'll be shitting brains for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

Coach nervously took a step back, running a finger along the collar of his shirt. Sienna stayed where she was at her eyes never leaving Jonathon Coachmans. Matt Hardy had come out ready to leave and had seen the tension between the two. Knowing Sienna as well as he did, he knew there was good reason for her to react that way to someone. Walking over, he fixed a hard gaze on Coach and stood beside Sienna.

"Hey Matt." Sienna said, never taking her eyes from Coach.

Placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, Matt spoke coldly. "Hey Sen. Do we have a problem?"

"The People's Fake and I were just discussing some of my do's and don'ts. That's all." Sienna answered.

Coach's gaze shifted nervously between the two. "You two know eachother?"

"Very well." Matt said. "Sen...do you need me to take care of anything?"

"No...I got it taken care of, Matt, but thank you." Sienna said. "Have you seen my dad, Matt?"

Matt nodded. "He's down the first hallway, third or fourth door on the left. Your Uncle's in there too."

Sienna turned and smiled at Matt. With one eye on Coach, Matt hugged her and whispered in her ear, then sent her off to find her father. Alone with Coach, Matt turned a glare to the co-general manager.

"She comes from the fires of hell and valley of death. I don't know what you did to her, but if I were you, I'd pray to God that her family doesn't find out." Matt said severely.

Coach paled at this announcement, his eyes widening. "Hell? Death? She's related to..." he stammered.

Matt gave a sinister smile. "Undertaker's daughter, Kane's niece."

Coach paled even further. "Oh shit."

Matt smirked and leaned in close to whisper in Coach's ear.

"Be scared, Coach. Real scared." 

Sienna walked the hallway trying to find her dad. She found Rock instead. His dressing room door was open and he had his back to it, playing his guitar. As quietly as she could she snuck up behind him. With a silent smirk, she licked her two pointer fingers and then suddenly stuck them in Rock's ears, giving him a wet willy. Rocky jumped up, batting the fingers away from his ears and he turned angrily. His mouth dropped as he recognized Sienna.

"Well if it isn't Sienna Callaway!" he said. "Don't just stand there. Get your ass over here...Rock wants a hug!"

Sienna laughed and ran into his arms, giving him a hug. After a second, Rock held her at arms length.

"Turn around. Let me look at ya..." he said. With a smile, Sienna stood back and twirled.

"Damn...look at you all grown up, mama." he said , smiling. "How long you here for?"

Sienna gave a small smile. "Only for tonight. I have to be at work on Monday."

Rock nodded sitting down. "I heard you got engaged. Congratulations."

Sienna's smile faltered. "Actually...the engagement is off."

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Rock asked.

Sienna shrugged and gave a small laugh. "Let's just say that I finally realized what type of guy he was and that he wasn't my type."

Rock nodded. "Have you seen your dad yet?"

Sienna shook her head. "Nope...I got here a few minutes ago, and had a run in with The People's Fake and then I saw Matt and he said Dad was in here, but I found you instead."

"The People's Fake huh? I take it you mean Coach?" Rock asked. At Sienna's nod, Rock laughed. "Yeah, he's a jabroni. Don't pay him any attention."

Sienna laughed as Rock stood. "Come on. I gotta go to the stage. My match is next. I'll drop you off at your dad's locker room on the way."

A few minutes later, Sienna said goodbye to Rock and found herself alone in her dad's and uncle's dressing room. Their match was just ending and they should be back soon. Sienna placed her bag down and stretched, sitting down with a yawn. Ten minutes later, Mark and Glen walked into their locker room.

Sienna stood up and smiled, waiting to be noticed. Glen noticed her first and he stopped dead in his tracks. His hand clamped onto Mark's shoulder and he pointed, with a grin, in her direction. Mark looked up and let his eyes follow to where Glen was pointing. His mouth dropped open in surprise as he saw his daughter.

Sienna grinned and stepped forward with a laugh. "Surprise!"


	17. Sienna Surprises Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars**

After the show, Sienna and Mark went out to grab a bite to eat, just the two of them. Sienna was working on her fourth cup of coffee when she finally told him what had happened between her and Andre.

"I knew it!" Mark said angrily. "I knew he was going to do something like this from day one. What an asshole!"

Sienna shook her head. "It wouldn't have worked out between us even if he had never cheated, Daddy. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I never have been. I'm just glad I realized it before we were actually married."

Mark shook his head. "Still doesn't make it right...what he did. You sure you don't want me to pay him a visit? And if you're worried about me getting into trouble...I know people who can visit him for me."

Sienna chuckled. "No, Daddy. It was surprising to me, at first when I saw him in his office with the other woman. I was in shock most of the day, but it did get me thinking and to be honest...I'm not that upset."

"So what are you doing now? You going back to Paris?" Mark asked.

Sienna shook her head. "No...actually. I quit my job."

"You quit? Why?" Mark asked, surprised.

Sienna shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere along the line, I stopped liking what I was doing. I stopped being happy. And then the stuff with Andre happened. Seemed like a good time to pack it in and take off, you know?"

"Are you back then?" Mark asked hopefully.

Sienna gave an apologetic smile. "No...that's actually why I came to see you. I already got a new job. This company is going to send me on a training spree, so to speak, for the next six months. I'll be able to talk on the phone, but I won't be able to see you, because I'll be moving around a lot. So...I thought I'd come by tonight, hang out and see my old man before I have to leave in the morning."

"A new job huh? What new job?" Mark asked impressed that she'd gotten another one this fast.

Sienna bit her lip. "I'd rather not say at the moment. I mean...I have to pass the training before I'm even considered and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up if something went wrong. I don't want to jinx myself, you know?"

Mark laughed. "All right. Keep your secrets. As long as you're happy, then I'll be happy too. I'll miss you, but six months really isn't that long. I mean , hell, we've done eight months before."

Sienna laughed. "Yeah...true true ."

"So...did you hear about Jeff? He got busted up pretty bad in the TLC match the other day." Mark asked.

Sienna nodded. "Yeah...Matt told me tonight after my run in with some cheese head named Coach. I'm gonna drive over tomorrow on my way to the training site and see him."

"You had a run in with Coach?" Mark asked, frowning.

Sienna nodded. "It was nothing, Daddy. He took the cigarette out of my hand, twice...and then he grabbed my wrist and told me to leave. Matt came and we took care of it."

Mark growled. "He touched you?"

Sienna looked over at Mark. "Daddy...it's taken care of. Don't go messing with the poor spaz. He's probably terrified enough of you without adding me to the equation. In fact...I don't think he actually knew I was your daughter."

"I don't give a shit if he knew or not. He's a grown ass man and he should have more common sense than to grab anyone, especially a girl." Mark said frowning.

Sienna gave her father a look. "Daddy, I wasn't hurt and he didn't know who I was. He was just trying to get me to leave. Now stop, I took care of it and it's over. Don't go bringing it back up again, okay?"

"I'll think about it." Mark grumbled.

Sienna laughed. "I suppose that's all I can ask for. So...I hear at the end of the year, you're getting switched to Raw?"

Mark nodded. "Yep. I'm going after Rock. He's got the gold right now. I want it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it." Sienna said with a smile and a yawn.

Mark looked over at her and grinned. Pulling a few bills out to cover the cost, Mark tugged on Sienna's hand and led her out of the diner and into his car. Sienna and Mark talked about anything and everything on the way to the hotel. Once they were inside the room, they stayed up for another three hours watching a movie and talking again. Finally at three in the morning, Sienna crashed mid-conversation.

Mark smiled, looking over at his daughter. He yawned and rose to his feet, tired himself. He easily lifted Sienna into his arms and placed her under the covers on the bed. Sienna snuggled under the covers, curling into a ball and fell into a deep contented sleep. Mark took an extra blanket and set himself up on the couch. He'd had a good day, followed by a good match and most importantly a good night spending time with his daughter. Undertaker fell asleep quickly, a smile on his face.

The next morning, Mark and Sienna got up pretty early despite their late night. They ate breakfast, packed and said good-bye at the hotel. Mark left to go to the airport to fly to the next Smackdown location. Sienna drove in the opposite direction towards Cameron, North Carolina. She had plans on visiting her favorite rainbow haired warrior.

It took about two hours to get to Jeff's house and the closer she got, the more excited and nervous she got. She hadn't seen Jeff in almost a year. Whenever he was available to get away, she wasn't and vice versa. They talked on the phone though all the time. Sienna cringed just thinking about how big her phone bill would actually be this month.

As she rolled into the little town of Cameron, she smiled and pulled over to the side of the road. She had a last minute stop to make before she went to Jeff's house. Twenty minutes later, she was back in the car, on the road to Jeff's house. She silently nodded her head along with the music as she turned into his driveway. The dirt road led her back into the trees and she continued on the path until she came to a large clearing with a house in the middle.

Jeff was halfway asleep in his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. Groaning in pain, he slowly lifted himself off the bed and hobbled down the hallway and to the door. As a knock came for the third time, he yelled out in frustration.

"Hold your damn horses!"

With a frown, Jeff finally made it to the door and swung it open. His mouth dropped open at the sight on his doorstep. Sienna was holding a bag from Caffè Italiano. Inside it was Jeff's favorite food, lasagna.

"Delivery for Jeff Hardy." Sienna said with a smile.

Slowly, a smile crossed Jeff's lips. With a wink he leaned against the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"Just what I like...a fine ass girl holding my favorite food."


	18. Sienna Begs, Jeff Spits Beer

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars**

"And...that's when I found Andre in his office with another woman. I packed everything up, left the key on the table and gave him back his ring."

Jeff and Sienna sat outside in the back, eating their lasagna and drinking a couple beers. Jeff shook his head as he listened. He couldn't believe the guy was stupid enough to do something like that even after Mark and Jeff had explicitly advised him against it. He couldn't believe the guy was doing that stuff at his work where anyone could walk in and catch him.

"Sounds like a busy week. Have you seen your dad?" Jeff said.

"Yep. I actually came here from his place. He thinks I'm only staying for a day though, so don't tell him I'll be here for the next five days, please." Sienna said with a smile.

"I won't. I bet he was glad to see you. So when do you go back to Paris?" Jeff asked.

Sienna shrugged, taking a bite of lasagna. "Hiqdonff."

Jeff looked over, his brows drawn together in confusion. "What?"

Sienna swallowed her food and chuckled. "I'm not going back to Paris. I start another job on Monday...well at least the training for another job."

Jeff nodded and took a drink of his beer. Sienna put her fork down and looked at him, speaking before he could ask about her job.

"Jeff...I need you to teach me to wrestle."

Beer sprayed from between Jeff's lips as he sat up quickly in shock. He coughed and wiped his mouth, then looked over at Sienna, whose nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I need you to teach me to wrestle." Sienna said again.

Jeff's mouth opened in shock and he looked at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was dead serious. His head began to shake even before the words came out.

"No! Hell no!." he said. "I'm not training you inside the ring, Sienna! No, no, no, no, NO!"

Sienna scooted over to him, coming as close as she could.

"Jeff, I don't need you to train me. I just need you to teach me as much of the basics as you can in the next four days. Please, Jeff??" she asked, her face hopeful.

Jeff shook his head, unable to believe he was having this conversation. "Why? Why do you want me to do this?"

Sienna drew back, biting her lip. At her silence, Jeff's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened in shock.

"Oh my God...Vince is going to hire you isn't he? He's going to let you train and then put you on the roster." he said incredulously.

Sienna shook her head. "No...he said after training, he'd let me audition, Jeff. I'm not being handed this job. I go to Boston on Monday to start training, and I don't want to show up with nothing behind my belt. Please, Jeff?"

"What did your dad say about this?" Jeff asked, not giving into her just yet.

When Sienna looked away, his mouth dropped open and he rose to his feet as well as he could. "You didn't tell him?!" he asked, although from her reaction, he already knew the answer.

Sienna spun on him. "No...okay? He doesn't know...and he's not going to. I'm almost 21 years old Jeff, I don't need his permission to do this. I just wanted to do this on my own. I didn't want anyone to think I got this because of my dad, so no...he doesn't know jackshit right now. And neither does anyone else. I dont' want anyone else to know, Jeff."

Sienna's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to Jeff. "And I swear, Hardy, if anyone finds out from you...I will hurt..."

At that point Jeff rolled his eyes and shoved her back onto the chair, mid sentence. "Stuff it, Sienna. I'm not Coach. Your threats don't mean shit to me."

She sat down with an 'oomph' and then looked up after a few moments of silence. "Jeff...please...I just need to know the basics so I can get that much further ahead than I am. Please?" she whispered.

"Sienna...do you realize what you're getting into? I mean...you wrestle even when you don't feel good. You have to be able to shove the pain away and entertain the crowd. You will get hurt, I guarantee it and you will be moving from place to place, never being in one spot for too long because of so many shows. And...with your past...are you sure you'll be able to do this?" he asked.

"I understand all that. I've watched my dad and you and so many others shove your pain to the side and wrestle regardless of how you felt. I know what it's like to be in this lifestyle a little bit...I mean I was on the road with you guys for a few years. And...I know I'm going to get hurt, Jeff. But...with my past, I have a high tolerance for pain. I think my past will help me in that sense. Can I do it? I honestly don't know. But I do know that I will never find out unless I try." she said.

When Jeff still remained undecided she thought a minute then cleared her throat. "I'll make you a deal. You train me for the next four days. IF at the end of that time, you feel that I should not continue training...I won't. No complaints, no questions. I'll give it up and go back to taking pictures. All I want is a chance to succeed at this Jeff. Please?"

With a sigh, Jeff turned and studied her. Her baby blues stared back at him, begging him to say yes.

Jeff looked up to the heavens, muttering under his breath. "Heaven help me if Taker finds out about this."

"Fine. First Rule..." He turned his attention on Sienna. "Don't kill yourself."

It took a second for his words to penetrate through Sienna's skull, but when they did her face lit up. Squealing in delight, Sienna jumped up and threw herself at Jeff, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jeff stumbled back, unable to regain his balance and the two went crashing to the patio floor. Jeff groaned as his body slammed against the cold hard cement patio. A second later he gave another groan as Sienna landed on top of him. Sienna lifted her head and looked down at him, concern filling her eyes.

"Jeff...you okay?" she asked as she sat up, kneeling to the side of him. Jeff moaned as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Sienna.

"Rule two...don't kill the teacher."


	19. Hanging in Boston

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars**

Sienna was sitting in on the edge of the ring, looking at Jeff expectantly. For the last four days he had trained her hard. Her body had been pushed beyond limits that she didn't even know she had. Her back hurt, her butt hurt, her head hurt, her whole entire body hurt...but to Sienna it was all worth it.

They'd spent hours and hours reconditioning her mind and body. He went over strategies, helped her with interviewing and even set up a couple of matches for her to practice in with some local wrestlers. On the last day he had even gotten in the ring and had a match with her himself. She hadn't won, but she'd come close a few times.

Jeff had been surprised at the amount of raw talent the young girl actually had. She was graceful, daring, athletic, flexible and because she'd been lifting weights for the last four years, she was able to pick up a couple of the men over her head in a body slam.

At the end of their match, Jeff had sent her off to change while he talked with one of the coaches at the gym. When she was done, she came back out and sat on the edge of the ring, waiting for Jeff to get done talking. Ten minutes later, Jeff came back over.

"I talked to the trainers here. They think you're doing exceptionally well." he said.

Sienna gave a sigh of relief, then tensed realizing that Jeff hadn't included himself in that sentence.

"And you?" she asked. "What do you think?"

Jeff was quiet for a few moments. As the silence continued, Sienna felt her throat drop into her stomach and she looked away. When she looked back, Jeff was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"You have a flight to Boston to catch tomorrow."

Sienna closed her book, unable to hold any interest in the words on the pages. Her fingers tapped gently against the armrest as she leaned back, trying to come to terms with the reality of where she was at. She was sitting in a plane on her way to Boston to finally meet her trainer. She didn't really know who was going to be training her. When she had talked to Vince about this, he said he would figure out a trainer for her and that person would pick her up at the airport in Boston.

During the course of her training she was expected to fly with her trainer everywhere that they went so that she would have full access to their expertise and knowledge. If there were times when her trainer was not available, she was expected to find a way to practice without the trainer being there. Very few people got this chance...to prove to the man of wrestling, Vince McMahon, that they deserved a shot at being in the WWE. He was giving her this chance on blind faith and she would NOT let him down.

Through out the entire flight, Sienna replayed everything she'd been taught, in her mind. Hours later, she landed in Boston and impatiently waited to unload off the plane. As soon as she stepped foot out of the terminal, her eyes started roaming, looking for anyone that may look familiar. Finding none, she then looked for a sign that might have her name on it. She found none.

Thinking that perhaps there was someone waiting in baggage claim, she went there and got her luggage. Again...she found nobody familiar and no signs, either. She went out front, smoked a couple of cigarettes and waited two hours before she finally received a call.

"Hello?"

"Take a cab to 541 Jordan Street. I'll meet you there."

Sienna looked down at her phone in confusion as the caller hung up without giving a name or any other information. With a shake of her head, she grabbed her bag and then hailed down one of the taxi's in front of the airport. Twenty minutes later, the taxi pulled up in front of a warehouse. She paid the taxi driver, and slid out of the seat, bag in hand.

She eyed the place warily, then straightening her shoulders and walked to the door. She tugged on it, expecting it to open and was surprised to find it locked. She walked all the way around the building, banging on windows and tugging on the doors. Everything was locked. With an irritated sigh, she put her suitcase on the ground than planted herself on top of it to wait.

The more time that passed, the more irritated Sienna became. To pass the time, she did push ups, sit ups, ran in place, read a book. Anything she could think of she did. Before she knew it another two hours had passed. She looked up and noticed the sun was starting to slowly go down. She took her sunglasses off and sighed, trying to think of something else to do to keep her occupied.

When the trainer finally arrived, Sienna had hooked her legs around the bars covering the window and was hanging upside down. She had gotten tired of waiting in jeans and had put on her ring attire instead; a pair of black dance pants and a red and black flamed sports bra. Her eyes were closed as she hung upside down and she was puffing away on a cigarette.

Sienna's eyes snapped open as she heard the gravel crunching. Seeing boots walking towards her she lifted herself up and unhooked her feet. Her feet hadn't been on the ground for more than thirty seconds when she was whirled around. Cigarette still in her mouth, she lifted her gaze and met the hardened and unforgiven stare of her trainer.

"Before we get started, you should know a couple of things. I'm doing this as a favor to Vince. I am not here to be your family. I am not here to be your friend. I am here to train your sorry ass and quite frankly, I don't even want to do that. I don't give a rat's ass who you're related to...it doesn't get you special treatment from me. You miss a training period, I'm done. You break my rules, I'm done. Are we clear?"

At Sienna's nod, he reached forward, took the cigarette from her lips and tossed it to the ground.

"Great. Rule number one...no smoking."

Sienna slid her sweatshirt on over her pajamas, inwardly groaning as her muscles protested the movement. Her trainer had kept her at the warehouse, working her in the ring until almost ten tonight. After they were done, he had all but thrown her out of the building with a growl to be back at seven in the morning. She watched as he drove off, leaving her alone in a strange city with no protection.

She had walked two miles before finding somewhere to stay. It was a crappy little motel, that was rented out more by the hour than by the night. The only reason Sienna stopped was because she simply couldn't walk anymore. Her feet had blisters, her legs were too sore and every muscle was screaming in agony at the littlest movement.

When Sienna opened the door to her room, she was relieved to see that it was at mostly clean and decent. The bed had fresh linens and there was a little kitchenette inside too. There was even a small patio out front with a lawn chair and a table. But the best part, was the working toilet and heated shower.

Immediately after arriving, she took a hot shower, letting her muscles relax. After thirty minutes, Sienna finally stepped out and dressed herself in pajama pants and a sweatshirt. Her long hair was pulled back with a clip and she grabbed her smokes, ignoring the rule for tonight, and her cell phone and went outside to the front porch. She had a few calls to make.

Her phone call to her dad only lasted a few minutes. When he started asking about her job, she feigned exhaustion and they hung up. Her next call was to her best friend, Jeff Hardy. She knew it would be late, but to be honest...she didn't exactly care at that moment.

"Hummfo?" Jeff answered half way asleep.

"Hey, it's me."

Jeff was instantly wide awake at hearing Sienna's voice. "Hey Sen, how'd it go today?"

"Awful. First he shows up four hours late. And then, he yelled at me for every single thing. I did it exactly like we did it at your gym and he still found fault with every single thing I did. And when I fixed it, he still wasn't happy. I swear...I think he hates me." Sienna said with a sigh.

Jeff chuckled. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's probably just making sure this is something you're going to stick with. He doesn't want to waste all his time if you up and quit two months from now."

Sienna lit up a cigarette. "Yeah, I guess. He even told me to quit smoking."

Jeff laughed. "And by the sound of things, I'd say you told him to shove off?"

Sienna chuckled. "Absolutely not. I have no problem giving up my cigarettes...during the day...when I'm with him. But when I'm at the hotel...what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Jeff laughed again. "Who'd you get anyway? As you're trainer, I mean?"

"John Cena."


	20. Mom's in a Cage, Dad's in a Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars**

For three weeks now, Sienna had been training with John Cena. For three weeks now, everything she did was complete crap according to her trainer, John Cena. The more he complained, the more she worked on it. The more she worked on it, the more faults he found with her. The more faults he found the more frustrated both of them became. The more frustrated Sienna got, the worst she performed. John was a very vocal man. He told you right then and there.

It didn't even bother her that much that he did all this in front of other people. She had gotten over humiliation a long time ago, having been forced to suffer it through most of her childhood. She didn't even get upset when he cursed her out in front of the other trainers. What upset her was the side comments about her being stupid and that she didn't want this bad enough. She understood he had to be a dick. Most trainers were. He didn't have to be an asshole on top of that.

Smoking while away from John had become her favorite little 'You haven't won yet' past time. Having that cigarette at the end of the day was like telling her mind that he hadn't broken her, that she still had fight left in her. As hard as he pushed her, she pushed herself even farther. She had bruises all over her body, her muscles ached everyday, but she had to admit, she enjoyed the ache. It meant she was trying and even John Cena couldn't find fault with that.

As Father's day rolled around, two months later...Sienna was finding it difficult to remain optimistic. John was always on her back about something. She didn't land straight enough. She didn't work out enough. She needed to do this. She needed to do that. Sienna started becoming frustrated which in turn caused her to do worse. In the end, John had become so frustrated, he shouted at her to get lost.

Sienna left the building with as much dignity as she could muster. Back in the locker room, one of the other trainees had told her that she was doing good and that her trainer, John Cena, was being an ass. Sienna had given the other woman a smile, thanked her for the compliment and told her that Cena was one of the best. He had a right to be an asshole.

As Sienna left the gym, she could feel John's gaze burning holes into her back. She held her head high and started the long two mile hike to her motel. As soon as she made it back to the hotel, she called her dad.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

"Thanks baby. How's it going?" Mark replied with a smile from the other end.

"I'm doing good." Sienna lied. "I'm done with a third of my training and I haven't been kicked out yet, so I think I'm doing okay."

"You're always tired when I talk to you. What exactly are you doing?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Sienna gave a sad smile on the other end. "Well, right now, I'm doing the nitty gritty dirty work. You know...getting in there and getting my hands dirty. It's tough and it's very physical, but...I get better everyday and I love doing it."

"Well...okay. I know you don't want to tell me, but I'll wish you the best anyway. So when do I get to see you?"

Sienna looked at her calendar. "Hmmm I don't have an exact date but probably in about another 4 months. Unless of course, I get the boot or they pass me through training early."

"Let's hope for one of the latter." Mark said with a laugh. Sienna joined in and the two talked for another hour before Sienna finally hung up. She took a quick shower and then lounged around in her room, bored out of her mind. She was almost asleep when her cell rang. She jumped up and smiled as she saw who the caller was.

"Hey Aunt Sharon!"

"Hi Sen. Listen, I didn't want to do this over the phone but, I have to talk to you."

Sienna sat up, hearing the dread in Sharon's voice. "This sounds serious." she whispered.

Sienna heard Sharon sigh on the other end.

"Are you alone, Sienna?" Sharon said. "Is there someone who could come over and be with you?"

Sienna shook her head, then realized she hadn't spoken. "No...I'm alone. I'm okay though, Sharon...just..tell me what's going on."

Sharon hesitated then spoke softly. "Honey...I got a call a little while ago...you're dad passed away this morning."

Sienna shook her head in confusion. "No...wait Sharon...I just talked to Dad. He's doing fine. He's getting ready for a show right now."

"No honey. I'm not talking about Mark. I'm talking about your biological dad. He passed away this morning."

Ten minutes later, Sienna sat back in complete shock. Her biological parents had gotten high on cocaine and thought it would be funny to rob a convenience store with a toy gun. The first time had been successful, so they tried it again. The second store had notified the police by a silent alarm. There happened to be a police car right down the street that responded right away.

The police officer saw the toy guns through the window, mistook them for real guns and called in for back up. With three cop cars out front, her parents had finally noticed that they weren't alone and walked out, waving the toy guns in the air. When the police shouted at them to drop their weapons and get face down on the ground, her mom had done so, but their dad stayed standing shouting at them that it wasn't a real gun.

Her dad had been so high he actually waved the toy gun around and laughed while he pulled the fake trigger. That's when it happened. Turned out that the 'toy gun' was actually a semi-automatic pistol. A bullet flew from the gun and hit one of the police officers in the shoulder. The police returned the fire and two hours later, her mom was back in jail and her dad was dead.

Numbly, Sienna went outside and sat in the chair and lit a cigarette. When her phone rang a few minutes later, she didn't even check to see who it was.

"Sen...it's Dad. Sharon just called. You okay?"

Sienna hesitated then answered truthfully. "I don't know. I'm still in shock, Daddy."

"Do you want to talk about it? Do you want me to come to you?" Mark asked concerned.

Sienna shook her head. "No...I just need time to think. I'll...I'll call you back later Dad. I love you."

Sienna hung up the phone without waiting for a response. A few minutes later, another call came in. It was Jeff.

"I'm fine, Jeff. I'll call you back later, okay? Love ya."

Sienna hung up without letting him speak and took a long drag on her cigarette. A few minutes later, she did the same with Sam, Matt, Lita and Kane. She had so many mixed emotions, she just couldn't cope with them and carry on a conversation at the same time. Needing to do something besides just sit, Sienna grabbed her jacket and took off on foot.

She didn't know how long she ran, but when she finally stopped she stood in front of a biker bar. Her eyes regarded the bikes out front with longing. she walked over, careful not to touch any of them. A group of biker guys saw her and starting making suggestive comments towards her. Shaking her head, she came back to reality and walked away, heading back towards her motel.

When she returned to the motel it was nearly midnight. She quickly donned her pajamas and curled into a ball on the bed. With her mind racing, she closed her eyes falling into a restless night of sleep.


	21. Extreme Proposals

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please keep reviewing.**

It had been one week since she found out that her biological parents had messed up again. Her mom was back in jail, facing a life sentence and her dad had paid for his mistake with his life. She had mixed emotions when she first found out and now, five days later, nothing had changed. She knew that she didn't much care about her mom being in jail. Sienna knew that eventually her mom would end up back in a cage. Her dad's death was the majority of her problem.

For the last two years, she had barely even given him any thought. She didn't keep tabs on him and she tried to forget what she went through because of him. That man, for thirteen years terrified and terrorized her. She'd fought like hell to be rid of him and now that he was finally gone...she didn't know what to think. That man had put her through hell and yet somehow...she was a bit sad that he was gone.

Jeff had asked her if she was going to attend the funeral and she had said no. She really didn't want to give her biological father the satisfaction of showing him that she was upset at his passing. She also didn't want to go and be disrespectful by showing how happy and relieved she was that he was no longer part of her life...literally. Aside from that, to go, she'd have to ask John for time off and that was one thing she would not do.

Jeff had been quiet at first, agreeing with her first two reasons not to go. When she got to John though, he said she was being stubborn and urged her to talk to John. He figured that once John realized the situation, he'd soften a bit and give her a break. It was a chance that Sienna just wasn't willing to risk. Her relationship with John was already strained enough as it was. She wasn't going to do anything to make it worse.

Sienna woke up after her fifth night of tossing and turning. As she got ready to take a shower, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and she knew that she'd lost a little bit of weight. With everything so jumbled in her mind she hadn't been eating or sleeping very much. This made her wrestling worse and worse which caused John to yell at her even more than normal.

After getting out of the shower, Sienna started walking to the gym when her phone rang. She smiled as she saw it was her favorite extreme trio.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you guys! What are you guys doing?" Sienna replied. Today was her twenty-first birthday and as soon as she was done training, if she had enough energy, she planned on finding a bar and having a much deserved and much needed drink.

"Oh...you know...living it up. How's it going...by the way, I couldn't help myself and I told Matt and Lita." Jeff said.

Sienna chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda figured it was only a matter of time before you did that. Just make sure yall don't tell anyone else."

Sienna could hear all three of Team Extreme laughing in the background and figured she was on speaker phone when she heard Matt yell out in the background.

"Hey...Jeff said you've been having trouble with your trainer. Want us to get a little extreme with him?"

Sienna laughed. "Yeah right. I want things better, Matt...not worse."

"How's that going anyway?" asked Lita. "Anything better?"

"Nope. He's still an ass. I just don't get it. I mean...if I'm really as bad as he says I am, then why does he continue to train me? And if he didn't want to do this in the beginning, then why is he?" Sienna said with a sigh.

"Well...to be honest...it's probably not you." Lita said.

"Well if it's not me, then what is it?" Sienna asked.

"Honestly...I don't know. I don't know him very well, but I do know you...so...it's probably not you." Lita said with a laugh.

Sienna laughed along with the others. "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence, babe. It just seems like the more I try to do what he wants, the more I fail and the more he hates me. I'm getting tired of being yelled at all the time. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just quit."

Everyone grew silent at that, then Jeff cleared his throat. "Sounds to me like he's testing you...and you're failing."

Sienna stopped in her tracks at that. "What? How do you figure that?"

"Listen...most trainers say shit like that because they want you to get used to what your opponents will say in the ring. If you can't handle it...if you lose your confidence and become weak, you won't last ten minutes in the ring against someone else. John's testing you and you're failing, Sen. You need to buck up and get it done." Jeff said.

"Yeah...picture him as Coach...and pretend that he just took your smokes away from you." Matt supplied.

"Yeah...he yells at you, you yell back. He insults you, you insult back. Don't let him bully you around." Lita said.

Sienna began walking again and shook her head. "Maybe you're right. I don't know, but at this point, I'll try anything."

"Hey Sen...not to change the subject but...we have some news for ya!" Matt said.

"Hey...I wanted to tell her!" she heard Lita say in the back ground.

Sienna chuckled as she crossed the street and came to stand in front of the gym. No one was there yet, so she stood out front waiting for someone to arrive.

"Tell me what?" she asked when they continued to bicker about what was going to tell what.

After a pause, Matt and Lita shouted their news at the same time.

"We're getting married!"

Sienna's mouth dropped and all at once both her and Lita were jumping up and down screaming into the phone.

"Oh my word! When? How? Details, woman! I need details!" Sienna demanded.

"He proposed when the WWE was in London. We went out to a really fancy dinner and then we rode through the park on one of those horse-driven carriages. It was absolutely gorgeous." Lita said.

"We stopped in front of this magnificent fountain in front of a big church. I had the ring in my pocket all day, just waiting for the perfect opportunity and when we stopped in front of the church, I knew it was then." Matt said.

"Yeah...he got down on one knee and he asked me to be his wife and I said YES!" Lita said as she started jumping up and down again. On the other end, the three extremes could hear Sienna doing the same.

"When's the wedding?" Sienna asked after catching her breath.

"We haven't really decided. We want to do it soon, but we want to wait until you can come. So maybe after you get back you can help plan everything with me." Lita said.

Sienna agreed and the four talking for a few more minutes. Sienna sighed happily, her spirits lifted.

"Hey Lita..." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

Sienna took the phone and held it in front of her as she jumped up and down screaming into the mouth piece.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"I KNOW!"

The two started jumping up and down again on opposite ends of the line, screaming for joy at eachother. The two dissolved into a fit of laughter and Sienna closed her eyes, leaning against the building. When she opened them a few seconds later, she found John Cena standing in front of her. His eyes narrowed in on the cell phone in her hand by her ear and he frowned.

"Did you come to wrestle or just talk on the phone all damn day?" he asked gruffly.

"Guys...I gotta go. I'll call you back later tonight." Sienna hung up the phone and looked at John. John motioned her into the building, growling for her to get in the ring and start her warm up. Sienna inwardly sighed, all her excitement and joy diminishing at his tone and look. She could tell it was going to be one of those days.


	22. My Yard

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review**

Sienna had been right. It was one of those days. After her warm up routine, John had worked her on the ropes and moves and then set her in a match against one of the other female trainees. Throughout the match John kept shaking his head, throwing his hands up in the air and yelling at her.

"Get your damn knees up when you land!"

"Your grip needs to be tighter!"

"Hurry it up! You're slow today Sienna!"

After she lost her third and final match that day, she laid on her back in the middle of the ring and slapped the mat with her hand. Her opponent, Jackie, bent down and helped her up, and stood back against the ropes as John confronted Sienna. Sienna straightened and look at John. His eyes were narrowed in anger and his mouth was set in a hard thin line. His family had just walked into the gym and were hovering beside the door, watching her and John in the ring.

"What the hell are you doing in the ring, Sienna? Do you even know? Because I as sure as hell don't!" he shouted.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "You're being thrown around like a rag doll by a woman who weighs half as much as you! You're not staying on your feet, your limbs are like spaghetti and you are messing up on the basic submission holds! What the hell is the matter with you? How hard is it to understand that when you do bumps you need to land on your back?! You get your legs in the air and land right on your back so you don't get hurt!"

As she was getting yelled at, Sienna's eyes narrowed. Her hands were clenched in fists and she silently kept telling herself to keep her tongue behind her teeth, especially with John's family there watching. She really wanted to lash out at him and knock him upside the head but she gritted her teeth and kept her cool as much as possible. The more he spoke though, the harder it was to do so. She was on the edge of losing it and John Cena was going to be her victim if he didn't back off.

"I'll give you one more day, Sienna. You need to decide whether or not you want to be here. You keep saying you want this, Sienna. Well I think you're a damn liar. You've done nothing...NOTHING...to show that you want this. Tomorrow morning, you either show up with your head on straight and do the damn job, no excuses or you don't show up at all. " Cena said.

Sienna's eyes narrowed and her head lifted as she looked at John. "You think I don't want to be here? You think I don't want this? Do you have any idea how much I've given up to be here to do this? Do you have any idea of what I've gone through to even make it this far?"

"I don't give a shit..." John began. Before he could finish, Sienna landed a high kick to his chin. John staggered back against the ropes, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not done!" Sienna shouted at him. Jackie stepped up and grabbed ahold of Sienna's arm. Sienna stilled instantly and turned to the woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sienna said, her eyes glistening dangerously. Jackie instantly let the young woman go, seeing the look in her eyes and slid out of the ring. John tried to grab Sienna from behind, but Sienna spun and landed a punch to his jaw, then spun low with her leg, knocking the big man off his feet.

John fell on his back and was surprised to find Sienna straddling his chest, her knees pinning his arms to the mat. No one moved to interfere. This was between trainer and trainee. John stilled and tried to keep the amusement out of his face as Sienna got growled at him.

"I sleep in a motel that has more one hour customers than a Walgreen's photo hut. I wake up at 4 am so that I can be here by 6 am, because my hotel is over two miles away from this place and I have no alternative but to walk. I don't leave here until well after dark and I walk another two miles back to my motel where I'm whistled at, jeered at and propositioned at on a nightly basis."

Sienna got even closer as she continued. "My biological father is being buried at this exact moment and instead of being at his grave sight, I am right here in this ring doing everything I can to get your approval. I haven't seen my family or my friends in over three months. I've lied to my adopted father for the last three months about where I was and what I was doing, because let me tell you, even though he's been in this business for the last twenty years and has loved every minute of it, he refuses to let me into it."

"For the last three months I have been stuck in a strange city with no friends, no family and a trainer who hasn't said one kind word to me throughout the entire time I've known him. All of my life, I've never been one to back down when I'm insulted or belittled or cussed at. I've never been one to let things slide when I get pissed off. But for the last three months, I've listened to your bitching, your insults and your advice and not once have I ever complained. Not once have I ever retaliated."

Sienna sat up a little bit. "I have quietly sat on the sidelines as you've insulted and berated me in front of the other wrestlers and your family. I have never contradicted you, argued with you or questioned what you said. Why? Because I know you're one of the best, John Cena and I know how lucky I am to have the opportunity to train with you...even if you are an asshole. I have changed my entire world, including myself, to be here, so don't tell me I don't want this, John. You don't know shit."

When Sienna stopped talking, John tilted his head and looked at her. "You done?" he asked.

At her nod, he smiled. "Good. Now it's your turn to listen."

In just a few short seconds, Sienna found herself flipped over, her back on the mat with John straddling her from above. Sienna's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"All that fire you just spit at me...you need to bring it in the ring and use it when you wrestle. You are a doormat in the ring, Sienna, which is why you aren't doing well. You let people walk all over you. If you're going to make it in this business you need to grow a backbone and step it up. You say that what you've been doing the last three months isn't you, that you've changed yourself to show that you want to be here. Well guess what honey...it isn't working."

John got down closer. "You need to look deep within yourself and bring all that trash talking and ass kicking mentality to the front, Sienna. You're a good wrestler Sienna, probably one of the best I've trained. But being a good wrestler doesn't mean shit when you aren't getting the job done. Tomorrow when you come into this ring, stop being the weak ass bitch that you've been. Step up your game, dominate your opponents and show me that you're the hardcore bitch that you claim you are."

Sienna lifted her head. "You want hardcore? You got it!"

Before John could ponder that response, his eyes widened as he exploded in pain. Sienna had rammed her knee up between his legs and delivered a low blow. As he rolled to the side, his face strained, Sienna knelt over him and made him look at her.

"Look at me, John. Memorize my face and listen very closely to my words. If you ever again, treat me like you have the past three months, I swear to you the pain you feel now will be nothing compared to the pain I will inflict upon you then."

Sienna got lower, her face just inches from his.

"You my be my trainer, John Cena, but in the words of my father...this is my yard. And tomorrow...I'm gonna prove it to you."


	23. Hotel Cena

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review**

"Another shot please..."

After kicking John in the nuts, she'd walked out of the gym and never looked back. She had bypassed her motel and kept walking until she'd found herself inside the biker bar from the other night. An hour later, she was working on her third beer, her second shot of tequila and her fifth cigarette.

"What happened to rule number one?"

Inwardly, she groaned. Of all the people who could have walked in that door...why did it have to be John Cena? Sienna barely spared John a glance as he sat down next to her.

She shrugged indifferently. "Never did care much for rules."

John nodded. "So, I see."

Sienna downed her second shot and then signaled for another. John glanced over at her, his eyes widened in shock as he saw how many shot glasses and bottles were in front of her.

"Maybe you should lay off a bit, Sienna." he said.

"You know John, I get enough crap from you in the ring. I don't need it outside the ring too. Today is my birthday and I'm finally old enough to drink...legally anyway, so just sit there, keep your mouth shut and let me do it." Sienna said.

John looked at her for a moment, then signaled to the waiter for a shot of his own. When they both had a shot in front of them, he lifted it up.

"To you, Sienna...May your birthday be better than your ring performance." he said as he saluted to her and downed the shot.

Sienna looked at him with narrowed eyes, down the shot and asked for two more. She lifted her shot glass like he had and then tilted her head.

"To you, John...May your ring performance be better than your acting skills." she said.

Sienna downed her shot and without waiting for his response, she tossed a few bills on the bar and walked out.

John sat stunned for a moment, then paid for his drinks and went after her. He saw her down the street aways and jumped in his jeep to follow her. Sienna was lighting up a cigarette when John pulled up beside her.

"Sienna...get in the car before someone mistakes you for a hooker." John said.

Sienna looked over in shock. "Screw you, John."

John sighed as Sienna started walking faster. He rolled his jeep up a little further.

"Look, Sienna...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Will you please get in the car? We need to talk." he said.

"So talk." Sienna said refusing to get into the car.

"Sienna...please get in the car."

"No. Get lost, Cena."

John mumbled under his breath. "Grow up a little and get in the damn car, Sienna."

"Grow some balls and make me, John." Sienna replied flippantly.

John growled and sat in the jeep watching Sienna walk away from him. After a few minutes, he slowly started rolling forward, staying a little ways behind her as he tried to think of a way to reason with her. Sienna walked faster and looked up as two bikers started walking towards her from the opposite direction. They stopped right in front of her and when she tried to get around them, they blocked her way.

"Hey girlie...watcha doing out here all alone?" the first one said.

"You looking for some fun?" the second one said with a drunken smile.

Sienna made a face. "You have two seconds to move out of my way, assholes."

John put the car in park as the two men took a step closer to Sienna.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make us?" the first one sneered.

Sienna didn't back down either and got right back in the man's face. "I am." she whispered deadly. Sienna didn't need to look to know that John was at her side, looking just as fierce as she was.

"And me." John said, his eyes narrowed in anger.

The two pairs stood face to face, staring eachother down. As soon as one of the guys made a move towards Sienna, both Sienna and jumped doubled up a fist and attacked the two drunks, knocking them down with a punch and a couple of kicks. With the two burly bikers on the ground, John turned on Sienna and pointed towards the truck.

"Get in the fing jeep, Sienna!"

When Sienna stubbornly refused to get in, John growled and flung her over his shoulder. Sienna's mouth dropped open in shock and before she knew it, john had deposited her in the passenger side then climbed in the drivers side himself. Sienna opened her mouth to protest, but the look on John's face suggested she rethink that.

He looked more furious than she had ever seen him. John Cena was fierce in and out of the ring. He had a dominating and intimidating presence and with one look he could make the toughest of men...and women...turn tail and want to run. Sienna huffed quietly and put her seatbelt on.

The two drove the entire way in silence. John was seething beneath the surface and Sienna was irritated at his show of macho protective bullshit. Ten minutes later, she pointed to the motel she'd been staying at and he parked in front of her cabin/room thingy.

"You weren't kidding were you?" he said as he surveyed the rest of the motel.

Sienna shook her head as a guy whistled in her direction from a couple doors down. "As you can see, only the best of the best stay in this establishment." she said sarcastically. Sienna got to her door, unlocked it and then turned around leaning against the door.

"Well...thanks for the ride, Cena. I would say we should do this again...but well...I'd rather not."

Sienna turned and walked inside, moving to shut the door. As he walked forward, John heard the jeers coming from the other drunk tenants and he pushed the door open, shoving Sienna back a few steps. As soon as he was inside, John started grabbing everything he saw that might be hers and shoving it into her suitcase. Sienna stared open mouthed.

"What the hell are you doing, Cena?" she demanded.

"You're not staying here, Sienna. If I'd known this place was this bad...I would have done this a lot sooner." John said.

Sienna wrinkled her nose as she started to unpack. "Where am I supposed to go John? This is the closest place to the gym and it's already over two miles away."

John took the clothes back, shoved them in her suitcase and locked it. "You can stay with me for now. You'll be out of this hell hole and you can ride with me to the gym and back."

Sienna shook her head, her eyes wide. "Like hell I'll be staying with you! I'm staying right here, thank you very much."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Sienna said grabbing the suitcase from him.

"No you're not!" John snapped as he grabbed the suitcase back.

"Yes I am!" Sienna shouted at him, her eyes narrowing in anger as she grabbed ahold of the suitcase and tossed it on the floor in between them.

John threw up his hands. "Are you always this difficult?!"

"Yes! Are you always such an asshole?" Sienna replied with a glare.

"Yes!" John shouted and the two were drawn into a tense silence, neither on willing to admit defeat.


	24. Finally Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review**

John and Sienna stood glaring at eachother on opposite sides of the bed. The suitcase on the floor between them. Neither spoke, neither moved. The pair stood facing eachother, their chests heaving in anger as they refused to back down to the other. Finally John spoke as the tension mounted.

"It's your choice, Sienna. You can come with me now...or I can call your father and let him remove you himself. What'll it be?"

Sienna's eyes narrowed at the choice. It wasn't really a choice at all and they both knew it. Sienna had specific reasons why she didn't want her father told about her training for the WWE and John knew it. She'd do anything to keep it a secret and John knew that too. With a frown, she grabbed the room key and headed for the door.

"Asshole. Major Asshole." she muttered under her breath.

John watched her go and shook his head. Sienna grumbled under her breath all the way to the office and then turned in her key. John walked outside the room, shutting the door behind him and put Sienna's suitcase in the back of his jeep. He leaned against the hood as he watched Sienna come out of the office.

Sienna was still grumbling under her breath as she walked out of the office. She was so focused on her anger with John, that she didn't notice the strung out man sprawled out in front of the office door. Sienna tripped over the man and went front first onto the ground. Sienna flipped over onto her butt as her ankle was grabbed. With a kick to the man's face she was easily able to escape his hold and hopped to her feet.

As soon as she turned, she ran straight into a chest. She looked up and found one of the men who had whistled at her when she and John had first arrived at her motel. As she stumbled back, the man grabbed her arm, stopping her movements.

"Hey baby...where you think you're going?"

Sienna recoiled from the stench radiating from the man. She looked down at the hand around her arm, then narrowed her eyes on the man. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John stalking towards them, a furious expression on his face.

"You have five seconds to get your hands off me." she said quietly. "Five...Four..."

The drunk smirked. "Or what?"

Sienna just smiled and kept counting. "Three...Two...One."

John plowed into the drunk guy and the two went stumbling back away from the buildings and towards the dirt parking lot. John was on top the guy landing punches to the drunks face. As the two men fought, Sienna stood by only getting involved when the woman the drunk was with came out and jumped on John's back.

Sienna ran forward, reached up and pulled the woman off John's back by her hair. The woman rolled to her feet and slapped Sienna across the face. Sienna's head turned with the impact and her fingers lifted, lightly grazing the stinging handprint on her cheek. Sienna's eyes darkened as she slowly turned back to the woman. The woman took a step back seeing the look in Sienna's eyes.

"Big mistake." Sienna said.

Sienna attacked the woman, punching her in the eye and than landing a kick to the woman's stomach. With the woman down, Sienna turned and saw John sitting beside a groaning drunk. She went over and offered him a hand. John looked up and grabbed her hand, and got to his feet.

The two looked at eachother not saying a word. Then their gaze moved to the two on the ground, a smirk slowly crossing their features. After a few seconds they turned their eyes back towards eachother. Sienna looked down at John as he stretched his hand out.

"Truce?" he asked.

After a few seconds, Sienna put her hand in his and shook it.

"Truce."

"So...how long you lived here?"

Sienna and John had made it back to John's house with no more incidents. There had been an uneasy silence between the two on the way back to John's. And now that the two were at his house, they both were trying to honor the truce they had made back at the motel. They were both sitting outside on the patio, drinking a couple beers and trying to relax.

John looked over at Sienna after taking a swig of beer. "A couple of years. I have another house in Florida."

Sienna nodded. "Yeah...my dad has a house right next door to Rock. He and Dwayne get together whenever they are home at the same time and have a barbecue."

"Ironic. I live about three blocks from Dwayne." John said.

Sienna gave a small smile. "So...your parents live near here, right?"

John chuckled. "Yeah...real close actually. Mom and Dad own the house right across the street."

Sienna nodded and looked up at him. "You ever feel...I don't know...smothered? With your family right across the street?"

"Not really." John said. "I love my family and we all get along really well. Everyone knows when someone else needs a break and it's not like my family just walks over and invades my house. I mean, they knock and most of the time they call first before they come over. We're all really respectful of eachother."

Sienna shook her head. "I don't know how you do it, John. I mean, I lived in Paris for awhile and even halfway across the world, I still felt smothered, especially by dad and Jeff."

John chuckled. "Yeah well, you're a girl, Sienna. Your situation is a bit different. Men always have been and always will be more protective of women then of other men. It's all done because they care about you and don't want you to get hurt. If you and I were as close as you and Jeff, I'd probably treat you the same way he does."

Sienna smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you and I only tolerate eachother then."

John laughed. "Probably. You know...you really should cut those out. It will help you in the long run in the ring." he said motioning to the cigarette she held inbetween her fingers. John had been good enough to allow her to smoke outside and had even produced an ashtray for her.

Sienna sighed as she took another drag off the smoke. "I know, John. It's just hard...we have a lot of history together...Marlboro and I."

John nodded. "Why'd you start...if you don't mind my asking."

Sienna shrugged. "It's a control thing. I couldn't control how I spent my days, or if I ate or what my biological parents did to me, but I could control me smoking. It was the only bit of control I had for a long long time and I refused to let anyone take it from me. Control is a hard thing to give up."

"Yeah...yeah it is...but, so is your life. And by smoking those, you give up your life, Sienna." John said.

"I'm working on it, John. I promise." Sienna said quietly.

John nodded. "That's all I ask."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence and finally John spoke. "I'm sorry about your dad's funeral. You could have gone if you wanted."

Sienna shrugged. "Don't be. The man was a bastard. I wasn't going to go anyway."

Sienna took another drag on her cigarette. "Sides'...Mark's my dad, now. A great one at that. The other guy didn't do anything to earn his title and he definitely doesn't deserve to have me there."

"Speaking of Mark...why don't you want him to know about you training?" John asked.

Sienna gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "John...think about it. My dad is the Undertaker. I'm his only daughter...his baby, so to speak. Think he'd just sit by and willing watch his daughter get the shit kicked out of her on a weekly basis...even if it is inside a ring?"

John chuckled. "Well, no. I imagine he wouldn't."

Sienna put out her cigarette. "He thinks wrestling is too violent for me to be in. I'm going to prove to him that it's not...that I want to do this. Already being on Raw before he switches to it, will just make it easier for him to say no."

John laughed. "I get it. If you're already out in the ring, he won't do anything to stop you and you're hoping that once he sees you perform, he'll agree to let you stay."

"Sort of. More like give his blessing. I'm staying no matter what." Sienna replied with a smile. "I got a question for you...if you don't mind."

"Sure anything." John said.

"If you really think I suck that badly at wrestling...why do you continue to train me?" she asked.

John sighed. "I don't think you suck, Sienna. In fact, you're probably one of the best wrestlers I've seen in a long time. You have the technical elements down to the touch. It's frustrating for me to see that much talent go to waste. You have so much potential and talent, but you simply don't use it. Right now you're skating through the motions, Sienna. Your head's in the game, but your heart's not."

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"You have no passion, no drive...no personality. You do the moves but because you have no force behind them, you get no where. It's almost like you do the moves because you can...not because you want to. I wouldn't be so hard on you if I didn't think you could make it."

Sienna looked over at him. "I guess I understand that, but you have to understand something too, John. I'm not disagreeing with any of the criticism or the faults that you're finding. I'm disagreeing about the way you spoke of them. I'm a real person, with real feelings. Nobody...not even the most toughest SOB you know...would get better in an environment where he's told he sucks on a daily basis in front of his peers."

John sighed. "I know, Sienna. I will admit that there are a lot of things I have done with you, that I shouldn't have. I can't take them back, but I can try not to do them again. I apologize if I offended you or hurt your feelings."

Sienna shook her head with a chuckle. "Oh...I wasn't offended or hurt. I was just pissed off."

John smiled. "Okay...tell you what. I'll try to be nicer in and out of the ring and you...you work on not smoking and getting your game on in the ring. Friends?"

Sienna looked at him then smiled. "Friends."


	25. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review**

Four months had passed and Sienna was doing remarkably well. Her relationship with John had progressed into a strong friendship and the two spent as much time out of the ring as they did in the ring. She accompanied him to various promo's for his movie and travelled with him, when he went back to Raw. It had been decided that in two months Undertaker would switch from Smackdown to Raw. Four weeks before that, Sienna was scheduled to debut on Raw.

Yes, that's right...Sienna auditioned for Vince McMahon, Jim Ross and two other members of the board. They loved her attitude in the ring, her confidence and her skill in the ring. Because John trained her, Vince was starting her out as John's manager/valet. In the beginning, they were supposed to not get along and then eventually become friends and maybe more. It was much like their real life relationship.

Sienna had even met with the costume department to come up with a few possible choices for her ring attire. Her first outfit was a pair of form fitting stretch jeans that barely clung to her hip line. The pants were long and flared slightly at the bottom to fit over her shoes, a pair of pump tennis shoes just like John's. Her shirt was a cropped army shirt, tied right above her rib cage, just under her bosom.

Sienna's second outfit was a short and top set. The leather shorts hung low off her hips and were cut high in the legs revealing the under-curve of her backside. She wore a matching colored jersey on top, too. The jersey was cropped to right under her breasts and fell off her shoulders to reveal the strap of the sports top underneath.

Her third costume was more business attire, rather than ring attire. She wore a low rise pair of soft slacks that flared slightly in the leg. Around her waist was a built in belt with a big buckle. On top, she wore a low v-cut wrap around top with three quarter sleeves and cut just below her bosom, allowing her washboard stomach to be seen.

Since she was going to be paired with John, she wanted his opinion, so she had dragged him along to the fitting. After the fitting was done and the two were on their way back to John's house, she looked over at him to get his opinion.

"What did you think? Will the fans like the outfits?" she asked.

John smiled. "Let's see...low cut, real tight, real short and you have a kick ass body. Yeah, they'll like you. They'll be drooling over ya too. Me personally, I kinda like the fact that they all match one of my shirts."

"Figures." Sienna laughed, shaking her head. She grew quiet as she pondered John's words. She knew he was right. She did look good in her ring attire. Hot, sexy, confident. She knew the fans would like her look. But she wanted the fans to like more than just her body.

"Will the fans like me? Not just my body, but me...as a wrestler?" Sienna asked.

"Hell yeah. Number one...you're going out there with the Champ. You look good and your one kick ass bitch, Sen. They'll love you and for those that don't, you can kick them in the balls. I mean...that's how you and I became friends, after all." John said with a chuckle.

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Yeah...I'm sure the fans will love that. Hey...what should I call myself?" Sienna asked.

John thought about it for a moment. "I didn't know you were searching for a name."

"Yeah...I don't want to use my real name. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why. I just know that I don't." Sienna asked.

John nodded. "Eventually they want to announce you as Taker's daughter on screen right?"

"Yeah. His long lost daughter. I'm not sure how that's going to work, but that's what they want to do somewhere down the road." Sienna said.

"Okay...well do you want to have a name associated with that story line or one with any story line?" John asked.

"I wish I could do both?" Sienna asked looking up.

"Well...what have you come up with so far?" John asked.

"Rain...um...Sen...I don't know, John. I'm not good at stuff like this." Sienna replied.

Rain sounds too...happy for the storyline with your dad, and Sen is your real name. How about...Miss Sin?" John asked.

"Maybe...I don't know, though. The whole Miss thing just makes me feel like I should be wearing a catholic school girl uniform or something." Sienna replied.

"Hey...don't let me stop you from doing what you feel." John said, teasing.

Sienna rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Come on, John. I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll get serious." he said as he thought. After a few moments he spoke. "Well...how about just Sin? It would fit your storyline."

Sienna nodded then sighed. "Yeah...maybe. I dunno. I'll have to think about it."

"Well, whatever you decide...it's going to have to be a name that is pure you. It needs to let the fans know about you. That you don't take crap from anyone and that anyone who crosses you, feels your rage and your wrath." John said thinking.

Sienna looked over at him with a smile. "That's it!"

"What's it?" John look at her confused.

"My name! Rage. It fits with my dad's storyline and it is sooooooooooooooooo me, John. You are a genius!" Sienna said with a chuckle.

"Rage..." John said testing it out. "Yeah...I am a genius aren't I?"

Sienna laughed and getting an idea of her own, she looked expectantly at her friend. John felt her gaze on him and he looked over at her. He groaned when he saw her look.

"No, Sienna. I want to go home and relax." he said.

Sienna gave him her best puppy dog look. "Please? Pretty please?" she said.

John groaned again. He hadn't been able to say no to those puppy dog eyes from the very first time she'd used them on him.

"Please, John?" Sienna asked again.

John sighed. "Alright. I'll take you shopping."

Two hours later the pair were walking out to the parking lot, each one holding an armful of shopping bags.. Sienna looked over at John with a smile.

"See...that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

John grinned at her. "Hell no. i got to watch you parade around in tight leather threads and skimpy little outfits. Any day I get to do that, is a good day. But I have to admit, I'm glad you're done."

Sienna laughed as they reached his jeep. "Well, don't get too excited. We're not done yet."

John groaned as he put the bags in the back and the two climbed into the jeep. "What? Sen, you just bought out an entire store. How could you not be done shopping?"

Sienna laid a hand on his arm, stopping him from starting the car, and slid across the bench seat, getting closer to him. "There's one more thing I have to buy and I need your help with it."

John looked over at her with a wandering eye. "Oh really? What are you going to buy?"

Sienna straddled John's legs in the drivers side, and playfully trailed her manicured fingers up his arms. "Well...it's something you love. Something that you can...get hands on with."

John turned to look at her, and leaned in close to her, letting his fingers rest on her thigh. Sienna's heart sped up at the warmth of his touch.

"Hands on, huh? I'm a hands on kind of guy." he said.

John had a quick intake of breath as Sienna's fingers trailed up his chest. What had begun as an innocent game of flirting was quickly turning into something more. Sienna leaned in close, her tongue darting out between crimson lines to glide along her top lip.

"It's something that will make you hot...and sweaty." she whispered softly.

John took a deep breath as his eyes focused upon her lush lips. "I like hot and sweaty."

Sienna felt herself drawn even closer to him. Her breasts were tightly pressed against his chest and her lips were held close to his ear. John's eyes slightly closed, a shiver racing through him as her breath tickled the inside of his ear.

"Might make you a little...dirty." Sienna said huskily.

As Sienna slowly drew back, John stopped her right when they were merely centimeters apart. His hands wove themselves in her hair and his eyes looked deeply into hers.

"I like...dirty." he said as he pulled her even closer.

The sexual tension between the two was hot and heavy, a combustible environment at best. Chests rose in sync with eachother, as a fire built inside. The two got lost in the moment and their lips went in search for the others. At the last moment, right before their lips meant, both realized what was happening and they broke apart.

Sienna quickly tumbled off John and slid over to the opposite side of the seat, staying as far away as possible. Her mind was going haywire. She had almost made out with her trainer, her co-worker...her friend. John was just as confused and astounded as Sienna. He had almost kissed the woman he had taught, the woman he now works with and the woman he called friend. It was new territory that made them both a little uneasy.

John cleared his throat and started the car. "Um...where to?"

Three hours later, Sienna and John pulled up in front of his house. John hooked all the bags on his arm and walked around to the front of his jeep.

"You know...when you described what you were going to buy...hot...sweaty...dirty...hands on. I never truly expected that." he said as he looked at Sienna.

Sienna laughed. "Well, I didn't lie, John. You work on it and it does make you hot, sweaty and dirty. And it's definitely a hands on type of thing."

John nodded. "I know..I just didn't expect ...well that."

Sienna smiled. In the driveway of John's house was the result of her latest spending spree. In the driveway was Sienna's new vehicle. A 2007 Dyna Wide Glide, Harley Davidson Motorcycle.


	26. Play Time Heats Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review**

Jeff Hardy, John Cena had just arrived at the arena and were talking outside the back entrance in the underground parking area. Both were awaiting the arrival of Sienna. It being her first night on Raw, they wanted to show her around and make sure she was okay. And most importantly, they wanted to make sure everyone understood that if they tried to mess with her, they messed with John and Jeff as well. Jeff and John looked up as Matt and Lita joined them.

"Hey guys." Matt said.

"Hey bro. Hey Lita. Have you guys seen Sen yet?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah...she's late." John said.

Matt snorted. "She's always late."

"Yeah...that's true." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Uh oh. Cocky alert." Lita said with a roll of her eyes. "I kinda wish Sen actually was here. She could knock that over inflated head down a peg or two."

The others laughed, looking up as Randy Orton made his way over to them. Although John, Jeff, Matt and Lita had occasionally met up with Randy for drinks after some of the shows, none of them really had a close friendship with Randy outside of work. His arrogance and cockiness was a huge turnoff to everyone, especially the women whom he claimed he could get no problem.

"What's up guys?" Randy said.

The guys were about to answer when a roaring engine echoed in the underground area. John and Jeff exchanged glances with Matt and Lita as they caught site of Sienna rolling into view. The five of them watched as Sienna rolled into a parking space across the way from them.

Randy whistled under his breath as Sienna got off the motorcycle. Her helmet came off, releasing a flowing river of mahogany curls down her back. Her jacket came off and her head shook, almost as if in slow motion and she looked over her shoulder, sending a wink towards her friends. Randy's eyes traveled down the length of her. She wore a black sleeveless halter with a buckled front. His eyes bugged as they fastened in on the swell of her breasts, down her glistening washboard abs. His eyes traveled the length of her legs, covered in a matching black pant that flared slightly at the bottom and barely clinging to her hip line.

"Damn...look at that. Isn't that one fine looking thing?" Randy asked.

Matt nodded. "Hell yeah...wide raked-out front fork with 49 mm fork tubes, a 1-1/4 in. apre-hanger handlebar, bobtail fender, stepped chopper seat, laced front wheel. That is one fine ass Harley."

"I wasn't talking about the damn motorcycle, Hardy! I'm talking about the fine piece of ass on the motorcycle!" Randy said in disbelief.

Lita, Jeff, Matt and John hid a smirk. They all knew what Randy had been talking about. Lita nudged Jeff and exchanged a mischievous glance with him. Jeff grinned, getting the idea and nodded at John and Matt. John and Matt got the idea and nodded their consent.

"Well...we would love to stay and watch you drool, Randy...but Lita and I need to go get ready." Matt said. The two left the area while Sienna had her back turned to them.

Randy smirked. "Guys...if you'll excuse me, I'm about to make some plans for tonight." Randy said, with an arrogant smile.

Sienna took her phone out as it rang. "Hello."

"Hey, don't say anything...just listen."

Sienna smiled recognizing Lita's voice. "And don't look around for me, either, Sen. I know you to well. There's a big guy walking towards you. His name is Randy Orton and we're gonna play a little joke on him."

Sienna listened then hung up the phone with a smile as Randy came closer. She turned her back on him, getting into 'character' and folded her jacket up to place it in her bag.

Randy cleared his throat. "Hey pretty lady...I'm Randy Orton."

Sienna spared him a glance, then continued unclipping her bag off the back of her bike. Jeff and John were smirking as they watched Randy's first attempt flounder. Randy glanced back at them, then tried again.

"I'm a WWE superstar...one of the best." he said boastfully.

When he got no response from her, he sighed. "And you are?" he asked.

Sienna spun around with a sigh. "Not impressed, so why don't we skip all your bull shit and get to the point. You like what you see and now you're wanting to see a little bit more. Hate to break it to you kid, but I only date men. Real men, not boys dressed up like men. So please, do both of us a favor and go back to your little friends over there before you embarrass yourself any further."

Randy's mouth dropped as Sienna turned away from him, dismissing him like he was nobody. It was a situation he had never dealt with, and not knowing what to do, he turned and walked back to Jeff and John. John and Jeff took one look at him and busted up laughing.

"I don't get it." Randy said. "I'm Randy Orton...no woman can withstand the Orton charm."

Jeff chuckled and clapped Randy on the back. "Tell ya what...let a pro show you how it's done."

Randy snorted. "Yeah right. If she didn't go for me...she sure as hell won't go for you."

Jeff grinned. "Hey...it's amazing how many girls say that skittles is their favorite type of candy."

Jeff walked over to Sienna and cleared his throat once he stood behind her. Turning, Sienna offered him a smile, resisting the urge to jump into his arms and give him a hug. They spoke quietly, exchanging flirty looks and grins as they spoke about absolutely nothing.

"Why are we playing a joke on this guy?" Sienna asked.

"He's too cocky for his own good. Lita figured you were the one to take him down a peg or two." Jeff said with a smile.

"You know how badly I really want to just forget this and give you a hug?" Sienna asked.

Jeff chuckled. "Yep. You know I kinda like you in this extreme. The motorcycle and the hot smokin clothes and such. Real good, Sen. Now write your phone number on a piece of paper and give it to me."

Sienna laughed and dug a pen out of her bag. Taking Jeff's hand, she wrote her cell number on his palm and smiled at him. The two parted with kisses to eachother's cheeks and Jeff whistled all the way back to Randy and John. Randy's mouth dropped even further when Jeff came back over and showed the number on his palm.

"I can't believe she liked you better than me!" he said.

Jeff laughed. "Can't help it if the girl's got taste, Orton."

John got a scheming look in his eye. "Randy...you got nothing. Jeff got a number. I'm gonna go get a kiss."

Randy snorted. "Yeah right. She might have slipped Rainbow Brite her number, but there is no way in hell she'll be kissing you, Cena."

John and Jeff exchanged glances and John shrugged. "Okay...I'll do one better. I'll get a kiss and I'll convince her to stay for the entire show...in my locker room. If I can do that, tonight you're buying, Orton."

"You're on." Randy said with a smirk.

John made his way across the way to Sienna's bike and casually leaned against it. Sienna straightened and smiled at him.

"It's a good thing I like you, Cena. Otherwise you'd be on the floor grabbing your balls again for touching my bike." Sienna said.

John smiled. "Pretend we are having a fun conversation Sienna. We need to make the finale good."

This banter went back and forth for a few minutes and the two even got on Sienna's bike to make it look like she was teaching John how to ride. Randy's mouth dropped in astonishment as John slid in behind Sienna and hugged her back to his chest, his arms circling around her waist in a firm hold. Jeff had to smother a laugh with coughing as he watched. Sienna and John were laying it on really thick for Randy's benefit.

Sienna leaned back against John, that familiar butterfly flapping in her stomach at his touch. As she pressed back against him, John felt the familiar tug on his heart and he looked down at her. He leaned in close his mouth against her ear, as if telling her a secret. Sienna shivered as he blew air across her ear.

"Now kiss me..." John said softly.

Sienna tilted her head and turned her mouth up towards John's. His came down, capturing her ruby lips with his own. Sienna melted back against him, her mouth parting softly under his gentle assault. A shiver went down both of their spines as their tongues ventured out in an electric dance.

Randy and Jeff's mouths dropped open in shock. Jeff could tell this wasn't acting. There was definite chemistry between the Champ and the phenom's daughter. Randy and Jeff weren't the only ones who were surprised, either. When John and Sienna finally broke the kiss, in a daze, Sienna's fingers gently touched her lips as if remembering the feel of his kiss. Neither of them really remembered that Jeff and Randy were there.

Sienna got off the bike, her face flushed and she turned away from everyone to hide her growing confusion and embarrassment. John's chest expanded in rapid bursts as he got off the bike and studied Sienna. Moving up behind her, he placed a gentle grip on her shoulders. Sienna turned and looked up at him, blushing.

"We can't do this again. We work together, John." Sienna said.

John nodded, dazed himself. "Yeah...I agree. We have a good friendship. No need to ruin that with a few kisses."

"Right. So we agree. No more kisses." Sienna said.

"No more kisses." John said.

The two stood there looking at eachother, tuning out everything and everybody around them. Both telling themselves they'll keep that rule. Both wondering how long it will take before they break it.


	27. Daddy Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review**

The night was starting to get underway and Sienna was excited. John and Jeff had come clean about knowing Sienna and setting up the whole thing in the underground parking area to Randy. Randy, on being told who Sienna's father was, suddenly developed a case of 'nothing more than friendship'. Sienna didn't really mind. Randy wasn't her type. John was more her type...or so she was starting to find out. And she wasn't the only one who was beginning to notice.

Sienna had left with Jeff to find Matt and Lita, to give them a proper greeting. As soon as the two girls saw eachother, they were jumping up and down around the room, hugging eachother and screaming. When things calmed down, Lita showed Sienna her ring, and the screaming started again.

"Why must you two always do that?" Matt said, groaning. "It's so annoying."

Sienna laughed and went to hug Matt. "You love us anyway."

Matt grinned. "Yes...that I do. So what's up with you? Congratulations by the way."

Sienna grinned and the four sat down to talk. "Thank you. Thank you. I've just been busy...training with John and stuff."

Jeff snorted and winked at her teasingly. "That's not all she's been doing with Cena."

Sienna blushed as Matt and Lita looked on confusingly. "What? What are you talking about, bro?" Matt asked.

"Oh my word...Sienna are you blushing?" asked Lita, looking at her friend closely. Sienna blushed even deeper with Lita's scrutinizing gaze.

"You know that joke we were playing on Randy? Down in the underground parking garage?" asked Jeff. "Well, it went off perfectly. Sienna turned down Randy, gave me her phone number and then proceeded to literally melt the pants of our beloved champ with a hot, steamy and electrifying kiss. And what's more...he returned it."

Matt and Lita let that sink in and then they turned to Sienna. "What? You and John?" Matt asked.

Sienna glared at Jeff, who just chuckled in amusement at her discomfort. "Look...it's only happened twice and I don't know...both times the sparks literally flew."

"Wait...this wasn't the first time?" Matt asked.

Sienna shook her head. "No...the other time...it was kind of unexpected. We went shopping, something John hates doing. And I wanted to go car shopping...so I started a flirting game...and well...I ended up sitting in his lap, in the front seat of his car in the middle of a parking lot about ready to kiss him...and then...I dunno..we both came to our senses."

Lita's mouth dropped open. "You sat in his lap in the parking lot of a store?"

Sienna groaned, her head falling into her hands. "Oh gosh...I'm horrible. Everything was so much easier when I wasn't living with him."

Team Extreme looked up in surprise. She'd failed to mention that part to any of them. "Wait, back up. Since when are you living with eachother?" Jeff asked.

Sienna looked up. "Didn't I tell you?"

At their shake of heads, Sienna grinned. "I finally blew up at him, kicked him in the nuts and later that night he runs into me at a bar, drives me back to the motel, takes one look at it and next thing I know, I'm sharing his pad. It was strange."

Lita, Matt and Jeff exchanged glances and then suddenly burst into laughter. "Who knew Cena liked it hardcore?" Jeff asked between fits of laughter.

Sienna frowned. "It's not that funny, Jeff. None of this would be happening if I hadn't moved in with him. I don't know what to do. I mean , I obviously like the guy and when we're around eachother...there is fireworks, but this is new territory for me. Andre didn't affect me as bad as John does and now I have to work with John."

Sienna stood, talking to herself more than anyone. "I know what I need to do. I just need ot ignore it. Just pretend that nothing ever happened...either time."

"Yeah...good luck with that." Jeff snorted as Matt and Lita started laughing. Matt and Lita knew from experience that you just can't ignore feelings like that. They also knew that Sienna would realize that herself in her own time. Sienna shook her head as the three continued to chuckle at her situation, then looked at her watch.

"I gotta go. John and I have a segment to do." Sienna stood, hugged the three friends goodbye and walked out.

Matt shook his head watching her retreating form walk out the door. "I give her...maybe two months."

Jeff grinned. "Nah...you didn't see what I saw. A month tops. After that, the jaws of life won't be able to separate them."

Lita looked over and made a comment about Sienna's kick to John's jewels. "She's half way there, guys. I mean, hell, you heard it from her own mouth. She already has him by the balls."

At that comment, the three extreme wrestlers fell into another fit of giggles that echoed down the hallways.

"No! Absolutely not!"

Sienna sighed and put her fingers on her temple, fighting off a head ache. She was on the phone with her dad and he wasn't happy about her being on Raw tonight.

"Daddy..."

"No, Sienna. If I'd known you were training for this, I would have stopped you way before this." Mark said on the phone.

"I know, Daddy. That's why I didn't tell you." Sienna said.

"You're not doing this, Sienna Callaway. Pack your shit up right now and get out of the arena." Mark asked.

Sienna sighed in exasperation. "Daddy! I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you want me in this business? You've been in it for almost twenty years!"

"That's exactly why, Sienna. I know this business and you're not getting into it. What if you get hurt?"

"I'm not going to. I'm good, Dad. Really good. I've been trained by one of the best and I really want to do this." Sienna said.

"Half the men back there are good, Sienna. Really good and they still have trips to the hospital because someone else messed up. I'm not taking that chance with you." Mark said gruffly.

"It's not your choice!" Sienna growled, frustrated.

"Like hell it isn't! I'm your father, Sienna!" Mark growled right back.

"I'm twenty one years old, Daddy! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Sienna shouted.

The two became quiet and Sienna sighed. "Look, Daddy...this is what I want to do. I want your approval...but I don't need it. You can either accept it now or accept it down the road, but this is what I'm doing and nothing you do or say is going to change that."

Sienna waited a few moments and when she got no response, her eyes closed and she bit her lip.

"Daddy?" she said softly. "I gotta go. I'm coming up next. Please...watch the show. I love you."

John watched as Sienna quietly hung up the phone. He tensed as he saw a lone tear trickle down her cheek. Quietly he went to her and wiped the tear away.

"Hey...none of that. You knew what his reaction would be going into this. He'll get over it in a little while." John said.

Sienna looked up at him. "I know. I just...I guess deep down I was hoping he'd be okay with it right off the bat."

John chuckled. "Not likely, babe. Mark is as protective of you as the Undertaker is of his yard."

Sienna grinned. "Yeah I know. You're right."

John grinned. "Good. Now get ready. We have to leave in like thirty seconds."

Sienna wiped her eyes, fixed her make up and then looked over at John. "Ready."

John grinned and the two walked out for Sienna's debut on Raw.


	28. Sienna's First Appearance on Raw

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review**

**(Note: Just a reminder...on camera, Sienna wrestles under the name Rage.)**

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I am Jim Ross, sitting next to Jerry 'The King' Lawler and welcome back to Monday Night Raw. We've had a great show tonight so far. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Lita won their match against Edge, Christian and Ivory tonight. Team Extreme will now be going to Backlash to face the Hollies...Hardcore Holly, Crash Holly and Molly Holly."

"We saw Jeff Hardy later on, too, J.R. He came out and rescued Trish from Victoria and Steven Richards, right before they were going to give her a DDT on a steel chair. And then...he kissed her!" King said.

"Indeed he did. Jeff and Trish are scheduled to meet Victoria and Steven Richards next week in an intergender match. Later tonight, John Cena will face Shelton Benjamin in a hardcore match. This is the first hardcore match that John Cena has ever been in. It's going to be interesting." J.R. replied.

"Hey...wonder what this is." King said.

J.R. and Jerry stopped talking as the titantron lit up.

** Camera rolling **

_The fans erupted as John Cena came on screen in the back entrance to the arena. Vince McMahon was standing back there talking with a couple of the stage hands. The stage hands left as John approached Vince._

_"You wanted to see me, Vince?" John asked._

_Vince looked over. "I did. There's someone I wanted you to meet."_

_Vince looked around as if trying to find the person. John looked at him questioningly, then both men looked up as a motorcycle came revving up to the entrance of the arena. The fans went nuts as a woman pulled the motorcycle close up to the arena near Vince and John. The woman had long wavy hair and was dressed in a slightly flared dark denim jean that barely clung above her hips. Her shirt was black low cut halter that tied around the neck and in front. She wore a waist length leather jacket, unbuttoned revealing her toned and sleek stomach. _

_"Ah...here she is." Vince smiled as the fans cheered for the sexy new diva. The woman walked over to Vince and John and smiled, shaking Vince's hand._

_"Nice to see you again, Vince." _

_"You as well. John...this is Rage, our newest diva. Rage...this is John Cena." Vince said._

_Rage shook John's hand then looked at Vince. "So...who am I wrestling tonight?" she asked Vince._

_Vince smiled at them both, knowing he was about to drop a bombshell on them both._

_"Yeah...about that. There's been a little change of plans. I wanted the two of you to meet because the two of you will be spending a lot of time together." Vince said._

_John glanced over at Rage confused. Rage appeared to look just as confused as him._

_Vince smiled. "Rage instead of performing in the ring tonight...you're going down to the ring with John here for his match...as his new manager."_

_"WHAT?" John and Rage shouted at the same time._

_"Vince, I dont' need a manager. I don't want a manager." John said._

_"I came here to wrestle, Vince, not babysit." Rage said._

_Vince smirked at them. "I'm well aware of all of that, but frankly, it doesn't really matter what you do or don't want. Rage will be your manager, Cena, or you both can find another job."_

_John and Rage stared open mouthed as Vince smirked and walked off, leaving them alone. Rage shook her head, her eyes narrowing. John shook his head, his hand running along his jaw and he looked at Rage._

_"Let's get one thing clear. I didn't ask for a manager and I don't need a manager. Don't interfere in my matches and stay out of my way. If you can do that, then we'll get along just fine. The last thing I need is to have to save some Barbie's ass every night." John said._

_Rage's eyes narrowed on the man in front of her. "Are you done?" she asked cooly. _

_At John's nod, she continued. "Good, then let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. I didn't ask to be your manager and frankly I don't want to be your manager. I have better things to do than baby-sit some cocky arrogant son of a bitch. And let me give you a bit of advice. I would worry less about rescuing me and worry more about pissing me off. I'm a hardcore royal bitch, Cena and if you piss me off, manager or not, this Barbie will knock your overgrown G.I. Joe ass to the ground and make it stay there."_

** Camera stops rolling **

"J.R., we've got new puppies!" King exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow...Cena's got a new manager! His first ever manager!" J.R. replied. "And neither of them are happy about it!"

Later that night...

Sienna grinned as she pulled up to her favorite bar in town. She was meeting Jeff, John, Lita and Matt for a celebratory drink in honor of her WWE Debut. The night had gone well. She and John fought just like they were supposed to and in the end of the match, she had disobeyed John's order not to get involved.

Right when Shelton Benjamin would have covered John, she hopped up on the apron and motioned him over, slowly unzipping her halter a little ways. When Benjamin came over, a drooling smile plastered on his face, she pulled back an arm and landed a heavy punch right to his head. Benjamin stumbled back and John was able to get in the F-U and cover.

Before Sienna walked into the bar, her phone rang. She flipped it open and looked at the caller. It was her dad.

"Hey Daddy." she said softly, chewing her lip almost nervously.

"Hey Sen."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence and finally Mark sighed.

"Look...I don't like that you're in this business. I'm worried that you're going to get hurt and that probably won't ever change." he began.

Sienna's eyes closed as she expected him to forbid her to continue. Her eyes filled with hope when it didn't come.

"I watched you tonight...and I saw the same passionin your eyes that I have when I wrestle. I'm not okay with you wrestling right now, but I promise to work on that. I'm a stubborn man, Sen...and it's not going to happen over night. So be patient with me, okay?" Mark said quietly.

Sienna smiled into the night and she wished her dad was there so she could give him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you Daddy." she whispered into the phone.

"Your welcome, baby." Mark said.

As Sienna prepared to hang up the phone she was stopped by her father's voice.

"Oh...and Sienna? That's one hell of a bike you got, girl."

Sienna smiled, said goodbye to her father and hung up the phone. Sienna walked into the bar and glanced around for her friends. Catching Lita's eyes, she moved over to them and grabbed a chair at their table.

"So...how does it feel to be a true WWE diva?" Matt asked.

Sienna laughed. "It feels great. Hopefully the fans liked what they say and I'll be around for awhile."

Jeff grinned and reached over to give her a hug. "You did awesome. I can't wait to see you wrestle. You'll be killer."

Sienna grinned as John handed her a beer. "Thank you, guys. I'm glad you guys were there to see me through."

Lita put a hand on Sienna's arm. "Your dad will come around, Sen. He just needs a little time to realize that his little girl is all grown up."

Sienna smiled. "I know. He's gonna try and I'm okay with that."

John cleared his throat and held up his beer. "A toast..."

Everyone picked up their drinks and lifted them in salute as John continued.

"To family...to friends...and to Sienna...the newest member of the WWE family."


	29. Talking With Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review...thanks!**

"Hello?"

"Hey Lita, it's Sienna."

Lita grinned. "Hey girl."

"Did I wake you? I know it's early." Sienna said nervously.

Lita sat forward, hearing the tension in her friends voice.

"You didn't wake me. What's going on?" she asked.

Lita heard Sienna sigh on the other end, but nothing else.

"Sen? Are you okay?" Lita asked, beginning to worry.

Finally Sienna spoke. "Yeah...can we go out to eat somewhere? I need to talk to you about something."

Lita nodded, speaking into the phone. "Sure...meet you in say...half an hour at Caffè Caldo."

Lita hung up the phone and sighed, wondering what Sienna wanted to talk about. With a shrug, Lita tossed her phone on the bed and then got in the shower. Thirty minutes later she was waiting for Sienna to arrive at the coffee shop.

Jeff rolled over with a groan as his hotel phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeff...it's John."

"John...it's early man. What the hell do you want?" Jeff grumbled.

"Wake up Matt and meet me at the gym. I need some help."

Jeff sat up on his elbow at John's answer. "John...what's going on man?"

"Just wake up your brother, Jeff. I'll tell you when you guys get there."

Jeff hung up the phone with a shake of his head and called Matt.

"Hey, bro. Surprised to see you up and about." Matt said.

"Yeah well it wasn't my choice." Jeff grumbled. "John wants to meet at the gym. Said he needed to talk."

"Really? I wonder what about." Matt said.

"I don't know. Just hurry and get ready so we can leave soon." Jeff said.

Lita lifted her head and stood as Sienna walked in the door. Seeing Lita, Sienna ran over and hugged her before the two sat back down.

"Hey girl... how you feeling this morning?" Sienna asked.

Lita laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Alcohol doesn't really have a lasting affect on me, so I'm pretty good. What about you? Any hangover?"

Sienna grimaced, nodding. "It was awful. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore, but I still have a little bit of a head ache."

"Wow...I'm surprised. You only had one or two drinks." Lita said.

Sienna blushed. "Yeah...well...I ended up having a few more after I got home."

"Really? How much more?" Lita asked raising her brows.

Sienna shrugged. "I don't know...I lost track after the fourth or fifth shot."

Lita laughed. "Damn girl, you do like to party. No wonder you have a hangover."

Sienna grinned and took a drink of her coffee. The two feel into an easy silence for a few minutes, then Lita looked up at her friend.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Sienna hesitated and blushed, then spoke so softly, Lita almost had to strain to hear her.

"I didn't exactly wake up in my own bed this morning."

Matt and Jeff looked at eachother than over at John.

"John...we've been here for an hour already. What the hell did you want to talk about?" Jeff asked.

John finished his reps and then sat up and wiped the sweat off his face. He hesitated, not knowing how to start.

"Sienna stayed at my house last night." he said finally.

Jeff and Matt rolled their eyes. "She lives there John. She's been staying at your house for awhile." Matt said.

John shook his head. "No..I mean she stayed in my room...with me."

"So what? You two have slept in the same bed before." Jeff said.

John shook his head again. "No...this time was different. Trust me...it was definitely different."

"How so?" Matt asked.

John tilted his head, hesitating a moment. "Well...let's just say...that neither of us were very big on clothing last night...or sleeping for that matter."

Jeff and Matt's mouths dropped in shock. "What?!"

John sighed and looked at them.

"We had sex. Sen and I...we had sex...and now...I don't know what to do."


	30. Flashback:  Earlier That Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'm glad yall like the story. Please keep reviewing. Makes my job lots easier. :)**

**Earlier that morning...**

Sienna groaned softly as she sat up in bed. She had drunk way too much last night and had a massive hangover this morning. Her stomach felt queasy and her head was pounding. Blindly she stumbled up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom. A few minutes later, her eyes still closed, she climbed back in bed, laying on her side and snuggled in under the covers. A soft sigh of content escaped her lips as she nestled back against a wall of warmth.

All at once, Sienna became wide awake as a heavy arm slid around her waist, holding her in place. She looked around the room and realized it wasn't hers. The arm around her waist tightened just a little and she tensed, then peaked beneath the covers. Sienna felt a cool breeze along her skin and she gasped. She was naked!

At her gasp and slight movement, the body stirred next to her. The arm around her waist slackened a little, and the person's fingers began to gently graze her stomach. Sienna held her breath and the person stilled and was back asleep. Sienna didn't have to turn around to know who was in the bed with her. It had been a brief caress, but it had been enough to send a tingling flow of warmth through her body. She was naked in a bed...with John Cena.

Sienna drew a deep breath, fighting the urge to scream and panic right there. Her muscles tightened and she pulled the covers back off her body. Carefully she lifted John's arm off her waist and set it on the bed, then sat up. Beside her, John woke up as his arm was set on the bed. John's eyes widened as he realized that both he and Sienna were naked in his bed. His eyes closed as the memories of last night flooded his brain.

Unaware that John was awake, Sienna stood and moved to his dresser. John sat up in bed, watching her. Sienna grabbed one of his t-shirts from his dresser and put it on. It was four times her size and hung down to mid-thigh on her, then gathered up her clothes from the previous night. As she straightened, she gasped realizing that she was being watched. Her eyes met John's and she felt her skin heat from a blush all the way down to her toes.

"Good morning." John said.

Sienna fidgeted nervously from foot to foot. "G..good morning. Um...I was...just...well..I mean...I have to go."

Sienna took a deep breath and turned, walking towards the door. John waited until she got to the door before he said anything.

"Sienna...we're going to have to talk about this." he said quietly.

Sienna stopped at the door, but didn't turn to look at him. "I know, John." she said quietly. "Just not now...please."

"Later then. We'll talk later." John said.

Sienna nodded and left the room, shutting his door behind her. Sienna went to the kitchen first and took some aspirin and then headed to her room. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and fell back against it in disbelief. She heard the shower in John's room turn on and went to her bathroom to do the same. She let the steaming water jet upon her skin and her eyes closed as she remembered the events of last night.

** Flashback **

_"That was fun." Sienna said as John let them into his house. He had just dropped Matt, Jeff and Lita back off at their hotel while Sienna had picked up some more alcohol. _

_John nodded. "You deserved it. You tired?"_

_Sienna laughed. "Surprisingly, no. You?"_

_John shook his head. "I'm usually wound up after a show. What you wanna do?"_

_Sienna put a bottle of tequila, a bottle of oozo and some beer on the coffee table in the living room. She grabbed a seat on the floor and motioned for him to do the same. _

_"Let's play Drink or Dare."_

** End Flashback **

In John's room, his mind was going over the same thing. The game of Drink or Dare was much like Truth or Dare. One person picks truth or dare, the other picks the question or stunt. For truth, if you answer the question, the person who asked chugs a beer for three seconds. If the question doesn't get answered, then the person refusing to answer takes a shot of tequila or oozo. The same rules apply for a dare.

It was a silly game, especially with just the two of them, but it proved to be effective. For the first half hour, the two stuck to truth questions and silly dares that the other would never refuse. It wasn't until both Sienna and John were feeling a high buzz that things got a little...complicated.

** Flashback **

_"Let's get in the hot tub!" Sienna said suddenly in the middle of the game._

_John shrugged liking that idea and jumped up along with her. John stripped down to his boxers and grabbed some beers for the two of them. Sienna had stripped down to her bra and panties, leaving a trail of clothes for John to follow. She was already out in the back, climbing into the hot tub. He handed her a beer and joined her._

_The two relaxed in the steaming water talked for a few minutes about everything and nothing. John noticed that she kept rubbing her shoulders and motioned for her to come over to him. Sienna took the last drink of her beer then waded over to him with a hazy gleam in her eye. With her back to him, John pulled Sienna closer and began to massage her shoulders._

** End Flashback **

Down the hallway, Sienna was having trouble calming herself down. Her insides were on fire just thinking about the feel of his fingers on her skin. John was having the same problem. A shiver ran along his spine as he remembered the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. Somehow, the massage had ended up in a heated exchange of lips that seemed almost...endless.

** Flashback **

_Sienna turned around as John's fingers lightly grazed her shoulders. Her eyes followed her hands as they ran along his chest. John's shoulders were broad and solid. Glistening beads of moisture gathered on bronze skin and traveled down his brick-like bulging muscles. John's eyes closed as her lips softly pressed against his skin, her tongue darting out to catch a trickling bead of water. _

_John's hands wound in her hair, leading her up his chest, pressing her firm body to his. Their lips met in a heated embrace as their hands traveled freely, exploring their exposed skin. John broke the hold he had on her lips, traveling down her neck as he released her breasts from their imprisonment. Sienna's eyes closed as her bra was tossed carelessly to the side._

_John's hands were filled with the mounds of flesh, gently massaging as if rewarding them for their new found freedom. A soft moan escaped in a breathless whisper as her breasts were plumped and offered to his eager mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple before catching the soft pink bud between his lips. _

_Sienna shivered at the delicious torture he inflicted upon her sensitive skin. John's attention turned to her other nipple, tugging the straining flesh into his mouth with a fierceness that sent shivers down her spine. Sienna cried out as her back arched, pushing herself further into the sweet confines of his mouth. _

_When her legs felt like mush, she felt John's hands braided within her hair, gently bring her forward. Once again, their tongues began to dance, exploring the sweet territory of eachother's mouth. John switched their position setting Sienna back against the wall of the hot tub, never taking his lips off of hers._

_He was on top of her, pressing against her in a show of masculine dominance. His kiss deepened as Sienna's hands disappeared beneath the water, running along the length of his manliness. As her fingers tightened around him, he groaned within her mouth, his hips tilting forward into her palm. Their lips were now attacking the other's with an animalistic ferocity that surprised them both._

_Their bodies were filled with a tantalizing passion that strained and yearned for the other. Sienna's lips were swollen, almost bruised from the force of their kiss and her skin was on fire. John was panting, trying to regain some of the control he feared he was losing. Sienna silently pleaded for him to continue. She liked his weight against her, his touch...his taste. She wanted more. She needed more. Her arousal only soared higher when she heard one word come from his mouth._

_"Upstairs."_

** End Flashback **


	31. Friends or More

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review...thanks!**

Matt and Jeff watched John drive away then headed back to their hotel. Once they were in the parking lot, they met up with Lita who was coming back from her talk with Sienna. Matt leaned over and gave Lita a kiss, slinging an arm around her waist.

"So where you coming from?" Lita asked her boyfriend and his brother.

"The gym. John needed to talk." Jeff said.

"What about you? When I woke up you were gone." Matt said.

Lita nodded. "Yeah...Sen called...needed to talk."

Matt and Jeff nodded. "So...you know then?" Jeff asked.

"About their little love fest last night? Yeah. " Lita said.

"Well...it's going to be interesting with the two of them around won't it?" Matt said. Lita and Jeff nodded in agreement and the three went off to pack.

Later that day...

John pulled into his driveway, parking next to Sienna's motorcycle. He went inside, in search of his roomie and found her outside in the back. Sienna was sitting in a chair, her knees drawn up to her chest puffing nervously on a cigarette.

"Hey..." John said nervously.

Sienna looked up and offered a small smile. "Hey."

"Can we talk?" John asked.

Sienna put her cigarette out and nodded. John sat in the chair across from her, but neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Finally, unable to stand the silence, Sienna spoke.

"Do you remember last night?" she asked.

John nodded. "Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah. Did we use a...?" Sienna grew quiet leaving her question unfinished.

John looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah...we used a condom."

Sienna nodded and the two became quiet, looking off into the view. Finally, Sienna lit another cigarette and glanced at him.

"Was I any good?" she asked timidly.

John looked up in surprise. "The best. Being with you is like jumping out of a plane, Sen. Building up to the jump is great. The panting, the stroking...the intimate caress. And when you reach the point where you have no choice but to jump, you float in the air...soaring. And when your feet finally land back on the ground, you realize that you only want to do it again...and again."

Sienna blushed at his description. "I kinda like it when you say stuff like that."

John grinned. "I'm glad. What about you? Did you feel anything like that?"

Sienna shrugged. "I don't know... with Andre it was different. With him, it was nice...and pleasant."

John frowned. "And I wasn't nice or pleasant?"

Sienna glanced over at him. "You were very...male and...dominant. You didn't treat me like I was a fragile piece of glass that could break at any moment. You treated me like I was...a dragon...with fire and passion. I don't know how to describe it, John." she said blushing.

John smiled. "You're doing fine, Sen."

"With you, I had trouble breathing and my whole body felt like it was going up in flames, from the inside out and...other times it felt like I was flying...and...I don't know. It was different...and I liked it. I wanted more of it." she said quietly.

John grinned. Sienna was describing something he liked to call 'getting the job done'. Sienna hadn't disliked anything John and she had done the night before. She liked it. In fact, she had liked it so much that it probably scared her a little and that's why she was so nervous.

"I mean, there's obvious chemistry between us, John. When I'm with you...I feel like there's no one else, but me and you. And when you touch me, I feel like I'm a set of fireworks that's been ignited and just waiting to go off. The feelings are intense and frankly, they make me a little nervous. I'm not really sure how to deal with this sort of thing. I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with this sort of thing." she said quietly.

John said nothing as she spoke. He had known this was going to be her problem even before they had sat down to talk. It was something he, Jeff and Matt had talked about and he knew what she was going to say next.

"I love spending time with you, John and the last thing I want to do is hurt you or lose you, but I need time to figure all this stuff out. Maybe if our situation was different...if we didn't work together and if we weren't such good friends, it would be different. But for right now, I need more time to adjust to everything going on and I hope you can understand that." she finished.

John was quiet as he thought about this. "Look Sen, I'm not the type of guy that will pressure you to do one thing or another. I agree that there's sparks between us, probably enough to start a forest fire, but I'm not going to pressure you to act on those sparks. This is a new feeling to both of us. I just happen to be a little further along on the accepting it. When you're ready, after you've worked everything out in your head...and your heart...When you are ready, you'll figure out a way to tell me. Until then, we can hang out as friends like we use to and I will do my damndest to ignore your tight ass body. Okay?"

Sienna chuckled and moved over to John and hugged him. "Thank you for understanding, John."

John hugged her back and smiled. "You're welcome, Sen."

After a few moments, John stood and pulled Sienna up with him. "Come on...we gotta leave soon." he said giving her a push towards the back door. Sienna grinned and went inside to pack her suitcase, followed by John.

Matt zipped up his suitcase and then answered the door. He found Jeff, packed and ready to go on the other side.

"Hey." Matt said.

Jeff nodded. "Hey. You ready?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah...just waiting for Lita to get off the damn phone. She's been on it for like half an hour now."

Jeff chuckled. "Who she on the phone with?"

Matt shrugged. "I dunno. She needs to hurry though."

Matt walked further into the room and caught Lita's eyes and motioned to his watch. They had a plane to catch and if they were late, they were screwed. Lita got off the phone a few minutes later and the boys looked at her.

"That was Sienna." Lita said. "She talked to John."

When Lita gave no other information, the boys sighed in exasperation. "And?" Matt asked.

Lita shrugged with a smile.. "You know those two. They swore it was a one time thing...I mean they both admitted they had feelings for each other but, she's not ready to be in a relationship and he's not going to pressure her about it. So..."

"So..they're just friends." Matt finished as he chuckled. Lita nodded, giggling.

Jeff shook his head and grinned. "Well, round one lasted twelve hours. Wonder how long round two will last."

Lita grinned. "Well, we'll all find out Monday night at the show."


	32. WWE Recap, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. I apologise for taking so long to update. For whatever reason, I went blank for a few days, so I came up with this idea. Also, remember that Sienna wrestles under the name Rage. I hope you like it. Please review...thanks!**

Four weeks later...

camera rolling

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to WWE Recap. I am your host, Michael Cole and today we are looking back at WWE's most memorable moments from the past month."

**Camera changes angle **

"Four weeks ago, William Regal came out on Raw and resigned as the WWE Commissioner due to being diagnosed with a severe illness. WIlliam Regal is currently undergoing treatment as we speak and we do wish him the best in his recovery. With that said, the question now was who would be taking Regal's place. Later that night, on Monday Night Raw, CEO Vince McMahon answered that question. "

_**Clip Starts**_

**(just a side note- I hate the term bastard son, but that's what Mr. McMahon calls him so it's going in the story.)**

_"Let's face it. I'm not going to live forever, and one day, this company, will be in the hands of my children. So...I've decided to allow all three of my children, Shane, Stephanie and my bastard son Hornswoggle, the opportunity to prove themselves to me. I'm going to let each of them run a show and in doing so they will prove to me whether or not they have what it takes to run this company and do it successfully." Vince said looking out over the crowd._

_"So lets find out who the new general manager for Monday Night Raw is." Vince said, an arm sweeping out towards the stage. Fans and superstars were shocked when Raw's new general manager turned out to be the billion dollar princess herself... Stephanie McMahon._

_**Clip Ends**_

"With Stephanie in charge of Raw, Shane in charge of ECW and Hornswoggle in charge of Smackdown, fans were unsure of what they were going to see from the superstars and the newly appointed managers. Many of the wrestlers in the locker rooms have a deep seeded hostile history with both Shane and Stephanie McMahon. And while Hornswoggle's list of enemies is nowhere near as long, he does have rivals on the Smackdown roster."

"Even though many of the fans may not individually like Shane, Stephanie and Hornswoggle, the over all consensus at Vince McMahon's sudden announcement was excitement. Why, you ask? Well, it's simple. When ever a McMahon is in power, there's always big surprises, fighting and lots of drama...three things that the WWE fans seem to want, love and crave. And the three McMahons wouldn't think of disappointing the fans."

camera angle change

"In an effort to jump ahead of the pack, within minutes after being appointed manager, Shane McMahon scheduled one of the biggest matches in ECW history; a fatal four way number one contender's match. In the first corner you have Tommy Dreamer, a man who has spent the last three years chasing the gold but has never quite been able to catch it. In the second corner, you have The Miz, a newcomer with a lot to prove, who was trained and later on, betrayed by opponent Tommy Dreamer."

"In the third corner you have former champion, John Morrison, the man that CM Punk beat at No Mercy to become the ECW Champion. And in the fourth corner you have Bobby Lashley, a former champion himself, who had no choice but to give up his title and was out of action for over eight months because of an injury he suffered at the hands of John Morrison. With the history between the four competitors, one has to wonder if the superstars can stay focused on obtaining the title shot or if they will let personal issues hinder their performance."

"In an unexpected twist, new ECW manager Shane McMahon announced that current ECW Champion would be the special guest referee for that match. Now the question on everyone's mind was: would CM Punk call it right down the line...or will he alter the outcome of the match in order to face an opponent of his choosing? In a surprise ending, it was The Miz who decided the outcome of the match."

camera angle change

"The four battled against eachother for nearly twenty minutes before things got heated. John Morrison took Bobby Lashley out with not one, but two steel chair shots to the head. A minute later he turned to Tommy Dreamer and landed a devasting blow to the head there. With two of his opponents out of the running, the egotistical John Morrison went after chick magnet, The Miz and got more than he bargained for. The Miz was waiting with a steel chair of his own and after smashing the metal against the skull of the former champion, The Miz landed 'The Mizard of Oz', leaving John Morrison down in the middle of the ring."

"Fans expected The Miz to go for the cover but were shocked when Miz didn't even take the chance. Twenty thousand fans watched as The Miz dragged his former mentor Tommy Dreamer over to the middle of the ring and laid him across John Morrison for the pin. When asked why he forfeited his chance at the title, The Miz replied that despite his past feud with the man, there was no one who deserved this title shot more than Tommy Dreamer and evidently CM Punk and the fans agreed. Tommy Dreamer and CM Punk are scheduled to compete for the ECW Championship this Tuesday night on ECW."

"Minutes after being appointed manager of ECW, Shane Mcmahon set up a huge Triple Threat 'Big Man' match. ECW's six foot nine, five hundred pound Big Daddy V competed against Smackdown's seven foot, five hundred pound giant, The Big Show and Raw's seven foot, four hundred twenty pound mountain, The Great Khali. The match was originally Shane's way of proving that the most dominate superstars were on his ECW roster. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned for Shane O'Mac and after twenty minutes in a heated battle, Smackdown's The Big Show pinned ECW's Big Daddy V, claiming the victory for not only himself but Smackdown manager, Hornswoggle."

camera angle change

"Shane McMahon was not the only one to lose to the illegitimate son of Vince McMahon. During her second week, as general manager of Raw, Stephanie McMahon found out that while Hornswoggle may be small, he was every bit McMahon as Stephanie and Shane. Take a look at what happened two weeks ago on Monday Night Raw."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Stephanie ran through the hallways looking for her ex-husband Triple H. She had been told he and fellow DX member, Shawn Michaels, were on their way to the parking area to await the arrival of their limo. She went out to parking area and ran up to the limo waiting out there and tried to open the door. Finding it locked, Stephanie started banging her hand on the window._

_"Hunter! Open the door we need to talk!" she shouted. Stephanie stepped back as the door swung open. Her mouth pursed in anger as she realized the man inside the limo was not her ex-husband, Triple H, or his partner in crime, HBK Shawn Michaels, but instead the last person on earth she wanted to be around, her illegitimate brother, Hornswoggle._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie demanded._

_Hornswoggle gave an impish grin. "When I was here two weeks ago, I forgot to take something with me when I left. I just came to collect it."_

_Stephanie smirked. "Oh yeah? What?"_

_"Us." said a voice from behind._

_"What the hell is going on?" Stephanie asked as Triple H and Shawn Michaels came to stand in front of her and shook hands with Hornswoggle._

_Triple H turned to her and smirked. "What's going on is that you have just lost two of your biggest superstars, Steph. DX is now contracted to Smackdown."_

_Stephanie's mouth opened in shock as Triple H and Shawn Michaels smirked at her, then got in the limo. _

_Hornswoggle winked at Stephanie. "Nice doing business with ya...sis."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"With two of Raw's biggest superstars now on the Smackdown roster, you have to wonder what will happen to Raw. Will Stephanie be able to pull Raw through the devastating loss of Triple H and Shawn Michaels? That's something that only time will tell, but here's something you can be sure of. Hornswoggle has royally enraged Stephanie McMahon and an enraged Stephanie McMahon does not bode well for the Smackdown manager. Stephanie McMahon promised retribution and she will deliver."


	33. WWE Recap, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Remember that Sienna wrestles under the name Rage. Please review...thanks!**

**WWE Recap con't. - Michael Cole speaking...**

"And speaking of Rage...the newest WWE Diva has definitely turned some heads since her debut as John Cena's manager, just five weeks ago on Raw. Most importantly...the head of Raw manager, Stephanie McMahon. Now most would think that catching Stephanie's eye is a good thing. Unfortunately for the new diva, catching the McMahon's eye was anything but. Let's take you back to the very first time that the diva and the manager met.

_**Clip Starts**_

_Rage rolled her motorcycle to a stop at the entrance of the arena and got off. Rage smiled to herself as she slid her leather jacket off. A few seconds later, she tensed as she felt someone behind her. Straightening, Rage glanced over her shoulder and found herself looking at Stephanie McMahon._

_"You can't park that there. You'll need to move it. " Stephanie said._

_Rage sighed already sensing this was going to be a battle. "I always park here." Rage said._

_Stephanie's eyes narrowed. "Look, I don't know who you are and I don't really care. I'm in charge around here and I say you can't park there unless your name is on that pole reserving the space." she said, pointing._

_Rage glanced over at Stephanie, then the pole and shrugged. "Okay." she said. Digging into her purse she pulled out a piece of paper from a notebook and a pen. She wrote a few letters on the paper and then using her gum stuck the paper to the pole in front of her bike. The paper read 'Reserved for Rage'._

_"There." Rage said. "Now it's reserved."_

_"That's not what I meant! You're going to have to move it." Stephanie demanded again._

_Rage glanced over at the woman and gave a simple short answer to the demand. "No."_

_Stephanie's mouth opened in shock and her hands knotted into fists on her hips. Rage had turned her back on Stephanie and was busy unbuckling her bag from the back of her bike when the McMahon spoke._

_"You can't say no to me!" Stephanie said. "I'm Vince McMahon's daughter! Move it. Now!"_

_"No." Rage said, putting her jacket inside her bag._

_Stephanie huffed and marched forward. "Fine...I'll move it myself!"_

_At that, Rage straightened and narrowed her eyes on Stephanie. As soon as her hand touched the bike, Stephanie found herself bent over backwards against the seat with Rage looming over her. Stephanie actually paled at the fire in Rage's eyes. Rage's voice was very soft, but Stephanie could hear the steel behind the words._

_"I don't give a rats ass what your last name is or whose daughter you are, princess. You touch my bike again and you will find my boot up your ass. Are we clear?" Rage said._

_Stephanie nodded, her eyes wide and she sighed in relief as she felt Rage being pulled away from her. John Cena had been about to enter the arena when he spied Rage and Stephanie's situation, He had run over and pulled Rage off of Stephanie. Rage shrugged his hold off and glared at him._

_"What the hell are you doing, Rage?" he snapped as he helped Stephanie up. With John there, Stephanie got her confidence back and immediately growled at Rage._

_"She with you John?" Stephanie demanded._

_John sighed, giving Rage a look. "Unfortunately. " he said. "This is Rage...my manager."_

_Stephanie lifted her nose slightly in the air, and glared at Rage. "I'm going to take into consideration that you're new and that you might not know how things go around here, so let me help you out. I'm Stephanie McMahon and you do what I say, when I say it...Bitch." _

_Rage straightened and walked forward until she was as close to Stephanie as John would allow._

_"Let's get a couple things clear, Barbie. I don't answer to you and I never will. I can promise you this, though...you call me bitch one more time and I won't wait for you to touch my bike again. I'll shove my boot up your ass right here, right now." Rage replied dangerously. John pushed Rage back a few steps which only made Stephanie all the more confident._

_Stephanie turned to John. "Teach your bitch her place, John, before I do it for you."_

_Stephanie smirked at the pair before turning and walking away, leaving a fuming Rage, being held back by John Cena._

_**Clip Ends**_

camera angle change

"What an intense situation! Now past siutations have shown that while Stephanie may be young, she's definitely not someone that you want to mess with. You would think that any new superstar would do everything they can to get in Stephanie McMahon's good graces. However, that doesn't seem to be the case with the new WWE Diva, Rage. In fact, she seems to make no effort at all to hide her dislike of Raw manager, Stephanie McMahon. Let's take you back to last week, when moments after Triple H and Shawn Michaels made thier escape to Smackdown, the new Raw manager and the new WWE Diva had another explosive encounter."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Stephanie growled in frustration as she watched Triple H and Shawn Michaels drive off, away from the arena. Rage watched Stephanie rant and rave at the surrounding tech personnel. Rage shook her head as the female manager jumped up and down, in a circle, stamping her foot with her hands clenched in fists at her side. When Stephanie looked up and saw them, she she started walking over to them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rage's eyes narrow in on Stephanie. As their last meeting came to mind, John immediately tensed, sensing a battle about to begin. _

_"What are you looking at?!" Stephanie screamed at them._

_Rage arched a brow at the display of temper. "A billion dollar brat throwing a temper tantrum." _

_John inwardly groaned. Why did this new girl have to do everything the hard way? Stephanie's mouth dropped open in outrage and she slammed her hands to her hips with a glare._

_"I thought I told you to put your bitch in her place, John?!" Stephanie taunted. Before she knew it, Stephanie's cheek exploded in pain and she was on the floor with Rage standing over her._

_"Call me a bitch again, princess!" Rage snapped. John pulled Rage back and kept himself between the two women. He didn't help Stephanie up this time and Stephanie growled at him._

_"Aren't you going to do anything?! She just hit me!" Stephanie demanded as she slowly rose to her feet, her hand lightly touching the bright red handprint on her cheek._

_John turned and faced Stephanie, but kept Rage behind him. "She warned you last time not to call her that. It's not my fault you didn't listen." he said with a shrug._

_Stephanie's mouth dropped open a second and then she frowned in anger. _

_"Oh really? Well, I hope she has your back as well as you have hers, Cena, because next week you two will be competing in a tag team match together against Shelton Bejamin and... Stephanie thought for a moment then grinned. "And Snitsky!"_

_John ran his hands over his face as Stephanie walked away from them. He didn't even like his manager and now he had to wrestle with the girl? He didn't even know if she could wrestle._

_John turned to Rage. "Look...next week...I'll do everything. You just stay out of the way so you don't get hurt."_

_Rage looked up at him her eyes wide. "I'm not a child, Cena! I can fight as well as you!" she snapped._

_"Yeah you keep saying that, but you've done nothing to prove it!" John thundered back._

_Rage's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to John. "Oh don't worry...after tonight...you won't question it again."_

_**Clip Ends**_


	34. WWE Recap, Part 3

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. Please review and I'm so sorry it took so long to update. :)**

"Now if you watch Raw, you know that the relationship between John Cena and his manager, Rage, is very tense and very strained, to say the least. Cena views Rage as a distraction, someone that he has no choice but to protect at ringside. Rage has repeatedly told Cena that she does not need protection, that if she wanted to she could take him out and make him stay down. Cena told her to prove it and later that night during Cena's match with Steven Richards, Rage did just that."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"Victoria just hit John Cena over the head with a steel chair!" J.R. said._

_Steven Richards was laying on the ground, outside of the ring a few feet away from where Rage stood. John was down in the middle of the ring with, with Steven Richard's girlfriend,Victoria, standing over him. She was jeering at him, taunting him, insulting him. Her focus was so much on Cena that she didn't notice anyone else in the ring with her._

_"Rage is in the ring! Victoria turn around!" King shouted._

_Rage stood behind Victoria, hands crossed over her chest with a viscous look on her face. As the crowd went crazy, Rage's adrenaline started pumping. Victoria had a sadistic smile on her face as she looked up and turned, seeing Rage in the ring with her. Victoria started to slowly advance on Rage, the chair still in her hand, throwing a few threats towards the new diva. Rage merely arched a brow, but didn't move._

_When Victoria finally attacked, the chair was lifted about head level. Rage patiently waited until the right exact moment then landed a drop kick to the center of the chair. The metal snapped back, hitting Victoria on the head and the diva went down. When Rage turned, Steven Richards was back in the ring and rushing towards her. She caught him against her chest then slammed him to the mat in a spine buster._

_"Oh my Gosh! Rage just took out Victoria and Steven Richards by herself!" J.R. exclaimed._

_John Cena was back up in the ring and Rage stood back as he came to stand over Steven Richards. He bent and waved his hand as the crowd chanted 'you can't see me' and then landed the five knuckle shuffle across the top of Richard's head. John covered the man and three counts later the ref lifted his hand in victory. John turned and looked at Rage. The two stood inches from eachother, an intense atmosphere that could ignite at any given moment. _

_"You took out Richards and Victoria...but I'm still standing." John said._

_Rage arched a brow. "Not for long." she answered back. Suddenly, Rage's leg snapped out slamming into John's chest. As John stumbled back, surprised, Rage spun low, knocking the big man off his feet. John groaned as he landed on his back and then convulsed as Rage's thick leather boot kicked against his throat. Rage was a perfectionist in this move. She hadn't seriously hurt him, only winded him. She had come out here to prove to John that she could take any one down, no matter thier size...and she had succeeded._

_**Clip Ends**_

"Rage did indeed prove that she's a force to be reckon with...to the fans, to the wrestlers in the back and most importantly to her tag team partner, John Cena. But will the way she did it help her already strained relationship with John Cena? Will it put more of a strain on the relationship and cause chaos between the tag team partners or will it bring them closer and allow them to work together enough to make a surprising win over Shelton Benjamin and Snitsky? Tune in Monday to find out."

camera angle change 

"In a surprising twist to an old story, weeks after finding out the identity of his illegitimate child, CEO Mr. McMahon was hit with another paternity case. However, unlike with Hornswoggle, this woman is claiming that Mr. McMahon is not the father of her child, but that one of his WWE Superstars is. While Mr. McMahon and his family was obviously ecstatic about not having another family member to deal with, everyone was curious about which superstar was the father of this woman's child and who the child was."

"Well, three weeks ago, Vince McMahon made a surprise appearance on Smackdown to let us know that he had received word from the woman's lawyer and now knew that the suspected father was on the Smackdown roster. But which superstar? The following week, we found out. It was a shock to ever single person in the WWE and to every single fan. The suspected father was Death Valley's own, The Undertaker."

"With The Phenom named as the possible father, a DNA test was done and last week the woman's lawyer confirmed that The Undertaker is indeed the father of this anonymous woman's child. Now the question remained, who was the Undertaker's son or daughter and when would they come forward? The woman's lawyer claimed that The Undertaker would know soon enough, but soon enough didn't sit well with The Phenom or his brother Kane."

camera angle change 

"After being verbally assaulted and threatened, the woman's lawyer did give up a few more pieces of information to The Brother's of Destruction. We found out that the Undertaker's child is a female in her early to late twenties and that the girl does not know that the Undertaker is her father. We also found out that The Undertaker's daughter is currently employed by the World Wrestling Entertainment as a WWE Diva. The woman's lawyer escaped before The Undertaker and his brother Kane could find out any more information."

"There's lots of opinions on who the daughter of darkness could be. Some of the superstars think it could be Victoria because of her sadistic personality and her preference to pain. Plus, she does have the same coloring as The Undertaker and his brother Kane. There are some who believe it could be Melina, a woman who defies the laws of sense and is crazier than most in her own right. And then there are others who believe it could be Rage, the newest Diva, who takes crap from no one and who, like Victoria, slightly resembles the Phenom."

"The Undertaker wants to know who his daughter is, but unfortunately it won't be happening on his time frame. Because the child has no idea that her father is The Undertaker, her identity will remain a secret until released by the mother's lawyer. Until then, both The Undertaker and his brother Kane have vowed to do all they can to figure out the identity of their new family member themselves."

camera angle change 

"It's been an interesting month here at the WWE, filled with new feuds, new rosters and new family. Will The Undertaker find out which Diva is his daughter and when it does happen, will the Diva accept The Undertaker as her father? Will Stephanie McMahon be able to keep Raw afloat with the departure of DX's Triple H and Shawn Michaels?"

"Will the feud between John Cena and his manager, Rage help them or hinder them in thier match this upcoming week on Raw? And most importantly, will Shane, Stephanie and Hornswoggle be able to outshine the others and prove to their father, Vince McMahon, that they can most definitely step into his shoes if and when the need arises?"

"Tune into Monday Night Raw, Tuesday Night ECW and Friday Night Smackdown to find out the answers. I want to thank everyone for watching. I am your host, Michael Cole, and until next time...have a fantastic day."


	35. Barbecue at Mark's

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

'Who looks great is determined outside the ring. Who is great is determined inside the ring. You think you're great? Come to my yard and prove it.'

That statement right there had been the cause of two of the greatest matches that Sienna could remember. It was what Mark had told Jeff and John when they first arrived in the WWE. After it was said, both John and Jeff had gone to the Undertaker's yard, trying to show that they were as great as they looked. It had been a long and painful journey for the two young superstars, but it had all been worth it when finally Mark's seal of approval, his respect, came. That's what Sienna wanted...Mark's in-ring stamp of approval.

While Mark had seen his daughter wrestle on many occasions, both in person and on television, he had yet to be in the ring with her. So, Sienna waited. And her waiting days were almost over. In just a few short weeks, Mark would finally be signed to the Raw roster and The Undertaker's daughter, revealed. When that happened, Sienna would finally get her chance to be in the ring with her dad and embark on her own journey to gain his respect.

John and Sienna had been winning all of their matches of late and working together, the two were steadily climbing the chart of success. At this point, Sienna was feeling almost indestructible...as if nothing could bring her down. And inside the ring, it was probably true. However, outside the ring, off camera was a different story. Sienna didn't know it, but her entire world was about to change.

"I can't believe you and John haven't gotten together yet. Officially, I mean. Everyone can tell you two are into each other." Trish complained to Sienna. Ever since Trish and Jeff had started dating both on and off the screen, she had become very good friends with both Lita and Sienna.

Lita nodded in agreement. "Seriously, Sen. This whole 'just friends' thing isn't really working for the both of you. I mean, round one didn't last even twelve hours before the two of you ended up sleeping over. And although rounds two, three and four lasted more than a couple days...they still didn't last. When you two gonna just give in and officially get it on?"

The three girls were over at Sienna's new house, helping her move in. After the last encounter with John, Sienna had decided that living together wasn't helping the whole 'just friends' thing. So two weeks ago, Mark flew out for a couple of days and helped her pick a house out. Even though Sienna had owned the house for two weeks, she had been on the road and hadn't been able to move in until now.

At first, it was Mark, Glen and Dwayne who were supposed to have helped her move everything in, but three days ago Dwayne had called with an unexpected announcement. Sienna's dad, Mark, had just bought a house half an hour away from Sienna's and Glen and Dwayne were going to be helping him move in that weekend. Dwayne had called Jeff and Matt and so Team Extreme and Trish flew in to help move Sienna into her new house.

Sienna sighed. "I know. But now that I've got my own house, maybe it will be better."

Lita snorted. "Matt and I tried that for a little while. Didn't really work out and after a couple of weeks, I sold my house."

Trish nodded. "Plus...it's kinda still like you live together. I mean his house is just down the street, Sen."

"Seriously Sen, I don't know how you do it. Every time I see Matt, it takes all my willpower not to jump his bones right then and there." Lita said, shaking her head.

Trish smiled and sighed dreamily. "Yeah...I feel the same way about Jeff. Sometimes I have to walk away just to make sure I won't."

Sienna blushed a deep red and looked away. "Believe me, ladies, I'm right there with you. When we're doing a show and I have to act like he repulses me...it's hard. Every time I see his rippling chest and bulging biceps..." Sienna shivered in pleasure... "I have to tell myself to throw him on the ground and kick him when I really want to throw him on the ground and kiss him."

Lita and Trish looked at eachother, then burst out laughing. "Oh...she's got it bad." Trish said.

Lita grinned and Sienna blushed even further. "Does your dad know how you feel about John?"

Sienna thought for a moment. "Um...I don't know. I mean, I'm sure he can tell that I have feelings for John, but he hasn't said anything about it."

"Have you said anything?" Trish asked.

Sienna shook her head. "No. He and John are getting along really well right now, and I'm not too sure I want to mess that up. I know that eventually Dad would probably be okay with the idea of me and John, but...I'm too chicken to rock the boat just now."

Three girls looked up as Sienna's phone rang. Sienna grinned and picked up the phone. "Speak of the devil..."

"Hey Daddy." Sienna said as she put it on speaker phone.

"Hi Mark!" Lita shouted into the phone.

"Hey Mark!" Trish followed up.

Mark chuckled. "Hello girls. What are you three up to today?"

"Just hanging out. What about you?" Sienna replied.

"Well, I was gonne see if you all wanted to join me in a barbecue this afternoon. Glen and Dwayne are over here, too." Mark said.

"Sure. Let me call the guys and we'll be over shortly." Sienna said when Lita and Trish nodded their approval.

"Okay. Drive safely. Bye girls."

"Bye Mark!" Lita and Trish yelled together.

"Bye Daddy."

"So when are you and Sienna gonna stop playing around and just become an item?" Matt asked John.

Jeff looked over wanting to know the answer to that as well. The three men were at John's house, enjoying a beer after a morning of working on the backyard.

John shrugged. "When she's ready, I guess. The balls in her court bro."

"Man, I thought y'all would have hooked up a long time ago. I mean, y'all have hooked up on more than one occasion, but it never seems to get past being a one-nighter." Jeff said.

"Hey, man, don't look at me. This is up to Sienna. It's her deal and when she's ready, she'll let me know. Until then...we're just friends." John said, looking down as his cell rang.

He grinned, seeing it was Sienna and answered. "Hey beautiful. What's up?"

Matt and Jeff chuckled, shaking their heads at the 'just friends' greeting. John hung up the phone a few minutes later and looked at the Hardy brothers.

"Mark invited us all over for a barbecue. Dwayne and Glen are there too. We have to pick up the girls in half an hour."


	36. Taker's Surprise

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

"Hey Uncle Glen! Hey Uncle D!" Sienna called out as she, John, Lita, Matt, Jeff and Trish went into the backyard. Dwayne and Glen gave a hug to all the girls and then shook the hands of all the guys.

"Where's Daddy?" Sienna asked.

"He had to go and pick something up. He should be back shortly." Glen said.

"Who wants a drink?." Dwayne said as he downed the last of his beer.

"I do!" The entire group called out.

Everyone made thier way inside the house and started hunting around for drinks. The guys each grabbed a beer and took a seat outside on the deck. Inside the kitchen, the girls found more than just beer and chose to make a mixed drink.

"Who knew that Mark was a closet alcoholic?" Trish joked as she looked at all the different types of alcohol.

Sienna grinned. "He worked in a bar before he became a wrestler, I think. He doesn't drink very often. That vodka there, he's had that same bottle for over a year."

Lita nodded. "And that Jack Daniels was give to him by Vince about three years ago and it hasn't even been opened."

Trish laughed. "Well...more for us then. I'm glad I'm not driving. I can drink all I want, now."

Lita laughed at that. "Yeah...just remember we have to fly out tomorrow, so try not to get a hang over like last time okay?"

Trish wrinkled her nose. "I only had three drinks. And it was because they weren't the same drink. I had like a Purple Hooter, and an Alaskan Thunder and a Long Island...I think. I don't really remember, but I know it was a bad idea and believe me...after that hang over, I won't do it again."

All the girls laughed as drinks were being made. Sienna had opted to make a Margarita, while Lita and Trish had opted for Long Islands. Then each girl grabbed their drink and went outside to join the men. Mark didn't have enough chairs so everyone had to share. Trish and Lita sat on Matt and Jeff's laps...of course and Sienna took a seat on John. Sienna leaned back against him as his arm slid comfortably around her waist.

"So...when you two gonna get together...for real?" Glen asked.

"No kidding. We expected church bells to be ringing by now." Dwayne said teasingly.

Sienna and John chuckled looking at Sienna's uncles. Glen and Dwayne knew how the two youngsters felt about each other and were okay with it. They actually found it quite comical to watch Sienna and John deny their feelings time and time again. In fact, they had found it so hilarious, that Glen and Dwayne had gotten together with some of the other wrestlers and started a bet on how long it would take for the John and Sienna to finally get together and stay that way.

"What's the pool up to now?" Sienna asked.

Dwayne thought for a moment. "Um...I think it's about four hundred." he said looking to Glen.

Glen nodded at the figure and then Jeff grinned at Sienna and John.

"I put money on most of the next two weeks, so could you try and hurry it up? I'm running out of time." he said with a chuckle.

John sighed dramatically. "I've tried, Jeff. But damn...it's difficult. The girl won't give me an inch."

Sienna shrugged and winked teasingly at John. "Well...maybe it wouldn't be so difficult if you actually had game."

John's mouth dropped open as everyone else burst into laughter.

"Oh...burn!" Matt said.

John's eyes got a mischievous twinkle in them. "I don't have game? That's funny. Especially since, on numerous occasions, you've woken my neighbors with your screams of how good my game really is."

John's statement caused another round of laughter amongst the group and Sienna blushed for a few seconds. Then, she shrugged and gave in, joining in the laughter.

"What can I say?" she said. "He has game."

John grinned, puffing out his chest like a strutting rooster. "Thank you."

Now Sienna's eyes shined mischievously. "For about three minutes..." she said stifling a laugh.

This of course caused the laughter to restart and John's mouth dropped open again.

"Three minutes? Oh, you're in trouble now!" John said as he started to tickle her.

Sienna laughed and squirmed, trying to get away from his fingers. Everyone knew how ticklish she was. The lightest touch could make her convulse into laughter when someone tickled her.

"Truce! Truce!" Sienna said laughing along with everyone else. Sienna's cheeks were flushed and her eyes teary when John stopped tickling her.

"Hello?! Where is everyone?"

Sienna looked up hearing someone calling from inside the house and then grinned when her dad stepped through the screen door. Mark laughed, catching Sienna as she flew into his arms.

"Hey baby girl. How you doing?" he said hugging her.

"Good! And you?" Sienna asked.

Mark grinned. "Good."

"Mark? Where are you?"

Everyone turned at the sound of a new voice.

"Out back." Mark said. A few seconds later a woman came out and stood by Mark. Sienna had never seen this woman before and a glance around gave her the impression that no one else besides Uncle Glen had either. Mark smiled and turned the woman towards the rest of the group.

"This is my family. You already know my brother Glen. The guy next to him is Dwayne, one of my best friends. Then comes Jeff, Trish, Matt and Lita. And that one there is John. Those five are my daughters best friends and were always hanging around. They kinda grew on me after awhile and now it's like I have five other children." Mark said with a laugh. Everyone else chuckled at that. It was a true and fair statement.

The woman nodded to each before turning to the only one left, Sienna.

"And this...this is my daughter Sienna." Mark said proudly.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Sienna. Mark talks about you all the time." the woman said with a smile.

Sienna shook the woman's hand, still a little confused and gave a small smile. "It's nice to meet you...I wish I could say the same."

The woman chuckled and Sienna looked questioningly at her father. Mark took the woman's hand in her own and smiled even bigger.

"Everyone...this is Sara." he said. "My fiance."


	37. Before Raw

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. **

**Sorry for the long space between updates. I am dealing with some medical issues right now and get tired very fast, so I don't get a lot of time to work on my story. I'll update more as soon as I can. Thanks and please review!**

Sienna had tolerated most of the barbecue for the sake of her friends. Jeff, Trish, Matt and Lita had flown in as a special favor to help her move into her new house, and she didn't want them to have a bad time while they were there. However, when Mark had made the announcement about the baby, it had just been too much for Sienna to deal with and she bolted.

Her five friends had found her about half a mile away from Mark's house and had driven her back home to Boston. They had all stayed with Sienna in her house that night, just in case she needed to talk, but as soon as she got home she had barricaded herself in her room, refusing to come out.

On Saturday, the next morning, after dropping Jeff, Matt, Lita and Trish off at the airport, John had driven back over to Sienna's house. When he got there, Sienna's bike was gone from the driveway and there was a note on the front door. Sienna had taken off and no one knew where she was going or if she was coming back.

Three days later, before Monday Night Raw...

Lita, Trish, Matt and Jeff knocked on the door and went into John's dressing room.

"Anyone heard from her?" John asked.

"Well...she called Saturday night and left a messaage. Said she was okay and that she'd meet us here, but she didn't say where she was or where she'd been." Lita said.

John nodded. "She left me the same message."

"Me too." Trish said. "I knew she was upset. I mean...it wasn't that hard to tell, but I didn't think she'd just take off without telling someone where she was going."

Matt looked up at that. "She just found out that Mark proposed to a woman that Sienna had never met or even heard about. How did you expect her to react?"

"I don't know. To scream...yell...anything but run away. She didn't strike me as the type." Trish said with a shrug.

"I hope she's okay." Lita asked.

Matt looked at her. "She called and said she was okay, Lita."

"Yeah but that was two days ago." Lita responded.

Matt smiled and placed a kiss on his fiance's forehead. "I'm sure she's fine, honey."

"Still...I'm worried. She's never done this before." Lita said.

"I'm worried too. She won't answer her phone, she won't return my calls." John said.

"She's fine." Jeff said quietly.

Trish shook her head, worry knotting her brow. "How do you know? I mean...what if she's had an accident and we don't know about it because we don't know where she's at?"

"She's fine." Jeff said again.

Matt looked up and studied his younger brother. "You know something." he said.

Jeff looked up and met Matt's eyes. John, Trish and Lita looked up as well.

"I saw her this morning. She's in the city...has been for the last three days." Jeff said.

Everyone stared open mouthed.

"Jeff!" Trish said punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Jeff said rubbing the mark on his arm.

"We've all been worried sick! How could you not tell us?" Lita demanded.

"She asked me not to. She's my best friend. What was I supposed to do?" Jeff said.

John glared. "Oh I don't know...tell someone where she was at."

"Look...it's not like she ran off and didn't let everyone know she was okay. She left messages for all of you and she was in constant contact with me. If there had been an emergency, I would have been able to get ahold of her." Jeff said.

The five friends looked up as a knock sounded at the door. Stephanie McMahon came in after John gave permission and she looked around.

"Where's Sienna?" Steph asked.

"I'm right here." Sienna said from behind the young McMahon.

Stephanie turned and the two greeted each other with hugs. Although she and Stephanie played enemies on camera, the two were actually friends off camera. Stephanie looked closely at Sienna. Sienna's eyes were red and swollen, like she'd been crying.

"Are you okay, Sen?" Stephanie asked.

Sienna gave her a watery smile and nodded. "Yeah. I just...I had a fight with Daddy. You know how those are." Sienna whispered.

"Yeah I know how those are." Stephanie said knowingly. She, herself was a major 'Daddy's girl' and she hated it when she and her father fought.

Sienna smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well, I know that you and Coach don't get along and I wanted to forewarn you that he's coming tonight." Steph said.

Sienna grinned. "Yeah...I already had a run in with him out in the parking lot."

Steph looked worried. "Is he going to cause problems? Because, I can talk to Daddy if he is."

Sienna chuckled, shaking her head. "No, it's cool. Believe me...Coach is one person I can handle on and off camera."

Steph nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll see you later tonight then."

When the door shut behind Stephanie, Sienna turned and looked at her friends. She had been a little nervous about coming here tonight, especially since she had taken off without even saying goodbye three days ago. She knew Jeff wouldn't be mad at her. She had kept in constant contact with him for the entire time she was gone. And although she had left messages for the other four saying that she was safe and okay, she knew it wasn't the same. She wasn't sure how everyone would react tonight at her appearance. She didn't have to wait very long to find out, either.

It only took a few seconds before Sienna found herself smothered in hugs and kisses from Jeff, Matt, Lita and Trish. John kinda held back, still upset with her for leaving in the first place, but Sienna knew not to push the issue in front of everyone else. Jeff was the only one who had noticed, aside from Sienna, that John had distanced himself, but he didn't say anything either. He knew that John was just upset because he'd been scared that something had happened to Sienna. If he had been in John's place, Jeff knew he'd be feeling the same way.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked, once all the hugs were over and they were all sitting down.

Sienna nodded. "Yeah...it's been rough...but...I'm okay."

"So...how are you doing with the whole fiance thing?" Trish asked after a few moments of silence.

Sienna thought for a moment. "You know, actually, I don't think I was ever really upset about that. Him having a fiance, I mean. I could tell at the barbecue that she loves him and that he loves her and I can't fault either one of them for that. She's nice. I didn't want her to be and I tried really hard not to like her, but I do. A lot. She fits him like a glove and she makes him happy. I figured that out the night I found out at the barbecue."

Matt looked up questioningly. "So then why'd you take off?"

Sienna paused thoughtfully and looked at Jeff. "Well...Dad came over after you guys left that morning. We talked about Sara and stuff and then, right when I was beginning to be okay with the whole thing...he drops another bomb on me."

John arched a brow. "Another bomb? What did he say?"

"She's pregnant." Sienna said.

Everyone looked at her in shock, excluding Jeff. He already knew about this.

"What? Sara's pregnant?" Lita asked.

Sienna nodded. "She's about three months along."

"Holy Crap. No wonder you ran." Matt said.

Sienna sighed and smiled sadly, giving a small chuckle. "Yeah...I hadn't planned on it...but...I freaked out. I didn't know what else to do."

"So are you better now? With everything then?" Trish asked.

Sienna thought for a minute and shrugged. "Not completely...but I'm getting there."

"And you've talked to your dad?" Matt asked.

Sienna nodded. "He's here at the arena. We talked right after my run in with Coach."

Lita leaned over and took Sienna's hands in hers. "What happened?"

Sienna sighed and looked down as her mind wandered back to earlier in the night.


	38. Run in with Coach

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review!**

Earlier that evening...

Sienna arrived at the arena in Bakersfield, California only an hour before the show was supposed to start. Tonight would be the first time in three days that she'd see one of her friends, besides Jeff, in person. She had taken off three days ago after her dad dropped not one but two major announcements on her. One: He was getting married to Sara, a woman Sienna had never met. Two: Sara was going to have a baby...Mark's baby.

Sienna needed to calm her nerves just a bit before going in to face her friends, who had no idea about the baby. She didn't have much time before the show started, but she did have a little bit. So, Sienna pulled out a cigarette and lit up, trying to relax in the last few moments she would have alone for awhile.

Sienna was sitting on a concrete ledge with her back up against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she was puffing away on a cigarette. Her ears perked as footsteps came towards her, but her eyes stayed closed. The footsteps stopped and a man cleared his throat. Sienna popped one eye open, then inwardly sighed opening the other one. Her least favorite person stood in front of her. Jonathon Coachman.

Sienna and Jonathon Coachman had a mutual dislike of eachother. At their first encounter, Coach had made the mistake of taking Sienna's cigarette away from her and then grabbing her. Sienna had threatened the man with bodily harm if he ever made those mistakes again and then Matt came by to back that threat up.

After Mark had found out what happened, he semi-heeded Sienna's request to leave it alone. He had Kane deal with it. Of course Mark was there when Glen confronted Coach about how he manhandled Sienna, but Mark kept his word and didn't say or do anything himself. Ever since then, whenever she ran into Coach, he gave her dirty looks, he sneered at her, even insulted her sometimes, but he never put his hands on her.

"Well...what do we have here?" Coach asked with a smirk.

Sienna's eyes narrowed and she growled at him. "What do you want, powder puff?"

"Just thought I'd let you know I got traded to Raw." he said smugly.

Sienna sighed and put her cigarette out. Standing up she looked at him almost bored like.

"Congratulations." she said moving to walk past him. Sienna was shocked to find a hand on her chest, stopping her movement.

"I'm not done." Coach said.

Sienna knocked Coach's hand out of the way, and narrowed her eyes on the man. "Coach...I've had a really bad weekend and I'm not in a good mood. You touch me again and I swear it will take the entire Raw roster to stop me from kicking your ass. Now get the hell out of my way."

Sienna tried to move past him, but was again blocked by Coach.

"I said I wasn't done." Coach said.

"You have five seconds to move before I start kicking your ass." Sienna said seething with anger. "One. Two."

Coach grinned sadistically, moving closer to her with each word. "I'm the new assistant general manager to Stephanie McMahon."

"Three. Four." Sienna replied quietly.

Coach smirked. "That title gives me the power to do anything I want with the WWE Raw Superstars. So keep that in mind when you cross my path, Elvira."

"Five. I warned you." Sienna said pushing Coach away from her.

Coach immediately shoved her back, hard, and Sienna went stumbling back, landing on her butt on the concrete floor. Coach stood over her smirking.

"Careful now, Elvira. This is ain't your daddy's yard anymore. It's mine." he said.

It took only a few seconds for anger to set in as Sienna sat on the concrete floor. Sienna's foot snapped out and he was doubled over in pain from a low-blow. Sienna jumped to her feet and let a fist fly. Her knuckles caught his eye and Jonathon Coachman went down to the ground.

Sienna stood over Coach, glaring as she looked down at him. "This will never be your yard, Coach."

With a shake of her head, she turned and got her stuff then walked away. She walked with her head down, putting her cigarettes and lighter back in her purse. Not paying attention she ran head first into a wall of muscle. She stumbled back and a pair of arms caught her before she fell. Sienna looked up and smiled. It was her Uncle Dwayne.

"Hey Uncle D." Sienna said.

"Did I see you just hit Jonathon Coachman?" Dwayne asked.

"What did he do?" Dwayne asked when she nodded.

"He pushed me. So..." Sienna shrugged. "I hit him."

Sienna watched as Dwayne's features hardened. Her mouth opened to speak, but before she could, she heard another voice from behind her.

"Did you just say that the piece of shit put his hands on you?"

Sienna glanced up and saw her Uncle Glen coming from the direction of where Coach was. Just beyond him she saw the back of her father. Mark had heard what she had said and was going after Coach. Sienna sighed and ran after her dad as he went after Coach who was just now getting to his feet. Dwayne and Glen ran after him, but Mark got to Coach before they could stop him. Coach went right back down to the ground when Mark's fist flew into his eye.

Dwayne put a hand on Mark's shoulder stopping his fellow wrestler from attacking Jonathon Coachman any further.

"Calm down, Mark." Dwayne says. "We don't need you going to jail."

Mark held up his hands. "I'm alright. Let me go."

When Dwayne released him, Mark glared down at Coach. "You obviously didn't get the message last time, Coach, so let me explain it to you one more time. Sienna is off limits. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her and you sure as hell don't touch her."

Dwayne crouched down and looked down at Coach. "Look at me."

He waited until Coach's pain filled eyes met his, then continued.

"Next time, we won't pull him off."


	39. Mark Shows up on Raw

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review!**

Sienna had watched her dad hit Coach from a few feet away and she couldn't help but smile. Her smile fell though when she realized her dad was on his way over to her. Mark's eyes traveled over his daughter, trying to assess if she was hurt or not.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Sienna shook his head. "I'm fine, Daddy. Honest."

Dwayne and Glen joined them as Mark drew Sienna into a hug. It took Mark a few moments to realize that she wasn't hugging him back. Slowly he let her go and she took a step back nervously. Mark knew they needed to talk about Sara and the baby and everything else that was going on. He glanced up at Dwayne and Glen.

"Guys...could you give us a minute?" he asked.

Dwayne and Glen exchanged glances and then nodded. Making sure he and his daughter were alone, Mark looked at Sienna. Neither of them knew where to start, so Mark decided to start with Sienna's disappearing act.

"So...John said you took off for the weekend. Where'd you go?" Mark asked.

Sienna glanced up at him as he tried to do small talk. "What?"

"Where'd you go?" Mark asked again.

Sienna shrugged, looking away. "Around."

"You didn't tell anyone you were leaving. John was worried. I was worried." Mark said.

Sienna looked up at that. "I called everyone and told them I was okay the first night I was gone."

Mark nodded. " I know. I appreciate that call...we all did. But that was almost three days ago...we were all worried."

Sienna looked at him for a moment then turned her eyes from him. " I needed to get away from everyone...everything."

Mark nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

Sienna shook her head. "Not really."

"Sienna...you know we need to talk about this." he said with a sigh.

Sienna looked away and Mark pressed on when he received no answer.

"Look...I know you're upset, but we have to talk about it. I should have told you before I did. I know that and there's nothing I can say but I'm sorry. It's always been just us...and I wasn't sure how you'd react. I kept meaning to tell you, but then Sara got pregnant and then I proposed and then...then all this happened." Mark said.

Sienna nodded. "You're right...you should have told me. But I'm okay with that now."

"She's a nice person, Sen." Mark continued. "And she wants to get to know you, but you have to give her a chance."

Sienna looked at him. "I know she's nice, Dad. And I know that she loves you. I'm okay with her being a part of the family, Dad. I have been for a couple of days."

Mark shook his head in confusion. "Well then what's the problem? Why are you acting like this?"

Sienna felt tears prick the corner of her eyes and she shook her head, looking away. "There's no problem. Look...I have to go."

Mark stopped her from leaving. "Sienna...I know you better than you know yourself. Something is bothering you."

Sienna shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Mark's arms folded across his chest and he narrowed his eyes on his daughter. "I don't give a damn if you want to talk about it or not, Sienna Rose. I'm not going anywhere until I know what the problem is. And neither are you."

Sienna stubbornly refused to say anything and Mark sighed in frustration.

"If it's not me and it's not Sara then what's wrong, Sienna?!" Mark half-shouted at his daughter.

"It's the baby!" Sienna shouted right back. Mark was stunned into silence as Sienna finally broke down and spilled her feelings, tears coursing down her cheeks

"We were a family, Daddy! Me and you! But then you went out and you got engaged. I could have handled that, Daddy. It would have taken me a couple of days, but I could have dealt with it and everything would have been okay. But now there's a baby! Your baby! Your blood!"

Sienna took a deep breath, looking away. Mark took a step forward as he saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes. Sienna put a hand out to stop him but kept her view away from his.

"No." she said shaking her head. It took a few moments, but she finally raised her eyes to his. A single tear drop trickled down her cheek as she spoke.

"I need time, Daddy." she said. "You went out and you started a family. A new family...without me...and I don't know how to deal with that."

"Baby..." Mark couldn't finish. He didn't know what to say.

Neither of them got much of a chance to say anything more. A sound guy came out and told Sienna that Stephanie McMahon was looking for her and reminded her that the show starting in less than half an hour. Sienna nodded and looked up at her dad as the sound guy disappeared.

"Sen...we still need to talk about this." Mark said softly.

"I know, Daddy." Sienna said just as softly. "But right now...I have to go do a show."

"What about after?" Mark asked hopefully.

Sienna hesitated and then shook her head gently. "I have plans with Jeff."

Mark nodded. "Alright." he said. "When?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I just need more time." she said softly.

"Okay." Mark sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

Sienna smiled. "I love you too Daddy. I'll call you later, okay?"

Raising to her toes, Sienna kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him. Mark hugged her back and then watched as his daughter walked away. Sienna's outburst had surprised him, but he was sure that with a little communication and time, they could work everything out. Now...all he had to do was convince Sienna of the same thing.


	40. John Blows Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please review!**

Back in John and Sienna's locker room...

"I can't believe your dad and Sara are having a baby..." Lita said as Sienna finished her story.

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe Coach thought he'd get away with hurting you." he growled.

Sienna smiled and put a hand on Jeff's arm. "I'm fine, Jeff. Coach didn't hurt me."

Jeff shook his head and looked at Sienna. "That's not the point, Sen. He shouldn't have done it in the first place."

Matt nodded. "I agree. We'll have a talk with him."

Trish looked at her watch and stood. "Well, your talk with Coach is going to have to wait, guys. We're on in a few minutes."

"Next time you decide to kick Coach's ass...please...sell us some tickets." Lita said as she stood and hugged Sienna good bye.

Sienna chuckled. "I will. I promise."

Sienna hugged Trish, Lita and Matt and smiled as the three walked out the door. Jeff came over and wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug.

"We still on for later?" he asked.

Sienna hugged him and nodded. "Yeah...meet me back here after the show and we can go from here."

Jeff nodded and ruffled her hair with a grin. "Okay...good luck with y'alls match tonight." he said.

"You too." Sienna said.

Sienna smiled as her best friend left, leaving her alone with John. John had barely spoken two words to her since she'd arrived. Even now, he had his back turned to her and was ignoring her. She knew he was mad.

"So...what did you do this weekend?" Sienna asked, trying to break the ice.

John didn't even bother looking up at her question. "I was searching for a friend who just disappeared one day. I thought she might have been in trouble...but turns out she wasn't."

Sienna sighed, sensing a fight coming on. "I needed to be alone, John."

"Yeah...you said that already." John said with a shrug.

"What do you want me to say, John?" Sienna said exasperated. "My dad has a new fiance and a new kid! I didn't know what else to do."

"Big deal!" John shouted, finally looking up at her. "So what if you dad has a fiance and another kid on the way?! They love each other We all see it! You do too, even if your stubborn ass doesn't want to admit it!"

"And what...your upset because you think that he'll love this kid more than you because they share the same blood?" John asked. "You of all people should know that blood doesn't make you family, it just makes you related."

Sienna's eyes teared at his words. She shook her head. "It's not that simple, John. I can't just say it's all okay..."

"Yes...you can." John countered. "You just don't want to."

"I can't believe you're taking his side." Sienna said softly, her eyes wide in disbelief.

John frowned. "I'm not taking anyone's side, Sienna. I'm stating facts. And you damn well know it, too."

"Facts?" Sienna asked. "This is the only fact that matters, John. He started a whole new family without me."

"Mark did not start a new family, Sienna. He added onto a family that you're already a part of." John said, interrupting her.

"You just don't get it!" Sienna shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea what the last three days have been like for me? It's been hell, John!"

"Hell? You don't know what hell is, Sienna!" John shouted. "I came back from the airport to find you packed up and gone! I spent the next seven hours looking for you, going to all of our usual spots in case that's where you'd gone! I went back to the motel you stayed at during training! And when I couldn't' find you, I started checking hospitals! I didn't call either, Sienna! I drove to every single damn hospital I could find!"

John had to pause to take a calming breath, before continuing. "I called everyone, Sienna. Your dad, Jeff, Matt, Lita, Trish, your uncles...I even called Stephanie and Vince! No one knew where you were or if you were coming back! Your note said you'd keep in touch and you didn't!"

Sienna sighed. "I kept in touch. I talked to Jeff everyday."

"Do I fing look like Jeff Hardy to you?" John demanded as his anger level grew. "Your note was addressed to me, Sienna, not Jeff. You promised to keep in touch with me, not Jeff. To call me when you got where you were going...NOT...JEFF!"

"I called and told you I was okay!" Sienna shouted back at him.

"You called once in three days, Sienna...the day you left. And you didn't talk to me, you left a message on my house phone! A phone that you know I am rarely ever around to check! You ran from me this weekend just like you've been running from me for the past few months!" John snapped.

Sienna looked up in confusion as the conversation turned. "Running from you? What are you talking about? I haven't been running from you."

"Oh no?" John asked. "If you haven't been running, then why aren't we together, Sienna?"

"John, we've been over this before. I need to get my career..." Sienna began, only to be interrupted.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Sienna! Your career has nothing to do with this and you know it. You're scared." John said, walking over to her. "Scared of being in love with me...scared of how that will change your life. Scared of getting hurt. I get all that and I've tried to give you time to figure it all out, but it's hard."

John took a step closer to her, his voice dropping down to a pained whisper. "You haunt me, Sienna."

Sienna took a deep breath and looked at him. Her pulse quickened as he reached out, fingering her hair gently.

"You walk by and the smell of your hair invades my senses and it's like I'm standing in the middle of a field of wild flowers. I look into your eyes and see stars..." he said.

Sienna's eyes were dark and deep and he got lost as he looked at the tiny specks of glittering gold within them. Sienna's eyes began to tear as she gave a small smile. One simple word from him could make her feel like she was a princess.

"And when you smile, my whole world seems brighter. Like nothing bad could every happen." he whispered. "And when we kiss..."

Sienna closed her eyes as she felt his lips gently press to hers. Her mouth opened under the gentle pressure and her tongue met his in a sweet and romantic dance. When they separated, Sienna felt like she was floating.

"And when we kiss..." John whispered, "I know that I'm exactly where I should be. Right here, with you."

John took Sienna's face between his hands. Sienna tilted her head, leaning into his palm as his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

"My heart knows what it wants, Sen. It wants you." John whispered. "But my heart can't do this anymore."

Sienna looked up as his hands slowly lowered from her face. One ruby lip was caught between pearly whites as her eyes filled with tears once again.

"My heart can't handle being taken off the back burner and heated up, only to wind up on the back burner again. My heart can't take the pain it feels when it's left in the morning, before breakfast with a promise of tomorrow...a tomorrow that never seems to come. I love you, Sienna...more than I ever though I could love someone...but my heart can't take the waiting, anymore." John said, his voice laced with pain and hurt.

"What...what are you saying, John?" she asked in a tiny whisper.

"I'm saying that you have two choices, Sienna." John said. "You can choose to take a risk and be with me...not later on down the road, but right now."

John took Sienna's hand and gave a gentle tug, pulling her towards him until her body fit snuggle against his. Sienna felt a shiver of pleasure roll along her spine as his head came down against the side of her face, his breath a soft whispering breeze that warmed the inside of her ear. John drew Sienna's lips to his in a breathtaking kiss. Her lips parted as his tongue ventured out capturing hers in a hot electrifying tango. When John finally pulled back, Sienna was panting...wanting more. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glossy and she felt like her legs would give way at any moment.

"You can choose that...us..." John said softly, "or you can choose this."

John slid his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. A tear slid down a pinkened cheek as the ultimatum was finally made.

Be with John...or be alone.


	41. Jeff Makes Sense

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

After the show, Jeff found Sienna crying in her locker room. Jeff held Sienna in his arms for over half an hour, not talking, just silently offering her the comfort he knew she needed. When the tears stopped, they drove back to her hotel. Two hours later, empty bottles of beer and half-eaten cartons of Chinese food littered the room.

Jeff was sitting on the couch with Sienna tucked safely into the crook of his arm. Her ear was pressed to his chest, listening to the beat of his heart as his fingers lightly ran circles on her back. They had watched a movie and talked about everything but what was actually bothering her. Jeff knew that Sienna would talk about it when she was good and ready, and not a moment before.

"Do you think that this baby will change things between me and Dad?" Sienna asked quietly.

Jeff looked at her. He had begun to think she wouldn't bring it up tonight. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sienna bit her lip, unsure of how to put it. "Well...I mean...I'm not his blood. And this baby is."

Jeff smiled gently as he realized what she was getting at. "You're afraid he's going to stop loving you when the baby comes."

Sienna nodded with a sigh. "It's just...my first father didn't work out too well, you know? And then Mark came and he's working out really well. I'm not sure I want to lose that."

"You're his daughter, Sienna, regardless of who's blood is in your veins. Mark loves you, very much and nothing is going to change that. Ever." Jeff said as he brushed the stray strand of hair away from her face.

Sienna nodded. Jeff could tell she was still uncertain about that issue, but he knew that Mark was going to have to be the one to ease that fear.

"How are you doing with the whole fiance thing?" Jeff asked.

Sienna looked up thoughtfully. "You know that's actually the part I'm okay with the most. I mean...it's a shock..."

"A huge shock." Jeff put in.

"Yeah...a huge shock...but it's one that I can learn to accept. I mean...I can't really be mad at him about not telling me. I did the same thing to him with Andre." Sienna replied.

Jeff chuckled. "True."

Sienna smiled, continuing. "Besides...I kind of like her. I told myself that I wasn't going to...like her I mean. But..it's hard not to. She's so damn nice and she's perfect for Dad. I can tell she loves him, Jeff, just in the little time I've spent with her. And I know he loves her. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at her."

Jeff nodded and decided to venture off topic. "Kind of like how you look at John?" he asked. Sienna sighed, shifting to look up at Jeff.

"John and I had a fight, tonight." Sienna said quietly.

Jeff's brow rose. "Is that why you were crying in the locker room?" he asked.

Sienna nodded. "He told me he loved me..."

Jeff looked at her in confusion. "You should be happy...I don't understand."

Sienna sighed. "He said he can't wait anymore...that I need to make a decision...and I need to do it soon. He wouldn't even talk to me after our match. He just left."

"Ah..." Jeff said, understanding.

"I don't know what to do, Jeff." Sienna said.

"Well...explain the situation to me and we'll see if I can help you come up with a solution."

"You already know the situation, Jeff. I really like him, Jeff, but I need time to get my career moving..." Sienna's words were cut off by Jeff's finger on her lips.

"Stop. This is me, Sen. That bullshit cop out won't work with me. Now tell me the truth." Jeff said.

"I'm afraid." Sienna said quietly.

"Of what?" Jeff asked.

"Of getting hurt." Sienna responded.

Jeff looked at her in confusion. "Sen...John would never lay a hand on you. You should know that by now."

Sienna shook her head. "Not physically, Jeff. I mean...emotionally...mentally. I know I told everyone that I wasn't that upset about what Andre did, but it still took its toll, you know? What if John gets bored with me like Andre did and the same thing happens?"

Jeff sighed and hugged her. "That wouldn't happen, Sienna. Andre wasn't even half the man that John is. Besides...John not only works with your dad, but lives down the street from him too. I doubt he'd do anything to piss Mark off. He'd be the stupidest S.O.B. if he did."

"I guess...I don't know...I'm just..." Sienna broke off and looked away, not knowing what to say.

Jeff lifted Sienna's face, turning her back to him. "You just what, Sienna?"

"I really like him, Jeff. More than I did Andre and it scares me. It's a big risk to trust someone that much...to open myself up to them like that." Sienna said looking at him.

"Life is full of risks, Sienna. Love just happens to be one of those risks. You're going to have to decide if you want to take it or not." Jeff said.

Sienna sat up and looked up at him. "I don't know if I can, Jeff."

Jeff offered her a compassionate smile. "If I could choose for you, I would. But I can't. You know what the outcomes are, Sienna. You just have to decide which outcome you want more."

Sienna sighed. "Easier said than done..."

Jeff smiled. "I have faith in you, Sienna. You can take the leap if you want to do."

Sienna looked at him. "What if I take the leap, as you say, and land flat on my ass?"

"You might land flat on your ass..." Jeff admitted, "but you'll be flying all the way down...and it's the flight that makes it all worth while, Sienna."

Jeff smiled and gathered his best friends into his arms. He placed a kiss to her forehead as he gave a final thought.

"Love is an extreme sport, Sienna. All you have to do is decide to play."


	42. Accepting Sara

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

Friday night, after Smackdown...

Mark came out of the locker room dressed and bag in hand. His fiance, Sara, was waiting for him out in the hallway. He smiled and took her hand, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was a great show, honey." Sara said.

Mark nodded. "It was."

"Will Raw be any different, you think?" Sara asked.

Mark chuckled. "Each show is different, babe. But, I will say, that Raw has something no other show has."

Sara looked up at him as they walked towards the car. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Mark smiled. "My daughter."

Sara nodded. "Have you heard from her at all?" she asked.

Mark sighed, shaking his head. "She said she needs more time before she can talk about all of this."

"Well...I think she might be ready. Look." she said softly, motioning in front of them.

Mark lifted his head and looked up. Sienna nervously approach her dad and soon to be step-mother.

"There's a couple of things I need to say...and I need to say them without you guys interrupting." Sienna said softly.

"Okay." Mark replied as he glanced at Sara.

"Sara...I owe you an apology. You are not my problem...you never have been. I've liked you from the first moment I met you. You make my dad happy and that's all that matters." Sienna said as she looked at Sara.

"Dad..." Sienna turned to her father. "I should have been honest about what was bothering me in the very beginning...instead of running away and making you worry. I'm sorry about that."

Sara and Mark exchanged glances as Sienna took a deep breath.

"I know what I said to you on Monday, Dad...about the baby...and I need to explain what I meant." Sienna said as she looked between him and Sara.

"It's not that I don't want the baby...I do. I've always wanted a brother or sister and I'm excited that I'm going to finally have one..." she said softly. "but I was scared that you would love the baby more than me because they share your blood...and I don't."

"Oh, Sen..." Mark drew Sienna into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry...I should have realized sooner."

Sienna sniffed back a few tears as she clung to her dad. Sara wiped the tears from her own eyes as she watched Mark and Sienna. Mark stepped back and made Sienna look at him.

"You are my daughter, Sienna Rose...no matter whose blood you do or don't have. And that's never going to change." he said.

Sienna looked up. "Really?"

"Really." Mark said with a smile. "But...because I know you so well...give me your hand..."

Sienna stuck out her hand tentatively and Mark took it gently between his. Before Sienna could even blink, Mark took out a pocket knife and Sienna looked down, seeing a bright red line seeping through the pad of her thumb.

"Ow! Daddy...what the hell!" Sienna said lifting her hand from his.

"Stop being a baby...it didn't hurt that much." Mark said rolling his eyes as he pulled her hand back down and Sienna looked down at his hand, seeing the same red line. Mark put their thumbs together as he looked up at his daughter.

"Now...we share the same blood, Sienna." Mark said with a smile.

Sienna's heart constricted as the bond between father and daughter intensified. Mark let their blood mingle until the cuts began to clot and stop bleeding. Sienna wrapped her arms around her father and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sienna whispered.

Mark smiled. "You're welcome, baby."

Sienna smiled, then turned to Sara. "Welcome to the family Sara..." Sienna's reached out, placing a hand on Sara's little belly bump, "and baby."

Sara laughed and her arms wrapped around Sienna in a hug. "Thank you, Sienna."

So..." Mark began, "Are we cool then?"

Sienna laughed. "Yeah, Dad. We're cool."

"Good." Mark's smile faltered and he got a serious look on his face. "Cause there's something else we need to discuss."

Sienna looked up shocked. "There is? What?" she asked.

Mark and Sara exchanged a look.

"Sienna..." Sara said softly, biting her lip. "Your dad and I had a visitor earlier this evening."

Mark looked at his daughter, his arms crossing over his chest. Sienna's heart began to pound when he spoke.

"What the hell is going on between you and Cena?"

An hour later, Mark, Sienna and Sara were sitting in a booth inside a 24-hour diner. When the subject of John came up, Sienna had claimed needing food, so the three had met for a late night dinner. Mark and Sara had vaguely explained what John had said during his visit while Sienna was eating. When she was done, it was her turn to talk. Fifteen minutes later, Mark and Sara sat in silence, as Sienna finished telling them about her fight with John earlier in the week and her talk with Jeff, later that same night.

"I don't know what to do." Sienna whispered.

"He loves you, Sienna." Mark said quietly. "You can see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. And by the way you talk about him...I'm guessing that you feel the same way. Why aren't you giving it a shot?"

"I do...it's just..." Sienna paused, wiping away the tears. "I'm so scared...I wish there was a way to guarantee that I wouldn't get hurt."

Sara smiled softly. "There's no guarantees in life, Sienna. You and John may not be together in the future...or...you and John could still be together fifty years from now in the future. But you won't know how it ends, unless you let it begin."

"John's not going to wait forever, Sen. He's already waited long enough." Mark said. "You need to make a decision."

Sienna looked up as her father spoke.

"You accept his love or you throw it away..."


	43. WWE Recap 2: ECW and Undertaker news

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

camera rolling 

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to WWE Recap. I am your host, Michael Cole and today we are looking back at incredible week we've just had here in World Wrestling Entertainment."

camera angle change 

"It was a match that fans salivated over. ECW Champion CM Punk vs. Hardcore Legend, Tommy Dreamer. Chairs, trash cans, sticks and more. Everything was legal in this no disqualification, falls count anywhere match. The two men fought throughout the entire arena..in locker rooms, in the catering area, in the parking lot and amongst the fans. After a twenty minute battle, Tommy Dreamer was able to get the pin over CM Punk and became the new ECW Champion."

"Tommy Dreamer spent his entire life working towards the highest honor he could ever receive...the ECW Hardcore Championship. And finally, after a long and harrowing journey, the championship was finally his. It was a moment meant to go down in the history books, to be celebrated as the happiest moment in Tommy Dreamer's life. But it was a celebration that was short lived."

"As Tommy Dreamer lifted his hands in victory, his former trainee, The Miz, attacked him from behind. When CM Punk tried to intervene and help out Tommy Dreamer, The Miz turned some of his aggression on the former Champ. Having just fought one of the most grueling matches in their careers, Tommy Dreamer and CM Punk were in no shape to defend themselves. The fans watched in dismay as two of their favorite superstars were left battered, bruised and bleeding unconscious in the ring."

"This upcoming week on ECW, Tommy Dreamer will be teaming up with CM Punk to face The Miz and a superstar of his choosing. We do not yet know who The Miz's tag team partner will be, but ECW General Manager, Shane McMahon, did tell us that The Miz will have the choice of any superstar, not only on the ECW roster, but also on the Raw roster."

camera angle change 

"Shane McMahon announced this last Tuesday that he and his sister, Raw's own general manager, Stephanie, have made a talent-sharing agreement. Superstars from both ECW and Raw will be able to perform not only on their own show, but on the other show as well. Both Shane and Stephanie are hoping that the huge matches the agreement is expected to bring, will shoot both ECW and Raw up the ladder of success and catch the eye of their father and WWE Chairman Vince McMahon."

"Shane and Stephanie are not the only one's trying to catch the eye of Vince McMahon. Mr. McMahon's illegitimate son, Hornswoggle, also has a plan to catch his fathers eye and prove that he is the best person to assume his father's control over the multi-billion dollar company. When asked about what his plans entailed, Smackdown Manager Hornswoggle had this to say...

"Whatever my plans may be, you can be assured that I will not have to rely on sharing talent like my siblings. If Raw and ECW superstars find their way to Smackdown, it is on Smackdown they will stay."

"So what does the littlest McMahon mean by that? Well, WWE put that question on the website and asked you, the fans, to answer it."

camera angle change 

"Some fans, like Michelle and Jeremy from New York thought that Hornswoggle meant that the youngest McMahon didn't have to resort to sharing talent because 'Smackdown's superstars are better and more popular than any superstar on Raw and ECW'. Others like, Felicity from California, feel that perhaps Hornswoggle means he plans on using the Smackdown superstars to take over Raw and ECW, that 'we could have another situation like we did years ago when WCW tried taking over the WWE'.

"A surprising large number of fans, like Greg from Miami and Joana from Las Vegas, feel that Hornswoggle means he won't share talent with his siblings but that he'll, instead, 'steal talent from his siblings'. Hornswoggle has already shown that he has no problem stealing Raw's talent from his older sister, Stephanie McMahon. Could it be that Shane McMahon is next?"

"Tommy Dreamer, CM Punk, The Miz, Bobby Lashley and Big Daddy V. These are just five out of many superstars that Hornswoggle could take away from ECW. If Hornswoggle was to acquire any of these superstars, it would be a huge and devastating blow to ECW and its manager, Shane McMahon. More important than that, if Hornswoggle was able to persuade any of the top ECW superstars to come to his side, it would catapult Smackdown into a level of success it has never reached before."

"Hornswoggle is trying to prove to his father that he is a true McMahon and stealing his siblings talent is a great way to do just that. However, last Friday night, the little man proved that although he's a McMahon, he's still the Hornswoggle his mama raised him to be."

_**Recap Clip Starts**_

_Fans cheered as The Undertaker came into view on the Titantron. The American Bad Ass walked down the hallway of the arena, his brother Kane just a few steps behind him. The Undertaker stopped at a door and knocked twice before letting himself and his brother in._

_"Taker, Kane...thank you for coming." Hornswoggle said. "Have a seat."_

_Undertaker and Kane glanced at each other, then glanced back down at the little man. _

_"We prefer to stand." Undertaker said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Hornswoggle nodded. "Very well." The blonde haired McMahon took a deep breath then continued. "I have made arrangements for you two to be moved to the Raw. Because of the inter-talent agreement that Shane and Stephanie have, you will have access to both the Raw and ECW roster. Stephanie expects you to be at Raw this Monday night, so...tonight will be your last night on Friday Night Smackdown."_

_Undertaker and Kane looked at each other in surprise, then looked at Hornswoggle. _

_"What? What are you talking about?" Kane demanded._

_Hornswoggle stood and handed The Undertaker a piece of paper and went to the door. The blonde child-like man looked back at The Undertaker and Kane._

_"You guys are always welcome on Smackdown. Remember that." he said. Hornswoggle tipped his green hat to the brothers, then walked out the door leaving Undertaker and Kane alone._

_"What the hell is going on?" Kane demanded. _

_Undertaker read what was printed on the paper that Hornswoggle had given him. He showed it to Kane. The note read..._

_'Your daughter does not wear the brand of blue.'_

_**Recap Clip Ends**_

camera angle change 

"Now for those who don't know, just a few short weeks ago, Smackdown Superstar, The Undertaker, was notified that he was the father. One week later, we learned that The Phenom had a daughter, who was in her early to mid twenties and also worked in the WWE as a Diva."

"This past week, The Undertaker and Kane were seen backstage watching the Diva's matches at both Raw and ECW. A wrestling move, a wrestling style, wardrobe, talk, walk...even looks. The brothers were intent on finding something...anything that may link any one of the divas to them. After two days of intense studying, The Undertaker and Kane weren't any closer to finding out the identity of The Phenom's daughter, until Friday night at Smackdown."

"Now, the Undertaker is one step closer to finding out who is daughter is. He knows that his daughter is not a Smackdown Diva, which means that the Phenom's child is on the Raw or ECW roster. Thanks to Hornswoggle, The Undertaker and Kane, now have access to both shows. The Undertaker and his brother, Kane, will be making an appearance on Raw this Monday night. What will happen once they get there, has yet to be determined."


	44. WWE Recap 2:  Tag Team Action

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. Please review**

"It's no secret that with the name McMahon comes privileges, responsibility and...enemies. We've seen it before. Mr. McMahon vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin; Shane McMahon vs. The Rock. We've even seen Hornswoggle going up against Jamie Noble and Finlay. Well, these past few weeks on Raw, Stephanie has followed in her family's footsteps by making enemies with a very dangerous diva."

"Five weeks ago, Stephanie McMahon, got into an argument with the newest WWE Diva, Rage. The argument quickly turned sour and the billion dollar princess soon found herself looking up at Rage's towering form above her. John Cena was able to separate the two before they came to blows but not before threats were spoken. Raw's General Manager Stephanie McMahon, told John to teach his bitch her place, then walked away, leaving John Cena holding back a fighting and enraged Diva."

camera angle change 

"The drama did not stop there either. Two weeks ago, John Cena found himself in another intense moment between Stephanie McMahon and his manager, Rage. The situation quickly got out of hand when Stephanie called Rage a bitch and then found herself flat on the ground, with an aching jaw and a pissed off Diva standing over her. John Cena, once again, put himself in between the two women and kept Rage from doing anymore physical harm to the general manager."

"Stephanie was outraged that Rage had hit her and demanded that John do something. Fans were shocked when John Cena turned on Stephanie and instead had his managers back, saying that Stephanie had been warned not to call Rage that name and it was a warning she should have listened to. Stephanie was shocked herself, but after the shock wore off, the young female McMahon was simply enraged."

"As punishment for not defending her honor, Stephanie McMahon set John Cena up for a tag team match to be held the following week on Raw. His tag team partner? None other than the woman he was standing by...his manager, Rage. And their opponents? Two of the toughest people on the WWE roster. Shelton Benjamin and ...Snitsky."

camera angle change 

"You would think that being put in a match together would force John Cena and Rage to try and get along. However, the announcement of that match only created another argument between the two. John Cena viewed Rage as a distraction...someone that he has to protect. Rage argued that point saying that she can protect herself and then later said that if she really wanted to, she could take John out as well. And later that night, Rage proved it."

_**Recap Clip Starts**_

_"Oh my Gosh! Rage just took out Victoria and Steven Richards by herself!" J.R. exclaimed._

_John covered the man and three counts later the ref lifted his hand in victory. John turned and looked at Rage. The two stood inches from each other, an intense atmosphere that could ignite at any given moment. _

_"You took out Richards and Victoria...but I'm still standing." John said._

_Rage arched a brow. "Not for long." she answered back. Suddenly, Rage's leg snapped out slamming into John's chest. As John stumbled back, surprised, Rage spun low, knocking the big man off his feet. John groaned as he landed on his back and then convulsed as Rage's thick leather boot kicked against his throat. _

_**Recap Clip Ends**_

camera angle change 

"The daring diva took down Victoria with a drop kick/chair shot and then turned on Steven Richards, taking him out with a spine buster. Moments after gaining the victory, John Cena also found himself flat on his back at the hands of his own manager. Rage came out to prove that she could take any one down, no matter their size, and she succeeded."

"With such a rocky working relationship, fans could only speculate what kind of reaction Rage's actions would bring. There were a few who thought that Rage had done good. John Cena had told her to prove that she could take down any man or woman, no matter their size and what better way to prove it, than by taking down John himself. Others believe that by taking John Cena out, Rage has only added to the already brewing problems between her and John."

"Could it be that instead of proving her worth to her tag team partner, she has simply angered him? And if that's the case, what will the communication between the two be like during their match against Shelton Benjamin and Snitsky? Will they be able to work together and defeat the two giant superstars or will they be so pre-occupied with their own private battle that they let the two giants defeat them? The answer came on Monday."

_**Recap Clip Starts**_

_"__Introducing first, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, weighing in at 245 pounds...Shelton Benjamin!"_

_Shelton Benjamin came out and made it down to the ring as Lillian Garcia introduced his partner._

_"And his tag team partner, from Nesquehoning, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 307 pounds...Snitsky."_

_Snitsky came out on stage and joined his tag team partner in the ring. A few seconds later, music hit and the crowd went nuts._

_"And their challengers, she is the newest WWE Diva...Rage! And her tag team partner, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds...John Cena!_

_John and Rage walked down the ramp together and got in the ring. The two teams stood face to face with each other. When the bell rang, Rage and Shelton Benjamin moved to the outside of the ropes. _

_"Well, you can see The Undertaker and his brother Kane watching backstage." J.R. said as a shot of the Brothers of Destruction came onto the Titantron. "One of the diva's is Undertaker's daughter and it looks like they think it might be Rage."_

_The two huge men circled each other until John's back was to Shelton Benjamin. Benjamin reached over the ropes and slapped John on the shoulder. Distracted, John turned on Benjamin and Snitsky took advantage._

_Snitsky pounded a heavy fist into the back of John Cena and fans watched as John fell to his knees against the ropes. The three hundred pound Snitsky snapped a boot against Cena's back and Cena fell to the floor. Snitsky left a couple boot imprints on Cena's ribs as he landed kick after vicious kick._

_Snitsky reached down and grabbed Cena's head, helping him to his feet. The giant man sent Cena head first into the top turn buckle then followed with an open palm across his chest. Two more chops across the chest followed the first and John bent over in pain._

_Rage was clapping on her turnbuckle, trying to get the crowd behind Cena. As the clapping got louder, Snitsky turned to the crowd growling at them. John took advantage of Snitsky being distracted and knocked the three hundred pounder off his feet with a deadly clothesline._

_Snitsky quickly got to his feet, though, and ran towards John. The crowd cheered as Cena stooped and lifted the big man onto his shoulder and slammed him into the mat in a back slam. John went for the cover but Shelton Benjamin jumped into the ring, interrupting the count with a boot to the back of Cena's head._

_Rage growled and jumped into the ring to go after Shelton, but was stopped by the referee. As Rage and Shelton took their spots on the outside of the ropes again, Snitsky got to his feet first and landed a kick to John's mid-section. Another kick landed and John rolled towards the ropes, using them to get to his knees._

_Snitsky pressed down on the back of Cena's neck, shoving his throat against the ropes. John's mouth opened, gasping for air as the ropes altered his airflow. The referee pulled Snitsky off John and as John turned around, Snitsky landed a punch to John's head. Another punch followed and John fell back against the ropes. Another kick and John fell face down on the mat. Snitsky rolled him over and went for the pin. The ref got a two count but then Rage got in the ring and interrupted the count with a boot to the back of Snitsky's head._

_Snitsky immediately got to his feet and turned to Rage with a growl. Rage showed no fear and she glared right back. The ref came over, standing between them and made Rage go back to her position on the outside of the ring._

_Snitsky reached down, grabbing John's hand, pulling him to his feet and propelling him towards the opposite side of the ring. John bounced off the ropes and ran forward ducking under Snitsky's out stretched arm, bounced off the other side of the ropes and sprung forward knocking the big man off his feet._

_Snitsky got to his feet and rushed Cena. John picked the big man up and slammed him back into the mat with a body slam near Benjamin. Benjamin reached out slapping Cena in the back of the head. Cena swiftly turned and slapped the man hard across the face._

_Benjamin got in the ring and tried to go after Cena. The referee got in the middle of the two, his back to Snitsky and Rage. As the three were fighting, Rage took advantage of the situation and climbed into the ring. She was able to land a few kicks to Snitsky's ribs and then get out again before the referee saw her._

_As Shelton returned to his spot on the outside of the ring, John turned his attention to Snitsky. He reached down grabbing the three hundred pounder by the head and brought him to his feet. John pushed Snitsky towards the ropes. _

_Snitsky bounced off the ropes and ducked under John's arm when he went for a clothesline. He turned right after and planted a boot in Cena's stomach, then slammed him to the mat in a suplex. With Cena down, Snitsky turned his attention to Rage._

_Rage glared at Snitsky as he spewed threats her way. The fans roar was deafening as Rage reached out and slapped Snitsky across the face. Snitsky growled and shoved Rage off the apron. Rage went tumbling down to the floor as Snitsky tagged in Shelton Benjamin._

_John was on his hands and knees trying to get to his feet when Benjamin kicked him in the stomach. As John went tumbling over, Shelton came over to the ropes and looked at Rage who was getting up off the arena floor. When smart-ass comments started leaving Shelton's mouth, Rage jumped up on the apron. Grabbing his head, she jumped back off the apron bringing his neck down on the top rope._

_Shelton spung back from the ropes, his hands around his neck. He stumbled turning, right into the hands of John who was back on his feet. Shelton Benjamin went down in a clothesline. He immediately got back on his feet but was knocked back down with another clothesline._

_**Recap Clip will continue in next chapter**_


	45. WWE REcap 2: Tag Team Action 2 & Edge

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

_**Recap Clip Continues**_

_John reached down grabbing Benjamin by the head and then propelled him into the corner by Rage. John ran slamming his body into Sheltons and was surprised when he felt Rage slap his back._

_"Rage tagged herself in!" J.R. exlaimed._

_"John doesn't look too happy about it, either." king responded._

_King was right. John was glaring at Rage, although Rage didn't seem to notice. She was holding onto the ropes landing kick after kick into Shelton Benjamin's mid-section. When she was done, John reached over and tagged himself back in. Rage looked up at him in shock as he climbed into the ring._

_"John just tagged himself back in!" J.R. exclaimed._

_"Rage just re-tagged herself in!" King followed._

_"I think we're about to see a fight between tag team partners!" J.R. said._

_John and Rage squared off, standing toe to toe with each other. It was clear that things were about to get heated. John tagged himself back in by shoving Rage back a couple steps. Rage retaliated by shoving John back and tagging herself back in._

_The two were arguing with each other in the middle of the ring. Snitsky got into the ring and he and Shelton Benjamin slowly advanced on the Rage and John. Rage and John noticed them at the last minute and the two attacked. _

_John Cena went after Snitsky and the two began exchanging blows. John sent a drop kick to Snitsky's chest and the big man stumbled back falling over the ropes onto the arena floor, with John following close behind. John grabbed Snitsky and planted him head first into the announcers table._

_Inside the ring, Rage and Shelton Benjamin were going at it. Shelton pushed Rage towards the ropes. Rage wove her arms around the ropes, and kicked her legs up, a foot connecting with Benjamin's head. As Shelton stumbled back, Rage threw herself forward and tackled him._

_"Who's legal?" King asked. "There's so much going on!"_

_"I think Shelton Benjamin and Rage are the legal ones...yeah...look...she's going for the cover." J.R. said._

_Rage landed a few punches to Benjamin's head, then went for the cover. After a one count, Rage found herself being lifted off Shelton by her hair and tossed to the side. Rage groaned rolling to her side and inching towards the ropes._

_Snitsky advanced on the diva as she used the ropes to slowly get to her feet. She looked behind Snitsky and saw her tag team partner setting up behind him. She lashed out with a kick, delivering a low blow to the yellowed tooth monster. _

_Snitsky stumbled back in pain, right into a F-U from John Cena. Rage climbed to the top rope and jumped off, doing a double twist in the air and landing a leg drop across Snitsky's throat. _

_"It's the Rage Factor!" J.R. exclaimed, naming Rage's move._

_"Cena just gave Shelton Benjamin an F-U!" King exclaimed._

_John's famous 'You can't see me' was chanted as the superstar stood over Shelton Benjamin. Cena traveled across the ring, bouncing off the ropes and landed the five knuckle shuffle, rose to his feet and pointed to the top turnbuckle where Rage was standing._

_"I think we're gonna see the Rage Factor again!" King exclaimed._

_Rage flew into the air did a double twist and landed a leg drop across Shelton's neck. Shelton jolted and Rage went for the cover._

_"One! Two! Three! Rage and John Cena have defeated Shelton Benjamin and Snitsky!"_

_**Recap Clip Ends**_

"Stephanie McMahon may have made the match to teach John Cena and Rage a lesson, but in the end it was Shelton Benjamin and Snitsky who were schooled. Despite having just made an incredible victory over two of the biggest men on the WWE roster, John Cena and Rage soon found themselves in another class of trouble. Take a look at what happened right after the match was over."

_**Recap Clip Starts**_

_"Here is your winner...John Cena and Rage!"_

_Rage barely had time to get to her feet before she was attacked from behind. Victoria and Steven Richards had run in from the crowd and attacked Rage. John had seen the attack and had gone after Steven Richards. The two men and two women were now exchanging blows on opposite sides of the ring._

_Victoria backed Rage into a corner landing several kicks to her ribs and then placed a boot against her neck, cutting off the circulation. Rage grabbed at the boot, trying to move it from her throat. When the boot was finally released, Rage collapsed to her knees gasping for air. Rage lifted her head and saw Victoria rushing towards her. Rage rolled out of the way and Victoria went shoulder first into the middle turnbuckle. _

_Rage got to her feet with an arm around her mid-section. Grabbing Victoria by the hair she planted the insane diva head first into the top turnbuckle. Victoria grabbed her head as Rage whirled her around. Rage landed a viscous chop across Victoria's chest, followed by a second and a third. Victoria stumbled along the ropes, a hand to her chest. Rage knocked the girl over the top rope and onto the arena floor with a closthesline from hell. _

_At that same time, John and Steven Richards battled at the opposite end of the ring. Punches were thrown back and forth as the to men traveled about in the ring. John backed Steven up against the ropes then sent him over the top one with a clothesline. As Richards tumbled onto the cold arena floor, John took a couple steps back talking smack at the man. He didn't notice a certain superstar setting up in a corner behind him. _

_Rage turned and saw Edge charging towards John. Without a second thought, she ran towards John and shoved him out of the way. Rage was slammed to the mat in a spear. As Edge got to his feet, John lifted him over his head and brought the blonde, long haired superstar down on the mat with the fourth F-U of the night. _

_The show went off the air with a shot of Rage starting to sit up in the ring and John Cena at her side._

_**Recap Clip Ends**_

"Moments after Raw went off the air, Rage was helped up the ramp by her tag team partner, John Cena. Thankfully, the diva did not suffer any serious injuries from the match with Shelton Benjamin and Snitsky or the attacks of Steven Richards, Victoria and Edge. In a statement to the website, Rage stated that it would take more than that to keep her down and assured her fans that she will be at Monday Night Raw, ready to fight."

camera angle change 

"Although we are all grateful that Rage is going to be okay, there are still some questions the fans want answered. Why did Rage save John Cena from the spear? It's a known fact that Rage and John do not get along. They never have. So why would Rage push John out of the way and take a spear meant for him? Was she protecting John, like a manager should...or could it be that she actually likes her partner John Cena?"

"And why did Edge try to spear John Cena in the first place? It's a known fact that there is a long and intense history between the two superstars. Two years ago, John Cena and Edge became tag team champions. The two were practically inseparable until they lost the championship six months later to Matt and Jeff Hardy. We all know that Edge blamed Cena for their loss of tag team gold but was drafted to ECW before he could do anything about it. Could it be that Edge has held a grudge against John Cena for the last two years and now wants revenge?"

"We've already proven that Edge has the motive for revenge. And now with the inter-talent agreement between Raw and ECW, Edge has the opportunity. Although no match has been set, we have been told that both John Cena and Edge are expected to be on Raw."

"Althought the fans can't be sure of what will happen with the superstars on Raw, Smackdown and ECW, they do know that with all the feuds, drama and ever changing rosters, whatever does happen will be huge. That's all for this presentation of WWE Recap. I am your host, Michael Cole, saying thank you and good night.


	46. Jeff's Secret

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

The following Monday Night at Raw in San Diego, Ca...

Mark looked up as a knock sounded on his locker room. Sienna came in when he called out that he was decent.

"Hey baby." Mark said as he stood and hugged his daughter.

"Hi Daddy." Sienna said as she hugged him. "I'm glad you and Uncle Glen are finally on Raw."

Mark laughed as he set her back from him. "Me too. Now I get to watch you kick ass in person."

Sienna chuckled. "Speaking of that...Stephanie came to see me."

Mark's brow rose. "Uh oh...that doesn't sound too good."

Sienna grinned. "Nothing bad. She just had a few concerns that she asked me to talk to you and Uncle Glen about."

"Like what?" Mark asked.

"Well...I'm competing in a 2 on 1 match tonight. And she wants to make sure that you don't get over protective and try to save me if I need it." Sienna said.

Mark chuckled. "Don't worry. Your uncle and I will try to restrain ourselves."

Sienna laughed. "Good. How's Sara?"

"She's good. We find out the sex of the baby in a few weeks. She's really excited." Mark said with a smile.

The smile on Sienna's face faltered slightly before she put it back. "So are you...I bet." she said cautiously.

Sienna had promised to try and work things out about this baby and although she was well on her way, she still sometimes felt a little unsure of things. Mark lifted his head and smiled knowingly at her.

"I am, but I also have a beautiful kick ass daughter that I'm excited to be working with." he said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Sienna smiled. "Thank you for that. I'm glad that your here."

"So...made any decisions lately? About...you know who?" Mark asked nonchalantly.

Sienna's smile softly. She knew what her dad was talking about.

"Yes...actually...I have." she said.

Mark looked at her. "And what would that decision be?"

Sienna smiled, blushing lightly as she looked down. "I love him, Daddy."

Mark grinned. "I know. And I'm okay with that."

Sienna chuckled. "Now...I just have to figure out how to tell him."

Mark smiled. "You already know what to say, Sen. You're just stalling. Go."

"Okay, Okay. I'm leaving." Sienna said with a grin. Sienna walked to the door, then stopped and turned back to her father.

"Thanks, Daddy." she said softly. "For everything."

Mark smiled, nodding his head. "Go."

On her way back to the locker room, Sienna ran into Jeff and Lita.

After giving them both hugs, she smiled at them. "How's it going?" she asked.

Lita smiled. "It's insane. Matt and I only have a few more months before the wedding...so last minute details...I'm going crazy."

Sienna laughed. "Well...I told you I would help with that. You're the one that refused my help."

Sienna slid a sideways glance at Jeff as she and Lita talked a bit more. Something was off with him tonight and Sienna had a pretty good idea what it was.

"So...you think maybe you could forget my moment of insanity and help me...if the offer is still open?" Lita asked.

Sienna turned her attention back to Lita and nodded. "Of course. We'll get together this weekend while we're all in Reno for the show...okay?"

Lita hugged her friend and smiled. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sienna laughed. "You're welcome."

Sienna glanced at Jeff again, who had yet to say anything.

"Hey um Lita...do you mind if I talk to Jeff alone for a few minutes?" Sienna asked.

Lita glanced at Jeff, noticing that something was wrong with him and then shook her head. "No...I'll uh...just go find Matt."

Sienna waited until Lita had disappeared then turned on Jeff and smacked him across the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Sienna?!" Jeff shouted rubbing his arm, as he frowned at her.

"What the hell are you doing, Hardy?" Sienna demanded.

Jeff looked away, refusing to meet Sienna's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jeff. I'm your best friend. I know what you're thinking..." Sienna snapped.

Jeff shook his head. "Believe me...you don't know this."

"Oh..yes I do and you shouldn't be thinking about it!" Sienna said hitting Jeff's arm twice more.

"Ow..stop doing that!" Jeff said batting Sienna's hands away when she went to slap his arm again.

"She's your brothers fiance, Jeff!" Sienna hissed.

"I can't help it, Sienna!" Jeff hissed back. "We have feelings for eachother!"

Sienna's mouth opened in shock. "What?"

"She likes me and I like her." Jeff said in a whisper. "And...we kissed. It just...It felt right."

"You kissed her?!" Sienna shrieked.

"Shh!" Jeff said trying to quiet her down.

Sienna sighed, shaking her head. After a moment of silence she looked up at her best friend.

"What about Trish?" Sienna asked. "She loves you, Jeff...and it would break her heart if she knew..."

"She doesn't know anything." Jeff said interrupting her.

"And what about Matt?" Sienna said. "If your brother knew..."

"Knew what?"

Jeff and Sienna turned, seeing Matt walking up to them. Sienna and Jeff pasted smiles on their faces and said hello.

"Hey, bro." Jeff said.

"Hey Matt." Sienna said giving the dark haired Hardy a hug.

"So...what were you two just talking about?" Matt asked.

Sienna and Jeff looked at eachother. Matt chuckled. "Come on...I know you were talking about me. I heard my name...so ...come on...spill." he said.

Sienna smiled at Matt and chuckled. "Ok...you caught us..." she said. "Jeff and I were talking about you."

Matt looked at Jeff, then at Sienna. Jeff looked beseechingly at Sienna not to say anything about their actual conversation.

"Jeff has been thinking about this for awhile. He wanted to surprise you." Sienna said. Both Matt and Jeff looked at her in surprise. Jeff had no idea where she was going with all of this.

"What? You did?" Matt said turning his gaze to his brother.

Jeff took the look of shock off his face and grinned. "Of course I did!" he said, although he had no clue what he was supposedly planning to surprise his brother with.

"Well, what's the surprise?" Matt asked with a grin. Sienna had to stifle the urge to laugh at Matt's eagerness. He was like a kid in a candy store.

"Well...its...um..."Jeff stammered looking to Sienna. Sienna grinned as an idea formed in her head. If Jeff wanted her too keep his secret...he was gonna pay big time. This was gonna be good.

"Jeff's is learning a new song." Sienna replied.

"He is?" Matt asked, looking at his brother.

Jeff nodded. " I am."

"He's wants to sing it for you." Sienna said.

"You do?" Matt asked his brother. Jeff was a great singer and probably would have gotten far in the industry if it hadn't been for his stage fright when he sang.

"I do." Jeff said with a short nod. He could tell Sienna was up to something and from the look in her eyes, he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

"So...he's gonna practice a bit more and then he's gonna sing it for you...next week...on Raw." Sienna said with a smirk, looking at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff and Matt said in unison.

"You are?" Matt asked turning to his brother.

"I am." Jeff said smiling tentatively. "Surprise..."

Mat pulled his brother in for a hug and clapped Jeff on the back. Sienna grinned as Jeff mouthed that he would get her back for this.

"I can't believe it!" Matt said. "This is great, Jeff."

"Yeah..." Jeff said weakly.

Sienna chuckled. "Well...now that you know everything...I gotta go find John."

"He should be in your dressing room. He was looking for you." Matt said.

"Thank you." Sienna said good bye to her friends and then walked away. Jeff watched her go with a slight shake of his head. He was going to kill her for doing this to him.

Matt looked at his brother and grinned. "I can't believe it. You're actually gonna sing...in front of a crowd."

Jeff gave a half grin. "Yeah...I know. I can't believe it either."

"Are you sure you're up for that, though?" Matt asked. "It's not that I wouldn't love for you to perform...but...I mean..what about the whole stage fright thing?"

Jeff sighed. "Well...I think I'll be okay. It's just one song...right?"

Matt nodded. "Right. Just one song."

Jeff nodded, then looked up as a grin slowly curled on his lips.

"Besides...I won't be singing alone."


	47. Monday Night Raw Begins

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. Everything in Italic is supposed to be on air. Hopefully it's not too confusing. And please forgive me if sometimes the story line changes and you guys get confused. I'm trying to do my very best. Please review, and please...have mercy.**

John wasn't in the dressing room when Sienna got there, but his bag was. She waited for about ten minutes, but when one of the crew knocked on the door signaling that they needed to tape a segment between her and Stephanie, he still hadn't shown back up. Not knowing what else to do, Sienna wrote a short note then stuck it on top of his bag and left the locker room. Sienna met Stephanie in the parking lot of the arena with a camera crew in tow.

"Hey Sienna." Steph said with a smile.

"Hey girl. Looking good." Sienna said, motioning to Stephanie's mini skirt and tank top outfit.

Stephanie laughed. "Yeah well...Paul likes them."

"I'll just bet he does." Sienna said with a wink.

"Oh stop...you ready?" Stephanie asked.

Sienna grinned. "Rage was born ready. The question is...are you?" she said teasingly.

Stephanie put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Bring it on."

_ camera rolling __**Monday Night Raw begins.**_

_"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday Night Raw!" J.R. said as he and King came onto the Titantron._

_"I am Jim Ross, sitting beside Jerry 'The King' Lawler and tonight we have an incredible night of action ahead." J.R. said._

_King elbowed J.R. in the side gently and pointed to the Titantron. "What's that?"_

_"I think the question is...who's that?" J.R. said._

_The crowd cheered as they camera zoomed in to someone wearing what appeared to be high heeled boots standing beside a motorcycle. The camera slowly moved up the length of the boot to a set of long slender legs wrapped in tight black leather. The guys hooted and hollered as the camera continued it's path past a taut bare stomach to a set of 'puppies' fighting for freedom behind a leather bikini top. _

_The crowd started chanting her name as Rage's face came into view. She set her helmet on the seat of her bike and started untying her bag from the back._

_"So, how does it feel to get speared?"_

_Rage looked up from what she was doing. Stephanie McMahon stood behind her, with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a satisfied smirk on her face that Rage was itching to slap off. _

_"Same way Hunter felt about your marriage. It sucked." Rage shot back with a careless shrug. Stephanie gasped in outrage and would have responded but Rage didn't let her._

_"What do you want Stephanie?" Rage asked._

_"Just came by to let you know that you're competing tonight...in a 2 on 1 match." Stephanie said with a smirk._

_"Good to know. You can leave now." Rage said as she turned and finished untying her bag, carelessly dismissing Stephanie._

_"Don't you even want to know who you're opponents are?" Stephanie asked with a frown. She had been hoping for more of a reaction from the girl._

_"No." Rage said as she stood. "It doesn't matter how many opponents I have or who they are. I always find a way to come out on top."_

_Rage slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. _

_"Even if your opponent is say...John Cena?" Stephanie asked with a smirk._

_At that, Rage stilled. Stephanie smiled smugly and nodded. "Yeah...thought that might stop you."_

_"Don't worry, Rage." Stephanie said moving closer to the diva. "Cena's not your enemy...for tonight. Victoria and Steven Richards are."_

_Rage took a moment, then shortened the distance between them. Rage's eyes narrowed and Stephanie McMahon heard the ominous threat lurking behind her words. _

_"I get that as a McMahon, you're used to playing games, Princess." Rage said. "But this game you want to play with me...it's a game that you won't win. So you better make damn sure you know what you're doing before you start it and get hurt."_

_Rage turned and walked away, leaving a stunned and fuming Stephanie McMahon staring after her._

_"Oh...don't worry, Rage..." Stephanie said under her breath as she watched Rage walk away._

_"I know exactly what I'm doing...and I will win."_

_ camera fades out to J.R. and King _

_"Wow...a warning to our general manager, Stephanie McMahon. Wonder if this is a warning the billion dollar princess will heed." J.R. said._

_"You have to wonder what will happen if she doesn't." King said. "Stephanie McMahon was warned once before by Rage and when she didn't listen, Rage attacked her."_

_"That's true folks. It's no big secret that Stephanie and Rage do not get along. And it's going to be interesting to see how Stephanie's plan to humiliate and destroy the new diva actually plays out in Rage's match against Steven Richards and Victoria." J.R. said._

_"And what about John Cena? Rage took a spear that was meant for him last week. How are things going to go between John Cena and his manager?" King asked._

_"Better yet...how are things going to go between John Cena and Edge?" J.R. asked. "They were friends...practically inseparable but that all changed once they lost tag team gold. And now, Edge has ignited the fire that's threatened to burn for the last two years. Things are going to get interesting on monday Night Raw, folks, so stick around!"_


	48. The Rainbow Haired Warrior Strikes Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. Please Review!**

As Sienna walked away from Stephanie and from the cameras, she couldn't help but wonder if John had been able to read her note yet. They had so much to talk about. So much holding hands and kissing to catch up on. She was excited and her feet picked up speed trying to get to the locker room quickly. She wasn't paying attention and nearly knocked Lita over in her hurry.

"Sorry, Lita." Sienna said as she helped to steady her friend.

"That's okay...I was looking for you anyway. I was hoping we could talk..." Lita said.

Sienna looked up into her friends eyes. She really wanted to find John, but she knew that Lita wouldn't go away until after they talked. With an inward sigh, Sienna grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her into the catering area. Grabbing them each a bottle of water, Sienna and Lita sat down to talk.

"So...what's going on?" Sienna asked.

"When you talked to Jeff...did he..." Lita bit her lip. "Did he say anything about me?"

Sienna sighed and nodded. "A lot, actually."

Lita sighed. "Am I a bad person, Sienna? He's my boyfriend's brother, for pete's sake. And Trish is one of my best friends. I mean, what kind of friend would like the other's boyfriend?"

Sienna gave a gentle smile. "You're my friend, Lita. And I think you're a great one."

"But..." Lita said.

"But..." Sienna cut in. "You need to figure out who you want to be with."

"I know, I know. But...I'm just so confused. I love Matt...I have for a long time. But I love Jeff, too...and it doesn't feel like that's going to change any time soon." Lita said.

Sienna was quiet for a few minutes, then spoke cautiously. "Look...I'm not an expert on love, Lita. I'm barely getting by as it is. But here's what I do know...it's not about who you love...it's about who your in love with."

Lita felt tears gathering in her eyes and she wiped them away. "I know...but I don't know which one of them it is..."she said looking away.

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to say it because you don't want to lose either one." Sienna reached over and took Lita's hand and made her friend look at her.

"You can't wait forever to make a choice, Lita. If you wait too long, the choice will be decided for you." Sienna said.

Lita nodded wiping more tears away. "I know...thank you."

"Your welcome and I love you. You good now?" Sienna asked.

Lita nodded. "Yeah...you should go find John. Matt said you were looking for him."

"I am. Thanks." Sienna smiled and hugged her friend, then stood. She took a couple of steps, then turned back.

"Lita?" she said. Lita looked up at her.

"I can tell by the way you look at him, that you're in love with him." she said quietly. "And if I can see it, it's only a matter of time before they do too."

Sienna turned and walked away leaving Lita to think on her parting words. As she walked away from Lita, she shook her head thinking of how crazy this night was getting. First Jeff and his 'feelings'. Then, the lies to Matt to cover up talking about Jeff's feelings and now Lita!

Thinking of the lies she told Matt helped Sienna remember something else. She had to set up Jeff singing on Raw next week. Clapping her hands excitedly, she grinned, hardly able to contain her excitement as she looked about for Stephanie. She had forgotten to mention it earlier and she needed to tell Stephanie about it before she forgot again.

Seeing Stephanie's office door, she knocked and then opened the door when Stephanie told her to come in. Sienna smiled when she saw Stephanie, Shane and Vince in the office. Vince and Shane smiled at the sight of the newest diva.

"Sienna...just who we were hoping to talk to." Vince said.

"Hmmmmm...talk good or talk bad?" Sienna asked after saying hello to Vince and Shane then taking a seat.

Shane laughed. "Good. Actually we just wanted to let you know that your merchandise sells are up and that we've had a really good response from the fans about you. They all want to see more."

"So we were thinking that maybe you could make an appearance on ECW in the next couple of weeks." Vince said.

Sienna nodded. "Sure...just let me know when and I'll be there."

Stephanie grinned. "I wish all the wrestlers were as easy to work with." she said.

Sienna laughed. "No you don't...if they were as easy as me to work with, we would have zero story lines."

The four of them laughed at that and Stephanie grinned. "Speaking of story lines...about the singing...you should have told us about it! It's a great idea!"

"What?" Sienna looked at them in confusion. "How'd you know about that? Jeff and I just discussed it like an hour ago."

"Jeff came to see us about it." Vince said.

"We think it's a great idea, Sen...we just want to expand on it, a little. Involve The Rock in it and stuff. We even put a bulletin on the website about it and we've already had over a thousand hits in the last ten minutes." Shane said excitedly.

Sienna still looked confused. Jeff was terrified of singing in front of crowds and now he wanted to make a story line out of it. Something wasn't right about this.

"And Jeff was okay with this? Singing on the show, I mean?" Sienna asked again.

Stephanie nodded. "He seemed excited about it, especially when The Rock agreed to sing with you guys."

Sienna's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Wait! What? What do you mean...'you guys'?!" she said, halfway panicked.

Vince exchanged looks with his children and then looked at Sienna. Sienna closed her eyes as he spoke the words she knew were coming but dreaded to hear.

"You and Jeff. Jeff said you were singing with him."


	49. That's not Lita

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review, Thanks!**

Sienna left Stephanie, Shane and Vince about ten minutes later when a backstage crew guy knocked on the door announcing that Sienna was wanted at the gorilla in a few minutes. Sienna had one stop to make on her way to the gorilla. She had to go see a certain dirt bike riding cartoon...her best friend, Jeff Hardy.

When she had told Matt that Jeff was going to be singing on Raw, Jeff had no choice but to agree, especially if he didn't want his little secret outed. He had told her that he would get her back for it too, but Sienna never thought he'd do this. She couldn't believe that Jeff had told Vince, Shane and Stephanie that she was singing with him. She had never sung a day in her life. Well, she had but only in the shower or in her car and that didn't count.

When Sienna got the Matt and Jeff's locker room, she didn't even bother knocking before she entered. She wasn't prepared for what she found inside.

"I'm gonna kill..."

Sienna's words died in her throat as she realized it was Jeff in the room. It was Matt. And Matt wasn't alone.

"Sienna! We can explain..." Matt said as Mickie James jumped up from his lap.

Sienna shook her head in disbelief. "Explain what, Matt?" she said. "Why your kissing Mickie when you're engaged to another woman?"

Sienna turned to Mickie. "You're friends with Lita...what if she finds out?"

Sienna turned back to Matt, before Mickie could answer. "What the hell are you thinking, Matt?"

Sienna didn't even wait for Matt to answer, as she put a hand to her forehead.

"You know what? I really don't have time for this right now." she said. "I have to do a segment, I have to find John and then I have to find Jeff and kill him."

When Sienna turned to leave, Matt took a couple steps forward and tried to stop her. Sienna jerked away from Matt and shook her head.

"No Matt..." she said, not looking at him. "I'm not doing this right now. Just tell Jeff that I'm looking for him."

Sienna opened the door, then stilled and finally looked up at Matt. "Get her out of here before Lita comes back, Matt."

That said, Sienna walked out the door, half in shock, half angry. As she made her way to the gorilla she tried to forget about the entire situation. She needed to do this segment with her father and then finally, find John.

"Heads up..." Glen whispered to Mark, motioning towards the hallway. Mark glanced up as Sienna came up to the gorilla. He and Glen exchanged glances. They could tell she wasn't happy.

"Hey, baby." Mark said giving his daughter a hug for the second time that night.

"Hey Daddy. Hi Uncle Glen." Sienna said as she hugged them.

"Hey, girl." Glen said. "So...what's wrong?"

"Um...nothing." Sienna said. She trusted her dad and Uncle with a lot of things, but she knew she couldn't tell them about the crazy night it was turning out to be.

"Aw come on..." Mark persisted. "We can tell something's bothering you."

"Yep...so come on...spill already." Glen said.

Sienna sighed and spilled the first thing that came to mind.

"I have a stupid high flying rainbow haired big mouth as a best friend. That's what's wrong." Sienna hissed angrily.

Mark couldn't help but grin at that. "What did Jeff do now?"

"He told Vince, Shane and Stephanie that he and I had come up with a story line." Sienna said.

"A story line?" Mark asked.

Sienna nodded. "Yeah and now they want to use it."

Mark and Glen exchanged glances. They still didn't see the problem.

"Well...a story line that they like...what's the harm in that?" Glen asked.

"We have to sing." Sienna mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Mark asked bending down to hear her.

"I said...we have to sing!" she whispered fiercely. "They want me and Jeff to sing...a song...together...with Uncle Dwayne!"

Mark chuckled. "So you have to sing a few bars with Rainbow Brite and your Uncle...what's so bad about that?"

Sienna looked at him horrified. "I don't sing!"

"Aw come on...you're a great singer." Mark said.

Glen nodded. "Yeah...you sound great when you're singing in your car or around the house."

"That's different. They aren't there to listen." Sienna replied grumpily.

Glen arched a brow. "They? They who?"

"They! The fans!" Sienna said.

Mark laughed. His daughter had stage fright when it came to singing...just like Jeff Hardy did.

"You'll do fine. It's not for awhile right?" Mark said.

Sienna shook her head. "No...it's a future story line. We were going to start it next week, but I convinced them to wait a few weeks to let me and Jeff practice."

Mark chuckled. "See...you have time then. You'll do good. I'll have to make sure Sharon is here to watch. She wouldn't want to miss her neice's singing debut."

"Oh...and of course...my wife will want to come and don't forget Sam..." Glen said teasingly.

Sienna glared at them. "You're not funny." she said.

Mark and Glen laughed. "Come on, Sen..." Glen said. "We were just joking."

Sienna made a face. "Shut up before I hurt you both."

Both men chuckled, and then Mark looked at his daughter. "So...did you tell him yet?" he asked changing the subject.

Sienna shook her head. "No...I haven't seen him yet tonight. I've had so many damn segments and meetings and talks tonight...I've been to our locker room maybe once the entire night."

Mark nodded. "You need to do it soon."

Sienna smiled. "I know, Dad. I'm gonna go find him after our segment is done."

Glen cleared his throat as their music came on. "Speaking of our segment...we're on, big brother."

Sienna winked at them. "Make me proud, fellas."


	50. Down to two

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

_**Later on Monday Night Raw...**_

_The Crowd went wild as The Undertaker and Kane's music came on. When the Brothers of Destruction got in the ring, a mic was palmed and The Phenom spoke._

_"The Brothers are back."_

_The Undertaker and Kane lifted their hands, striking their normal poses as the fans cheered. After a few moments, when the audience became somewhat quiet, The undertaker spoke again._

_"Now all of you know why I'm here." Undertaker said. "One of the divas on Raw or on ECW is my daughter and Kane and I want to know who. So, lawyer, you have five seconds to get your ass out here and tell me which diva is my daughter or it's gonna be the last case you..."_

_Undertaker and Kane looked up as Jillian Hall's music came on. The blonde walked down the ramp and got into the ring with The Brothers of Destruction. Jillian ignored the fans booing her and grabbed a microphone._

_"I couldn't help but over here that you're looking for your daughter," Jillian said. "Well...look no further...Daddy!"_

_Jillian grinned widely as she looked at Undertaker and Kane. Undertaker looked at his brother, Kane, who shrugged and shook his head in disbelief._

_"You look nothing like me. Hell, there ain't nothing about you that's like me. What on earth could make you think that you are my daughter?" Undertaker asked. _

_"Well...first...we both kick ass in the ring..." Jillian began._

_Before Jillian could finish replying, she was cut off by music from Kelly Kelly . Fans erupted as the ECW hellcat marched down to the ring and grabbed a mic. Undertaker looked at his brother, who just shook his head and shrugged again.. _

_"First off, Jillian, you don't kick ass in the ring. You get your ass kicked." Kelly Kelly said. "You suck at wrestling, just like you suck at singing."_

_When the fans cheered, Jillian's mouth dropped open._

_"Now, Lillian...she can sing." Kelly Kelly continued as she waved to the announcer. Lillian nodded her thanks with a smile and Kelly Kelly looked back at Jillian._

_"You...not so much." Kelly Kelly said. "Besides...you can't be The Undertaker's daughter...because I am."_

_The Undertaker gave a small laugh and shook his head._

_"And what makes you think that your his daughter?" Jillian asked._

_Kelly Kelly pointed to the logo on her shirt. "Read the damn print, Jillian. Undertaker's hardcore and so am I."_

_'I ain't the lady to mess with'_

_Undertaker and Kane looked up as Victoria came out on stage. She already had a mic in her hand and she started talking as she walked down the ramp._

_"Jillian, Kelly Kelly is right. You do suck...so you can't be the Undertaker's daughter." Victoria said as she stepped into the ring._

_Kelly Kelly chuckled until Victoria turned to her. _

_"And Kelly Kelly ...you may be hardcore, but no one's more hardcore than me." Victoria said._

_The Undertaker looked at Victoria. "You think you're my daughter?" he asked._

_Victoria nodded. "That's right. I'm your daughter."_

_"Because your hardcore?" The Undertaker asked._

_Victoria nodded again. "That's right. That..and...we kinda look alike."_

_'Lets fire it up, boys'_

_Anything the Undertaker was going to say was cut off by Rage's music. The crowd went wild as Rage walked out on stage. The diva had a fierce look on her face and her gaze was on her nemesis, Victoria. When Rage made it into the ring, Victoria spoke before Rage could even get a mic._

_"What the hell are you doing here, Rage?" Victoria said. _

_Rage held her hand out and Jillian handed her the mic. _

_"I have a match tonight, Victoria. Against you and Steven Richards." Rage said. "I was just thinking that you could get a head start on getting your asses kicked and we could have the match...now."_

_The fans cheered at that idea, but Undertaker and Kane shook their heads and stepped in between the two girls._

_"I get that you two don't like eachother..." Undertaker said. "But you ain't doing this here and now."_

_"That's right, Rage." Victoria said. "We're here because..."_

_"I know why you're out here, Victoria." Rage interrupted. "It's the reason I came out here.:_

_Rage turned to the Undertaker. "You want to find your daughter..." Rage turned to Kane. "And your niece."_

_"Let me guess...you think your my daughter?" Undertaker asked Rage._

_Rage shrugged. "Don't care if I am." _

_"If you don't think you're his daughter then leave!" Victoria said._

_"I didn't say I didn't think I was his daughter. I said I didn't care if I was his daughter." Rage said. _

_"Hey! This is all nice and dandy, but both of you...shut up!" Undertaker growled at the two diva's. "All I want to know is if any of you are my daughter and then I'll leave the ring and you two can fight all you want!"_

_Everyone looked up to the Titantron as someone cleared their throat. It was the lawyer guy._

_"Undertaker...you want to know who your daughter is. My client has given me permission to let you know that your daughter is in fact in the ring with you now." the lawyer said._

_"My daughter is one of these four?" Undertaker asked. _

_The lawyer nodded. "Yes."_

_"Well which one?" Kane thundered into Taker's microphone. He wanted to find his niece...now._

_"My client does not wish to disclose that information at this time...but I can tell you that your daughter does not have blonde hair." the lawyer said._

_Before Undertaker or Kane could ask anything further, the lawyer man disappeared. Jillian and Kelly Kelly were already climbing out of the ring when Undertaker turned around and looked at the two remaining divas...Rage and Victoria. _

_"So which one of you is my daughter?!" he asked them, frustrated._

_"I am!" Victoria shouted. "I look like you and I'm hardcore, just like you!"_

_"Okay number one...I look like him as much as you do." Rage said giving Victoria a look. "And second...you are not hardcore." _

_"What? What are you talking about? I'm the most hardcore diva around!" Victoria snapped._

_Rage pushed Undertaker to the side, and took a couple steps closer to the ECW diva._

_"You attack your opponents from behind, Victoria." Rage said. "That ain't hardcore...that's just cowardly."_

_Victoria's mouth dropped open. She took a step closer to Rage, fury in her eyes. She didn't attack the girl though, she simply smiled her little sadistic smile and started talking._

_"Now that I think about it...you probably are The Undertaker's daughter." she said. _

_Victoria motioned towards The Undertaker and his brother, Kane. "The Undertaker the top dog, right? The leader of the pack? And Kane...being the Undertaker's brother would be part of that pack. And if Rage, here, if she were the Undertaker's daughter...she'd be part of that pack too."_

_Undertaker looked at Victoria, then at Kane. He wasn't sure if he liked being called 'top dog'...even if he had used the phrase before. For someone reason, when it came from Victoria...it almost seemed like an insult. Kane shook his head, signaling that The Undertaker should let it go._

_Victoria turned slowly and took a step closer to Rage, smiling maliciously. "And you know all about being...the bitch... in a pack of dogs, don't ya Rage?"_

_Rage gave a small smile to the fans, dropped the mic and went after Victoria. Undertaker and Kane stayed off to the side of the ring, watching as Rage slammed an elbow into Victoria's face, pushing her into a corner. Rage used the ropes as leverage as she laid numerous kicks to Victoria's mid-section. As Victoria plopped down to the mat, halfway sitting, Rage picked the mic back up and crouched in front of Victoria._

_"Tonight, Victoria..." Rage said. "You become my bitch."_

_The crowd came unglued as a 'Rage' chant started. Rage stood and looked over at the Undertaker and Kane who were still in the ring. Without saying anything further, she gave them a wink and tossed them the mic. As Undertaker caught the mic, Rage dropped to her stomach and rolled out of the ring._

_The camera faded out with a shot of Rage on the ramp, talking smack to Victoria who was nursing her wounds in the ring with The Undertaker and Kane looking at the two diva's, wondering which one was family._


	51. Couple in the Corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

Sienna was walking back to her and John's locker room, deep in thought. She was excited because she now had time to go and talk to John. All she had to do was find him. She had just gotten done doing a segment with her dad, uncle and some of the divas. The segment had ended with her and Victoria fighting a bit and now Sienna was really hot. She knew catering was on the way to her locker room and she planned on swiping a couple of waters as she passed by.

Sienna nodded to Maria and Cody Rhodes as she entered the catering area. She grabbed a couple bottles of water and then opened one right then and there. Sienna sighed blissfully, eyes closed, as the ice cold water went down her throat and settled in her stomach. Sienna took another drink, opening her eyes and turned. Water spewed from her mouth at what she saw.

At first she was unsure of what she saw, so she took a step closer. As she got closer, her eyes widened and she shook her head in total disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered to herself. "What is this? An episode of 'Passions'?"

Putting the lid back on her water, Sienna took a deep breath and marched over to a table in a darkened corner. At this table, two people sat...holding eachother and kissing. The two people didn't seem to notice her as she approached and after a minute, she cleared her throat.

"Ahem..."

When the two finally looked up into the frustrated and angry face of the diva, she spoke quietly.

"When the two of you are finished sucking eachother's lips off...I'd like a few minutes of your time." she said evenly.

Sienna stood tall and turned, expecting the other two to follow and they did. She took them to the nearest door. It happened to be Randy Orton's locker room. When Sienna and the couple barged into the locker room, Randy had just gotten out of the shower and was still in a towell.

He was surprised when Sienna told him to get out and then pushed him out the door leaving him standing in the hallway in nothing but a towell. When the door shut behind him, Randy let a fist slam into the door, demanding that he be allowed to change. A few seconds later, the door opened a bit and a pair of shorts were thrown out to him. He marched off as the door closed again and locked.

Inside the locker room, Sienna looked at the two people in the room with her.

"Sienna...we can..."

Sienna held up a hand. "You know what, Trish? I'm not sure I want to hear it, to be honest. At least not right now."

"Sienna..." the second person said.

"No, Shane." Sienna said. "I don't want to hear it."

Trish Stratus and Shane McMahon looked at eachother, then back at Sienna. Sienna was in complete amazement at how this night was going. All of her friends were dating eachother. Not only were they dating eachother, but they were dating other people as well. And best of all...Sienna knew about all of it. And now, Sienna was in a quandry.

They all wanted their secrets kept, but she knew that once they found out that she knew about thier significant others cheating on them, they'd be pissed at her for not saying something. She was in a lose-lose situation and she didn't know what to do.

"This isn't supposed to be happening to me..." Sienna said under her breath. "All I want to do is talk to John and be with him. I don't want all this drama."

"Sienna?" Trish stepped forward cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Sienna lifted her eyes to Trish's and shook her head. "No...no I'm not."

Sienna sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He's my best friend, Trish. He's like a brother to me."

"Sienna...I'm sorry. We never expected anyone to find out like this." Trish said.

"Trish...there shouldn't be anything for people to find out about in the first place." Sienna said. "Do you not get this?"

Sienna turned to Shane. "What if you were me and you saw Paul doing the same thing while he was married to your sister?"

Shane sighed. "I'd tell her...I wouldn't have a choice. I'm her brother."

Sienna nodded and looked at Trish. "And Jeff is like my brother." she said softly.

Tears pricked the corner of Trish's eyes. "So...you're going to tell him?" she asked.

Sienna looked at Trish for a few minutes, then sighed and shook her head.

"No...I'm not. I should...but I'm not going to. Not yet anyway." she said. "I'll keep your secret for as long as I can."

Trish threw her arms around her friend and hugged her. Shane followed suit. Sienna let them hug her for a second and then shrugged them off her impatiently.

"Look...I need to go find John...but before I go...let me just say this." Sienna said looking at them.

"I get that you two like eachother...that you might even love eachother..." she said. "But, Trish...you need to talk to Jeff. And you need to do it before he finds out from someone else."

Sienna shook her head as she left Shane and Trish and walked down the hallway towards her locker room, intent on finding John. She had been trying to get some one on one time with him all night and for some unworldly reason, it just wasn't working out. Sienna swore that nothing was going to get in the way of her finding him this time and finding out if he read her note. However, once again, Sienna's plans were thwarted.

"Hey, Sen!"

Sienna looked up hearing her name. Seeing who it was, her eyes narrowed. And as soon as he was close enough, she balled up a fist and punched his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jeff asked, rubbing his arm.

Sienna looked up at him and glared. "You talked to Vince...and Shane...and Stephanie."

Jeff tried holding back a grin, but was failing miserable. "Yeah...so?"

"You told them I was going to sing with you?!" she said as she hit him in the arm again.

Jeff jumped back. "Stop doing that!"

Sienna shook her head. "I can't beleive you, Jeff!"

Jeff rose a brow at her. "Hey...if I'm going out there...so are you."

Sienna just glared at him, then she turned away, mumbling. "I got them to extend our singing debut date. We have a few weeks to practice."

Jeff grinned and put an arm around her shoulders and laughed. "That's my girl."

Sienna wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. "Asshole." she mumbled under breath.

Jeff chuckled and ruffled her hair. "So...have you talked to John yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sienna shook her head. "I keep trying, but with everything that's been happening tonight...I just haven't been able to get to him. Do you know where he is by chance?"

Jeff nodded. "He's in his locker room...waiting for you, I think. I was on my way to talk to him about going to Reno for the weekend. Trish, Lita and Matt all want to go. And you and I had already planned on showing up a few days early for the show."

Sienna nodded and was about to answer when a backstage guy came over and told them that her match was next and that she needed to get back to the gorilla area.

Sienna shook her head at her luck and looked at Jeff. "See? This has been going on all night."

Jeff chuckled. "Anything you want me to find out?"

Sienna nodded. "I put a note in his bag. Make sure he reads it and then tell him to meet me at the gorilla for my match."

Jeff nodded. "Okay...good luck."

Sienna smiled. "Thanks, doll."

Sienna started walking away, then turned around and shouted back to Jeff.

"Make sure he reads it, Jeff!"


	52. Sienna's Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

John sat down in his locker room, getting ready for his match. He had told Sienna she needed to make a choice. When he walked out last Monday, he had been hoping to hear from her, but he hadn't. Over the last few days, he had began thinking that maybe not hearing from her meant that she had made her choice...and it didn't include him.

"Hey man...did Sienna find you?"

John turned, looking at the door and saw Jeff. "No...was she looking for me?" John asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah...said she needed to talk to you."

John frowned. "I hate it when she says that. I can never tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

Jeff laughed. "Well...you didn't get it from me...but...I'm pretty sure this is time it's a good thing."

John smiled. "You think so?" he asked hopefully.

Jeff nodded. "I know so."

John reached into his bag and started rummaging around as if looking for something. Jeff saw the note Sienna had been talking about, slide off the bag and onto the floor near the bench.

"So we were all talking..." Jeff said as he sat down on the bench.

"Uh oh...that could be trouble..." John said with an arched brow.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Funny. We were thinking that since the show is in Reno next week, that we'd fly out there early and spend the weekend there. All six of us."

John grinned. "Sounds good to me. We could get there on Thursday and stay until Monday."

Jeff nodded, reaching down to grab the note Sienna had left.

"What's this?" he asked, acting like he didn't know what it was.

John shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well...it's got your name on it...open it up." Jeff said handing him the note.

John's eyes widened and a smile came out as he read the note.

_**I choose now. I choose you. I choose us.**_

"Well...what's it say?" Jeff asked curiously.

John looked up. "She chose."

Jeff grinned. He didn't have to be told to know that Sienna had chosen John. His best friend was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Jeff stood and clapped John on the back.

"Congrats, man." he said.

John nodded. "Thanks, man. Now I just got to find her."

Jeff chuckled. "Well...it's just a hunch...but I bet you'd find her at the gorilla."

When John looked up somewhat confused, Jeff laughed some more. "Her match is next. She said you're supposed to meet her there."

John looked at the small television screen and cursed seeing Steven Richards and Victoria walking down the ramp. He had been so focused on his personal issues with Sienna, that he'd forgotten all about the on-screen stuff they were supposed to do during this match. John didn't even say good bye to Jeff, he simply ran out the door.

Sienna was pacing back and forth backstage, a worried frown on her face. Her music was going to hit any moment and she still hadn't seen John. She took one look down the hallway and smiled, relieved, as she saw his sprinting form. When he got to her, they only had a few seconds before Sienna was supposed to go on.

No hello was spoken. John took Sienna into his arms, molding her body to his. Sienna's head tilted as her face turned up seeking John's lips. At once, her silent demand was met and his lips pressed to hers in an fiery kiss. Her lips parted as his tongue snaked inside to intertwine with hers. A hot and intense dance began and when it ended, both John and Sienna were left panting and yearning for more.

"I got your note..." John said, whispering in her ear.

Sienna smiled gently as she leaned back and looked at John. " I kinda figured that."

"Can we go somewhere and talk later tonight?" John asked.

Sienna nodded. "Yeah...after my match, I have to find Matt and talk to him for a minute. But after that, I'll be going to the locker room. We can make plans then...figure out where we want to go after your match."

John nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you back at the locker room once we're done here."

Sienna grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I gotta go." she said as her music came on.

John grinned and slapped Sienna on the butt. "Go get 'em, girl."

Sienna winked and then turned, walking out on stage. It was time for her match.

**Later on in the show on Monday Night Raw...**

_"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from ECW, the tag team of Victoria and Steven Richards!"_

_Steven Richards and Victoria came out on stage. Victoria was rubbing her ribs, already sore from an earlier attack at the hands of Rage. Once they were in the ring, Lillian announced their opponent._

_"And their opponent, she is the newest WWE Diva...Rage!"_

_Rage came out on stage, a fist in the air. When the fans started chanting her name, Rage took a deep breath and walked down the ramp. She kept her eye on her two opponents as she climbed into the ring._

_After a few seconds of talking, Steven Richards and Victoria decided that Victoria would start it off with Rage, leaving Richards as a back up in case Victoria got into trouble. Rage knew beforehand that this was going to happen and she had prepared for it too. She was planning on taking Richards out, so that Victoria had nothing to fall back on._

_Rage and Victoria circled eachother. Victoria lashed a foot out, catching Rage in the stomach by surprise. Rage bent over with a gasp, her hand on her stomach. Victoria grabbed her hair and jammed an elbow into her head. A second and a third followed, and Rage stumbled back against the ropes._

_Victoria grabbed Rage's arm, propelling her towards the opposite side of the ring. Rage skipped across the ring, fell back on the ropes and then sprung forward, knocking Victoria down with a clothesline. While Victoria was down, Rage ran over and used her body as a battering ram to knock Steven Richards off the apron. Steven Richards head bounced off the top of the security wall and then fell back to the arena floor._

_As Victoria got to her feet, Rage tried to knock her back down with another clothesline, but Victoria ducked underneath Rage's arm. Victoria jumped, her feet slamming against Rage's chest in a drop kick. Rage fell face first to the mat, gasping in pain. Victoria flipped her over and went for the cover._

_"One...two...and a kick out by Rage!" J.R. exclaimed._

_Victoria got to her feet and landed a kick to the midsection of Rage. Twice more, her hard-toed boot dug a course into Rage's ribs. Pulling Rage up by the hair, Victoria landed a forearm across the top of Rage's head._

_Once again, Rage was propelled towards the opposite side of the rings. Rage fell back against the ropes and sprang forward, ducking under Victoria's outstretched arm and then turned. Rage grabbed Victoria around the throat and brought her down to the mat in a neck breaker. Rage went for the cover._

_"One...Two..Th...and Victoria gets a shoulder up!" King said._

_Victoria slowly crawled towards her corner where Steven Richards was just beginning to climb back up on the apron. Rage was able to get to her feet and pull Victoria away from the corner before she got a tag. Rage landed a kick to Victoria's ribs. Grabbing Victoria's hair, Rage lifts the diva to her feet and slams her back down in a suplex._

_Instead of going for the cover, Rage runs at Steven again, knocking him off the apron for the second time in one night. Richards body slams hard against the security wall and crumbled to the floor. That done, Rage turns back to Victoria._

_Rage crouches as Victoria starts to get up. The crowd cheers, knowing what's coming. As soon as Victoria's back on her feet, Rage sends her back down with a deadly spear. Rage rolls to her feet and climbs to the top turnbuckle. She does a double twist in the air and lands a leg across Victoria's neck._

_"It's the Rage Factor!" J.R. said. "An she's going for the cover...One...Two...Three!"_

_"She's done it! Rage has defeated Victoria and Steven Richards!" King exclaimed._

_Rage rolled off Victoria after getting a three count, and stood, letting the ref raise her hand. The fans cheered as Rage lifted herself to the middle rope and put a fist in the air, celebrating her victory. When Rage hopped down from the ropes, she was grabbed by her hair from behind and flung backwards to the mat. Rage curled on her side, grabbing her head. Steven Richards stood over her, pissed off that she had won._

_Steven reached down and pulled Rage up by her hair. Rage's fingers frantically grasped at his, trying to relieve the pressure on her hair. Richards used her hair to plant her head first into the top turnbuckle. Rage stumbled back against the ropes, using them to help her balance. Stevens slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Moving behind Rage, he slammed the chair onto Rage's back from the outside of the ring._

_Rage cried out in pain and stumbled forward, falling onto the mat. A hand reached around to lay against her spine as her back arched and she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Steven Richards slid the steel chair into the ring, then followed suit. He stood beside Rage, chair in hand. With a sinister smile, the chair was lifted above his head, but before he could do anything the chair was yanked out of his hands._

_"It's John Cena! He's come to save his manager!"_

_Steven Richards turned and found himself lifted over John Cena's head. John slammed the other man down in an F-U. He was about to start the 5-knuckle shuffle, when he felt Victoria jump on his back. Rage got to her feet, as she saw Victoria land some punches to John Cena's head. With a growl, Rage jumped over there to help John._

_Rage's hands wound themselves in Victoria's hair and then yanked down hard. Victoria was pulled off John Cena's back and onto the mat. As Victoria groaned in agony, Rage landed a kick to her ribs. Steven Richards, who had rolled out of the ring by this time, ran over and pulled Victoria out of the ring and out of harms way._

_The camera fades out with a shot of Steven Richards helping Victoria walk up the ramp backwards while spewing threats towards John Cena and Rage, who were standing in the ring, arms raised in victory._


	53. The Past Comes Back to Haunt John Cena

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

"So...I'll see you back in the locker room?" John asked as he and Sienna walked away from the gorilla together.

Sienna nodded. "Yeah. I just need to talk to Matt and then I'll be right there. We can decide what we're doing tonight after the show."

John grinned. "I have to catch a flight later tonight, so I don't have much time...maybe an hour or two...but...I have some ideas..."

Sienna laughed. "I'm sure you do, Big Daddy."

John leaned over and gave Sienna a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in a few, baby."

"Okay." Sienna smiled watching John leave and then sighed as her thoughts switched to Matt. Turning down a hallway in the opposite direction of John, Sienna soon found herself standing outside of Matt's locker room. She was hesitant to go in. She wanted to talk to Matt, but at the same time...she also had to keep a lot of stuff from him too. Taking a deep breath, Sienna steeled herself to go in and knocked on the door. Matt looked up at the knock and gave a small terrified smile when Sienna popped her head around the door.

"Come on in...it's just me. I promise." he said.

Sienna laughed lightly and came into the locker room, then took a seat on the bench by Matt. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"I saw your match." Matt finally said. "You okay?"

Sienna smiled. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt so bad now."

Matt nodded. "That's good."

Sienna nodded and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Sienna sighed and spoke quietly.

"Look, Matt...I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I know what you're going through...because I don't. All I know is that I have two of my best friends about to get married to eachother...and one of them isn't kissing just their fiance." she said quietly.

Matt nodded, looking down as he thought. "It wasn't meant to last...you know?" he said. "Me and Mickie, I mean."

Sienna looked at him as she listened.

"It happened about five months ago...Lita was home with an injury. Jeff wasn't around and I just wanted someone to talk to. I ran into Mickie after a show...her ride never showed up, so I offered to give her one. We went for coffee and we got to talking and I realized that it was the type of conversation that Lita and I had never had before. And I liked it." he said.

Matt looked up at Sienna, imploring eyes beseeching her to understand. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Sienna. It just did...and then...I didn't know how to stop it. And now...I'm not sure that I can. There's just something about her...she's addicting."

Sienna sighed softly and gave Matt a hug. "Listen...you and Lita are two of my closest friends, Matt. I don't want either of you to get hurt...but I don't want either of you to be unhappy either." she said.

Sienna looked into Matt's eyes. "I don't know if you're feeling pre-wedding jitters, if maybe you're not really in love with her, or what...but you need to figure it out and you need to do it soon."

"How do I choose? I love them both." Matt said.

Sienna couldn't help but smile at the question that she'd answered for all her other friends.

"You pick the one that makes you the happiest and you do it before you lose both of them."

John entered his dressing room with a smile on his face. Things were finally starting to feel right. He and Adam Edge were going to have a match tonight, a match that he was looking forward to. Why? Because right after it, he had plans with Sienna.

John couldn't help but smile at the thought of his girl. He had wagered everything when he had given her the ultimatum last week and he had been beginning to regret it, but now, after reading her note and seeing her, he felt like he had done the right thing. And hopefully, everything would be smooth sailing from here on out.

The West Newbury resident sat down on the bench and started taping his wrists. His match would be coming up in about ten minutes. When he was done taping his wrists, he put on his padding and wrist bands and then started to change his shirt. He was just pulling on a fresh t-shirt, his back to the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, John."

John turned, pulling the t-shirt over his head and down. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his visitor.

"Anna..."

Anna Harris. They'd been dating when John had gotten a contract with the WWE a few years back. When he got moved to Raw, John felt like he was about to hit it big and at that time, he thought all he needed for his life to be perfect was a family. So...one night he proposed to Anna. And Anna had said yes.

Shortly after their engagement had been announced, Anna was offered the chance of a lifetime. An organization wanted her to do her medical internship with them, traveling the world and helping the sick in other countries. John knew that it was one of Anna's dream and so unable to destroy her dreams, he urged her to go.

They had made a plan to call as often as possible and they wrote to eachother every week. John had even bought equipment for both of them to exchange videos back and forth. She was only supposed to be gone for six months, but one night, John received a call. The organization had offered Anna a full time position and she had accepted. She wanted him to leave the WWE and join her in Africa.

John had thought about it, but knew in his heart that he couldn't go. The WWE was his home and he wasn't ready to leave it just yet. So, she stayed in Africa with her organization and he stayed in the United States with the WWE. One month later, he received a letter at his dad's house. It was from Anna. Tucked inside the letter was the engagement ring that John had given her.

John had tried getting in touch with her, to work things out, but she refused to answer his calls and never returned any of the messages he left. All the letters he'd writted had been returned as well, unopened. After awhile, he just stopped trying. That had been over a year ago and he hadn't heard a word from her since then.

"How are you, John?" Anna asked.

"Good." John said quietly. "And you?"

"The same." Anna replied with a small smile.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them looking at eachother. Neither of them moving, they simply stood still as if thier legs were rooted to the floor, trying to focus on anything except eachother. After a few minutes of silence, John finally lifted his head.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" he asked.

Anna walked over to him and set her purse on the bench. She took a moment, choosing her words carefully, then decided there was no use beating around the bush.

"I made a mistake, John. I shouldn't have stayed in Africa..." she said looking up at him. "I should have come back home...to you."

John was shocked. "What?"

"I want you back, John." Anna said, more determined. "I want to start where we left off."

John shook his head, not quite believing what he's hearing. "Anna..." he started, then broke off. He didn't know what to say.

Anna looked at him imploringly. "John...this will work...all we have to do is try. It might be rocky, but we can get to where we were. I'm sure of it."

"You didn't even call me or send me a letter, Anna. You just sent the ring back. I don't hear from you for over a year and now you show up while I'm at work and tell me you want me back. How can you expect to just pick up where we left off?" John asked in disbelief.

"John please..." Anna said. "I know we can figure this out. You loved me once. And if you look deep down inside, I'm sure you'll find that part of you still does. We can make this work."

"Anna...I did love you, but that was a long time ago." John said quietly, taking a step back. "I'm in love with someone else now, Anna."

Anna took a step back. "Someone else?" she asked softly.

John nodded, a smile coming to his lips as he thought of Sienna. "Her name is Sienna."

"You love her?" Anna's eyes began to tear as John nodded.

Anna knew she was losing this battle. She needed to try anything to make John remember what it had been like between them and so, in an act of desperation, Anna stepped forward, taking John's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. It was that moment, that Sienna walked up to the open door and stopped dead in her tracks. Neither John, nor Anna saw Sienna standing in the doorway. Sienna eye's teared at the sight of John kissing another woman and before either noticed her, she turned and walked away.

When Anna pulled back from John, she knew she had lost. John hadn't even responded to her kiss.

"I feel so stupid." Anna said as she turned from him.

"I'm sorry, Anna." John said quietly.

"Me too." Anna wiping the tears from her eyes. After a moment to collect herself, Anna grabbed her purse from the bench and went to the door. When she got there, she stopped and turned back to John.

"Good bye, John." she whispered softly.

As John watched Anna leave the room, he felt in his heart that the Anna Chapter was finally closed...for good. He didn't get too much time to think on it though. Jeff entered his locker room and from the look on his friends face, John knew the younger Hardy had something puzzling on his mind.

"What's up, Jeff?" John asked.

"I just ran into Sienna." Jeff said puzzled. "She has this crazy notion that you've been kissing another woman besides her."

John looked at him, just as puzzled. "What? I would never do that to her."

Jeff nodded. "I know. That's what's so weird. She was like...enraged."

"Shit." John said. He'd forecasted the next couple of days without thunder storms, but according to Jeff, Sienna was proving the predictions wrong. "I'd better go talk to her."

Jeff shook his head. "She's pissed at you...and I mean like...majorly pissed. If I were you, I'd let her calm down before I try to talk to her."

John nodded and Jeff motioned to the door. "So who was that?"

John shrugged. "That was Anna...my ex."

Jeff's brows rose. "Your ex?"

John sighed and told Jeff the whole story of him and Anna. Jeff sat down, mouth open.

"Wow...no word for over a year and then bam...she just shows up?" he asked, shaking his head in amazement.

"It gets better..." John said sarcastically. "She comes in here and proceeds to tell me that she wants me back...that she wants to pick up where we left off."

"What?" Jeff asked. "What did you say?"

John gave him an outraged look. "What do you think I said? I told her no. I told her that there was someone else..."

"So you told her about Sienna?" Jeff asked.

John nodded. "Yeah...that's when she kissed me..."

Jeff shot to his feet at that. "Wait...what? She kissed you?"

John nodded again. "Dont' worry...I pushed her away."

"So that's what she was talking about!" Jeff said under his breath.

John looked at him puzzled.

"Don't you see?" Jeff asked. "Sienna must have seen her kiss you! That's why she's so pissed."

John's eyes widened as it all sank in. In two words, he summed up the entire situation.

"Oh shit."


	54. Kiss and Slap

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

Sienna was backstage at the gorilla area. It had been a shock...seeing John's lips on someone elses. It had been a shock that Sienna hadn't liked...at all. And now that the shock had worn off, anger had set in. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. So when John found her at the gorilla area, Sienna had to restrain herself from attacking him.

John approached Sienna cautiously. "I can exlpain, Sienna."

Sienna gave John a look. "I seem to be hearing that a lot from people tonight."

John took a step closer and tried to take Sienna's hand. "Sienna...please..."

Sienna snatched her hand away and snarled at him. "Don't touch me!"

At that moment, Adam also known as Edge, came up to them.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey Adam." Sienna replied stiffly as she turned to move away.

Adam arched a brow at John. John ignored Adam and grabbed Sienna's arm.

"Sienna we have to talk..." John said.

Sienna looked at the hand on her arm, then lifted her eyes to look at John. John saw the level of fury in her eyes and immediately the hold on her arm was dropped.

"In case you haven't noticed...I'm not in a very good mood, Cena." Sienna took a step towards him, her voice quiet but laced with a steel edge. "So unless you'd like me to drop your ass here and now, I suggest you back up and back off."

John looked at her for a few minutes without saying anything. When Edge's music came on, Adam looked between John and Sienna, then cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"See you all out there..." he said and went out on stage.

John shook his head. "Sienna...we need to talk."

Sienna turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "No, John. I'm done talking for tonight."

John sighed and looked away. "Has the storyline changed at all?" he asked quietly.

Sienna glanced at him and then shook her head. "No."

"So, you will be going down to the ring with me?" he asked, just to make sure.

Sienna gave him a look. "I'm here aren't I?"

John nodded and gave her a smile. "Good..." he said. "Because after the match...I ain't leaving the ring until you hear me out."

Sienna's mouth opened to reply, but before the words could form, John left her and went out on stage. Sienna had no choice but to follow.

_"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Alberta, Canada...Edge!"_

_Edge walked out onto the stage and rand down the ramp. He slid into the ring then, hopped up onto the ropes and posed for the crowd._

_"And his challenger, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, being accompanied to the ring by Rage...John Cena!"_

_John ran out on stage as the crowd went wild, chanting his name. Rage was just a few steps behind. Looking at the two of them on camera, you'd never think they were fighting in real life, off camera. Both Rage and John climbed into the ring and did their posing for the fans. Rage slipped out of the ring as the bell rang and stood at ring side to offer support for John, like a manager should._

_Edge and John locked arms as the match began. Edge pushed Cena back against the ropes. John used the ropes to propel him across the ring, ducking when Edge went for a clothesline. Fall back on the ropes, John sprang forward and knocked Edge off his feet with a hard elbow to the chest._

_As Edge was climbing to his feet, John used the ropes to gain momentum, springing across the span of the ring. When John went to knock Edge down, Edge jumped and John ran underneath him. Both Edge and John turned to face eachother at the same time, but Edge got a punch into John's jaw before John could make a move. John stumbled back as Edge started screaming at him._

_"Payback's a bitch, isn't..."Edge started screaming._

_John cut off the loudmouth's words, knocking Edge down with his own move...a spear. As the two men struggled to their feet, their fists were flying, each trying to get the better of the other. John grabbed Edge's arm and sent him shooting towards the rope. Edge bounced off the ropes and came back at Cena, dropping him to the mat in a neck breaker._

_As John rolled to his side, grabbing the back of his neck, Rage started pounding her hands on the mat. The fans took it up and soon the entire arena was echoing of claps and Cena chants._

_"Come on, Cena! Shake it off and kick his ass!" Rage shouted above the noise._

_With John still lying on the mat, Edge rolled out of the ring and flipped the ring apron, and grabbed a steel chair from underneath. Edge got back in the ring with the steel chair. When the ref tried to take it from him, Edge pushed the referee back. The ref fell back to the mat and laid there dazed._

_As John started getting to his feet, Edge stanced, lifting the chair above his head. When he would have struck, the chair was pulled from his hands. Rage was standing on the apron, behind Edge, and had grabbed the chair out of his hands. _

_Rage tossed the chair to the arena floor and started to climb down off the apron, when Edge grabbed her hair. Rage gasped in pain as her hands covered his, trying to pry them out of her ebony locks. When Edge didn't let go, Rage balled up a fist and slammed it into his stomach. When Edge bent over to grab his stomach in pain, Rage grabbed his head and then pulled down as she jumped off the apron._

_Edge's throat bounced off the roped and he stumbled back. The referee was getting to his feet just as Cena was. Cena was able to get his bearings and when Edge turned, he landed a severe kick to his mid-section, then slammed him to the mat in a quick suplex. _

_Edge crawled to the corner and used the ropes to pull himself up. Once on his feet, John Cena ran at Edge, intending to use his body as a human battering ram. Edge moved at the last minute and Cena went chest first into the turnbuckles. _

_John grabbed his chest as he turned and stumbled out of the corner. Edge took exception of John's state and grabbed him around the neck and brought him head first into the mat with a DDT. Edge went for the cover, but John was able to kick out before a three count._

_"That's it, John!" Rage shouted encouragingly._

_Edge got to his feet and grabbed the back of Cena's head, and pulled him to his feet. He set John up for a suplex, but John blocked it and then landed a thudding fist to Edge's side. John set Edge up for a suplex of his own, but when Edge was able to counter it by twisting in the air and landing on his feet, with his arm firmly wrapped around John's neck. Edge pulled down on John's neck, slamming him back first into the mat._

_"Edge is going for the cover!" J.R. exclaimed._

_"One...two...Rage just interrupted the count!" King responded._

_Rage had slid under the bottom rope and grabbed Edge's foot and slid him off John before the count of three could be completed. Edge immediately slid out of the ring and went after her. Unlike most of the other Diva's, Rage stood her ground._

_As soon as Edge's feet touched the arena floor, Rage started throwing punches. Rage landed a drop kick to his chest, sending the blonde Canadian stumbling back. Grabbing his arm, she sent him towards the steel steps, but Edge switched their position, mid-way. Rage went shoulder first into the side of the steel steps and collapsed to the arena floor holding her shoulder in pain._

_Edge started to walk towards her, but John had slid out of the ring and was behind him. With a hard pull, Cena turned Edge towards him and then knocked him down with a clothesline. Edge fell to the hard arena floor with a thud. John went over to Rage and knelt to check on her. After helping the diva back to her feet, Cena went back to Edge and threw the long haired man into the ring. John slid in after and then went for a cover._

_"One...Two...and a kick out from Edge!"_

_John got to his feet and pulled Edge up by the hair. John landed a punch to his head. Edge stumbled back, but he couldn't escape Cena's punishing fists. They continued to fall until Edge was backed into a corner. Once there, John chopped an open palm across Edge's chest. Two more followed, leaving a red streak across Edge's skin._

_As John tried to do a third, Edge switched their positions and shoved John back into the corner. Edge's fist returned the punishment that his head had received earlier. John tried to block the punches, but was unsuccessful at blocking some of them. Edge grabbed John's head and pulled him up and delivered the suplex he had tried earlier. Edge went for the cover._

_"One...Two..."_

_The count was interrupted by Rage who landed a kick to the back of Edge's head. The referee told her to get out of the ring as Edge slowly got to his feet. Edge was pissed and everyone could see that. With a menacing eye, he turned and looked at Rage. Edge slid out of the ring and slowly started advancing on Rage. Rage's eyes got wide and she slowly started backing away from the blonde Canadian. Edge followed the diva, stalking her._

_Rage ran around the ring with Edge hot on her heels. Seeing John getting to his feet, Rage slid inside the ring. Edge entered right behind her. Rage ran across the length of the ring, using the ropes to help her sprint back across, ducking when Edge tried to clothesline her. As Edge spun around to face Rage, turning his back on Cena, Rage snapped a drop kick to the man's chest. Edge stumbled back, turning towards Cena, who lifted him up and over, pounding him to the ground with an F-U._

_Cena pointed to Rage, then motioned for her to climb. The crowd cheered as Rage climbed and delivered the Rage Factor, a double twist leg drop to Edge's throat. That done, Cena motioned for her to join him in his move. The crowd chanted 'You can't see me' along with Cena and Rage. They went in opposite directions, falling back against the ropes and coming back to land a double five knuckle shuffle across the top of Edge's head. _

_"One! Two! Three!"_

_After getting the pin, John got to his feet and the ref raised his hand, signaling he was the winner of the match. When the ref let him go, he pulled Rage closer to him and raised her arm. The crowd went nuts as the superstar and the diva stood side by side in the ring, basking in the glory of the win. When Rage turned to leave, John pulled her back to him._

_"What's going on with John and Rage?" J.R. asked._

_"Looks like John wants to talk about something..." King speculated._

_"We need to talk." John said quietly. _

_Rage looked at him and frowned. She knew he was bringing off camera issues and putting them on camera and even though, the fans couldn't hear what they were talking about, she still didn't want to talk about anything in the ring._

_"No, John." she said shaking her head._

_Rage turned to leave again, but John grabbed her hand, refusing to let her leave. _

_"Sienna..."he said softly, using her real name. _

_Immediately Sienna snatched her hand out of his reach and glared at him._

_"I said no, John." she said shaking her head again. _

_John was running out of options. He needed to be able to stick with the storyline, but more importantly, he needed to prove to Sienna that he did in fact love her and that Anna's kiss meant absolutely nothing to him. When she went to leave again, John did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her and kissed her._

_"Holy cow! John is kissing Rage!" King shouted with excitement._

_Sienna felt his lips on hers and kissed him back for a split second. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away from him in outrage. And not knowing what else to do, she did the first thing she could think of. She slapped him. Hard. _

_"Rage just slapped John Cena for kissing her!" J.R. said._

_John felt her burning hand print on his cheek. Sienna didn't say another word, she simply rolled out of the ring and started up the ramp. John stood in the ring, rubbing the stinging cheek as he watched her walk away from him. Sienna never looked back and by the time John got backstage, Sienna was gone._


	55. Sienna and the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

After John's match, Sienna had quickly grabbed her stuff, had her bike loaded into one of the trucks and then took a cab to the nearest bar. She drowned her anger in the first two shots, and then her sorrows in the beer that followed. John had been calling her cell phone the entire time, but she refused to answer. She did answer when Jeff called, though. She told him she was okay and that she would get a ride back to the hotel, but she refused to tell him where she was. She needed some alone time at the moment.

Sienna finishing up her beer when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I recognize you from the arena. You work with John Cena, right?"

Sienna rolled her eyes and huffed. "Why can't people just leave me alone already..." she mumbled under her breath.

"You're a wrestler right? You work with John?" the voice asked again.

Sienna sighed and twirled around on the bar stool. "Yes I work with John...who the hell wants to..."

Sienna's words died in her throat as she found herself face to face with the one person she least expected...Anna.

"You..." she whispered.

Anna looked at her confused. "I'm sorry...do I know you?"

"You kissed him..." Sienna said as her eyes narrowed.

Anna blushed. "You saw that? I was hoping no one saw." she said. "I shouldn't have done it...but I didn't figure that out until after it already happened. See, he has a girlfriend named Sienna...and apparently she saw so he asked me to try to find her and explain everything and I was hoping you might..."

Anna's voice grew soft as she realized that the woman in front of her looked ready to tear her head off.

"Your Sienna. You're his girlfriend." she said quietly. It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"Well...I was." Sienna muttered under her breath before turning away from Anna. Sienna tensed as she saw Anna take a seat next to her at the bar.

"Let me buy you a drink." Anna said.

"No thanks." Sienna replied.

Anna smiled at her. "Aw come on, Sienna. We need to talk anyway."

"Tell me you're not serious." Turning to her, Sienna stared in disbelief. "I caught you lip locking with my man tonight. And now you want to buy me a drink...pretend we're friends and talk? You're lucky I'm not beating the shit out of you right now, lady!"

Sienna shook her head, turning away from her. "Crazy..." she mumbled. "Simply crazy."

Anna sighed. John had called Anna's mother and gotten her cell number. When he called, she thought at first that he had changed his mind, but when he started talking, she knew he hadn't. She listened to his story and when he asked her for help, she knew she had no choice but to say yes. So she went out to look for Sienna, hitting the bars closest to the arena. And now that she found Sienna, Anna was going to do everything in her power to fix the situation she had created.

"Sienna please..." Anna begged softly. "Let me explain."

Sienna shook her head and rose to her feet and walked outside. Anna sat there for a minute, trying to think of a way to get Sienna to talk to her, then followed her outside. She found Sienna on the side of the building, lighting up a cigarette. As soon as Anna got near her, Sienna walked away to a different spot without talking to her. This happened twice more.

Anna stomped her foot in frustration. Sienna needed to hear what really happened and Anna wasn't leaving until she did. With narrowed eyes, Anna marched over to Sienna. When Sienna tried to move, Anna blocked her path. This went on until Sienna stopped moving and glared at her.

"I don't care if you kick my ass or not, Sienna. Either way, I'm not leaving until you agree to listen to what I have to say." Anna said returning Sienna's glare with one of her own.

Sienna continued to glare at her. When Anna didn't back down, Sienna sighed. "You have three minutes..."

Anna smiled as Sienna took a drag off her cigarette.

"John and I were engaged a couple years ago." Anna began.

Sienna looked up in surprise. "You're Anna?"

"So he told you about me?" Anna asked curious.

Sienna shrugged, looking away. "Maybe."

Anna chuckled. "Anyway...John had been in the WWE for a couple of years, but he was just starting to really make it when he proposed."

Sienna glanced up. She couldn't help but be intrigued.

Anna sighed blissfully. "I thought life was perfect, Sienna. I had a man who I loved and who love me back. I even had a job that I liked. And then...this call comes...and it's Africa."

Anna lifted her head and looked at Sienna. "The WWE was John's dream...and doing medical work for countries who couldn't afford it was mine. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and John didn't even think of standing in the way. He knew how important it was and he told me I should go...that I would regret it if I didn't. And he was right."

Anna took a breath and continued. "I was supposed to be gone for six months and then I'd be back home, working in the hospital where I originally had my internship. But then I was offered a permanent role in the organization...I'd be traveling to more places, helping more people...and the best part was that they were going to let John come too."

Sienna looked at Anna as the woman chuckled.

"I had it all worked out, Sienna. The house we would live in over in Africa. The names of our babies...what we would be doing. I wanted him to give up everything for me...his family, his life, his career...and it hurt when he wouldn't. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. He couldn't give up his dream so that I could live mine...and I shouldn't have asked him to." Anna said.

"Back then...I didn't get it, you know? I don't think I wanted to. I was so angry...and hurt. And I wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt me, so I sent the ring back. I honestly expected him to get the ring and then show up in Africa with a promise that everything would be okay..." Anna looked down. "But it never came."

"You never wanted to call the engagement off..." Sienna said softly.

Anna shook her head. "No...I still loved him. I still do." Anna smiled gently and sighed. "It's why I came back. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I finally realized that my work meant nothing to me without someone to share it with. I thought John was that 'someone'."

"I got so excited...I guess a part of me thought he'd still be waiting for me to return...so we could start right where we left off. It's stupid...I know...but it's what I thought...what I was hoping for." Anna said.

Sienna didn't say anything, she was too busy taking a drag off her smoke to try and calm her nerves down. Anna took a deep breath, then looked Sienna in the eyes.

"When he told me that he wasn't in love with me anymore, my whole world just shattered." she said softly. "I wasn't ready to let go, Sienna, and that's why I kissed him. John had moved on, but I hadn't. I'm very sorry I kissed him and if I could take it all back, I would."

Sienna looked away. "I...I don't know what to say about all of this, Anna." she said quietly.

Anna hesitated a second then spoke. "John is crazy about you, Sienna. I didn't want to believe it, but even I can't deny it. He loves you."

Sienna looked up with tears in her eyes. "He told you that?" she whispered softly, wanting to believe it.

Anna smiled gently. "He did...but he didn't really have to. I could tell by the way he talks about you."

Sienna looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes and took a final drag on her cigarette. Anna reached over and squeezed Sienna's hand.

"I made the mistake of walking away from John and it's a mistake I will live with for the rest of my life, Sienna." she said. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

Sienna didn't say anything as Anna turned and started walking away. When Anna was a short distance away, Sienna called out to her.

"He did love you, you know." she said.

"Yes...he did." Anna said softly. "But now...now he loves you."

Jeff was pacing back and forth in Sienna's hotel room. After Sienna left the arena, Jeff had assumed she would come to the hotel. He had conned the desk clerk into giving him a key to her room, so he wouldn't have to wake her if she'd fallen asleep. When he got to Sienna's room, she hadn't been there. She had later answered her phone and told him she was okay, but Jeff was still worried. It was nearly 2 a.m. and Sienna was still a no show.

Jeff looked up as he heard the door handle jiggle. When Sienna walked through the door, Jeff felt an intense measure of relief. It took a moment for Sienna to realize that she wasn't alone. And when she saw Jeff, she almost broke down. Jeff smiled at her. He could tell she was trying to keep it together. He moved over to her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Sienna stared into his eyes for a few moments, not speaking, not moving. Finally, she hugged him and she stayed like that for a long time. An hour later, the two best friends were lying down on the bed. Sienna had told him what she had seen at the arena and also about Anna's talk.

"She said he loves me..." Sienna said quietly as she put her head onto Jeff's chest.

Jeff ran his fingers through her hair as she talked.

"He even told me he loved me...tonight while we were on camera...he used my real name." Sienna continued.

Sienna sighed and looked up at her best friend. "Do you think he loves me, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled gently. "I know he does, Sen."

Sienna nodded, deep in thought. "I love him too." she said quietly.

"I know." Jeff said as Sienna laid her head back down. "My question is what are you going to do about it?"

Sienna was quiet for a moment. "I'm gonna tell him..." she whispered.

The two fell into an easy silence that lasted for a few minutes before Jeff spoke.

"I talked to Trish tonight, Sen."

Sienna didn't move, but Jeff could feel her tense slightly. He smiled into the darkness.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad." Jeff said softly. "I know why you didn't tell me. She explained it all."

Sienna relaxed her muscles. "So you guys okay, then?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. She's gonna be with Shane and we're just gonna be friends."

Sienna nodded with a yawn. "Good."

Once again, the room fell silent. Jeff thought Sienna was asleep, and he was surprised when he heard her talk a little while later.

"Thank you, Jeff..."

Jeff would have said you're welcome, but he couldn't. Sienna fell asleep within two seconds after saying thank you.


	56. Cena Goes Hardcore

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

_ECW Main Event..._

_"Welcome back to ECW. We are moments away from the main event. You can see ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer and his tag team partner, CM Punk and his girl Kelly Kelly , in the ring already. They will be taking on The Miz and a partner of his choice. As stated by our general manager, Shane McMahon, The Miz has the option of choosing anyone on either the ECW roster or the Raw roster as his tag team partner." Joey Styles said._

_"And their challengers...introducing first, from Parma, Ohio...weighing in at 220 pounds...The Miz!"_

_The Miz came out on stage as the crowds cheered. He walked down the ramp and stepped inside the ring, already talking smack to Tommy Dreamer and CM Punk. The referee stood between The Miz and his opponents while everyone waited for The Miz's tag team partner to be announced. Fans were shocked and elated when 'My Time is Now' came over the speakers and John Cena came running out on stage._

_"Oh my word! It's John Cena!" Tazz said. "John Cena's on ECW!"_

_John walked down the ramp and got into the ring, hopping up onto the ropes and doing his pose._

_"Well, folks, I'm sure you can see that John Cena's manager, Rage is not here with him tonight." Joey Styles said._

_"Now that's a weird relationship." Tazz said. "John and Rage have been very vocal about how much they hate eachother, but then last week Rage saves John Cena from Edge!"_

_"That's true folks. Instead of letting John get speared by Edge last week, Rage pushed John Cena out of the way and took the spear herself." Joey Styles said. "But last night, on Raw, it was Rage who needed saving. After her match, Rage ran into some trouble with ECW's own Steven Richards and Victoria and it was John who came to her rescue." _

_"And then after his match with Edge, he kissed her!" Tazz said. "John Cena kissed Rage! And then he got slapped for doing it!"_

_"Which is probbaly why Rage is not here tonight." Joey Styles said. "Well, it looks like John Cena and CM Punk will be starting it off here tonight."_

_John Cena and CM Punk lock arms and John pushes CM Punk back into a corner then delivers a hard fist to the top of his head. A second follows and then John shoots CM Punk over towards the opposite corner. John runs at CM Punk as the ECW superstar slams back against the corner. CM Punk moved at the last minute and John Cena went shoulder first into the steel post._

_CM Punk pulled John to his feet and then smacked an open palm across his chest. A second chop followed, and as John stumbled out of the corner, CM Punk tried to land a kick to his stomach. John caught CM Punk's foot, but CM Punk countered with a round house kick to Cena's jaw._

_"Good job, baby!" Kelly Kelly yelled from ringside._

_CM Punk grabs Cena by the back of the head and pulls him to his feet. After leading Cena over to his corner, he tagged in Tommy Dreamer. Tommy Dreamer climbed into teh ring, landed a kick to Cena's ribs, then sent the Raw superstar towards the ropes. Cena fell back against the ropes and came back towards Tommy Dreamer. Dreamer lifted Cena above his head, brought him down in a body slam and then goes for the cover._

_"1...2...and a kick out from John Cena!"_

_Tommy Dreamer grabbed John by the back of the head and pulled the man to his feet, then lead him over to the corner. Cena went head first into the top turnbuckle. As Cena stumbled back, out of the corner, Tommy Dreamer brought him down with a DDT. Again, Tommy Dreamer went for the cover._

_The Miz got in the ring and interrupted the count with a kick to the back of Tommy Dreamer's head. The referee pushed The Miz back outside of the ring as Tommy got to his feet. Dreamer wasted no time and ran at The Miz. Miz dropped off the apron before Dreamer could get to him. Behind Dreamer, Cena was getting to his feet. When Tommy turned around, Cena landed a kick to Tommy Dreamers mid-section and then brought him down with a DDT of his own. Both Tommy Dreamer and Cena were down on the mat, and both men needed to tag thier partners in._

_"Come on Tommy!" Kelly Kelly said, cheering for her boyfriends tag team partner._

_Cena was able to tag in The Miz first. Seconds later, Dreamer tagged in CM Punk. The Miz got in the ring and ran, knocking the former champion down with a clothesline. He continued his path to the corner and slammed an elbow into Dreamer's face, knocking the man off the apron._

_The Miz grabbed CM Punk by the back of the head and lifted him to his feet, then shot him chest first into the turnbuckles. When The Miz went for a chop across CM Punk's chest, CM Punk blocked it and delivered a punch to Miz's head. Cm Punk grabbed the back of Miz's head and slammed it down onto the top turnbuckle._

_CM Punk turned The Miz around and laid a chop down across his chest, then planted a boot to his mid-section. Another kick followed and then another and another until The Miz was down on the mat, leaning against the ropes. The ref got in between the two men and pushed CM Punk back. Miz got to his feet and went after CM Punk, landing a vicious blow to his jaw._

_CM Punk retaliated with a kick to Miz's stomach and then set him up for a suplex. Miz countered, landing on his feet behind CM Punk and then shoved him towards the ropes. CM Punk slammed against the ropes where Tommy Dreamer was just beginning to get back on the apron and Dreamer was sent crashing back down to the arena floor._

_The Miz focused his attention back on CM Punk, landing several kicks to his ribs and then lodging a boot against his throat for a five count. When the ref made him stop, The Miz pulled CM Punk out of the corner and knocked him flat to the ground with a clothesline. Climbing to the top rope, The Miz stood preparing for a high flying maneuver. Kelly Kelly saw him and ran over, climbing up onto the apron and pushing The Miz off the ropes._

_"Kelly Kelly just pushed The Miz off the top rope!"_

_As The Miz fell to the arena floor, Kelly Kelly smirked and jumped off the apron. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she was whirled around and punched by a very angry diva._

_"It's Rage! Rage is here on ECW and she's going after Kelly Kelly !" _

_Rage landed another punch to Kelly Kelly's jaw and the blonde diva stumbled back. As Rage advanced on her again, Kelly Kelly quickly backed away, escaping to her corner where Tommy Dreamer was back on the apron. _

_"Yeah you better run, you little bitch!" Rage shouted at Kelly Kelly ._

_Rage helped the Miz to his feet and then moved over to the corner where John Cena was pacing up and down the apron, anxiously awaiting a tag. If John was surprised to see her, he didn't show it. And she didn't expect him too, either. She knew he was focused on the match. CM Punk was already on his feet when The Miz rolled into the ring. Using the ropes, The Miz pulled himself to his feet, and as soon as he was halfway straightened, CM Punk grabbed his arm and sent him shooting towards the other side of the ring._

_Miz fell back against the ropes, then sprang forward and was knocked down with a clothesline from CM Punk. Tommy Dreamer was tagged in and landed a boot to his former protege's ribs. Rage and John Cena got the crowd clapping, hoping to encourage The Miz to fight. Tommy Dreamer landed a leg drop across The Miz's throat, then went for a cover._

_"1...2...The Miz gets a shoulder up!"_

_Tommy Dreamer slaps the mat in frustration and starts to argue with the referee. During this time, The Miz slowly gets to his hands and knees, shaking his head, trying to get some sense back. He starts to crawl towards Cena, hoping to make a tag, but Dreamer sees him and stops him. Tommy landed a hard kick to Miz's ribs before he can get across the ring to tag in John Cena._

_"Come on Miz!" Rage shouted, her hands banging on the mat._

_A second kick soon found it's way to The Miz's ribs, followed by a third. Dreamer reached down and grabbed The Miz by the back of his head and pulled him to his feet. Miz was shot towards the ropes with a hard push. He fell back against the ropes and then sprang forward tackling Tommy Dreamer._

_Both Tommy Dreamer and The Miz were down in the ring. John Cena and CM Punk were screaming for their partners to make a tag, and both of them listened. John Cena got in the ring and knocked CM Punk down with a clothesline. When Punk got to his feet, John picked him up then slammed the man down on a raised knee in a back breaker. As CM Punk hit the mat, John followed with an elbow to his shoulder, then went for a cover._

_"1...2...and a kickout from CM Punk!"_

_John lifted Punk up to his feet by his hair, then sent him head first into the top turnbuckle. An open chop across the chest followed, then an elbow to the face. CM Punk stumbled out from the corner into the hands of John Cena. Punk was lifted above Cena's head and then brought down in a body slam. Cena went for the cover, but the count was interrupted by Tommy Dreamer._

_The Miz got in and ran across the ring after Tommy Dreamer, but Tommy beat him to the punch and knocked The Miz down with a clothesline. Behind Dreamer, Cena was on his feet and waiting for the ECW superstar to turn around. When he did, Cena scooped him up over his head and brought him down in an F-U. The crowd went wild as Cena lifted his hand in the air, signaling the start of one of his finishing moves._

_Cena would have started it too, but Kelly Kelly started to get into the ring behind him, while CM Punk started getting to his feet. Before Kelly Kelly could do anything, Rage flew across the ring and took the blonde diva down. The two girls rolled out of the ring and started exchanging blows. CM Punk was on his feet and charging the Raw superstar. He didn't get to him though. John picked him up and then delivered the second F-U of the night. The crowd chanted along with the Raw superstar._

_'You can't see me!'_

_John gave the five knuckle shuffle and then covered CM Punk for the pin._

_"Here are your winners...The Miz and John Cena!"_

_As their names were announces, The Miz got to his feet in the ring and walked over to where John was getting to his feet. Rage left Kelly Kelly on the floor of the arena and rolled into the ring. Standing between the two men, she lifted both their arms up in victory as the crowd cheered. After a few moments, The Miz rolled out of the ring. When John went to follow suit, Rage kept her hold on his hand and stopped him. The superstar and the diva stood face to face for the first time since last night. _

_"I'm sorry, John. I should have done this yesterday..." she whispered as John looked at her in confusion._

_Rage pulled John closer to her until their bodies were practically touching. The fans cheered as she reached up, taking his face in her hands and brought his head down until their lips met in a soft embrace. Their heads tilted as the kiss deepened and the crowd cheered louder. A few short seconds later, the spell was broken and Rage pulled back. _

_"I don't believe it!" Tazz said with a laugh. "Rage just kissed John Cena!" _

_"Look at John Cena! He's stunned." Joey Styles said._

_Rage could tell that John was completely stunned at what had just happened, but she'd been hoping he would say something or do something...anything to let her know it wasn't too late. When she got nothing from him, she turned and rolled out of the ring and admonishing herself silently as she walked up the ramp._

_Back in the ring, John looked at the crowd in question, like he didn't know what to do. Stay in the ring...or go after her? John decided pretty quickly and slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp after her. He stopped her with a hand on her arm halfway to the stage. Rage turned and for a moment the whole world seem to freeze. No one moved, no one spoke...it was as if time had just stopped. _

_John looked at the crowd again and then back at Rage. His hand lifted and softly caressed her cheek before bringing her closer to him. He lifted her face to his and their lips met in a passionate kiss. The crowd stood on their feet, stomping, clapping and shouting as his arms circled around her and he lifted her. Her legs circled around his waist, pressing her body close to his as the kiss deepened and their tongues met in an fiery embrace._

Inside his hotel room, Jeff Hardy was watching ECW on the television. To the WWE fan base, it had been two superstars, John Cena and Rage, kissing. To Jeff, it had been something else...something more. Jeff didn't see two superstars. He didn't see John Cena and Rage. He saw his two best friends. He saw John and Sienna. And when they kissed, all he could do was smile and say...

"It's about damn time!"


	57. Asking for help

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review...more chapters coming soon!**

Thursday morning...

The trip to Reno couldn't come fast enough for Sienna. Shane had set it up to where no one had to buy plane tickets. The entire gang would be flying first class in the McMahon family private plane. Sienna and John, along with Lita, Matt and Jeff, had arrived at the airstrip before everyone else. They were all waiting impatiently for the arrival of Trish, Shane and Jeff's mysterious 'guest'. All of whom, were running late.

Sienna looked up as the door opened and a person walked in. Her mouth dropped and immediately she went over to the oldest Hardy and pulled him to the side.

"What is she doing here?" she demanded in a hurried whisper. "Tell me you didn't invite her..."

"Who?" Matt asked, confused.

Sienna pulled him a couple steps to the left then motioned towards the entrance Matt's eyes widened as he realized who she was talking about. Mickie James was walking towards them with her head down, luggage in hand.

Matt looked at Sienna, who was staring at him accusingly. "I didn't invite her, Sienna!"

Sienna made a face. "Well, if you didn't invite her, who did?"

"I did." Jeff said as he came up beside his brother. At the expressions Matt and Sienna wore, Jeff could tell they were shocked.

"I told everyone I was going to invite a guest." he reminded them.

Sienna and Matt exchanged glances.

"Well, yeah...I just...I didn't think you were friends with her, is all." Sienna said carefully.

"I'm not really, but I ran into her last night and..." Jeff shrugged. "I invited her."

"Yeah we got that part, Jeff." Matt said. "What we want to know is why?"

Jeff looked at Mickie, then back at his brother and best friend.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of her husband's death." he said softly. "She didn't want to be alone and I didn't think she should have to be."

When Mickie turned and looked like she was going to be leaving, Jeff went over to her and stopped her. As the two started talking quietly, Sienna looked at Matt.

"I didn't know she was married." she said quietly.

Matt nodded. "He was in the military. He died overseas."

"Oh, Lord..." Sienna said, sad for the diva.

Matt looked over at Mickie as Jeff gave her a hug. "That should be me, Sienna. I should be the one over there hugging her, not him."

Sienna looked at him for a few moments before speaking. "Are you going to be okay with her here?"

Matt hesitated a second, then looked down at Sienna and shrugged. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Sienna was about to answer when Lita and John joined her and Matt. A few minutes later, Jeff and Mickie came over to.

"Where are Trish and Shane? I know Shane and he's a stickler for being on time." Mickie said after the greetings were done.

Jeff shrugged. "Well...if I know Trish...and I do, I'd say she's just now on her way here. She has a problem with being on time. As for Shane, he's probably waiting on Trish."

Everyone laughed at his comment, which was completely true. And proving his point, a few minutes later Trish and Shane came rushing through the doorway, announcing their presence.

"Sorry we're late, guys." Trish said. "We woke up late this morning and then we forgot to pack some stuff."

"Don't say 'we', Trish. It's you. All you." Shane said, looking at her, slightly irritated. "And you didn't wake up late, either. You woke up at 5:30 this morning."

The rest of the gang exchanged glances with eachother and tried to stifle their laughter as they watched the two bicker back and forth. Sienna looked at John and motioned for him and the others to get out to the plane and board it. While the others left, Sienna stepped forward trying to get Shane and Trish's attention.

"Hey guys?" she said tentatively. Shane and Trish didn't seem to hear her and the two continued arguing.

Trish looked over at Shane like he was stupid. "I realize that, Shane...thank you. Like I said...I woke up late. I was supposed to be up at 4:30..."

"You didn't need to wake up at 4:30, Trish. Three hours should have been plenty of time to do everything. If you'd packed last night like I told you to, we wouldn't have been late." Shane muttered.

"Guys!" Sienna said again, trying to interrupt them. Once again, she was ignored

Trish gave Shane a look. "It takes me a long time to get ready, Shane. You know that. So if you wanted to leave on time, you should have packed for me!"

Shane threw up his hands in exasperation. "I did pack for you!" he exclaimed. "You didn't like what I had picked out, so you unpacked the bag. And then, an hour later, you repacked your bag with the same damn clothes that I had picked out in the first place!"

"GUYS!!!!!" Sienna shouted, tired of waiting.

Shane and Trish turned on her, both aggravated. "WHAT?!"

"We all want to leave, so if you could just hurry this argument along, then kiss and make up...I'd appreciate it." Sienna said as she gave them an overly sweet smile.

Shane and Trish looked around, finally noticing that they and Sienna were the only ones left in the room. A blush crept lightly over Trish's cheeks and Shane looked at Sienna sheepishly.

"Sorry." he said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah...we're coming." Trish said.

Sienna winked at them. "Come on...you're fight can wait...Reno can't."

One hour into the flight...

Breakfast was just about to be served inside the plane. Shane had gone all out on this trip, wanting to make everything perfect and had hired a personal chef to cook breakfast on the plane. When breakfast finally came, the eight friends sat around and ate. Halfway through, Jeff looked at Sienna, a question in his eyes.

"So...what's going on?" he asked.

Sienna glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"You told me when we got to the airport that you needed to talk to all of us." Jeff said. "We're all here...so talk."

John looked up at that and gave her a questioning glance. "What's going on? You ok?"

Sienna chuckled. "I'm fine, but Jeff is right. I do need to talk to all of you."

Everyone looked up at that. Sienna stifled a laugh as she studied her friends. Everyone looked worried.

"Stop looking at me like that." she said. "There's nothing wrong with me."

When everyone let out a sigh of relief, Sienna couldn't hold back and she let a chuckle loose.

"So, what's up?" Shane asked.

"It's about my dad." Sienna said softly. "I need your help."


	58. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review!**

Early Friday Morning...

Sienna, John, Matt, Lita, Jeff, Mickie, Trish and Shane sat down for a breakfast meeting early Friday morning.

"Hey guys?" Sienna said as the food came. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I couldn't have pulled this off without you."

Yesterday morning, while on the way to Reno, Sienna had asked her friends for help. At first mention, most everyone thought that something had been medically wrong with either Sienna or her dad, but they would later find out that the 'help' Sienna needed had nothing to do with their health. Sienna wanted to surprise her dad and Sara with a wedding...thier wedding.

Last week, at her appointment, Sara had found out that she was further along than originally thought. The plan had been to be married before the baby arrived, but with the time constraint, there was just no way the wedding was going to be planned and done before the baby arrived. There was just too many things to do, to many people to invite and too little time.

Sara had put on a brace face but everyone knew how disappointed and upset she truly was. Feeling guilty for how she'd been acting and wanting to start new, Sienna began making plans to somehow fullfill Sara's wish of being married before the baby was born. So, she made some calls to Sara's folks and friends, called Sharon, Glen and Dwayne and then enlisted the aid of her own friends to make sure the wedding took place this weekend in Reno.

"Hey...Mark's part of our family too, Sen." Lita said with a smile.

"Yeah...besides," Jeff said with a wink "now, you owe us."

Sienna chuckled and pulled out a tablet and pen. "Very funny, Mr. Hardy. You should have been a stand up."

Jeff grinned. "You know I tried that once, but the audience just felt like my multi-colored hair and bulding biceps weren't ...'stand up' material."

Sienna shook her head with a grin. "Anyway...let's get some updates...how we doing on flowers?"

"Trish and I picked out the flowers yesterday." Lita said.

Trish nodded. "And we picked out the cake, too. It's going to match the flowers."

"Shane and I set up the food." Matt said.

"There will be a four course sit-down dinner at the reception." Shane volunteered. "And waiters walking around with trays of drinks and food while the guests mingle."

"Mickie and I have been setting up the altar." Sienna said. "The ceremony will be held at the hotel's private garden outside."

"The patio leads to a set of double doors that open into a ballroom. That's where the reception will be held." Mickie said.

"The altar and reception hall will be decorated according to the color scheme of the floral arrangements you showed me pictures of." Sienna said, addressing Lita and Trish.

"Jeff and I took care of the honeymoon arrangements. Mark and Sara will be staying at a bed and breakfast about fifteen minutes outside of Reno. It's a two story stone cottage that sits on about five or six acres up on the hills." John said.

"They didn't have any guests lined up, so we rented the entire cottage. A maid comes everyday and they also have a personal chef." Jeff continued for John.

Mickie looked up. "Jeff showed me pictures of it. it's very beautiful, Sienna. They have an amazing view and there's even a garden to walk through."

Sienna nodded and checked those things off her list.

"Okay...what about the guests?" John said, leaning over to look at Sienna's list.

"That was my department." Sienna said. "Aunt Sharon, Sam and Sara's parents came in last night. Uncle Mark and Uncle Dwayne are getting in this morning."

Shane lifted his head, forkful stopping half-way to his mouth. "Actually, they're flying in with Mom and Dad, along with some other wrestlers."

Sienna looked at him. "What?"

"When I called Dad and told him about the wedding, he and Paul made some calls to the other wrestlers. Dad is flying everyone down on the corporate jet. They should be arriving within the hour." Shane said.

"Once they are here, they'll help get everything set up." Trish said.

Sienna nodded. "Good...good...I feel like I'm forgetting something. What am I forgetting?"

"Dresses and tuxes." Trish said.

"And photographers." Lita said.

"Actually, Dad called in a few favors and you have five of the best WWE photographers and camera men coming in to shoot the videos and photographs." Shane said.

"Awesome." Sienna said with a smile. "Remind me to thank them all later."

Shane laughed. "Will do."

"As for the clothes...that's where it gets tricky." Sienna said with a sigh. "I don't have any idea how to get that done. I mean, in order to get them in a tux and a dress, they have to try stuff on."

John looked at the group. "Okay...so how do we get them all fitted for a wedding they aren't supposed to know about?"

"You don't."

Everyone looked up at Mickie.

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"I mean, you tell them about the wedding." Mickie said.

"That defeats the purpose of it being a surprise, Mickie." Trish said.

"You can tell the about the wedding." Mickie said. "You just can't tell them who it's for."

Jeff caught on to the idea and grinned at Mickie. "Has anyone ever told you your a genius?"

Mickie laughed. "Not lately."

"I don't understand." Matt said as he looked at them in confusion. "Well, who's wedding is it supposed to be then, when we talk to them?"

Jeff smiled at his brother. "Your's."

Later that morning...

Sienna had loved Mickie's idea. By telling Sara and Mark that the wedding was for Matt and Lita, it would get the two into the dress and tux shop without suspision. Sienna, Lita, Trish and Sara would be going out and picking out dresses for that night's ceremony. Afterwards, they'd be spending the day getting spa treatments and then heading back to the hotel to get ready.

Shane was going to be meeting his family and the other WWE superstars to get them all set up and brought down to the garden area. Matt, John, and Mark would be going to get fitted for tuxes. Mark was going to be told that Jeff couldn't go because of an autograph signing he had to do. In reality, Jeff would be staying at the hotel with Mickie to help set up last minute details.

After the men had been fitted for their tuxes and the women had picked out their dresses, Jeff and Mickie would hop in a car and go pick all of them up. Mickie had also called in some favors to the make-up artists at the WWE and four of them were going to be meeting the girls at the hotel to help them get ready. Once the clothing was delivered, Mickie would spend a few minutes getting ready herself and then go meet the minister.

"It was a great plan..." Jeff said to Mickie. "Telling them it was Lita and Matt's wedding.

Mickie gave him a small smile. "It was the only thing I could think of."

Jeff nodded as he started setting out chairs on the patio. The two worked in silence for a few minutes, then Jeff cleared his throat.

"So..." he said quietly. "How long have you been in love with my brother?"

Mickie looked up at him in question.

"This morning when we were talking about Matt and Lita's wedding...you got all quiet." Jeff explain.

Mickie nodded. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

Jeff grinned. "Only to those who know what you're going through. So...how long?"

Mickie sighed and gave him a sad smile. "Forever and a day."

Jeff gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What about you?" Mickie asked.

"What about me?" Jeff responded.

"How long have you been in love with Lita?" Mickie asked.

Jeff paused and looked away. "I didn't realize it was that apparent."

Mickie smiled at him. "Only to those who know what you're going through."

Jeff chuckled, shaking his head. "Touche'."

"So...how long?" Mickie asked again.

Jeff's face lit up as he thought of Lita. A smile curled out on his lips as he looked at Mickie.

"Forever and a day."

Mickie nodded and the two stood there for a few minutes in silence, deep in thought. Finally Mickie gave Jeff a smile and tugged on his arm.

"Come on..." she said. "Let's worry about this wedding for right now. After it's over, then we can worry about the other one...okay?"

"Okay." Jeff said with a smile. "You know, Mickie, I'm glad your here."

Mickie grinned even wider.

"Me too, Jeff. Me too."


	59. The Gear

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review!**

At the tux shop, two hours later...

"So why isn't Jeff here?" Mark asked.

"Oh..." Matt said. "He had an autograph signing this morning."

"He's coming in a couple of hours to get fitted." John lied. "He said he's bring our tuxes back with him when he picked up his."

Mark nodded. "So why this weekend, Matt?"

Matt glanced at John, then looked at Mark.

"Um...I don't know...I guess...We just decided that planning the wedding was too much hassle, especially with our schedule and we're here...might as well get it done." Matt said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I get that, but don't you think you're cutting it a bit short?" Mark persisted as he slid on a jacket.

Matt shrugged again, looking at John for help.

"It doesn't matter how you get married, right?" John asked. "Just that you do."

Mark chuckled. "Lord, I wish Sara felt that way. I offered to elope and she screamed at me, saying she wanted her family there."

John and Matt chuckled.

"Well...Lita's unusual." Matt said.

"Yeah..." John said. "She is that."

"So...what do you think?" Mark asked.

The three men looked in the mirror. Each wore a classic black tux with a soft periwinkle blue vest and tie.

"Like the look...hate the name." John said.

"Periwinkle..." Matt said with disgust. "It's just blue...light blue."

"Periwinkle, huh?" Mark said. "Wow...Lita and Sara have the same taste. This is the color that Sara wanted too."

John and Matt exchanged glances.

"Yeah..." Matt said with a nervous chuckle. "Funny isn't it?"

"Hey..." John said getting their attention. "We've been here for over two hours. We've got to hurry and get back. We have to meet Jeff for lunch, get dressed and then..."

Mark smiled at the two younger men and finished John's sentence. "And then, it's show time."

At the dress shop...

"I've looked at a million dresses. I'm tired." Lita said.

Sara laughed as the young girl plopped down beside her. "Why are you trying on both, wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses anyway?"

Lita glanced over at her and grinned. "Well, actually I already have my wedding dress picked out."

Sara looked at her surprised. "Then why are we here?"

Lita shrugged and motioned to Sienna and Trish who were twirling in front of a mirror.

"They wanted to help me pick it out...I didn't have the heart to tell them I already have it. Luckily they have the exact same dress here in the shop, so I'm just going to pretend to have them hold it until Mickie comes to pick all the dresses up later on. They won't even know." Lita said, lying.

"And the bridesmaid dresses?" Sara asked.

Lita laughed. "It's crazy, but my cousin and I are the exact same size. She couldn't make it in time to do the fitting, so I'm trying the dresses on. If it fits me, it will fit her." Lita said, lying again.

Sara nodded. "Ahhh."

"So...what type of dress are you gonna wear for your wedding?" Lita asked Sara casually.

Sara's smile faltered. "Oh...I don't know. With the baby coming earlier than I thought, I hadn't really given it much thought."

"Well...why don't you try stuff on?" Lita suggested.

Sara looked at her in surprise. "Oh, honey...I couldn't."

"You don't have to buy anything today." Lita pressed on. "Just try a few dresses on and see what kind of styles you like. That way, when the wedding day finally comes, you know what type of dress to look for."

Sara looked over at the dresses, then gave a smile to Lita. "It would be fun..."

Lita laughed. "Go on...go get some dresses and try those bad boys on."

While Sara selected a few dresses from the maternity section to try on, Lita went into the dressing room where Sienna and Trish were.

"She's trying on a few wedding dresses." Lita said.

"Good." Sienna said, holding out a dress to Lita. "Try this on."

Lita sighed, grabbing the dress. "Here we go again..."

One hour later, all four girls walked out to the mirrors. The dressing rooms were piled with dresses that had been tried on and discarded. When the four ladies saw the dresses they had on, they gasped.

"You girls look beautiful." Sara said. "That dress is exactly what I pictured for my own wedding."

Sienna, Trish and Lita wore a periwinkle chiffon dress. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps and had a heart shaped neck line with a mock wrapped bodice. The skirt ruffled out in layers of chiffon that hit just at the knee. On thier feet, each of the three girls wore soft cream colored heels.

"Thank you, Sara." Sienna said. "You look amazing, as well."

Sara had on a cream colored silky chiffon gown. The dress hugged her form perfectly, showing off her growing belly just enough without making it the center of attention. A waterfall of fabric came off one shoulder from the spaghetti straps and floral embellishments were spread sparingly across the fabric. The dress flowed in layers to toes that were covered in cream colored flats. Being pregnant, Sara had opted for flat shoes and it worked.

Sara looked in the mirror with a smile. "It won't fit when we actually do have the wedding...but...it is exceptional...isn't it?"

The four girls looked in the mirror again and all smiled.

"Guys..." Sienna said. "I think we've hit the jackpot."


	60. The Decor

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review!**

Back at the hotel...

Jeff looked up at the clock and swore.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I was supposed to go pick up the tuxes." Jeff said with a swear. "I got so busy with the speeches and crap...I completely forgot."

"I got them, Jeff." a voice said from behind them.

Jeff and Shane turned towards the doorway and saw Mickie holding all the tuxes and dresses in her hands. Jeff ran over and took the tuxes from her.

"You are a life saver!" he exclaimed.

Mickie chuckled. "Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. "You two are late...you better go."

Shane and Jeff nodded and took off to meet Matt, John and Mark. Mickie watched them go, then draped the dresses over a chair and turned to survey the room. She was standing in the middle of the reception hall taking one last look before she had to deliver the dresses and get dressed herself.

Layers of cream, light blue and dark blue silk and chiffon wraps hung from the ceiling, acting as wall coverings. Chandeliers were hung around the room offering a dim and romantic feeling to the ballroom. Off to the side, was the music set up. Diagonal from that, was a dance floor that sat right in front of the wedding party's table.

Surrounding the other three sides of the dance floor were circular tables that the guests would occupy. The tables were covered with cream colored fabric that draped at floor length. The cushioned chairs were dawned in the same creme colored fabric and tied at the back with a light blue satin ribbon.

Candles sat upon a small mirror, surrounded by a wreath of cala lilies, roses and pansies and set on the center of each table. Each plate had three piece of chocolate wrapped in layers of multi-colored toole and tied with a ribbon. Flower petals in the wedding colors were also spread along the table tops and flooring. It looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow..."

Mickie turned hearing Sienna behind her.

"Mickie...it's gorgeous." Sienna said in a breathless whisper.

Mickie smiled. "Wait till you see the garden."

Mickie took Sienna through the double doors outside to the patio where a small bar had been set up outside. Tables were spread across the patio with the same coverings and decor as the reception hall and tall tiki torches were set along the perimeter. A trail of flower petals acted as a carpet that lead them away from the patio and into the garden.

The petals continued behind a wall of lighted shrubbery, along the grass and stopped at the steps of a gazebo. The gazebo was decorated in white lights, ivory, light blue and dark blue colored toole and flowers. Along the aisle of petals, small garden lights were placed in the ground, accenting the path to the altar. White wooden folding chairs were placed on either side of the aisle way and surrounded by more tiki torches for added light.

"Oh...wow."

Sienna and Mickie turned hearing another voice. They smiled as Trish and Lita joined them.

"This is so amazing." Trish said.

"You did an amazing job, Mickie." Lita said.

Mickie smiled at them softly. "We all did an amazing job."

The four ladies stood there, looking at the beautiful sight before them. After a few minutes, Sienna smiled.

"It's almost time." she said.

Mickie looked down at her watch. "We have an hour before the wedding is supposed to start. Shouldn't you all be getting your hair done right about now?"

"Yeah...we came down to get Sienna." Trish said. "And then go get Sara."

"Where is Sara?" Mickie asked.

"She was tired after shopping, so she took a nap instead of going to the spa." Sienna said.

Mickie nodded. "You guys should hurry. I'll bring your dresses in a few minutes."

"It really is beautiful." Trish said again, staring at the altar.

"Yeah...it is." Mickie said when none of the girls started leaving. "However...if you guys don't hurry up we won't have a beautiful bride to go with it."

Sienna laughed. "Okay...okay...we're going.

Thirty minutes later...

Mark was in the middle of buttoning up his short when someone cleared their throat behind him. He looked up and found John, Shane, Jeff and Matt looking at him. He could tell by the look on their faces that they needed to tell him something.

"The wedding hasn't been cancelled, has it?" he asked.

The other four exchanged glances.

"Not...um...not exactly, Mark." Shane said.

"Well, then what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"We have a confession to make." John said.

At that announcement, Mark tensed. "Go on." he said.

"Well...see...I'm not the one getting married tonight." Matt said.

Mark looked at him confused. "What? Well then..."

All of a sudden Mark stops and turns to John, his eyes narrowing. Before he could say anything, John spoke up.

"No! It's not me, either!" John said, his hands off as if fending Mark off. "It's your wedding, Mark!"

Mark looked at him for a second, then turned to the others. "What's going on?"

Jeff stepped forward. "Sienna knew how much it meant to you to be married before the baby was born, Mark. And she saw how upset both you and Sara were when you guys realized it wasn't going to happen."

"So..." Shane said, stepping up beside Jeff. "With everyone's help, she planned your guys wedding for tonight. Unfortunately, because of having to keep it a secret your stuck with Jeff, John and Matt as your groomsmen, but...you do have a ceremony and reception downstairs waiting for you."

Mark shook his head. "Guys...this isn't funny..."

"Mark..." John said, "does it look like we're joking?"

"Right now, there are over a hundred people in the garden area waiting for you and Sara to get married. Sara's dad is downstairs, along with her mom, to walk her down the aisle and Sharon and her husband are waiting too. Glen, Dwayne, Vince, everyone's down there." Matt said.

"And right now, Sienna is with Sara, waiting for me to call and tell her that you want to get married tonight." Jeff said.

Mark took a moment to process all the information, then looked at Jeff with. "Well...Don't just stand there, boy, get my daughter on the phone!"

Mark shook his head and smiled at the four in the room. "I'm getting married tonight!"

Mickie hung up the phone and looked at the Trish, Lita and Sienna. Sienna grinned as Mickie nodded to them. Sara, oblivious to the looks being exchanged the others, turned to Lita.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sara asked Lita who was putting on the bridesmaid dress. "Shouldn't you be getting your wedding dress on?"

"Actually..." Lita said, "I'm not getting married tonight."

Sara looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Trish smiled at Sara. "You are."

Sara looked at Trish and Lita, before turning to Sienna and Mickie. "Explain." she demanded.

Sienna took a step forward. "I know I haven't been the most...friendly person, Sara. But...I wanted to do this for you."

"Do what?" Sara asked.

"I knew how much being married before the baby was born, meant to you...and I couldn't let that not happen." Sienna continued.

"We got a cake, flowers...we even have a photographer." Trish said.

"And we got your wedding dress...the one you tried on at the shop this morning." Lita said.

"And your parents are down stairs...wiaitng to walk you down the aisle. And other people too...friends and family." Mickie said.

Sara shook her head trying to understand all of it. Sara sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled up at them.

"I don't...I don't know what to say..." she whispered.

Sienna smiled softly at her. "Say yes."

Sara smiled, laughing a bit. "Yes."


	61. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review!**

Mark paced nervously on the patio. The only thing separating him from the altar was a wall of plants. Glen and Dwayne came down the patio steps, arm in arm with their wives. Paul and Paul, aka Triple H and Big Show, escorted the women down to their seats as Glen and Dwayne went over to Mark.

"Ease up, man." Dwayne said. "Sienna rented this place...she didn't buy it."

Mark stopped and looked at his friends.

"Sorry." he mumbled, "I'm just nervous."

"Yeah...we can tell." Glen said. "Stop."

"It's going to be over before you know it." Dwayne said with a smile.

Mark glanced at them. "She hasn't said yes yet. At least not that I know about."

Glen and Dwayne exchanged looks, then settled their gaze on Mark.

"She'll say yes." Glen said.

Mark looked at him. "How can you be sure?"

Dwayne laughed. "Man...have you seen how that girl looks at you? There's no possible way she'd say no."

"Yeah well...I'd still feel better knowing for sure." Mark mumbled.

Mark, Dwayne and Glen turned at the sound of footsteps. Sienna and John stood behind them, holding hands. Behind them were Trish, Shane, Mickie, Jeff, Matt and Lita.

Sienna smiled at her dad. "It's time."

Start of wedding...

Mark walked down the aisle and took his spot at the altar. He was blown away at the amount of planning his kids had done for him and Sara. Everything was perfect, just how Sara had wanted and he knew that the moment she saw everything, she'd be crying.

Mark winked at his daughter as she and her friends took their places on the sides, then turned towards the aisle as the bridal march started playing. Everyone came to their feet as Sara came into view, escorted by her parents. Mark had a quick intake of breath at the sight of his wife to be. Sara was absolutely stunning.

Sara felt the same way as she looked upon her soon-to-be husband. Not only did she have a beautiful ceremony and reception to go to, but she also had the most beautiful man in the world to go to. And Mark had been right, too. Tears were already gathering in Sara's eyes as she walked down the aisle to her waiting lover.

Sara and her parents stopped just short of the altar and the ceremony began.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our blessings to the words which shall unite Mark and Sara in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate, created by God, and signifying unto us the mystical union between a man and a woman."

The Minister turned towards the couple.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" he said.

Sara's father lifted his head. "Her mother and I do."

The Minister nodded. "You may all be seated."

Sara's father kissed her on the cheek, shook Mark's hand and then helped his wife to her chair. Mark took Sara's hand and the two walked up the gazebo where the minister stood. When they stopped moving, the Minister continued the ceremony.

"Mark, Sara...only love will maintain a marriage. Love was not created by man, but by God. As your love for eachother is unconditional so is God's love for you. As you travel through life together, remember that success, peace and joy does not come from cars, houses or money, but by the love you hold in your hearts."

The Minister paused and looked up at the crowd.

"It is at this time that Mark and Sara would like to express their love for eachother through a song, performed by the very talented Ms. Lillian Garcia and Mr. Dwayne Johnson."

Lillian and Dwayne got up and went to the side where two microphones were set up. Lillians band mates struck up the music and Mark and Sara grinned as the sweet melody of 'Endless Love' floated through the speakers. When the song was done, Dwayne and Mark shook hands, then Dwayne kissed Sara on the cheek. Lillian and Sara gave eachother a hug and then Mark kissed Lillian on the cheek. Once the two singers had returned to their seat, the Minister looked at the couple with a smile.

"Mark, Sara...please face eachother and join hands." he said.

Mark and Sara turned towards eachother.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Mark whispered as he took Sara's hands in his.

"Thank you." Sara smiled at Mark, as the Minister began speaking again.

"Mark, do you take Sara to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love, honor and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her until death do you part?"

Mark smiled at Sara. "I do."

"Sara, do you take Mark to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love, honor and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him until death do you part?"

Sara smiled, silent tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. "I do."

The Minister smiled. "May we have the rings please."

Sienna and John stepped forward as the Minister spoke to the couple and the crowd.

"Rings are an outward and visible sign, signifying to all, the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage. The circular shape symbolizes the never-ending and unconditional love that is felt for eachother and by placing the ring on their fingers, Mark and Sara are committing to an ever-lasting love between them."

The Minister turned to Mark. "Mark, place the ring on Sara's finger and say these words...With this ring, I thee wed."

John gave Mark the wedding ring with a smile. Mark took it nervously, afraid he would drop it. He slid it on Sara's finger with no problems, then spoke the words he's been aching to say for months.

"With this ring...I thee wed."

More tears trickled down Sara's face as Mark said the words. The Minister turned to the bride.

"Sara...please place the ring upon Mark's finger and say these words...With this ring, I thee wed."

Sienna gave the ring to Sara and Sara took it with a smile. Turning back to her man, she slid the ring on his finger and looked up into his eyes with love.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Mark smiled and he and Sara turned back to the Minister.

"Mark, Sara, as the two of you come into this marriage as husband and wife, and as you affirm your faith and love for one another this day, I would ask that you always remember to cherish eachother as special and unique individuals. That you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another."

The Minister smiled, taking a deep breath and then finished the ceremony.

"In so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for eachother by these vows and the exchanging of rings...I now declare you..husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Mark gently took Sara into his arms and kissed her. Applause came as most of the women dabbed at their eyes with tissues and the men whistled their acceptance of the union. Sienna's own eyes started watering as she watched her dad and new mother. When Mark and Sara finally parted, they grabbed Sienna and pulled her into a hug. The rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaid soon followed, and within a few seconds the wedding party was having a giant group hug. When the group separated, Mark and Sara turned to face the rest of their guests as the Minister spoke.

"May I present to you...Mr. and Mrs. Mark Callaway."


	62. The Reception

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review!**

The wedding had been a huge surprise and a huge success. Sara had teared up at the sight of the garden, the patio and once again at the sight of the reception decor in the ballroom. While pictures were taken outside in the garden, the guests mingled with eachother out in the patio and inside both places, waiters walked around with trays of champagne, fresh fruit and international cheeses with assorted breads and crackers.

A three tier wedding cake with rum custard filling had been placed at the side of the wedding parties table. The cake was decorated in butter cream frosting and accented with royal icing pansies, roses and cala-lilies to match the cascading bouquets that the bride had used during the ceremony. Beside the cake was the official wedding cake cutter wrapped in blue and cream colored ribbon.

In the beginning, Shane had wanted the waiters to serve the food restaurant style. Mickie had figured that most of the guests would be wrestlers who would be hungry since the wedding ceremony was during dinner time and had opted to change it to buffet style. Hotel staff still manned the food table, dishing out servings, but it would get done much faster.

The menu fare included two different types of soup, a tomato-basil bisque and butternut squash soup. Beside those soups there were grilled flatbreads, lightly brushed in pesto and topped with roasted peppers, garlic and fresh mozzarella. The table also fared three different salads: Italian seasoned greens sprinkled with peppered goat cheese croutons and drizzled in a herb vinaigrette; An Asian style baby green salad with spiced nuts and mandarin orange slices tossed in a toasted sesame oil vinaigrette; and the third a fresh fruit salad contianing varied melons, berries, apples and walnuts.

Also on the table, were six different side dishes. Spinach and boursin stuffed mushrooms, oven roasted red potatoes, rice pilaf, steamed vegetables, miniature crab cakes and cocktail shrimp with sauce. For the main course, guests had the choice of four different entrees. For the vegetarians, there was a roasted eggplant ravioli in a chive oil and balsamic reduction. For anyone else, they had the option of choosing a chicken breast lightly battered and sauteed in a Chardonnay sauce; a filet mignon wrapped with apple smoked bacon or a lemon and peppered season filet of salmon.

At the end of the buffet table was the drink carriage. Guests had the choice of soda, ice tea, lemonade or water. For any kids that might have been there, there were three different types of juice. There was also a bar set up for the adults who wanted alcohol. Guests of the wedding could get any cocktail they wanted and it would be paid for by Mr. Vince McMahon.

Within half an hour of the ceremony ending, the wedding party were seated and eating right along with the rest of the guests. When everyone had pretty much finished their food, Sara's father rose to his feet and got everyone's attention.

"I know there are a lot of speeches tonight, so I'll make mine as short as I can." he said. "When Sara first brought Mark to my house, my initial reaction was Hell no!"

Sara's father paused as everyone laughed.

"Here was a guy with big tattoos, long hair and a motorcycle who went around referring to himself as 'dead man walking'. Suffice to say, he wasn't exactly who I had pictured my little girl with."

Sara's dad smiled, pausing a moment to look at Mark.

"But..." he said, "After getting to know him, I realized that he's exactly the type of man I wanted my little girl to be with."

Sara and Mark smiled, taking eachothers hand as Sara's dad continued.

"I cannot express how I feel at seeing my daughter, radiant and glowing, as she begins her life with a man that I've come to know, love and respect. I, along, with my wife, are extremely honored and delighted to welcome Mark and his family into ours."

Everyone clapped as Sara's dad shook Mark's hand and kissed his daughter's cheek then sat back down. Jeff, John and Matt stood up and cleared their throat.

"The three of us are really new at this whole public speaking thing..." Matt said.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah...I mean...we're not used to the cameras and the lights and all that."

John nodded. "And we're definitely not used to entertaining a room packed with people..."

The three guys smiled as everyone in the room laughed. Matt winked at the bridesmaids who were giggling and then held a hand up to get everyone's attention.

"Well...I guess we should introduce ourselves and say what our relationship is to Mark, so I'll start." Matt said. "My name is Matt and Mark has not only been my friend and co-worker in the WWE, but has also been like a father to me."

"My name's John and my story's a little different. Aside from working with Mark, I'm also dating his daughter, Sienna." John said as he chuckled and gave the audience a sheepish grin. "I'm not trying for father-figure...I'm trying for father-in-law."

The audience laughed at that and Mark shook his head.

"She's too young!" Mark shouted, which caused the crowd to start laughing again.

When the guests quieted down, Jeff shook his head.

"My name is Jeff and I'm definitely not the guy who thinks of Mark like a father...and I definitely don't want him as a father-in-law...so what is my relationship with Mark exactly?" Jeff said thoughtfully.

Jeff paused and looked at the crowd, then sighed. "Okay...I wasn't going to do this...but I can't live a lie anymore. I don't really know Mark...I mean...we wrestle together...well...I mean if you can call what he does in the ring 'wrestling'..."

Jeff paused as everyone laughed then continued. "But that's where it ends. We're not friends...we don't have a father-son relationship...Mark is simply a guy that I am forced to put up with because my best friend, Sienna, happens to be his daughter."

Jeff looked over at Sienna and winked as everyone started laughing. Sara and Sienna giggled and Mark shook his head with a smile. When the crowd quieted down, Jeff continued.

"In all seriousness..." he said. "I have had the pleasure of being a part of Mark's family for many years. It's a family that I'm proud to be a part of and I can't think of any other woman other than Sara who fits this family so perfectly. We are honored that you chose Mark and we welcome you into our family."

"To Mark and Sara..." John said.

"To Mark and Sara..." Matt mimicked.

Everyone applauded and Sienna took a deep breath as the boys sat down. It was her turn. Sienna stood and when everyone was quiet, she looked around at all the familiar faces and smiled nervously.

"I think it's a pretty fair statement to say that my relationship with Sara started off a little rocky. The first time I met her, my dad introduced her as his fiance. Obviously, there were issues...mine mostly. See, I've never had to share my dad with anyone before and I didn't want to share him with anyone. But...I told my dad that I'd give Sara a chance..."

Sienna shook her head. "I said the words, but I didn't mean them. I had decided at the introductions that I wasn't going to like her. And so, I committed myself to finding something wrong with her...something about her that was the complete opposite of my dad, something even he couldn't' live with. And I came up with a few good things, too."

Sienna grinned. "My dad is a meat, potatoes and beer type of guy and she...well, she's a salad and wine gal!"

Sara laughed at the horrified expression that came over Sienna's face as the wine was mentioned. Sienna was a beer person, just like her daddy.

"And it doesn't stop there...she loves animals...has like three or four dogs, five or six cats, a couple of hamsters...she has an entire zoo at the house and Daddy, he's allergic to just about every animal you can think of. Even the stuffed ones!"

Sienna paused a second time as the guests started laughing, then continued when they quieted down.

"You think that that's bad...wait till you hear this..." she said, "They bought a house in Boston...home of the Boston Red Sox, which is the team Dad and I root for..." Sienna paused and looked at the guests incredulously. "And she roots for the Yankees!"

Sienna paused as folks laughed at the mention of sports.

"I was so sure that because all their differences, it would have been easy to get rid of her...but..I have to admit...at the end of that first night...I didn't want to, anymore. In fact, despite my stubbornness and refusal to admit it, I knew that Sara and my dad were perfect for eachother that first night. It was apparent in the way they talked to eachother, the way they looked at eachother and the way they spoke to eachother..." Sienna said.

"She loved him just as much as he loved her..." Sienna smiled at her dad and Sara. "how can I protest something like that? I'm honored and happy to share my dad with such a wonderful and loving woman and I wish them all the best."

Mark and Sara rose, drawing Sienna into their arms for a hug as the room broke out into applause. Mark kissed his daughters cheek before she sat down in her chair, then he and Sara turned to the room.

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Mark said with a chuckle.

Sara put an arm around Mark's waist and smiled. Mark smiled down at his new wife and kissed the top of her head, then looked back at his family and friends.

"There's a lot of people we should thank, but frankly I don't know who did what, how they did it or when they did it." Mark said.

"My beautiful daughter I know my daughter was behind all of this, but I know that she didn't do this alone. So...for everyone who has lifted a finger, made a phone call, ran errands, set something up or even just came to the wedding. Having such amazing family and friends who would go to such great lengths for us...and I speak for Sara here as well...it makes us the two luckiest people on the earth." Mark said.

Sara lifted her glass of sparkling cider and spoke.

"To all of you. Thank you for making our wedding one of the most memorable and happiest days of our lives."

**Just a note...Because of it being Christmas time, I have a whole bunch of relatives, who are flying in next week and staying until the New Year. So I might not get a lot of time to write. But I promise that whatever I am able to write, I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks guys and have a merry christmas and happy new year!**


	63. Crumpled Up Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review!**

Monday Night...before Raw...

"So...how do you feel?"

Sienna looked up from rummaging around in her purse. She smiled seeing Mickie standing in the doorway of her locker room.

"This morning, you looked like death warmed over." Mickie said coming to sit down beside Sienna on the bench.

"I drank too much last night." Sienna said. "But, I took some aspirin and I'm feeling a lot better right now."

Mickie nodded and Sienna looked closely at her new-found friend.

"What about you?" Sienna asked.

Mickie shrugged, then blushed. "Actually...I drank a bit too much last night, too. I don't even remember getting to my hotel room."

Sienna laughed. "Yeah...I don't remember that either, but I woke up next to John, so I figured nothing happened that shouldn't have happened."

Mickie laughed. "Yeah...that's usually a good sign."

"I had the strangest dream last night, Mickie." Sienna said as she started rummaging through her purse again.

"What about?" Mickie asked.

"I dreamt that John and I got married." Sienna said chuckling.

Mickie laughed. "Wow...no more tequila for you."

Sienna laughed.

"What are you looking for?" Mickie asked, nodding to the over-sized purse.

Sienna sighed and looked up. "My earrings. I know they're in here, but I just can't seem to find them."

Mickie chuckled. "Here...let me help. I'm good at these things."

Sienna laughed as Mickie took the purse and turned it upside down, dumping its contents on the floor. When the entire purse was emptied, Mickie shook her head. Sienna's purse was more like a small tote bag. There was a lot of stuff to sift through, so both girls knelt beside the pile and started going through it.

"What do they look like?" Mickie asked.

Sienna smiled sheepishly. "Studs. Black Hills Gold studs."

Mickie shook her head again and chuckled. "It would have to be the tiniest pair of earrings you're looking for."

Sienna laughed. Mickie reached over and picked up a jewelry box and opened it.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Sen?" Mickie asked, her eyes wide.

Sienna looked over, confused. The jewelry box contained an antique wedding ring inside. Sienna smiled and took it from Mickie.

"It belonged to Mark's mom. Dad and Aunt Sharon gave it to me this weekend." Sienna said softly. "I thought I'd lost it when I woke this morning and it wasn't in the box. It's the weirdest thing...I found it in the bathroom on the sink. I must have worn it last night and forgotten to put it back. I was so happy I found ti though...it's the only thing I have of hers."

Mickie smiled. "It's gorgeous."

Sienna nodded. "Yes...it is."

Sienna smiled and the two started looking for her earrings again. Both girls opened up old receipts and miscellaneous papers and threw away the ones that Sienna didn't want to keep. Wrapped up inside one of the old receipts was one of Sienna's earrings.

"Found one!" Sienna exclaimed.

Mickie chuckled and continued searching through the contents. A couple minutes later, she picked up a wadded piece of paper and un-crumpled it. A tiny earring dropped out. Sienna saw it and snatched it off the floor before it got lost again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sienna said as she put the earrings in.

"Sienna?" Mickie said softly, still staring at the wrinkled piece of paper in her hand.

"Yeah?" Sienna looked up.

"Remember that dream, you were talking about?" Mickie asked her.

Sienna looked over at her. "Yeah. What about it?"

Mickie hesitated a moment, then looked at her friend. She took a deep breath and held out the piece of paper to Sienna. Sienna took the paper, confusion on her face. Mickie watched as Sienna's eyes widened as she read what was on the paper. Sienna could feel the blood draining from her face as she realized what she held. She looked up at Mickie, half panicked.

"Is...is this real?" she whispered.

Mickie slowly nodded her head. "I'm afraid so, hun."

Sienna's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"This can't be happening." Sienna whispered, in denial.

Mickie took a step forward. "Sienna? You okay?"

Sienna shook her head. "I'm...I'm gonna be sick."

Without another word, Sienna ran into her bathroom. Mickie sighed. She felt for the girl. There were going to be alot of people mad over this. Not knowing what else to do, Mickie took out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Hey...it's Mickie."

Mickie turned, looking towards the bathroom and sighed. Softly, she spoke into the phone.

"Sienna needs you."

Ten minutes later, two muscular figures came barreling through the locker room door.

"What's going on?" Jeff demanded.

"Where's Sienna?" John demanded a breath later. Mickie had called Jeff, but John had been with Jeff when the call came through and had refused to stay put. If it had to do with Sienna, John felt he should know about it.

Mickie stood, crumpled paper in her hand. "She's in the bathroom. Has been for the last ten minutes."

"Well, what's going on?" Jeff asked.

Mickie didn't say anything, just held out the paper. Jeff took it and as he scanned it, his eyes widened.

"Oh shit." he said. "Is this for real?"

Mickie nodded. "Yeah...it's real. Very real."

"Is what for real?" John asked, snatching the paper from Jeff. Just like Jeff's, his eyes widened as he realized what it was that he held.

"Holy shit." John whispered.

Jeff shook his head, trying to process everything. "They..."

"Yeah." Mickie said, finishing Jeff's thought.

John looked at Mickie and Jeff. "We're..."

"Yes, John." a voice said from behind him.

John, Mickie and Jeff turned. Sienna stood in the doorway to the bathroom, just as pale and shaken as everyone else.

"You're my...?" John half-asked in a breathless whisper.

Sienna's eyes met with John's and although her voice was soft, the words she spoke made an huge impact.

"Your wife."


	64. What To Do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. Please review!**

John, Jeff, Mickie and Sienna had sat in silence for the last thirty minutes. John and Sienna were trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"You could get a divorce." Jeff said.

John and Sienna looked at eachother, then shook their heads.

"How about getting it annulled?" MIckie asked.

John looked at Sienna and shrugged. "Seems like the best choice..." he said softly.

Sienna hesitated, then looked up at her 'husband'. "I don't know..." she said carefully.

John looked at her in confusion. "Sen...I don't see another choice. You don't want a divorce, so unless you want to stay married, an anullment is the only option."

"Well...could we?" Sienna asked.

"Could we what?" John asked.

"Stay married?" Sienna responded.

John, Mickie and Jeff looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Jeff asked. "You mean...you want to stay married?"

Sienna shrugged a little, then after a hesitation, nodded. "Yeah...I think I do."

Jeff shook his head in disbelief. "You think? Sienna...this is a big deal. You need to be sure."

Sienna lifted her head. "I'm unsure about a lot of things but being John's wife isn't one of them. I don't like how we got married, but I love that we are married."

Sienna stood and went over to John, taking his hands into hers. She waited to speak until John's eyes were looking deep into hers.

"John...I don't know how this is going to end...whether we'll stay together or end up apart." She said with a gentle smile. "What I do know is that I don't want to annull this marriage and pretend that you were never my husband. And I don't want to get a divorce and label our's as a failed marriage before we even give it a try."

John shook his head, trying to make sense of this all. "You really want to do this?" he asked.

Sienna nodded. "Yes, I really do...if you do."

Sienna looked at him hopefully. Finally after a few minutes of silence, John sighed and looked at Sienna.

"If we do this Sienna...we tell our families. I dont' want us to be husband and wife in secret." John said.

Sienna nodded. "As long as we tell my dad last. I want my husband alive for as long as possible." she teased him.

John smiled. "Well, then I guess...I should tell my parents to expect some company this week."

Sienna squealed and jumped into John's arms and kissed him. John caught her and twirled her around, kissing her back before setting her feet back upon the ground. Jeff put his arm around Mickie's shoulder and did his best impression of a proud papa.

"She done got herself hitched, Mama." he said to Mickie in an exaggerated southern accent.

Mickie snuck an arm around Jeff's waist as she smiled back at him.

"I know, Papa. To that nice feller that gave us all them chickens." she said in an equally exaggerated southern accent.

"Yeah...them chickens...they was fat. Cooked up nice and tasty." Jeff said, licking his lips with loud smacking noises. Sienna and John couldn't help but laugh at that. At the sound of their laughter, Jeff turned his attention to Sienna and John and smiled, hugging Mickie closer.

"Our little filly's all growed up, Mama." he said wiping the fake tears from his eyes.

Sienna unable to take anymore burst into laughter. "Stop it!"

John shook his head. "You two are incorrigible."

Jeff and Mickie laughed. The four friends talked quietly with eachother for the next half hour before someone came telling them the show was about to start. John turned to Mickie and Jeff, taking Sienna's hand.

"Listen guys, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone just yet. We want to tell everyone when we're ready." he said.

"Of course." Mickie said.

Sienna looked at Jeff. "That means no telling your brother, Jeff."

Jeff gave her a look. "I don't tell my brother everything, Sienna."

Sienna grinned mischievously. "Oh I think we both know that..." she said with a wink.

Jeff blushed at that remark and Sienna laughed.

"So we agree? No one but us four can know about this until Sienna and I are ready to spill the beans?" John asked.

"Agreed." Sienna said.

"Agreed." Jeff and Mickie said.

John grinned. "Good...let's go, then."

John held the door open for Sienna. "After you...Wife." he said with a smile.

"Why thank you...Husband."


	65. WWE Recap 3, part 1

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

**Note: Sorry its taken me so long to update! I never expected having family in town would take up that much of my time! I promise, more updates soon! Please Review! Thanks!**

camera rolling 

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to the next edition of WWE Recap. I am your host, Michael Cole, and today we will be looking at one of the most eventful and surprising weeks in the World Wrestling Entertainment."

camera angle change 

"Two weeks ago, the ECW Champion, Tommy Dreamer teamed up with CM Punk to compete in a tag team match against The Miz and a partner of his choosing. ECW General Shane McMahon decreed that because of the talent trade agreement between Raw and ECW, The Miz had the option of choosing anyone on either the ECW roster or the RAW roster. So who would the ECW superstar choose as his tag team partner? It was none-other than Raw superstar...John Cena."

"Fans were shocked and ecstatic when 'My Time Is Now' came blaring over the speakers and the Chain Gang leader stepped out on stage, without his manager, Rage. As the match got underway, ECW Champion, Tommy Dreamer and his partner CM Punk quickly gained the upper hand, but didn't keep it for long. As Kelly Kelly got in the ring to 'help' her man out, she instead found herself face to face with a Diva whose name says it all...Rage."

"The distraction of Rage's sudden appearance only helped to benefit the team of The Miz and John Cena and the two superstars were able to defeat Tommy Dreamer and CM Punk. Because of this victory, The Miz was able to put himself in the running for the number one contender's spot for the ECW Championship. This past week, CM Punk and The Miz met in a number one contender's, no holds barred hardcore match. The winner would move on to face the ECW Champion, Tommy Dreamer, next week on ECW, for a chance at the title."

camera angle change 

"It was a very brutal and unforgiving match. Both CM Punk and The Miz had their eyes set on one thing...the ECW Championship. For nearly twenty minutes, the two superstars battled eachother. Chairs, tables, pipes...everything they could find, they used. At the end of the match, both men were bleeding and barely standing, but only one got the victory. In a surprising turn of events, Tommy Dreamer came out to the ring and turned on his former tag team partner, CM Punk. With a kindo stick slammed against his head, CM Punk fell to the mat and was unable to get up before the count of three."

"In a backstage interview, we did see Tommy Dreamer give an interview, explaining that it was nothing personal against CM Punk. He simply was tired of The Miz's mouth and wanted the opportunity to shut him up once and for all. The Miz and Tommy Dreamer are scheduled to meet next week in a championship match. The question now is will Tommy Dreamer be able to retain his belt or will it go to the newcomer, The Miz? And will CM Punk accept Tommy Dreamer's explanation or will the ECW Champion find not one, but two fights on his hands? Tune in Tuesday at 10pm to find out."

camera angle change 

"While Tuesday may have been great to watch, Friday Night Smackdown was even better. To the dismay of millions of fans, Triple H turned his back on his DX counterpart, Shawn Michaels. This has been the longest time the two DX members have worked together without turning on eachother, and while the audience has seen it happen numerous times, many fans were shocked when Triple H cost Shawn Michaels his match by giving him a pedigree."

"According to Triple H, this entire feud started because of something Shawn Michaels said in an interview to the website. The Heart Break Kid was asked which DX member would come out on top if the two friends were put in a match against eachother. In a reply to the question, Shawn Michaels claimed that while Triple H played the game very well, Shawn Michaels invented the game and no one played it better than him."

"Triple H took exception to this statement and let Shawn Michaels know it, too. After laying his former best friend out, The Game stood in the ring and issued a challenge to see just who would come out on top. Next Friday, the two former best friends are expected to compete in a match against eachother. Fans can go onto the website and cast their vote as to who they think will win. Will it be Triple H or Shawn Micahels?"

camera angle change 

"ECW and Smackdown held their own surprises for the fans this past week and RAW was no different. The night started off with a 6 diva tag team match. ECW Diva's, Victoria, Kelly Kelly and Layla were up against three of the most talented and experienced Diva's on Raw...Lita, Trish Stratus and Rage. While their match was originally set for a normal pin fall or submission match, the ladies quickly stepped it up."

_**Recap Clip Starts**_

_Victoria, Kelly Kelly and Layla came on the Titantron._

_The three were seen walking through the hallway and into the cafeteria room. Upon entering the catering area, the three ECW divas saw Lita, Trish Stratus and Rage sitting in the laps of Matt, Jeff and John. The three divas were laying kisses on their respective partners in between sentences. Victoria, Kelly Kelly and Layla smirked as they came to stand at their table._

_"Well, well." Victoria said. "Once again, the Raw Diva's are proving what sluts they are..."_

_Rage, Lita and Trish turned towards the ECW diva's and stood, narrowing their eyes as they did so. Jeff, John and Matt stayed sitting, knowing this was the girl's battle._

_"What do you want, Victoria?" Trish asked._

_"Yeah...who let you out of your cage?" Lita piped up._

_Victoria glared at Lita. "I would watch myself if I were you, Red. You aren't stepping into the ring with just anyone tonight. You're stepping into the ring with the three most talented Diva's in the WWE. And after we go hardcore on your ass, none of you will be left standing."_

_Rage merely arched a brow and didn't comment. Trish's eyes widened slightly and she looked at Lita, trying to hold back her laughter._

_"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Trish asked._

_Lita glanced at Trish with a shrug. "Sounded more like an invitation for a play date to me..."_

_Victoria's face grew red at Lita and Trish's comment. Kelly Kelly and Layla stood there open mouthed in shock. Rage gave a smirk at the comment, then took a step forward, shortening the distance between her and Victoria._

_"Oh we know exactly who we're stepping into the ring with, Victoria, and they aren't the three most talented Diva's in the WWE." Rage said. "They're just a bunch of delusional, pansy ass, bitches that like to think they are."_

_Layla stepped forward and glowered at her. "Call me that one more time..." she threatened Rage._

_Rage looked over at her. "Delusional...pansy ass...Bitch."_

_Layla took a step forward, only to be stopped by Victoria. _

_"Don't even bother, Layla. She'll be eating her words inside the ring when we pin their asses to the ground." Victoria said with a smirk. _

_Rage stepped forward with a hard edged look. "VIctoria...maybe you're the one who needs to remember who you're stepping into the ring with tonight. You've got Trish Stratus, a former Women's Champion, whose kick will not only knock your head off but your ass out."_

_Trish narrowed her eyes on Victoria, Layla and Kelly Kelly and stepped forward. Her head lifted as she came to stand beside Rage. _

_"You've got Lita, the most daring; high flying diva in the history of the WWE, who like her man, does not die." Rage said fiercely._

_Lita knotted her hands into fists at her side and stepped forward, coming to stand with her two team mates._

_"And finally..." Rage said, narrowing her eyes on Victoria, "you have me, the most vicious, violent and volatile Diva in the WWE. So if I were you, I'd back off and keep your traps shut. Because the next time you three step to us, your ECW asses will get handed to you RAW style!"_

_**Recap Clip Ends**_


	66. WWE Recap 3, part 2

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. Please Review!**

"It was later announced by General Manager, Stephanie McMahon, that the diva's match had been switched to a hardcore match. No disqualifications, no count outs, anything goes. Brooms, cookie sheets, trash cans and sticks...the Diva's of ECW and RAW got down and dirty in this match, proving just how hardcore each of them could be."

_**Recap Clip Starts**_

_Trish and Layla locked arms with eachother. Trish pushed Layla back into the corner and landed an elbow into her stomach. Layla let go of Trish and doubled over, holding her stomach.Trish pushed her back up, then laid an open chop across her chest. Layla gasped, holding her chest as Trish pushed her back up for a second. Another resounding chop was laid across Layla's skin as the crowd cheered._

_Trish grabbed the ropes on either side of Layla and went forward, slamming her shoulder in Layla's mid section. A second one followed and then a third. Layla hissed, grabbing her shoulder in pain. Trish grabbed Layla's hair and lifted the girl in a helicopter spin side slam. She went for the cover, lifting Layla's leg._

_"One...Two and a kick out from Layla!"_

_Trish got to her feet and landed a kick to the ECW diva's mid-section. Moving to her corner, Trish tagged in Lita. Lita climbed to teh top rope and jumped off. Layla brought her knees up at the last moment, sending them into Lita's ribs. Lita rolled across the ring, hugging her mid-section in pain. Layla took this oppertunity to crawl to her corner and tag in one fo her team-mates._

_Victoria got in the ring and grabbed a broomstick as Lita was getting to her feet. The broomstick was swung, but Lita ducked underneath it. Victoria growled and brought the broom stick down low, but once again, Lita managed to dodge it. As Victoria brought the broomstick overhead, Lita lashed out with a foot, kicking the girl in the stomach. As Victoria bend from impact, Lita grabbed the broomstick and brought it across Victoria's back._

_Victoria stumbled to one knee and Lita went to her corner and grabbed a trash can lid. As she turned, Victoria landed a drop kick, smashing the lid against Lita's chest. Victoria quickly got to her feet as Lita stumbled back, dropping the lid. Victoria planted an elbow to the red head's face, then grabbed her hair and slammed her face first into the mat. Lita's forehead bounced off the corner of the lid and she rolled to her side, holding her head. Victoria quickly covered her._

_"One...shoulder up!"_

_Victoria hit the mat in frustration before getting to her feet. A boot snaps out, connecting with Lita's side before Victoria slides out of the ring. Her team's trash can was emptied and tossed into the ring. Victoria set the trash can crossways in the corner, then went back to Lita. Lita was pulled to her feet by her hair, then shot towards the garbage can. Lita switched their positions and Victoria went front first into the garbage can. Victoria stumbled back in pain and Lita slid low, rolling Victoria over for a cover._

_Victoria kicked out after a count of one and Lita got to her feet. Moving over to her corner, Lita tagged in Rage, then went back to Victoria. Grabbing her hair, Lita brought the diva to her feet and sent her towards the corner. Rage was waiting and brought Victoria down with a heavy forearm to the chest in a clothesline. Again, Victoria is lifted to her feet. Rage picks her up and brings her back slamming against her knee in a back-breaker. Victoria arched her back in pain as she rolled onto the mat. Rage rolled her over and went for the cover._

_"One...Two...Th...and Kelly kelly interupts the count!"_

_Kelly Kelly smirked as she brought the kindo stick down across Rage's back for a second time. Rage rolled away, arching her back. Trish got into the ring and runs at Kelly Kelly , knocking her down with a spear. Layla gets in the ring to go after Trish, but was met with a clothesline from Lita. Victoria and Rage get back to their feet and start exchanging blows._

_"All six ladies are fighting!" J.R. exclaimed._

_The crowd cheered as Layla went through the ropes and landed outside the ring on the floor. A few seconds later, Kelly Kelly joined her teammate on the flow with a kick from Trish. Lita and Trish followed the girls out of the ring and started exchanging blows with them._

_Inside the ring, Victoria had gotten the upper hand. She'd been able to grab a cookie sheet out from under the ring and bashed it into Rage's head. When Rage stumbled back from the impact, she swung the cookie sheet a second time, connecting with Rage's head. Rage flew back to the mat, holding her head as she curled on her side. _

_Outside the ring, Lita grabbed Layla's hair and planted her face first on the top of the barricade. Layla's head bounced off the wall and Lita grabbed her again. Using Layla's hair to hold onto, Lita threw the dark haired diva into the retaining wall. On the other side of the ring, Trish sent Kelly Kelly shoulder first into the steel steps. With the both ECW Diva's out of commission, Trish and Lita slid into the ring as Victoria began climbing to the top rope. _

_As Victoria sat down on the top turnbuckle, Trish lifted herself into a handstand off the bottom rope and locked her legs around Victoria's neck. Bringing her legs down, Trish sent Victoria head over heels onto the mat. Lita stood on the top rope and did a twist and corkscrew twist before landing on top the raven haired Diva. Rage, followed Lita, with a double twist in the air. Landing a heavy leg across Victoria's chest, she then went for the cover. One...Two...Three!_

_**Recap Clip Ends**_

camera angle change 

"Rage pinned Victoria for a count of three, picking up the win for her tag team. While the three ladies celebrated in the ring, they were interrupted by General Manager, Stephanie McMahon. After a few choice words bantered back and forth between the three divas and the General Manager, the reason of Stephanie's appearance was finally announced. The reason? It was inside a legal sized envelope and would undoubtedly change one of the Diva's life forever."

_**Recap Clip Ends**_

_Stephanie smirked at Rage and held up an envelope. "These are the results of the Undertaker's paternity test. Congratulations, Rage, you are the Deadman's little bastard."_

_Rage's mouth opened in shock at the news. Lita's and Trish's mouth dropped open as well. The three divas looked at eachother, then looked back up at Stephanie._

_"I can't believe it!" King exclaimed._

_"Rage is the Undertaker's long lost daughter!" J.R. said. "Hey wait! Rage turn around!"_

_Stephanie grinned maliciously at the three. "And Rage...if you turn around, I think there are three people in the ring who want to be the first to congratulate you on your new-found family."_

_As Stephanie walked off stage, Lita, Trish and Rage turned around. Barely a second passed before all three girls were laid out with a chair shot to the head. Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro and Edge stood over them._

_**Recap Clip Ends**_

camera angle change 

"The attack from Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro and Edge continued after that chair shot. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and John Cena rescued the Diva's from the brutal attack, but not before some damage was already done. Lita, Rage and Trish were taken to the nearest hospital and were later discharged with minor injuries to the ribs."

"The six men met in a match later on that night and it was a match that was nothing but personal. Matt, Jeff and John entered the ring with only one thing on their mind...payback. Minutes after the bell rung, the three Raw superstars were disqualified for refusing to stay off their opponents."

"It took six officials and over ten minutes to separate the six men. But the fireworks did not stop there. Orton, Nitro and Edge had two more HUGE problems to over come. As John Cena and The Hardy Boys were escorted off stage, The Brothers of Destruction took their place."

camera angle change 

"The Undertaker and his brother, Kane, had seen the attack on The Phenom's long lost daughter, Rage, and the two men from Death Valley were not happy. In retaliation for the brutal assault on their new found family member, The Undertaker and Kane dished out some punishment of their own."

"After a few well deserved punches and kicks, Randy Orton and Johnny Nitro found themselves choke-slammed onto the steel stage. And for being the one to attack Rage, Edge found himself slammed to the stage in the Undertaker's Last Ride. The message was clear...you mess with Rage...you mess with The Undertaker and Kane."

"Now, during this past week on Raw, there was no contact between The Undertaker and his daughter, Rage. However, we have been informed that both The Undertaker and Kane did show up to the hospital where Rage had been taken. What was said or not said between the two parties and their reaction to finding eachother is still unknown."

camera angle change 

"That's gonna do it for this edition of WWE Recap. Tune in next time for the latest and greatest moments of Raw, Smackdown and ECW. I am your host, Michael Cole, saying thank you for watching and goodnight."


	67. Not My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its Superstars. Please Review! And thanks for the reviews so far!**

"Hey...you okay?"

Sienna looked up into the face of her husband. "What?"

John smiled. "I asked if you were okay. We got here about ten minutes ago...and we're still in the car."

Sienna looked around. They were in the parking lot of La Cantina, an Italian restaurant, sitting in their car. She gave a small laugh and smiled nervously.

"Sorry, John." she murmured. "I was deep in thought."

"Oh yeah? About what?" he asked.

"Telling your parents that I'm your wife." Sienna said softly, chewing on her bottom lip. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them about being married yet, John. I mean, we never even told them we were dating."

The two were getting ready to meet John's parents for dinner. They planned on breaking the news of their marriage over dinner and Sienna was incredibly nervous. She knew his parents liked her as one of John's friends but liking her as a daughter-in-law was a completely different story. John reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Stop worrying, Sienna." he murmured. "They already love you. It's not going to matter that you're my wife instead of my girlfriend."

"Yeah...sure." Sienna said, rolling her eyes before getting serious. "What do I do if they do care, John? I mean, your mom probably wanted to be there for your wedding...and I'm just the bitch that took that from her."

"Hey...stop that." John said, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her lips. "I love you, Sen and that's all that matters."

Sienna looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."

John smiled and kissed her again. Sienna sighed content and the two finally got out of the car. As they neared the restaurant, John stopped and pulled something from his pocket. It was a wedding ring with a heart shaped diamond centered on a silver band with smaller circular diamonds on either side. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"I hope you don't mind." John said softly. "I took the liberty of adding a couple things to your grandmother's ring and sizing it for you. I was going to save it, but since we're announcing it to everyone...I was hoping you'd wear it."

Sienna looked up at John, tears in her eyes. "Oh John...it's beautiful."

John smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Sienna kissed him then looked at the ring and gave him a small smile. John knew she liked the ring, but could also tell there was something bothering her.

"If you don't like it, we can get it changed, Sienna." he said softly.

Sienna smiled and shook her head. "No...I love it John. It's perfect."

John looked at her concerned. "Well, then what's wrong?"

Sienna hesitated, then looked down, murmuring softly "You got me a ring...but I don't have one for you."

John chuckled and took another ring out of his pocket. "It came as a set."

Sienna smiled seeing the man's wedding band and took it, sliding it onto his finger. She slid her arms around his waist and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I love you...so much." she murmured with smile.

"Well, I would hope so. You'd look pretty silly being married to someone you only liked." John teased.

Sienna chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me, John."

John smiled at her and drew her into his arms for a kiss. When they parted, they held hands and entered the restaurant. As the hostess lead them to the table, Sienna looked around at the familiar faces of John's family...her family. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. Show time.

"Ahem."

John stood up, clinking his fork against his wine glass. As everyone's eyes turned to him, he smiled at his family. His parents, Carol and John Sr., were sitting across from him. To their left, was John's brother Dan and his girlfriend, Susie. To the left of his parents was his brother, Sean and his wife, Helen. To the left of John was another brother, Matt and his wife Jessica. And to the right of John was his last brother, Steve and his best friend and sometimes girlfriend, Vanessa.

"I have an announcement." he said, then looked at Sienna who smiled at him. "Well...we have an announcement."

John's mother, Carol smiled at the two of them. "I think we know what your announcement is, John."

John and Sienna looked over at Carol.

"You do?" Sienna asked.

Carol nodded. "We all do."

John and Sienna looked around the table. Everyone was smiling, looking at the two like they knew the big secret. Sienna looked at John. She had made sure she kept her ring hidden at all times during dinner, so she didn't expect that everyone would figure out the big secret. John's brother, Dan nodded.

"Yeah man.." Dan said. "It's pretty obvious that you guys are into eachother."

"Yeah...and it's cool with us if you two are dating." Another brother, Steve, said. "In fact...I personally thought you would get together sooner."

John and Sienna smiled at eachother, realizing what everyone thought the big announcement was. Sienna looked at Carol as the older woman began speaking.

"We're very happy that you two are together." Carol said with a smile. "Johnny couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Sienna smiled at Carol as John shook his head.

"No...no. You guys have it all wrong." he said. "Sienna...is not my girlfriend."

John's family looked at them in surprise. Carol frowned and looked at Sienna.

"You're not?" she asked.

Sienna bit her lip and shook her head. "No...I'm sorry. I'm not."

John's sister-in-law, Jessica, looked at them confused. "But...we saw you guys kissing outside. If you aren't together, then why are you kissing?"

John looked at his family, then turned to Sienna and held out a hand to her. Sienna stood up and nervously looked at John's family.

"She's not my girlfriend." John said with a huge smile as Sienna lifted her hand so everyone could see the ring.

"She's my wife."


	68. I Object!

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its Superstars. Please Review!**

"It went good tonight, didn't it?"

John looked up as Sienna came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth. His parents had been shocked, his brothers and their girls too, at first. But as the night went on, Sienna had been fully accepted into the family and officially labeled John's wife.

"Told you it would." he said with a chuckle.

Sienna grinned. "I know. You can't blame me for being nervous, though, John."

Sienna's smile faded as she climbed into bed beside him. "Not everyone is going to respond like your family did, John. My dad especially."

John slid his arm around her as she laid a cheek on his chest.

"I know, baby." he said. "But...we can think about that later. For now...I have something else in mind."

Sienna grinned and lifted her head, looking at him. "Oh yeah? Like what"

John grinned and wiggled his brows at her. "Like this..."

With a fluid movement, John slung the covers up over both of them. Sienna's giggle sounded beneath the blankets. And as John and Sienna 'thought' about something else, that giggle quickly turned into a moan.

One month later...

"It's been a month, Sienna." John said, glaring at her. "We need to tell him."

Sienna glanced over at her husband, then glanced at her father. Mark still didn't know. No one in Sienna's family knew. Only her friends and John's parents knew that they were married. It wasn't that Sienna didn't want Mark to know. She did. But she knew how he was going to react and she was a little concerned. Sienna turned back to John.

"We will...I promise. Just not today." Sienna said. "Matt and Lita are getting married today and I don't want to do anything that would...create problems for them."

John sighed. "Sienna..."

"Please John." Sienna pleaded with him. "We'll tell them tomorrow at the barbecue, okay?"

John looked at her for a moment, then nodded with a sigh. "Fine. Tomorrow, Sienna. But if you don't tell him...I will."

Sienna grinned and kissed his lips. "Thank you, baby."

John grinned and then shooed her towards the girl's room. "Go on...the wedding's going to start soon."

Sienna chuckled and scooted down the hallway and into the dressing room. When she stepped inside, Lita caught her eye in the mirror.

"Guys...can I get a minute alone with Sienna please?" Lita asked.

Lita's mom, cousin and Trish nodded and left the two girls alone. Sienna closed the door and turned to Lita with a smile.

"You look amazing." she said softly.

Lita was wearing a floor-length, strapless, ivory wedding dress. The satiny fabric clung to her waist then pillowed out in layers of beaded detail. Her hair was piled up on top of her head with loose curls framing her face.

Lita smiled. "That dress looks great on you."

"Yeah well...your lucky I love you." Sienna said, teasingly. "I don't wear pink for just anyone."

Lita chuckled. The dress was a light pink rose colored, tea-length taffeta dress with shirred waistband. Lita had been looking for the perfect bridesmaid dress for over three months. It wasn't until last week that she found it. The only problem...it was pink and her bridesmaid hated the color pink. But, Sienna bucked up and wore it without complaint. She had to. It was Lita's wedding day and whatever Lita wanted, she was getting.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Lita asked softly, looking at Sienna with troubled eyes.

Sienna looked at her friend and smiled apologetically. "I can't tell you that, Lita."

"I do love him." Lita whispered.

"I know you do." Sienna smiled softly. "And I wish that I could tell you what to do, but I can't. Only you can make this decision and only you know if it's the right decision for you. All I can do is tell you to follow your heart. It knows what it wants."

Lita nodded. Sienna hugged her friend and smiled at her.

"Come on. It's time."

The ceremony begins...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore, is not by any means, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly. In this holy estate, these two persons come to be joined reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. If any person can show just cause why these two may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The minister paused and looked out into the audience. No one spoke, and the minister looked down, intending to go on.

"I object!"


	69. Like Hell You Are!

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its Superstars. Please Review!**

"I object!"

The minister looked up as two voices sounded their objection. Everyone in attendance dropped their mouths in shock as Lita and Matt turned towards eachother.

"You object?" they asked. "Why?"

"I'm in love with Mickie!"

"I'm in love with Jeff!"

"What?!" Lita screeched. "What do you mean you're in love with Mickie?!"

"What?!" Matt shouted. "What do you mean you're in love with Jeff?!"

"It just happened!" they both shouted at the same time.

Sienna glanced over at Mickie and Jeff as Matt and Lita continued to fight with eachother. Jeff and Mickie were watching nervously, as if expecting to get jumped at any moment. Sienna was so distracted watching Jeff and Mickie's reaction, that she was jolted at the sound of her name being said. Immediately upon hearing her name, Sienna's eyes snapped up and she looked at Matt and Lita. How did she get in this?

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Matt asked.

Sienna frowned at Matt. "What the hell was I supposed to do, Matt? She asked me not to say anything."

Matt glared at her. "You're my friend too, Sienna! You should have told me."

"I should have told you?" Sienna glared right back. "Should I have told Lita your secret then, too?"

Lita looked at Sienna, mouth open. "What? You knew about Matt and Mickie?"

Sienna looked at Lita. "I found out about them, the same night I found out about you and Jeff."

"I can't believe you, Sienna!" Lita shook her head. "Is there anyone else who knew?"

"Ask him." Matt said angrily, pointing to John. "After all...he's attached to the back stabbing bitch!"

"Hey!" John shouted. "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!"

"WHAT?!"

John closed his eyes, realizing what he had just done as Mark and Glen shot to their feet. Everyone's eyes turned to Sienna and John as all the controversy surrounding Matt, Lita, Mickie and Jeff was forgotten. Sienna and John turned to Mark.

"What does he mean...'my wife'...Sienna?" Mark asked through clenched teeth.

Sienna swallowed nervously and moved over to John, then faced her father.

"Um...we sorta...we...um..." she stammered.

"We got married, Sir." John said, rescuing her.

Mark glanced at John, then turned to Sienna. "You two got married?"

Sienna looked at her father and gave a small nod.

"In Reno." she whispered.

Mark clenched his hands into fists and popped his neck, as he tried to remain cool. It would have worked too, if Sienna hadn't continued talking.

"We were drunk...and we didn't remember at first..." Sienna said hurriedly, "And then we found the certificate...and we talked...and we decided..."

Sienna hesitated a moment, then looked at John. John squeezed her hand and Sienna turned back to her father.

"And we decided we're going to stay married."

"Like hell you are!"

Before anyone could stop it, John went down with a mouthful of Mark's fist.


	70. One Good Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its Superstars. Please Review!**

It had been two weeks since the wedding had been objected. Matt wasn't talking to Lita or Jeff. Lita wasn't talking to Matt or Mickie. And all four of them weren't speaking with Sienna. All four felt that while Sienna should have kept their secret, she should not have kept everyone else's. Sienna had lost four of her best friends and more.

It had been a shock to everyone who hadn't known, to find out that John and Sienna were married. Her Uncle Glen and Uncle Dwayne had been upset and not being there, but they cooled down and after giving John the 'Hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech, they were okay with the surprise marriage. Sara was even more surprised, but was definitely the most accepting of it. She even offered to throw Sienna a late wedding shower. Sienna's father, however, was a different story.

Mark wasn't talking to John...or his daughter. Sienna had called him numerous times, but he never answered the phone. She left messages that he never returned and when she stopped by the house, he wouldn't answer the door. The only time he interacted with Sienna was at work. For the last two weeks, Mark had gone off the script and interrupted John's matches with Edge. Any chance Mark got, he laid John out on the floor. Finally, after the second week of attack, Sienna confronted her father after the show.

Sienna stormed into her father's dressing room. Mark and Glen were getting ready to leave when Sienna slammed open the door and glared at her father. Glen took one look at Sienna's face and left father and daughter alone.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Sienna demanded, looking at her father. "You're just going to beat my husband up week after week until we give in and get a divorce?"

Mark lifted his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes."

Sienna stared at him. "You're being unreasonable, Daddy."

Mark's brow rose in astonishment.

"I'm being unreasonable?" he asked, his voice growing louder and louder as he spoke. "You got drunk and ended up at the fucking altar, Sienna! No family, no friends...you don't even remember the ceremony! And now...instead of fixing it, instead of getting a divorce or an annulment...you want to stay married to the man!"

"I can't, Daddy!" Sienna shouted back at him.

"Why?!" Mark demanded. "Give me one good reason why!"

"I love him!"

"That's not good enough!" Mark shouted.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Sienna's announcement shocked Mark into silence. He staggered backwards as if he'd been hit and plopped down on the bench inside the locker room. It took a few minutes for Mark to get over his shock before he could speak.

"I'm...I'm gonna be a grandpa?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do you understand now?" Sienna said, sitting down beside him. "I can't imagine my life without you, Dad. And I won't ask my child to have a life without their's."

Mark sighed and looked at his daughter. "He's not good enough for you, you know."

Sienna chuckled. "Daddy...you don't think anyone is good enough for me."

Mark shrugged. "Well...it's true."

Sienna smiled and took her father's hands. "Daddy...I know it was a big shock...finding out about the marriage and all. it was to us too. I mean we talked about getting married before, but...not like this, you know?"

Mark snorted. "Yeah...I bet."

Sienna chuckled and continued. "But...we talked about it...and we realized that it doesn't matter how all this happened. It only matters that it did. We love eachother, Dad, and we want this to work. We really do."

Mark studied her for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. I'll lay off the man."

Sienna smiled and hugged Mark. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mark grumbled returning the hug. "So...who else knows?"

Sienna sat back. "No one. Just me and you...and my doctor of course. Oh and Steph."

Mark looked up surprised. "John doesn't know?"

Sienna shook her head and gave her dad a mock-glare. "I was gonna tell him tonight, but now, we have to spend the night waiting for the doctor to check him out."

Mark looked away, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah...sorry 'bout that."

Sienna snorted. "No you're not. But I'll tell him you said it anyway."

Mark chuckled. "What about Jeff and all the others? You going to tell them?"

Sienna sighed. "I don't know. They aren't exactly talking to me, you know?"

"Because of the whole Matt and Lita fiasco?" Mark asked.

Sienna nodded. "I found out about Jeff and Lita the same day I found out about Matt and Mickie. All four of them asked me not to say anything, so I didn't. But then when all that stuff happened at the wedding, they got mad at me for not telling them everyone else's secrets."

Mark nodded. "So basically...you're damned if you tell...and damned if you don't."

"Yep." Sienna said. "Lucky me."

"Don't you worry about them, Sienna." Mark said, patting her hand. "They'll come around, eventually. Besides...you have more important things to worry about."

Sienna laughed as Mark placed a hand over her flat stomach.

"It's a little early for the baby to be kicking, Dad." she teased. "I'm only a couple months along."

Mark chuckled. "I know that, smart ass."

Sienna grinned and stood up. "Come on. You gotta drive me to the hospital."

Mark stood up and Sienna linked arms with him. Mark smiled and looked over at her, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!"


	71. The Big News

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its Superstars. Please Review!**

"So, your dad was weird tonight." John commented as they walked into their hotel room.

Sienna looked at him, confused. "For attacking you or for the hospital visit?"

John sat down on the bed, holding his ribs. "I expected the attack."

"Ahh...so it's the hospital visit." Sienna said.

John hesitated a moment. "Not really. I mean...it was more how nice he was at the hospital. It's just a quick switch, you know?"

Sienna chuckled. "Yeah...well..let's just say that Dad and I had a talk and he's seeing things a lot more clearly now."

John looked up at her. "Oh yeah? What'd you tell him?"

Sienna grinned and carefully sat down on John's lap. "Just that I really really love you."

John laughed, snaking an arm around her waist. "Yeah...like that answer would be enough. What'd you really tell him?"

Sienna bit her lip and looked at him. "The truth?"

John nodded, looking into her eyes. "The truth."

Sienna hesitated for another moment, then leaned in close and whispered in his ear. John listened intently and as Sienna pulled back, his eyes widened. His mouth dropped open and he looked at her.

"Oh my God..." he murmured. "You're? We're?"

Sienna nodded, whispering. "Pregnant."

John looked at her for another moment and then jumped to his feet. Sienna tumbled off his lap onto the floor as John began jumping around the room, yelling.

"We're having a baby!"

Sienna stayed on the floor, laughing as she watched him. She had been nervous about his reaction, but she wasn't nervous anymore! John finally noticed Sienna on the floor and rushed over to help her up.

"Oh my word...are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he said placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm so sorry. I just got so excited."

Sienna giggled. "I can tell. I'm glad you're excited."

John looked at her. "Is this really real? Am I really gonna be a father?"

Sienna nodded, smiling. "Yeah, John. You're really going to be a daddy."

John grinned and hugged her excitedly. "I'm gonna be a Dad!"

Sienna hugged him, then giggled as John ran out the door of their hotel room and started banging on all the doors on that floor.

"I'm going to be a dad!" John shouted banging on a door.

Sienna chuckled as some of their fellow wrestlers came out of their rooms, rubbing their sleep filled eyes. John saw Torrie Wilson step out of her room and he grabbed her up and twirled her, then set her back on her feet with a big kiss on the cheek. With a smug grin, he leaned against the wall, and nodded towards Sienna.

"I landed a bun in her oven." He told Torrie, smiling, very proud of himself.

"Congratulations!" Torrie exclaimed with a smile.

John and Sienna received congratulations from all the fellow wrestlers on that floor, then went back inside their room. As they climbed into bed, Sienna snuggled down into John's arms and smiled. John's hand came to rest on her belly and he shook his head, still in awe. He was going to be a father.

"I was nervous." Sienna said softly, turning in his arms to look at him. "About telling you."

John looked down at her surprised. "You were? Why?"

Sienna shrugged. "I didn't want you to think I had planned it all, you know? With the spur of the moment wedding...and now the baby."

John looked at her and smiled softly. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that, Sen. Besides, if I recall...the wedding was my idea and I doubt you knew about the baby then, because...you were drinking."

Sienna sat up in bed, eyes wide. "Holy cow, John! What if I drank too much and hurt the baby? I didn't know I was pregnant and we were using birth control...oh mylanta...what if I hurt our child?"

John coaxed her back into his arms and rubbed her tummy. "Our baby is fine, Sienna. She's strong...just like her mama."

Sienna smiled, amore relaxed and looked into John's eyes. "You want a little girl?"

John smiled. "Boy, girl...as long as the baby's healthy I don't care if it's purple and has polka-dotted hair."

Sienna chuckled. "Well...I doubt that would happen...but...I feel the same way. We have a lot to do, you know."

John nodded. "Yeah...but for now...I just want to celebrate."

Sienna giggled as John reached over and switched the light off. As darkness fell, the couple met in a beautiful tango of limbs and legs, lasting into the wee hours of the morning.

The next morning, John and Sienna ate a quick breakfast and headed to the airport with all the other WWE Superstars and Diva's. As they sat down in their seats, John looked at Sienna.

"Does Vince know?" he asked.

Sienna looked at him. "About the baby?"

John nodded and Sienna shook her head.

"Stephanie does, though. She went to the doctor with me." she said. "I was gonna tell Vince tonight. Thought maybe you could go with me."

John smiled. "Okay."

Sienna smiled at him and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Sienna glanced up as Jeff and Lita walked down the aisle. Jeff and Sienna's eyes met, and for a moment, it looked as if he wanted to talk to her. The moment was short-lived, however, when Lita gave him a nudge and turned an angry glare on Sienna. Jeff gave Sienna an apologetic look and moved past her to his seat. Sienna sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Still not talking to you, huh?" John asked. "Want me to set him straight?"

Sienna smiled sadly and linked her arm through John's, laying her head on his shoulder. "No...it will blow over, soon. I hope."


	72. Telling the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or superstars. Also...I tried to keep track of the timeline, but I'm human so if I'm off, I apologise and will try to do better. Thanks for your reviews so far and please keep reviewing:)**

Two weeks later...

Everyone in the WWE administration knew about Sienna's pregnancy. Sienna had offered to stick around for a month or so and do a non-fighting story line, but the idea was declined as soon as Stephanie's husband, Paul also known as Triple H, found out Sienna was pregnant. When Vince found out, he sided with Paul. There was NO way any pregnant woman would be around or in that ring, especially someone as special to Vince as Sienna was. That was his niece and too many things could happen to her and the baby out there.

The writers had a hard time writing her out of story lines. To give her a 'fake' injury would mean she'd have to wrestle and John wouldn't allow it. They could say she became ill, but everyone would know what illness lasts nine months, maybe a little longer. Finally, with no script in sight, Sienna and John suggested using the truth as their story line, as a surprise for everyone, including fellow superstars. After an hour long discussion, Vince finally agreed. And so, on her last night, Rage and John went out to the ring, just before the show went off the air and addressed their fans and fellow superstars.

_**End of Raw, right after main event.**_

_As the superstars were starting to clear the ring, Rage's music popped on. The fans got to their feet, chanting her name as she and John walked out on stage._

_"Well, looks like we've got an unexpected visit from two of the most talented wrestlers on the entire WWE roster." J.R. said. "They aren't on the schedule, but whatever they have to say, I can guarantee you it will be worth the overtime!"_

_Rage and John got in the ring and retrieved a mic from Lillian. They waited until the music was shut off and the crowd quieted down before talking. John spoke first._

_"We have a couple of announcements to make." John said. "Edge challenged me to an TLC match for Bottom Line. Consider it accepted!"_

_The crowd went nuts as John paced around the ring, then handed the mic over to Rage, who smiled at the crowd._

_"Two weeks from now, I am scheduled to compete in a no-disqualification, anything goes, falls count anywhere match against ECW's Victoria at the pay-per-view, 'Bottom Line'."_

_Rage paused after the plug, as the crowd cheered, then gave a small smile. _

_"That means, chairs, sticks, tables...anything that we can find in this arena, we can use. Anyone can interfere and it doesn't matter, because anything...and I mean, anything is allowed. My plan, in the beginning, was simply...kick her ass. Do anything it takes to pin her shoulders to the floor or make her manly hands tap out. And I will, too._

_Fans were on their feet, clapping and cheering at the last statement. Rage would kick Victoria's ass and every single fan knew it, too. Rage held up a hand to silence the chanting._

_"Just not at Bottom Line." Rage finished._

_The fans were completely shocked into silence._

_"What does she mean, not at Bottom Line?' J.R. said confused. "What's going on?"_

_Rage gave an apologetic smile to the fans. "You guys may have noticed that I haven't competed in the last couple of weeks. Many of you thought I had suffered an injury. Some even though I might be sick. But I'm not injured and as you can see, I'm not sick. I am however, unable to compete at Bottom Line. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't."_

_The crowd voiced their displeasure at this news and Rage held up a hand._

_"I know...I was upset at first too. But..." she said. "The match will continue. Lita, will be taking my place and I have the upmost confidence that Lita will kick Victoria's ass, as well as, if not better than me."_

_The crowd was happy with that decision and cheered._

_"Now I know all of you are wondering what my reason is for backing out of my match at Bottom Line." Rage continued. _

_Rage paused and glanced at John. John gave her an encouraging smile and after giving a smile back, turned to her fans._

_"Most of you know that John and I have been seeing eachother for quite awhile now." She began. "What you don't know, is that almost two months ago, John and I...actually got married."_

_"What?! Oh my word! Cena and Rage...married!" J.R. exclaimed._

_"I can't believe it!" King said, shocked._

_Fans were shocked too, but they got over their shock pretty quickly. As John placed a kiss on Rage's lips and took her hand in his, the fans started cheering. After a couple minutes, Rage lifted the mic to her lips._

_"Thank you, but there's more." she said. "John and I have recently found out that we are...expecting."_

_John grabbed the mic and grinned. "I'm gonna be a dad!"_

_The crowd stood on their feet and started clapping their hands. John and Rage smiled as the word 'baby' was chanted through out the arena._

_"What?!" King cried._

_"Oh my gosh!" J.R. said. "Rage and John are married and now expecting a baby!"_

_Rage took the mic back from John and waited for the crowd to get silent._

_"Now don't think that just because I'm not competing, I won't be around. You'll still get to see me" Rage said. "I may be pregnant, but I'm still the baddest Bitch in the WWE. Lita will take care of Victoria at Bottom Line, and in nine months, I can assure you I will be back inside this very ring, bigger, better and more than ready to finish off any piece of Victoria that may be left!"_

_**Raw goes off air with John and Rage still in the ring, waving at the crowds.**_


	73. Two Come Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars or the people behind the superstars. please review!**

After the show went off the air, John and Sienna made it backstage where an abundance of congratulations were shared. Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Shawn Michaels, Candice Michelle, even Victoria. Everyone who was there came by to find out if the baby story line was true and then offered their congratulations when finding out it was. Well, almost everyone anyway.

Sienna ran into Lita backstage on the way to her locker room. Lita took one look at her old friend, then after a deadly glare, turned tail and walked away without saying a word. The action had dampened Sienna's mood, but Jeff...Jeff made it better. Jeff passed Sienna in the hallway, and although he didn't stay to talk, he did meet Sienna's eyes. A smile curled out on his lips and he mouthed the word congratulations with a wink, then left. It wasn't what Sienna had hoped for, but it was something Sienna was more than happy to take. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Sienna happy for the moment.

Surprisingly, Jeff wasn't the only one of her friends, who attempted to let her know how happy they were about the baby. Later that night, Sienna and John got a surprise visit.

Sienna and John were in their room watching TV and having a late night dinner, when a knock sounded on their hotel suite door. The two looked at eachother a split second before Sienna got to her feet and answered the door. When she opened the door, she was met by an over abundance of pink and blue 'Congratulations!' balloons and an assortment of teddy bears. Cautiously, the balloons parted and two faces appeared. Sienna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Micki? Matt? What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked to see them.

Micki and Matt glanced at eachother, then looked at her.

"We were kinda hoping we could all talk." Mickie said softly.

Sienna looked at them a moment, then nodded and stepped aside. "Sure...come on in."

"Honey, who's at the door?" John said coming out of the bedroom and over to the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes as Matt and Micki came into view.

"If you two are here to yell at her some more, then you two can just hightail your asses right back out that door." he said.

Matt looked at John and shook his head. "We didn't come here for that, John. We came to apologize. To both of you."

Mickie held out the balloons to Sienna. "These are for you. We heard that you're expecting."

Matt held the basket of teddy bears out to John. "Congratulations."

Sienna and John glanced at eachother, then took the offered items with a smile.

"Thanks, man." John said.

"Thank you...both." Sienna said softly. John took the balloons from Sienna and then put the gifts in the bedroom. While he was doing that, Sienna glanced nervously at the other couple.

"Well, go ahead and sit down." she said, motioning towards the small couch. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Beer?"

Mickie and Matt sat down on the couch as John came out of the bedroom.

"Coffee would be great, Sienna." Mickie said. "Thank you."

Sienna nodded and looked to Matt.

"Beer for me. Thanks." Matt said.

"I'll get it." John said as he grabbed a beer for himself and another for Matt.

After handing Matt his beer, John took a seat in a chair across from the other two and waited for Sienna to join them. Sienna filled two cups of coffee and placed it on a tray. Adding, creamer and sugar packets and stirring sticks, she took the tray over to the couch and set it on the table beside it. Handing Mickie one of the cups, she gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's decaf." she murmured. "I hope that's okay."

Mickie smiled. "It's perfect...thank you."

Sienna smiled with a nod, took her coffee and perched herself on the arm of John's chair. She took a sip of her coffee as the two couples fell into an uncomfortable silence. After a few moments of no one speaking, Mickie finally looked up and sighed.

"I don't know what to say." she whispered.

Sienna looked at her, but didn't offer any help.

"I had all these reasons for why I acted the way I did, for why I was mad at you, worked out in my head." Mickie said. "But they all seem so stupid now."

"The truth is...that we never should have been mad at you in the first place." Matt said. "We can't expect you to honor your word with us and not with everyone else. That's not the type of person you are and we should have honored that."

Matt turned to John. "And we never should have been mad at you for protecting and defending her. It's obvious she didn't tell you what was happening, and even if she had, we never should have put you in a position where you had no choice but to defend her."

"We know that we've been horrible friends for the past few weeks, and you have every right to be mad at us." Mickie said. "But, we're hoping that maybe you could find it in your hearts to forgive us and maybe, try being friends again?"

John and Sienna never even bothered to look at eachother or talk about it. This was Sienna's decision and hers alone. Besides, John already knew what she was going to say, and he had no problem with her decision. Sienna smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You guys never stopped being our friends." she whispered.

Mickie and Matt let out breaths they hadn't known they'd been holding. Sienna and Mickie jumped to their feet and embraced eachother as John and Matt stood and shook hands.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mickie whispered, hugging Sienna.

Sienna chuckled. "Stop. It's in the past let's forget it, okay?"

Mickie nodded, wiping her eyes and stepped back, trading places with Matt. As John wrapped Mickie up in a hug, Matt wrapped Sienna up as well.

"I've missed you so much." Sienna whispered as another tear fell.

Matt sighed and gave her an extra squeeze. "Me too, Sen. I'm sorry I was such an ass to you."

"You're forgiven." Sienna said with a grin, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But that's your one and only freebie, Matt Hardy. Next time, though, pregnant or not, I will kick your ass."

Matt chuckled. "Fair enough."

Sienna smiled and the four sat down to talk some more. After about ten minutes of conversation, Sienna finally looked over at Matt and studied him closely. "How are things between you and Jeff?"

"I don't know." Matt sighed and sat back. "I was mad at first. Anyone would be, but now...I kinda feel sorry for him."

John looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

"Cus he's head-over-heels in love with that stupid little whore." Mickie said with a frown. "I hate that they're still together. Jeff can do so much better."

Matt slung an arm around Mickie as she snuggled into his side.

"Actually, they aren't together anymore." Matt said. "The bitch ditched him for Adam a couple days ago."


	74. Surprise Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars or the people behind the superstars and Sky Lab, Jackie Warner or anyone associated with them. please review!**

Three weeks later...

Sienna looked around the new house and grinned. Yes, that's right. New house. Sienna had figured she'd just move in with John, but John surprised her one night by suggesting they get a bigger house. Both Sienna and John's houses were only three bedrooms and he wanted a minimum of four bedrooms, an office, plus a backyard since neither of their own backyards were done.

Sienna put her house up first and surprisingly, had interest from a coworker. Fellow WWE Superstar, Brian Kendrick was a Southern Gentleman, born and bred. His wife, however, was a Boston native and expecting their first child. Suffice to say, Brian quickly learned that the woman always won, especially when pregnant. Two days after the house went on the market, Brian bought the house and moved his family in.

John's brother, Dan, ended up buying John's house before it even got on the market. Dan was kind enough to allow John and Sienna to stay at John's former house until the new house was bought. Sienna and John had looked at a total of five houses before finding one they both loved. They ended up buying a four bedroom, 2.5 bath modern house with a medium sized yard and a pool. The house also came with a den, basement, three car garage and a pool house.

The first thing Sienna did was rip out all the carpet and put in hardwood floors throughout every room in the house, except the laundry room. After the floors were put in, Sienna concentrated on decorating. It taken most of the three weeks for the designers and their crews to finish all of the rooms to Sienna's specifications, but it was finally done.

Two days after that, with the help of her dad and John's brothers, they had moved all the big furniture in. Sienna still had a few boxes of the small stuff to unpack and was doing that when her doorbell rang. When she pulled open the door, she came face to face with the one person she had hoped, but never expected, to see.

Jeff Hardy stood on her doorstep, a small suitcase beside him. In one hand, a single lavender rose. In the other, a bag of food from her favorite restaurant. Sienna felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked at him. He never even had to say anything. His eyes said it all. Before Jeff could set anything down, Sienna was in his arms, crying into his shirt. Jeff laid a kiss to the top of her head and tightened his arms around her, his eyes closing against her sobs. He hated that he had hurt her so deeply.

"I am so sorry." he whispered.

Jeff and Sienna stood in the doorway for over twenty minutes. Sienna, crying as she held onto the best friend she had been denied for so long and Jeff, apologizing for the hurt he'd caused by denying her, her best friend. Only when Sienna's sniffles had completely stopped, did they begin to separate.

"Sienna...I wish I could explain..." Jeff began.

Sienna rose a hand to stop him and shook her head. "It's okay. I understand, Jeff. And I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad your back."

Jeff smiled softly. "I don't deserve you."

"No, you probably don't." Sienna said with a small chuckle as she wiped her eyes a final time.

Jeff chuckled and Sienna lifted her eyes to him, turning serious.

"And Lita doesn't deserve you." she told him, taking his hand. "You are way too good for her, Jeff and deserve so much better."

Jeff gave her a sad smile. "It's kind of fitting, isn't it? I got stabbed in the back after stabbing my brother in the back. At least he's talking to me now, right?"

Sienna gave him an understanding look. "Matt may have loved Lita, Jeff, but he was never in love with her. And deep down, both of you know that. Give it some time and everything will get back to normal."

Jeff hugged her again. "Lord, I missed you and your pearls of wisdom."

Sienna chuckled. "I missed you too.

"Here. This is for you." Jeff said, handing her the rose.

Sienna smiled and took it. "Thank you."

"This is for you too. Well for us." Jeff said, holding up the bag of food and grinned mischievously. "But I was hoping I could get a tour first?"

Sienna laughed and stepped aside. "Of course, come in."

Jeff wheeled his suitcase into the house and followed Sienna to the kitchen. As he set the food on the counter, he whistled.

"Damn girl!" he said with a wink. "This is nice!"

Sienna grinned. "Thank you!"

The kitchen was decorated in a Tuscan style, with dark rich colors. The cabinets, a dark and rich cherry wood, were distressed and then given a crackle-type finish to give the appearance of aged wood. Natural granite countertops and neutral toned brick tile across the back splash was also seen. A large island of the same wood and counter-top color and finish was placed in the center of the kitchen. Sienna also put in new stainless steel appliances, including a top Kenmore dual oven/stovetop range.

The Tuscan theme carried out into the dining room where a large wood table stood, stained to match the cabinets and island in the kitchen. Six matching chairs, with cushions of deep rich red and gold colors, were placed around a table topped with tall candles, a silk runner and flowers. The room also contained a china hutch of the same wood as the table. The walls were painted a rustic terra cotta color and had floor length window treatments of dark gold, brown and red colors.

"Come on." Sienna motioned for Jeff to follow her out to the living room.

In the living room, a light sage green was placed on the walls with white trim and entertainment center. The fireplace also got a facelift by getting a white mantle and a border of dark green marble tile. John's black leather couch, love seat and chairs were taken from his house and placed into the new living room with Sienna's side table and floor lamp. It was a very cozy and inviting place, especially with a fire going.

"Very nice." Jeff said. "I'm a little surprised though. I would have figured the color much too country-ish for you."

Sienna chuckled, nodding. "You're absolutely right. John picked the color out."

Jeff chuckled. "Thought so."

Across the entry way was the den. Both she and John had business ventures they were looking into, so she made the den into their office. The walls were painted a deep dark old-world red color and blinds had been put on the window. A two person, curved T-Shaped office desk was built along the wall and piled high with their computers, files and everything else they would need for the business ventures.

Next, Sienna showed Jeff the half-bath tucked under the stairs. The walls were painted a light peach color and decorated with a painted stencil of ivy. The cabinet was a medium walnut and topped with a simple white sink, with a mirrored hanging above on the wall and white linoleum on the floor. The previous owner's had decorated it that way and Sienna saw no reason to change it.

Upstairs, Sienna had completely redone the hall bathroom. Before the bathroom was pink, flowery and frilly. nothing at all like Sienna and John. Now, it was decorated in a simple black and two-toned gray theme. It had a black pedestal sink, black toilet and black shower/bath tub combination. The wall was split with the upper half being a medium gray color and the lower half being a light gray tile. That gray tile continued along the wall into the shower area where a black shower curtain hung with a light gray Nike symbol in the center. Matching towels of thickly striped dark and light gray towels hung on the racks with a black Nike symbol.

"This is all you." Jeff commented on the upstairs bathroom. "Although, you and John both wear Nike."

Sienna chuckled. "Yeah. Nike picked up John's tennis shoe line, so you know...had to do something special."

"Wow...that's great. He must be excited." Jeff commented.

Sienna nodded. "He is. I noticed you brought a suitcase, let me show you the guest room and see what you think."

Sienna took Jeff across the hall to the first bedroom. It was the only room in the entire house that was not painted. Instead, the walls were covered in a deep, rich cream colored silk, tufted with harlequin diamond shapes and accented with gold ribbon and gold nail heads. Floor length, cream colored silk panels with gold tasseled trim hung from curved valances over the windows, giving the room a royal and Victorian feel.

The full size bed from Sienna's old house was placed on an oriental rug of red, gold and cream swirls. Soft cream colored and silver throw pillows with the same gold tasseled trim sat upon a cream colored duvet. Nightstands of flamed mahogany inlaid with burl walnut accents and satin wood inlay was placed on either side of the bed. Two matching dressers were placed, side by side, against the wall across from the foot of the bed with a plasma TV hanging on the wall above.

Another whistle escaped Jeff's lips as he took it all in.

"I feel like royalty." he said. "It looks so expensive."

Sienna chuckled. "It's Walmart."

Jeff laughed. "Damn, well...Walmart looks expensive."

Sienna grinned. "Good. Then it's done right."

Sienna took Jeff to the second bedroom. The second bedroom, across from the Master, was going to become the nursery. Sienna hadn't even started on that and she didn't plan to. That was something she wanted her and John to do together. So for now, that room remained unfinished and become storage for all of the baby items John and Sienna would undoubtedly come home with.

"So any idea of how John wants to decorate it?" Jeff asked.

Sienna shook her head. "No, but we're spose to go shopping for paint colors and stuff when he gets back."

Jeff nodded and then smiled. "Okay...show me that huge room of yours."

"Holy cow...what a chore that was." Sienna said as she moved across the hall. "The previous owners were stuck in the eighties. Sea green walls with matching carpet, big pastel flowered curtains...bleh! It was gross."

Jeff made a face at the description then grinned as he stepped inside the Master Suite. The sea green walls were re-painted a coffee brown color. The headboard looked like a big dark chocolate bar and the bed was covered in a duvet of cream and light and dark browns. At the foot of the bed was a dark walnut chest topped with cream colored cushions. A matching dresser and armoire was also in the room and a soft, plush cream chaise-lounge by the window. On one side of the room were his and her's walk in closets. On the opposite side, was the master bath.

Sienna transformed the master bath into an Asian inspired oasis. The top half of the walls and ceilings were painted in a cream color, with the bottom half covered in a brown and green swirled slate stone. That stone continued around Sienna's over-sized spa tub and into John's over-sized shower. Granite countertops, bamboo trim and cabinets and two black sinks were also put into the bathroom.

Jeff grinned. "Very nice. You hungry yet?"

Sienna chuckled and rubbed her baby bump. "What do you think?"

Jeff laughed and the two went downstairs for an evening of catching up.


	75. New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, or its superstars. I am not associated with them either. Please review!**

Two months later...

Sienna hadn't seen John for about three weeks. He'd gone over seas with the other WWE superstars for two weeks. Instead of being allowed to fly home for awhile, he had to fly to California to meet with representatives for the new clothing and shoe line he was a part of. He stayed down there for three days, then flew to Alabama for a show and then flew to New York, where he was scheduled to be a guest for one of the talk shows there.

Sienna was driving down there, with Mark and Sara, to surprise her husband. While she was there, she planned on doing some shopping. She'd outgrown all her own clothes and was wearing John's clothes because she hadn't bought any maternity stuff yet. John's clothes were nice and comfy, but lets be honest. The man was three times her size, pregnant belly or not.

"Sienna? You ready?" Mark called up the stairs.

"Yeah...be out in a minute!" Sienna said.

With one last look at herself in the mirror, Sienna sighed and headed downstairs where Mark and Sara were waiting. As soon as Mark saw his daughter, he gathered her up in a hug.

"Hey baby girl." He said.

Sienna smiled and hugged him. "Hi Daddy."

After disentangling herself from Mark, Sienna drew Sara into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Mom." she said. "How you doing?"

Yes, she called Sara mom. Don't ask Sienna when or how it happened, it just did. One day, it slipped out and it had been slipping out ever since.

"Good, hunny." Sara said with a smile. "How 'bout you? How you feeling?"

Sienna made a face. "Fat. None of my clothes fit."

Sara chuckled. "Well that's why we're going shopping. And this time...I promise...no unexpected surprises."

_** Start flashback**_

_Last month..._

_"What about this one?" Sienna asked holding up a striped blouse._

_Sara shook her head. "Stripes will make you feel fatter. Believe me...I know."_

_Sienna sighed and put the blouse back. "This is crazy. This is the tenth store we've been to and I like absolutely nothing."_

_Sara sighed. "I had to go all the way to New York to find maternity clothes I liked."_

_Sienna looked at her. "Yeah? Well, maybe we should go there, then. Cus...there's nothing here."_

_"Oh no!"_

_Sienna looked over at Sara's gasp. Sara was bent over holding her stomach, a mixture of surprise and pain on her face._

_"What...what's wrong?" Sienna asked, going to her._

_Sara looked at Sienna._

_"My water broke."_

_**End Flashback**_

Mark had caught the next flight home and within a few hours was at Sara's side as she gave birth to his son, Brendan Michael Calloway. Sienna looked down at her one month old little brother and grinned. He was too cute. He had dark hair like Mark, although not very much, Sara's eyes and ears and Mark's chin. Everything else was the perfect blend of his parents.

"And how 'bout you, little man?" Sienna asked, tickling Brendan's chin. "You doing good today?"

Sienna chuckled as Brendon cooed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We should get out of here." Mark said. "It's a long drive."

Sienna followed Sara and Mark out to the car and put her bag in the trunk. Sara had opted to sit in the back with the baby, so Sienna climbed up front next to her dad. As she buckled the seatbelt, she grinned.

"New York...here we come."

The following morning...

"Sara, we went shopping all day yesterday and we've already been to several stores this morning." Sienna complained. "When are we stopping??"

Sara shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not the one who didn't buy anything yesterday."

"I bought stuff!" Sienna interrupted. "I bought some shirts and a couple pairs of jeans and stuff."

Sara rolled her eyes and pushed the stroller forward. "Alright...let me rephrase. You didn't buy anything yesterday that you can wear on the show. So...let's go."

Sienna silently grumbled as they went into another store and started looking around. Sara piled Sienna's arms full of outfits, then pushed her into the dressing room. Sienna sighed as she looked at all the clothes she had to try on. It wasn't that she didn't like shopping. She did. It's just that designers all seemed to think pregnant women only wear flowers, ruffles and lace. And anyone who knew Sienna, knew that she wore everything but flowers, ruffles and lace.

"Okay...how's this?" Sienna asked, coming out of the fitting room.

Sara shifted Brendan to the opposite shoulder and studied Sienna's outfit. Sienna had chosen a camel corduroy skirt that hit just above the knee along with brown leather, knee-high boots. On top she wore a three-quarter sleeve, empire waist print.

Sara smiled. "It's perfect!"

Later that evening...

"John saw me."

Sienna looked at her dad, mouth open. "What? What do you mean he saw you?"

Mark looked at her apologetically. "I mean he saw me a few minutes ago and asked what I was doing here."

Sara looked up from nursing Brendan. "Well, what did you say?"

Mark looked at her. "I told him that we were in town visiting a friend and that we came by to see the show."

"So...does he know that I'm here?" Sienna asked.

Mark shook his head and smiled. "Not a clue."

"Good." Sienna said, taking a deep breath.

"Sara and I have to find our seats, baby." Mark said.

Sienna looked at him and smiled. "Okay. Thank you for doing all this."

Sienna turned to look at Sara. "Both of you."

Sara and Mark smiled and hugged her, then departed the room with baby Brendan. As the door shut behind them, Sienna took one long last look in the mirror, then nervously glanced to the intercom as a voice sounded over it.

"Five minutes to show time, everybody. Five minutes to show time."


	76. Bast Damn Sports Show Period

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, the WWE Superstars, Best Damn Sports Show or its hosts, and Jackie Warner or Nike. Thanks and please review! **

"It's the world's greatest late night sports show...The Best Damn Sports Show Period!"

"With your hosts...John Salley, Rob Dibble, Rodney Pete and Chris Rose!"

Rob Dibble, John Salley, Rodney Pete and Chris Rose all ran out onto the stage and after waving to the small audience took their chairs.

"Welcome to the Best Damn Sports Show Period!" Chris said. "We have one of the most talented superstars in the WWE here tonight."

"His album 'You Can't See Me' debuted at #15 on the US Billboard 200 charts, he is the lead action hero in the box office hit 'The Marine' and is a three-time WWE champion...Ladies and Gentleman, please help me welcome John Cena!!!" Rob Dibble said.

Cena came out on stage and shook all four of the host's hands. He acknowledged the crowd with a few nods and waves, then sat in the middle chair.

"Welcome back, John." Salley said.

Cena nodded and grinned. "It's great to be back. Thanks for having me."

"Okay, so last time you were here, you had just released your album and now you've released a movie." Rodney said. "What's been going on since we last saw you?"

"I am currently working with Jackie Warner and Nike to produce sneakers and some gym attire." John said. "And still wrestling, of course."

"Sounds exciting." Salley said.

John nodded. "It is. Lots of extra hours away, but it's definitely worth it."

"What about wrestling? What's going on with that?" Rob asked.

"Well...I won my match at our last pay-per-view, 'Bottom Line' and now I'm working towards becoming the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania." John said.

"Who has the belt now?" Rob asked.

"The Rock has the championship, now. But, Wrestlemania is almost four months away. The title could change hands ten or twelve times before then." John said.

"So who do you have to beat in order to become number one contender?" Chris asked.

"The Undertaker." John said.

"Are you worried at all? I mean, your competing against the best in the business." Rodney asked.

"Here's how you have to look at it." John said. "You become the best by beating the best. It's what Undertaker did and it's what I have to do. You go out there, give 110 and hope you come out on top."

"Yeah...but I mean...it's the Undertaker!" Salley said. "You mean to tell me that you aren't in the least bit nervous?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

Everyone on stage looked up as a loud snort was heard from the audience.

"I see someone in the audience doesn't agree." Rodney said with a smirk.

John shook his head and chuckled. "That would be my father-in-law."

Salley looked at John. "Why is your father-in-law rooting for The Undertaker, instead of for you?"

John shook his head and pretended to think. "You know...my wife and I have been asking ourselves the same thing. We think maybe he's losing his mind or something."

John chuckled and shook his head again. "Just kidding...just kidding."

"Speaking of the Undertaker. I know he's in the audience, so let me just say congratulations to him on the birth of his son." Salley said.

The camera moved to a shot of Mark, Sara and the baby in the audience. Mark smiled and nodded to everyone, then the camera turned back to John.

"You married his daughter right?" Chris asked. "How'd that happen?"

John chuckled and leaned back. "I did. I actually trained his daughter before she was signed to the WWE. We ended up getting together...fell in love and now we're expecting our first child."

"Congratulations. How far along is she?" Salley asked.

"Thank you. She's almost six months." John replied.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Rob asked.

"Not yet. As soon as I get back home, we're going to the doctor to find out." John said.

"Well, to celebrate your impending fatherhood, we got you a little gift." Chris said.

John looked up as a very tall present was rolled out. John stood with the rest and smiled.

"Ah...you shouldn't have." John said.

"Well, go open it." Chris said.

John went over to the present and pulled the box open. His eyes widened as he realized who stood inside the box.

"Sienna!"

The next morning...

"I still can't believe you're really here." John murmured against Sienna's hair.

After the show, John and Sienna had met up with Mark and Sara for a quick late-night snack, then immediately headed back to the hotel. They came crashing down onto the bed for three weeks worth of love making and still hadn't left it yet.

"I wanted to surprise you." Sienna whispered.

To say that John had been surprised to see his wife last night was an under-statement. He'd been over-joyed and overwhelmed by the surprise. He couldn't stop hugging her, kissing her, holding her, rubbing her tummy...everything he couldn't do the last three weeks, he wanted to do ten times more.

"I missed you so much." Sienna said, snuggling back against him.

"I missed you too." John said, kissing her neck.

John's cell phone rang as the two began their game of heavy petting. They both ignored it. John and Sienna had been apart for three weeks and there wasn't anything the couple wanted to do but lay in each others arms.


	77. Cena or Taker?

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its events or the WWE Superstars. Thanks and please review! **

Monday Night Raw, Main Event

"Good evening folks and welcome back to Monday Night Raw! We are moments away from the main event." J.R. said. "John Cena. The Undertaker. Father-in-law and Son-in-law will meet in the ring tonight!

"Hey J.R., do you think that their unique father and son in-law relationship will play a factor in tonight's match?" King asked.

J.R. shook his head. "Absolutely not. If anything, it will only serve to make them push each other harder than they would any of the other wrestlers."

Lillian Garcia climbed into the ring and lifted the mic to her hands.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. The winner will go on to face the WWE Champion at Wrestlemania. Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts...John Cena!"

'My Time Is Now' struck up and John came out on stage.

"Of course, John Cena's wife and manager, Rage, is not at his side tonight as they are expecting their first baby in just a couple of months." J.R. said as John walked down the ramp.

John climbed into the ring and jumped up on the ropes, getting the crowd hyped up with Cena chants.

King turned to J.R.. "Who do you think Rage is cheering for? Her father or her husband?"

"Well, I'm sure she's cheering for both." J.R. said with a shrug.

As John's music died down, Lillian once again spoke. "And introducing his opponent, from Death Valley...The Undertaker!"

The crowd went nuts as Undertaker's solemn music came on and he stepped out onto the stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and then climbed into the ring. And as the lights came up, he took of his hat with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Once his music died down and Lillian was safely out of harm's way, the bell was rung and the match, started.

Undertaker and John circled each other, then locked arms. Taker pushed Cena back into the corner, his arms going around the young wrestler's throat in a choke hold. After a five count, the referee got between the two and broke them apart. The Undertaker turned, taking a threatening step towards the ref. As he turns back to John, he gets a boot jammed into his stomach.

John comes from the corner, grabs Taker's head and slams it down on the top turnbuckle. As Taker's head snaps back, John turns him and starts landing fist after fist against his head. After another five count, the referee tells John to stop. John doesn't, and the referee gets between him and Undertaker, pushing John back towards the center of the ring.

With this brief reprieve, Undertaker is able to get his bearings back and the two meet in the middle of the ring, just staring at each other. All of a sudden, Taker's foot snaps, catching Cena in the stomach. As John stumbles back from the blow, Taker grabs his head and leads him to the corner. John's head snaps off the top turnbuckle and as he turns, his jaw is met by the Undertaker's elbow.

Cena staggers, falling back against the ropes. Undertaker placed a hard kick to John's chest, then grabbed a hold of the top rope and used it as leverage to place a against John's neck, choking him. After a four count, Taker released John and than landed an elbow to the side of his head. John fell forward to his hands and knees. As Undertaker crossed to the other side of the ring, Cena grabbed a hold of the ropes and pulled himself unsteadily to his feet.

Undertaker rushed forward. John's elbow snapped out catching Taker's head before he could finish the body slam. As Undertaker stumbled back, Cena landed a heavy fist to the temple, then went for the ropes, using them to build his momentum. Springing forward, John was stopped mid-flight by The Undertaker's large boot. Taker dropped to his knees beside John and went for the cover.

"One! Two! And Cena gets a shoulder up!" J.R. shouted into the headset.

Undertaker gets to his feet, grabbing Cena by the head and helping him to his. Twisting Cena's arm, Taker climbs the ropes and proceeds to get a little old school on the young pup. John's arm came snapping down as Undertaker flew off the top rope.

Cena staggered back, holding his arm. Undertaker grabbed the arm and again, Cena's arm is twisted. Taker climbs to the top rope, but before he can put both feet on it, Cena uses his free arm to land a fist to the head.

Undertaker is thrown back from the blow and lands, sitting on the top turnbuckle. Cena climbs up the ropes next to Undertaker, landing another blow to the head, followed by another. Slinging Undertaker's arm over his head, Cena lifts the older man up and brings them both down to the mat in a suplex. Both men are down in the ring.

John recovers first, climbing to his feet. Turning he sees Undertaker still in the middle of the ring and looks at the audience while lifting his hand, signaling it was time for the five knuckle shuffle. Fans chanted along with Cena's movements.

"You can't see..."

Cena's words and actions were cut off as, Taker's eyes open and a hand snaps out, grabbing John's throat. Taker climbs to his feet, still holding Cena in a choke hold. Undertaker sets up for a choke slam, but Cena counters, jabbing an elbow to Undertaker's head. The hold on Cena is loosened as the Undertaker was jarred back and Cena uses this time to switch positions and quickly deliver a DDT. John goes for the cover.

"One...and a kick out from the Undertaker!" King said.

Cena got to his feet and stalked the Undertaker. As Taker stands, Cena rushes forward intending to lift the man for an F-U. Undertaker's hand jams out, catching John in another choke hold. This time, there was no room for a counter. Cena went down in a choke slam. Taker looked at the audience and slid his thumb along his throat.

The sound of breaking glass is heard as Stone Cold Steve Austin's music comes over the speakers and the Rattlesnake comes out onto the stage. Distracted by Austin's appearance, Taker turns towards the Texan and motioned his long time rival to come down to the ring. As Stone Cold Steve Austin walked down the ramp, John was getting to his feet behind the Undertaker. Taker and Stone Cold glared at each other for a few minutes, throwing insults back and forth.

When Stone Cold Steve Austin made no move to enter the ring, Taker re-focuses on John. As Undertaker turns, John lands a kick to his stomach, then lifts him over head. Undertaker slammed down on the mat from an F-U. John flexed his muscles, hollering at the crowd, getting them hyped, then slowly lifted his hand.

"You can't see me!"

John waved his hand in front of Taker's face, then ran to the side of the ring, falling back on the ropes. Springing forward, he landed a heavy knuckle across the forehead of the Undertaker. As Stone Cold Steve Austin smirked from the outside of the ring, John went for the cover.

"One! Two! Three!"

Austin went back stage as John rose to his feet. John's arm was lifted as he was announced the winner of the match.

"Here is your winner and number one contender...John Cena!"


	78. That's our baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, the WWE Superstars. Thanks please review!**

**Note: Not a new chapter, I just made a few corrections to spelling and grammer. Nothing has changed, nothing new added.**

One month later...

"Sienna Calaway-Cena."

Sienna looked up at the door as her name was called. She was sitting at the doctor's office, waiting for John to show up. He had called saying he was running late and Sienna had hoped he would arrive on time, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. With a sigh, Sienna gathered up her things and walked over to the nurse.

"Wait! I'm here!"

Sienna turned and saw John jogging over to her. Sienna and the nurse waited until he made it over, then went into the exam room. Sienna waited until the nurse left before confronting her husband.

"You're late." She said.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." John smiled apologetically and slid an arm around her. "But...I'm here and that's what matters right?"

Sienna looked at him a moment, then sighed. "Yeah...it is. Sorry...I'm just not in a good mood."

John pulled Sienna into his arms and kissed her. "Why?"

Sienna shrugged and moved away from him. "It's just been a bad morning."

"Why?" John patiently asked again.

"Because I'm fat, John!" Sienna snapped. "None of my clothes fit...again!"

"You're not fat, Sienna." John said, trying not to smile. "You're pregnant."

"Same difference." Sienna mumbled. "I can't even see my feet."

John leaned forward and looked at his wife. "You're beautiful, Sienna. And the reason your clothes don't fit is because the baby is growing. It's a good thing that your clothes don't fit…not bad."

Sienna rolled her eyes. "That's great, John…except I don't have clothes to wear! And it's not just the clothes. I have nothing to do anymore, except the nursery which I can't do until I find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Well, we're finding out today." John said.

Sienna nodded. "I know and when we do, then we can decide what we want to do and start painting."

"Actually…" John started, "I heard that pregnant women shouldn't be around paint fumes, so I'll be doing the painting."

"Fine, then I'll put together the crib and load the furniture in." Sienna said.

John shook his head. "Nope…not with how far along you are. The furniture pieces are too heavy for you to be lifting in your state."

Sienna took a deep breath. "Then what the fuck can I do, John?"

"Um….shopping?" John suggested.

John's remark brought forth a glare from his wife and he sighed.

"I hate shopping, John." She said, "You know that. And it's not just the nursery. I can't do anything I used to. I can't work out because I'm always tired. I can't work on my motorcycles because I can't even see the motorcycles over my belly!"

Sienna huffed and grew quiet, turning away from him.

"I miss being in the ring and jumping off the top rope and beating people up. I miss my fans, hearing them shout my name and cheering for me." she said quietly. "And I miss my friends, John. I haven't seen Jeff in over a month and Matt and Mickie even longer."

"And I miss you." Sienna said as she looked at him. "You're gone now more than before and I've had to wait a whole month to find out the sex of the baby because you couldn't make the other appointments."

John's heart constricted at the tears he saw in her eyes. Reaching out, he pulled Sienna over to him and led her gently down onto his lap. Sienna sighed, leaning back against him, as his arms wrapped around her.

"I know I've been busy, baby. I'm sorry." He said. "But I'm done with all the extra stuff and now it's just the WWE schedule. And I know you miss everyone, but you talk on the phone all the time and they all promised to be there when the baby is born. And in a couple of months, you'll be able to go back to work."

John hugged her to him and kissed her nose. "Until then….you just kind of got to relax and take it easy."

Sienna sighed and wiped her tears. "I know. I'm sorry...it's just...you know..."

"Hormones." John finished for her with a chuckle.

Sienna chuckled, nodding. "Yeah...hormones."

Sienna and John looked up as a knock sounded on the door and the doctor came in. Sienna took her place on the exam table and smiled.

"Good morning, Dr. Malone." Sienna said.

"Good morning, Sienna...John." Dr. Malone said with a smile. "What can I do for you two today?"

John smiled. "We'd like to know the sex of the baby."

Dr. Malone grinned. "Well, let's take a look."

A few minutes later, Dr. Malone pointed to the monitor.

"There's the head." She said.

Sienna and John looked over at the monitor and grinned.

"Thank the Lord….it's your head." John said with a grin.

Sienna chuckled. "Could you imagine me trying to push your big ole fat head out?"

John winked at her, and then looked back at the monitor.

"Wow, this is amazing." He said.

"There are the baby's arms and legs." Dr. Malone said, pointing.

"Hey, John…..look." Sienna said, pointing.

John's eyes widened. "Is that a……?"

Dr. Malone nodded and grinned. "Yep. Congratulations."

John and Sienna looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh my word, John." Sienna said. "We're having a…"

"I know." John said, interrupting her.

Dr. Malone smiled and punched in a few numbers on the keypad and a couple sonograms printed out.

"Everything looks great. Here are your pictures and we'll see you back in a couple weeks."

A couple months later…..

"You two are going to wear a hole in the floor." Sara said to her husband.

"Don't care." Mark muttered as he continued to pace along the hospital floor.

The two were in the maternity ward waiting room at the hospital. Sienna had gone into labor earlier that morning. Mark, John and Sara had rushed her to the hospital and she'd been in labor ever since. She'd been in there for almost eight hours so far but hadn't delivered yet.

Everyone looked up as John Sr. and Carol came running into the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" Carol immediately asked.

"Breach." Mark, not even glancing up as he continued to pace.

John Sr. looked up. "What?"

Mark glanced up. "Baby's breach. They have to turn it."

Carol gasped. "Are they going to be okay?"

Sara rose and put an arm around Mark's waist as she looked at her daughter's in-laws.

"She's going to be fine." Sara said with a gentle smile. "Baby, too."

Mark and John Sr. began pacing again as Carol and Sara sat on the side, watching them. Forty-five minutes passed before they were called back to Sienna's room.

John and Sienna looked up, smiling, as everyone crowded around the bed.

"We have someone we want you to meet." John said.

Sienna looked from her family to the bundle in her arms.

"This is your granddaughter," she said. "Abigail Chianne Cena."


	79. A Plan to Renew

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, or its superstars. I am not associated with them either. Please review!**

"Hey...where are my girls?" John called out, coming through the front door with an armful of groceries.

"Right here." Sienna said coming down the stairs with a small bundle in her arms. "What took you so long?"

"I stopped for groceries." John said, setting the bags on the counter. Leaning forward, he kissed his wife, then looked down at the child in her arms. Sienna smiled as she transferred their daughter into his arms and started putting the groceries away.

"And how is my little princess today?" He asked softly, nuzzling the girl's cheek.

John couldn't help the swell of pride that filled his chest at the small smile that appeared on his daughters face. And as her tiny hand grabbed his finger, he couldn't even begin to describe how lucky he felt to have her. Abigail Chianne Cena had been born just over two weeks ago and it had been a difficult delivery.

Sienna had been in so much pain, John had begged her to get an epidural, but she had stubbornly refused. She had wanted to experience every single moment, good and bad, of that delivery. She hadn't wanted anything that might take away one single feeling from her.

Sienna had been in labor for over six hours before the doctor told them that the baby was in a breach position. It took a little longer than John had liked, but the doctor was finally able to turn the baby to the correct position. An hour later, John and Sienna became the proud parents of a little girl...Abigail Chianne Cena.

She had Sienna's dark curly hair and John's radiating blue eyes. She had Sienna's nose and lips but John's melting smile and dimples. She had her mother patience, which meant she had little if any at all. And when she got mad, her tiny fingers clenched into fists and her skin became red like John's did. Abigail or 'Abby' as they nicknamed her was the perfect combination of her parents.

John looked down as Abby began to fuss. "I think someone's hungry."

"I'll make a bottle for you." Sienna said taking out a bottle from the fridge. Even though Sienna was breastfeeding, when John was home, she pumped a little so that he could feed Abigail, too.

"How'd the doctor's visit go yesterday?" John asked, bouncing the baby gentle in his arms.

Sienna put a bottle of milk into a pan of water and set it on the stove to heat.

"It went good. Doctor says she's really strong." Sienna said.

John smiled. "That's my girl!"

Abby's answer to her father's praise was to scrunch up her nose at him. John chuckled as her tiny mouth opened and an angry cry echoed off the walls.

"Well, well...aren't we a little impatient, today." He said as she continued crying.

"Everyday." Sienna snorted, as she tested the warmth of the bottle.

"Come on...hurry up already." She mumbled under her breath.

John looked up at his wife. "Gee...wonder where she gets it from." He said with a wink.

Sienna grinned at John, then turned off the stove. She let a few drops of the milk test her forearm and finding it the right temperature, gave the bottle to John. Abby's cries were cut off as a bottle nipple was placed in her mouth. Sienna and John chuckled as it became silent except for the slurping noises of a hungry baby.

"That's definitely your appetite." Sienna said.

John looked up, eyes wide. "What? No way...that's your appetite!"

"My appetite?" Sienna shook her head. "John...your three times my size!"

"I have more muscle than you, but you, my lovely wife...eat like a horse." John said, matter-of-factly.

Sienna thought about that for a minute then grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...it's true."

John laughed and the two made their way into the living room. John sat back on the couch, one arm around his daughter and the other around his wife. After a few minutes of silence, Sienna cleared her throat.

"Hey John?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" he said, lifting his head to look at her.

"I want to get married." She said.

John gave her a teasing smile. "Honey… in case you missed the memo, we are married. Have been for almost a year now."

Sienna rolled her eyes. "I know that…but I want to get married again. I mean, how much of our ceremony do you really remember, John? Because I don't remember most of it."

"Not much." John admitted as he moved Abby to his shoulder to burp.

"So let's fix that." Sienna said. "Let's get married again."

"You mean like…renew our vows?" John asked.

"Yeah….on our one year anniversary." Sienna stated. "Your parents and brothers will be there. And my dad can walk me down the aisle and you can have the groomsmen and I can have bridesmaids. And we can have a party."

John sighed. "I don't know, Sen. I mean…I never really wanted a big wedding and what your describing sounds extravagant."

Sienna shook her head. "We can do it in the backyard, here at the house. It would be like everyone coming over for a barbecue, which we already do, except we exchange vows again."

Sienna looked at her husband imploringly as he thought about it.

"Please John…When Abby asks, I don't want to say I was too drunk to remember." Sienna said softly.

John sighed and looked at his wife. He didn't really want to have to explain that to their daughter either.

"All right. We'll get married again." He said.

Sienna squealed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"But…can we keep it casual?" John said. "I'm not the tux type of guy."

Sienna hesitated. "How casual?"

John thought for a minute, then looked at her and smiled. "Nevermind, baby. If you want the big wedding, you plan the big wedding. Whatever you want, I want."

Sienna looked at him with a gentle smile. "Yeah?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

Sienna smiled and leaned towards him. "You know I love you, Mr. Cena."

John smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you too, Mrs. Cena."


	80. Wrestlemania, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its events or the WWE Superstars. **

**Note: I know Wrestlemania isn't in October, but for this story it is. Sorry if that upsets anyone. Thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate all of them. Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks! **

"Happy Halloween everyone and welcome to Wrestlemania!" J.R. said looking into the camera. "Tonight we have amazing events taking place. Rob Van Damn and Tommy Dreamer will compete for the ECW Championship. Smackdown's Triple H, Batista and Finlay will participate in a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Those are going to be great matches." King stated. "But, I'm looking forward to Undertaker."

"The Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin will be competing for the Intercontinental Championship and, later tonight, in the main event, John Cena will take on The Rock for the WWE Championship." J.R. stated.

"Don't forget the Diva's!" King exclaimed. "Lita and Victoria go one on one for the Women's Championship and tonight the Diva's are having a Halloween Costume Fashion Show!"

"Indeed they are, but first...a steel cage with The Hardy Boys and The Dudley's locked inside." J.R. said. "The WWE Tag Team Championship is next!"

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the Tag Team Champions...Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley!"

Bubba Ray and D-Von came out on stage as their music came over the speakers. They stopped just before the ring and looked at the cage, judging it before finally stepping inside the ring. The belts were lifted high as the two superstars climbed the ropes and looked out into the audience through the steel walls.

"And their opponents, from Cameron North Carolina...Matt and Jeff Hardy...The Hardy Boys!"

Matt and Jeff's music sounded and the crowd went wild as the brothers came out on stage. Chants, hollers and cheers echoed off the arena walls as the Hardy Boys ran down the ramp and climbed into the steel cage only to jump up onto the ropes with their trademark hand signals in the air. As the fans quieted, the two teams took their respective corners and the match began.

"Matt and Bubba Ray starting us off here." J.R. said as the two superstars circled each other.

Matt and Bubba locked arms, pushing against each other. Matt twisted Bubba's arm behind his back and shoots him towards the corner. Bubba's chest hits the corner hard and the superstar stumbles back, turning right into a clothesline from the oldest Hardy. With his back on the mat, Bubba puts his hands up to try and block the punches coming from Matt.

After the referee signals for Matt to step back, the Hardy grabs Bubba's head and brings the bigger man to his feet. Leading Bubba to the Hardy corner, Matt tags in Jeff and the two double team their opponent. Sending Bubba to the ropes, the two brothers knock him to the mat in a double clothesline. As Bubba hits the mat, Matt drops a heavy leg across his chest, while Jeff lands a front flip on Bubba's legs. Jeff goes for the cover.

"One...tw..and a kick out from Bubba Ray Dudley."

Getting to his knees, Jeff lands a fist to the top of Bubba's head. Then, drawing the man to his feet, Jeff sends him across the ring towards the ropes. Halfway through, Bubba switches their positions and Jeff lands against the ropes. Shooting forward, Jeff is picked up and side-slammed. As the youngest Hardy's head hits the mat, Bubba goes for the cover.

"One...shoulder up!" J.R. said. "Jeff Hardy showing his legendary resilience against the bigger Bubba Ray Dudley."

Bubba got to his feet and dragged the younger man, by the hair, over to his corner. Tagging in D-Von, Bubba lifts Jeff's arm exposing the man's ribs. D-Von balls up a fist and jams it into the bared area. As Bubba climbed out of the ring, D-Von lands two shots to Jeff's head. The younger Hardy stumbles back across the ring with D-Von following.

Grabbing Jeff's arm, D-Von sling-shots the man to the other side of the ring. Jeff fell back against the ring, using them to build some momentum and then sprang forward. Ducking underneath D-Von's outstretched arm, Jeff turned suddenly and delivered the legendary twist of fate. As D-Von went down, Jeff rolled to his feet and tagged in Matt.

Matt climbs in and lands a heavy boot into D-Von's stomach. A second boot comes, followed by a third. Grabbing the back of D-Von's head, Matt leads the man to his feet, then pushes him towards the ropes. As D-Von comes back, Matt jumps and plants both feet on his chest, taking the Dudley down with a drop kick. Matt lifts D-Von's leg, going for the cover.

"One! Two! D-Von gets a shoulder up!"

Getting to his feet, Matt grabs D-Von by the back of the head. Once the man is on his feet again, Matt sends him to the corner. As D-Von slams back against the turnbuckles, Matt rushes forward but as he gets to his opponent, D-Von counters with an elbow to the face, Matt stumbles back from impact and D-Von comes out from the corner. Picking Matt up, D-Von brings him down in a body slam then goes for the cover.

"One! And a kick out from Matt Hardy!"

Getting to his feet, D-Von grabs Matt's hair and then lands a fist to the top of his head. Matt falls back onto one knee as D-Von grabs his hair again. Lifting Matt to his feet, D-Von slams another fist to the top of his head, sending the younger man staggering back. D-Von grabbed Matt's arm and sends him across the ring. Matt fell back against the ropes and sprung forward. As Matt came forward, D-Von slipped to the side and pushed on Matt's back. The oldest Hardy went forward, through the ropes, slamming back against the steel cage.

Matt fell to the mat between the ropes and the steel cage. D-Von slammed a foot into Matt's chest, then tagged in Bubba Ray. Bubba climbed into the ring as Matt rolled to just the other side of the ropes, holding his chest from the blow. Bubba paced the span of the ring, then went to Matt and landed a kick to the back of his head. As Matt jerked from the blow, Bubba Ray grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet. Viciously, Bubba leans back then slams his head against Matt's in a lethal head butt. Matt fell to one knee, leaning back against the ropes as Bubba looked at the crowd and lifted his hands in the air, as if proclaiming his victory.

Focus turned back to his opponent as Matt gets to his feet and lands a heavy forearm across the back of Bubba's head. Fans cheered as a fist flew into the Dudley's stomach, followed by a boot into the mid-section. 'Hardy' was chanted as Jeff began to clap in the corner as his brother began to build momentum. As Matt set up for a Twist of Fate, Bubba countered with a push forward, sending Matt chest-first into the ropes. Bubba swing low, catching the older Hardy by the legs and rolled him up for the cover.

"One! Two!"

Matt was able to kick out after a two count, and an angry and frustrated Bubba Ray slapped the mat in disgust. As Matt rolled to his hands and knees, Bubba tagged D-Von back in. D-Von grabs Matt's hair, lifting the younger man to his feet and leads him to the corner. Matt is slammed head first onto the top turnbuckle. As his head snaps back, D-Von turns him around and delivers a fist to the top of his head. A second fist comes, followed by a third and a fourth.

As Matt slides to the Matt, hanging onto the ropes for support, D-Von tagged in Bubba Ray. Bubba grabbed Matt by the hair, lifting the man off his feet. As he was lifted over Bubba's head, Matt wiggled down and pushed Bubba head first into the steel cage. Bubba's head snaps back from impact and as he turns, Matt hooks an arm around Bubba's head and slams him head first into the mat with a DDT.

With both Matt and Bubba down in the ring, Jeff and D-Von call to their brothers, urging them to make a tag. Jeff turns to the audience, getting them to start clapping for his brother. As Matt crawls on his belly towards his brother, Bubba is doing the same. The fans shouted 'Hardy' as Matt finally made it to the corner and tagged his brother in. As Jeff climbed into the ring, Bubba was getting to his feet.

Jeff knocked Bubba down with a clothesline, then shot across the ring and landed an elbow to D-Von's head. D-Von slid to the ground as Jeff turned and went back to Bubba, dropping him for a second time with a dropkick. Jeff went for the cover, but before the referee could begin to count, D-Von broke it up with a kick to the back of Jeff's head.

Seeing the kick to his brother's head, Matt stormed into the ring and uploaded a fist to D-Von's head. Matt follows him to the mat, kneeling on one knee, Matt unloads a handful of fists to the top of D-Von's head. Meanwhile, Jeff is landing elbow after elbow into Bubba's face. Matt gets to his feet and helps Jeff with Bubba. Each Hardy grabbed one of Bubba's arm and shot him into the corner. Matt slid low, onto his hands and knees. Jeff ran over, using Matt's back to catapult himself into the air, landing a Whisper in the Wind against Bubba's form.

As Bubba slumps back against the corner, D-Von gets to his feet. The Hardy brothers, send him into the corner, and another Whisper in the Wind is struck. With both Dudley's down, Matt and Jeff climb the ropes and start onto the steel cage to get out. They are almost to the top when D-Von and Bubba make it back to their feet. D-Von climbed up after Matt and landed a forearm to the back of his head. Bubba went after Jeff, landing a forearm across his upper back.

Matt and Jeff are stopped as the assault continues. Bubba slid an arm under Jeff's, pushing across his chest. As the steel cage slips out from under Jeff's fingers, he makes a grab for Bubba's shirt and holds on. Testing his strength, Jeff climbs up Bubba's back, wrapping his arms around Bubba's neck. Bubba lets go, falling backwards and both he and Jeff fall back onto the mat.

Matt and D-Von continued to battle up near the top of the steel cage. D-Von lands an elbow to the side of Matt's head, then hooks an arm around his neck. D-Von's leg hooked around Matt's ankle and he pulled back. Both men fell back onto the mat. All four superstars were down in the mat, their chests moving rapidly up and down as they tried to fight through the foggy pain and get to their feet.

Bubba is able to get to his feet first, and stumbles to the ropes. As he starts to climb towards the top, Matt gets to his feet and goes after him. As Bubba stands on the top rope, Matt grabs his legs, and yanks them out from under him. Bubba's neck comes down hard onto the ropes and the man snaps back, falling to the mat. The dark-haired Hardy goes for a cover.

"One! Two! Bubba gets a shoulder up!"

Matt pushes Bubba's shoulder back down and goes for another cover. The ref makes it to a two count before D-Von breaks up the count. D-Von pulled Matt to his feet by his hair, then landed a fist to his head. Bubba is able to get to his feet and as Matt stumbles back, the Hardy turns right into a fist from Bubba. Matt staggers back and forth between the two Dudley brothers as his head meets their fists over and over again.

Together, Bubba Ray and D-Von shoot Matt towards the opposite side of the ring. Matt falls back on the ropes, then springs forward where he is lifted by the Dudley's and planted face first into the steel cage.

Behind them, Jeff gets to his feet and lands a forearm across D-Von's back. As D-Von sinks to the bottom rope, Jeff turns his attention to Bubba Ray and lands a fist to the older man's head. As Bubba goes down, Jeff starts to climb up the cage wall.

Jeff almost reaches the top of the cage when Bubba climbed up on the ropes and grabbed his foot. Jeff's foot starts to thrash around, and slams into Bubba's chest. As Bubba hits the mat, Jeff jumps off his spot on the cage, landing a flip on the bigger man.

Rushing to his feet, Jeff started towards the ropes. D-Von followed the rainbow haired warrior, and as Jeff leapt onto the steel cage, D-Von positioned his body so that Jeff was sitting on top his shoulders. Jeff's hand waved around, trying to steady himself as D-Von turned.

Bubba Ray got to his feet and seeing his brother, climbed to the top rope. D-Von came forward and when he got close enough, Bubba Ray jumped off the ropes and knocked Jeff down off D-Von's shoulders. Bubba goes in for the cover as Jeff hits the mat.

"One! Two! And Matt breaks up the count!"

Bubba's body jerked as Matt's body came crashing down on his. D-Von ran over, grabbing Matt by the hair. Lifting him in the air, D-Von tosses Matt against the steel cage. As Matt slides down between the ropes and the cage, Jeff gets to his feet. Bubba lands a kick in the youngest Hardy's stomach, then sends him head first onto the top turnbuckle.

Jeff's head snapped back and as he came stumbling out from the corner, Bubba brought him down with a DDT. Jeff was dragged to the center of the ring, then both Dudley's climbed to the top rope on opposite sides of the ring. D-Von flies first, but when he is just about to land, Jeff rolls out of the way towards Bubba Ray. As his brother hits empty space, Bubba Ray flies off the top rope. Once again, Jeff rolls out of the way before contact is made.

All four men are down in the ring for a few seconds, each one trying to catch his breath. Bubba is the first to stagger to his feet. Matt is the second. As Bubba turns, Matt lands a kick to his mid-section and delivers a Twist of Fate. Bubba goes down in a loud thud and as Matt rolls to his feet, D-Von starts getting to his. As soon as he's on his feet, Matt grab's D-Von's arm and shoots him towards the ropes, knocking him down with a clothesline on the way back.

During this time, Bubba has gotten to his feet and rushes Matt. The dark haired Hardy sidesteps and propels Bubba head first into the side of the steel cage. As Bubba slides down, D-Von starts to stir. As soon as the bigger man is on his feet, Hardy delivers a kick to his stomach and brings him down in a Twist of Fate. Matt goes for the cover, but the count is broken up by a big boot from Bubba.

Matt rolls to his feet and is met by a fist to the head. He retaliates with a fist to Bubba's head. Blows are exchanged back and forth, until Matt lands a surprising kick to the stomach, followed by a DDT. Meanwhile, Jeff and D-Von are regaining their footing. As D-Von gets to his feet, Jeff tries to land a kick to the stomach. D-Von grabs Jeff's leg and holds onto it. Jeff counters by flipping sideways in the air and leveling the older man with a corkscrew kick.

With both Dudley's down, Jeff and Matt grab their legs, separating them. Together, they jumped in the air and came down, landing their heels in the abdomens of the Dudley brothers. The two men from Dudleyville lay in the center of the ring as the boys from Cameron climbed the ropes on opposite sides of the corner.

The crowd went wild, chanting their name as Matt flew first, landing a hard leg drop across Bubba Ray's chest. As soon as his brother landed, Jeff flew, landing a Swanton bomb on D-Von. The Hardy boys rolled to their feet, looked at each other, then ran to the opposite corners. This time, Matt landed a leg drop on D-Von, while Jeff delivered a Swanton Bomb to Bubba Ray. Matt and Jeff each covered a Dudley.

"One! Two! Three!"

As the crowd went wild, Jeff and Matt rolled to their feet and jumped into each other's arms. The referee lifted their hands in victory, then presented the belts to them. Matt and Jeff took the belts and climbed to the top of the cage. The two brothers stood on the top, looking out over their fans as the belts were raised high above them.

"Matt and Jeff Hardy are the new Tag Team Champions!"


	81. Wrestlemania, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its events or superstars. **

"Tonight has been the night for new champions so far. In the first match of the evening, Matt Hardy and his younger brother Jeff, beat Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley for the Tag Team Championship." J.R. said.

"And just a few minutes ago, Rob Van Damn fought Tommy Dreamer in a no-disqualification, falls count anywhere match. Both men were bloodied, battered and bruised, but it was RVD who got the pin to become the new ECW Champion." J.R. finished.

"And later tonight, Batista will in a triple threat match against Triple H and Finlay and we'll see if a new champion is crowned or if Batista can continue his reign as World Heavyweight Champion." Michael Cole said.

"But first….puppies!" King said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

As music started, all the general managers came out on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the general managers of Smackdown, Raw and ECW….Hornswoggle, Stephanie McMahon and Shane McMahon."

As all three McMahon siblings got into the ring, Stephanie took the mic and cleared her throat. The crowd quieted down and she began talking.

"Every year, the WWE participates and supports various fundraising events and charities through out the entire world. But this year….we wanted to do it a little bit differently." Stephanie said. "This year, we wanted to get the fans involved."

"So we asked you, the fans, what type of fundraiser you'd like the WWE to do and the ideas came pouring in." Hornswoggle said. "We had you guys narrow it down to one and I am proud to announce that, two weeks from today, the WWE will be participating in a special LIVE episode of The Family Feud."

Shane waited until the crowd quieted down, then grinned.

"But this isn't just any episode of Family Feud. This is going to be a special WWE Couples show and you guys get to pick the couples to play." He said.

The crowd went wild, but Shane wasn't done.

"Wait…wait…it gets better." He said. "Not only do you guys get to pick who plays, but you also get to pick the charity the Superstars and Diva's will be playing for. And whatever money is raised for the charity of your choice, the WWE is going to match it."

The fans were on their feet, clapping their hands at that announcement.

"What terrific news, King!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Absolutely!" King agreed.

"Polls are up on the website right now, and will be open for 48 hours only, so please, everyone go and log on and cast your votes." Stephanie said.

The fans cheered again, and Shane held up a hand.

"Now...onto the business for tonight." he said. "Tonight is Halloween!"

The camera scanned to the crowd as dressed up fans came into view.

"And what's Halloween without a little Costume Contest!" Shane shouted into the mic.

Once again, the fans cheered and when they quieted, Stephanie lifted the mic to her mouth.

"The winner will be decided by your applause." she said. "And go on to be the special guest referee in the Women's Championship Match, later tonight. So ladies...let's begin!"

The fans got to their feet, clapping, whistling and cheering as Kelly Kelly's music rang out and the blonde bombshell came out on stage. She was the 1950's roller. A very short black poodle skirt adorned her lower half, sporting a hot pink low hip belt line. On top she wore a pink, sleeveless work shirt that tied in the front just under her breasts. The black scarf around her neck matched the black roller skates on her feet and the black bow around her pony tail. Once she was in the ring, the next girl came out.

Maria wore a velour wrap, cropped leopard print halter with a matching mini skirt. The hemline had a tattered edge to it, as if animals had taken bites out of it. The large beaded necklace with fake shark's teeth matched the band around her ankle and the band around her wrist. Her hair was done up in a Pebbles Flintstone sort of way, decorated with a bone barrette.

Michelle McCool was next, and true to her nature, she came sporting her goods. Dressed as a basketball player, her lean form was dressed in a lycra body suit with cut-outs on the side and back. The jersey was a netted black with red trim with a plunging neckline and left the under curves of her bottom peeking out from under the material. It was clear that if the WNBA had opted for those uniforms, women's basketball would undoubtedly be the most popular sport of today.

After Michelle got into the ring, another Diva's music hit and Mickie James came out on stage. She wore a dark tan suede halter, decorated with fringe and fur. The short ruffled skirt was made of suede to match her top and had the same tasseled detail. On her feet were lace up moccasin boots, with faux fur embellishments. Her hair was divided into two braids, hanging over her shoulders and she wore a feathered head band around her head.

With four of the contestants in the ring, the last Diva's music hit and a cowgirl came out on stage. Tied in the front with ruffled legs and embellished pockets, the denim daisy dukes clung low on Trish's hips. Up top, she wore a sleeveless flowered crop top with a matching tie front and ruffled trim. Like Mickie's, Trish's hair was slung over her shoulders in two braids, the top of her head hidden by a white cowboy hat that matched the white cowboy boots adorning her feet.

"Ladies...you all look lovely tonight, but there can only be one winner." Shane said. "And we're going to see who that winner is right now."

"Alright guys...remember...clap for the person with the best costume." Stephanie said to the fans. "The Diva who wins will be the special guest referee in the Women's Championship Match later on tonight."

"Let's start here with ECW Diva...Kelly Kelly!" Shane said.

Kelly Kelly was greeted with clapping, a small amount of cheering and a couple whistles.

"Not bad, not bad." Shane said, with a smile.

"Onto to Raw's Kiss Cam Girl...Maria!" Stephanie said.

Maria was met with an abundance more cheers, clapping and whistles than Kelly Kelly.

"Okay, okay...sorry Kelly Kelly." Stephanie said. "Maria beat you."

Kelly Kelly gave the audience a small pout, then a small shrug and removed herself from the ring.

"Alright...onto our next Diva. Smackdown's own...Michelle McCool!" Hornswoggle said.

The fans gave Michelle more cheers than Kelly Kelly, but not enough to beat out Maria. And again, the audience said good bye to one of the blonde bombshells.

"Okay...next is the always happy, Raw Diva...Mickie James!" Shane said.

As Mickie's hands went up in the air, the fans grew louder and Maria was sent back stage.

"Alright...Mickie's the one to beat. Let's see if this next girl can do it." Stephanie said. "Okay...one left. Let's hear it for Trish Stratus!"

The crowd once again got to their feet and cheered.

"I think it's clear." Stephanie said.

"It certainly is." Shane agreed. "The winner for the first ever Diva Costume Contest is..."


	82. Wrestlemania, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, the WWE Superstars. Thanks and please review!**

_"Introducing first, from Death Valley...the Undertaker!"_

"Moments ago we saw a triple threat match where Batista was able to hang on to his World Heavyweight Title. Moments from now, we'll see The Rock defend his title against the number one contender, John Cena. And later on tonight, for the first time ever, the Women's Championship will be up for grabs in a Wrestlemania main event. But right now, it is a match that has everyone on the edge of their seats...Undertaker vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin." J.R. said.

"Man, this match has been boiling for some time now, hasn't it J.R.?" King asked.

J.R. nodded. "Absolutely. The feud between The Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin started weeks ago when the Rattlesnake involved himself in the Undertaker's number one contender match against John Cena. Because of Austin's involvement, the Undertaker lost that match and John Cena went on to claim the title shot for tonight. Since then, The Undertaker has spent every single waking moment trying to pay Stone Cold Steve Austin back and tonight the dead man finally gets his chance."

_"And his opponent, from Austin, Texas...Stone Cold Steve Austin!"_

The Undertaker paced in the cage as Austin's music hit and the Texan came out on stage. As Steve came down the ramp, Undertaker slid out of the ring and ran to meet him. At once, the two superstars are exchanging blows back and forth in the middle of the ramp. The referee ran up the ramp, trying to get them to take it to the ring, but to no avail.

Austin pushes the ref out of his way and takes a swing at Taker. Undertaker ducks under the outstretched arm, then lands a fist to the top of Austin's head. Austin stumbles back a couple of feet down the ramp and Taker follows, landing another blow to Austin's head. Careening sideways, Austin knocks over the guard-rail and falls halfway on top of it.

Undertaker is hot on his heels and before Austin has a chance to get up; Taker is landing punch after punch to the top of Austin's head. After a couple minutes of trying, the referee is finally able to separate them and Taker takes a couple steps back before going after Austin again. Grabbing the back of Austin's head he tosses him down the ramp towards the ring.

As Austin rolled to his feet at the bottom of the ramp, Taker grabs the back of his head and tries to plant him head first onto the mat. Austin puts his hands down, refusing to be face first and lands an elbow to the ribs of the Undertaker. Before Taker has a chance to recover, Austin turns and lands a heavy fist to his head, followed by another and another.

As Austin advanced, his fists flying, Taker stepped back, closer and closer to the retainer wall. Grabbing the dead man by his hair, Austin slams his face onto the top of the security wall. As Taker's head snapped back, Austin stomped a few steps away then ran at him. Taker saw him just in time and brought him down with a thick forearm across the chest. Austin slammed to the mat from a clothesline and stayed there for a second on his back, catching his breath.

"Those two guys are going to finish the match before it even has a chance to start!" King exclaimed.

"It very well could, King." J.R. said. "Neither Austin, nor the Undertaker has entered the ring for the bell to sound. This match hasn't' even started yet and...Holy cow...what is the Undertaker doing?!"

Undertaker stood looking at Austin, with the first steel step held over his head. Fans watched as curses and promises were spewed from his mouth before the steel steps launched in the air towards Stone Cold Steve Austin. Steve scrambled out of the way, making his way around the ring. The Undertaker followed his enemy, picking up the steel steps again. It was a game of cat and mouse, Undertaker threw the steel stairs and Austin barely made it out of the way.

When they stood in front of the announce table, Undertaker lifted the stairs to throw it a final time. Instead of running away, Austin came forward with a punch to the gut. Two fists later, the Undertaker lost his grip on the steps and they fell to the ground behind him. As Taker straightened himself, Austin gave him a clothesline, knocking him flat on his back right on the steel steps he'd been throwing moments earlier.

A swift intake of breath from the Undertaker as he rolled off the steel and unsteadily got to his feet. Austin grabbed the back of his head and sent him flying over the announcers table onto the floor behind it. Austin climbed on top of the announcers table and stood over Undertaker. With his middle fingers up in the air, he spewed his venom at the Phenom.

"Not so tough now, are ya...you decaying piece of sh.."

Stone Cold's words were abruptly cut off as Taker's arm lifted and his fingers closed around Austin's throat. Steve tried to dislodge Taker's grip as the dead man sat up amidst all the cables and chairs. Getting to his feet, Taker climbed on top the announce table and lifted Austin off his feet. Then, from on top the announcer's table, he slammed Austin onto the arena floor in a choke slam.

"Get it in the ring, Taker!" the referee yelled at him.

Taker looks at the ref, daring him to come and make him. But as Austin starts to get to his feet, Taker jumps down from the announcer's table, grabs the back of Austin's head and rolls him into the ring. As Taker joins Austin in the ring, the referee rings the bell and the match officially began.

Undertaker grabbed Austin by the head and lifting the man to his feet, shot him into the corner. As Austin's body smacked against the turnbuckles, Taker rushed forward and slammed his body into Austin's. Taker grabbed a hold of the ropes on either side of Austin, then drove his shoulder into the bald headed man's stomach. A second shoulder came, followed by a third.

As Austin bent forward from impact, Taker took a couple steps back, then lashed a foot out. Kick after kick came raining down on Austin's form as eh sunk lower and lower to the mat. When Austin could go no lower, Taker stopped the torment and stalked around the ring. Austin grabbed the ropes and used them to pull himself up to his feet. Seeing Austin back on his feet, Taker rushes at him again.

Austin blocks with an elbow to the face of the dead man. Taker stumbled back a few steps before coming at Austin for a second time. Austin lands another elbow and as Taker staggers back a step, lands a kick to the side of Taker's knee. The phenom goes down on one knee, and as he tries to regain his footing, Austin lands another kick to the knee.

Steve grabbed his opponent by the hair and tossed him into the corner then landed a third kick to the knee. Another boot followed the third. Then another and another, until the Undertaker sat on the bottom rope, his knee throbbing. Doubling up a fist, Austin grabbed a hold of Taker's hair and jammed his knuckled against the top of Taker's head.

The rattlesnake's fists flew over and over to the top of Taker's head, until a light trail of blood beaded down his forehead. The ref got between them at this point and pushed Austin back. As Austin paced the ring like a caged animal, Taker pulled on the ropes, trying to get to his feet. As soon as Taker was unsteadily on his feet, Austin came behind him and landed a kick to the knee.

"Austin focusing on that knee now." J.R. commented

Taker stumbled sideways along the ropes from impact, with Austin close behind him. The Texan grabbed Taker's leg, lifting it and landing a kick to the back of the knee. As Taker falls to the mat, Austin reaches down and places his hurt knee on the bottom rope. Circling the ring once, he built up momentum them ran at the Undertaker, slamming a hard boot against the raised knee.

Taker reached forward, grabbing his knee as he rolled away from the rope. As Austin advance on him, he crawled towards the other side of the ring. As he reached the ropes, Austin reached him. Austin grabbed Taker's leg again, lifting it. As his foot came off the ground, so did the Undertaker. The dead man sat up and twisted to land a hard and heavy fist to the inside of Austin's leg.

Austin jerks, but doesn't let go of Taker's leg. As he tries to kick the dead man again, Undertaker brings both knees forward then pushes out with all his might. As Austin is sent tumbling back across the ring, Taker uses the ropes to get to his feet. As Austin regains balance, Taker hobbles forward and lands a punch to the top of Austin's head.

Austin is shot across the ring and falls back against the ropes, only to spring forward and take Undertaker down in a straddle fall. With knees on either side of the dead man, Austin grabs the man's hair and lands a fist to the top of his head. A second comes, followed by a third, a fourth and a fifth.

Taker's head slams back to the mat as Austin abruptly rises. Grabbing the mans leg, Austin drags Taker to the corner and positioned him so he straddled the ring post. Sliding out of the ring, Austin grabbed the Undertaker's bad knee and slammed it against the steel post. Taker growled, his body convulsing as pain ricocheted through his leg.

Barely giving the Undertaker time to recover, Austin grabbed the leg again. As Taker's leg snapped against the steel post, his body convulsed again and he sat up, trying to scoot his body away from the ring. Austin had other plans and as soon as Taker got one scoot away, he grabbed both of Taker's legs and pulled them back around the ring post. Before he had a chance to let go, Taker brought his knees up as far as he could and pushed out. Austin went stumbling back against the security wall then fell to the arena floor.

Undertaker disentangled himself from around the steel post and rolled out of the ring under the bottom rope. He hisses as he tries to put weight on that tender knee. He hops up and down, trying to become accustomed to the pain, and after a few seconds, he can walk with a limp that's barely noticeable.

As Austin reaches up to the top of the barricade and gets to his knees, Taker goes to him and lands a punch to the top of the head. Another follows. Then another and another, until he has repaid the rattlesnake back for the trail of blood on his own forehead. Taking a step back, Undertaker grabs the back of Austin's head and lifts the man to his feet. Leading Austin around the ring, he plants the Texan head first onto the announcer's table. Austin's head snaps back from impact and exhausted the bald man collapses halfway on top of it.

With Austin incapacitated for the moment, Taker leans against the mat for a quick deep breath. Then, not wanting the rattlesnake to rest for too long, retrieves the steel chair that Lillian was sitting on. Taker snaps the chair shut, then turns to the announcer's table. Taking a step forward, he lifted the chair over his head and brought it down.

Austin rolled out of the way as the chair slammed onto the announcer's table. Crawling around the ring to the side, Austin grabbed a hold of the apron and pulled himself to his feet. He barely has time to turn around when Taker swings the chair at him again. Austin ducked and tumbled to the side as the chair slammed against the mat. With Austin's back to the steel post and stairs, Taker lifted the chair over his head for another shot. A loud bang ricocheted in the arena as steel met steel, with no Austin between it.

"Did you hear that?!" J.R. exclaimed. "How lucky is Austin to have escaped that shot?"

"What I want to know is why the referee is letting this happen?" King said. "I mean, they're both bleeding and now Taker's using a chair. The ref should stop it."

"I don't think he can stop it." J.R. said. "This feud has been boiling for weeks and tonight it's boiling over. Those two aren't going to stop until they're ready and no official is going to sway that."

As Taker lifts the chair for a final try, Austin ducks and lands a kick to the Undertaker's knee. The chair is dropped to the ground as another kick to the knee is delivered. Standing upright, Austin grabs Taker's hair and plants him face first onto the top of the steps. Taker's skull bounces off the metal and he stumbles back a couple steps from impact before being tossed under the bottom rope, into the ring.

Austin follows Taker into the ring and as the dead man gets to his feet, Austin heads to the turnbuckles and takes the padding off the top one. Grabbing Taker by the hair and leads him to the corner. As he tries to slam the dead man's face against the exposed metal, Taker counters and their positions reverse. The small beading trail of blood along Austin's forehead began to pour as he was planted head first onto the hard, unforgiving metal.

Taker takes a few steps back, and as Austin stumbles from the corner, lands a kick to his stomach. Austin doubles over from impact and before he knows it, his head is lodged between Taker's legs. Taker leans forward, grabbing Austin around the waist and lifts him to a sitting position on his shoulders, then brings him down for a last ride.

One! Two! Three!

"Here is your winner...The Undertaker!"


	83. Wrestlemania, Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its events or superstars.**

_Everyone looked up as John Cena came into view on the Titantron. He jumped up and down a few times, cocked his head from side to side and cracked his knuckles._

_"Hey John." a voice purred behind him._

_John turned around and clenched his jaw. Fans hissed as Melina came into view._

_"Hey Melina." John said. "What can I do for you?"_

_Melina gave him what she considered a sultry look and moved to him._

_"It's not about what you can do for me, John." She said as she trailed a finger across his chest. "It's about what I can do for you."_

_John gave her a look and shook his head. "You know I'm married, right?"_

_Melina gave him a smile. "True...but what is she gonna do? She's not here and what she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

_"You do know who my wife is right?" John arched a brow at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Rage? You know...the one who kicked your ass in Atlanta last year?"_

_Melina scowled at him. "She didn't kick my ass, John. She got lucky."_

_Melina's frown turned into a smile as her thick lashes batted at him._

_"Besides, we don't have to tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" She said as she took a step towards him._

_John rose a brow at her. "I ain't exactly worried about Rage being hurt. I'm more worried about Rage hurting me, Melina. Maybe you haven't noticed, but my wife has a bit of a temper."_

_"Aw...come on...you can't be that scared of her." Melina said. "After all, she's just a girl."_

_"Hell yeah I'm scared of her!" John said. "Hell...half the world is scared of her! As they should be. And so should you."_

_Melina crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm not! I'm not scared of her or her father or anyone else in her damn family!"_

_John rose a brow at her. "No?"_

_Melina shook her head. "No."_

_John nodded put his hat on. "That's good, cus they're right behind you. And they look a bit pissed."_

_Melina's mouth dropped open and she whirled around. Excuses were on the tip of her tongue, about to fall off, when she realized no one was there. She whirled back around to confront John, but he wasn't there as well. John had used the distraction to slip out of the room when she wasn't looking._

"Can you imagine what will happen when Rage sees that?" King asked.

"All I have to say is Melina better watch out. Rage may still be out on maternity leave, but she's due back any day now and when she does come back, Melina better watch her back." J.R. said. "We are moments away from the main event. John Cena will go one on one with The Great One himself, The Rock."

_"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts...John Cena!"_

The crowd went wild as John came out on stage and headed towards the ring. Once inside, John climbed to the top rope and looked out over the audience. A salute left his forehead as the fans cheered for the superstar. Jumping from the ropes, John looked towards the stage as music sounded.

_"If you smell what the Rock is cooking!"_

The Rock came out on stage and the crowd went crazy. 'Rocky' echoed off the walls of the arena as the People's Champion walked down the ramp and got in the ring, lifting his belt above his head with one hand. After handing the belt off to the referee, John and the Rock squared off in the center of the ring. Neither spoke, they just stared each other down as a mixture of 'Cena' and 'Rocky' chants were shouted.

The bell rang and Cena's fist shot out, slamming against Rocky's head. The blows came continuously until the Rock stumbled to the corner. Cena jams an elbow into Rocky's face, followed by a hollow sounding chop to the brama bull's chest. Cena draws Rocky out by his head, propels him towards the ropes. Springing forward from the ropes, Rocky knocks the young rapper down with a clothesline.

Lifting John up by the head, Rocky shoots the young superstar towards the corner. As Cena slams back against the turnbuckles, Rock rushes forward only to be met by the hard elbow of John Cena. Rock stumbles back, turning his back to Cena. Cena runs forward, grabbing Rock by the neck and planting him face first into the mat. Rolling him over, Cena goes for the cover.

"One...and a shoulder up!"

Cena gets to his feet and balls up a fist, waiting until Rock is getting to his feet before sending it flying at his skull. Another one followed, sending Rock into the corner. An open palm across the Rock's chest echoed in the arena, followed by another and another. When a fourth one was tried, Rock blocked it and switched their positions.

With John now trapped in the corner, Rocky let a fist pound upon Cena's head. A hard chop to the chest followed the hammering fists. John scrunched his chest together at the sting. Rocky opened John back up and landed another palm across his skin. Rocky's hand was held high in the air before it came crashing down for a resounding third time.

John stumbled forward, holding his chest from impact. A fist landed on the back of Cena's head, causing him to veer towards the ropes. John fell back against the ropes as Rock placed a heavy kick to his ribs. As Cena used the ropes to pull himself to his feet, Rocky lifted the younger man up and brought him down to the mat in a body slam, then covered him.

"One! Two! Kick out from Cena."

The people's champ gets to his feet and takes Cena's head, leading him to a corner. John's head bounces off the top turnbuckle before he is turned around and shoved back into the corner. Rock grabs the ropes on either side of Cena and uses them to jam his shoulder into Cena's mid-section.

Taking Cena's arm, he propels him towards the opposite corner. John snaps back against the turnbuckles and stumbles forward. Rocky bends and lifts the younger man up, sending him crashing to the mat in a side slam. Rock goes for the cover.

"One! Two! And a kick out from John Cena!"

The Rock pulls Cena up by his neck, sends Cena to the ropes. John uses the ropes, building momentum, springs forward, ducks under the outstretched arm of Rocky, springs off the ropes on the other side of the ring and knocks the Rock off his feet. As Rock tries to get to his feet, Cena lands a forearm across his upper back.

Rock goes face down into the mat and Cena lands a kick to the man's ribs. Rock rolls on his side, his face etched in pain as another kick is landed in his ribs. John reaches down, pulling Rocky up by the hair and pushes him into a corner. John runs, using his body as a weapon and slammed his frame against Rocky's.

The Rock sagged against the ropes, sitting on the middle turnbuckle. John Cena pulls him up and delivers a vicious chop to the chest, then grabs the ropes on either side of the dead man and jammed his shoulder into Rocky's mid-section. Cena steps forward, his fist out to smash against Rock's head. Rocky lifted an arm, blocking the punch and landed one of his own to Cena's stomach.

John stumbled back and the Rock comes fighting back with shots to Cena's head. The Rock grabs a hold of Cena's head and tossed him back into the corner. Grabbing the ropes, he landed a huge boot into his ribs. Another followed, and another until the younger man was sitting on the mat.

The Brama Bull wasted no time and quickly pulled Cena to his feet. He set Cena up and brought him back down to the mat in a suplex. Rocky rolled to his feet, pulling Cena up behind him. Grabbing Cena's arm, The Rock pulled the superstar towards him. Cena slams to the mat with a clothesline from hell and Rock goes for the cover.

"One...Two...kick out from John Cena!"

Rocky lifts Cena up by head and propels Cena towards the ropes. Cena falls back against them, springs forward, throwing his entire body at the Rock. The Rock goes down and both men are out in the middle of the ring. Cena crawls over and covers the WWE Champion.

"One...Two...kick out from The Rock."

When John stood unsteadily on both feet, he planted a hard boot into Rocky's side. He circled the man, like a vulture circling its dinner and added another kick to the Rock's shoulder. Lifting himself on his hands, Cena brings a punishing knee across the top of the Rocks forehead. Rocky spasms in the ring from the impact, and soon finds himself being pulled to his feet. As he gets up on one knee, the Rock rams an elbow into the stomach of John Cena. A second and a third quickly follows.

The Rock gets on his feet, delivers a blow to the man's head and then propels Cena forward. John falls back against the ropes and springs forward. The Rock catches John, bringing him back down in a spine buster. The Rock flips to his feet and stands at the head of his opponent.

Kicking Cena's arm, Rocky slides off his elbow pad and flings it into the crowd. Then with a few arm movements, runs across the ring and drops the People's Elbow. John's body jumps at the impact and Rock goes for the cover.

One! Two! Three!

_"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion...The Rock!"_


	84. Wrestlemania, Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, the WWE Superstars/Diva's or Wrestlemania. Thanks and please review!**

"_Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the special guest referee for tonight's main event…Trish Stratus!"_

"What an interesting night so far!" King exclaimed as Trish's music came on. "I mean, new tag team champions, new hardcore champion and three continuing champions!"

"Earlier tonight, The Hardy Boys, Matt and Jeff, defeated Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley to become the new Tag Team Champions." J.R. said. "After that, Rob Van Damn competed in a title match and won the ECW Hardcore Championship. And then, a triple threat match between Finlay, Triple H and Batista that lasted for twenty-five brutal minutes. Batista may have escaped with the title still in his hand, but the match left all three men battered, bloodied and bruised."

"And don't forget Taker and Austin." King commented.

"_Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, she is the Women's Champion…. Victoria!"_

"It was a rivalry that had been building for some time now and everyone knew that tonight was going to be the breaking point for both Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Undertaker." J.R. explained. "It wasn't supposed to be a no-disqualification match, but in all reality, that's exactly what it was. Undertaker was finally able to get the pin, but not without injury or blood."

"It was brutal." King said, shaking his head.

"Yes, yes it was." J.R. said. "And our next match might prove to be the same. It is the first time in WWE history, that a women's title match has been the main event at Wrestlemania or any other WWE event at that. This match could prove to be one of the most interesting and hardcore matches that any woman has ever competed in to date."

"_Introducing her opponent, from Stanford, North Carolina…. Lita!"_

"These two women have been feuding for almost a year now, and with the Championship on the line, anything and everything will go." J.R. said.

"And what about the special guest referee?" King said. "Trish Stratus!"

"Earlier tonight, Trish won the Diva's Halloween Costume Contest and was declared the special guest referee for this match." J.R. said as the bell rang and the match started. "The question now is will she sway the outcome of this match or will she call it straight down the middle?"

"Well, we're about to find out, J.R." King said.

As the match got underway, the two ladies circled each other like prey, and then locked arms with each other. Victoria manages to turn their position so that Lita is stuck in a head lock. Using her hold on Lita's neck, Victoria throws the other girls body over her side and down onto the mat. Lita grabs hold of Victoria as she hits the mat, bringing the dark haired vixen down with her then tweaks their position, forcing Victoria backwards towards the mat, her head near Lita's feet.

Lita's legs slide around Victoria's neck, but instead of letting go, Victoria only tightens her hold on Lita. The referee stood over them counting to five, but the two Diva's refused to separate. After a few seconds of heavy pushing, Trish was finally able to separate the two, and they stood up, circling each other. The travel the span of the ring twice before once again, locking arms with each other.

Using her leg strength, Victoria advanced, sending Lita back into the corner with their arms still locked. As Lita hit back against the corner, it jarred her hold on Victoria and the darker haired beauty was able to get free. Victoria quickly landed a hard boot to the middle of Lita's stomach. The crowd shouted at Victoria as Lita bent over in pain from the blow. Victoria ignored the jeers and pushing Lita back, snaps an open palm across her chest.

As Lita stumbles out of the corner, Victoria goes low, sliding a foot across Lita's. The red haired fire cracker went face first onto the mat. Victoria quickly slid down beside her and went for a cover.

"One!"

Right after the first count, Lita shoulder shot up off the mat. With a growl, Victoria picked up Lita, and then body slammed her back down. As Lita was catching her breath, Victoria stood beside her then flipped in the air, landing a standing moonsault across Lita's chest. Victoria quickly rolled to her feet and smiled sadistically at the girl before her. As Lita slowly got to her hands and knees, Victoria began her next phase of assault.

Kneeling behind Lita, Victoria reached forward, wrapping her arms around Lita's throat and clasping her hands in a reverse chin lock. Lita struggles to get free as the referee counts to five. After the five count, Victoria lets go long enough to change positions, then hooks in the submission move again, this time with her knee digging into the over stretched back of Lita. After another five count, Lita is freed and Victoria struts around the ring as if she's already won.

After a little boasting, Victoria grabbed the back of Lita's head and brings the girl to her feet. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, Victoria sets Lita up for a suplex then delivers. As Lita slams against the mat, Victoria turns and goes for the cover.

"One! Two!"

As Trish yells two, Lita's legs lift and she kicks out of the hold. Snarling, Victoria sets herself up, waiting. Stalking Lita, she waits until Lita's on her hands an knees before sending a heavy forearm across the top of her back. Lita rolls to her feet and comes at Victoria, only to be picked up and lifted across both of Victoria's shoulders. Somehow, Lita manages to move her leg position and counters Victoria with a reversal head scissors and Victoria goes rolling across the ring.

As soon as she stops rolling, Victoria jumps to her feet and goes after Lita. When Victoria turns, Lita knocks her down with a hard clothesline. Grabbing Victoria by the hair and tosses her towards the corner. Lita crouches, waiting and watching as Victoria slowly gets to her feet, using the ropes as crutches. As Victoria regains her footing, Lita runs full speed ahead slamming her body into Victoria's. Then, as Victoria stumbles from the corner, Lita snakes an arm around her neck and brings her down in a DDT, then goes for the cover.

"One! Two!"

Lita jumps to her feet as Victoria got a shoulder up and the referee stopped counting.

"Three! You're supposed to count to three!" Lita vented towards Trish.

"Keep the bitch down and I will!" Trish shouted back at her.

With another growl at the girl, Lita turned back to her match. Grabbing Victoria by her hair, she set the girl up and delivered a snap suplex. As the two roll to their feet, Lita grabs Victoria's arm and shoots her towards the ropes. Victoria falls back on the red vines, springs forward but is brought down with a clothesline.

To repay Victoria's kindness from earlier, Lita drops to her knees beside the girl and delivers a submission hold of her own. Victoria struggles, trying to break free of the sleeper hold Lita had on her. After a few agonizing seconds, Victoria manages to crawl her way towards the ropes and grab a hold. Lita is forced to let go.

Lita gets to her feet and paces the ring like a caged tiger. As Victoria begins to get to her feet, with the ropes help, Lita charges her. At the last minute, Victoria slides low, tripping the redhead and Lita goes neck first onto the ropes. Lita's head snaps back from impact and the young girl stumbles back, falling to her knees.

As she gets to her feet, Lita staggers towards Victoria. Victoria picks her up overhead, then brings her down in a helicopter spin side slam. When Lita slammed against the mat, the ECW hellcat went for the cover.

"One! Two!"

Victoria slapped the mat in frustration as Lita was able to get a shoulder up before the three count. Losing patience, she grabs Lita and drags her by the hair over to the corner.

"Get off the hair Victoria!" Trish shouted.

"Shut up!" Victoria shouted as she dropped Lita on the mat near the corner.

Victoria climbed to the top rope, then did a black flip in the air, landing on Lita's chest. She takes a second to equal herself out, then goes for the cover, again.

"One! Two!"

Right before Trish's hand smacks down for a third time, Lita is able to get her shoulder up off the mat. Victoria slapped a hand on the mat in frustration and jumped to her feet.

"It was three!" she screamed at Trish, advancing on her.

"It was two, Victoria!" Trish snapped back. "Back off!"

Victoria refused, continuing to get in her face. Trish turned sideways, looking out in the audience before landing a resounding open palm against Victoria's cheek. Victoria wheeled sideways right into a boot from Lita. Lita lifted the woman over her head and brought her down in a body slam then went for a cover.

One! Two!

Before the three count was hit, Trish stopped it and rolled to her feet. When no pin came, Lita got to her feet and confronted Trish.

"What the hell, Trish?!" Lita shouted

"Payback's a bitch, Lita!" Trish shouted right back.

Before Lita knew it, Trish snapped a foot out and chick-kicked the redhead in the face. Lita went down and Victoria, just coming to her senses, spied the still form a few steps away. Crawling to her opponent, Victoria laid an arm across her chest for the cover.

One! Two! Three!

"Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion...Victoria!"

Victoria got to her feet and reclaimed her belt, jumping up and down in celebration. Trish rolled out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp, smirking at Lita as the redhead got to her feet. Lita scowled at Trish, promising retribution. When Trish disappeared backstage, Lita rolled out of the ring and started her way up the ramp.

Back in the ring, Victoria continued to celebrate. As she lifted the belt high above her head, the arena suddenly went black. Seconds later, the lights came back on and fans were greeted by a surprising picture. Victoria was laid out in the middle of the ring, the championship belt beside her.

"What the hell just happened?" J.R. asked.

Before King could answer, the lights in the arena went out again. This time, instead of the house lights coming up, only spotlights came on. And in the center of the ring, next to the Women's Champion, stood a masked woman. The woman wore a halter bikini bra, made up of black and white beads and accented with small dangling chains of gold that tickled against her ribs, was fastened around her neck. Hung low on her hips was an ankle length skirt of flowing black and white alternating strips.

Each thigh was accented with a waist high split and the waistline accented with matching black and white beads. On the bare skin of her midsection was a tiny gold chain of bells that matched the gold bands on her arms and wrists. Her hair was wavy and loose, flowing freely down her back. She wore a headdress of gold, black and white beads that lay upon her forehead in a raging design. Connected at the sides was a veil that shielded everything but her eyes to the fans.

"Who is that?" King demanded.

"I don't know." J.R. said.

Before anyone could determine what was going on, a melody of drums and harmony was heard. As the beat of the drums got louder, the dancer's hips began to move. As her hips slowly circled, the sound of bells rang out in time with the beat of the drums. Her arms lifted, a snaking movement so fluid and enticing. With each lifted movement, the woman beckoned for everyone's attention and she got it.

A tiny foot slid forward along the mat as her hips increased their speed, shimmying to the raining beat of drums. As her hips went one way, she worked her upper body the other way. The two sections creating a beautiful masterpiece that fit with the hammer of the sticks. As the beating grew intense, so did her shimmying. The fans were on their feet, whistling as the music stopped and in a final rain of fiery bells, the dancer bent down and lifted the championship belt above her head as she dropped her veil.

"Oh my gosh...it's Rage! Rage is back!"


	85. Popping the Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars, events, nor am I associated with any of them. Please Review, thanks!**

"There we go...all clean."

Sienna finished buttoning up her daughter's outfit, then lifted her. Placing a kiss to the small button nose, Sienna smiled and put her daughter in her bouncer while she threw the dirty diaper away in the bathroom. Coming back out, Sienna looked at the hotel room and shook her head. It was a mess. John had woken up late this morning and in his hurry had thrown his clothes all over the place. He hadn't had time to pick them up before he was due for an autograph signing. Sienna sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Your daddy is a very messy man, Abbykins." She said. Sienna's remark brought forth a toothless smile from the littlest Cena.

Sienna chuckled and started to pick up the hotel room. As she was placing the last piece of clothing away, a knock on the hotel room door sounded. Sienna went to the door and opened it to a very ecstatic looking Matt Hardy.

"What's going on, Matt?" Sienna demanded as soon as Matt came inside.

Matt grinned at her and fished a jewelry box out of his pocket. Opening it, he turned it around and held it out to her. Sienna grinned mischievously and took his hands in hers.

"Matt….oh...how do I say this…" Sienna said, then stuck out her ring finger. "John sorts beat you to it, honey."

Matt made a face at her. "Ha ha ha."

Sienna chuckled and lifted the ring up to get a better look. It was a simple gold band with a half-carat marquis cut stone in the center. The diamond shaped diamond was accented with black hills gold leaves on the side. It was small and delicate and absolutely beautiful.

"It's perfect, Matt." Sienna said, handing the ring back to him.

Matt looked at her hopeful. "Yeah? It was Mom's….before she died. Jeff got the wedding band and I got this. I just…I always pictured my wife wearing it, you know?"

Sienna smiled gently. "Yeah…I know. It's perfect Matt."

Matt nodded and stared at the ring for a few seconds. Sienna could tell from the look on his face that he needed to talk.

"Hey…..what's wrong?" She asked.

"I um...I just want to know if there's anything I should know." He said.

Sienna looked at him like he'd grown another head. "What? Matt, what are you talking about?"

"It's just that…the last time I went through all of this, it didn't work out that great." He said in a rush as he picked up Abby from her bouncer and sat down on the bed.

Realization dawned in Sienna and she gave him a gentle smile as she sat down beside him.

"Matt..." Sienna waited until he looked at her. "She's not Lita, Matt. She would never do that to you and you know that."

Matt sighed. "I know...I just...it's hard you know?"

Sienna nodded. "Yeah, I know, but you're worrying over nothing. You know Mickie better than anyone and if she were dating someone else and he asked you the question you asked me, you'd tear his head off. You know she loves you and you know that won't ever change."

Matt nodded and thought about what she said. It was true. If anyone had even hinted at Mickie being like Lita, Matt would have torn their head off…so why was he thinking about her like that? Sienna could see him waging a war inside his head and she sighed softly.

"Matt?" Sienna waited until the older man looked at her.

"You didn't give your mom's ring to Lita. Why?" She asked.

Matt shrugged. "Just didn't feel right, I guess. I never figured she'd wear it."

"And why are you giving it to Mickie?" She asked.

"Because it's her ring." Matt said without hesitation. "I know it sounds weird, but it just feels like it's her ring…like it belongs on her finger."

Sienna smiled gently at him. "Do you honestly think that you would feel like that if you and Mickie weren't meant to be together forever?"

Matt thought about it for a minute, then smiled and shook his head. "No..I know that she's forever. Sorry Sen….I just got spooked, I guess."

Sienna chuckled. "It's okay…it happens to the best of us. So….when and where are you going to pop the question?"

Matt thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"You obviously thought about doing it soon since you have the ring with you." Sienna commented.

Matt nodded. "Yeah...I just don't know...how, you know? I want it to be really special."

Sienna nodded and grew silent, thinking for a moment. After a few seconds, she smiled at Matt.

"I've got an idea."

The next night...

Matt looked up as someone called his name. A smile curled on his lips as his girlfriend, Mickie, came into view. The sight of her took his breath away. She wore a simple white summer dress, but on her it looked like she was wearing a couture evening gown. She looked absolutely stunning. When she was close enough, he took her hand and drew her to him. Holding her tight, he kissed her lightly, then smiled at her.

"You look absolutely amazing." He said softly.

Mickie blushed lightly at the compliment. It was one of the first traits that Matt had fallen in love with and one of the traits he found endearing still.

"Thank you." Mickie said. "You look great too."

"Thanks." Matt smiled and held out his hand. "You ready?"

Mickie took his hand and nodded. "Where we going?"

Matt winked at her. "It's a surprise."

Mickie smiled and followed him out to the limo. A short time later, they arrived at the restaurant, Matt looked at her and smiled.

"You're going to have to close your eyes, love." He said.

Mickie took a look at him, then closed her eyes. Opening the door, Matt helped her out, then led her down a path. Matt kept an eye on her, making sure her eyes were closed the entire time. Coming to a small clearing, Matt stopped and told her to open her eyes. Mickie opened her eyes and gasped.

They stood at the entrance to a small grassy clearing that was decorated in lighted hanging lanterns. In the center of the clearing was a red and white checked blanket, decorated with rose petals and two tall candles that were lit. White plates, wine glasses and champagne were also placed on the blanket, along side a small picnic basket full of food.

"Oh Matt..." She whispered.

Matt smiled and looked at her. "You like?"

Mickie looked at him and smiled. "I love."

"How'd you do all this?" Mickie asked as the two sat down across from each other.

"Sienna helped." Matt said, sliding the picnic basket over to him with a smile. "Let's see what she packed us."

Matt pulled out all the containers and the two looked at the fare before them. There was a small tray filled with grapes, berries, various melons and different types of dried fruits. To one side was another tray filled with assorted crackers and cheese spreads. To the other side was a tray of olives, celery, carrots, cucumber and other vegetables with a small bowl of dipping sauce in the middle. Also, before them, were sandwiches of various cold cuts. The sandwiches were small and shaped in a triangle wedge and had the crust cut off. And for dessert, chocolate covered strawberries, miniature lemon tarts and double fudge chocolate brownies.

"I swear that girl missed her calling." Matt said with a chuckle. "Shoulda been a wedding planner or something."

Mickie laughed. "I don't think she has the patience required for that job, baby."

Matt laughed, shaking his head. "No, you're definitely right about that."

Matt poured them each a glass of champagne and then lifted his up in a toast.

"To a wonderful evening, planned by wonderful friends and enjoyed by a wonderful couple." He said.

Mickie lifted her glass. "To all that and more."

Their glasses clinked before a small drink was taken. Afterwards, the couple began to eat, talking in between bites. The night was full of easy banter and two people feeding not only themselves, but each other. When their bellies were full, Matt looked across the picnic blanket to Mickie.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked softly.

Mickie looked up at him. "But...there's no music, Matt."

Matt smiled and pulled out a small tape recorder from the basket and set it down on the edge of the blanket.

"How 'bout now?" He asked as soft music sounded.

Mickie smiled at him and nodded her assent. Matt rose and offered a hand down to help Mickie to her feet. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they began to sway to the music. After a few moments of silence, Matt cleared his throat.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked.

Mickie nodded. "Of course. You came into the dressing room to meet me because we had a match that night. That's when you met Lita for the first time, too."

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you before I left?" He asked.

"You said that going into the girl's dressing room that night, changed your life forever." Mickie said.

Matt couldn't help but smile as she recounted his every word. Mickie was like that. She always knew what was said, who said it and what it was in reference to.

"At the time...I thought that my life had changed because I met Lita." Matt began. "But now, I know better. I know my life changed because I met you."

Mickie looked up at him, a gentle smile on her lips as he continued talking.

"We've been best friends and more since that very first meeting and I can honestly say that there's not a moment in the day where you are not in my thoughts." Matt said. "There are only two people, outside of my family, that I am completely myself when I am around them. Sienna is one...and you are the other."

Matt smiled as he looked at her. "When I am around you, I can be me...without the lights, without the fame, without the walls...I can just be me. I can tell you anything, too. Being around you, I've discovered a lot of things...about life, about love and about myself. You have taught me so much, Mickie."

"You've taught me how to have faith in myself and to have faith in other people. You've taught me to look for the good over the bad, to remember the good over the bad. You taught me to never give up on myself, like you have never given up on me." Matt continued. "And you taught me love. Love you receive and love you give."

"You are the smartest woman I know and one of the most lovable people I know. And there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank the Lord for letting you into my life." Matt said. "A life without you would be not be a life worth living."

Matt paused, taking a deep breath, then lowered to one knee. Taking the ring from his pocket he held it out to her.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you." He said softly. "Mickie...will you marry me?"

Mickie looked down at the ring, her mouth open in shock. Tears filled her eyes and a smile curved on her lips as head nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"


	86. Before Raw, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows/par-per-views. **

Before Monday Night Raw...

Sienna was lacing up her boots when Mickie walked into her dressing room. Sienna looked up.

"Hey you!" Sienna said with a smile. "So...what did he say?"

Mickie sat down next to her and sighed. Sienna's smile disappeared.

"He thinks...well...how do I say this?" Mickie took a deep breath, looking away.

"He doesn't like the idea, does he?" Sienna said, disappointed.

"It's not that he doesn't like it really..." Mickie said lifting her head with a huge grin. "He loves the idea!"

"He loves the idea?" Sienna asked just to make sure, a smile coming out.

Mickie nodded. "Matt thought it was the coolest idea. His dad is excited too, cus, he's never been."

Sienna grinned and the two wrapped each other up in a hug. Sienna pulled back and slapped Mickie on the shoulder.

"Don't do that to me again! You had me worried." she scolded.

Mickie laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I swear, between you and John, I'm gonna be gray before I'm thirty." Sienna muttered. "I mean, I'm the young one. I'm not old like you."

"Hey!" Mickie protested. "I'm only older by a year!"

Sienna's eyes twinkled and she winked at her. "I know...still makes you older though."

Mickie smiled and shook her head. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"I know." Sienna said. Both girls looked up as a knock sounded on the door. A few seconds later, Shane and Steph came into the dressing room.

"Hey girls." Shane said.

"Hi Mickie. Hi Sen." Steph said.

"Hi Shane, Steph." Mickie responded.

"Hey, what's up?" Sienna asked.

"Do you remember that storyline that we talked to you and Jeff about awhile back?" Shane asked.

Sienna narrowed her eyes. "Shane...don't even..."

"We want to use it. Now." he finished, interrupting her.

"Now? As in tonight?" Sienna shrieked.

"No..of course not tonight." Stephanie said, trying to calm Sienna down. "But soon, within a couple of weeks. We need you guys to come up with a plan and stuff."

"Shane, Steph...come one...don't do this to me." Sienna begged.

Steph looked at her apologetically. "Dad wants to use it, Sen. I'm sorry."

Sienna shook her head and turned from them, kicking the lockers.

"I'm gonna kill him." she muttered under her breath.

Mickie looked from Sienna to the McMahon siblings, back to Sienna again. She had no clue what was going on, but whatever this was about, she was glad she wasn't a part of it.

"Okay." Sienna said with a sigh. "I need two weeks."

"You got it." Shane said, smiling.

"Thanks Sen." Steph said, hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah." Sienna muttered. "Don't thank me yet."

"You want us to tell Jeff?" Shane asked.

"Hell no." Sienna said as her eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna deliver this message personally."

Shane chuckled. "Thought you might."

The McMahon siblings left a few seconds later. As the door closed, leaving Mickie and Sienna alone again, Mickie looked at Sienna.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Some stupid ass storyline that Jeff pitched as a joke." Sienna muttered angrily. "It was just supposed to be Jeff, but the stupid shit dropped my name at the last minute and Vince liked it. I'm gonna kill him!"

Sienna looked at Mickie. "Is he in his dressing room?"

"Is who in his dressing room?"

Sienna and Mickie looked up as John and Matt came into the dressing room.

"Jeff." Mickie answered John. "Sienna needs to talk to him."

Matt and John took a look at Sienna. They knew right away she was upset.

"Damn...glad I'm not Jeff right about now." Matt muttered.

"Why you mad at him?" John asked his wife.

"It's that stupid ass storyline!" Sienna shouted glaring at Matt. "He's dead, Matt. Your brother's dead."

Matt shook his head as Sienna started towards the door.

"Sienna!" John called out. "What's the story line?"

Sienna didn't even stop as she called out an answer.

"I have to fucking sing!"

"Sen! Sienna...over here!"

She was almost to the end of the hallway when she heard her name being called. She turned around, seeing her father and uncle peeking out of a doorway.

"Come here for a minute." Mark asked.

Sienna walked over to them and slipped inside the locker room. Sienna gave them each a hug. When she pulled back, Mark's brows rose.

"Wow...you're pissed." Mark said. "Did John do something?"

"No. My idiot of a best friend did." Sienna muttered, looking at them. "So what's up?"

Mark and Glen glanced at each other and shrugged. Sienna wasn't in a very sharing mood and they knew better than to push her.

"Your dad was telling me about Mickie and walking her down the aisle and stuff." Glen said.

"What about it?" Sienna asked, looking at her dad. "You didn't change your mind, did you?"

Mark frowned at his daughter. "Of course not! You know me better than that."

"So...what's going on then?" Sienna asked confused.

"It's just that...she told me about how her parents didn't show up for her first wedding and her mom passed away already." Mark said. "But she doesn't think her dad will come, so she's not even going to invite him."

"I suggested maybe paying her dad a visit and seeing if we could persuade him into going to his daughter's wedding." Glen said.

"Huh." Sienna said, thinking. "Well, are you sure she wants him there?"

Mark nodded. "I think so. I think she's just scared to ask him to come."

"I don't know Dad." Sienna said. "I mean, if you do invite him and she doesn't want him there, it might be a little uncomfortable, you know?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I need to be sure. I need you to find out for me."

"Without being obvious." Glen said. "We don't want her to know we're doing this, just in case he decides to be an ass and not come."

Sienna thought about it for a minute, then sighed. "Alright...I'll figure out a way to get some info out of her. Don't do anything until I get some, though, okay?"

Mark pulled Sienna into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Sen." he said.

"Your welcome." Sienna said, then frowned. "I don't mean to cut this short, but I gotta go find Jeff."

Glen raised a brow at her tone. "You don't sound too happy."

"I'm not." Sienna said with a sigh. "Remember that storyline he pitched to Vince awhile back? The one about us singing?"

Mark and Glen nodded. Sienna made a face and shook her head.

"They want to start it." she groaned

"Ah...isn't that cute." Mark said. "My baby is gonna sing!"

"We gotta make sure to get a copy of the tape, Mark." Glen said.

"And of course put it on the net." Mark said, teasingly.

Sienna glared at her dad and uncle. "Shut up!"

Glen and Mark laughed as Sienna growled at them and spun on her heel, leaving. As their laughter followed her down the hall, she shook her head. She followed Mickie's directions until she stood in front of Jeff's locker room.


	87. Before Raw, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows/par-per-views or Larry the Cable Guy and his catch phrase. **

Jeff jumped to his feet as his door was flung open.

"You!"

Jeff's eyes widened seeing a very irritated Sienna. "What?!"

Sienna walked over to him and punched his arm.

"You are an ass!" she said, landing another punch on his arm. "A complete ass!"

As Sienna landed a third shot to his stomach, Jeff jumped back out of harms way.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sienna?!" Jeff demanded. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You didn't?" Sienna asked, one brow rose. "Do you remember a little storyline that you happened to pitch to Vince last year?"

Jeff thought about it and shook his head. "No."

"Well, if I were you, I'd think about it real hard, Jeff." Sienna snapped. "Because we're doing it in two weeks! Me, you and Dwayne!"

Jeff's eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. Sienna saw that he had figured it out and nodded.

"You remember it now, don't ya?" she asked. Sienna crossed over to him and let her hands fly against his shoulder in a flurry of hits. "I DON'T SING, JEFF HARDY!"

"Ow! Sienna stop!" Jeff yelled pushing her away. "It's been a year! How was I suppose to know they were gonna remember it?"

"I don't know...you just should have!" Sienna snapped at him.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh...okay. I'll just go to the store and get some mind reading pills."

Sienna glared at him, then sighed and turned away. "Jeff...I can't get up there in front of all those people and do that. I just can't."

Jeff walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I know, Sen. Unfortunately...neither of us have a choice."

Sienna sighed and Jeff looked down at her and tugged a piece of her hair.

"It can't end up that bad right? I mean, it's our storyline, which means we get to take it wherever we want." Jeff said. "We just gotta figure out a way to do it where we don't feel like we're performing for the fans."

Sienna nodded. "Yeah...the question is how?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Jeff said.

Jeff and Sienna lifted their heads as a knock sounded at the door.

"It's open!" Jeff called out.

Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson came into the locker room, shutting the door behind him. Immediately, Sienna was in his arms for a hug.

"Hi Uncle Dwayne." she murmured.

"Hey baby." he said. "Jeff."

Jeff nodded at Dwayne and the older man looked at the two.

"So I'm guessing you know about our storyline?" Dwayne said.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah."

"It's not gonna happen." Sienna said, shaking her head. "It's not gonna happen."

Dwayne rose a brow at her, then looked at Jeff. "What's up with her?"

"She's nervous about singing in front of the fans." Jeff explained. "Truth be told...I'm not that crazy about it either."

"Why not?" Dwayne asked.

"I don't know...it's just...music has always been a very personal thing for me, you know?" Jeff said. "Nobody has heard me sing except my family and it's hard to let others in to listen sometimes, is all."

"Ahh...I get it." Dwayne said. "Listen guys...your fans are going to love your voices because they love you. It doesn't matter what you sound like. Jillian is a prime example of that."

"It still doesn't stop the stage fright, Uncle Dwayne." Sienna said.

"Well...you're okay with singing in front of family right?" Dwayne asked. "What about friends? Friends that you work with?"

Jeff and Sienna nodded.

"Of course." Jeff said.

"But we'll be performing in front of the fans, Uncle Dwayne." Sienna said.

"I think I have an idea that might get this started." Dwayne said with a smile. "And it should help you get over your fear of singing."

Twenty minutes later, Sienna walked out of Jeff's locker room feeling much better. Dwayne's plan was phenomenal and hopefully it would work. Only time would tell.

"Well, you look much better."

Sienna lifted her head and smiled seeing Mickie. "I feel better."

"So, how badly is he hurt? Does he need a paramedic?" Mickie teased.

Sienna chuckled. "Naw...only a few bumps and bruises."

"Good to hear." Mickie said. "So...you get it all figured out?"

"Yeah...sorta." Sienna said. "But I need to ask you for a favor."

"Okay." Mickie said. "What's up?"

"Well...I need to use part of the reception footage for the new storyline." Sienna said. "I wanted to make sure you're okay with that."

"Absolutely." Mickie said, nodding. "Whatever you need, Sen."

Sienna smiled. "Cool."

"Mind telling me what part?" Mickie asked.

Sienna winked at her. "I could...but then I'd have to kill you."

Mickie chuckled. "Alright. Keep your secrets."

"I think I will." Sienna said with a grin. "Hey...I have been meaning to ask you something."

Mickie looked over at her. "What's up?"

"Remember this weekend when you were talking to Dad about your folks?" Sienna asked.

Mickie nodded. "Yeah..what about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you know...you had thought about maybe sending your dad an invitation...just to see what he would say." Sienna said.

Mickie looked down at her hands. "I don't know, Sen."

"Do you want him there?" Sienna asked quietly.

"More than anything." Mickie whispered as she looked up at Sienna. "But he's left me wanting too many times, Sienna, and I'm not sure I could handle it again."

Sienna looked at her friend and sighed, feeling so much empathy for the girl. "I'm sorry, Micks."

Mickie smiled and shrugged. "I've spent a lot of years without him, Sen, and I've done just fine. I don't even really want him at the wedding."

Sienna looked right through that lie. Instead of calling her on it, Sienna smiled and slung an arm around Mickie's shoulder.

"Come on...let's go get ready." she said. "The show is about to start."

Mickie grinned. "As Larry the Cable Guy says...lets git er done!"

The two took off for the dressing room, talking the entire way. As they neared Mark's dressing room, Sienna stopped. Mickie continued for a few seconds, then realizing Sienna wasn't with her, stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" Mickie asked. "You okay?"

Sienna nodded. "Yeah, I just gotta talk to Dad a minute. Sara asked me to tell him something and I forgot to tell him before. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked.

Sienna nodded. "Yep. I'll be there in a few, okay?"

Mickie nodded and continued walking. Sienna knocked on Marks door then entered when she was given permission. Mark and Glen looked up as she walked into the room.

"What's up?" Mark asked, giving her a hug.

"I talked to Mickie." Sienna said, sitting down.

Sienna quickly retraced the entire conversation with Mickie to her dad and uncle. When she was done, she looked at them and sighed.

"She really wants him there, Dad." she said. "But she's afraid he won't come and she won't be able to handle that type of rejection."

"So, contact him without her knowing. If he shows up, surprise for her. If he doesn't..." Glen shrugged. "She'll never know."

Mark nodded as he thought about everything he had just been told. Sienna looked at him and studied him.

"What are you going to do, Dad?" she asked.

"I don't know, baby." Mark said, looking up at her. "But I figure it out."


	88. Raw, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows/pay-per-views. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! It means so much that you guys like the story. Thanks again!**

Monday Night Raw...

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday Night Raw. I am Jim Ross, sitting ringside with Jerry 'The King' Lawler. We are just coming off of Wrestlemania and what a night we have planned for you." J.R. said.

"Wasn't Wrestlemania great, J.R.?" King asked.

"Indeed it was. The Rock and John Cena fought for the WWE Championship last night at Wrestlemania." J.R. said. "It was a brutal match, but in the end The Rock was able to retain the WWE Championship."

_If you smell, what The Rock is cooking!_

"Speaking of the Rock." King said as the Great one came out on stage.

The Rocky chant echoed off the walls as the champ made his way down the ramp and climbed onto the apron. Jumping up on the ropes, the belt was held high in the air. Crossing to the other side of the ring, again he climbed the ropes and held the belt high.

Seconds later, Rock grabbed a mic and paced around the ring for a few moments. When the cheering died down, he lifted the mic to his lips.

"Finally...The Rock has come back to Anaheim!"

The crowd cheered as Rocky smiled at the people.

"Last night...Wrestlemania...John Cena vs The Rock." Rocky said. "The Rock did exactly what the great one said he was gonna do, layeth the smacketh all over his candy ass!"

The crowd cheered as Rock lifted the belt towards them.

"And by doing so, the Rock is now the WWE Commissioner for one night and one night only." Rock said. "Which means, I can make any match, for any time, for anywhere, as long as it's made...tonight."

The cheering got louder and Rock had to wait for them to quiet down. As he brought the mic back to his lips, music turned on and Y2J Chris Jericho and Christian came out on stage. Walking down the ramp, Jericho climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Congratulations Rock...you beat John Cena. Woohoo." Jericho said, clapping his hands. "I mean, Cena...he...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Sucks?" Christian supplied.

"That's it. Thank you Christian." Jericho said turning back to the Rock. "Cena sucks!"

Rock's jaw hardened and he paced in the ring as the two Canadians continued.

"Let's be honest, Rock. It was an obvious victory. Cena sucks." Chris said. "He couldn't beat you last night because he sucks. Everything about that man sucks. His entrance theme sucks, his wrestling sucks..."

"His father-in-law sucks." Christian cut in.

"His father-in-law's brother...he sucks." Jericho said. "Not to mention that freak wife of his...she sucks too."

Chris paused for a moment and looked at Christian. "And you can ask the others backstage. She's got a lot of fans...if you know what I mean."

"Dude...I totally know what you mean." Christian said. "She's a favorite in the ECW locker room too."

"Yeah, actually I was told that she was using them so much," Jericho said with a smirk, "the men had to replace her knee pads."

The audience hissed at the burn and started chanting 'asshole' at the two men.

"Is there a point, jabronies?" Rock demanded before the two could speak again.

"Yeah, Rock. Here's my point." Jericho said. "I deserve a title shot. I want a title shot. I want a match, with you, Rock, for the WWE Championship."

"Yeah, so the first thing you can do as commissioner is make that match now." Christian said.

At that, The Rock, stopped dead in his track and looked at them.

"Let the Rock get this straight." he said. "You came out and interrupted the Rock while he was talking, and now, after running your mouth, you two jabronies want the Rock to grant you a match for the WWE Championship? What in the blue hell is wrong with you?"

As the fans grew louder, chanting his name, the Rock paced in the ring. When the chants died down, Jericho jumped on the mic.

"It should have been me, Rock!" he screamed. "It should have been me in that ring last night! Not John Cena! I got screwed out of being the number one contender! I know it, you know it and all these people here know it!"

"Yeah, so make the damn match!" Christian said.

Before the Rock had a chance to respond, music sounded and two men in camouflage pants came out. Fans cheered as Bubba Ray and D-Von walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Bubba Ray got a mic and turned to Chris Jericho.

"If Rock's gonna be making any matches, it won't be for the WWE Championship." Bubba Ray said. "It's gonna be for the WWE Tag Team Championship."

D-Von took the mic. "We want a re-match with the Hardy's tonight, titles on the line."

Once again, before the Rock could respond, music sounded and a figure walked out on stage. X-Pac climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"I didn't come out here for any of you and I didn't come out here for you, Rock." X-Pac said. "I'm here because last night I participated in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and I would have won too, if not for this seven foot, 300 pound piece of shit called Kane!"

Fans cheered hearing the big red machine's name. X-Pac ignored them and kept talking.

"I want you to make a match...for tonight." X-Pac growled. "I want Kane and if I win I want to take his spot as the number one contender for the U.S. Championship!"

"He's not making a match for you!" Bubba Ray said getting in X-Pac's face. "He's making a match for us!"

As the wrestlers in the ring began arguing with each other, Rock climbed out of the ring and headed up the ramp. When he got to the stage, he turned around and lifted the mic.

"Hey Jabronies!"

At once, the wrestlers stilled their lips and looked towards the stage. Fans cheered as Rock looked on, his jaw clenched in irritation.

"You come out, you interrupt the Rock and you run your mouths." Rock said. "Rock make this match, Rock make that match. Well the Rock says, know your role and shut your mouths!"

The Rocky chant echoed off the walls as Rock paced along the stage.

"You all want the Rock to make your match for tonight. You want the Rock to make your match, the very first match he makes as WWE Commissioner." Rocky said. "Well, the Rock says, tonight you get your wish!"

The fans grew louder as Rocky continued.

"Because tonight in that very ring...you five jabronies will be teaming together in a five on five survivor series match!" Rock said.

Rock paused as he let his words sink in. When he saw recognition on the wrestler's faces.

"Yeah that's right. It's going to be X-Pac, Bubba Ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley, Christian and Chris Jericho taking on..." Rock paused for a moment, then continued. "Kane, Matt and Jeff Hardy, John Cena...and...Rage!"

At that announcement, the fans erupted, coming to their feet and chanting as hard as they could. Rock lifted the mic and continued speaking.

"Don't celebrate just yet, fellas. The Rock ain't done." Rock said.

Having everyone's attention again, the Rock continued.

"If your team wins...X-Pac, you'll have your shot at the U.S. Championship." Rock began. "In a triple threat match against Kane and the U.S. Champion, MVP."

As X-Pac nodded, Rock turned to the Dudley's. "Bubba Ray, D-Von...you want the Hardy's...you got them. If you win tonight, you will face the Hardy's in a title match next Monday."

Rock turned to Chris Jericho. "And you...you want me so bad...find, you got me. You win tonight, and you will go one on one with the great one, next Monday, for the WWE Championship."

"Holy cow, King!" J.R. exclaimed. "If Jericho's team wins, they all get a title shot!"

Rock turned sideways, tilting his head back. "If you smellllllllllllow..."

Before Rock could finish the phrase, music popped on and Raw's general manager, Stephanie McMahon, walked out on stage.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Rock, but that match won't be happening quite like you said." Stephanie smirked. "See...Rage already has a match tonight."

Stephanie's mouth closed in fury as 'slut' was chanted across the aisles. Rocky couldn't help but smile and chuckle as the chants got louder and louder.

Stephanie frowned and ignored the chants, trying to address the Rock. "As I was saying...Rage already has a match. Against Melina and I, being the number one contender for the Women's Championship, will be the guest referee!"

Rocks jaw clenched. He'd been interrupted too many times tonight. It was getting old and the Rock was getting irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah okay." Rock said. "Rage vs Melina...tonight...Stephanie McMahon...guest referee. The Rock said you can take that match and shove it up your two dollar candy ass!"

Steph's mouth dropped and the Rock took a couple steps back before continuing.

"You are no longer the guest referee, Stephanie McMahon. You are now a tag team partner." Rock said. "It'll be you and Melina taking on Rage and the girl you screwed over last week, Mickie James!"

Stephanie's mouth dropped open. She started to protest, but Rock wasn't done.

"And your match is next!" Rock said.

Stephanie shrieked in protest and ran off the stage. Rock turned towards the ring and looked out at Jericho as the man began to talk.

"Rock...it's too bad the bitch couldn't be in the match." Jericho said. "We wanted to see her at her best...flat on her back!"

Rock's jaw clenched and unclenched as the audience hissed at Jericho's statement. When the boos died down, Rock spoke.

"Oh...don't you worry, Chris." Rock said. "If Rage can't beat your ass tonight, she will beat it this Friday night on Smackdown!"

Fans cheered at that and Rock held up a hand for silence.

"Now that brings us to tonight." Rock said. "If you can't get the dead man's daughter...you get the dead man...himself!"

"If you smelllllllllllllllllll what the Rock is cooking!"


	89. Raw, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows/pay-per-views. Please read and review, thanks!**

"It's been an interesting night so far, folks." J.R. said. "We started off with the WWE Champion, The Rock, who as Commissioner for today only, has scheduled a multitude of matches."

"He really has flung the match wand around tonight, hasn't he?" King said. "He made the match we just watched."

"It was Randy Orton went against Ric Flair." J.R. said. "Orton gained the upper hand early on in the match, but The Nature Boy, was able to fight his way out and win the match."

"And we have five on five tonight!" King exclaimed.

"What a match that's gonna be!" J.R. exclaimed. "X-Pac, The Dudley Boys, Christian and Chris Jericho taking on John Cena, The Brothers of Destruction and the Hardy Boys."

"The stipulations for that are crazy, J.R." King said. "If Jericho's team wins...they all get the match they wanted, next week in Hawaii!"

King turned to J.R. "That means that if Y2J wins, he gets his title shot with Rock next Monday!"

"Indeed it does, but before that, on Friday Night Smackdown, Y2J Chris Jericho will go one on one against Rage." J.R. said.

"Do you think he's regretting what he said about her earlier tonight?" King asked.

"If he's not he should be." J.R. said. "I've just been informed that Rage has asked that the match against Jericho, this Friday on Smackdown, to be a hardcore match."

"Wow, hardcore!" King said. "I would definitely not want to be in Jericho's shoes."

"Nor would I, King. Rage may be a woman, but she's a woman who's exactly like her father. Jericho is in for a world of hurt this Friday night." J.R. said. "But now, switching things just a bit...the match coming up next, Mickie James and Rage vs. Melina and General Manager Stephanie McMahon."

"Let's take you back to where it all started." King said.

_**Clip Starts**_

_Mickie lifted Jillian over her head and brought her down in a body slam. She ran to the corner, climbed up to the top rope and flew off, landing a moonsault across Jillian's body. Mickie went for the cover and the ref slid down next to her, slapping the mat._

_One! Two! _

_When no three count came, Mickie rolled to her fee. Stephanie McMahon had come down and pulled the referee out of the ring. The two were now arguing on the outside of the ring and Mickie looked at them, pissed off._

_"Hey!" she yelled. "What the hell?"_

_The arguing continued for a few seconds until Stephanie abruptly stopped and stepped back. As the ref slid back into the ring, Mickie turned from Stephanie right into a roll up from Jillian. As the ref slid over to the front of them, Jillian lifted her feet to the ropes. As the ref counted, Stephanie grabbed Jillian's feet and held onto them for added support._

_One! Two! Three!_

_**Clip Ends**_

"And the drama continued over into Wrestlemania, when unbeknownst to Rage, Melina sought out Rage's husband, John Cena, and tried to proposition him." J.R. said. "Which brings us to tonight, when before the show, Rage had something to say to Melina. Take a look."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Melina and Jillian walked into the wrestlers eating area and looked around. The eating area was practically full of their fellow superstars and diva's, eating lunch. Deciding to follow suit, the two moved up to the food table and began to look over the fare._

_They were talking quietly while loading their plates, when a figure moved to stand across from Melina on the other side of the table. The talking stopped as tension grew. Tentatively, Melina looked up. Rage's eyes were narrowed in anger and they were narrowed in on her. Before Melina could speak, Rage's fist snapped forward, catching her in the mouth. _

_As Melina stumbled back, Jillian tried to get at Rage. Rage blocked Jillian's punch and grabbing the back of her head, slammed her face first into the platters of food. As Jillian's head came off the table, Rage pushed her, causing her to stumble back onto a superstar filled table._

_With Jillian out of the way for now, Rage's eyes were once again set on Melina. Rage slowly walked around to the front of the table as Melina started getting to her feet. Before she was able to regain her footing, Rage flew at her and knocked her down. Straddling the Mexican beauty, Rage let the fists fly. Melina tried to protect her face and head from Rage's blows, but some were still finding their mark. _

_The wrestlers in the room watched the beat down, not having a clue as to why it was happening. A couple of them even tried to stop it. Rage was suddenly lifted off Melina by Brian Kendrick, but she didn't stay that way for long. Within seconds she broke his hold and was right back on Melina._

_Seeing this, one of the bigger wrestlers, aptly named Big Show, grabbed Rage from behind and pulled her away. Rage had a harder time breaking his hold, but she tried._

_"Let me go!" Rage screamed as she wiggled furiously in Big Show's arms._

_"Rage, calm down!" Big Show shouted._

_Before Rage could respond, Melina was on her feet and rushing towards them. As Rage was attacked from behind, Big Show's hold over her, dropped and the fight began again. Melina and Rage exchanged blows back and forth, not caring about who was watching or who was near. Plates crashed to the floor, drinks were spilled and the fight continued._

_The fight continued as Rage punched Melina back towards the food table. Lifting the girl over her head, Rage slammed Melina down onto the table. The table cracked and food went flying. Melina lay in the middle of a broken table amongst the tossed food items, and Rage still continued the attack._

_Realizing this fight would continue until someone stopped it, Big show pulled Rage back again. As he held a struggling Rage in his arms, many of the other wrestlers got behind him to shield Melina from Rage's wrath._

_"Calm down!" Big Show shouted._

_Rage wiggled out of Big Show's hold. When she turned and tried to get at Melina again, she was pushed back by several of the wrestlers._

_"It's done, Rage." Big Show said. "Go cool off."_

_Rage angrily paced back and forth in front of the group. Realizing they were never going to let her in, she stopped and she glared._

_"Fine. I'll go, but give the little bitch a message for me." She said as her eyes narrowed even further. "The next time she goes near my husband, it won't be a pile of food she's under. It will be a pile of dirt."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"The drama does not stop there, ladies and gentleman." J.R. said. "After that attack, general manager Stephanie McMahon, had a few things to say to Rage."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Stephanie stormed into Rage's locker room. _

_"What the hell was that, Rage?!" she screamed. "You sent Melina through a freaking table!"_

_"That's not all I'm gonna do to that bitch, either." Rage looked up, her expression stony. "I want a match, tonight, with Melina."_

_"No. Absolutely not!" Stephanie said. "She's in no condition to wrestle after that attack."_

_Rage nodded thoughtfully, then looked at Stephanie._

_"Well, that's too bad, Steph," she said "because one way or another, that bitch is getting her ass kicked again...and it's getting kicked tonight."_

_With that promise laid on the table, Rage turned to leave. When Rage was at the door, when Stephanie sighed and called out to her._

_"Okay, fine. You can have her in the ring." Stephanie said. "But there will be a special guest referee...me."_

_Rage took this information in and stepped straight to the general manager's face._

_"I don't give a shit who the referee is, princess, but let me make one thing clear to you," Rage said, narrowing her eyes on Stephanie. "You screw me over like you did Mickie James, and you'll be buried right beside Melina."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"It's not a threat, ladies and gentleman, it's a promise." J.R. said. "Believe me, had the general manager did to Rage what she did to Mickie James, the WWE Chairman would be short a diva and a daughter."

"Well, she's not the special guest referee now, so it doesn't really matter." King said.

"Absolutely right. The Rock changed that match to a tag team match. Melina will be teaming with Stephanie McMahon to take on Rage and her tag team partner, Mickie James." J.R. said. "And that match is coming up next!"


	90. Raw, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows/pay-per-views. Please read and review, thanks!**

_"The following match is scheduled from one fall. Introducing first, she is the General Manager of Raw...Stephanie McMahon!"_

Stephanie's music sounded and the general manager came out on stage. Her chant of 'slut' echoed in the arena as she walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring.

_"And her tag team partner, from Los Angeles, California...Melina!"_

Photographers lined the ramp as a red carpet was rolled down it. Melina sauntered down the ramp, camera's flashing as she headed towards the ring. Climbing up to the apron, she jumped high then came down in the splits as she rolled into the ring.

_"And their challengers, from Richmond, Virginia...Mickie James!"_

Mickie came running out on stage in her bell-bottoms, jumping into the air with her little hand signals. In a somewhat skipping fashion, she made her way down the ramp, but stopped short of entering the ring. The fans chanted her name as she pointed at Stephanie and Melina, promising retribution for what they had done to her.

_"And her tag team partner, from Death Valley...Rage!"_

As Rage walked out on stage, the fans got to their feet. Her eyes never left Melina's as she walked down the ramp to join her team mate. Melina had gone after her husband and Rage was pissed. This was pure payback and pure payback made for a great match.

Rage and Mickie slid into the ring and immediately the two teams were in each others face. Stephanie and Melina talked a lot of smack, pointing fingers and promising to beat some asses. Mickie and Rage never opened their mouth. They let their fists do the talking for them.

Mid-sentence, Stephanie and Melina found themselves staggering back from blows to the head. Rage advanced on Melina, sending a forearm to the forehead. Melina stumbled back against the ropes and fell to her knees as a heavy arm was cut across her back. Rage lifted a boot and jammed it into Melina's side. Now on her stomach, Melina felt another kick to her side, followed by another.

At the same time, Mickie was doing some damage to Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie was backed in a corner, with Mickie right in front of her. Mickie lifted a hand and brought it crashing down onto Steph's chest. The crowd's ooh's and aw's made the impact of the second and third chop seem that much harder.

Rage grabbed Melina's hair, guiding the girl to her feet and over to the corner opposite of Mickie's. Melina's head snapped off the top turnbuckle, before she was twirled around and slammed back against the corner. Mickie lashed a foot out, catching Stephanie's midsection. Rage doubled up her fist and sent left and right jabs into Melina's stomach.

Mickie and Rage exchanged a glance and grabbed Stephanie and Melina's arm, shooting them towards the other corner. Steph and Melina met in the middle, crashed into each other and fell back onto the mat. The referee stood between the two teams, yelling for either Rage or Mickie to step out of the ring. As Stephanie and Melina started getting to their feet, Mickie climbed out of the ring and stood on the apron.

"Well, the match hasn't even started yet and damage has already been done." J.R. said.

Melina stepped out onto the apron and the referee rang the bell. Rage shook her head at Stephanie and pointed behind her. Rage wanted Melina and no one else. Stephanie looked back at Melina as she climbed up on the ropes to taunt Rage.

"You want me Rage?!" Melina screamed. "Come get me bitch!"

Rage obligingly stepped forward towards her, but was stopped when Stephanie rushed towards her. Rage hook Steph's arm, flipping her as she dropped down. Both women got to their feet and Stephanie rushed Rage again, this time knocking her down with a clothesline. Rage fell back against the mat, then continued to flip over in a backwards somersault and rose to her feet, seemingly unscathed.

Stephanie's mouth dropped as Rage stared at her, shaking her head. Rage turned her view to Mickie and walking over there, tagged her in. Stephanie's eyes got really wide as Mickie climbed into the ring. Turning tail, Steph ran for her corner and tagged Melina in. Melina got in the ring and Mickie looked at her for a moment, then tagged Rage back in. Seeing Rage tagged back in, Melina re-tagged Stephanie, who climbed into the ring.

This continued for a few moments. It was clear that Rage only wanted Melina and Mickie only wanted Steph. It was also clear that Melina wanted to part of Rage and Stephanie wanted nothing to do with Mickie. Getting irritated, both Mickie and Rage stood in the ring. As both girls climbed into the ring, Stephanie and Melina both dropped from the apron.

Fans booed as they watched Melina and Stephanie walk around the ring towards the ramp. Mickie and Rage watched them get about halfway up before setting off after them. Sliding out of the ring, the two ran up the ramp and landed heavy forearms across the backs of Melina and Stephanie.

"Who's legal?" King asked as Rage grabbed Melina's hair and tossed her down the ramp.

J.R. shook his head as Mickie sent a punch to the top of Steph's head.

"I don't know!" he said. "There were so many tags made and...Melina shoulder first into the steel steps!"

Melina crashed against the steel and fell to the ground before it. Seconds later, Stephanie followed. Rage grabbed the nearest head and pulled the girl to her feet. As Stephanie's head was put under Rage's arm, Mickie grabbed Melina and put her in the same position. Mickie and Rage flipped the girls over head and brought them down in simultaneous suplexes.

Mickie and Rage rolled the two girls into the ring, but didn't follow them in. Instead, Rage and Mickie climbed to the top rope on opposite sides of the ring and flew. Together, Mickie and Rage landed their legs across the chests of their opponents then covered them. With Rage on Melina and Mickie on Stephanie, the ref counted to three. Mickie and Rage had won and Stephanie and Melina had learned the hard way that payback was definitely a bitch.

Later on in the show...

"Well, ladies and gentleman, we are just moments away from our main event of the night." J.R. said. "The Dudley Boys, X-Pac. Christian and Chris Jericho will be taking on The Hardy Boys, The Brothers of Destruction and John Cena in a traditional survivor series match!"

"Speaking of Chris Jericho..." King said as the superstar came on the screen.

_**on the screen**_

_Chris Jericho walked along the hallway. As he rounded the corner, , he slowed to a stop._

_"Well, well...look who we have here." he said._

_The camera panned out and Undertaker and Rage came into view._

_"If it isn't the dead man himself...The Undertaker." Chris said, then turned to Rage. "And who are...oh my word...is that you Rage?"_

_Rage's jaw clenched, a mirrored image of her father as Chris continued. Chris chuckled and shook his head, holding his hands out._

_"You'll have to excuse me." Chris said, giving them a fake smile. "I didn't recognize you at full height."_

_The implication clear, Taker stepped forward knotting his hands up into fists. Rage put a hand on her father's arm to stop him and Jericho smirked._

_"See you in the ring, Taker.." Jericho said, then turned to Rage. "And well...I'm sure I'll see you in the locker room, later on."_

_Chris turned to walk away but was stopped short by a hand on his arm. He looked down at the hand, then traveled up the arm and looked at Rage._

_Rage gave him a smile. "Were you the ones who left the new knee pads in my locker room?"_

_Jericho chuckled. "Guilty."_

_Rage chuckled. "I thought you might be."_

_Jericho held his arms out and shrugged. "Well, I knew you use them a lot. Did you like them?"_

_"Oh...so very much..." Rage said as she stepped forward. "And if it's alright with you...I'd like to show you my appreciation."_

_Chris looked over at her, brow raised. "Yeah?"_

_Rage gave him a seductive smile and nodded, trailing a finger up his chest. "Yeah."_

_Chris grinned. "Well, show away, baby."_

_Rage smiled at him and tugged him close to her. Her fingers slid along his chest and into his hair as she pressed her body close to his. Her lips came close to his ears and she whispered softly to him._

_"Do you know why I love these knee pads, Chris?" she whispered to him._

_"Why?" he groaned._

_Abruptly, Rage's fingers curled in his hair and pulled, yanking his head back._

_"They go great against your balls." she said softly._

_As soon as the words left her mouth, her knee slammed up between his legs, pad and all. She released his hair as he doubled over and fell to his knees in pain. Rage crouched down in front of him, tilting his face up with a finger under his chin. Leaning forward she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek._

_"See you Friday, big boy." she said softly._

_With a final smirk, she straightened and walked away. Taker watched his daughter walk away, then looked down at Chris Jericho. Seeing the pain etched on Jericho's features he smirked and crouched in front of him. He waited until Jericho's eyes met his before speaking._

_"You better hope that I finish you tonight, boy..." he said. "Because if I don't...come Friday night...she will."_


	91. Raw, Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows/pay-per-views. Please read and review, thanks!**

_"The following match is a traditional survivor series match. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 569 pounds, Bubba Ray and D-Von...the Dudley Boys!_

Bubba Ray and D-Von came down the ramp and slid into the ring. Climbing the ropes, they did their signature poses as Lillian called down the next superstar.

_And their tag team partners, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 224 pounds...X-Pac_

X-Pac came out on stage and joined his team mates in the ring.

_From Toronto Canada, weighing in at 250 pounds...Christian!_

A heavenly choir sounded as Christian came out on stage. He stood with his arms out as if receiving strength from above, then joined his team down in the ring.

_From Winnipeg Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 237 pounds...Chris Jericho!_

Fans cheered for Y2J as he came out on stage. More fans chanted that he was an asshole as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

'Rollin, Rollin, Rollin, Rollin'

_And their challengers, at a combined weight of one thousand, three hundred and forty-four pounds...WWE Tag Team Champions - The Hardy Boys... Kane...John Cena and the Undertaker"_

All five came out on stage together, an obvious intimidation tactic. The fans were going crazy as the team walked down the ramp, their game faces on. Everyone in the arena, whether they be backstage or out by the ring, knew that playtime was over.

Matt and Jeff tossed their titles to the side, and as a group, they all ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. The Hardy's went straight for the Dudley's, exchanging blows back and forth. Undertaker took on Christian, intent on teaching the young man some manners with a couple fists to his head. John ran at Jericho, those two also exchanging blows. X-Pac took it upon himself to attack Kane. The big red machine barely even flinched. His hand came out as if swatting a fly, and X-Pac flew over the ropes onto the arena floor.

One by one, Kane's team followed his example. D-Von and Bubba Ray went over the top rope with clotheslines from Matt and Jeff. As they crashed to the floor, Taker lifted Christian over head and threw him at his team mates, leaving Jericho alone in the ring with five pissed off superstars.

John stopped his attack on Jericho as his team surrounded the man. Jericho got to his hands and knees, slowly rising to his feet. He looked around and realized he was alone. Taker looked at Jericho, lifting a fist and flexing it open and close over and over again.

"You need to learn some manners, boy." Taker said.

Jericho advanced on Taker and smirked. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna teach me? You?"

Undertaker's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "Yeah."

Before Jericho knew what happened, Taker's fist snapped out, catching his jaw. Jericho stumbled back, turning right into a blow from Matt Hardy. Again, Jericho stumbled, turning to a new direction, only to be socked by Kane's massive fist. Staggering from the hard blow, Jericho turned and Jeff Hardy followed the play book with a fist to Jericho's head. When Jericho stumbled to John, John dealt him an uppercut so hard he fell on his ass. Taking a pair of knee pads from his back pocket, John threw them at Jericho's form.

"Here's your knee pads, you piece of shit!" he shouted, landing a boot to the man's side.

Jericho rolled towards the ropes trying to escape John's fury. Taker, Kane, Matt and Jeff moved to the apron as John followed Jericho. John grabbed Y2J by the hair and led him to the corner. Chris's skull ricocheted off the top turnbuckle and the superstar stumbled back from impact. Grabbing the man's arm, John sent Jericho towards the opposite corner, then ran after, slamming his body into Jericho's. As Jericho stumbled out of the corner, John flattened him out with a clothesline.

"Wow...Cena's really punishing Jericho right now." J.R. commented.

"Well, can you blame him?" King asked.

"Not at all. If someone said those things about my wife or daughter...hell, I'd kill em'." J.R. said.

Cena's foot lashed out connecting to the back of Jericho's head. Jericho rolled to his side as his hands flew to his head. As he rolled, Cena took the opportunity to plant a massive boot into his back. A second kick came, followed by a third and a fourth. Then, grabbing Jericho by the hair, Cena lifted the man to his feet and set him up. With a last curse at Jericho, Cena flipped the man over his head in a suplex. As Jericho lay, trying to catch his breath, Cena rolled to his feet and tagged in Kane.

Leaning down, the big red machine grabbed Y2J by his hair and lifted him to his feet. The hair released and before Jericho had time to recover, Kane's fist lashed out catching the blonde by the chin. Jericho stumbled back, but not far enough. Another fist found its way to his jaw and he fell back against the ropes.

Grabbing his arm, Kane shoots Jericho across the span of the ring. Chris fell back against the ropes, springing forward to duck under Kane's attempted clothesline. Using the ropes on the opposite side of the ring, he slingshots himself forward, knocking the bigger man to his back. With Kane down, Jericho used this time to tag in a team mate. X-Pac jumped into the ring and went after Kane. His small boot landed into Kane's side once, twice, three times. With Kane still down, X-Pac turned and lifted his arms in premature celebration.

Behind him, the big red machine sat straight up and looked at the back of X-Pac's head. Rolling to his feet, he stood behind the smaller man waiting to be noticed. When X-Pac turned back to finish the job, he was surprised to see the man on his feet, just inches from him. He looked over at his team, who encouraged him to knock the big man out. So, X-Pac puffed out his chest and attacked the big red machine.

Fist after fist slammed into Kane's stomach. Kane stood there, taking the punches for a few moments, then pushed X-Pac away from him. X-Pac stumbled back and the two former friends stood staring at each other. X-Pac narrowed his eyes and growled, then launched his body at the big red machine. He never even had a chance to do anything. Kane grabbed him by the throat, slammed him to the mat in a choke slam, then went for the cover.

One! Two! Three!

"X-Pac the first one to be eliminated." J.R. said. "D-Von taking his place, now."

As soon as D-Von stepped into the ring, the two superstars locked arms. Kane advanced, driving D-Von back against the corner. As their arms disentangle, Kane lets a huge hand fly. A resounding slap is heard as a chop was let loose on D-Von's chest. D-Von doubled from impact and he stumbled forward a couple steps. Kane pushed the man back into the corner, opened his chest up and laid another vicious chop across it. Doubled over once again, D-Von stumbles forward only to meet a clothesline from the big red machine.

Kane doesn't allow any time for rest and before D-Von can recover, he is lifted to his feet. Kane guided D-Von to the corner, tagging in his brother, The Undertaker. Kane held D-Von's arm up and Taker drove a hard knuckle sandwich into the exposed ribs. As Kane took his place on the apron, Taker grabbed the back of D-Von's head and led him to the corner. D-Von's head snapped back after Taker drove it into the top turnbuckle.

Turning D-Von, Taker laid an open palm across the man's chest. A second chop came, followed by a third. As D-Von jolted, Taker slammed a forearm into his temple. D-Von fell back into the corner, using the ropes for support as Taker stalked away from him. Taker crossed to the other side of the ring, then ran towards D-Von. Before the full body slam could be executed, D-Von slammed an elbow into Taker's jaw.

Undertaker took a few steps back from the blow and D-Von followed. Undertaker's head jolted as D-Von's forearm connected to the back of it. D-Von's heavy fists kept falling against Taker's head until D-Von had back Taker into a corner. Using the ropes as support, D-Von jammed a boot into Taker's ribs. The boot continued to pound out abuse until Taker was left sitting on the bottom rope.

Grabbing the dead man by his hair, D-Von pulled Taker to his feet, then used his arm to spring shot him across the ring. As Taker slammed back against the turnbuckles, D-Von came at him. Taker's leg lifted, sending a boot into D-Von's mouth. Bubba's half brother grabbed his jaw as he staggered to the center of the ring, Taker close on his heels.

Taker flew to the side of D-Von, falling back on the ropes and using them to shoot himself forward. He ducked under D-Von's attempted clothesline and using the ropes for speed, came back to knock the Dudley down with a clothesline of his own. As D-Von rolled to his feet, Taker grabbed his arm and twisted it. He looked out over the audience as he pointed to the corner.

"Old School!" he shouted, starting to climb.

D-Von slapped at his shoulder, screaming in pain as Taker stepped onto the top rope and started walking. Getting to the middle, Taker lifted up his free arm and jumped. As he landed, his arm landed on D-Von's shoulder. Taker rolled to his feet as D-Von fell flat on the mat, and then tagged in Matt Hardy.


	92. Raw, Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/divas or any of their shows. Please read and review, thanks!**

Matt landed a boot to D-Von's side. A second one followed. When he tried for a third, Bubba grabbed Matt's boot and rolled, taking Matt's foot with him. Matt literally tripped over D-Von's form and was planted face first onto the mat. D-Von rolled to his feet and flew to his corner, tagging in his brother, Bubba Ray, before Matt had a chance to get up.

Bubba got into the match and grabbed Matt's hair, pulling the man to his feet. With an elbow to the face, Matt staggered along the ropes into the corner. Bubba grabbed Matt's arm and propelled him across the ring. Matt was slammed back against the turnbuckles as Bubba charged him. Just before Bubba's body should have slammed against Hardy's, Matt jammed an elbow into Bubba's jaw.

As Bubba stumbled back, Matt hopped up to the middle rope, intent on flying off. Before he could, Bubba ran at him. Grabbing Matt's legs, he yanked as hard as he could and Matt flew away from the corner, landing hard on his back. Bubba stood by Matt's side and jumped in the air, then came down in a belly flop across Matt's chest. The ref slid to the mat as Bubba got a cover.

One! Two! And a kick out from Matt Hardy!

"Close call for Matt Hardy." J.R. said. "Bubba now making a tag."

Bubba rose to his feet and grabbed Matt's arm, pulling him over to the team corner. Christian was tagged in, and before Bubba left the ring, he held Matt down while Christian landed a boot to the exposed ribs. Matt's body convulsed, hoping along the mat as Christian continued to stomp on his chest and ribs. Grabbing Matt's hair, Christian lifted the man to his feet then brought him back down in a vicious suplex. Bubba Ray was tagged back in after that short spurt in the ring. Bubba climbed in and went for a quick cover.

One!

"Come on Hardy!" Taker shouted. "Get that shoulder up!"

Two!

"Don't you dare get pinned Hardy!" John said. "Get that shoulder up!"

Right before the ref's hand hit the third time, Matt's shoulder shot up off the mat.

"There you go!" Jeff shouted. "Now kick his ass!"

Bubba pulled Matt to his feet then shot him towards the ropes. Matt used the ropes to spring himself forward and knock Bubba down with two forearms across his chest. The two men hit the mat and rolled apart. Out of the corner of his eyes, Matt could see Bubba getting to his feet. Following suit, Matt got to his feet and before Bubba could reach him, flung himself towards his corner, tagging in John.

Bubba took a swing at John, but John ducked underneath it and grabbed Bubba around the neck. Falling back, John brought Bubba down in a DDT. Before Bubba had a chance to recover, John captured his arm and leg. Cena's arms circled around Bubba's jaw, squeezing as the STFU was locked in place.

"That's it boy!" Taker shouted. "Make that son of a bitch tap!"

John applied more pressure, grunting as he did. Bubba's face was turning red and his team mates were leaning over the ropes, hand stretched outwards for a tag.

"Come on Bubba!" Jericho shouted. "Don't you quit on me!"

More pressure was applied until finally, Bubba could do no more but tap. As soon as Bubba was eliminated, Christian attacked John with a kick to the back of his head. John fell to the side from the impact and got to all fours. Christian delivered a hard kick to John's stomach, sending the muscular man rolling towards the ropes.

Grabbing the back of John's head, Christian guided him to his feet. He delivered a left hook, sending John stumbling towards the corner. As John fell back, Christian sent a forearm to his temple. A second followed, then a third. Christian shot John across the ring, following close behind him.

Right before he would have made impact, he was slammed by an elbow to the head; a gift from John. As Christian stumbled away from him, John followed. Grabbing the back of his head, John jumped to the air and drove Christian face first into the mat. John rolled him over and went for the cover.

One! Two!

Right before the count of three, D-Von broke up the count with a boot to the back of John's head. Jericho joined D-Von and the two began a two on one assault on John Cena. Kane and Taker climbed into the ring and went after D-Von and Jericho. Taker landed an uppercut to D-Von's chin as Kane landed one to Jericho.

The punches continued until both D-Von and Jericho had their backs pressed against the ropes. The Brothers of Destruction ran forward and landed clotheslines from hell across their chests. D-Von and Jericho flipped back over the top rope, tumbling onto the arena floor. As they got to their feet, Matt and Jeff soared over the top ropes, launching their bodies at Jericho and D-Von. The four came crashing down onto the floor as the action in the ring started to pick up again.

Taker and Kane were back on the apron and Christian and Cena were exchanging blows. Matt and Jeff joined their team on the apron as John sent Christian towards the ropes. Instead of coming back, Christian held onto the ropes giving him enough time to lean to his left and tag in D-Von, who had just climbed back on the apron.

D-Von went to the ring and lashed out at Cena. Cena ducked underneath his arm, turned suddenly and launched a boot into D-Von's stomach. Hooking an arm around the Dudley's neck, Cena fell back, planting D-Von head first onto the mat in a DDT. Cena rolled to his feet and moved to his corner, tagging in Jeff Hardy.

Jeff Hardy climbed into the ring and grabbed D-Von's head. An elbow to his face, caused D-Von to lower to one knee again. As he got back up on two, Jeff landed another blow to his head. Jeff grabbed his arm and propelled him to Jeff's team corner. Midway, D-Von switched their positions and sent Jeff towards the corner instead. Jeff climbed to the top rope and flew off in a corkscrew twist. D-Von was flattened by a whisper in the wind.

Jeff rolled to his feet and set. As soon as D-Von made it to his feet, Jeff lashed a foot out, slamming it into D-Von's stomach. He circled an arm around D-Von's neck and turned for the impending twist of fate. Jericho had somehow gotten in the ring with a steel chair. As Jeff turned, Jericho swung. Jeff ducked and Jericho hit D-Von instead.

As D-Von fell to the mat, Taker climbed into the ring and went after Jericho. Jericho dropped the chair and slid out of the ring before Taker could get his hands on him. Jeff grabbed D-Von's legs, spreading them as he looked at Matt, crouching on the top turn buckle. The two brothers looked at each other and opened their mouths.

"Wassup!"

Matt soared from the top rope, landing his head between D-Von's legs. As Matt rolled away, Jeff went for the cover.

One! Two! Three!

"D-Von Dudley taken out by his own move!" J.R. exclaimed. "All five of Team Taker are still accounted for, but only two remain for Team Jericho."

Taker, Kane and John joined their boys in the ring. All five turned to look at the two men on the outside of the ring. Jericho and Christian climbed up on the apron, just realizing that it was going to be five on two and they were the two. With a glance at each other, the two Canadians jumped off the aprons and started walking back up the ramp. As they got to the middle, a figure ran out on stage.

Rage launched herself towards them, knocking them down with her body. She got to her feet as quickly as she could and then jammed her boot into Jericho's side. As Jericho rolled down the ramp, Rage turned her attention on Christian. Christian received the same treatment as Jericho and was soon rolling along the ramp with him.

Rage followed them, landing another kick to each of them to keep them rolling towards the ring. When the got to the bottom of the ramp, Rage slid Jericho into the ring, then Christian. As the two superstars were delivered into the hands of their enemies, Rage moved over to the side to watch the damage being done.

Taker and Kane lifted the men to their feet, then landed a blow to their heads. Christian and Jericho stumbled in opposite directions. The Hardy's joined in now, following Kane and Taker's example and pounded a fist into their flesh. John looked at his wife and motioned for her.

As she slid in, John pointed to the opposite corners. "Get them in the corners guys!"

With a final hit from Kane and Taker, Jericho and Christian fell back against the corner. Matt looked at Rage and immediately dropped to his hands and knees in front of Christian. Rage ran towards the corner, using Matt's back as a step stool to launch her body onto Christian's. Jeff followed suit and Rage did the same to Jericho.

Jericho and Christian stumbled from their corners right into the hands of John Cena and The Undertaker. Christian was lifted over Cena's head as Jericho was lifted onto Taker's shoulders. Seconds later, Christian and Jericho came crashing down from an F-U and the Last Ride. Taker and John cover at the same time.

One! Two! Three!


	93. Smackdown, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do now own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's or any of the shows. Please read and review.**

"I am Michael Cole, sitting ringside with Tazz and this is Friday Night Smackdown!" Cole said. "We are moments away from the first match of the evening. Chris Jericho vs. Rage."

"What a match that's gonna be!" Tazz said. "I can't wait!"

Cole turned to Tazz. "It's the whole reason you here tonight, right?"

"Absolutely!" Tazz said. "I can't wait to see Jericho get the ass kickin' he deserves."

"And he does deserve it, ladies and gentleman." Cole said. "This past Monday Night, while addressing the Rock, Chris Jericho had some pretty unflattering things to say about the WWE's most dominate diva...Rage."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"Let's be honest, Rock. It was an obvious victory. Cena sucks." Chris said. "He couldn't beat you last night because he sucks. Everything about that man sucks."_

_"His father-in-law sucks." Christian cut in. _

_"His father-in-law's brother...he sucks." Jericho said. "Not to mention that freak wife of his...she sucks too."_

_Chris paused for a moment and looked at Christian. "And you can ask the others backstage. She's got a lot of fans...if you know what I mean."_

_"Dude...I totally know what you mean." Christian said. "She's a favorite in the ECW locker room too."_

_"Yeah, actually I was told that she was using them so much," Jericho said with a smirk, "the men had to replace her knee pads." _

_**(Later on in the night)**_

_"Well, well...look who we have here." he said._

_The camera panned out and Undertaker and Rage came into view._

_"If it isn't the dead man himself...The Undertaker." Chris said, then turned to Rage. "And who are...oh my word...is that you Rage?"_

_Chris chuckled and shook his head, holding his hands out._

_"You'll have to excuse me." Chris said, giving them a fake smile. "I didn't recognize you at full height."_

_Rage gave him a smile. "Were you the ones who left the new knee pads in my locker room?"_

_Jericho chuckled. "I knew you use them a lot. Did you like them?"_

_"Oh...so very much..." Rage said as she stepped forward. "And if it's alright with you...I'd like to show you my appreciation."_

_Chris grinned. "Well, show away, baby."_

_Rage smiled at him and tugged him close to her. Her fingers slid along his chest and into his hair as she pressed her body close to his. Her lips came close to his ears and she whispered softly to him._

_"Do you know why I love these knee pads, Chris?" she whispered to him._

_"Why?" he groaned._

_Abruptly, Rage's fingers curled in his hair and pulled, yanking his head back._

_"They go great against your balls." she said softly._

_As soon as the words left her mouth, her knee slammed up between his legs, pad and all. She released his hair as he doubled over and fell to his knees in pain. Rage crouched down in front of him, tilting his face up with a finger under his chin. Leaning forward she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek._

_"See you Friday, big boy." she said softly._

_**Clip Ends**_

"You can tell just from that footage right there that tonight's match is gonna be brutal." Tazz said.

"If there's one person better than the Undertaker at dishing out payback, it's definitely Rage." Cole said. "And she proved it again, last night on ECW, when she sent a little message to Jericho, through his boy...Christian."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Christian got to his feet as the referee raised his arm in victory. With his back turned to one side of the audience, he never noticed Rage sliding into the ring. When he turned around, a look of surprise crossed his features as Rage gave him a smile and a wave, right before her fist said hello to his jaw._

_Christian staggered back, but Rage followed, landing another vicious blow to the side of his head, then another and another. With a kick to his stomach, she laced her arm around his neck and brought him down in a DDT. With Christian laid out in the middle of the ring, Rage climbed to the top rope. _

_The audience began to chant her name and she paused to look at them. Then, lifting her arms in the air, she flew from the top rope. Her legs lashed out, doing a scissors kick flip in the air and then landed right on Christian's chest. The fans clapped and hollered as Rage rolled to her feet and gave a twisted smile. It was clear she had enjoyed that._

_Rage picked up a mic and looked down into the camera._

_"That, Chris Jericho...that is only a small taste of what you'll get Friday night. You better pray that you get injured before then..." she said, "because by the time I'm done with you, you won't just be needing new pads...you'll be needing new knees."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Fighting words from the Undertaker's daughter." Cole said as he turned to Tazz. "Tell me Tazz, who do you think is gonna win?"

Tazz snorted. "Are you serious? Rage! Look, there's a reason why no one wants to get in the ring with her. it has nothing to do with who her father is. She's simply that damn good."

"A very true statement, Tazz, and here we go." Cole said as Jericho's music came on.

_"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is a hardcore match. Introducing first, weighing in at 237 pounds...Chris Jericho!"_

Chris Jericho walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. Hopping up on the middle rope, he put his hands up as the fans cheered.

_"And his challenger, from Death Valley...Rage!"_

The fans were on their feet as Rage came out onto the stage. She walked to the ramp and slid into the ring. Immediately, she and Y2J were eye to eye, both talking trash to each other. Flexing an open palm, Jericho lashed out and slapped Rage across the face. Rage's head turned from impact, and as her fingers lightly touched the burning skin, a ghostly smile touched her lips.

With snake reflexes, Rage cracked her own open palm against Jericho's cheek. Jericho's head snapped sideways, and he retaliated by coming at her with a fist. Rage ducked underneath it and pushed Jericho in the back. Jericho shot towards the ropes, using them to spring himself forward and knock her down with a clothesline. With a smirk, he covered her.

One! Two! And a kick out from Rage.

Jericho grabbed Rage by the hair as she rolled to her feet. He shot her towards the ropes and as she came back at him, went for another clothesline. Rage ducked underneath his arm, crossing to the other side of the ring. She fell back on the ropes and using them as a sling shot, sprung forward, knocking Chris down with a straddle slam.

With her legs on either side of him, Rage bent over him, landing her fist against his head. Jericho's arms came up trying to protect his head as Rage continued pounding on his flesh. The ref tugged on Rage's arm and she got up from Jericho.

Grabbing his hair, she pulled him to his feet, then sent him towards the corner. She quickly followed, driving her hip into his mid-section. As he fell back against the corner, she grabbed the ropes for support and began stomping away at his chest, only breaking when the referee began to count.

As Jericho unsteadily rose to his feet, Rage lashed another boot to his mid-section. Her arm slung around his neck and she brought him down in a DDT. Rage went for the cover.

One! Two! Jericho gets a shoulder up.

Rage rolled to her feet and slid out of the ring. A trashcan was brought out from beneath it and rolled into the ring. The lid, a cookie sheet and a kendo stick followed.

"Oh...the toys are coming out!" Tazz said.

Rage slid back into the ring and lifted the kendo stick. As Jericho got to his hands and knees, she lifted the stick high above her head and brought it down on his back. The kendo stick broke in half on impact and Jericho arched in pain, rolling away from her.

Rage tossed the stick out of the ring and grabbed the cookie sheet. She lifted it above her head, waiting for Jericho to get to his feet. When he did, she slammed it against his head. Jericho stumbled sideways into the ropes. Rage got the trashcan and held it in front of her. She lifted it slightly, jumped in the air and landed a drop kick to the center of it. It smashed against Jericho's chest and the blonde Canadian flipped over the ropes, onto the floor.

"Did you see that?!" Cole exclaimed. "Rage is completely dominating Chris Jericho!"

Rage rolled out of the ring, following Jericho. She grabbed the back of his head and led him over to the announcers table. His head slammed against the top of it, snapping back, only to be caught by Rage's hands.

"That's for my uncle!" Rage said.

Rage slammed his head down on the announcer's table for a second time.

"That's for my father!" Rage shouted.

Jericho's head snapped back again and Rage grabbed his hair for a third time. Forcefully, she brought him back down, head first onto the top of the announcer's table.

"That's for my husband!" Rage said.

Jericho's head bounced off the table and he stumbled towards the ring. Rage went after him, grabbing him by the hair and lead him back towards the announcers table. She wasn't done, yet. Jericho's head cracked onto the top of the announcers table once again.

"That's for me!" Rage shouted.

Jericho stumbled a few steps away, but before he could recover from the brutal assault just moments before, Rage came at him again. A heavy forearm slammed against his chest and he went down in a loud thud from a clothesline.

"And that's for Tazz!" Rage shouted, "Who came all the way from ECW to watch me kick your ass!"

"Damn straight!" Tazz shouted.

Rage pointed at Tazz, a smile on her lips. Tazz gave her a smile back and pointed right back. Turning her attention back to Jericho, she grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet. Guiding him back over to the announcers table, she slammed his head on it again, then pushed him on top of it.

Rage climbed up onto the apron, then all the way up to the top rope. She lifted her hands in the air as the fans went crazy and flew. Right before impact, Chris rolled off the table. Rage landed on it without anyone to break her fall.

"Oh my God!" Cole shouted. "She's gotta be broken, Tazz!"

Somehow, the table beneath her had remained in tact under the impact of her body hitting it. As Rage lay on the table, her eyes closed, Jericho crawled to the ring. Grabbing the apron, he pulled himself up to his feet. As he did so, he saw Rage laid out on the table. Looking at the table, he then turned his gaze to the ropes and started to climb.

He stood upon the top turnbuckle, just like Rage had done. He flew in the air, just like Rage had done. And just like Rage, he hit an empty table. Rage had somehow managed to roll off the table, onto the arena floor. Jericho came crashing down onto the table, splintering it in half. And as the camera zoomed in on the two wrestlers down on the ground, Michael Cole's voice could be heard, fading into a commercial.

"Oh my God! Don't go away, we'll have more when we come back! Oh my God, Tazz. Did you see that?"


	94. Smackdown, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do now own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's or any of the shows. Please read and review.**

"Welcome back to Smackdown! We are in the middle of a grueling match between Chris Jericho and the Undertaker's daughter, Rage." Cole said. "Before the break, Jericho and Rage both came crashing down onto the announcers table. They are just starting to stir!"

Jericho and Rage began to stir at the same time, but Jericho got to his feet first. He bent down, pulling things from underneath the ring, one of them a trash can. Lifting the trash can above his head, he stalked Rage, waiting for her to rise. When she did, he slammed the trash can against her head, knocking her back down with a sickening thud.

Jericho grabbed her hair, dragging her over to the ring and tossing her inside, along with several different weapons. Rage was slowly getting to her feet, with help from the ropes, when Jericho slid into the ring. He grabbed her hair, setting her up for a suplex. Rage countered, locking her leg around his, she fell backwards, planting him face first into the mat.

Stumbling to her feet, Rage grabbed the fire extinguisher. As Jericho got to his feet and turned towards her, she sprayed it in his face. Jericho went sideways, trying to brush the stuff from his eyes. As he turned his back to her, Rage picked up a cookie sheet and slammed it against his back.

Jericho's back arched and he staggered along the ropes. Rage followed him, landing a kick to his stomach and a forearm to the head. She grabbed his arm, shooting him across the ring, then brought him down with a clothesline as he came back. She went for the cover.

One! Two! Kick out from Chris Jericho!

Rage grabbed Chris by the hair, pulling him to his feet and shot him towards the ropes. Chris sprinted across the ring, using the ropes to spring himself forward. As he came near her, he jumped in the air and planted both feet to her chest. Rage fell to the mat from the drop kick as Jericho stood up.

Moving to the front of her, Jericho planted both of his feet firmly on her hair. Grabbing her arms, he lifted her up causing her hair to be pulled. Rage screamed in pain and retaliated the only way she could. She dug her long sharp nails into Jericho's skin. He pulled harder, she dug deeper. By the time Jericho finally released her, she had drawn blood with tiny cuts all over his hand.

Jericho grabbed Rage's hair pulling the girl off the mat. As Rage rose to her knees, her fist came out, jabbing into Jericho's stomach. He retained his hold on her as a second punch followed, then a third. Jericho slammed her head in between his legs, sliding his arms around her waist and lifted her to a sitting position atop his shoulders.

In a counter, Rage lowered her upper half down towards the floor. Sliding her arms and head through his legs, her lower body followed, sending Chris head first into the mat. The two rolled along the mat until Rage was able to cover with a roll over.

One! Two! Kick out from Chris Jericho!

The two rolled apart, each coming to their feet quickly. As Rage came at him, Jericho slammed an elbow into her eye. Rage stumbled back and Jericho followed. Bending down, he grabbed her legs and pulled. Rage fell on her back and Jericho began to turn her body.

"Oh no!" Tazz said. "The walls of Jericho set in place!"

Rage screamed, pain etched into her features as her body was bent. As the walls of Jericho stood, Christian came running out from the back and slid into the ring. Pinned down, Rage could not defend herself as Christian began stomping on her ribs. After a few moments, Christian came and knelt one knee in front of her. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.

"Had enough, bitch?" he asked harshly. "Ready to tap?"

Rage's eyes flashed, a new wave of anger set in and despite the pain she was in, her hand snapped out between Christian's legs and took hold.

Tazz whistled. "That's gotta hurt!"

Christian was brought to both knees as Rage squeezed him painfully. Jericho pressed her legs further, causing a scream to come forth from her. In turn, she tightened her hold on Christian, eliciting a scream from him. Christian's scream distracted Jericho and he released his hold on Rage. As Jericho turned to look, Rage released her hold on Christian, flipped over and landed a foot into Jericho's own set of family jewels.

It took a few seconds for all three to recover. Rage's legs were incredibly sore from having been in the walls of Jericho for so long and well, it's obvious why the men were sore. Jericho and Christian got to their feet first, still limping in pain a bit. Christian slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair while Jericho pulled Rage up and slammed her into a corner. A forearm across her temple, a boot to her ribs...he continued to beat her down until she was sitting on the bottom step.

When Christian slid back into the ring and raised the chair above his head, Jericho grabbed Rage's arm and shot her across the ring. As Christian took a swing, Rage ducked underneath it and stepped to the side. The chair hit Jericho full force in the head and the man went straight to the mat.

Christian didn't have time to contemplate what he had just done. As soon as he turned, chair still in his hand, Rage landed a drop kick, sending the chair smashing into his chest. Christian stumbled back and fell, landing on top of Jericho in a cross shape, with the chair partially between them.

Rage grabbed the ropes, bending to take a few breaths, then lifted her head. She looked at the audience and pointed up. The crowd went nuts as Rage climbed to the top rope and sailed off it. She flipped in the air, landing a moonsault on Christian, causing the chair to snap against Jericho's chest.

After a moment, Rage began to crawl towards Christian and Jericho. She pushed Christian off of Jericho, then rolled Jericho over and went for the cover.

One! Two! Three!

"She's done it!" Cole shouted. "Rage has beaten Chris Jericho! What a way to start of Smackdown."

Almost near the end of the show...

"Earlier tonight, moments after her match, Raw Diva, Rage, was attacked by an unknown person in the trainer's area backstage." Michael Cole said. "The attack was brutal and vicious and it left the most dominating Diva motionless on the floor. Take a look."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Rage winced as the trainer looked her over. Her eye was already starting to bruise from Jericho's elbow shot and her ribs were being bandaged. When the trainer was done, she gently rose to her feet and gave the trainer a smile._

_"Thanks, Jim." She said. _

_"Anytime, Rage." Jim said. "You did well tonight. You're dad would be proud."_

_Rage smiled and looked down as her cell phone started ringing. With a small laugh, she held it up for Jim to see._

_"Speaking of him..." she said, before flipping the phone open. "Hey, Dad."_

_Jim looked up and mouthed that he was going to leave. Rage lifted a hand in a small wave, mouthing thank you as she listened to her father talk._

_"Yeah, I'm done. It was great." Rage said._

_Rage paused and then chuckled. "Of course I won. Was there any doubt?."_

_Another pause. "Okay. I'm gonna grab a shower and head out. I'll see you shortly."_

_Rage hung up the phone and looked around, willing her eyes to adjust to the dark. All of a sudden, she felt herself being grabbed and she screamed. There was a loud crack and the scream abruptly came to an end. Crashes and bangs could be heard. Smacking, punches and footsteps too. Then, it was quiet._

_The lights came up a few seconds later and when they did, everyone was shocked. The trainer's room had been trashed. Lockers had been pushed over. Tables had been broken and splintered. Trays had been knocked over; medical supplies had been thrown around. _

_In the middle of it all, was Rage, face down, covered in rubble and unmoving. On the wall behind her, spray painted in red, were three words._

_Cena, I'm coming_

_**Clip Ends**_

"WWE Officials raced into the room seconds after the lights came up," Cole said, "and paramedics were called to the scene. When she remained unconscious, they quickly secured her into an ambulance and rushed her to the hospital here in town."

"It was fast too. They did a good job." Tazz said. "Took the medics like a minute to get her out of here."

"Absolutely. They did a..." Michael paused and pressed his ear phone. Puzzled, he looked over at Tazz. "Did I hear that right?"

Tazz nodded. "That's what I heard."

"Ladies and gentleman, I am being told that we have a call coming in over the line." Michael said. "Hello? Are you there? This is Michael Cole and Tazz."

Fans heard a rustle and then a voice come over the line.

"Michael Cole, Tazz...this is Undertaker."

"Undertaker...what a surprise!" Michael Cole said.

"Hey Taker, how's Rage?" Tazz asked.

"She's doing well." Taker said. "She's more concerned with her bike than anything else."

"She's laid up in the hospital and she's worried about her bike...that's classic." Tazz laughed. "Tell her the bike will be at the hotel before she is."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that, Tazz." Taker said.

"So I can assume she's awake now?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. John, Kane and I met the ambulance here and when the wheeled her in she was talking." Undertaker said.

"Do you have any test results back?" Cole wanted to know.

"Cracked rib and bruises, so far. We're waiting for the MRI results still, though." Taker explained. "The doctor's here, so I gotta go, guys."

"Give Rage our best, Taker." Tazz said.

"Taker, before you go," Michael said, "what is your response to the message that was left for John Cena, at the scene of the attack?"

Taker took a moment before answering.

"Let me just say this...The only thing more lethal than a pissed of husband, is a pissed off father. The dead man's on a hunt and when I find whoever did this...I will bury them...alive."


	95. Asking Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars, events, nor am I associated with any of them. Please Review, thanks!**

Two days later...

"Hello?"

"Hey Sen...its Mickie."

Sienna smiled. "Hey girl."

"Hey...I'm in town for a few days and was wondering if I can come by for a bit."

"Absolutely. Wanna stay here?" Sienna offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

Sienna rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Please, Mickie...like you could ever impose. You're like my sister."

John listened to Sienna speak and yelled out. "Get your ass over here already!"

Mickie heard John in the background and laughed. "Okay, okay...I'll be right over."

Fifteen minutes later, a knock sounded at Sienna's front door. Sienna ran to the door and flung it open. Immediately Mickie and Sienna were in each others arms, hugging. When Mickie hugged a bit too tight, Sienna let out a sqeak of pain.

"Oh, Sen! I forgot, I'm sorry." Mickie said, jumping back from her.

Sienna smiled at her and patted her arm. "No worries. John does it all the time."

"Hey..like I said. If you went around topless, I would be able to see the bandages and know not to touch you." John said, coming over to them with Abby in his arms.

Sienna rolled her eyes. "If I went around topless, John, I would never be able to stop you from touching me."

John wiggled his brows, buckling as he turned to Mickie. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug. "Hey, girl."

Mickie smiled at him and promptly held her arms out for the baby. John chuckled and handed Abby over to her, then picked up her luggage.

"I'll put these in the guest room for you." he said, disappearing upstairs.

Mickie grinned at the baby in her arms and planted a raspberry on her stomach. The four month old little girl lifted a toothless smile at her and kicked her arms and legs. Mickie chuckled and placed her on her stomach on the tummy mat.

"She's getting so big." Mickie commented.

Sienna nodded. "I know. It's crazy. Seems like just yesterday I was giving birth. We went to the doctor yesterday and he said that she'll start teething any day now and he wants us to try to give her that baby cereal."

Mickie shook her head. "Wow...it's happening so fast."

Sienna snorted. "You're telling me. Today she's lifting her head and eating solid foods. Next thing you know, John will be walking her down the aisle."

"Not gonna happen." John announced as he came back downstairs. "My baby isn't getting married cus she's never gonna date...are you princess?"

John lifted his daughter into his arms and gently rubbed his chin into her tiny hands. A long list of incoherent babbles erupted from the tiny girl and everyone laughed. The three superstars made their way to the backyard where a play pen was set up. John put Abby on her stomach in the play pen as Sienna put some toys in front of her.

"So, how long are you out of action?" Mickie asked looking at Sienna.

"Just for a couple of weeks. I'm still gonna be around. I just can't get in the ring." Sienna said. "They're working on modifying the storyline so far."

"So why are you here in town?" John asked sitting down at the patio table, interupting the girl's chatter.

"Well...I'm actually here to talk to Mark." Mickie said hesitantly.

Sienna looked at her in surprise. "You want to talk to Dad? Why?"

"Well...actually I needed to talk to you before I talk to him." Mickie said.

"Well, spill girl!" Sienna said.

"It's just...my dad isn't gonna be there, you know...and I was hoping maybe you'd share Mark with me when we go down the aisle?" Mickie asked in a rush.

Sienna grinned. "Of course!"

Mickie smiled, letting out a breath of relief. "Really? Do you think he would do it? I mean...I know I'm not his daughter, but...he's the closest thing I've had to a father and...well..."

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Good Lord girl...you're just like me. We're not his blood, but we're definitely his daughters."

"You really think so?" Mickie asked, still unsure.

John chuckled. "Believe me...she speaks the truth. Mark thinks of you like a daughter, Mickie."

"Yeah...and he just so happens to be coming over tonight for a barbecue, so you can ask him then." Sienna said.

Two hours later, Mickie did just that.

"Hey Mark? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mickie asked.

Mark took one look at Mickie's nervous face and was immediately concerned. "Sure, come over here and we'll talk."

Mark led her over to two chairs set up in the yard. He studied her as they sat down.

"Are you okay, Mickie?" he asked.

Mickie shifted nervously, then sighed. "I um...I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay...does it have anything to do with that ring on your finger?" Mark said with a smile. "Yeah...I noticed it."

Mickie grinned and held it out. "Matt proposed."

Mark smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm extremely happy for you, Mickie. You and Matt are perfect for each other."

Mickie looked up at him. "You think so?"

Mark nodded. "Absolutely. Was that what you were going to tell me?"

Mickie shook her head. "No...although it has something to do with it."

"I see." Mark said, thinking. "Are you pregnant? Cus if you are, it's okay. You're going to be a great mom. And Matt's going to be a great dad."

Mickie chuckled. "Thank you...but no. No kids just yet."

"Well, then what's up? Does his family not like you or something?" Mark asked, somewhat mystified.

Mickie shook her head. "No...his family and I get along."

"Does your family not like him?" Mark asked.

Mickie shrugged. "My family's never met him."

"Why not?" Mark asked.

Mickie shrugged again, then sighed. "I haven't seen or spoken to my folks in a long time, Mark."

"Why not?" Mark asked softly.

"Because of my first marriage." Mickie whispered. "We met at a high school dance and we fell instantly in love."

Mickie closed her eyes as she smiled a little.

"I can still see his smile." she sighed. "He had the most beautiful smile."

Mark kept silent, letting her bask in her memory. After a couple seconds, Mickie opened her eyes and shook her head.

"When mom and dad met him, they immediately hated him." Mickie said softly. "My parents were snobs. It was the funniest thing too because they were middle class, but they acted like they were above that. They only socialized with people in higher class brackets. Everyone else was beneath them."

"And they hated him because he came from a poor family." Mickie continued. "But I didn't care. I loved him and I wanted to be with him, even if it meant not having some of the luxuries I'd grown up with."

Mickie smiled as another memory came to her. "We got engaged my senior year of high school. I skipped class and went down to the lake. He told me that he was going into the military...that he was leaving...that he wanted me to go with him. I was so excited, I ran home to tell my folks. I thought they'd be happy for me...but they weren't. They told me that if I married him, they'd disown me."

"So what happened?" Mark asked.

"He went off to boot camp, I stayed and graduated high school. We got married and I haven't spoken to my parents since." Mickie said. "And we were happy. Really happy. Then, almost three years ago...he was killed in action."

Mark rose to his feet and drew her into his arms as a tear slid down her cheek. "You miss him, don't you?"

Mickie nodded and hugged him. "So much."

Mark stayed there, holding her until her tears dried. When she pulled back, he handed her his hankie to wipe her face. Mickie cleaned her face up and sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"Are you worried that you are offending your first husband by getting married again?" Mark asked.

Mickie shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm in love with Matt and I know marrying him is the right thing to do."

"Are you upset that your folks won't be at your wedding?" Mark said, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, my mom passed away a few years ago. She'd probably come if she was still alive." Mickie said.

"And your dad won't come?" Mark asked. "Does that upset you?

Mickie shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, not really. I guess I've just gotten used to it, you know?"

Mark nodded. "So...then...why are you upset?"

"Well, it's just...I mean...you don't have to say yes...you can say no if you want, it's just..." Mickie said. "I checked with Sienna and Sara and they are both okay with it and so now, it's up to you..."

"What's up to me, Mickie?" Mark asked confused.

"I mean, I know I'm not your daughter," Mickie continued as if he hadn't spoken. "but I kinda think of you as a father...and so I was hoping, you might be okay with walking me down the aisle?"

Mark looked at her a moment and then smiled. "I'm glad you think of me as a father, because I think of you as my daughter and I would be more than happy to walk you down the aisle."

Mickie's eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure, cus...I mean...you're already gonna be walking Sienna down the aisle and I don't want to impose or anything."

"Hey...I have two arms, Mickie." Mark said. "I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

Mickie smiled. "Thank's Mark."

"You're welcome." Mark said pulling her in for a hug. When they pulled apart, he looked at her. "You do realize that by thinking of me as your dad, you've given me certain priveledges, right?"

Mickie looked at him confused. "I have? Like what?"

Mark looked away thoughtfully. "Well...like...having talks with you...and being a grandpa to any kids you might have...and paying for your part of the wedding and of course, beating up anyone who hurts you..."

"Wait! Back up!" Mickie said. He had said it so casually, she had almost missed it.

"Mark...I didn't say all that so you would offer to pay for the wedding." she said. "I mean, Matt and I have money set aside for it and..."

"I know you didn't." Mark said. "But, I want to, so I'm going to."

"But, Mark...we've got enough money." Mickie said. "You don't' need to pay..."

Mark's hand shot up, silencing her outburstt. As he looked at her, one brow rose.

"You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm not being difficult, Mark." Mickie started. "At least, I'm not not trying to be. But you really don't have to pay for the wedding. I've got enough money to cover it."

"I see I'm gonna have to take drastic measures." Mark sighed and got to his feet. "If you won't let me, I know someone who will. Excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

Mickie's eyes widened as Mark started walking away. He was going to call Matt. Matt couldn't say no to Taker, especially when Taker had that look in his eye. The same look he had in his eye right now.

"Mark! Don't you dare!" Mickie shouted as she jumped to her feet and ran after him.

Before he left the grass, Mickie jumped onto his back, locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Mark stumbled back from surprise, but quickly regained his balance and kept walking towards the kitchen.

"Mark! Come on!" Mickie whined.

Mark stopped and looked back at her. "You gonna stop protesting my wallet?"

Mickie groaned and didn't answer. Mark took that silence as a no and continued walking. When he walked into the kitchen, everyone looked up to see Mickie hanging on his back like a monkey.

Sienna tilted her head, questioningly. "What's going on, guys?"

"He's threatening to call Matt!" Mickie said.

"Why?" Sienna asked, looking from her father to Mickie.

"Because she's being difficult." Mark answered, reaching for the phone.

"I'm not being difficult!" Mickie said, sliding off his back.

"Yes, you are, but let's get a second opinion." Mark said. "Mickie here came to me today and told me that she thought of me as her father, which is a good thing, because in my heart, she's as much my daughter as Sienna is. She then proceeds to ask me to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. Of course I said yes. She's my daughter, why wouldn't I? Are you guys following this?"

Sienna, Sara and John nodded.

Mark looked at them. "And what do fathers do for the wedding, beside walk their daughter down the aisle?"

Sara grinned. "They write the check."

Mark grinned. "Exactly."

Mark turned to look at Mickie. "See...even my wife agrees...I should pay for the wedding...the entire wedding. It's my priveledge, as a father, to do so."

Mickie sighed and looked at Sara, then back at Mark. "Oh alright. You can pay for the wedding."

Mark chuckled, along with everyone else. "Glad to hear it."

Sienna looked at Mickie, then her father, then back to Mickie again.

"You know, Mickie," She said. "You really could be Daddy's daughter. I mean...you're the spitting image of him."

Mickie groaned. "Oh...that's just great. I was already short and now I'm ugly too."

"Ugly?!" Mark said, his mouth dropping.

Mickie and Sienna exchanged a wink. Mark saw, and pointed at them both.

"Ooooo...you two better run..."

With that, the two girls took off out into the backyard. Mark was close on their heels and the rest were looking on, laughing at the father and daughter chase.


	96. Shopping for Supplies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars, events, nor am I associated with any of them. Please Review, thanks!**

Mickie and Sienna sat down across from each other and picked up a menu. John was watching the baby so the two women could have a day of spa treatments and shopping.

"So what type of wedding do you want to plan?" Sienna asked after they'd ordered.

Mickie took a sip of water and thought about it for a minute. "Well, Matt wants a small wedding. Something fun, but not too formal."

Sienna snorted. "Does Matt realize where we work? There's not such thing as a small wedding in the WWE."

"Yeah. I know." Mickie said.

"So does Vince want to do a wedding for the show?" Sienna asked.

Mickie shook her head. "No...he just wants a few shots of the reception to make a video."

"Ahh." Sienna said with a nod.

"So...what about you? What do you and John want?" Mickie asked.

"We're kinda like you...small, low-key and informal." Sienna said. "The problem is choosing a date. I mean, we're on the road so much, its hard to get it all planned out when your on an airplane for 5 days out of the week, you know?"

"Yeah, but that's pretty easy to side step." Mickie asked. "All you gotta do is plan it into your work schedule."

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"Well, it's like...Sara and Mark's wedding. You planned it for Reno because a show was there." Mickie said. "Pick a city where there's a show and have your wedding there."

"Hey guys!" Sara said, coming into the restaurant. "Sorry I'm so late. Your dad was being an ass this morning."

Sienna chuckled. "What's wrong with dad?"

"Oh...nothing. He was working on his bike and dropped a tool on his foot, so he's cranky." Sara said with a smile. "So...what are you two talking about and when do we get to go shopping?"

Mickie and Sienna laughed.

"After lunch, and we were planning the wedding." Mickie said. "We're trying to plan it around a show."

"That's a good idea." Sara said. "You can do that with your honeymoon, too. Where you guys thinking about?"

"Well, we could always go to Reno like you and Mark did." Mickie said.

Sara shook her head. "You guys aren't doing a show there until the end of the year. I didn't think you guys wanted to wait that long."

Mickie sighed. "We don't. Well, what shows do we have coming up?"

Sienna looked up. "Well, we're going to California next week. Although, I think that might be too short a notice."

Sara looked at them. "Aren't you guys doing a show in Hawaii in a few weeks?"

"Yeah." Mickie nodded. "Matt and Jeff bought their dad a plane ticket so he could go, too."

"John did the same for his family." Sienna said. "His folks and brothers, along with their women are coming to the show."

"And your dad is flying Sharon and her husband out there as well for their anniversary, which happens to be that same weekend." Sara said.

"So...everyone's going to be there?" Mickie asked.

Sara nodded. "Sounds like."

Sienna looked at Mickie. "Sounds perfect to me. We could have a casual wedding at the beach."

"Okay, that takes care of the wedding, but...what about the reception?" Mickie asked.

"Most hotels have these wedding packages where they hold a luau as a reception." Sara said. "It's a lot of fun."

"Luau? As in that pig roast thing?" Sienna asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, you know, hula dancers and those guys that throw the fire knives and lots and lots of food."

Sienna looked at Mickie. "Well, what do you think?"

Mickie grinned. "Sounds perfect."

"It does to me too." Sienna said with a smile. "A beach wedding with a luau reception. It's perfect."

An hour later...

"So...where exactly do you get a beach wedding dress?" Sienna asked as the girls walked out of the restaurant.

"Well, I think that you can have a normal one if you want." Mickie said.

"You can also just use a white summer dress or even a bathing suit if you want." Sara said.

"A bathing suit, huh?" Mickie said, thinking about that. "That sorta makes sense. I mean, the wedding's on the beach."

Sara nodded. "Of course, you could always wear a sarong to make is look like a dress or a skirt, too."

"What about bridesmaids and stuff? What do they wear?" Mickie asked.

"You can pick out a Hawaiian print and have the guys wear shirts that match the girls' dresses." Sara said. "And your two men can wear like, a pair of shorts and a white shirt, or linen pants and a white shirt. I mean...it's casual, so if you wanted to, you could all come down in your bathrobes."

Mickie and Sienna laughed.

"I don't think we'll make it that casual, Sara." Mickie said.

"But the part about matching prints is a good idea." Sienna said. "What about decorations and stuff?"

"The hotels will take care of decorating the luau for you. And most places will help set up the altar and stuff." Sara said.

"So, basically, all we gotta do is pick out bridal wear and stuff." Sienna said. "Well, where do we get that stuff?"

Sara smiled. "Follow me. I know exactly where to go."

Later that night...

Mickie and Sienna came through the front door with an armload of bags, with Sara trailing behind them. Mark and John looked up from playing with the babies and rose to their feet seeing all the bags.

"Damn girls...what'd you do? Buy out the whole city?" Mark asked as he and John took the bags from the girls and set them on the kitchen table.

Sara grinned at her husband, giving him a quick kiss. "There's more in the car. Do you and John mind?"

Ten minutes later, the entire kitchen table was covered with shopping bags. Mark and John took a look in one and looked up at the girls.

"What is all this?" Mark asked.

Sienna grinned. "Stuff for the wedding."

"I thought we agreed to keep it small and casual." John said.

"It's gonna be casual, John. I promise." Sienna said.

"The girls are gonna get married in Hawaii." Sara said.

"Hawaii?!" John said, surprised. "Sienna...when I said low-key...I meant like...at someone's house. How the hell are we supposed to get everyone to Hawaii for the wedding?"

"Well, the WWE is going to be there for its first show in a few weeks. You already bought tickets for your family and so did Matt...so everyone's already gonna be there." Sienna said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah...it just seemed...perfect." Mickie said.

"Yep...we're gonna do it the night before. We already called Vince and he has the plane scheduled for a day earlier than normal." Mickie said.

"We already bought the dresses and shirts for everyone and we've booked the hotel for the wedding site and luau." Sara said. "The hotel is gonna take care of decorating the altar and reception and this stuff is for hair pieces and favors."

"Wow...you've been busy." Mark commented.

Sienna grinned and turned to John. "Well...what do you think?"

John smiled and slid an arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Sounds good, babe."

Mark slid an arm around his wife and dabbed at the pretend tears in his eyes, saying dramatically.

"Can ya believe it, Ma? Our girls've done growed up and gettin' hitched...again."


	97. Visiting Extreme

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva, shows or PPV's. Thanks for everyone whose' been reviewing. The feedback is amazing and I'm very glad you guys like it so far. Please keep reading and letting me know what you think. :)**

With the wedding only a few days away, Sienna, John and Abby had flown to North Carolina to visit with Mickie, Matt and Jeff as well as getting as much stuff ready for the wedding as they could. Mickie sat down in a chair next to Sienna and groaned.

"Holy cow, you think maybe we over did it a bit on this stuff?" she asked. "How many of these do we have to do?"

Sienna looked at the stuff on the table and sighed. "Too many. I hope we get done soon, though. I mean we have to leave for that fundraiser thing tomorrow."

"Well, let's get started. When the boys get back, we'll make them help." Mickie said.

Sienna nodded and the two began putting together the wedding favors. Since the wedding was going to be at the beach in Hawaii and the decor was Hawaiian style, it made sense that the favors would be too. Except the girls hadn't just wanted any normal wedding favors like tins of candies, or candles, or something along those lines. Along with a fresh flowered lei's, they're guests were receiving an entire bag full of Hawaiian goodies.

The tote bags were gender specific. The males received a large tote bag with a blue and white hibiscus design. Inside that bag was a blue Honu towel. It had the same hibiscus design and black striped trim. To go along with the beach towel was a sun care accessory kit consisting of island made sun block, tanning oil and browning lotion. Also in the bag was a Hawaiian print wallet, lanyard and keychain. A bar accessory kit rounded out the bag. The bar kit consisted of four tiki shot mugs, a hula girl bottle opener, palm tree salt and pepper shakers, aloha shirt coasters, hula girl wine corks and a stainless steel tumbler with a tiki motif.

All the girls received a large tote bag with red and white hibiscus design. Their beach towel matched the bags design and color and was also trimmed in black. The same sun care kit that was in the men's bags were also in the women's. Each bag also contained a 3-piece travel make-up bag. The make-up bag was black with a Hawaiian beach and sunset design. Scented candles in all shapes and sizes were also put in the bags, permeating scents such as coconut, jasmine and sweet tropical fruits, as well as a pula shell necklace. As a final gift, all women received a bath set containing plumeria perfumed spray, plumeria scented body wash, scented body lotion, milled soap, bath crystals and bath beads. Each bath set came with a soft sponge, bath pillow and eye covers.

Aside from the bag, each guest was going to receive a welcome basket at their hotel room, compliments of the two bridal couples. The basket contained local made treats such as chocolate covered macadamia nuts, sweet potato chips, mango ginger granola and various types of tropical fruit jellies with crackers. Each basket also came equipped with one pound of freshly ground Kona Coffee.

Mickie looked up after an hour of stuffing bags and sighed. "I feel like we haven't even started."

Sienna laughed. "I feel the same way. It's a lot of work, but...it's for a good cause right?"

Mickie chuckled. "Hell yeah...our weddings!"

Sienna looked up as her stomach growled abruptly. "Hmm...I must be hungry."

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Although, I can't promise anything is there." Mickie said as she continued to stuff the bags.

Sienna nodded and moved to go upstairs. Mickie lifted her head and stared at her for a moment.

"Sen...where you going?" she asked. "The kitchen's that way."

Mickie pointed towards the dining room and Sienna chuckled.

"I know, but Abby always seems to get hungry the same time I'm about to eat." she said.

As if on cue, the sound of a crying baby came through the monitor. Sienna chuckled and shook her head.

"It never fails." she said. "Can you maybe fix a little of the cereal for me while I go get her?"

"Sure." Mickie said.

As Sienna moved upstairs, Mickie went into the kitchen. She grabbed the box of baby cereal from the counter and began making it. A few seconds later, the door opened and the guys came in, each with an armload of groceries. Setting the bags on the table, Matt came over and gave Mickie a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey baby." he said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making some food. Sienna's hungry." Mickie said.

Jeff set his groceries on the table and walked up behind Matt to peer at what Mickie was making. Jeff rose a brow, seeing it was the baby cereal.

"She eats baby cereal?" he asked. "Gross."

John laughed. "It's not for her, you jackass. Every time Sienna gets hungry, the baby wakes up and wants food."

Mickie nodded. "That's what Sienna said, too. I didn't believe it at first, but then her stomach growled and like two seconds later, Abby started crying. It was crazy."

"Speak of the starving..." Matt said as Sienna joined them with Abby.

Mickie set the bowl of baby cereal on the table and pulled out a chair so Sienna could sit. John moved to his wife and kissed her cheek then stole Abby out of her hands.

"You steel her, you feed her." Sienna said.

John sat down at the table as Sienna started hunting through the bags. Jeff and Matt sat down on either side of John as he began feeding the baby. Mickie looked over and chuckled.

"Pst." she said nudging Sienna. "How many men does it take to feed a baby?"

When Sienna looked up at her, she pointed to the three boys. Matt and Jeff had somehow each gotten a baby spoon. The two brothers were playing airplane, alternating feeding Abby as John held her. With a grin, Sienna slid out her camera phone and took a picture.

"Too cute." Sienna said with a chuckle.

As the boys continued to feed the baby, Sienna and Mickie started unloading the groceries. Sienna brows rose as she unloaded six boxes of rice cereal, jars of baby food, juices and baby spoons and plates/bowls. Stopping she turned to her husband.

"Um...you do realize we're leaving tomorrow right?" Sienna asked. "And that we have all plates and stuff?"

John looked up and looked at her confused. "Yeah, why?"

Sienna motioned to the counter loaded with all the baby stuff.

"Two of those boxes are ours." John said "Everything else is Matt and Jeff's."

Mickie looked over at the counter and frowned. She turned an eye to her fiancé and moved over to a cupboard.

"Matthew Hardy!" she said, opening the cupboard already stocked with baby food. "Back off the baby food. We already have a cupboard full."

Sienna looked at Mickie and Matt and rose a brow. "Is there something I should know?"

Mickie looked at her. "I'm not pregnant, Sen."

Sienna looked at them confused. "Then why all this?"

Matt looked up from feeding Abby. "Because we're the kids Godparents, Sen. We're stocking up for when she might come visit. Jeff did the same thing."

Sienna chuckled and shook her head. "Guys...that's so weet, but seriously...Mickie's right. Back off the baby food."

Matt gave her a face, then turned back and resumed feeding Abby. Mickie shook her head and started putting the baby food away. Jeff looked over at Sienna as she started making lunch for everyone.

"So what exactly do the serve at a luau?" he asked. "Food wise, I mean?"

"I have a menu here somewhere." Sienna said, as she turned to the diaper bag to find it.

"Here it is." she said, pulling it out. "Let's see...it's kind of like a buffet. The one we ordered has beef and chicken teriyaki sticks, Kalua Pua'a..."

"What's that?" Jeff said.

Sienna looked up. "I think it's the pig that they roast in the sand."

Jeff nodded and Sienna continued.

"Lau Lau, which is pork and fish wrapped in taro leaves and ti leaves." she continued.

"They raw like sushi?" Matt asked.

"I don't think so." Mickie said as she peered at the menu over Sienna's shoulder. "I think they are more steamed in the leaves or something."

"So far so good. What else can we expect?" Jeff said.

"Jumbo shrimp with cocktail sauce, smoked fish with horseradish cream." Sienna said. "And there's also going to be bakes Mahi Mahi, but it doesn't say what that is."

"It's fish." Mickie supplied. "I don't remember what kind, but it is fish."

Siena nodded. "Okay, so...the fish thing, and then we're having three salads: a crab salad, a baby green salad with papaya dressing and a Lomi Lomi salad."

"What's a lomi?" John asked.

"Lomi Lomi salad is a cold salmon salad." Mickie said. "It's really good."

"Is that the salad you got last time we were there?" Matt asked her.

Mickie nodded. "Yeah. You tried it, remember?"

Matt nodded. "Yep, it was good. Woulda been better with ranch, though."

Mickie wrinkled her nose. "That's so gross. You really know how to ruin a perfectly good salad, Matt."

Matt winked at her and Sienna looked up at Jeff.

"There's also going to be steamed rice, sweet potatoes, stir-fried veggies, fruit trays and breads." she said.

"And the drinks are really cool, too." Mickie said. "They come in coconut cups with tiny umbrellas and pineapple slices."

Jeff nodded. "Did you guys decide on a cake?"

Sienna and Mickie looked at each other, then back at him.

"Actually, we couldn't decide on a cake." Sienna admitted. "We couldn't find one we both liked."

"So, we opted to have two cakes instead." Mickie said.

"What did you guys pick?" Jeff asked, slightly curious.

Mickie opened her wedding folder and took out a picture of her and Matt's wedding cake. It was a four tiered cake in the shape of a huge lighthouse. The cake was topped with a light house dome and light made out of plastic and was accented with cut out windows, edible sand and sea shells.

"It's gonna be chocolate cake, with light chocolate frosting and raspberry filling." Mickie said. "My favorite."

"This looks cool." Jeff said.

"This is ours." Sienna said, showing Jeff her picture. She and John had chosen to go with a four tiered wedding cake. Accented with towers, doors and edible sea shells, the cake looked like a four story sand castle. It was truly an amazing piece of art.

"I don't like chocolate cake, so I'm having plain white with a different filling in each layer." Sienna said.

"Looks good." Jeff shook his head and groaned. "You two are making me hungry."

Mickie and Sienna laughed and put the pictures away. Mickie turned to the boys as she leaned back against the counter top.

"We need you guys to help us fill the bags before the barbecue tonight." she said.

Matt stood as Abby finished eating and placed the bowl in the sink.

"Okay...come show us what to do." he said as he headed to the living room.

"Give me a minute to change her and I'll be down to help." John said, disappearing upstairs with Abby.

An hour later, the bags were stuffed and boxed. As the girls got the salad and sides together, Jeff and John loaded the boxes of bags into the rental car while Matt started the barbecue. Ten minutes later, Gilbert Hardy arrived, taking charge of his 'grand-baby', along with Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms. With food being cooked and beers in hands, it was time to party.


	98. Newlywed Game, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars, divas, website, The Newlywed show, Vin Diesel and I am not associated with them. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Author Note: Back in Chapter 81, I mentioned that the superstars and Diva's would be playing Family Feud. I started writing it, but in the middle of it, thought of this idea and felt it was much better. Family Feud is now The Newlywed Game. Let's have some fun!**

_"From Hollywood, the newlywed capital of the world, it is WWE day here on the Newlywed game. Now let's meet our couples."_

_"Couple number one from ECW, he is the straight edge superstar and she is the blonde bombshell...CM Punk and Kelly Kelly!"_

The camera zoomed in on CM Punk and Kelly Kelly. The two waved into the camera and then gave each other high-fives.

_"Couple number two, from Smackdown, he is the motorcycle driving, bandana wearing superstar and she is the all American girl...Chuck Palumbo and Michelle McCool!"_

Chuck and Michelle both made revving motions with their hands, then laughed and waved into the camera.

_"Couple number three, from Raw, he is one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and she is the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship...Matt Hardy and Mickie James!"_

Matt slung his arm around Mickie's shoulder as she leaned back against him. Matt placed a kiss on her forehead, then the two waved into the camera.

_"And our final couple...they are the most dominating couple in the industry today...John Cena and Rage!"_

The camera swooped over to John and Rage. Both wore their signature 'don't mess with me' looks. They took each others hands and nodded at the camera.

_"And here is your special guest host and the face of today's action hero...Vin Diesel!"_

Vin Diesel came out from backstage and nodded at the camera.

"Thank you and welcome to the WWE edition of the Newlywed Game! We are live and I promise you it's going to be a great show!" Vin said with a smile. "When I found out the WWE was going to be on the show, I told my manager that he had to somehow get me on the show. I've been a huge wrestling fan since I was young and it is great to be among some of the best Superstars and Diva's in the industry today."

Vin nodded as everyone clapped.

"Today, these fan picked couples will compete against each other for the chance to win 25,000 for the charity of their choice." Vin said. "Very quickly, let's rundown how long these couples have been together and what charity they are playing for."

The camera turned to CM Punk and Kelly Kelly.

"We've been dating for about six months now." Kelly Kelly said, smiling at Punk.

"Ahh...so you guys are the newbies of the bunch, then. And who are you guys playing for?" Vin asked.

"We are playing for P.V.A.A...which is Preventing Violence Against Animals." CM Punk.

"It provides safe houses for all types of abused animals and offers medical treatment for them as well." Kelly Kelly said.

The camera turned to Chuck and Michelle.

"We have been together for a little over a year and we are playing for the Rescue Foundation." Michelle said.

"It's a foundation that provides food, clothing, shelter...anything you can think of for emergencies and natural disasters." Chuck said.

The camera turned to Matt and Mickie.

"We are playing for the Books and Tools Club." Matt said. "It is an organization that helps adults and children learn to read and write in countries all over the world and offers paper, pens, books...anything someone needs to be able to read and write."

"Very nice. And you guys are getting married soon, right?" Vin asked.

Mickie nodded. "Yeah. In a couple of days, actually."

"Congratulations." Vin said. "I assume, I'll be welcome?"

Mickie laughed. "Absolutely."

Vin chuckled and turned to Rage and John. "And what about you two?"

"Well, apparently we're the old couple here." John said. "We've been married for over a year now."

"And who are you playing for?" Vin asked.

"We are playing for an organization called Prospect Paradise." John said.

"It is a nationwide organization that helps children who have been physically, emotionally and mentally abused." Rage said.

The camera focused back on Vin Diesel and the celebrity host gave them all a smile that would guarantee to melt the hearts of every single female watching the show.

"All of the charities these couples are playing for can be found on the WWE website. If you'd like to give a donation or learn more about them, just click on the link provided." Vin said. "We're going to take a quick break and when we come back, I guarantee it's gonna get personal and it's gonna get fun. We question the men, next!"

After the break...

"Welcome back to a special live edition of the newlywed game. The women have disappeared backstage into a soundproof room." Vin said. "And it is time for some five point questions."

"As you know, you will answer these questions predicting what your women will say when she is asked the same question in just a few moments." Vin continued. "Each correct answer will push you further along to winning that 25,000 for your charity."

Vin waited until the clapping died down before reading the first question.

"Your first question is worth five points." Vin said. "From the beginning of your first date to the very first time the two of you made whoopee, will the women say it was a matter of hours, days, weeks, months or years?"

The camera turned to CM Punk.

"Um...I think it was months." CM Punk said. "I think we dated a few months before we did that."

Vin rose a brow at him. "You think?"

CM Punk sighed. "I was sorta innebriated that night, but I really do think it was months."

Vin laughed and nodded, then turned to Chuck.

"It was a year...to the day." Chuck said.

"A year to the day...okay." Vin said, turning to Matt. "Matt, how about you?"

Matt grinned. "One day."

The camera turned to John, who appeared deep in thought.

"Can you read the question again, please?" John asked.

"Sure." Vin said. "From the beginning of your first date to the first time you 'made whoopee', will the women say it was a matter of hours, days, weeks, months or years?"

"So...seconds isn't an option, huh?" John asked.

Everyone laughed and John held up his hands. "Just kidding, just kidding. Well, I know for a fact that it was hours, so...that's what I'll say."

Vin looked at him. "Hours huh?"

John grinned. "Yeah...well, we ended up getting hitched the night of our first date...and lets just say the wedding night was good...if you know what I mean."

The guys laughed and Vin shook his head.

"Okay, second question, worth five points." Vin said. "What room will your girl say is the most European influenced room in the house? Chuck...we'll start with you."

Chuck thought for a minute. "Um...not too sure what European influenced is, but I guess I'll say the...living room."

"Okay...Matt?" Vin said.

"Hmm...that would have to be the office." Matt said. "It's the only space that isn't countrified."

Vin laughed and looked to John.

"Easy." John said. "Kitchen. She did the Tuscan design herself."

Vin nodded and looked at CM Punk.

"Office." CM Punk said. "Everything else is...pink."

CM Punk shuddered as he said the color, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Does anybody else have pink rooms in their house?" Vin asked.

"Hell no!" John said. "The rest of us aren't whipped!"

"Hey!" CM Punk said with a scowl.

Everyone laughed and Vin shook his head. "See this is why I wanted to be here. You never know what people are going to say when it's live."

"Next question, still worth five points." Vin said. "What will your girl say is something you do that she cannot stand? Matt, we'll start with you."

"Mickie says that I snore...rather loudly, so I'm gonna say that." Matt said.

"Okay, John?" Vin asked.

John thought about it for a minute. "I'm gonna say...nothing. I don't think I have any bad habits."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Matt busted up laughing. John looked at him and frowned.

"What?" he said.

Matt shook his head, chuckling. "You...no bad habits." he said, dissolving into another fit of laughter.

John leaned over and socked him in the shoulder. "Oh shut up. My wife happens to think I'm perfect, thank you."

At that Matt grinned. "Okay...if you say so."

John sent him another glare, then turned to Vin who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Okay...hard to believe, but okay. CM Punk, what about you?" Vin asked.

"I'm gonna say that I always leave an empty milk container in the fridge." CM Punk said.

"And Chuck?" Vin asked.

"I'm gonna say that I always forget to wipe my feet on the rug." he said. "I get yelled at a lot about that."

"Okay...last question." Vin said. "What will your girl say is your favorite thing about her body? John we'll start with you."

"Hell, that's easy." John said. "Her chest. It's big, especially now that she's had our baby."

Everyone laughed at that comment and Vin cocked his head to the side.

"You guys had a daughter right?" he asked. "How old is she now?"

"We did. Her names Abby and she is a little over four months old." John said, a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations." Vin said.

"Thanks man." John said.

"Okay, CM Punk...what will your girl say is your favorite thing about her body?" Vin asked.

CM Punk grinned. "Definitely her smile. She's got a killer smile...melts everyone's heart."

Chuck grinned when the camera turned to him. "I'm gonna say smile too. Michelle can light up an entire room with that."

"Okay...Matt?" Vin asked.

"Definitely her eyes." Matt said. "You get lost in those."

"Okay, in just a few minutes we are going to reunite these men with their loved ones, but first...a message from the charities we're playing for today." Vin said. "We'll be right back."


	99. Newlywed Game, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars, divas, website, The Newlywed show, Vin Diesel and I am not associated with them. Please read and review! Thanks!**

"Welcome back to the WWE special edition of The Newlywed Game. If anyone watching at home would like to donate to the charities mentioned here today, you can go to the WWE website and click on the link provided." Vin said. "Okay, the guys have just given us their predictions on what their girls will say. We've brought the girls back and it's time to see whose answers match."

"Okay ladies, first question." Vin said. "From the beginning of your first date to the first time you made whoopee... was it a matter of hours, days, weeks, months or years? Kelly Kelly...we'll start with you."

"It was hours." Kelly Kelly said.

"No it wasn't!" CM Punk looked at her, mouth open and flipped over the card. "It was a few months!"

"A few months?!" Kelly Kelly glared at CM Punk. "I spent the night on our very first date, Punk! And I didn't sleep by myself!"

CM Punk looked at her as if trying to remember. "I know that, I just...I mean...I thought maybe we had done something else."

"What do you think we did? Play cards?" Kelly Kelly demanded.

CM Punk looked at her. "Of course not! I just...Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Kelly Kelly shrieked.

CM Punk sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

"You are soooo going home alone." Kelly Kelly huffed under her breath.

The rest of the men snickered at CM Punk as Vin turned to Chuck and Michelle.

"Well, looks like Punk's night is starting off to be rocky, lets see if Chuck follows in his footsteps." Vin said. "Michelle, from the very beginning of your first date to the first time you made whoopee...was it hours, days, weeks, months or years?"

Michelle lifted a brow at Chuck. "Well...if he knows what's good for him, he'd have better said a year...to the date."

"And he did!" Vin said as Chuck flipped his card over.

Chuck smiled at Michelle and the two hugged each other then kissed each other's cheeks. Vin turned to Matt and Mickie.

"Alright Mickie...how long was it from the beginning of your first date to the first time you made whoopee?" he asked. "Was it hours, days, weeks, months or years?"

Mickie thought about it for a second. "Um...well, we actually went out on our first date after we had sex...but it was just a couple days apart...so I guess I'll say days?"

"Yes!" Matt said flipping over his card with the same answer. The two hugged and kissed, then Matt pulled back.

"You know you're wrong though, right?" he asked his fiancé. "We dated first."

Mickie looked at him confused. "No we didn't, Matt. We had se..."

"Hey!" Matt said, cutting her off. "Our children might watch this someday. We dated first."

Laughter rang out at his words. Mickie looked to him and nodded.

"Oh yeah...how could I forget?" she said. "Dated first, whoopee second."

"Okay...Rage it's to you." Vin said, chuckling.

"Was seconds an option?" Rage asked.

John laughed. "That's what I said."

Rage grinned and winked. "Well, our first date was actually my dad's wedding and we ended up having our own little wedding later on that night...so...it has to be hours."

"Damn, you're amazing!" John said as he flipped the card over. Rage leaned over and gave him a kiss, then grinned.

"I know." she said.

"Oh please, you guys got married on your first date." Kelly Kelly grumbled. "It was a no brainer."

Rage looked over at her, brow raised. "Hey don't get mad at me just because my man remembers when we're together and yours doesn't."

Kelly Kelly glared at her, then turned to CM Punk. "Did I mention you'll be going home alone?"

CM Punk grabbed her hand, trying to change her mind.

Vin looked at the camera. "I told you this was going to get interesting!"

"Okay, second question." Vin said. "Ladies, what is the most European influenced room in your house or apartment? Michelle, we'll start with you."

Michelle thought for a minute. "I'd have to say the guest bedroom."

Chuck frowned and flipped over the card.

"No, I'm sorry. He said the living room." Vin said, reading the card.

"The living room?" Michelle said confused. "Chuck...the living room is decorated in an Asian style theme."

Chuck shrugged. "Sorry...I told them I didn't know what European influenced meant."

Michelle shook her head and sat back with a frown. Vin turned to Matt and Mickie.

"Okay, Mickie. You're next." he said.

"Well, the only room I can think of is the office because it's the only room in the house that isn't country." Mickie said.

Matt flipped his card over and the two hugged at getting the same answer. Vin turned to Rage.

"The kitchen." Rage said automatically.

"Wow...you're certain about this." Vin remarked.

Rage nodded. "It's the only European room in the house, so...it better be what he said."

Rage looked to John who flipped the card over, revealing the same answer. Both smiled at each other and kissed.

"Okay, Kelly Kelly...what is the most European influenced room in your house or apartment?" Vin asked.

"That's easy. The office." Kelly Kelly said.

"Thank God!" CM Punk said as he flipped his card over with a smile. Kelly Kelly grinned and flung her arms around him, giving him a kiss.

"Okay, Kelly Kelly and CM Punk are tied with Chuck and Michelle with five points. And Mickie and Matt are tied with John and Rage at ten points. Onto the third question." Vin said. "Girls...what is the one thing your man does that you cannot stand? Mickie we'll start with you."

Mickie thought about it for a minute. "Well, there's a couple, but the main one is...his snoring. he sounds like a freaking tractor."

Matt grinned and flipped open his card. "Yeah...I'm a tractor."

Having the same answer, the two hugged and kissed, then sat back with a grin. Vin turned to John and Rage.

"Okay, Rage. Something John does that you cannot stand." he said.

"This is too easy. It's my number one pet peeve." Rage said. "He always leaves one swallow of beer left in the bottle. He never drinks it all gone."

"And why does that bug you?" Vin asked, curious.

Rage threw up her hands. "It's a waste of some good brew!"

Vin laughed. "Okay...well, let's see if John's answer matches yours."

John shook his head and flipped his card over. Rage's eyes widened as she read what he had said.

"What? Nothing?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

John shrugged. "I don't have any bad habits!"

Rage's eyes narrowed. "John...you clip your toenails in the bedroom instead of the bathroom. You never put a new trash bag in the trash can. You always leave the toilet seat up and you always pick at the food on my plate!"

John shook his head. "Nope...not bad habits. Simply bad life styles."

"Ooooo...I am this close to kickin your ass, John!" Rage said with a growl.

John merely smiled at her and winked. "I like it when you try, baby. Especially afterward, when we're making up."

"Yeah well, you better be careful or I'll be making up with Vin instead of you." Rage muttered.

"Over my dead body!" John growled.

Rage glared at him. "Get anymore wrong answers and it can be arranged!"

"Wow...competitive streak coming out!" Vin said as the 'old couple' glared at each other. "Kelly Kelly, it's over to you."

Kelly Kelly thought for a moment. "Um...I think the main one is that he leaves empty things in the fridge."

CM Punk flipped over the card and Kelly squealed, throwing her arms around him with a kiss.

"Five points added to your score. Michelle, to you. Something Chuck does that you cannot stand." Vin said.

"Easy." Michelle said. "He gets grease everywhere cus he doesn't wipe his feet before going inside."

Chuck flipped his card over and the two embraced at getting matching answers.

"Alright, last question ladies. What do you think is your man's favorite thing on your body?" Vin said, looking up. "Kelly Kelly, we'll start with you on this."

Kelly Kelly thought for a minute, then looked at her boyfriend. "My butt?"

CM Punk frowned and flipped over his card.

"No, I'm sorry. He said, you're smile." Vin said.

"What was the first thing I told you when we met, Kel?" Punk asked.

Kelly looked at him and sighed. "That I had the most beautiful smile you'd ever seen."

CM Punk grinned and kissed her cheek. "It still is, baby."

Kelly Kelly grinned and snuggled closer to him.

"Well, someone obviously is gonna have some company tonight!" Vin quipped, causing the others to laugh. "Okay, Michelle. What did Chuck say was his favorite part of your body?"

Michelle thought for a moment. "That's a tough one...but I guess I'll say my smile."

Chuck flipped his card over and grinned. "That's my baby!"

"Congratulations. Five points awarded to your team." Vin said. "Mickie, onto you."

Mickie looked at Matt and grinned. "Absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, I know he said my eyes."

Matt pulled Mickie into his arms and gave her a hug and a big kiss. His card flipped over, revealing the same answer.

"All right. Another five points added to your score and that brings us to you, Rage." Vin said. "What did John say, was his favorite part of your body?"

"Well...I'd like to say my smile or my eyes, but I'd be lying if I did. I know exactly what John said...it's his favorite part on all females." Rage said, looking at her husband. "My chest."

John grinned smugly and revealed his answer. "Does my wife know me or what?"

Rage grinned and the two kissed.

"Okay, the men and women have answered each others questions." Vin said. "Let's take a look at the score board and say goodbye to our lowest score."

"In first place are Matt and Mickie with a perfect score of 20 points." Vin said. "Tied for second, are the teams of Chuck and Michelle and John and Rage, coming in at 15 points. And in last place, with a total of 10 points...CM Punk and Kelly Kelly."

Vin turned to Kelly Kelly and CM Punk. "Unfortunately, we have to say goodbye to you, but just for playing today, your charity, Preventing Violence Against Animals, will receive five thousand dollars, that the WWE has agreed to match, for a total of ten thousand dollars."

Vin went over to CM Punk and shook his hand, then kissed Kelly Kelly on the cheek.

"Thanks for playing, guys." he said, before turning back to the camera. "If you would like to make a donation to Kelly Kelly's and CM Punk's charity, the P.V.A.A., or any of the other charities listed on today's show, please go to the WWE website and click on the link provided. When we come back...the girls are in the hot seat."


	100. Newlywed Game, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars, divas, website, The Newlywed show, Vin Diesel and I am not associated with them. Please read and review! Thanks!**

After the break...

"Welcome back to the WWE edition of The Newlywed Game. I am your special guest host, Vin Diesel, and we have three couples left. The men have been taken backstage to a soundproof room and now, it's time to get the dirt from the girls." Vin said.

"Okay, let's get into this right away. Questions are worth ten points." Vin said. "Michelle, whose family will Chuck say, you two see more often...yours or his?"

"Wow, that's hard. We hardly ever see our family." Michelle thought about it for a minute. "Well, since his folks live closer to us, I guess I'll say his."

Vin nodded. "Okay, Mickie, over to you."

"Well, his brother is our neighbor, so it will have to be his." Mickie said.

"Okay, fair enough. Rage over to you." Vin said.

"Well, this is easy." Rage said. "Mine."

"Okay, second question, starting with Mickie." Vin said, looking at her. "Which one of your friends, would Matt say looked good in a bikini?"

"Easy. Rage." Mickie said, winking at her friend.

"Okay...why Rage?" Vin asked.

Mickie grinned. "Cus she's the only girl, besides me, that he's allowed to look at."

Rage grinned and Vin chuckled. "Okay, Rage, over to you."

"No question. Mickie." Rage said.

"Why Mickie?" Vin asked.

Rage looked at him, brows raised. "Hell, Vin, have you looked at her lately? She's hot!"

Vin laughed. "Oh no...I noticed, I just didn't want to say anything in front of her fiancé."

Mickie blushed from the compliment and Rage chuckled. Vin shook his head and turned to Michelle.

"And, the all American girl? Which one of your friends does Chuck think looks good in a bikini?" Vin asked.

Michelle thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "He doesn't know I know, but he has a little crush on this person...Maria."

"Wow...a crush. And that doesn't bother you?" Vin asked.

Michelle shrugged, then smiled. "It's okay. I have a crush on one of his friends, too." she admitted.

Everyone grinned at that revelation. Vin turned to Rage.

"Okay, last question." he said. "Ladies, what car will your man say describes the last time you guys made 'whoopee'? Will he say it was steady like a station wagon, fast like a sports car, or rough like a monster truck? Rage, we'll start with you."

Rage grinned. "Monster truck."

"Rough like a monster truck, huh?" Vin said.

Rage got a twinkle in her eye. "Let's just say, that John is as dominant out of the ring as he is in the ring."

Vin chuckled. "Good enough. Michelle...over to you."

"Sports car." Michelle said. "He's always done before I am."

Vin looked away at that answer, choking back a laugh. Mickie and Rage didn't even bother trying to hold back their laughter. Michelle looked at them, not realizing what she was implying. Vin shook his head and looked at the camera.

"Sorry, folks. Like I said...it's live and you never know what someone's gonna say." he said, taking a deep breath trying to regain his composure. "Mickie over to you."

"Definitely a monster truck." Mickie said. "It's an adventure."

"Okay...in just a few moments, the guys will be back out to answer the same questions the girls just did. At the end, the couple with the lowest number of points will be eliminated." Vin said. "Stay tuned...we'll be right back!"

"Welcome back to the WWE edition of the Newlywed Game. We have three couples left, but soon only two will remain." Vin said. "The guys are back, trying to match answers with their girls, so lets see how many can do just that."

Vin turned to the couples. "Question one...whose family do you see more often, her family or your own? Chuck, let's start with you."

"Wow...that's hard." he said. "My folks live closer, so I guess mine."

Michelle flipped over her card and grinned. The two gave each other a kiss and Michelle tossed the card to the side. Vin turned to Mickie and Matt.

"Well, that's easy. Our neighbor is my brother, so it would have to be mine." Matt said.

Mickie's face lit with a smile and she showed her answer and the two hugged in celebration. The camera turned to Rage and John.

"We work with her dad every day so it's gotta be hers." John said.

Rage flipped her card over and the two kissed at getting a matching answer.

"Second question...Gentleman, which one of your girlfriends or wife's friends, do you think, looks the best in a bikini?" Vin asked. "Matt?"

Matt looked at Mickie, then looked up. "I feel like I'm stepping into a trap, here."

Mickie chuckled. "It's okay. I won't get mad unless your answer is different than mine."

"Thanks...that helps." Matt muttered under his breath. "Well, I'd have to say Rage."

"Why Rage?" Vin asked.

"Cus she's the safest one to pick!" Matt grinned. "Why do you think I picked her? She's a fierce bitch man and that's kinda sexy, especially in a bikini."

"Okay...what did you say, Mickie?" Vin asked.

Mickie turned her card over and grinned. "Good job, baby!"

The two hugged and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips as Vin turned to John.

"My turn, huh?" John said. "It's really not that hard. It's Mickie."

"Why Mickie?" Vin asked. "And does it bother you that Matt chose your wife?"

"Of course it doesn't bother me." John said. "Look, Mickie and Rage are incredibly hot. Matt and I both know that, and as long as there's no inappropriate touching or looking, we're okay with knowing each others wives are sexy."

"Fair enough. Onto Chuck and Michelle." Vin said. "Chuck, which one of Michelle's friends do you think looks the best in a bikini?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "Well, no one looks as good as she does, but Kelly comes in a close second."

Michelle's mouth dropped as she flipped her card over. "Kelly? Since when do you like Kelly in a bathing suit? What happened to Maria?"

Chuck's cheeks turned red and he flustered, trying to come up with a suitable excuse.

Vin chuckled. "Okay, last question, gentleman. Worth ten points...what car best described the last time you made whoopee? Was it steady like a station wagon, fast like a sports car or rough like a monster truck? Chuck, let's start with you."

"I'm gonna say a station wagon." Chuck said.

Once again, Michelle's jaw dropped as her card was flipped over. "A station wagon? Chuck...you are such a sports car, it's not even funny!"

Girlfriend and boyfriend glared at each other as everyone chuckled. Vin turned to Matt and Mickie.

"Okay Matt, which is it? A station wagon, a sports car or a monster truck?" Vin asked.

Matt lifted his arms, flexing his muscles. "Monster truck, baby!"

Mickie flipped her card over and grinned, jumping into his arms. The camera focused in on Rage and John.

John looked at his wife and winked, smiling mischievously. "Well, seeing as my wife is who she is...it's gotta be monster truck."

Rage grinned and flipped over her card. Tossing it aside, she leaned in and the two kissed.

"Good job, baby." she told her husband.

"Okay, let's go to the scoreboard. In first place with fifty points are Matt and Mickie. In second place at 45 points is John and Rage. Which means, at 25 points, Michelle, Chuck you two are the couple in last place and we have to say goodbye." Vin said. "Just for being on the show, your charity, The Rescue Foundation, will be receiving a ten thousand dollar donation that the WWE will be matching, for a grand total of twenty thousand dollars."

Vin said goodbye to the couple then turned to the two remaining. "When we come back, Mickie and Matt will take on John and Rage in our last round. The couple with the most points at the end will be declared the winner and their charity will receive a check for twenty five thousand dollars! We'll be right back!"


	101. Newlywed Game, Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars, divas, website, The Newlywed show, Vin Diesel and I am not associated with them. Please read and review! Thanks!**

After the break...

"Welcome back to the WWE edition of the Newlywed Game. We have two couple left who are fighting for the chance to win 25,000 for their charity." Vin said before turning to the remaining two couples. "It's time to see how much the couples have in common. Each of you has two paddles. The paddle with the letter A will represent the ladies, and the one with the letter B will represent the men. I'll read a question, and you raise the paddle that signifies what your answer will be. The couple at the end with the most points at the end will receive 25,000 for their charity."

"Let's get this started. Each match is worth five points. Question one: Who is the better catch out of the two of you...A for the ladies or B for the men." Vin said.

Matt and Mickie held up their chosen paddles. Seconds later, Rage and John held theirs up.

"Okay, let's see what everyone says. Out of the two of you, who is the better catch? A for the girls or B for the men." Vin stopped and chuckled, looking into the camera. "This is what you call true love, ladies and gentleman. Both men said the ladies were the better catches and the women said the men."

Vin turned back to the couples. "Matt, why is Mickie a better catch than you?"

Matt looked over at him, one brow rose. "Have you seen her? She's freaking hot, Vin!"

Mickie blushed at the compliment. Matt saw and grinned.

"Plus...she looks so damn cute when she blushes." he said.

Mickie rolled her eyes and hit Matt on the shoulder.

"Okay...Rage, why is John a better catch than you?" Vin asked.

"What the hell were you thinking, anyway?" John wanted to know before she had a chance to answer. "I mean, you have hair, I don't. You look great in a bikini...me not so much. You're smart, you're nice and you absolutely gorgeous."

Rage looked at him. "Yeah..so?"

"So why am I a better catch?" John wanted to know.

"Who's my father, John?" Rage asked.

"The Under..." John stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned. "Oh...yeah, you're right. I'm the better catch."

Rage grinned, chuckling. "See I told you."

"Well, its sweet that all of you think each other is great, however, no one had matching answers. No points have been awarded and we move on to the second question." Vin said. "Out of the two of you, which is the better cook? A for her, B for him."

When all four paddles went up, Vin turned to Rage and John.

"Both of you say, it's John." Vin said. "So why is John a better cook than you Rage?"

Rage snorted. "Because I don't cook...ever."

"Ever?" Vin asked.

John shook his head. "Man...she doesn't even know how to boil water."

Vin laughed as Rage shrugged, then turned to Matt and Mickie. "And both of you say Mickie. Mickie, why are you a better cook?"

"Because Matt's just like Rage." Mickie said. "He doesn't know how to boil water, either."

Matt frowned. "Yes I do!"

"Really? How?" Mickie asked turning to him.

Rage grinned. "He tells you to do it, right Matt?"

Matt grinned. "Absolutely."

When the laughter died down, Vin turned to the two couples. "Okay, third question...Who has the cooler vehicle...A for her, B for him."

"Any type of vehicle, or are you only talking about cars and trucks?" Rage asked.

"Any type of vehicle. Ten speed, motorcycle, car, truck...whatever." Vin replied.

Four paddles rose in the air and Vin grinned.

" Rage, John...you both think your own vehicle is better than the others."

"Yours is better?!" John said, looking at her in disbelief. "Rage...mine is a 1964 Pontiac GTO Convertible! Bucket seats, 400 engine...the thing is a masterpiece!"

Rage looked at him, on brow rose. "John...I have a Harley..with a wide raked-out front fork with 49 mm fork tubes, a 1-1/4 in. apre-hanger handlebar, bobtail fender, stepped chopper seat, laced front wheel. Mine's better."

"Sorry man...gotta agree with the lady." Vin said. "Mickie and Matt...both of you say that Mickie has the cooler vehicle. Mickie, what type of vehicle do you have?" Vin asked.

"Actually..." Mickie said looking at Matt, then pointing to Rage. "I was referring to her bike."

"Yeah, I was too." Matt said, looking over at his friends. "Sorry, John, but...it's a Harley, man."

Vin chuckled. "Well...not what I was expecting but...since your answers match...we'll give you the points anyway. Just for the record though...which one of you two have the coolest vehicle?"

Mickie snorted. "Matt...by far."

"I have a '69 Camero. It's black on black, white racing stripes down the back, vinyl bucket seats and a V-8 383 stroker." Matt said proudly. "My brother, Jeff and I, have been working on her since we were old enough to drive."

"Very nice." Vin commented with a whistle. "Okay...question four... Out of the two of you, who has the worst temper? A for her, B for him."

Four paddles came up and Vin grinned. "Wow...matches all around. So Matt, you have a temper, huh?"

"Well, it takes a lot for me to blow up, but when I do, it's like a volcano." Matt said.

"And Rage...you have more of a temper than John?" Vin asked.

"Hell yeah! I have a lethal temper." Rage said. "You can thank Dad for that."

"Gee...how nice of him." Vin said with a chuckle. "Okay, here's your last question. Out of the two of you...who's the better wrestler? Lift A for her, B for him or raise both paddles if you think the two of you are equals."

The paddles rose and Vin looked at everyone's answer.

"Mickie and Matt...the two of you agreed that Matt is the better wrestler." Vin said. "Why is Matt better?"

"Well, Mickie is a great wrestler, but the simple truth is...I just have more experience." Matt said. "She's still learning some of the basics, but she gets better everyday. It won't be too long before she can kick my ass probably."

"Sounds logical." Vin said. "Rage, John...you both say you're equals. How is that possible, John? I mean, you outweigh her by over a hundred pounds."

John shrugged. "Well, she's had training from the best wrestlers of today. Her dad and myself, plus help from Matt and his brother, Jeff and her uncle, Kane."

"Okay, I get. Basically, if you train with the best, you eventually become the best." Vin said.

"Exactly. Rage just happened to graduate earlier than the rest of her class." John said with a laugh.

"Okay, well, that match gives you and Rage a total of 55 points, which puts you in second place. For being here, your charity will receive 15,000 which the WWE will match, making it a grand total of 30,000." Vin said.

Everyone clapped over that as Vin turned to the remaining couple. "And with a total of 65 points, Mickie and Matt you guys are the winner and your charity will receive 25,000, to be matched by the WWE, making it a grand total of 50,000!"

Matt, Mickie, Rage and John rose from their seats and joined Vin in the middle of the set. As confetti and balloons dropped from the ceiling, CM Punk, Kelly Kelly, Michelle and Chuck came back out to join the rest of the group.

"Once again, if you'd like to make a donation to any of the charities mentioned in today's show, go to the WWE website and click on the provided link." Vin said. "We'd like to thank the WWE superstars and diva's for being here."

"Vin Diesel for being our host!" Mickie said, cutting in.

"And all of you for watching." Vin said. "Until next time, we leave you with a final good night."

everyone "Good night!"


	102. Raw Recap, Part 1

**Disclamer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. **

**Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! I appreciate all of them. I'm having some dentistry work done tomorrow, so I thought I should post my update before I get too looped up to do so. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review! Thanks!**

Camera rolling

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to WWE Recap. I am your host, Michael Cole, and today we will be looking at the road to Unforgiven, a pay-per-view that in the past was aptly named for the matches it entailed. Well, this year...is no different."

camera angle change

"After winning the ECW Championship at Wrestlemania, Rob Van Damn has been the target of some brutal attacks by superstars wanting to gain his ECW Championship. Two weeks ago, ECW's Big Daddy V and Elijah Burke, Smackdown's Kurt Angle and Chuck Palumbo and Raw's Brian Kendrick and Test, battled it out in an inter-brand 6 man, number one contenders battle royal."

"It was apparent by their actions, that Burke, Kendrick, Palumbo, Angle and Test all had the same idea...Get rid of the 500 pound Big Daddy V. It took all five men to get the massive man over the top rope and more than one try, but they did succeed and afterwards, it was every man for himself. One by one the men flew over the top rope until only two superstars remained in the ring. Smackdown's Chuck Palumbo and Kurt Angle."

"Now on Smackdown, Angle and Palumbo have spent the last few months as impressive tag team partners and throughout the battle royal, they'd gone out of their way to avoid each other. But with everyone else out of the ring, the time to face each other had finally come. Take a look at what happened when the tag team went one on one with each other."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Chuck and Kurt turned around and looked each other, each one realizing no one else was left. The two circled each other, their mouths moving, yet the words unheard. Angle stuck his hand out, inviting a mutual sow of respect. It took Palumbo a second, but finally he shook his tag team partner's hand. Chuck stepped back, intent on releasing his hold on Angle's hand, but he was stopped by Angle._

_Kurt's free hand balled into a fist and crashed against Palumbo's head. Palumbo staggered back and Angle grabbed his arm and propelled him across the ring. Chuck fell back on the ropes and sprang forward, knocking Angle down. Kneeling beside him, Palumbo played drums against Angle's temple._

_Chuck rolled to his feet, then grabbed the back of Angle's head pulling him to his feet. He landed a heavy fist to the top of Angle's head, sending the Olympic hero stumbling back into the corner. Grabbing the ropes, Palumbo used them as leverage as he stomped away on Angle's stomach, until he sat on the bottom rope. _

_With the stomping stopped, Palumbo sent Angle shooting across the ring towards the other corner. As Angle slammed back into the buckles, Chuck ran forward, only to meet the back end of Kurt's boot. Palumbo stumbled back, with Angle close on his heels. As Palumbo fell back against the ropes, Angle ran forward, slamming a forearm against his chest. Palumbo flipped over the top rope, his feet hit the floor and Kurt Angle won the match._

_**Clip Ends**_

"It was a valiant effort on Chuck Palumbo's part, but in the end, he didn't hold up against the Olympic hero. Kurt Angle is scheduled to meet ECW Champion, Rob Van Damn, in his first ever ambulance match. It's gonna be brutal, it's gonna be bloody and you can catch it this Sunday night at Unforgiven."

camera angle change

"With beating out five other people, including his tag team partner, to become the number one contender for the ECW Champion, Kurt Angle's confidence has soared into heights unknown. In fact, most would consider him to be on the verge of being arrogant...much like someone else we all know and love to hate...Montel Vontavius Porter."

"The United States Champion, MVP, has always said he's better than everyone else and this past Friday night at Smackdown was no different. While fans did listen to his usual 'I am better than you' rant, they were surprised when MVP made an announcement that shocked them to the core."

_**Clip Starts**_

_MVP stood out on stage, clearly dressed for action. Despite the unwelcoming crowd, he took the mic and began talking._

_"I've done it time after time after time...and I'm about to do it again." MVP said. "I'm about to prove how much better I am than you."_

_"Eating Pizza, playing football, wrestling. scoring with chicks...it doesn't matter what it is I do...I'm the best at it and that ain't ever gonna change." he continued. "Now this Sunday night, I have to prove how much better I am than Kane...this scary red guy. Oooooo I'm shaking in my boots!"_

_"Man, there ain't gonna be nothing to prove on Sunday night, because tonight, I'm gonna prove that Kane doesn't stand a chance against the United States Champion, MVP! Tonight...I'm putting my title on the line against an opponent Kane knows very well." MVP said. "Tonight, I bring back a legend. Tonight...I bring back Mick Foley."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"MVP promised to show just how superior he was to his Unforgiven opponent, Kane, by putting his title on the line, just days before their scheduled match. As surprising as this announcement was, nothing surprised fans more than his chosen opponent...retired WWE superstar, Mick Foley."

camera angle change

"MVP's plan was simple. He wanted to show Kane that he was better than the best and he was going to prove that by beating down and humiliating the well loved hardcore legend. Now, MVP's plan looked to be working perfectly...but the tides soon changed. Take a look."

_**Clip Starts**_

_(Match already in progress)_

_MVP shot Mick Foley across the ring. As Foley snapped back against the turnbuckles, MVP ran towards him. Right before MVP would have made contact, Foley jammed an elbow into the man's temple. As the younger man stumbled back, Mick Foley took something from his pants._

_MVP came at Foley again, only to get a mouthful of Mr. Socko. Foley kept the sock, firmly planted with in the champion's mouth until he was flat on the ground. When the sock was finally removed, Mick went for the cover. The Champion was so busy trying to get the taste from his mouth, he never realized the three count had come and gone until it was too late._

_"Here is your winner...and new United States Champion...Mick Foley!"_

_**Clip Ends**_

"It was a shocking end to a surprising match. No one expected Mick Foley to return, let alone become the new United States Champion. And no one expected it less than MVP. It was blatantly obvious that MVP wasn't prepared for the lasting affects of Mr. Socko and Mick Foley definitely used that to his advantage, much to the chagrin of the former champion. The question now was, how did having a new United States Champion affect the match for Unforgiven? Well, later that night, Smackdown's general manager had this to say."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Hornswoggle looked up as Kane, MVP and Mick Foley walked into his office._

_"Gentleman...thank you for seeing me." he said. "I want to talk to you about Unforgiven"_

_"I should be competing at Unforgiven!" MVP said. "He wasn't supposed to win! Hell, he shouldn't have won! He used that damn sock to win and that's cheating!"_

_Hornswoggle looked at MVP. "First...the sock has a name...it's Mr. Socko. Second, had you done your homework, you'd have known he always uses Mr. Socko and would have been prepared to keep the title instead of giving it away."_

_MVP's mouth dropped as Hornswoggle continued._

_"Foley is the new champion...he will be going to Unforgiven." Hornswoggle said._

_"Great." Mick Foley said. "Who's my opponent?"_

_"Me!" MVP screeched. "If I'm not the champion, then I'd better be the number one contender!"_

_"Actually...you're neither. You lost the title because of your own stupidity, MVP. You're back at the bottom along with everyone else." Hornswoggle said. "Kane is still the number one contender and he will face Mick Foley for the US Championship this Sunday."_

_MVP cursed and flew out of the room in a huff. Kane crossed his arms over his chest, turning his gaze to Mick. He didn't care who he was facing as long as it was somebody with the title._

_"I've also decided that since having Mick Foley back is a monumental occasion, we should bring back one of your most monumental matches you two had against each other." Hornswoggle said. "Therefore, this Sunday, the two of you will be competing in an Inferno Match."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Mick Foley, the greatest hardcore superstar of all time, coming back to face one of his most bitter enemies, the big red machine, Kane. Based on the volatile history these two men have with each other, this Sunday's Inferno Match, will prove to be just as exciting, brutal and dangerous as their first."


	103. Raw Recap, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, it's employees or shows. Please review, thanks!**

"And speaking of firsts...WWE Tag Team Champions, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy will meet the World Tag Team Champions, The APA, in the first ever Champions vs. Champions Tag Team Match. The winner of this match will obtain both sets of titles and be crowned the Undisputed Tag Team Champions."

"The APA and the Hardy Boys have competed in matches as tag team partners but never as opponents. With this match also being their first against each other, expectations and adrenaline is extremely high. Fans don't know what to expect for this Sunday's match, but what we do know, is that no matter what happens...a new champion will be named."

"Another first in the WWE comes from the Raw Brand. Mickie James will be competing in her first ever title match against the Women's Champion, Lita, on Sunday night at Unforgiven. The two ladies will compete in a two out of three lumberjack match. Ten divas from all three brands will surround the ring, while Mickie and Lita battle it out inside. The first girl who pins their opponent twice, will be the winner and declared the Women's Champion."

Camera angle change

"Now, one diva that you won't see participating in this match is Rage. A few weeks ago, Rage went to Smackdown and competed in a grueling match against Chris Jericho. Able to pick up the win, she headed backstage to the trainer's area and it was there that things just went wrong."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Rage winced as the trainer looked her over. Her eye was already starting to bruise from Jericho's elbow shot and her ribs were being bandaged. When the trainer was done, she gently rose to her feet and gave the trainer a smile._

_"Thanks, Jim." She said. _

_"Anytime, Rage." Jim said. "You did well tonight. You're dad would be proud."_

_Rage smiled and looked down as her cell phone started ringing. With a small laugh, she held it up for Jim to see._

_"Speaking of him..." she said, before flipping the phone open. "Hey, Dad."_

_Jim looked up and mouthed that he was going to leave. Rage lifted a hand in a small wave, mouthing thank you as she listened to her father talk._

_"Yeah, I'm done. It was great." Rage said._

_Rage paused and then chuckled. "Of course I won. Was there any doubt?."_

_Another pause. "Okay. I'm gonna grab a shower and head out. I'll see you shortly."_

_Rage hung up the phone and looked around, willing her eyes to adjust to the dark. All of a sudden, she felt herself being grabbed and she screamed. There was a loud crack and the scream abruptly came to an end. Crashes and bangs could be heard. Smacking, punches and footsteps too. Then, it was quiet._

_The lights came up a few seconds later and when they did, everyone was shocked. The trainer's room had been trashed. Lockers had been pushed over. Tables had been broken and splintered. Trays had been knocked over; medical supplies had been thrown around. _

_In the middle of it all, was Rage, face down, covered in rubble and unmoving. On the wall behind her, spray painted in red, were three words._

_Cena, I'm coming_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Rage was taken to a nearby hospital where doctors told her husband, John Cena, and her father, The Undertaker, that she suffered from a couple of cracked ribs and a minor concussion. It was because of these injuries, that the WWE trainers refused to clear her for competition three days later at Monday Night Raw."

Camera angle change

"Now, with Rage unable to perform inside the ring, no one expected her to show up for the show. And it was later confirmed by her husband that she stayed at the hotel, surrounded by security, just in case. With all that being said, we were completely shocked when a certain diva strolled through the arena doors alone and unprotected."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"What are you doing here?" _

_Rage lifted her head and looked up into the concerned faces of her husband. Behind him were her father and uncle. She gave a shrug and tilted her head._

_"I'm working, John." she said. "Same as you."_

_John shook his head, stepping forward. "No...you have tonight off."_

_"I don't need tonight off." Rage said. _

_"Yes, you do!" John said. "You have a concussion and a couple cracked ribs."_

_Rage rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be wrestling, John. I'm just going out to the ring."_

_John looked at her incredulously. "Out to the ring? If you're not wrestling, you have no business going out to the ring tonight, Rage."_

_"Of course I do. I may be out of action this week, but I'm still your manager, John and I will be accompanying you to the ring like I do every week." Rage looked at him._

_John shook his head. His wife was acting like the attack last week had never happened. He had to protect her, even if she didn't think she needed it._

_"You aren't going out to the ring with me, Rage." he said. _

_"I'm not?" she asked. "Why not?"_

_"Because you're fired!" John exclaimed. _

_Rage's mouth dropped. "Fired?! What do you mean I'm fired?"_

_"I mean...you're no longer my manager." John said. "So, now, you don't have any reason to go out to the ring and you can get your ass back to the hotel."_

_Rage crossed her arms over his chest as her eyes narrowed in on her husband. Earlier, his concern had been somewhat cute and sweet. Now it was simply pissing her off._

_"Let's get a few things straight, John." she said. "I don't work for you. I work for McMahon and unless McMahon tells me otherwise, I will remain your manager. However, if you do not want me at your side during your match...that's fine. I won't accompany you. And I won't be going back to the hotel, either."_

_John clenched his hands into fists and growled. Turning to Taker, he pointed at his wife._

_"She's your kid!" Talk some damn sense into her!" he snapped._

_Rage looked over at her husband, then over to her father and back at her husband. "You think my answer is going to change because he happens to be my father? Hell, John...I listen to him less than I listen to you!"_

_John glared at her as Taker frowned at the comment. It was true, but it didn't really help the situation at hand._

_Taker stepped forward and looked at his daughter. "Do you get that some maniac attacked you last week, trying to get to John?"_

_Rage looked at her father. "Shit happens."_

_"Well, more shit could happen!" Taker roared. "Worse shit than last week!"_

_Rage glared at him. "So what? If it does, then I'll deal with it!"_

_Taker threw up his hands and looked at Kane. "She's your niece! You deal with her!"_

_Kane looked at his brother and slowly crossed his arms across his chest. "Actually...I agree with Rage."_

_Taker and John's mouth dropped. _

_"You do?" Rage asked, looking at him. "Why?"_

_"Yeah, why?" Taker demanded._

_Kane shrugged. "Who better to protect her than us?"_

_**Clip Ends**_

"John and Taker might have reservations about Rage being there, but neither could dispute Kane's logic. Who better than the big red machine, the phenom and the marine? The answer...no one. The three large men made up an intimidating group...a force to be reckon with. There wasn't many people who would even think of messing with the three men and even fewer who would try."


	104. Raw Recap, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, it's employees or shows. Please review, thanks!**

"Rage would be watched by all three men as well as a six man security detail. With so many people looking out for her, everyone thought that Rage was completely safe. However, everyone was wrong. Rage's unknown assailant managed to slip by undetected and surprise a very unsuspecting diva."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Rage and John looked up at the door as a knock sounded. John's match was over and he'd sent the guards away because the two were planning on leaving in just a few minutes. Neither knew who was at the door or why._

_"Come in." John called out._

_The door opened and a backstage hand stuck her head around the door and looked at them._

_"Hey guys...sorry to interrupt." the woman said._

_Rage smiled at her. "It's okay...come on in, Janet. What's up?"_

_Janet came in and sighed. "There's a bike parked behind one of the trucks and we need it moved. I think it's your dad's, but I can't find him. Do you mind moving it so the truck can leave? I know how he is about people touching his bikes, but I figure you're okay...being his kid and all."_

_"Sure. Give me a sec to find the keys." Rage said as she started digging around in her dad's bag. Finding the keys, she made to follow Janet out, but was stopped by John._

_John grabbed the keys from her and shook his head. "I'll go move the bike. You stay here and lock the door behind me, babe."_

_Rage conceded and stayed behind as John followed Janet out the door. Needing to use the restroom, she forgot about locking the door and headed to the restroom. A few minutes later, she had washed her hands and started applying her make up. She was in the middle of doing so when she remembered she had promised to lock the door. She had barely taken two steps before the room went completely dark._

_Rage stilled, willing her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. She tried to make out the things in front of her when something made her freeze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention as she felt a warm blow of air roll over her ear. Something...or someone was behind her._

_Slowly she turned and she stared into a dark abyss, only able to see the gleam of two eyes in the blackness in front of her. She attempted to make a stand, lashing a fist out. She cried out in pain as her fist was caught and brutally squeezed by the monster in front of her. _

_She was brought almost to her knees, as the giant in front of her continued to apply pressure to her fist. In a sudden movement, the monster's hand exploded against the side of her face. Rage wheeled sideways, hitting her head against the bottom of the sink before falling to the floor in a heap. _

_The brightness of a white smile and the deafening roar of an evil laugh became imprinted upon her mind before succumbing to the darkness. When the lights came on a few minutes later, Rage was seen lying on the bathroom floor. Above her, written in red lipstick on the mirrors, was another message. _

_"You're next Taker"_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Another message delivered in another devastating attack. Only this time something was different. In the first attack, the message left read 'Cena...I'm coming'. A clear warning to the young husband of Rage. This second message, however, was not directed at John Cena. It was meant for Rage's father...The Undertaker."

"So what did this mean? Was there one attacker bent on destroying both John Cena and The Undertaker? Could there be two assailants who simply had the same idea of revenge or is it possible that there are two attackers, working together, to destroy two of the most dominant and biggest superstars on Raw?"

(camera angle change)

"There are so many questions that need answering and yet answers can simply not be found. Is there one attacker or two? What is their problem with John Cena and The Undertaker? And why are they attacking Rage, when their beef is clearly with two of the men in her life? And most importantly, how is The Undertaker and John Cena going to react when they finally find out who's been hurting Rage?"

"That's the scariest question of all. The carnage that Cena and Taker are going to do once the attacker's identity is revealed is completely unimaginable. No one can comprehend the amount of pain the Undertaker and Cena will inflict upon the man or men behind these attacks."

"Both Cena and Taker have been very vocal about what lies ahead for those responsible for the assaults on Rage. And with the very loud and promising nature of their threats, you'd think the responsible parties would back off before getting hurt themselves. But as we found out the following night on ECW, the assault on Rage was simply the beginning."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Undertaker tightened his gloves as he finished getting ready. His match was coming up in just a few minutes. He looked up when the doorknob to his locker room jiggled. As he got to his feet, the door crashed in, coming off it's hinges. Taker looked from the door to the man in his locker room, to the door and back to the man. _

_"What's going on, little brother?" Taker asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"MVP just cost me my match." Kane answered, slamming a fist into the wall._

_Taker glanced at the door again. "You broke my door."_

_Kane looked at the door, just now realizing that he'd torn the door off it's hinges. Going to the door, he picked it up off the floor and put it back in the doorway. It wasn't connected to the hinges, but it stayed upright, acting as if it had never been broken. Undertaker nodded and slapped his brother on the back._

_"Don't you worry about MVP." he said. "He'll get what's coming to him."_

_Kane snorted. "Oh I know. I'll make sure of it."_

_Undertaker was about to reply when a thunderous knock sounded at the door, causing it to fall straight over. Kurt Angle stood on the other side, mouth dropped as the door hit the ground with a resounding thud. Kane looked at him, expecting the man to tell them why he was there. When Angle only continued to stare at the door, Taker balled his hands up into fists in irritation._

_"Angle!" he shouted._

_Kurt looked up, almost surprised that the two brothers were there._

_"IS there something I can help you with?" Taker demanded._

_Kurt shook his head, his gaze going back down to the door. "Your bike..."_

_Taker stepped forward. "What about my bike?"_

_Kurt crouched down, studying the door, then looked at the hinges. Taker growled and stepped forward._

_"Angle!" he shouted. When Kurt looked up at him, he continued. "What about my bike?"_

_"Oh...it's on fire." Kurt said._

_Taker's mouth dropped. "What?"_

_Before Kurt had a chance to respond, Taker bolted from the room towards the garage where he had parked. As Kane began to follow, Kurt began talking._

_"I broke your door!" Angle said incredulously. "I didn't think I was knocking that hard, but I have been drinking extra milk the last few weeks...but I still can't believe I broke your door!"_

_Angle paused and looked at Kane. "Of course, I'll pay to have it replaced. After all...I broke it, so..."_

_Kane looked at the door, then up to the Olympic hero. _

_"Okay." Kane said._

_As Angle's attention turned back to the broken door, Kane gave a shrug and headed towards the garage to meet up with his brother. When he arrived at the garage, he found Taker standing near a charred motorcycle. The Harley was no longer flaming, but it continued to smoke as water was poured on it._

_"Damnit! How the hell did that happen?" Taker demanded. _

_Kane looked at the bike, then over at his brother. _

_"Didn't you park over there?" He asked pointing to the left of the trucks._

_Taker nodded. "Yeah I did. Someone moved my fucking bike and I wanna know who!"_

_A smaller teenage looking guy walked cautiously up to the furious dead man. In his hand was a clipboard and an envelope._

_"Excuse me, Mr. Undertaker, Sir?" he squeaked out._

_Taker turned a deadly gaze on the boy. "What?"_

_The man held out the clipboard. "Could you um...sign for the package?"_

_When Taker continued to shoot daggers into the young man, Kane took the clipboard and signed for the envelope instead. The little guy barely had his clipboard back before he took off running. _

_"Well...what is it?" Taker asked._

_As Taker turned his attention back to the bike, Kane opened the envelope, taking out a sheet of paper. Taker circled his bike as Kane began reading aloud._

_"With your daughter, no longer near_

_I turn to what you hold just as dear._

_Like your brother, red flames will sprout_

_This is strike two, one more and your out."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Another threat delivered in one of the most personal manners. The only thing The Undertaker loves as much as his daughter is his motorcycle. With both being attacked, the dead man is like a volcano...spitting fire and ready to explode. Lucky for the Undertaker, he was safe from any other incidents the rest of the week. Unfortunately, his son-in-law, John Cena, was not as lucky."


	105. Raw Recap, Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, it's employees or shows. Please review, thanks!**

"John Cena, along with his wife, Rage, made a special guest appearance that Friday Night on Smackdown. The two took extra precautions to ensure Rage's safety and by the time John's match had come around, they'd had no problems. It wasn't until after John's match against Finlay, that things began to take a turn for the worse."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Rage looked at John as he got checked out by the trainers. During his match with Finlay, he'd accidently hit his head against a sharp corner of the steps and had been busted open at the top of his brow. He was gonna have a bruising from it, but luckily the cut wasn't deep and didn't require stitches._

_"You in pain?" Rage asked her husband when the trainer was done._

_John dropped his head and gave an exaggerated moan. "Hurts like hell."_

_Rage trailed a finger up her husband's chest. "I think I know how to make it feel better..."_

_John looked down at her, a teasing glint in his eye. "You do, huh?"_

_Rage smiled and nodded. "Starts like this..."_

_Rage placed a soft kiss on the cut and John smiled._

_"With some more of this..." Rage whispered, moving her lips down to his cheek._

_John's smile got wider. "Mmmm...I like it so far."_

_"And it ends with this..." Rage leaned forward, whispering in his ear._

_John's eyes gleamed. "Well, let's get out of here then!"_

_In a sudden movement, John swooped down and tossed his wife over his shoulder, mindful of her still recovering ribs. The camera followed the couple as they walked down the hall. Rage let her hands trail up and down John's back, then grinned mischievously._

_"You know, I can think of a few things I could do from here." she commented, before she started tickling him._

_"Hey!" John said laughing. "Cut that out!"_

_Rage giggled even more, digging her fingers into his ribs as she continued to tickle him. His response was to land a smack to her upturned bottom and promise retribution._

_"You're mine once we're behind closed doors, woman!" John said._

_Rage's fingers stilled as she laughed. John joined in as he opened the door to the locker room. All of a sudden, his laughter stopped. Surprise registered in Rage's eyes as she was abruptly dumped off John's shoulder._

_"John...what..." _

_The words died in her throat as she followed his gaze to the room. Their entire locker room was trashed. Their bags had been dumped out along the floor, the chairs knocked over. Everything had been turned upside down. And written on the wall, was a note._

_"Your wife knows first hand the harm I can do_

_No one can stop me...I'm coming for you_

_You won't know the time that I will attack_

_Until that time comes, you'd best watch your back."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Although neither Rage, nor John suffered any physical affects on Friday's attack, the message was still clear. Someone wanted John's attention and like or not, John's attention was got. The question still remained who wanted the champ's attention? Could it be the same person who wanted the attention of The Undertaker? Well, this past Monday night on Raw, we all got one step closer to figuring it out."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"So...how they feeling?" John asked his wife as he touched the skin over her ribs._

_The two were in the locker room, along with Taker and Kane. The Brothers of Destruction had just finished their match and_

_Rage looked down where his fingers were and gave a small shrug. "A little sore, but nothing I can't handle."_

_Taker looked over at his daughter and studied the area in discussion._

_"It looks a lot better." he commented._

_Rage nodded. "They feel better."_

_"When did the doc say you get to come back?" Kane asked._

_"Next week." Rage replied. "Maybe the week after."_

_Kane was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. At once, John, Taker and Kane stepped in front of Rage, shielding her in case the knocker was the mystery attacker. Rage rolled her eyes at the over-protectiveness of the three men, but stayed where she was, just to appease them._

_"Come in!" Taker called out._

_When no one came in, John went to the door and opened it. No one was there. He was halfway through shutting the door when he spied a glimpse of white along the floor. The door re-opened revealing a long white box tied in red velvet ribbon. Bending, John picked up the box and brought it inside._

_"What is it?" Rage asked peeking out from behind her father._

_"I don't know." John said. "It's addressed to you."_

_Before anyone could stop her, Rage pushed forward and grabbed the box from John's hand. Untying the ribbon, she lifted the lid partway and froze. Taker saw her expression and grabbed the box from her. When he saw what was in it, he understood why she was shocked. The box contained a dozen roses. A dozen of shriveled up, no longer living roses._

_"Damnit!" Taker threw the box against the wall._

_As the box fell, scattering the dead roses along the floor, a note fell out. Kane was the first to see it and picked it up. Although it was addressed to Rage, he opened it and read it anyway. What he read, only pissed him off more._

_"You guys need to read this." he said, holding the letter out._

_Rage took the letter and together, she, Taker and John read the letter._

_The time has come _

_To reveal our names_

_To stop the best_

_And end all the games_

_No, not tonight_

_On some other day_

_At Unforgiven _

_Your two boys will pay_

_They should have listened _

_when they were warned_

_We took out you out_

_And now it's their turn_

_**Clip Ends**_

"A dozen dead roses and a threatening note. While the threat was not towards the most dominant Diva in the WWE, it was directed towards two men she cares about more than herself...her father and her husband. While the note was probably meant to scare her, all it simply did was enrage the dead man's daughter. Take a look at what she had to say in an exclusive interview later that night."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"Rage?" _

_Rage shifted the white box in her hands and turned, her eyes meeting those of Jonathon Coachman._

_"Rage...we just found out about the new message sent to you. Can we get your reaction?" Coach asked._

_"My reaction?" Rage said, her eyes narrowing. "My reaction is this. I don't like being threatened. And I as sure as hell don't like my men being threatened. These cowards say they want a match against John Cena and The Undertaker at Unforgiven. Well, a match their gonna get."_

_"A buried alive match. And when my father and my husband are done shoveling on that last bit of dirt," Rage paused and held up the box of dead roses. "I'm gonna plant these dead roses right up my attacker's asses."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Fighting words from a very angry diva. It will be John Cena's first buried alive match, and while he may be inexperienced, his father-in-law definitely isn't. In fact, the buried alive match is a match the Undertaker is well acquainted with. He is the only superstar to have mastered the match with only one loss during his entire impressive career here at the WWE."

camera angle change

"With such an impressive record, does the mystery tag team even stand a chance? According to Rage, they don't. The diva has even gone on to say that not only will her father and husband beat and bury her attackers, after they're done, she's gonna extract a little revenge herself."

"Now while the names of John and Taker's opponents are still in question, one thing we do know is that this match has gone way beyond professional. This match is personal. Not only will Taker and Cena be out for revenge, they'll be out for blood. And if you ask me...they're pretty much guaranteed to get some."

camera angle change

"That does it for this episode of WWE Recap. Don't forget to tune in and watch your favorite superstars and diva's this Sunday night at Unforgiven. Until then...I am Michael Cole, saying thank you and good night."


	106. Late Night Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva, shows or PPV's. Please read and review. Thanks! :)**

**Note: Thank you to everyone who reviews! I love hearing your feedback. I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I am currently writing out some matches and stuff and for whatever reason, there's this one paragraph that doesn't sound right. I'm going to give the paragraph a couple more days to start behaving before I simply re-write the entire match. Either way, I'll get more updates up by Monday at the latest. Thanks and please review!**

"What do you want us to do next?"

Sienna and Mickie looked up to face the small crowd gathered in front of them. The two of them, along with their grooms had gotten together with their family and friends for dinner that night. Afterwards, everyone had been kind enough to stay and help the girls by finishing the decorations for the wedding and reception.

The wedding and reception were going to be held outside, just feet from each other. The entire area was lit with tiki torches and hanging lanterns. Out on the beach a small altar stood. It was wrapped in flowing fabric, flowers and greenery. With the background of the ocean, it looked almost mystical and majestic.

In the reception area stood a small dance floor where the hula and fire knife dancers would perform. Surrounding the dance floor were the tables. The tables were set in a way where the guests didn't have to turn around to see the dancers or the ceremony. Long runners of leaves and ferns sat atop the tables, accented with fresh tropical flowers and coconut candles.

"I think...everything is done." Sienna said slowly, as her eyes checked over everything one last time.

"It looks amazing." Mickie said as she looked at everyone. "Thank you so much, guys."

"Anytime, girl." Trish said.

"If we're all done, John and I are gonna head out with Abby." Carol said as she rocked the baby gently in her arms.

Sienna pulled John's mom into her arms. "Thank you for everything, Carol."

Carol hugged her back and smiled at her. "You're welcome, dear."

Sienna smiled and turned to John's dad. "You to, Senior."

John Sr. grinned and gave her a hug. "Anytime."

Sienna looked down at her sleeping daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"And you too, Abbykins." she said. "No one else can slobber like you."

In Sara's arm, Brendan whimpered in his sleep. Sienna went to him and chuckled.

"Except you of course, little man." she said, planting a kiss to the top of his head.

Soft laughter sounded in the night at that. As the laughter died down, Carol turned towards her son. "You make sure you leave her alone tonight, young man. No sneaking into her room or anything."

John chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I won't, Ma. I'm spending the night in Matt and Jeff's room."

Carol nodded turned to Matt. "That goes for you too, Matt. The groom shouldn't see his bride before the wedding."

Matt grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

John said goodbye to his parents, then turned and kissed his daughter cheek.

"Night baby." he whispered. "Daddy'll see you tomorrow."

John's brothers soon followed suit, as did their significant others. Mr. Hardy, Stephanie, Paul, Shane and Trish left after that; leaving the brides, grooms, Jeff, Mark and Sara.

"It's getting late and I'm getting tired." Sara said. "We're gonna head back."

Sienna and Mickie went over and gave the woman a hug, then said goodbye to baby Brendan. Mark stepped forward, receiving a hug from each of them.

"You two get some sleep tonight, okay?" he said. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Sienna chuckled. "We'll try."

Mickie grinned. "We promise."

Sara looked at the two grooms. "You two mind what Carol said, okay? Don't go trying to sneak your way into their rooms tonight, before the wedding."

"In fact, why don't you boys just say good night, right now." Mark said.

Sienna and Mickie giggled as their two grumbling grooms came over to them. Matt tugged Mickie into his arms and immediately the kissing began. John smiled and pulled Sienna into his arms. Slowly his mouth lowered to hers. The kissing continued until Mark, having seen enough, cleared his throat.

"Okay...that's enough!" Mark called out. "Time to go!"

Sienna giggled and looked up at her husband.

"Until tomorrow, mama." John whispered, kissing her lips a final time.

"Night, big daddy." Sienna whispered.

As John moved over to the group, Mark looked around to make sure he had everyone. Sara, Brendan, John, Jeff...he was missing one. Mark looked over at Mickie and found Matt still attached to her lips. Rolling his eyes, he marched over there, grabbing Matt by the back of his shirt and pulled back.

"That means you too, Casanova!" he said as the couple disentangled.

Sienna giggled as Mickie blushed. Matt grinned and winked at Mickie as he joined the rest of the group. Turning he slung an arm around John's shoulders and looked at him.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, man." he said.

John chuckled. "Me, too."

"We should celebrate." Matt said.

"We should!" John said as he and Matt started walking off.

Matt laughed and looked back at his brother. "Jeff! To the bar!"

Jeff stepped forward, pulling Sienna and Mickie into a double hug.

"Don't worry." he whispered into their ears. "I won't let them get drunk."

Sienna chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Mickie kissed his other cheek and grinned. "Make sure you keep yourself sober too okay?"

Jeff chuckled and gave them a wink, before running after John and Matt. Mark and Sara left with Brendan a few seconds later, leaving the two brides alone at last.

"I can't believe everything is done." Mickie said.

"I know." Sienna said. "With as much work as we've done...I'm exhausted."

Mickie laughed. "Yeah...me too. Come on..let's go get some sleep."

Later in the night...

Sienna looked up as a soft knock sounded on her hotel room door. Her eyes traveled to the clock as she got to her feet. It was nearly midnight and everyone she knew was asleep. Keeping the chain locked, Sienna opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise and the door shut, then opened again.

"Dad? What's the matter?" she asked.

Mark looked upset...very upset. Mark stepped through the door into the suite and looked at her.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. I'm sorry it's so late, but...it can't wait." he said.

Sienna nodded, growing concerned and motioned her father to sit down, as she shut the door.

"Is Mickie still up?" Mark asked.

Sienna shook her head. "She crashed a little while ago. Do you need me to wake her?"

Mark shook his head and sat down on the couch in Sienna's and Mickie's suite.

"No." he said. "Something's happened and I need to talk to you."

Sienna looked at him, starting to get a little worried. The last time her father had wanted to talk to her like this, he dropped a wife and baby bomb on her. She wasn't really sure if she was up to getting a bomb that big on the eve of her wedding.

"Is Sara pregnant?" Sienna asked. "OR...do you have another wife I should know about?"

Mark gave her a small smile and shook his head. "No, baby. It's nothing like that."

Sienna gave an audible sigh of relief, then alarm set in.

"Oh Lord...you're sick, aren't you?" she asked softly, her eyes wide. "Are you dying?"

Mark grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "No, Sienna. I promise...I'm fine. I'm not sick and I'm definitely not dying."

Another sigh escaped from Sienna's lips, before she tightened again.

"Is it Sara...or Brendan?" Sienna asked. Without waiting for an answer, Sienna's face paled and her hands started shaking.

"Oh Lord...did...did something happen to Abby, Dad?" Sienna asked.

Before Mark could respond, Sienna was headed towards the phone to call John's mom, Carol.

"I gotta call...make sure she's okay." Sienna mumbled as she started pushing the buttons.

Mark rushed forward and grabbed the phone from his daughters hands. Behind them, hidden from view, Mickie was slowly coming down the hallway, having woken up to Sienna and Mark's voices.

"Baby...no one's hurt. Everyone's fine. Sara and Brendan are in my room already asleep." Mark said, looking into her eyes. "Abby is sleeping safely in Carol's room and John is probably waiting for me to leave so he can sneak in here."

Sienna rose questioning eyes to him. "Are you sure?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah...everyone's okay. I promise"

Sienna let out another sigh as she got some of her color back. After a minute of silence, she turned her gaze back to her father, her eyes confused.

"Well, then what's going on?" Sienna asked.

Mark sighed and the two sat back down on the couch. Mickie was about to go back to bed seeing the whole thing was under control, but was stopped when she heard Mark's next sentence.

"I need your advice...about Mickie."


	107. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars/divas, shows/ppv's and I am not associated with them either. Please read and review.**

"I need your advice...about Mickie."

Mickie shook her head silently, not understanding. What did Mark need advice about and why did it concern her? Wanting answers, Mickie stuck around in the hall, making sure she kept out of sight.

"They found him, didn't they?" Sienna asked softly.

Mark nodded and looked up at her. "Yeah...yeah they did."

Mickie frowned, even more confused. Who was 'him'? And, what did 'him' have to do with her?

Sienna scooted closer to her father. "What happened?"

Mark sat back and crossed his arms with a sigh. "Well...I sent a letter...letting him know about the wedding and stuff."

"Did you get a reply?" Sienna asked.

Mark shook his head. "No...the letter came back unopened. I thought, at first, that maybe I had been given the wrong address. So, I tried to get the phone number."

Mickie shook her head. She was so confused. Who's number did Mark try to get and what did this have to do with her?

Sienna looked at her father hopefully. "Did you get it?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah...I got it."

When Mark said nothing further, Sienna helped him along.

"And you called...right?" she prompted.

Mark nodded again, then sighed. "Yeah...I called."

"Well, what did he say?" Sienna demanded.

"Nothing." Mark responded.

Sienna frowned. "What do you mean...nothing?"

Mark shrugged. "I mean, as soon as he found out who I was and why I was calling...he hung up on me."

Sienna's mouth dropped in shock. "Well, did you call him back?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah...he refused to take my calls. I even left messages, but...he never returned them."

Mickie frowned. This was starting to sound too familiar. They couldnt' possibly be talking about who she thought they were talking about. Could they?

Sienna sighed. "So I guess that's it, huh? If he doesn't return your calls...you can't talk to him."

Mark sighed. "Well...it doesn't end there."

Sienna lifted a brow at him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, the phone didn't work, so...I double checked his address." Mark said. "And then I went to visit him a few days later."

"And you talked to him? In person?" Sienna asked.

Mark nodded. "Not for very long, though."

"Well, what did he say?" Sienna asked, intrigued.

"Not much. He said there was a falling out a long time ago and that he wasn't going to change his mind." Mark said, with a sigh. "I tried to reason with him, but he's so damn stubborn...he just...he wouldn't bend."

Sienna sighed as her father continued.

"So...after I got home...I got to thinking, that maybe after our talk, you know...he would see reason." Mark said. "So...just in case, I bought him an airplane ticket, booked a hotel room for him and sent it to him."

"So he might come?" Sienna asked, her eyes hopeful.

Mickie was in the hallway thinking the same thing. It might be a little akward with her father there, but...he was her dad. Deep down, she really did want him there.

When Mark didn't respond, Sienna's heart stopped. "He...he is coming, isn't he?"

Mark looked up and shook his head. "No baby girl...he's not coming. He cancelled the hotel room and sent the plane ticket back. I got it this morning."

Mickie's hands covered her mouth, preventing any sound from escaping. As her eyes closed, a single tear trailed down her cheek. As she slid down the wall, she buried her head into her arms. She should be used to it by now, but it still hurt being denied by her father.

Sienna jumped up off the couch, her hands knotted into fists. "How could he not come!? She's his daughter!"

Mark stood, lifting his hands in a motion to quiet his daughter. "Shhh...calm down, baby. You're gonna wake Mickie up."

Sienna's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her dad, shaking her head. "It shouldn't be like this...not on her wedding day."

Mark sighed and gave her a hug. "I know, baby. I just...I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything to get him to come down here for Mickie's sake, but...he won't budge...not even an inch."

Sienna sighed and sat back down. "She doesn't deserve it, Daddy. She's too good to be treated like this."

Mark nodded and sat down beside her. "I know, baby."

"I just don't understand." Sienna whispered. "He's her father...he's supposed to love her. How can he do this to her?"

In the hallway, Mickie leaned her head back. As tears continued to pour, she listened to Sienna and Mark.

Mark thought about Sienna's question, then pulled her close. "You know what I think?"

Sienna looked up at him. "What?"

"I think...deep down...he doesn't want to act this way." Mark said. "I think...he's probably done it for so long...he's forgotten how to be any other way."

Sienna looked up at him doubtfully. Mark smiled and presson on.

"I really do, Sen. And I think deep down...he still loves her." he continued. "Hell...it's Mickie. How could you not love her?"

Sienna chuckled. "Yeah...she is kinda loveable, isn't she?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah...she really is."

Sienna sighed softly and looked at her father. "I still don't understand. If he loves her...why isn't he here? Why doesn't he tell her?"

Mark gave Sienna's shoulder a squeeze. "He's a very stubborn man, Sen. And a very proud man. And sometimes...it's hard for proud men to admit when they've done something wrong. Mickie's dad knows he's hurting her, but to him...it's easier to deal with that than deal with the fact that he was the one in the wrong."

"That's stupid." Sienna argued.

Mark nodded. "Yeah...yeah it is. But pride is kinda like alcohol. Too much of it, and you start being stupid."

Mark and Sienna sat in on the couch quietly for a few minutes. As the silence grew deafening, Mickie slowly rose to her feet. Right before she would have moved towards her bedroom, she heard Sienna talking softly.

"So...what are we gonna tell her?" Sienna whispered.

Mark looked over at Sienna. "I don't know, Sen."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her." Sienna suggested.

Mark nodded. "I thought about it. But...I feel like I'm lying to her and it's a feeling, I don't like."

Sienna nodded, knowing what her father meant. "Well...I won't say anything. Whatever you decide to do...I'm right here with you."

Mark smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, darling."

Sienna smiled back at him and after a moment, Mark started to stand.

"I should head out...let you get some sleep." he said. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Sienna rose to her feet and followed Mark to the door. The two hugged and said goodnight. Mark waited outside Sienna's door until he heard her lock click, then walked down the hallway, back to his room. Sienna turned from locking the door and met with a sight she didn't expect. Mickie stood in front of the hallway. The girl was slightly pale and it was apparent she'd been crying. Sienna knew without asking that Mickie had overheard her conversation with Mark.

"Mickie..." Sienna began.

Sienna had barely said Mickie's name before she was captured. Mickie slid her arms around Sienna in a hug and held on tightly as a new torrent of tears threatened to overflow. Sienna, although surprised, quickly returned the hug. The two stayed there for the longest time and when they finally parted, Sienna had another surprise. Mickie was crying, but she was also smiling. Mickie looked up at the woman who had become her sister and squeezed her hands, whispering two words.

"Thank you."


	108. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars/divas, shows/ppv's and I am not associated with them either. Please read and review.**

"How we doing in here?" Mark asked, sticking his head in the door. "You guys ready?"

The day had finally come. Mickie and Matt were getting married today, while Sienna and John renewed their vows. It had been hard planning everything in such short notice, but they had done it and now it was time. John and Matt, and their three groomsmen: Jeff, Shane and Paul (Triple H) looked up at Mark.

"We're ready." John said.

"Yeah...we have been for about an hour now." Matt said.

"You know, I have to say...this casual wedding attire is pretty cool." Jeff commented. "I mean, I'm done dressing in like five minutes."

Since the wedding was going to be on the beach, the girls had opted to put John and Matt in a pair of linen shorts with a tropical designed shirt. The shirt had beautifully done coconut palm trees in a white on white background and dark coconut buttons as accent. To top their outfits off, each groom was given an open ended lei of double maile leaf vines, entwined with white orchids.

The groomsmen wore linen shorts or pants, if they preferred, with a three toned blue shirt decorated with bamboo pulls and dark pink hibiscus flowers. Along with that, the men wore an opened ended lei of a single maile leaf vine, entwined with a strand of white and purple orchids.

Paul looked in the mirror, then over at Jeff. "Just be sure to pick a woman who doesn't want you to wear a 30 piece suit, Jeff. Steph made me wear one for our wedding and I still don't know where haelf of those articles of clothing are supposed to go."

Jeff laughed and Mark shook his head.

"I'm going to go check on the women." he said. "Gentleman...I suggest you take your places."

In the women's dressing room...

"Come in!"

Mark opened the door and poked his head in. When he saw four women and two kids in the room, he shook his head and whistled.

"You guys look amazing." he said, smiling.

The bridesmaids, Stephanie, Trish and Maria, wore short, three-toned blue sundresses with bamboo pulls and dark pink flowers, matching the groomsmen's shirts. Around their neck was also a matching traditional lei of single maile leaf vine entwined with purple and white orchids.

Sara wore a form fitting sundress of navy blue with a motorcycle and flame motif. Her dress matched Mark's shirt. Those two, along with John's parents and Matt's dad, also wore the same type of lei as the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Little baby Brendan wore a dark blue cabana set consisting of a short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts in a sea life motif. Baby Abigail wore a matching sundress and diaper cover, also in the sea life motif. The two were the most adorable people in the entire room.

"Where are the brides?" Mark asked, noticing the two women weren't there.

"We're right here, Dad." Sienna said as she and Mickie came out of the bathroom.

Mickie had chosen to wear a simple white sundress. It had spaghetti straps; a semi-low heart shaped neck line and came to mid-thigh. Her hair was swept half-way up with a flowered band, leaving soft curls cascading to her shoulders. On her feet was a pair of simple white sandals with a string of shells tied around her ankle. In her hand, Mickie held a cascading bouquet of white stargazer lilies, orchids, lavender and light pink roses, calla lilies, misty blues and lavender monte casinos.

Sienna had decided to forego a dress this time and chose to wear a white bikini with her lower half covered by a short white sarong. She left her hair down in loose curls, with only a fresh tropical flower tucked behind one ear. She wore sandals on her feet and string of shells around her ankle that resembled Mickie's. In her hand was a cascading bouquet of tropical flavors with a mixture of yellow and peach colored roses, purple orchids, orange lilies, blue iries, red daisies and golden asters.

Mark took a look at them and smiled. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Mickie blushed. "Thanks."

Sienna smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Trish stepped forward. "Do you guys have your old and new and borrowed and blue stuff?"

Mickie and Sienna looked up and nodded.

"Something old." Sienna said, pointing to the locket around her neck and the bracelet around Mickie's wrist.

"Something new." Mickie said, motioning to the anklet of shells on both her and Sienna.

"Something borrowed." Sienna said as both girls pointed to their earrings.

"And something blue." Mickie said as she and Sienna held out their blue painted fingernails.

"So are we ready then?" Sara asked.

Mickie met Sienna's eyes and with a nod of encouragement from her, stepped forward.

"Actually...can I have a minute alone with Mark?" Mickie asked softly.

Stephanie smiled. "Sure. We'll wait for you guys downstairs."

Mickie smiled. "Thanks."

As everyone left, Mark went over to Mickie and looked questioningly at her.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

Mickie waited until the door shut and then turned a smile towards him.

"Yeah...everything's great." she said. "I just...I needed to talk to you about something."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Mark asked. "Cus if you are...it's okay."

Mickie chuckled. "No...nothing like that. I just wanted to thank you."

Mark tilted his head in confusion. "For what?"

Mickie smiled. "For everything...for the dress, the wedding..."

Mickie paused, taking a deep breath. "For trying to get my father here."

At that, Mark did a double take. How did she know?

"Sienna didn't say anything. I swear." Mickie assured him. "I woke up and I just..."

"You heard us talking about your father." Mark supplied as he caught on.

At Mickie's nod, Mark sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mickie." Mark said. "I probably should have told you I was trying to find your dad...but I just...I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Mickie smiled and laid a comforting hand on his arm. "I know. I'm not mad."

Mark looked at her, his brow raised. "You're not?"

Mickie shook her head. "No. I'm extremely grateful that you guys went out of your way to find him and get him here. Especially after he shut you out more than once."

"It didn't help much, I'm afraid." Mark said with a sigh. "Your father isn't here to walk you down the aisle like you wanted."

Mickie smiled up at Mark and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Yes...he is."

A short time late...

Mark stood at the end of the aisle way. On one side, Mickie had attached herself to his arm. On the other side was Sienna. All three took a simultaneous deep breath, as the minister smiled at them and began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..."


	109. WWE Recap: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, diva's, shows or PPV's. Thank you all so much for your feedback and sorry its taken so long to update. Life's been crazy! Please read and review. :)**

"New champions...old feuds and a wedding! I am Michael Cole and welcome to another edition of WWE Recap. Tonight, we look back at the past week, starting with Unforgiven all the way to Friday Night Smackdown."

camera angle change

"Unforgiven...one of the most anticipated pay-per-view's in the history of the WWE. Starting the night off were two superstars whose historical feud was re-ignited by Smackdown's General Manager just a few short weeks ago."

_**Clip Starts**_

_**(End of match between MVP and Foley)**_

_MVP came at Foley, only to get a mouthful of Mr. Socko. Foley kept the sock, firmly planted with in the champion's mouth until he was flat on the ground. When the sock was finally removed, Mick went for the cover. _

_"Here is your winner...and new United States Champion...Mick Foley!"_

_**(cut to meeting with Hornswoggle)**_

_"Kane is still the number one contender and he will face Mick Foley for the US Championship this Sunday." Hornswoggle said._

_As Hornswoggle continued, Kane and Mick Foley met eachother's eyes._

_"Since having Mick Foley back is a monumental occasion, we should bring back one of your most monumental matches." Hornswoggle said. "Therefore, this Sunday, the two of you will be competing in an Inferno Match."_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Its a match very familiar to both Kane and the United States Champion, Mick Foley. Just three years ago, Mick Foley competed in his first ever Inferno Match against veteran, Kane. Mick Foley lost that match, but Sunday night at Unforgiven, he had another chance to beat the big red machine."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"The following match is an Inferno Match, where the only way to win this match is to set your opponent on fire. Introducing first, the challenger, weighing in at 324 pounds...Kane!"_

_Kane's music hit and the big red machine came out on stage. Fans cheered as the seven footer walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring._

_"And his opponent, he is the United States Champion...Mick Foley!"_

_Mick came down the ramp and climbed into the ring, eyeing the big red machine as the fans cheered. As the bell rang, the two looked down at the edge of the mat as it was lit on fire. With Kane's eyes still on the flames, Mick took full advantage and swung a fist towards Kane's head. Kane's head snapped back from impact, but almost immediately he straightened and looked at Mick Foley._

_All at once, his fist exploded, sending an uppercut to Foley's chin. Another fist landed against Foley's jaw, followed by another and another. Mick stumbled back towards the rope, inches from the fire. As Kane followed, Mick lashed out with a boot to Kane's knee. As Kane lowered to one knee, Mick slammed a forearm across Big Red's temple._

_Kane wavered from impact but was able to keep his balance on one knee. Foley grabbed Kane's hair, guiding the man to his feet, then slammed his own head into Kane's. Kane's head snapped back once, then twice as another head butt was delivered. Kane stumbled back against the ropes, his arm hooking around them for stability._

_Mick turned and ran at the big red machine. Just before impact, Kane fell to the mat, pulling the top rope with him. Mick flew over the ropes, crashing to the ground outside of the ring. Kane climbed to the top rope, as Foley began to stir. When Foley regained his footing, the big red machine flew, knocking Mick back to the ground._

_Kane rolled to his feet and grabbed Foley by the hair, pulling the shorter man to his feet. Then, he took Mankind's arm and shot him towards the stairs. Mick switched their position, causing Kane to go shoulder first into the steel steps instead. Not wasting time, Foley grabbed Kane's hair, pulling him up and lead him around the ring._

_Stopping on one side, he slammed Kane's head on top of the barricade. Kane's head bounced off the wall, then went forwards for a second time. Kane countered, stopping the attack with his hands. Switching their positions, Foley's head slammed forward onto the security wall. Mick's head bounced off the wall, only to be caught by the big red machine._

_Kane grabbed Foley's hair, leading him towards the announce table. When in front of it, he picked Foley up, over his head, and slammed his body down onto the table. The crowd went nuts as Foley came crashing down in the midst of a broken announce table. Kane stalked back and forth in front of the table as he waited for Foley to stir._

_"Foley's broken in half!" J.R. said. "Kane's broken Mrs. Foley's baby boy!" _

_As Mick start rolling to his feet, Kane reached down and grabbed the back of his head. Pulling the man to his feet, Kane lead him around the ring again. Stopping, Kane shot Foley towards the security wall. Foley changed their positions and Kane slammed against the barricade. As Kane crashed to the ground, Foley crashed his boot into Kane's ribs. Kane had no time to recover before Foley began stomping away at his chest. _

_Grabbing Kane's hair, Mick pulled Kane to his feet and lead him towards the ring. Kane dug his feet into the ground as Foley tried putting his hands in the flames. When he got close enough to the ring, Kane went with Foley towards the flames. Instead of just stopping though, he rolled right through them, into the ring. As Kane rolled, Mick began climbing over the ropes to get inside. _

_Kane was on his feet before Foley's had touched the mat. As soon as Mick's feet touched the mat, Kane delivered a right hand to the man's temple. Foley stumbled back as another right fell, then a left. Kane's hand doubled and shot straight out, sending an uppercut to the underside of Mankind's chin. Mick fell back against the ropes from impact, but didn't get much time to recover._

_Almost immediately, Kane shot him across the ring, knocking him down with a clothesline. Foley immediately rolled to his feet and was shot to the opposite end of the ring. This time, when he came back, he ducked under Kane's arm and fell back against the ropes. He used them to spring forward, throwing his entire body at the big red machine. Both men went down, but in just seconds, one sat right up._

_"Oh my word! Kane just sat right up!" J.R. exclaimed._

_Rolling to his feet, Kane grabbed the back of Foley's head and led him to the corner. A large hand imprinted across Foley's chest and the man convulsed in pain. Kane opened him back up and laid another vicious chop across his chest, followed by a third. As Mick bent from the pain, Kane stalked across the ring. As Mick straightened, Kane charged, slamming his body full force against Foley's._

_Mankind's body fell to the floor in a resounding thud. As Mick used the ropes to bring himself to his feet, Kane had his hand up, a signal of what was to come. When Mick turned, he met up with Kane's hand as it closed around his throat. Mick went up, then went over. _

_"Kane threw Mick clear over the ropes!" King said._

_As Mick rolled along the floor, Kane quickly rolled through the flames to the outside of the ring. It was as if the flames parted a way for the big man to make it through safely. Once clear of the heat, Kane moved to Foley. As his hand snuck out to grab at Foley's hair, he was surprised by a fist in his gut._

_Foley was on his feet and battling back. A forearm to the temple sent the big red machine stumbling back. Mick advanced, planting an elbow to the bridge of Kane's nose. As blood slowly tricked from Kane's nostrils, Mick Foley landed another elbow to smear it. Grabbing Kane's arm, Mick shot the tall man towards the security wall. Kane slammed against it, Mick followed._

_Right before impact, Kane stepped sideways, landing a heavy forearm across Foley's back. Foley fell face first onto the top of the barricade. As Mick stumbled around, he ran right into Kane. Kane lifted Foley over his head and dropped him chest first onto the barricade. Mick crumpled to the floor, hissing in pain, as Kane moved to the steel steps. Lifting one set above his head, he tossed it over at Mick. Foley's body jerked as the steel steps made contact with his upper back. _

_Kane reached down, lifting Foley up off his feet. Carrying him as he would a child, Kane ran at the ring post. Mick's back slammed against the steel post and he fell to the ground as Kane released his hold. Not giving the man any time to recover, Kane took Foley by the back of his head and guided him to his feet. _

_Climbing up the steps, Kane took Foley with him. Lifting Mankind over his head, Kane set the man on top of the top turnbuckle, facing into the ring. Then, he cleared the flames by climbing over the ropes and into the ring himself. With Mick still sitting atop the ring post, Kane climbed the ropes and set up for a suplex._

_As Kane's foot was in mid-air, Foley pushed with all his might, knocking the bigger man off the ropes. As Kane came crashing down onto the mat, Mick stood atop the turnbuckle and flew. A large elbow came down, but Kane rolled out of the way before it hit. Mick went elbow first into the mat and both men were down in the ring with flames leaping up around them._

_"No count outs, ladies and gentlemen." J.R. reminded everyone. "These two men must continue until one of them has set their opponent on fire."_

_As soon as both men rolled to their feet, fists started flying. The two traveled the length of the ring as blows were exchanged back and forth. Kane landed a hard right fist to Foley's head, causing the man to stumble back into a corner. _

_Kane follows Foley and jams an elbow into his face, not once, not twice but three times in a row. When a fourth one came, Foley countered with a low blow, stopping Kane just short of hitting the elbow. Kane doubled over in pain and wasting no time, Mick switched their positions, pushing Kane into the corner._

_Mick opened Kane's chest up, slicing his hand across it. The hollowed sound echoed across the walls and the fans hissed in sympathy pain as a second chop hit. Foley grabbed Kane, propelling him across the ring to the opposite corner. Seconds after, he followed, slamming his entire body against Kane's._

_Mick grabbed Kane's arm again, shooting the big red machine back to the first corner. As Kane slammed back, Mick rushed forward. When the two were within arms reach of each other, Kane abruptly straightened and caught the running man in a choke hold. _

_Kane looked out at the crowd as he flung Mick's arm behind his neck. Then in sudden movement, Mankind was lifted and brought down with force. Foley's body slammed to the mat with a resounding thud. _

_Mick was out, but Kane wasn't done. He took ahold of Foley's arm, dragging the man's limp form into the center of the ring. Once there, Kane kicked the man onto his stomach. Next, Kane straightened Mick's arms and then stood back._

_"Mick looks like he's being sacrificed, don't you think?" King asked._

_"Very similar to the layout of when his brother, The Undertaker, used to sacrifice his opponents." J.R. said._

_With Foley laid out in cross position, Kane moved to the ropes. He turned to the top turnbuckle and began to slowly and methodically unravel the seams. With the padding in hand, the big red machine knelt beside the big red flames and stuck the padding within them._

_The padding lit, Kane rose and looked at Mick Foley's prone body. Then, his head turned and he motioned for the U.S. Championship. With the title in one hand and the flaming padding in the other, Kane moved to Foley's body. Fans erupted as the flaming pads were lain across the back of Mick Foley. As the flames spread, igniting Mankind, Kane stood at his head and lifted the U.S. Championship._

_"Kane's done it!" J.R. shouted. "We've got a new champion!"_

_**Clip Ends**_

"It was an intense battle that lasted for nearly twenty-five minutes. Inside the ring and out, the two long time rivals gave their fans one hellacious match that will undoubtedly end up in the history books. Even though the two superstars go their separate ways, fans all around the world know it's only a matter of time before we see the two in action again. Well, it's what we're hoping anyway."

camera angle change

"With Mick Foley back in retirement, Kane headed to Monday Night Raw as the new United States Champion. It should have been a night of celebration for the seven foot, three hundred pounder, but Monday Night Raw turned out to be anything but. For the second time in a just a couple of months, Kane found himself reunited with old feuds. Take a look at what happened when the big red machine went up against the world's strongest man."

_**Clip Starts**_

_**(Near End of Match)**_

_Kane shot Mark Henry across the ring with a push. The world's strongest man fell back on the ropes and came forward, only to be met by a big red hand. Kane's fingers closed around Henry's throat. Bending his knees, Kane lifted the four hundred pounder up and slammed him down to the mat in a choke hold. As Henry hit the mat, Kane went for the cover._

_"One! Two! It's X-Pac!" J.R. shouted. "And he's got a steel chair!"_

_X-Pac had ran down to the ring with a steel chair in hand. With Kane's back to him, he slid into the squared circle and leveled the chair smack dab into the back of Kane's head. Kane rolled from impact, grabbing at his aching head. When he made it to his knees, X-Pac lifted the chair high above his head and jammed it into Kane's spine._

_Kane went flat to the mat, barely having time to recover before another shot struck his side. Kane's body was pummeled by a steel chair at the hands of his former friend, until finally the chair was put down. X-Pac slid out of the ring, walking up the ramp with his eyes still on his handy work. With a smug smile, he watched as Kane lay in the ring, barely able to move_

_**Clip Ends**_

"This whole feud started at Wrestlemania over the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. The winner of this match gets cash in the bank and the opportunity to challenge any title at any time over the next year. X-Pac feels that Kane cost him that chance, so the Monday after Wrestlemania demanded a match with the big red machine, saying that if he won he wanted to take Kane's spot as the number one contender for the United States Champion. That obviously didn't happen."

"As Commissioner for a day, The Rock did indeed make a match, but added a stipulation to it. It would be a five on five match and if X-Pac's side won, he would not take Kane's number one contender spot, but share it. If the master of the X-Factor scored a win, then he, along with Kane and the United States Champion, would compete in a Triple Threat Match."

"X-Pac lost that match and Kane went on to compete for the United States Champion at Unforgiven. With X-Pac remaining silent during this entire time, no one expected him to attack the dead man's brother at the end of his match with Mark Henry. While all of us may have thought this feud was over, it's clear from X-Pac's actions on Monday Night Raw that it isn't even close to being over."


	110. WWE Recap: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, diva's, shows or PPV's. Please read and review! :)**

"And speaking of not being over...one rivalry that we know is definitely not over is Kurt Angle and his former tag team partner, Chuck Palumbo. Just four weeks ago, these two superstars were the best of friends, rising up the ladder of tag team success. Then, something happened. They both competed in a Battle Royal, where the winner would earn the right to face the ECW Champion, Rob Van Damn, at Unforgiven. Superstars chopped, dropped and slammed their way through the match, eliminating each other one by one...until finally...only two men...were left."

_**Clip Starts**_

_(Number One Contender for ECW Championship- Battle Royal - End of Match)_

_Chuck and Kurt turned around and looked each other, each one realizing no one else was left. Angle stuck his hand out, inviting a mutual sow of respect. It took Palumbo a second, but finally he shook his tag team partner's hand. Kurt's free hand balled into a fist and crashed against Palumbo's head. _

_Palumbo staggered back and Angle grabbed his arm and propelled him across the ring. Chuck fell back on the ropes and sprang forward, knocking Angle down. Kneeling beside him, Palumbo played drums against Angle's temple. Chuck rolled to his feet, then grabbed the back of Angle's head pulling him to his feet. _

_Chuck landed a heavy fist to the top of Angle's head, sending the Olympic hero stumbling back into the corner. Grabbing the ropes, Palumbo used them as leverage as he stomped away on Angle's stomach, until he sat on the bottom rope. Palumbo sent Angle shooting across the ring towards the other corner. _

_As Angle slammed back into the buckles, Chuck ran forward, only to meet the back end of Kurt's boot. Palumbo stumbled back, with Angle close on his heels. As Palumbo fell back against the ropes, Angle ran forward, slamming a forearm against his chest. Palumbo flipped over the top rope, his feet hit the floor and Kurt Angle won the match._

_**Clip Ends**_

"Kurt Angle was able to flip Chuck Palumbo over the top rope, securing his spot as the number one contender for the ECW Championship at Unforgiven. Before he was to meet the ECW Champion, Kurt Angle sought out his tag team partner and proceeded to apologize for taking him out in the battle royal a few weeks prior. Palumbo accepted the Olympic apology and even went further, saying had he been in Angle's position, he would have done the same thing. However, moments later his actions said something else."

_**Clip Starts**_

_The crowd roared as Angle went shoulder first into the barricade. Seconds after, Angle's body convulsed as RVD landed a fist to the top of his head. With Angle's chest wide open, RVD laid into it with his boot. And as RVD stomped away at Angle's chest, the fans grew louder when a third person involved themselves in the match._

_"It's Chuck Palumbo!" J.R. exclaimed. "It's Kurt Angle's tag team partner!"_

_As RVD continued his assault on Kurt Angle, Palumbo ran down the ramp, chair in hand. He took a full swing at RVD, but RVD rolled out of the way at the last second, leaving the chair to connect with only the air around it. As Van Dam backed off, Palumbo stationed himself between RVD and Angle, then lifted the chair, pointing it at the ECW Champion._

_Angle, unaware of what's been going on, uses the security wall to pull himself to his feet. He shakes his head, trying to get his bearings and when he's able, he takes a look around. As he surveys the scene before him, a smug smile crosses his features as he realizes his tag team partner had come to help. And help, Chuck Palumbo did._

_Angle moved closer to Palumbo, talking smack to RVD as his back up stayed planted between them. When Angle was only a few feet behind him, Chuck turned around, swinging the chair. The steel seat slammed against Angle's head and the Olympic hero crashed to the hard ground in a heap. Palumbo looked at RVD and pointed towards the ropes._

_"Finish it!" he ordered the Champion._

_RVD jumped up to the top rope and flew off. Seconds later he landed a frog splash across Angle's chest, causing the man to jolt beneath him. Palumbo stood to the side, a sadistic smile to his face, as RVD started to move Angle's body into the ambulance. It took more than one try, but eventually RVD was able to maneuver Angle's dead weight into the ambulance and shut the doors. _

_**Clip Ends**_

"RVD may have gotten some unexpected help from a former foe, but he did win the match and retained the ECW Championship. While RVD may have headed to ECW with the title in hand, Kurt Angle headed to Smackdown with nothing but the memory of his friends betrayal. As soon as he arrived to Smackdown on Friday night, the Olympic Hero confronted his long time tag team partner."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Kurt stomped through the arena looking for Chuck, someone he thought was a friend. His tag team partner had cost him the match against the ECW Champion, Rob Van Damn, and he damn well needed some answers. _

_"Chuck!" Kurt shouted as he looked down the hallway, seeing his 'friend'._

_Palumbo ignored Angle's huffing as the Olympic Hero made his way over. When Kurt stood directly in front of Chuck, Angle's hands clenched into fists and fastened on his waist._

_"What the hell was last night for?" Angle demanded. "You cost me the ECW Championship!"_

_Slowly, Palumbo lifted his eyes to Kurt's. Tightening his glove he rose a brow, uncaringly._

_"You cost me the number one contender's spot." Chuck said. "Now, we're even."_

_At this, Angle's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about? I beat you fair and square in that match."_

_"Yeah?" Palumbo said as he straightened. "Well, why don't you try beating me 'fair and square' in the ring tonight?!"_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Chuck Palumbo and Kurt Angle did meet in a match later on that night. After ten minutes of beating each other senseless, Angle was able to get the cover after a second Olympic Slam. Chuck Palumbo did get a foot on the bottom rope before the three count, but the referee never saw it. Angle did win the match, but you can be sure the feud is not going to stop there. Smackdown General Manager, Hornswoggle, did confirm on in an exclusive interview that Kurt Angle and Chuck Palumbo will meet in a re-match next week. Will the outcome be any different? Tune in to Smackdown next Friday at 8pm to find out."


	111. WWE Recap: Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, its superstars/divas or any shows/ppv's. Please read and review! Thanks :)**

"Switching over to another Smackdown superstar...or rather a pair of them. The World Tag Team Champions,Farooq and Bradshaw, the APA met up with the WWE Tag Team Champions, Matt and Jeff Hardy in the first ever undisputed tag team title match. Both tag team titles were up for grabs in this historic match up. Fans didn't quite no what to expect, but they knew that no matter what did happen, it would be one brutal match."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"The following as a no disqualification tag team match and is for the World Tag Team Championship and the WWE Tag Team Championship. The winner of this match will be given both titles and be declared the Undisputed Tag Team Champions."_

_"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 574 pounds, they are the World Tag Team Champions...Farooq and Bradshaw...the A.P.A!"_

_"And their challengers, at a combined weight of 441 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions...Matt and Jeff Hardy...The Hardy Boys!"_

_As the two teams were acknowledged by the crowd, they took their spots in opposite corners. Matt and Jeff turned to each other, speaking quietly about strategy as the bell rang. Before they had a chance to decide who would start, Bradshaw made the choice for them._

_A heavy forearm landed across Matt Hardy's back, causing the man to stumble forward. Another blow landed to the side of his head, but Matt had no time to regain his bearings before being roughly turned around. Bradshaw splayed his fingers out and sent a huge palm crashing down onto Matt's chest. A second came, followed by a third. As Matt bent from impact, Bradshaw stalked around the ring. Turning back to the dark haired Hardy, he ran forward. Right before contact, Matt shot an elbow out, hitting Bradshaw in the jaw._

_The Texan stumbled backwards, rubbing his jaw. Matt came forward, grabbing Bradshaw's's arm and shot him towards the opposite corner. Bradshaw hit chest first against the turnbuckles before being turned around. Matt doubled up a fist, slamming it against Bradshaw's temple. Then, grabbing the ropes, he planted a boot in Bradshaw's mid-section. Matt continued to stomp away until he was pulled back by the referee. As he was separated from Bradshaw, Matt reached over and tagged Jeff in._

_Jeff climbed into the ring and sprinted across the ring. He landed a forearm to the top of Farooq's's head, causing the man to fall off the apron. Then, as Jeff turned, Matt slid down to his hands and knees in front of Bradshaw. Jeff ran, using Matt as a stepping stool, and crashed his body into Bradshaw's. As Jeff rolled to his feet, the great big Texan, fell face first onto the mat. Jeff rolled him over and went for the cover._

_"One! Two! And a kickout from Bradshaw!" J.R. said. "Jeff and Matt Hardy coming on strong in the first part of this match."_

_Jeff grabbed Bradshaw by his hair, guiding the man to his feet and then shot him across the ring. Bradshaw fell back against the ropes, springing back only to be laid out by a clothesline from Jeff. As Bradshaw's back hit the mat, Jeff grabbed both his legs, holding them apart. He looked out at the crowd, did a little jump, then sprang up. He came down, crashing both heels against Bradshaw's abdomen._

_Jeff rolled to his feet and grabbed Bradshaw's legs again. As he looked out into the audience again, Bradshaw bent his body forward. Grabbing a fistful of Jeff's shirt, Bradshaw rolled backwards, bringing the Hardy boy with him. Jeff rolled over Bradshaw, then under him. Bradshaw went for the cover with a surprising roll over counter._

_One!_

_Jeff wiggled, trying to roll his body forward. And as the ref was about to count to two, he and Bradshaw rolled, switching positions. The ref began the count again as Jeff was now going for a cover._

_"One! And Bradshaw tossing Jeff off him."_

_Bradshaw bucked his body, sending Jeff tumbling off him. Both men rolled to their feet and the match was underway once again. Jeff grabbed Bradshaw by the arm, propelling him across the ring. Bradshaw countered, switching their positions in the middle of the ring. Jeff fell back on the ropes and shot forwards in the air, attempting to drop Bradshaw with his entire body. Bradshaw once again countered Jeff's move, catching the high flyer mid-air, cross body. Stalking forward, Bradshaw keeled over backwards, sending Jeff over his head as he did so._

_Jeff came crashing down onto the mat, rolling towards the ropes as Bradshaw got to his feet. Bradshaw pulled Jeff up by the hair and sent him across the rings. Jeff used the ropes to come back, only to meet a clothesline from hell. Bradshaw's forearm slammed against Jeff's chest, causing the Hardy to do a full flip in the air before landing flat on his back. Bradshaw went for the cover and the ref began to count._

_"One! Two! And Jeff Hardy kicks out." J.R. said._

_Bradshaw got to his feet, pulling Jeff up with him. Guiding Hardy over to the corner, Bradshaw tagged in Farooq. As Farooq climbed into the ring, Bradshaw lifted Jeff's arm. Farooq doubled up a fist and slammed into into the exposed ribs of the younger Hardy. Before Jeff could recover, Farooq shot him across the ring into a corner, following right behind. Jeff ran up the turnbuckles, then flipped off the top one. He twisted in the air and came down on top of Farooq in a whisper in the wind. _

_The two men laid in the middle of the ring for a few seconds catching their breath. As they began to stir, the fans began clapping along with their tag team partners. Farooq rolled onto all fours first and began inching his way to his corner. As he tagged in Bradshaw, Jeff was just getting to his feet. Jeff saw the Texan running towards him and turned, leaping into his corner to tag his brother in._

_Matt never had time to climb inside the ring. Bradshaw's massive frame slammed into him, sending him shooting off the apron. Matt fell backwards, hitting the cold arena floor with a loud thud. Bradshaw slid out of the ring and advanced on Hardy. Pulling Matt to his feet by his hair, Bradshaw grabbed the back of Matt's head and sent him face first onto the security wall. Matt's head snapped back from impact and Matt stumbled forward with Bradshaw following closely behind._

_Bradshaw's hand attached itself to Matt's head for a second time. He lead Matt around the ring towards the steel stairs and then proceeded to use Matt's head as a drum stick. Matt's head slammed forward, bouncing against the steel step once, twice and a final third time. Matt grabbed his head as he fell to the floor in pain. Bradshaw stood over Matt's body and landed a heavy boot to his ribs before picking him up and rolling him into the ring._

_"Remember, this is a no disqualification match." J.R. said as Bradshaw knelt in front of the ring. "Anything is legal."_

_Bradshaw started sliding things out from under the ring and throwing them into the ring. As chairs, pans, and lids _

_hit the mat around him, Matt regained his strength and also his feet. Matt stood up and grabbed one of the trash can lids as Bradshaw slid into the ring. As Bradshaw began to stand, Matt unloaded on his skull. The metal lid bent in two as it smashed against Bradshaw's head. The great big Texan fell back to the mat and as he started to get back up again, Matt slammed the lid against his temple for the second time._

_Matt gave Bradshaw no time to recover before attacking again. Likewise, Matt had no time to plan as his move was countered. As the back of his head was grabbed, Bradshaw doubled up a fist and jammed it into Matt's mid-section. As Matt was forced back a step from the blow, Bradshaw regained part of his footing. Another fist was planted in Matt's stomach and Bradshaw was able to get to both his feet. _

_Bradshaw took Matt's hand and shot him across the ring. Matt sprang back from the ropes, ducking under Bradshaw's arm to spring across the ring. Matt came back across the ring again, this time catching Bradshaw with a vicious clothesline across the chest. As the Texan fell to the mat, the dark haired Hardy once again threw himself across the ring. Using the ropes to gain momentum he came forward and landed a leg drop to Bradshaw's chest. As Bradshaw's body convulsed from impact, Matt went for the cover._

_"One! Two! And Farooq interrupts the count!"_

_Matt's hold on Bradshaw dropped as his head was kicked by Farooq's boot. As Matt rolled to his knees, Jeff slipped through the ropes and entered the ring. Just as Farooq was taking his place back on the apron, Jeff ran across the ring and slammed a shoulder into his stomach. Farooq flew from the apron, falling to the floor. As he started to his feet, Jeff pulled back on the ropes and went flying over them. Farooq came crashing back down to the floor with a rainbow haired warrior on top of him._

_As Jeff rolled to his feet, Matt and Bradshaw were getting to theirs in the ring. Matt got to his first and landed a heavy forearm to the top of Bradshaw's back. Bradshaw stumbled forward, his back arching in pain. Matt grabbed him by the back of his head and lead him to the corner. Bradshaw's head bounced off the top turnbuckle before he was turned around and an open palmed was chopped across his chest._

_Matt grabbed the ropes beside him and began pounding a beat into Bradshaw's ribs. Bradshaw slid lower and lower as Matt stomped away at his mid-section. When Bradshaw was sitting on the mat, the older Hardy boy reached over and tagged in his younger brother. Jeff jumped into the ring and grabbed the ropes on either side of him. Climbing to the second one, he used them to lift his body up in the air. In a sudden movement, Jeff's legs came crashing down as his feet pounded into Bradshaw's stomach._

_Jeff got to his feet and turned around when he was suddenly hit with a deadly clothesline. Farooq had recovered from Jeff's earlier attack and was now in the ring. Seeing Farooq in the ring, Matt re-entered to help his brother. Going after Farooq, the two quickly started exchanging blows. As Jeff rolled to the ropes, using them to get to his feet, Matt grabbed Farooq and shot him towards the ropes near his brother._

_Turning his attention from Matt, Farooq now focused on Jeff. As Jeff was getting to his feet in front of the ropes, Farooq sped up and knocked him backwards with a clothesline. Jeff flipped over the top rope landing hard on the arena floor below. Matt looked at Farooq and ran backwards towards the ropes. Using them as a spring board, Matt flew forward only to be caught by Farooq's massive boot._

_Starting to stir, Bradshaw rose and joined his tag team partner in a little two on one action. The APA surrounded Matt as he lay in the center of the ring and traveled in a circle, stomping away at any part of his body they could. Once they were done, Bradshaw grabbed Matt by his hair and pulled him to his feet. With one hand on the back of Matt's shirt and the other on the back of Matt's pants, Bradshaw tossed Matt over the top rope to the cold floor/_

_"Did you see that?!" J.R. exclaimed. "Bradshaw just tossed Matt out of the ring like a bag of trash!"_

_With Jeff on one side of the ring and Matt on the other, Bradshaw and Farooq climbed outside the ring and took one of the Hardy's in hand. Bradshaw took ahold of Jeff's hair and pulled him up to his feet. Grabbing the back of Jeff's head, Bradshaw pushed it forward, slamming it down on top of the security wall. Jeff's head bounced off the wall only to be caught by Bradshaw again. His head snapped back from impact as he was planted face first into the security wall for the second time._

_On the opposite side of the ring, Matt was sharing a similar fate. Farooq had Matt in his arms, applying his python like squeeze to Matt's ribs. Matt's fist doubled and hit against Farooq's head, but it only caused the bigger man to squeeze harder. As Matt landed another fist to Farooq's temple, Farooq ran towards the ring post. Matt's body arched in pain as he was slammed spine first into the steel before being dropped to the ground._

_Farooq grabbed Matt, guiding the younger man to his feet before landing a fistful of knuckles to his temple. Matt stumbled around the ring from impact. Farooq went after him, grabbing him by the hair and shoving him towards another ring post. Matt's forehead bounced off the steel and once again, he started to move around the ring, with Farooq close on his heels._

_Bradshaw shot Jeff down the side of the ring towards the announce table. Jeff fell shoulder first against the edge of the announce table as he rounded the corner. Ten seconds later, the announce table was jarred again as Farooq shoved Matt into the other side. The brothers were lifted to their feet once more as the APA met each other's eyes with a small look._

_Without further notice, Matt and Jeff were shot towards each other. Right before impact, Matt and Jeff side stepped each other and continued on. Matt breezed by his brother, then flung himself at Farooq. At the same time, Jeff continued past his brother to hurl himself at Bradshaw. All four men went crashing to the floor, arms and legs flying everywhere._

_"All four men down on the outside of the ring." J.R. commented. "And if memory serves me right...Jeff and Bradshaw are still the legal ones."_

_The referee bounced back and forth checking on both teams as they regained their breath. Farooq got to his feet first and grabbed Jeff, sliding him under the ropes into the ring. Jeff's brother, Matt, joined him a few seconds later. With the two Hardy's in the ring, Farooq went over to his tag team partner to help him . As soon as Farooq's back was turned, Matt and Jeff slid out of the ring. _

_Two chairs were taken out from underneath the ring and then both brothers slid back in under the bottom rope. They stood their on the opposite end of the ring, with the chairs in hand, ready to strike. As soon as Farooq and Bradshaw made it into the ring and got their footing, Matt and Jeff unleashed the chairs._

_Matt rushed at Farooq, swinging the chair. The impact of the steel shoved Farooq over the top rope and back onto the arena floor below. Bradshaw, who's taken most of the beating during this match, was just beginning to get out of his fog. Not for long, though. Matt swung the chair again, this time connecting it to the back of Bradshaw's head, then let his chair drop to the mat._

_Bradshaw stumbled forward, right into the hands of Jeff. Jeff swung his own chair, slamming it into Bradshaw's temple. Bradshaw turned, stumbling back towards Matt. Matt landed a boot to Bradshaw's stomach and hooked an arm around his neck. With the favored battle cry, Matt brought Bradshaw down in a Twist of Fate. _

_As Bradshaw plummeted to the mat, Matt rolled to his feet and pointed to the corner. Jeff had climbed the ropes. Jeff stood on the top rope and lifted his hands as he yelled, then flew. Flipping mid air, he landed the Swanton Bomb right across Bradshaw's chest. Farooq was scrambling up to the apron as Bradshaw convulsed from impact. Matt ran forward, knocking Farooq back off the apron as Jeff went for the cover._

_One! Two! Three!_

_**Clip Ends**_

"It's a title that both the APA and the Hardy's undoubtedly deserve after such a display in and out of the ring. But...only one could win and the Hardy's did just that. The APA and the Hardy's are scheduled for a rematch next month at our next pay-per-view. Until then, though, Matt and Jeff can simply enjoy the new addition to their title family."


	112. WWE Recap: Part Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows. **

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much. I hope you enjoy these new chapters. Please read and review!**

"And speaking of family...Matt Hardy's fiance, Mickie James competed in her first ever title match at Unforgiven against Matt's former fiance, WWE Women's Champion...Lita. The two diva's competed in the ladies first ever two out of three falls lumber jack match. Five girls from Smackdown and five from Raw acted as the lumberjacks and it was clear from the very beginning which lumberjack supported which competitor."

_**Clip Starts**_

_The music stopped as everyone took their designated spots. Lita and Mickie waited impatiently in the ring for the bell to start as their lumberjacks yelled encouragement from around the ring. By listening to the lumberjacks, it was apparent who everyone was routing for._

_Victoria, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly, Layla and Tori Wilson set up behind Lita, while Maria, Jillian, Melina, Beth and Trish had taken the opposite corner in support of Mickie James. With all in place, the bell rang and the match started._

_The two circled the ring once, then locked arms together. Lita centered on Mickie's right arm and ducked underneath it, twisting it as she did. With her right arm, twisted behind her back, Mickie let the elbow of her free arm fly back. Lita's hold on Mickie dropped as the elbow was driven into her temple. Mickie quickly hooked an arm around Lita's neck and brought her face first into the mat. Rolling the red head over, Mickie went for the cover._

_"One! Two! And Lita gets her shoulder up!" Cole said. "Mickie James with the first near fall of the match."_

_Mickie rolled to her feet, pulling Lita up by the hair as she did so. Lita was shot across the ring and as she fell against the ropes, she sprung back towards Mickie. As Lita locked her arms and legs around Mickie, she rolled them over for a cover._

_"One! Two! Three!" J.R. said. "Lita with a surprising first pin fall of the night!"_

_With one pinfall down, the two diva's got to their feet and eyes each other. Mickie was slightly frustrated, knowing she should have seen that roll up coming. Lita, on the other hand, simply bragged about scoring the first pinfall. Mickie narrowed her eyes in concentration and she and Lita locked horns once again._

_Lita pushed forward, pushing Mickie back into a corner with no where to go. Mickie barely had time to recover from snapping against the turnbuckles before Lita's shoulder found its way into her mid-section. Grabbing the ropes on either side of Mickie, Lita jammed her shoulder into Mickie's stomach a second time, then a third._

_Not wasting a second, Lita doubled up a fist and sent her knuckles into Mickie's skull. As Lita pounded away and the fellow Smackdown Diva's cheered, Mickie put her hands up, trying to cover her head as much as possible. Lita took a moment and backed off, bragging to the crowd. As Lita turned back towards her opponent, Mickie grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the turnbuckles. _

_Lita had barely slammed back against the turnbuckles before Mickie's fist did a little drumming of their own. Jumping up onto the middle rope, Mickie drove her fist, over and over again, into the top of Lita's head. Mickie wrapped an arm around Lita's neck and locked her legs around Lita's knees. Leaning back, Mickie hit the mat and rolled until she had Lita pinned._

_"One! Two! Three!" Tazz said. "Mickie James getting the second pinfall of the match!"_

_Mickie jumped up, a smug smile pasted on her face as she looked at the astonished Women's Champion. Lita shook her head, a scowl replacing her astonishment._

_"You were lucky James!" Lita shouted. "You're not getting my title!"_

_Mickie rose a brow at her. "Try and stop me, bitch!"_

_A frustrated scream left Lita's lips as she charged towards her opponent. Mickie cut off the impending maneuver by jamming an elbow in Lita's face, then a drop kick to her chest. Lita stumbled back, falling against the ropes. Mickie rushed forward, planting a heavy forearm across Lita's chest. Lita went backwards over the rope, landing on the ground amongst her fellow Smackdown diva's._

_Mickie watched in disbelief as Layla and Kelly Kelly helped Lita up and brushed off her clothing. As the other Smackdown Diva's circled around Lita to make sure she was okay, Mickie ran across the ring and flew over the top rope. Tori Wilson, Victoria and Michelle McCool moved out of the way, but Lita, Layla and Kelly Kelly went down as Mickie landed on top of them._

_As soon as Mickie hit the floor, the three remaining Smackdown Diva's attacked her. A stampede of boots came crashing down on Mickie's ribs as she curled on the floor. Lita, Kelly Kelly and Layla got to their feet and joined in. It was a six on one attack and the Raw Diva's weren't going to put up with it._

_"It's chaos!" J.R. shouted. "Complete chaos!"_

_Maria and Jillian went to the left, Beth Pheonix and Melina went right, while Trish went straight through the ring. At once, the five girls launched themselves into the thick of the attack. Maria went after Layla, landing a forearm to the girls head. Another one landed and Layla stumbled back against the security wall. In one fluid movement, Maria sent Layla over the barricade with a devastating clothesline._

_"Layla out of the picture!" Michael Cole said. "Jillian and Kelly Kelly going at it right in front of us!"_

_Jillian went after Kelly Kelly, landing a heavy forearm across her upper back. Kelly stumbled forward, with Jillian close on her heals. Jillian grabbed the back of Kelly's head and pushed her forward, slamming her shoulder first into the side of the announce table. Kelly Kelly crumpled to the floor in a head, holding her shoulder._

_During this time, Melina and Torrie Wilson were going at it. Torrie flexed an open palm and sent it crashing against Melina's cheek. Melina's head turned sideways from impact and as her fingers traced the stinging flesh, she turned back to Torrie, her eyes narrowing in anger. In retaliation, her own palm crashed against Torrie's cheek._

_Torrie went reeling sideways towards the mat. As she turned, she was met by a screaming diva. Melina rushed her, crashing her body against Torrie's. A cry of pain escaped Torrie's lips as her body was crushed against the edge of the mat. Seconds later, Melina came at her again. Torrie slammed back against the mat and fell to the floor in pain._

_On the opposite side of the ring, Beth Pheonix had cornered Victoria back against the security wall. She slammed an elbow into Victoria's temple once, twice, then a third time. When she went for a fourth, Victoria came back at her with a boot in the stomach. Beth doubled, staggering away from the brunette. Victoria followed and within seconds came after the Raw Diva. Beth saw her coming and ran forward, knocking Victoria off her feet with a hard clothesline across the chest._

_At the same time, two other blondes were ducking it out. Trish Stratus had ran across the ring and jumped over the ropes, much like Mickie had done, taking out not only Lita, but Michelle McCool as well. Leaving Lita alone, Trish had focused on Michelle. She grabbed the girl by her hair, lifting her to her feet. Seconds after, she shot Michelle towards the stairs. The 'All American Girl' went shoulder first into the steps, the last Smackdown lumberjack to go down._

_With everyone else down, the Raw Diva's turned their attention to two others. Maria and Trish went to Mickie and helped her up. Beth and Melina went to Lita and pulled her to her feet. All four girls rolled the two competitors back into the ring, then took their spot back on their own side outside the ring._

_"Half the lumberjacks are down." J.R. said. "Mickie James and Lita back in the ring."_

_The small break was enough of a reprieve for both ladies to gain their breath. As the two got to their feet, their eyes met and it was like the entire match was restarted. Lita attacked first, landing a forearm to Mickie's head. Mickie retaliated by slamming a fist into Lita's head. Lita's head snapped back and when Mickie came at her again, Lita responded with an elbow to the face._

_Mickie stumbled back, turning with her hand against her face. As she turned back around, Lita came at her intent on leveling her with a clothesline. Mickie ducked underneath Lita's arm, running to the ropes. Falling back on them, she sprung forward, knocking Lita down in a straddle drop. With her legs on either side of the red head, Mickie's fist began pummeling the top of Lita's head._

_With the referee at the count of five, Mickie stopped her assault on the Women's Champion and rose to her feet. She circled Lita's body, in the center of the ring, then jumped in the air. As she came down, her elbow came out, jamming into Lita's chest. The referee slid low as Mickie went for the cover._

_"One! Two! Th...and a shoulder up from Lita!" J.R. said._

_"We almost had a new champion, J.R." King exclaimed._

_"Yes, we did. The Smackdown Diva's just now getting back to their feet." J.R. said eyeing the five lumberjacks._

_Mickie rolled to her feet and crouched, stalking Lita as if she were prey. When Lita got to her feet, Mickie jammed a boot into her stomach. The redhead stumbled back from impact, but got no reprieve as Mickie continued her attack._

_A forearm to the forehead, made Lita fall back against the ropes. Mickie propelled Lita across the ring, but she never made it. Lita switched their positions, mid-stride, and sent Mickie to the ropes instead. Mickie used the ropes to build momentum and as Lita came towards her, she slid between Lita's legs, then quickly got to her feet._

_Before Lita could turn around, Mickie landed a drop kick to the back of the Women's Champion. Lita stumbled forward, falling to her knees before the ropes. Mickie regained her foot and moved to the red head. Holding the ropes, Mickie pressed a knee firmly against the top of Lita's back, sending the diva neck first into the ropes._

_Lita twisted under the choking pressure and after a five count, fell sideways as the pressure was lifted. As Lita crawled along the edge of the ring, Mickie climbed the ropes and sat on the top turnbuckle. As Lita gained her footing, Mickie stood on the ropes. When the champion turned, Mickie flew._

_With the encouraging cheers from her fellow Raw Diva's, Mickie threw her body towards Lita, intent on bringing the red head down. Mid-flight, she was caught by Lita and immediately slammed backwards into the mat. Lita went for a cover and the referee began to count._

_"One! Two! Thr...and Mickie James able to kick out!" J.R. exclaimed._

_Lita got to her feet and grabbed Mickie by the hair. Dragging the girl to her knees, Lita pulled her hair back then sent Mickie face first into the mat. Giving Mickie no chance to recover, Lita dug a knee into the small of her back. Wrapping her arms around Micki's neck, Lita clasped her hands under Mickie's chin and pulled back, exerting pressing on the neck and back of Mickie James. The hold lasted until Mickie inched herself forward and was able to grab the bottom rope._

_Lita rose, pulling Mickie up by her hair. She shot Mickie across the ring and as the brunette slammed back into the corner, Lita followed. Lita ran across the ring only to be met by Mickie's intruding elbow. The Women's Champion, stumbled back and Mickie used the moment to her advantage. Grabbing Lita's hair, Mickie ran a few steps, then jumped in the air, landing on her butt. As Mickie came down, so did Lita...face first into the mat. _

_Mickie rolled to her feet as Lita slowly got to her hands and knees. Mickie landed a hard kick to Lita's stomach, causing the girl to roll from impact. Grabbing a fistful of red hair, Mickie lifted her opponent to her feet and then shot her across the ring. Lita came back, ducking underneath Mickie's's arm and ran to the other side of the ring. _

_Using the ropes, she sprang forward, knocking Mickie down in a straddle slam. Mickie rolled with the drop and the two somersaulted together in the ring, finally stopping with Mickie on top, in a roll over cover. The referee slid low and began to count as Lita wiggled, trying to maneuver Mickie James off her body._

_One! Two! Three!_

_**Clip Ends**_


	113. WWE Recap: Part Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas or shows. **

"We all know Mickie has skill inside the ring, as does Lita. What Mickie does not have is the experience that Lita does. So while Mickie's victory over the veteran was definitely well earned, it was also very shocking. And no one was more shocked the the former Women's Champion, herself. Lita's reaction to losing the WWE Women's Champion sparked one of the most bizarre outcomes in the history of the WWE. Take a look at what happened moments after the WWE named a new Women's Champion."

_**Clip Starts**_

_As the belt was placed in the new champion's hands, the former champion stared in disbelief. Very quickly, that disbelief turned into anger. The title fell from Mickie's hands as Lita, attacked her from behind. Lita grabbed Mickie's hair and tossed her into the air. Mickie came down in a helicopter spin and Lita went after her again._

_Lita jumped on top of Mickie, straddling her chest and wrapped her fingers in the brunette's hair. As Mickie's head slammed back against the mat, her hands wrapped around Lita's trying to dislodge her hold. Bucking up, Mickie rolled, taking Lita with her. With Mickie now on top, Mickie's fingers curled in Lita's hair and the same head bashing treatment she had received, she gave to the former champion._

_Victoria slid into the ring to aid Lita and grabbed Mickie by the hair. Lifting Mickie off of her fellow Smackdown Diva, Victoria tried setting Miss James up for a suplex, but was stopped short by a certain blonde diva from Raw. Trish Stratus had slid into the ring as soon as Victoria's hands curled in Mickie's hair. Before Victoria could do anything to Mickie, Trish had shot across the ring and tackled her._

_As soon as Trish had entered the ring, it was like a free for all. Maria and Michelle McCool met in the middle of the ring, exchanging blows back and forth. Melina and Kelly Kelly focused on each other, bashing their forearms against the other. Beth Phoenix met up with the tall blonde from Smackdown, Torrie Wilson. _

_Beth quickly proved her strength over the blonde with a vicious right hand to her chin. As she did so, Jillian tackled Layla. As Layla hit the mat, Mickie James was back on Lita, battling it out. She landed a huge hand across the face of the former champion, causing Lita's eyes to gloss over. As her assault continued, she was suddenly lifted and tossed out of the ring._

_"It's Edge! He came to rescue Lita!" J.R. exclaimed._

_Edge helped Lita out of the ring and as she straightened, the two turned evil eyes towards the diva on the floor in front of them. Mickie rolled to her back, coming up in a crab position. As Edge and Lita advanced, Mickie crawled backwards up the ramp. Edge reached down and took a hold of Mickie's hair, pulling it painfully. _

_As Edge held Mickie, he turned to Lita yelling at her to hit the girl. Lita doubled up a fist, landing it against Mickie's temple. Unable to defend herself, Mickie could only take the punishment Lita dished out with, not only her fist, but her feet. As Lita raised a boot for the second time, a blue ran past Mickie and knocked her down. Seconds later, Edge's hold on Mickie was abruptly released as he went crashing down to the floor beside his fiery girlfriend._

_"It's Rage and Matt Hardy!" Michael Cole said. "They've come to help Mickie!"_

_As Rage and Matt stomped away on Lita's and Edge's ribs, things inside the ring were getting even crazier. Jillian had Layla backed into a corner. Holding to the ropes, she leveled her boot against the girl's throat and pressed. Beside her, Melina had planted a high kick to the side of Kelly Kelly's head. Kelly Kelly reeled sideways, right into Jillian. _

_Jillian's foot was dislodged from Layla's throat as the blonde went sideways right through the ropes. As Jillian landed on the arena floor, Melina planted a drop kick to Kelly Kelly's back. The Smackdown Diva went forward through the ropes and joined her fellow blonde on the arena floor._

_Melina's attention quickly turned to someone else as she was attacked from behind. Having escaped Trish's clutches for a few seconds, Victoria had assaulted the only free diva at the time. Melina stumbled from the impact and quickly found herself lifted over Victoria's head. As Victoria set her up, Trish stuck out her claws and dug them into Victoria's stomach._

_Melina was dropped to the ground safely as Trish continued her attack on the black widow of the WWE. Melina rolled to her feet and attacked Victoria right along side Trish. Together, the two teamed up on the Smackdown Diva, but it didn't last long. Behind them, Beth Phoenix grabbed Torrie Wilson by the hair and tossed her. Torrie went into the air and came down, crashing against Trish's legs. _

_Trish stumbled forward, grabbing the ropes to steady herself, then turned her eyes on the other blonde. Almost immediately, Trish had tackled Torrie Wilson and was smashing her head into the mat. Beside her, Maria was backed into a corner with Michelle pummeling away at her stomach._

_Layla got to her feet and moved to Michelle, a two on one attack against the Kiss Cam host. Beth Phoenix grabbed a hold of Michelle and Layla by the back of the head, then slammed their heads together. As the two ladies fell, Maria got to her feet beside the glamazon. When Michelle and Layla regained their footing, Maria and Beth joined forces and bowled them over with a double clothesline._

_"Look! It's Christian and Jeff Hardy!" J.R. exclaimed._

_Christian had come out to help his brother, Edge, even though the two didn't compete as a tag team anymore. Jeff was close on his heels, to even the odds. Jeff attacked Christian with a forearm across the back of his head. Christian stumbled forward, right into Matt. As Matt was hit, his hold on Edge was released. Immediately, Christian was tagged by both Matt and Jeff Hardy._

_Christian was able to get a hard punch to the top of Jeff's head. Jeff staggered away, unaware that he was being stalked by a set of crouching eyes. With Matt alone, Christian landed a boot to his stomach then planted him head first onto the floor with a DDT. As Jeff turned and ran at Christian, Edge interjected, slamming Jeff to the ground in a spear._

_On the other side of the ring, Rage shot Lita towards the security wall. Lita slammed to the floor, right before hitting it, from a clothesline by Mickie James. Seconds later, Mickie was knocked back against the wall as fellow Smackdown Diva, Ivory, ran down the ramp and joined in the chaos._

_Rage wasted no time and rushed the veteran. As Ivory planted a boot against Mickie's temple, Rage grabbed Ivory's hair and dove her head first onto the top of the barricade. Ivory's head snapped back, only to be caught by Rage once again. Further down the ring, Kelly Kelly's head snapped off the announcer's table. As Jillian caught Kelly by the hair, she turned and looked at Rage._

_It was an unspoken understanding, and the two diva's led their captives closer to each other. When they were far enough apart, Rage and Jillian shot Kelly Kelly and Ivory towards each other. Unable to stop in time, the two Smackdown wrestlers smacked into each other and fell hard to the ground. _

_As Jillian slid back into the ring, Jeff Hardy was getting to his feet. From opposite sides of the ring, both Rage's and Jeff's eyes fell on the same thing. Just beyond Mickie and Lita, Matt Hardy was being double teamed by Christian and Edge. The two Canadian brothers each held a chair in their hands, with Matt slowly getting to his knees between them. _

_Tickets for the Conchairto had stopped going on sale long ago, but tonight, fans were in for a special treat. They were going to see the act one final time for free. As Edge and Christian swung the chairs, Matt's head was smashed between them. Matt's ears were ringing, as the chairs were lifted for a second time._

_Rage and Jeff ran along the top of the security wall, throwing themselves at the blonde brothers. Jeff knocked Edge to the ground as Rage tackled Christian. Rage quickly rolled to her feet and stomped the national anthem into Christian's ribs. Beside her, Jeff was getting to his feet. He barely made it before he was attacked by someone else._

_"It's the APA!" King said. "It's Farooq and Bradshaw!"_

_"The match is coming early!" J.R. exclaimed. "The APA and The Hardy Boys are supposed to meet tonight in a championship match, but the APA can't wait! They wanna get them some now!"_

_"And here comes Matt Hardy!" Michael Cole shouted. "This is unbelievable!"_

_Farooq and Bradshaw were pounding away on the younger Hardy boy when the older one was getting to his feet. Quickly spying his brother in trouble, Matt threw himself into the mix. Right hooks and left hands were exchanged between the two teams as the fans were given a special preview of tonight's tag team championship match._

_While the girls continued fighting inside the ring, two girls outside the ring had finally made it to their feet. Lita landed a vicious blow to the side of Mickie's head. Mickie turned and staggered towards the ramp from the blow, with Lita close on her heels. When Mickie turned, Lita ran at her for a clothesline. Mickie ducked under the out-stretched arm and then planted a drop kick to Lita's upper back._

_Lita stumbled forward up the ramp, almost losing her balance. As she equaled herself out, she turned back towards Mickie, but Mickie was already in attack. Mickie threw herself at Lita, dropping the girl to the hard steel ramp. As Mickie was attacking Lita, beside her, Rage sat atop Christian, beating his head against the steel ramp, as well._

_"It's chaos!" King said. "The diva's are fighting in the ring, the superstars are fighting out of the ring!" _

_"And here comes Chris Jericho!" J.R. exclaimed._

_The side by side assault lasted only seconds as Chris Jericho came down the ramp to save his little minion's ass. He ran, planting a kick to Rage's head. Rage flew backwards, rolling off Christian and onto the steel ramp. Seconds later, Mickie was thrown off Lita by Edge, landing beside Rage on the cold hard steel._

_The two females had very little time to recover before they were paid attention to by two of their opposing diva's. Smackdown's Ivory and Lita were back on their feet, although unsteadily, and were coming to dish out some payback. As the four diva's began their own little combat, Edge and Chris Jericho found themselves in a similar situation._

_Seconds after putting their hands on the two females, Chris Jericho and Edge found themselves at odds with two big and angry superstars...John Cena and The Undertaker. John Cena went immediately for Chris Jericho, landing a fist to his temple. Jericho responded by landing a punch of his own and the two quickly started exchanging blows._

_To the side of them, Taker took on Edge. As Taker sent an uppercut to Edge's jaw, Christian got to his feet and attacked. The blonde laid a heavy forearm against Taker's back, startling the older man. It was a one second reprieve for Edge and he used it to his full advantage. Like old times, he and Christian fell into step together and double-teamed the living legend._

_Behind them, a red and black dressed giant could be seen coming down the ramp. Coming to his brother's aide, Kane sent a right jab into Christian's temple. As Kane took on Christian, Taker quickly overtook Edge and the Brothers of Destruction began to demonstrate to the Canadians why they were the best in the WWE. Edge and Christian went up and then came crashing down onto the steel ramp in a monstrous choke slam._

_"Oh my word! Did you see that?!" Michael Cole demanded. "Edge and Christian have been decimated!"_

_"The Brothers of Destruction! John Cena! Edge! Christian! Chris Jericho! The APA! The Hardy's! And every single Diva in the WWE." J.R. said. "They're all down here fighting each other! It's absolute chaos!"_

_**Clips Ends**_

"It started out as a simple altercation between the Diva's, but it quickly changed into the first ever inter-gender free for all. Almost every competitor at Unforgiven, male and female, were down at the ring. It took over ten WWE officials to break up the fight and separate everyone. And when they did, we were left with one person...the new Women's Champion, Mickie James."


	114. WWE Recap: Part Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/divas or shows/ppv's. Please read and review. :)**

"The Women's Championship was scheduled to appear at Monday Night Raw with her new championship at hand. However, at the start of Raw, it seemed like the new Women's Champion was playing hookie. Later on that night, we found out that she wasn't the only one."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"This weekend was crazy, man!" Jeff said as he paced inside the ring. "My brother, Matt, and I competed in the first ever Undisputed Tag Team Title Match And we won!."_

_The cheers got louder and Jeff nodded as he waited for the fans to quiet down._

_"Thank you. Thank you." he said. "As much as last night meant to Matt and I, that's not actually why I'm out here. I'm out here because we have a new women's champion and she has a message she wants me to deliver to all of you. So if you would please...roll the tape."_

_Cheers increased as Mickie came on the titantron. As she began speaking, they quieted down so they could hear._

_"Hey guys! I know I'm supposed to be there tonight and I'm so sorry I can't be." Mickie said. "But I do have a good reason."_

_Mickie glanced to the side as she smiled wider, before turning back towards the camera._

_"See...this weekend I didn't just win the Women's Championship." Mickie paused and smiled. "I also got married."_

_The fans whistled and clapped as the camera panned out to reveal not only Mickie, but Matt Hardy. _

_"Hey everyone." Matt said as he waved. _

_"Right now, we're on our honeymoon." Mickie said. "But in two weeks we will be back at Raw."_

_"So until then...work hard." Matt said._

_"Be safe." Mickie cut in. "And of course have fun." _

_**Clip Ends**_

"Three hundred guests gathered at the beach to watch Matt and Mickie tie the knot in a ceremony led by our own Shawn Michaels. Afterwards, the happy couple dined and danced in an authentic luau where they were surprised with an extreme variety show. For all you curious faces out there...don't worry. You can catch all of the speeches, the first dance and the actual ceremony online at our website. For now, though, here's a small glimpse of what you will see."

_**Clip Starts**_

_**(Note- Sienna and John will not be seen as part of the wedding, so their vows will not be mentioned, nor will they be in any of the wedding video described below.)**_

_Mark held Mickie's hand in his and began to walk her down the aisle. At Matt gazed at her for the first time, his breathing faltered. She looked absolutely stunning. Matt began to breath again as Mickie and Mark stopped at the end of the aisle and Shawn Michaels began the ceremony. It wasn't until after Mark had taken his seat and Mickie stepped up to his side that Matt started paying attention to what was being said._

_"Dearly beloved..._

_**Vows**_

_As Mickie turned towards Matt, she took a deep breath and slid her hands into his. Mickie couldn't help the small fluttering of wings inside her stomach as her eyes met his. _

_"I struggled, desperately, to find the words to tell you how much I adore you...how much I love you." she whispered. "And then I realized, why the words never came. It's because words simply can't begin to express the love I feel for you."_

_A gentle smile curled on Matt's lips as Mickie continued._

_"You've spent time with me when I'm at my worst...and then you did something that I never thought anyone would do." Mickie said. "You stuck around. You stayed and helped me. You encouraged me. You cared for me...loved me. It was because of you that I learned to love again and I promise you...no matter what we go through, no matter what obstacles we may face...the love I have for you will never die."_

_Matt lifted a hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that trickled down Mickie's cheek. When Mickie smiled at him, he couldn't help but swell with love at the sight. She was so beautiful, inside and out, and he was so lucky to have found her._

_"I spent an entire lifetime thinking I had everything." Matt began. "It wasn't until after I'd met you, that I realized I really had nothing. Because of you, I have more in my life than I ever dreamed possible. And after today, when you finally become my wife, I will have everything I could have ever wanted or desired."_

_Matt paused as Mickie looked at him, sniffing back the tears threatening to consume her._

_"I want to give you what you have given me...a shoulder to lean on, a rock on which you can rest, a companion, a friend, a confidant and a lover. I want to share your joys and your sorrows. I want to laugh with you and be the one to wipe away your tears. I want to be your sun on a gloomy day and your light in the darkness." he whispered. "I want your face to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. I want your heart to beat next to mine forever and a day."_

_Matt smiled at Mickie. "My life means nothing without you, Mickie. I love you...I always have...and I always will."_

_****_

Ring Exchange

_Shawn turned to the couple. "Matt, Mickie...please place the rings upon each other's fingers and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."_

_Matt took Mickie's hand in his, sliding the ring onto her finger. When he was done, Mickie took Matt's ring and slid it onto his finger. With the two rings in place, Matt and Mickie took each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes._

_Taking a deep breath, together they spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed."_

_Shawn Michaels smiled at the two as they turned back to him._

_"The journey of marriage will be long, with sharp curves, speed bumps and lots of construction along the way." he said. " But, if you remain true to the solemn vows in which you have pledged today...it will be a road, well worth traveling." _

_Shawn paused and closed his bible as he clasped his hands in front of him._

_"At this time, It is my esteemed honor and privilege, to pronounce you as husband and wife."_

_Shawn smiled as the couples looked at him expectantly. With a chuckle he motioned towards the couple._

_"Well...get to kissing already." he admonished then, laughing._

_****_

First Dance

_Sienna and Jeff had just surprised Matt and Mickie with their announcement of a song. The two friends had worked diligently over the past few weeks perfecting the song they were about to sing. It was the song that had been playing during Matt and Mickie's first dance as a couple. Now, it would be the song being played during Matt and Mickie's first dance as a married couple. _

_Mickie had tears in her eyes as the music started. She and Matt took their spots on the dance floors, wrapped in each others arms. The two began their first dance as husband and wife as Sienna and Jeff brought the mic's to their lips and began to sing._

_JGirl, you are to me, all that a woman should be, _

_And I dedicate my life to you always. _

_SA love like yours is rare, _

_It must have been sent from up above _

_And I know you'll stay this way, for always _

_BAnd we both know, that our love will grow _

_And forever, it will be you and me _

_SYeah_

_JOoh you're like the sun, _

_BChasing all of the rain away, _

_When you come around you bring brighter days _

_SYou're the perfect one_

_BFor me and you forever will be _

_And I will love you so for always _

_Ooooooh, I will love you so for always_

_Ooooooh, I will love you so for always_

_As Sienna and Jeff's voices faded, Matt and Mickie slowed to a stop. As everyone clapped, they pulled each other close and lowered their lips to each others._

_****_

Groomsmen speech

_Jeff, Shane and Paul (Triple H) walked up on stage amongst the hula dancers and flaming knife throwers. Each man held a microphone in their hand. As the hula dancers were escorted off stage, Paul lifted the mic to his lips and turned towards his brother-in-law._

_Paul looked at Shane. "Hey Shane, I'm a little confused about something."_

_Shane looked over at Paul. "Oh yeah? What?"_

_"Well...I know why Shawn was asked to be the minister." Paul said. "But how in the hell did Jeff Hardy get the job of best man?"_

_"What do you mean?" Shane asked as Jeff looked over at them._

_"Well, just look at the facts. You and I are both better looking than Jeff." Paul said._

_Shane nodded. "True."_

_"We're better on the mic than Jeff. We have more money than Jeff." Paul continued. "We're better wrestlers than Jeff..." _

_Paul paused and looked from Shane to Jeff and back to Shane again. _

_Paul grinned at Shane. "Well, at least I am, anyway."_

_****_

Bridesmaid Speech

_"We are here to celebrate something absolutely fantastic." Stephanie said. "The marriage of Matt and Mickie."_

_The two couples nodded and smiled as everyone clapped and cheered. _

_"I just have to say...it's about damn time!" Trish said over the cheering._

_At Trish's words, the cheering quickly turned to laughter. As the laughter died down, the three girls continued._

_"We've all known Mickie for quite some time." Stephanie said. "Although there are many things we love about Mickie, we agreed that our favorite was her style."_

_"Of dress, that is." Trish interjected. "I think we can all agree that Mickie's fashion sense is quite memorable."_

_"Bell bottoms, tube tops...the girl has the same things in her closet that my mother had when she was her age." Stephanie said._

_Stephanie's comment brought a small round of laughter from the audience._

_"Come on guys, it's not that bad. You have to admit that no matter what she wears," Maria defended Mickie. "she's always dressed to kill."_

_"Yeah...it's...it's too bad she cooks the same way." Trish snorted._

_As everyone laughed, Trish paused and looked at Matt. "Take out is your friend, Matt."_

_****_

Mark's Speech

_Mark looked at Matt and held up one finger. "Yes, dear." _

_Mark paused and held up two fingers. "You're right. I'm wrong."_

_Mark held up three fingers. "I'm sorry."_

_"Those are the only three things you're allowed to end an argument." Mark said. _

_Mark paused and grinned. "After all, you don't have a chance in hell of winning...any of them."_

_****_

Words of Wisdom

_Paul, Stephanie, Shane, Trish, Mark, Maria and Jeff all stood in a line on the stage. _

_"Always remember to put the driver's seat back the way you found it if you ever drive her car." Paul said as he looked at Matt._

_"Never disturb him during a football game unless it's to give him another beer." Stephanie told Mickie._

_Stephanie's comment brought the men up out of their seats with claps and hollers, including Matt. When they quieted down, Shane spoke._

_"Never leave the toilet seat up. You may not fall in, but that skinny ass wife of yours will." Shane advised Matt._

_"Always remember that whatever was his is also now your's." Trish said with a wink. "Including the credit cards."_

_Mickie, along with most of the girls, laughed at Trish's comment. It was such a Trish thing to say. The girl absolutely loved shopping, lived for it. Her advice would have to be shopping related._

_Mark stepped forward and looked at Matt. "Even though you might never win, you should still play the game. Usually what comes after is more interesting the the game itself."_

_Matt laughed at Mark's words. He knew Mark was referring to his earlier argument comments and what came after the argument._

_Maria looked over at Maria. "Don't listen to those people who say no anger in the bedroom. Working out your anger in the bedroom can be lots and lots of fun."_

_Mickie blushed at Maria's comment causing Matt to chuckle. As Maria winked at the couple, everyone else joined in the laughter. When the laughter died down, Jeff stepped forward. He would be the only sentimental piece of advice tonight._

_"Always remember that the love you share will get you through anything." _

_****_

Last dance and toast

_As The Rock took to the stage to perform the last dance of the night, Matt and Mickie joined their guests on the dance floor. Rock smiled as the music began and everyone started dancing._

_R Well, my friends the time has come_

_To raise the roof and have some fun_

_Throw away the word to be done_

_Let the music play on_

_Everybody sing, Everybody dance_

_Lose yourself in wild romance_

_As the tempo picked up slightly, everyone on the dance floor picked up their dance steps. It was beginning to look like a huge mosh-pit WWE style._

_RWe're going to party, karamu, fiesta, forever_

_Come on and sing along_

_We're going to party, karamu, fiesta, forever_

_Come on and sing along_

_As Rock got to the chorus, the people on the dance floor started to sing with him._

_R All night long_

_E All night_

_R All night _

_E All night_

_R All night long_

_E All night_

_R All night _

_E All night_

_RLet the music play_

_EAll night long!_

_As the song ended, Jeff walked up on stage and lifted a glass of champagne towards his brother and sister-in-law. _

_"To Matt and Mickie, may you have a lifetime of love and happiness."_

_**Clip Ends**_


	115. WWE Recap: Part Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas, ppv's or shows. Please review!**

"Being walked down the aisle by the dead man himself and having the heartbreak kid as the wedding officiant are just two examples of the kind of characters present at this wedding. With the extreme and beautiful wedding party, Matt and Mickie's wedding will definitely go down as one of the most memorable events in the history of the WWE. In fact, the memories didn't stop at the reception. They carried over into Monday Night Raw."

camera angle change

"While most were excited about the wedding details, there were three superstars who weren't. In fact, although they were in attendance, they were offended that they were not asked to be something more. Take a look at what happened Monday night, when Mickie and Matt's wedding took center stage for the second time in one night."

_**Clip Starts**_

_Jillian got into the ring and grabbed a mic. As her music ended, she looked out into the audience and began speaking._

_"I'm glad that Mickie got married. I wish I could say she could have done better, but really...I mean...who else would want her except someone like him?" Jillian said with a snicker._

_"Anyway...the only thing wrong with their wedding was the people who sang in it." Jillian continued. "Meaning...Rage."_

_"The girl can't even sing! She didn't do that song any justice at all." Jillian said, then smiled. "Lucky for all of you...I'm here to show you how that song is always supposed to be sung."_

_As the fans hissed and booed, Jillian cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing. Before a note could be heard, music sounded causing Jillian to close her mouth and look towards the blonde on stage._

_"You know...I watched that tape of the wedding and I have to agree with you." Christian said as he walked down the ramp. "Rage can't sing."_

_As the audience continued their hissing dislike of the two in the ring, Christian walked up the steps and climbed into the ring._

_"But if I remember correctly, she's not the only one who sang that song." Christian continued as he came to stand next to Jillian. "Jeff Hardy did as well and well let's just say...he's worse than Rage. The two of them totally sucked."_

_"I could do a better job than Rage did." Jillian interjected._

_Christian nodded. "I know. And I could do a better job than Jeff Hardy. I mean his voice was like nails on a chalkboard."_

_Christian and Jillian made a face and shuddered as they remembered the sound of the vocals on the song. Christian put the mic to his lips again when he was interrupted by the sound of music. Chris Jericho came out on stage, mic in hand and as his music faded began speaking._

_"You two think you're better than Rage and Jeff Hardy?" he asked as he walked down the ramp._

_Christian and Jillian nodded as Jericho got into the ring._

_"Well, you are." Jericho said. "But that's not why I'm out here. See, like you...I had to listen to that garbage they called music at the wedding. But my problem wasn't Rage and Jeff...although they weren't that great. My problem was the Rock and his Lionel Richie wanna be imitation."_

_"Yeah he was bad too." Christian said. _

_"Way bad." Jillian agreed._

_Jericho took a couple steps to the side. "I mean...talk about your Elvis ass clown. Rock couldn't sing two notes in tune if his life depended on it."_

_Jericho was about to continue when the Rock's music hit and three people walked out on stage. Rock, Rage and Jeff looked towards the crowd as their names were chanted. When their fans quieted, Rocky addressed the three superstars in the ring._

_"You think you're better than us?" Rock asked. _

_Rock pointed to his left. "This is Rage...the daughter of the dead man. The most vicious and violent diva in the entire history of the WWE."_

_As fans cheered Rock pointed to his right._

_"And this is Jeff Hardy...the most daring, high flying and extreme wrestler in the WWE."_

_As fans cheered even louder, Rock straightened and looked at them._

_"And I am the pie eating, jabroni beating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, the people's champ...the Rock!" Rock said. "There ain't no way in hell you three jabroni's are better than us!"_

_"We are better Rock!" Jillian screeched. "You guys suck at singing!"_

_"Yeah...you suck at wrestling too!" Christian shouted._

_"It's true Rock." Jericho said in a much calmer voice than his fellow superstars in the ring. "I mean...take Unforgiven...I beat you. And next month I'll beat you for the WWE Championship."_

_Let's get one thing straight, jabroni. You beat the Rock because that candy ass next to you" Rock said pointing to Christian, "hit the people's champ with a chair."_

_Jeff reached over and took the mic from Rock and addressed Jericho._

_"And if we're talking about beating people, Jericho." Jeff said. "Lets remember that it wasn't too long ago when your ass got beat by this lady right here."_

_Jeff pointed to Rage as the fans cheered. As Jericho looked pissed, Rage smirked at him._

_"We're not talking about what happened centuries ago, Jeff Hardy!" Jillian shouted coming to Jericho's defense. "Besides that bitch got lucky! She couldn't do it again!"_

_Rage took the mic from Jeff and growled at Jillian. "No? How 'bout I come down to that ring and prove you wrong?!"_

_"Why don't you?" Jericho interrupted. "Why don't all of you? Later tonight..you three against us. What do you say?"_

_Rock grabbed the mic from Rage and looked at the three in the ring._

_"The Rock says why wait until later tonight when we can kick your candy asses right now!"_

_That said, the microphone was thrown down and the three superstars ran down to the ring. Immediately chaos ensued as Rage went after Jillian, Jeff went after Christian and Rock went after Jericho._

_**Clip Ends**_

"The six wrestlers continued to beat on each other until WWE officials came running down to the ring. After separating the superstars and getting them backstage to their own locker rooms, Raw General Manager Stephanie McMahon gave an announcement. Later that night, Jillian, Christian and Chris Jericho would team up to take on Rage, Jeff Hardy and The Rock in a six man intergender tag team match. By the brief, but intense display we all saw earlier in the night, everyone knew this match would be anything but laid back."


	116. WWE Recap: Part Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas, PPV's or shows. Please review! :)**

_**Clip Starts**_

_Jeff Hardy, The Rock and Rage gathered in one corner talking strategy. Across from them, Christian, Chris Jericho and Jillian were doing the same. As the bell rang, everyone took their designated positions._

_"Jeff Hardy and Christian starting us off." J.R. said. _

_The two superstars circled each other once, then went to lock horns. At the last second, Christian planted a foot in Jeff's midsection. Jeff went down on one knee as Christian slammed a forearm against the upper part of his back. As Jeff fell to the mat, Christian landed a kick to his ribs. A second came, followed by a third. Lifting Jeff to his feet, Christian set Jeff up and brought him up and over in a suplex. Jeff hit the mat and Christian went for the cover._

_"One! Two! And a kick out from Jeff Hardy!" J.R. said._

_Rocky and Rage paced their side of the apron as Christian rolled to his feet, taking Jeff with him. A shot to the head sent Jeff reeling sideways towards the ropes. A kick to his mid-section sent him falling back against the ropes. Christian grabbed Jeff's hand and whipped him towards the opposite side of the ring. As Jeff came back, Christian brought him down with a clothesline._

_Christian wrapped his fingers in Jeff's hair and brought him to his feet. Leading him over to his corner, Christian shoved Jeff face first onto the top turnbuckle. As Jeff snapped back from impact, he was turned and pushed back against the corner. Christian grabbed ahold on the ropes on either side of Jeff, then drove his shoulder into Jeff's stomach. Twice more, Christian's shoulder found it's mark. _

_As Jeff slowly straightened, Christian opened up his chest and sent a huge palm crashing down across it. A second chop came, followed by a third. Then, Christian grabbed the ropes on one side and jabbed his boot into Jeff's stomach. As Christian stomped away on Jeff's ribs, Jeff slid lower and lower until he was sitting on the mat._

_Christian stopped and lifted his arms towards the fans as if bragging. Then, he turned his attention to the Rock. Rock narrowed his eyes and quickly climbed into the ring. The referee positioned himself between the two men, trying to keep them separated. Behind the commotion, Jericho was working the distraction to his team's advantage. _

_As Jeff regained his feet, Jericho slid his arms around Jeff's neck from behind. Seeing this, Rock completely stepped into the ring and tried to get by the referee and Christian. When Jillian added her weight to the choke hold, Rage joined Rock inside the ring. With the referee refusing to let them pass, the two had no choice but to retake their spot on the apron._

_Jericho and Jillian's hold on Jeff was released as Christian and the referee turned back to them. Christian rushed forward but was caught by an elbow to the face at the last minute. Christian stumbled back as Jeff unsteadily moved forward. When Christian came at him again, Jeff countered with a boot to the stomach. As Christian bent, Jeff hooked an arm around his neck and brought him down in a Twist of Fate. As Christian hit the deck, Jeff went for the cover._

_"One! Two! And Christian barely able to get a shoulder up!" J.R. exclaimed._

_Jeff rolled to his feet and grabbed Christian by the hair. As Christian got to his feet, he jammed an elbow back into Jeff's stomach. As he was released, Christian pushed Jeff backwards into the corner. Rock leaned over and tagged himself in. As he and Jeff switched places, Christian turned and flew to his corner tagging in the person on his left. Jillian stepped in the ring and pushed at Jeff's chest._

_"Come on, Jeff!" Jillian shouted. "Hit me! I dare you."_

_Jeff looked at Jillian, tempted to lift his hand and stop her mouth from running. Instead he turned and tagged in the only one he could...Rage. The two diva's squared off in the center of the ring. Jillian was already talking smack, but Rage simply stared at her. Not getting a reaction to her taunting words, Jillian cracked an open palm to the side of Rage's face. Immediately, Rage slapped Jillian back...harder._

_Jillian went tumbling sideways from the blow with Rage following behind her. Rage landed a forearm to the side of Jillian's head, sending her reeling backwards towards the corner. Grabbing Jillian by her hair, Rage planted her face first onto the top of the turnbuckles. Jillian's head bounced off the padding only to be caught by Rage once more. With her team mates shouting their approval behind her, Rage shoved Jillian face first into the turnbuckles a second time._

_Jillian had no time to recover as she was whirled around and choked. Rage pressed her boot a little further into Jillian's neck before the referee counted to five. Then, moving Jillian's arms out of the way, Rage laid an open palmed chop across her chest. A second chop came, followed by a third. Rage took ahold of the blonde diva and shot her across the ring, only to have her position switched part way through._

_Rage's spine slammed back into the turnbuckles and she groaned. Jillian grabbed the top rope on the side and jammed a foot into Rage's mid-section. As the stomping continued on her ribs, Rage slides lower and lower to the mat. When Jillian stopped, she lifted her arms in the air and yelled out in satisfaction to the crowd. Rage used this time to get back on her feet with the help of the ropes._

_Jillian turned back around as Rage was beginning to straighten and rushed towards her. Right before impact, Rage lashed a vicious elbow out, connecting with Jillian's temple. As Jillian stumbles back, Rage runs forward grabbing her by the hair. Rage goes down to the mat with a leap, bringing the singer with her. As Rage's ass finds the mat, Jillian's face does as well. Rage rolled Jillian over and went for the cover._

_"One! Two!" J.R. said. "And Jillian barely able to get her shoulder up!"_

_Rage rolled to her feet, taking Jillian with her. As Jillian stood, Rage shot her into the corner where Rage's team-mates stood waiting for a tag. As Jillian snapped back against the turnbuckles, Rage rushed forward intending to land a clothesline. Jillian saw Rage coming towards her and ran forward herself. Ducking under Rage's arm, Jillian ran across the ring. Rage stopped just short of the corner and turned, watching as Jillian tagged in Jericho._

_Jericho stepped forward, his smug smile widening as he gazed at Rage. He crossed his arms over his chest as Rage stared at him._

_"What's the matter Rage?" he taunted. "Now that your in the ring with a real man, you a little scared?"_

_Rage narrowed her eyes at Jericho's comment. Without thought, she opened her hand up and send it crashing down onto Jericho's face. As Jericho recovered from the slap, Rage turned and tagged in Rock. Rock climbed into the ring and started towards Jericho. Jericho saw who was after him and turned, running to his corner and tagging in Christian as he slid out of the ring._

_"Get your ass back in the ring, you piece of shit!" Rock barked at Jericho._

_Christian got into the ring and lifted his hands up as if trying to calm the Rock down. Rock narrowed his eyes on Christian as Christian pointed to Jeff. As Jeff looked up, Rock turned his gaze from Christian to Jeff, then back to Christian._

_"You want Hardy?" Rock asked._

_At Christian's nod, Rock's eyes narrowed on him even more. With a growl, Rock stepped forward and slammed a fist to the side of Christian's head. A second followed, then a forearm across Christian's upper back. Rock grabbed the back of Christian's head and guided him over to Jeff's corner. Christian's head bounced off the top turn buckle before he was whirled around and an open palm cracked against his chest. The Rock delivered a second, then paused before delivering a powerful third chop._

_"Now you can have him!" Rock shouted as he tagged in Jeff._

_With Christian still in the corner, Jeff grabbed him by the head and landed a fist. Then, grabbing the ropes, he planted his boot into Christian's stomach. Jeff continued drumming against the Canadian's ribs until he sat on the mat. As Christian's butt hit the mat, Jeff grabbed the ropes on either side of his head. Throwing his feet backwards into the air, he then came forward landing both feet into Christian's ribs._

_Christian keeled over in pain and Jeff reached down grabbing one of his legs and dragged him to the center of the ring. Grabbing the other leg, Jeff spread them and jumped into the air. Jeff came down, planting his heels right into Christian's abdomen. Christian doubled up his body, rolling in the ring from the impact. Jeff rolled him to his back and went for the cover._

_"One! And a kickout from Christian." J.R. said. "Rock pacing on the apron."_

_"Jeff and Christian back on their feet, now." King commented._

_Jeff sent Christian across the ring. Christian kept his hold on Jeff and switched their positions. Jeff was whipped to the other side of the ring, fell back against the ropes and came back. Christian came forward, plowing Jeff over with a hard clothesline. Wasting very little time, Christian pulled Jeff to his feet and shot him towards the corner. Jeff switched their positions, shooting Christian towards his own team mates. As Christian slammed against the turnbuckles, Jeff followed._

_As Jeff Hardy came closer, Chris Jericho tagged himself in. At the last minute, Christian dropped to the mat and rolled out of the ring. As Jeff went chest first into the turnbuckles, Jericho climbed into the ring and attacked him from behind. Jericho landed a forearm to Hardy's back, then grabbed his hair and yanked backwards causing Jeff to come crashing down to the mat. Jericho rolled Jeff over and went for the cover._

_"One! Two! And Jeff Hardy able to kick out at the last minute!" J.R. said._

_Jericho rolled to his feet and kicked at Jeff's ribs. Jeff turned on his side and tried to get up. When he got to his hands and knees, another hard boot was planted in his ribs. Jeff rolled towards the ropes from impact and used them to try and get up. Jericho reached down, grabbing the rainbow haired warrior by the hair and lifted him to his feet. _

_Jeff was shot across the ring to the ropes on the other side. Gaining momentum, he came back, ducking under Jericho's attempted clothesline. Jeff fell back onto the ropes and shot his body forward, knocking Jericho over. Both men came crashing to the mat with a huge boom._

_"Both men down!" J.R. said. "Rock still pacing...waiting to get a tag."_

_Jericho began to stir first. A few seconds later, Jeff was beginning to move as well. As Jericho made it to his feet, Jeff gave one last push and leapt towards his corner. The fans went crazy as Jeff slid out of the ring and The Rock climbed in. Rock went for Jericho but like last time, could not get to him in time. Jericho leapt for his own corner and tagged in long blonde haired diva._

_As Jillian climbed into the ring, Rock paced back and forth. Curses spilled from his lips as he glared at Jericho. That glare quickly turned to focus on the diva in front of him as her mouth began to run. Immediately his hand came up between them, startling her to silence. Turning he moved to the corner and tagged in Rage. Before Rage had a chance to enter the ring, Jillian attacked._

_The blonde ran forward attempting to knock Rage off the apron. Rage jumped down from the apron right before she would have been hit. As Jillian connected with the ropes, Rage reached under the bottom one and grabbed Jillian's ankles. With a hard tug, Jillian fell to her back and was dragged out of the ring. _

_As soon as Jillian cleared the ring, Rage landed a forearm to her forehead. Jillian immediately swung back, but Rage blocked it then grabbed the back of her head. Jillian's head came down on the edge of the ring and bounced back only to be caught by Rage again. Leading Jillian around the ring, Rage planted her head first onto the steel steeps._

_Jillian's head bounced off the steel and the diva went stumbling around the ring. Rage followed, landing a forearm across Jillian's back. Jillian arched in pain then reeled forward as Rage drop kicked her. Jillian went straight into the ring post, knocking her head against the steel. _

_Rage grabbed Jillian's hair and lead her around the corner of the ring, then sent her shooting down the length of it. Jillian switched their positions halfway through and Rage was sent towards Jillian's corner. Right before coming into contact with the steel steps, Jericho lashed out his foot. Rage got a mouthful of Jericho's boot and slammed back onto the floor._

_Seeing this, Rock and Jeff jumped into the ring, trying to go after the Canadian. Jericho held his hands up as the referee pushed Rock and Jeff back onto the apron. With Christian's help, Jillian rolled Rage back into the ring then slid in after. Jillian move Rage to her back and went for the cover._

_One! _

_"Get your ass up Rage!" Rock shouted. "Don't you let that bitch beat you!"_

_Two! Thr..._

_"Shoulder up!" J.R. exclaimed. "I thought that was it but Rage somehow got that shoulder up at the last minute!"_

_Jillian brought Rage to her feet and shot her across the ring. Jillian ran after her and stretched her arm out as Rage came back. Rage ducked under the arm and the two divas fell to the ropes on opposite sides of the ring, only to spring forward towards each other. Arms extended and both girls caught each other, crashing down to the mat with a double clothesline._

_Rock brought his hand down on the turnbuckle from his spot on the apron getting the fans to clap. Jeff joined in clapping his hands above his head. As the clapping intensified, the two divas began inching their way towards their tag team partners. Rage reached her corner first and tagged in Rock. As Rock climbed in, Jillian made it to her corner and tagged in Jericho. _

_Before Jericho could send Christian in, Rock ran over and knocked Christian off the apron. As Christian tumbled to the arena floor, Rock grabbed Jericho by the head and flipped him over the ropes into the ring. Jericho landed on his back but immediately rolled to his feet. Immediately he's grabbed by the Rock and tossed back into the corner._

_The Rock opened his palm and sent it crashing down onto Jericho's chest. Jericho doubled, but was quickly pushed back as Rock slammed another chop shot across his chest. Jericho doubled again as Rock lifted his hand up into the air. Rock pushed Jericho back and sent that lifted hand across Jericho's chest for a third time._

_Rock grabbed Jericho and shot him across the ring. Jericho snapped against the turnbuckles and came forward, running right into a clothesline. As Jericho hit the mat, Rock landed a boot to his ribs., then another and another. Rock grabbed Jericho's hair, lifting the man to his feet then shot him across the ring. Jericho switched their positions mid-stride and Rock was whipped into the corner._

_Jericho followed, slamming his body into Rock's. Then, grabbing the ropes on either side, dug his shoulder into Rock's stomach. Another shoulder plowed into Rocky's mid-section before Jericho landed a fist to his head. Rock stumbled sideways then was shot across the ring. Rock fell back against the ropes and came forward. His boot landed in Jericho's stomach and as Jericho bent from impact, Rock slid his arm around Jericho's neck. Jericho came down in a DDT and Rock went for the cover._

_"One! Two! And Christian breaks up the count!" J.R. said._

_Christian's foot had barely connected with the back of Rock's head before Jeff got in the ring. Jeff ran forward and landed a forearm to Christian's head. Another shot to the head had Christian stumbling back towards the ropes. As Jeff landed a third punch, Christian fell back on the ropes. Jeff ran forward and knocked Christian over the top rope with a hard clothesline._

_As Rock for the cover again, Jillian climbed into the ring and interrupted the count by throwing herself on the Rock. Rock froze as Jillian's legs and arms locked around him. Rage climbed into the ring and grabbed Jillian by the hair. With one hard yank, Jillian came crashing down to the mat and rolled out of the ring. As Jillian and Christian began to rise to their feet, Jeff and Rage flew over the top rope and knocked them back down._

_As his team mates threw themselves over the ropes, Rock turned around right into an attack from Jericho, who had regained his feet. When Jericho attempted a clothesline, Rock landed a kick to his stomach and brought him down with a DDT. Rock got to his feet, pacing in the ring as he set up for the next move. Rock waited until Jericho was on his feet and turning before bringing him back down with a rock bottom._

_As Jeff and Rage slid into the ring, Rock jumped to his feet and stalked towards Jericho's head. With a kick to Jericho's arm, Rock presented his elbow and took off the padding. The elbow band flew out into the audience as Rock's arms moved back and forth. He ran across the ring jumping over Jericho's body once before coming back and landing the People's Elbow. Jeff and Rage counted with the Ref as Rock got the cover._

_One! Two! Three!_

_**Clip Ends**_

"Rage, Jeff and the Rock win the match and prove that they are better than the three they left lying in and around the ring. Right after the match fans were treated to an encore acapella performance of the two songs the three superstars had sung at Matt and Mickie's wedding. It was the perfect ending to a great match and personally speaking...I thought Rage, Rock and Jeff did a fantastic job."


	117. WWE Recap: Part Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas, ppv's or shows. Please review! :)**

"Monday night wasn't the only big night for WWE Diva, Rage. In fact, this weekend was huge not only for her, but for her father and husband as well. Why, you ask? Well, it's simple. Sunday night at Unforgiven, they were scheduled to finally meet Rage's mystery attackers. Moments before their match, Jonathan Coachman got an exclusive interview with the dead man, the marine and the diva."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"Rage, in the last message you received from your attackers...they called what they had done to you, your husband and your father, 'games'." Coach said. "With that being said, how are you feeling knowing that your husband and your father will be competing against two unknown wrestlers? Do you think anymore 'games' will be played tonight?"_

_Rage looked at Coach, ready to respond, when she was cut off by her husband._

_"My wife..." John said, glaring at Coach. "was attacked to get my attention...to get her father's attention."_

_"My bike was lit on fire." Undertaker said. "And our locker rooms have been trashed."_

_"We have been watched, we have been stalked and we have been threatened." John said. "They have no idea..."_

_Rage stepped forward, laying a hand on her husband's arm, cutting off his sentence. _

_"They say they're playing a game." she said. "We say...game over!"_

_**Clip Ends**_

"The Undertaker and John Cena have been the victim of some pretty heavy 'pranks' as of late. The Undertaker's beloved motorcycle was lit on fire during a show, while John Cena's locker room was completely trashed. If that wasn't bad enough, their mystery attackers actually focused most of their attacks on someone the two superstars care about more than anyone else."

"As the daughter of the phenom and the wife of the champ, WWE Diva Rage was the focus of a vicious attack on more than one occasion. Aside from being hospitalized from some of these attacks, Rage was also delivered dead roses with a threatening note. While the Undertaker and John Cena were pissed off about their own personal attacks, they were absolutely furious at the attacks on Rage."

camera angle change

"The Undertaker and John Cena promised retribution for the damage afflicted in the attacks on Rage. And Sunday night, they would fulfill that promise. You ask anyone in the locker room and they will tell you that there's only one rule when it comes to the Undertaker and John Cena. You don't mess with family. At Unforgiven, in a buried alive tag team match, two superstars learned that lesson the hard way."

_**Clip Starts**_

_John and Taker paced inside the ring, waiting for their opponents. Rage, on the outside, was waiting as well. All three wanted payback for the harassment and damage Rage had suffered. Music hit and Rage's mystery attackers came out on stage._

_"Oh my word!" J.R. shouted., "It's Brock Lesnar and A-Train from Smackdown!"_

_John and Taker wasted very little time. As Rage rushed over to slide out of the ring, the two superstars met Lesnar and A-Train in the middle of the ramp. Undertaker ran up the ramp, knocking Lesnar on his ass with a clothesline, while John went after A-Train. John landed a right fist to A-Train's head, causing the man to reel around. A-Train was met by an uppercut from Undertaker who had moved behind him. A-Train stumbles down the ramp with Taker short on his heels._

_John turned his attention to Lesnar who was just getting to his feet. With a hard edged look, John dug the toe of his boot into Lesnar's side, kicking the man down the ramp. Two more kicks followed, causing the 'next big thing' to roll down the ramp and into the back of Taker's legs. Taker turned around, landing a kick to Lesnar's head. A-Train rose to his feet and attacked Undertaker from behind with a forearm across his upper back. _

_John ran down the ramp, circling his arms around A-Train's waist and pushing back. A-Train slammed spine first into the edge of the ring. As Albert bent over, John landed a forearm across his upper back. Albert staggered around the ring past Undertaker and Lesnar, with John Cena following behind him._

_Taker landed another hard right to the top of Lesnar's head, then grabbed the back of it. He shoved it down, making it snap against the top of the steel steps. As John passed Taker, he stuck his arm out running Lesnar over with a clothesline. Lesnar landed just a few inches from Rage and she couldn't help herself. Her tiny foot lashed out, stomping a path along Lesnar's ribs._

_"Rage getting some payback of her own!" J.R. exclaimed._

_A-Train turned around and went after Rage. Before he could make contact he was brought down by a giant, pissed off father. Taker rushed forward, his boot kicking out to blaze a trail along A-Train's temple. A-Train went down with a thud and Taker landed another kick to his ribs for good measure. Behind him, John had joined with his wife and now the two were double teaming on Lesnar._

_On one side, Rage continued her rampage with the heel of her boot. On the other, John cleared his own path along Lesnar's ribs. When the two finally stopped, John reached down and grabbed the back of Lesnar's head. Guiding the man to his feet, he slid the man under the bottom rope and into the ring. _

_As John moved to follow Lesnar into the ring, Taker grabbed A-Train and lead him around the ring. Stopping in front of the announce table, A-Train's head suddenly came smashing down on top of it. As Albert snapped back from impact and turned, Undertaker landed a heavy forearm across his chest. A-Train went backwards, tumbling onto the announce table._

_Behind the Undertaker, John and Lesnar were locked up in each other's arms. Lesnar switched their position slightly, capturing John in a side arm lock. John struggles to get loose and when he can't, he brings his knee up. It strikes Lesnar in the gut and loosens his hold. Another knee, and the hold releases._

_John grabbed at Lesnar and shot him across the ring, over to the corner. As Undertaker climbed up onto the apron, Lesnar slammed back against the turnbuckles. Behind Taker, A-Train was getting to his feet. John acted quickly and ran towards the ropes. Taker ducked and John jumped into the air, flying over him. As John came crashing down onto A-Train, Taker straightened and turned towards Lesnar._

_One inside the ring, one on the apron...Brock Lesnar and the Undertaker stood eye to eye with only the ropes separating them. Brock Lesnar glanced sideways to Rage and a smug leer lit his face. Taker's eyes narrowed and his fist plowed into Lesnar's head. Lesnar stumbled back a few steps, but turned back around and rushed at the dead man._

_Rage slid into the ring behind Lesnar as he went for her father. Taker turned, grabbing Lesnar around the throat and dropped from the apron. Bringing the next big thing with him, Lesnar's throat snapped off the top rope. Brock grabbed at his throat, turning as he stumbled right into the path of the woman he'd victimized for weeks._

_Rage jumped into the air, landing both her feet against his chest. Lesnar staggered back against the ropes from the blow and Rage quickly rolled to her feet and delivered another drop kick. Lesnar went backwards, flying over the top rope to the arena floor below. It was then that the fans got to see a double team by father and daughter._

_Taker lifted Lesnar to his feet and rolled him onto the edge of the mat. Setting Lesnar up s his head was hanging off the mat, Taker climbed back onto the apron. Inside the ring, Rage placed a foot on either side of Brock's torso. Simultaneously, father and daughter jumped into the air and came down. As Taker's heavy leg slammed down against Lesnar's throat, Rage's feet jammed into Lesnar's stomach._

_The fans went crazy as Rage flew to the corner and climbed up to the middle rope, her hands in the air as she played to the crowd. To the side of her, A-Train had gotten to his feet and grabbed the bell. As John was getting to his feet, A-Train attacked, hitting John in the head with the bell. As John went crashing down, A-Train turned to Taker. A-Train ran at the Phenom, cracking his skull against the metal bell, before tossing it aside._

_Rage climbed up one more rope to stand on the top turnbuckle. As A-Train turned, she flew. Intending to knock the big man down, she was surprised to find herself caught in a cross body hold. A-Train had caught her mid air. A-Train shifted her weight as she struggled then ran towards the corner of the ring. John and Taker began to stir as Rage went spine first into the steel post. The two saw Rage writhing on the ground in pain and snapped._

_John charged at A-Train, tackling the man to the ground. Cena's fists find their way to Albert's temple over and over again as Taker's boot landed in his abdomen. A-Train had hurt Rage and that was something no man did. As John and Taker pounded that message into A-Train, Brock Lesnar rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. The steel chair in hand, he went after the first man he came across._

_The sound of steel meeting flesh echoed in the arena as Lesnar slammed the chair into the Undertaker's back. Taker arched in pain but had no time to recover. As he turned towards his attacker, the chair connected with his head. Taker went down and Lesnar turned his attack on John Cena. Before Cena could roll to his feet, the chair slammed down on his back. Like with his father-in-law, that chair shot was followed by one to the head._

_Hearing a soft groan, turned their attention from the superstars to someone else. Slightly behind and to the side of them, Rage was slowly inching herself upwards. With the help of the apron and ropes, Rage made it to her feet. Feeling two pair of eyes burning holes into her skin, she turned and her eyes widened. Brock and Albert were staring at her with sick sadistic smiled on their faces and Brock still had that damn steel chair._

_With the ring at her back and the two men blocking her path to the front of her, Rage felt trapped. Brock's smile widened as Rage slid into the bottom rope, running to the middle of the ring. He and A-Train slowly got on the apron and climbed into the ring going after her. As Rage retreated to the other side of the ring, Brock and A-Train advanced bringing the steel chair with them._

_Rage looked past the two men's shoulders towards her husband and father. John and Taker were still suffering the affects of the chair shots from Brock Lesnar and wouldn't be coming to her rescue any time soon. Rage jumped slightly as she backed up right into the ropes. Brock smiled at her and lifted the chair above his head. Rage's eyes widened as he brought the chair towards her and dropped to the mat when it came to close. _

_The chair snapped off the top rope, hitting Lesnar in the face, Rage rolled out of the ring and moved towards the ramp. Lesnar growled, tossing the chair aside and he and A-Train climbed out of the ring to go after the diva. The two men chased Rage up the ramp as Taker and John were slowly getting to their feet. Looking through the ropes, the two saw Rage being chased backstage by Brock and Albert and immediately went after them._

_John and Taker ran around the ring towards the ramp, but before they could get up it, A-Train came stumbling back out on stage. A few seconds later, Brock Lesnar came staggering out as well. John and Taker continued up the ramp towards their targets as another figure walked out on stage. Fans went crazy seeing the seven foot, three hundred pound red machine walking out on stage with a steel chair in hand._

_Kane leveled another chair shot to the back of Lesnar's head, then turned delivering a similar shot to A-Train. The two men stumbled forward, right into the hands of Undertaker and John Cena. Undertaker lifted Lesnar high, then brought him down on the steel ramp in a choke slam. Beside him, John lifted A-Train up and over, bringing him down to the steel ramp with an F-U._

_The Undertaker and John dragged Lesnar and A-Train over to the mound of dirt with the help of Kane. As they rolled the bodies into the unmarked grave, Rage took the stage again carrying a box. Setting the box to the side, she climbed up into the dirt and began helping her family bury the two bodies in the ground. As the last shovel of dirt was placed over the grave, Rage opened the box._

_The long stem dead roses that she'd been delivered a few weeks prior were taken out. As John, Taker and Kane moved to the side, Rage lifted the roses in the air, looking at the audience. The fans cheered as Rage released her hand, scattering the roses along the top of the burial plot. Side by side, the Family of Darkness stood atop the grave they had just filled. Beneath their feet, the scattered roses spelled out the perfect ending. R. I. P._

_**Clip Ends**_

"Undertaker, John Cena and Rage get the payback they deserve. The question now, is this matter buried along with Brock Lesnar and A-Train or will we see this matter rise up once more? For now, we'll just have to wait and see."

camera angle change

"I leave you now with another look at the four superstars who once again proved that you should never mess with family. I am Michael Cole and thank you for watching."

The cameras switched from Michael Cole to footage of Rage, Kane, Cena and Taker. As a family, they stood atop the freshly dug grave, their hands lifted in victory.


	118. Messy Faces and All

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars, divas, ppv's or shows. Please review!**

Months Later...

"Babe, did you start the barbecue?"

John looked up from his spot on the living room floor as Sienna came downstairs with Abby. Abby squealed seeing her father and toddled towards him.

"Dada." she gurgled as she jumped onto his belly.

John grunted from the impact and then ticked his daughters ribs.

"Hey Abbykins." he said. "Give Daddy kisses."

Abby's little hands grabbed the sides of John's face and gave him a loud smack on the lips. John hugged her close, tickling her as he laid a tons of kisses all over her face. Sienna smiled as Abby squealed and laughed from the play. As John sat up with Abby in his lap, he looked over at his wife.

"What was that about the barbecue?" he asked her.

"I asked if you had started it." Sienna said.

John looked at her confused. "No. Should I have?"

Sienna frowned at him. "Gee, John. I don't know. We only have a ton of people coming over. Did you forget it was your daughter's birthday today?"

"Cake!" Abby said clapping her hands.

John chuckled and put Abby beside him as he stood. As Abby drug out one of her toys, John went over to Sienna.

"I could never forget my daughter's birthday, Sienna." he said. "I turned the barbecue on over an hour ago."

Sienna threw her hands up in exasperation. "Well, then why did you say you hadn't?"

A mischievous grin crossed John's features. "Cus you look cute when you're all hot and bothered, baby."

Sienna wrinkled her nose at her husband, pointing at him. "You better behave Mister Cena or later tonight, I'll show you hot and bothered."

John grinned. "That's what I'm counting on, Mama."

With that John planted a surprise kiss to his wife's cheek then ran outside to man the barbecue. Sienna looked after him, shaking her head as she chuckled. Turning her head from her husband to her daughter, she smiled.

"Abby, are you ready for your party?" she asked, crouching beside her daughter.

Abby looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin. "Cake! Prents!"

Sienna chuckled. "That's right...cake and presents!"

Sienna looked up as the doorbell rang. Straightening she moved to the door and opened it. Immediately she was engulfed in hugs. Sienna laughed as she, Jeff, Matt and Mickie separated and moved to the side so they could come in. As she shut the door, she turned towards her daughter.

"Abby come say hello." she said.

Abby glanced up to see who was there and grinned. As she looked back down to her toy, there was a teasing glint to her eye.

"Busy." she said with a giggle.

Sienna smiled. It was a game she and Jeff played every time they saw each other. Abby would pretend to be busy, Jeff would pretend to not buy it and it would quickly lead to a game of chase and a dogpile on Uncle Jeff.

"Busy?" he said as he inched his way into the living room.

Abby giggled again as she rose from her knees to crouch by her toy. She was getting ready to bolt and everyone knew it.

"My little angel can't be too busy to see me!" Jeff said in mock indignation.

As soon as Jeff made a move towards her, Abby squealed and ran. Jeff pretended to try and snag her, failing to do so, which made Abby giggle all the more. She took off into the back yard with Jeff running behind her.

Sienna shook her head. "Lord, she's got him wrapped."

Matt gave Sienna a quick kiss on the cheek and went to join his brother and Abby in their game.

Mickie laughed. "Looks like he's not the only one."

Sienna and Mickie stepped out onto the back patio, watching the little girl chase the brothers around the yard. John came over, offering the girls a soda.

"Hey Mickie." John said, kissing her cheek.

Mickie smiled. "Hey John."

"Hey! Anyone here?!"

Mickie, John and Sienna turned to the shouting coming from inside the house.

"We're out back!" Sienna called out.

Mark, Sara and Brendan came out side their arms loaded with bags of food. As John and Mickie went to help, Brendan spotted Abby in the yard and started over towards her. Sienna caught him mid way and gave him a big kiss and a hug.

"Ha...caught you!" she said as she tickled him.

Brendan giggled as Sienna put him back down, then took off towards Abby. Sienna grinned and turned back towards her father and mother. Going over, she drew them into a hug.

"Thanks for coming guys." she said.

Sara smiled. "We wouldn't miss it."

Mark grinned, kissing Sienna on the cheek. "Yeah...now...where is the birthday girl?"

Sienna grinned and pointed towards the grass where Matt and Jeff were being attacked by tickling twelve month olds. Seconds later, Mark was on the grass enjoying the game as well.

Later on in the party...

John went over to his wife and slid his arm around her waist. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he smiled at her.

"Things are going good, aren't they?" he asked.

Sienna smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they really are."

Aside from the barbecue turning out to be great, John and Sienna's life had been great as well. Work was hectic, but it was also manageable. John had finally earned the WWE Championship and Sienna was well on her way towards her first ever title match. Their success had only increased with time and to date they were two of the biggest superstars in the WWE.

Outside of the ring, life had also been good, not only for them but for their friends as well. Trish and Shane were finally on their way to the altar while Stephanie and Paul were on their way to the delivery room for the second time. Matt and Mickie were still happily in love while Jeff had discovered a new love. He and Maria had been dating for about a month now and still going strong.

Mark, Sam and Sharon joined forces to open up two more Prospect Paradise refuge houses. And, at the opening of the last house, Mark finally fulfilled a promise he'd made to his daughter many years ago. He finally got close and cuddly with a tiny bunny rabbit. As for Sienna and John, they were happy just being parents. Abby was turning one and already they were beginning to feel like she was growing up too fast. The world was treating everyone like kings and queens and for now, they were all simply going to enjoy it.

"So, is everyone here?" John asked snapping Sienna back into reality.

Sienna looked around taking note of who was there. Stephanie and Paul were sitting next to Shannon, Shane and Trish at one of the tables on the patio. At the other table, Dwayne, Glen, Mark and Sara sat with drinks in front of them. All of John's brothers and spouses were playing a game of volleyball in the side yard as Sam, Carol and John Sr. watched from the side lines. Out on the grass, Matt, Mickie, Maria and Jeff were talking with drinks in their hand. Everyone was there except three people. Suddenly, Sienna looked over at John.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

John surveyed the back yard for a moment then finally spotted them. Stephanie spotted her daughter at the same time and jumped up from her seat, shocked. Seconds later, Sara and Sienna spotted their children as well.

"Aurora!"

"Abby!"

"Brendan!"

The three women's shouts had everyone's eyes focusing in on the children. At their names, all three children froze and looked towards their parents. Abby's birthday cake had huge holes in it. With frosting around their mouths and cake in their hands, the three children were the obvious culprits. As most of the adults looked on in surprise, one adult burst out laughing.

"Oh man, this is great." Jeff said as he moved over towards the kids. "Can I have some please?"

Abby, Aurora and Brendan stuck their hands into the cake and took it back out. Jeff looked at the offered handfuls of slobbery, mashed up cake and frosting and grinned. As he opened leaned closer, all three kids shoved their cakey hands towards his mouth. When Jeff pulled back, his face looked much like his niece's. Sienna looked over at Jeff and burst out laughing. Soon, everyone joined in.

As the kids went back to eating the cake, Sienna smiled. As John's arm tightened around her waist and he kissed her cheek, she looked around her. She was a lucky woman. She had family who loved her, friends she could count on and a husband and daughter she adored. Her family would be okay and they'd be around for a long time to come, messy faces and all.

**Note: I'm done! yea! :) At least with this part anyway. I've decided to make this story into a trilogy, so...this part is done, complete, finito. I'm already writing the next part of this trilogy, so I'll put it up soon. I hope you guys liked this and thank you for all the reviews. I absolutely appreciate all of them. See you soon! :)**


End file.
